Does Man Make The Monster?
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Powerless after the Winter War Ichigo felt something missing in his life so he joined the CCG as a ghoul investigator. One day after tagging along on a mission he shouldn't have even be on, he witnesses the killing Mrs. Fueguchi and her sacrifice to save her daughter. The incident awoke more than just old memories of his past. Now Ichigo must make a choice if he wants to survive.
1. A Mother's Love

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 1

A Mother's Love

(A/N **_PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!_** I AM DOING SOME REWRITES OF THE CHAPTERS, HOWEVER, THEY WILL BE FAR AND IN BETWEEN. I'M WORKING ON MY OWN NOVEL AND I'M FOCUSING MORE ON THAT SO CHANCES ARE THE STORY WILL BE STAGNATE FOR A WHILE. I'M MOSTLY JUST CLEANING UP CHAPTERS, MAKING BETTER FLOW, AND CHANGING SOME INTERACTIONS AND SITUATIONS. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE CONTINUITY WILL BE ALTERED AS YOU READ DO TO THE REWRITES. Another thing. There is no full-bring or Quincey arc. I didn't care too much for either but I really hate the Full-bring arc the most.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

It had been many months since Ichigo sacrificed his powers in the Winter War. It hurt him quite a bit watching his other friends continue the good fight but he couldn't be much help to them. It really stung to see them run off and basically leave him behind. They tried to include him from time to time but it just wasn't the same. He couldn't even see the hollows much less a simple plus soul. He felt like a burden on them not being able to see what was going around him or being able to help fight. He felt more like a spectator than anything and it hurt him deeply. He felt like he could no longer protect his friends like he once had.

After graduation Ichigo tried to find a job that might make him feel like he once did. So he decided to try being a police officer. He enrolled in a police academy and graduated with fairly high marks. Although this filled a good chuck of that missing need to protect it still didn't feel like it was enough. He then thought about joining the military but after much debate decided against it. It would take him too far from his family and friends and the military was a little too strict for his tastes.

So, for a while he worked as a simple beat officer. He often worked nights, walking Karakura's dark streets, which was fine by him. On occasion he would catch Uryu, Orihime, and Chad working on taking down a hollow. It was nostalgic to him but he often just let them be. He didn't need to be the victim of a hollow attack. Been there and done that way too many times.

One night, however, he was told that 3 investigators from Tokyo of all places would be coming down to deal with a _certain_ problem. A ghoul problem it would seem. The police were ordered more or less to call in any odd or suspicious goings on they saw or heard. Ghouls weren't really heard about this town. Karakura had been known more for unexplained exploding buildings. Although Ichigo knew they weren't so unexplained. It was rather explosive work dealing with unruly hollows.

For several nights nothing major happened. The city streets were quiet even by Karakura's standards. No exploding buildings aka hollow attacks. However, while Ichigo was patrolling about an hour before his shift ended he heard something suspicious. He quickened his pace and hurried to the sounds of a bad fight. He ran to a distant railing and looked down into the street below him. He watched the CCG investigators go after what he assumed was a ghoul.

He watched for a while just in amazment as they went after the large male ghoul. The ghoul was clearly strong and every bit super human. Oddly enough he sort of enjoyed watching the battle as nostalgia washed over him. He missed the days of teenage escapades. He then saw something behind the ghoul. I focused a little more and gasped in disgust. It was a body of a small child; most likely a missing person. That was something he didn't miss witnessing. The innocent being the target of things that were just out for the pleasure of killing.

The battle got heated even more and soon 2 of the three investigators were seriously injured and down for the count. At that point Ichigo knew that the tides had turned rough. He wasn't one to just leave something like this to continue. He was too high up to try and jump the railing so he pulled out his gun and took aim. He fired off several rounds at the attacking ghoul. They did little damage to the hulking brute and only succeeded in making him all the more angrier. It did, however, get his attention off the investigators.

The ghoul picked up one of the investigator's strange weapons and chucked the bladed weapon at Ichigo like a spear. From the angle the ghoul was at it looked the weapon had hit its mark and the cop was no more. He quickly went back to fighting the final investigator who was barely standing. This continued for a few short minutes. The ghoul was about to kill the last investigator but as fate would have it he was the one struck down.

To the ghoul's surprise and the investigator's the lone cop that was thought dead had managed to make a critical blow from out of nowhere. The bladed Quinque was buried deep in the ghoul's back. In a fit of rage the ghoul quickly focused solely on Ichigo. However, the deep wound was slowing him down considerably. The investigator watched the fight in bewildered amazement. The simple beat cop had some real kick ass skills and knew full well what he was doing. The cop was really holding his own against the ghoul like a seasoned veteran. The investigator's jaw even dropped a little as he watch the final match unfold.

Then with one well place blow to the back of the neck the ghoul was down for good. Ichigo huffed some to catch his breath as he stood up straight and swung the Quinque onto his shoulder like he done with Zangetsu so long ago. He looked at the large blade and realized he liked this feeling. He had missed it for so long. At last he finally had a real battle and it felt so good. He could tell he was rusty but he was still good on several points. The investigator was highly impressed with the orange headed cop. So much so he proposed that Ichigo forget being a simple police officer and lend his skills to the CCG. That did sound like a good idea but then again he would have to move to Tokyo. Did he really want to go that far from home?

News of what Ichigo did spread like fire through the town. Being that a ghoul had never been found in town before it really put Ichigo in the spotlight. He wasn't fond of all the attention he was getting. However, it did push him to finally accept the invitation to train to be a proper ghoul investigator. It was better pay for sure but it might just fill that blank spot in his heart. He finally made his decision and accept the urgent invite.

He moved to Tokyo and enrolled into the academy starting his new life as a ghoul investigator. This was certainly more physical than his police training which was just want he wanted and needed in his stagnate life. He soon learned, however that the CCG was basically a branch of military when really broken down. He soon earned a reputation for himself in the academy for his battle skills. He was often asked where he had picked up ablitities and perfected his amazing skills. He often gave half-ass answers or avoided them all together. The truth would have sent him to a bad house.

After graduation he moved up through the ranks and rather fast. It was clear that Ichigo was a very dedicated person to duty. The CCG couldn't have been more proud to have discovered him by mere chance but his popularly in the CCG didn't come without its usual haters. He had knocked several more experienced investigators off their pedestals. That burned several people and some of those scorched people had a few strings they could pull.

Ichigo soon learned it was very cutthroat and to not trust everyone in the CCG. He was undermined several times by those he considered friends and partners. It got to the point where Ichigo just decided to settle on Rank 1 and remain there for now. There was no point in bringing more grief trying to push for a higher rank. He became very picky about who he let in, having been stung one too many times. About the only that he was close to was Kotaro Amon.

The two had started off ruffling each other's feathers at the academy straight through graduation. However, even during their school day over time they did start to respect each other and did eventually form a close friendship outside the academy. When they weren't with their upperclassmen on missions they were often hanging out at bars or eateries.

Ichigo along with his upperclassman were eventually relocated from the main office to the 20th ward. They were to deal with the growing threat of the Binge Eater that had shown up. However, no sooner had they arrived did the Binge Eater vanish into thin air. The ghoul suddenly went into hiding but they weren't recalled just yet. Ichigo and his partner were ordered to remain on the case should the ghoul return.

It was known that the 20th ward was a rather peaceful place compared to others. That being said Ichigo started a habit of patrolling on his own. His partner, Hayashi Akane, was not fond of his habit but found she had no way to stop him. He was as slippery as bar of wet soap in her hands. Ichigo was good at sneaking out of a place like a ninja. She eventually gave up, realizing there was no leash that could hold him.

Ichigo did, however, earn a name among the ghouls from the 1st ward. They called him Hawk and it flowed him all the way to the 20th. Normally investigators were called Doves but he was so precise and skilled compared to some of the others. His quinque was a large greenish black cleaver. He had requested it to be that way. It helped him on missions as it felt the most natural to him and he was damn good with it, too.

Things for a while had been going well. There weren't many aggressive ghouls to be noted. The few that did attack him most likely did so because he was an investigator and they wanted to be rid of him. It was annoying to him but it was fight back or die. At some point, however, Ichigo started to lose interest in ghouls. It was all routine now and nothing was a real challenge to him anymore. This was an actual job he finally learned. There was no volunteer work like it had been with Soul Society. Grant it, most of the time he just joined the fight because it was the right thing to do, that, and he was more entangled than first thought. He couldn't get out if it he had wanted to.

* * *

The sky had barely started to light as morning ticked closer to 6 AM. All in all it was fairly quiet by Tokyo's standards. Like almost every night while on shift, Ichigo was out patrolling his usual areas with his briefcase gripped in on hand and the other in a warm coat pocket. He let out a yawn as he stopped at a line of vending machines. He needed a little caffeine to keep moving to end his shift. He wasn't a teenager anymore and it was starting to show little by little. He pulled some change from his pocket and put it into the desired machine. He pressed a button and his soda of choice dropped out a second later with loud clunk. He picked it up and put a nail under the small tab.

Not a moment later he heard something behind him hit the paved ground. He turned around to see a tall elderly man with a couple of plastic bags that had split open and their contents now littered the worn, cracked sidewalk. One can of what looked to be coffee ran right up to his foot. Ichigo slightly stepped the can to keep it from continuing down the shallow hill. He picked the large can up and walked over to the old man. He set his drink down, and started to help the man gather his scattered items. It was coffee, tea, sugar, and other assorted items. However there was nothing to carry the items in now and he couldn't just dump such a load in the man arms. He held a good some as did the old man.

"Thank you, young man," the old man said, trying to adjust the items in his arms. "That was very nice of you. Let's see how to work this."

"That's quite a bit. Can you carry all that?" Ichigo asked as old man gave a curt nod. "If you need help..."

"I believe I'll manage. Thank you, for your concern," the old man stated with a smile. "Just... Set them down with the others... I'll manage them."

"Yes, but how do we do this?" Ichigo mumbled trying it figure how to work everything into place.

Ichigo carefully stacked the items in the man's arms. He basically found himself playing game of Tatris with the man's groceries. Finally achieving the proper balance of food items the old man gave a small nod and walked off down the orange lit street. Ichigo picked his drink back up off the cool sidewalk. That was going to be the most eventful thing today he feared. He let out a sigh, finally opening the can, and took a couple big sips. He might as well finish up his rounds. It was about time for his shift to end anyway. A lot of stores were starting to open up for the day he noticed. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment and just crash. Boring nights like this were the most exhausting to him mentally.

* * *

Kaneki would give anything right now than to be working in the café. It was a rather warm day outside and the sun was glaring down without a cloud in the sky. He let out a sigh as he walked back into the kitchen, setting down some empty dishes into the sink to be washed. He turned noticing the staff huddled together at the back. Yoshimura gestured him to join them. What was going on?

Kaneki made his way over to the small group. He wondered what was wrong. He stopped and stood just behind Touka waiting to see what was urgent. The manager cleared his throat a little, looking around at his employees. It needed to be said about what happened earlier that morning.

"I'm not going to keep any of you for long but this morning I ran into a very particular person. One I hope not to see again and I'm giving all of you warning to watch your steps. I had the misfortue of meeting Hawk as I made my way to the café early this morning," Yoshimura stated as everyone looked at him surprise.

"Hawk? Seriously?" Touka choked out almost taking at step back in surprise. "He's patrolling this area now?"

"Not good. Did he see your face?" Koma asked as the old man nodded.

"Yes, but I don't believe he knew I was a ghoul thank goodness," Yoshimura stated. "I dropped some items as I was walking to Anteiku. He just happened to be nearby at the time and assisted in helping me collect my things. This happened close to here and so I'm asking all of you to be careful especially at night."

"Not to sound stupid but… Who's this Hawk person?" Kaneki asked, looking a bit sheepish with shrug.

"What?! You haven't heard of him?" Kaya exclaimed in amazement, turning to look at Kaneki and he shook his head. "Wow. You're actually serious?"

"Please… You know Kaneki's a bit slow in the head," Touka snorted as she turned to face the newest waiter. "Okay, Kaneki, you know how we call investigators Doves?"

Kaneki nodded.

"Well, this particular investigator has garnered the name 'Hawk' in the ghoul community. Rumor has it he is one of the best investigators out there to date," Touka stated, bluntly. "He's got the name for his skills and technique while fighting. He's quick and precise with his attacks like a hawk swooping down on an unsuspecting rabbit. Most ghouls don't even know what hit them until it's too late."

Kaneki looked highly surprised that he was just now hearing about this investigator. He really did feel stupid for not knowing about him earlier. He rubbed the back of his head feeling rather sheepish.

"For future reference, Kaneki, Hawk is a young man in his mid-twenties, tall, thin, with a head of spiky, bright orange hair," Yoshimura clarified. "He's usually seen wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a white tie."

"Wh-what should I do if I run into him?" Kaneki asked, nervously.

"Don't act nervous and don't run. You do that and he'll know something is wrong and _will_ pursue you," Yoshimura said in a stern tone. "Try not to engage him and carry on with what you're doing at the time. Much like what I did this morning."

"I will say this. You completely lucked out," Kouma sighed. "I mean… Really lucked out."

"Yes, I know but I wanted to let you all know as well. Let some of the other customers know as well that he's patrolling this area right now," Yoshimura ordered and the small wait staff nodded. "That's all I wanted to talk about. You may go back to work."

The small group broke up and headed back towards the front of the café. Kaneki was a little surprised to hear about this. He figured something so big in the community he might have heard of Hawk by now. It only showed just how little he still knew about this world he was just dumped into. He didn't like being so naïve and having Touka point it out like sore thumb. He didn't grow up as a ghoul and he had hoped she would be more understanding. No such luck.

 _A tall, thin man with bright orange hair, black suit, red shirt, and white necktie_ , he recalled as he walked up to a couple at a table as he pulled out his note pad. _I'll have to remember that. I really hope I don't run into him. I'm such a chicken I'm liking to run like an idiot.  
_

* * *

A couple days passed and Ichigo checked in for work. He had some paper work to fill out before he went anywhere that night. He had just sat down when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see his upperclassman and partner, Hayashi Akane. She leaned against the door frame, waving a thick file in her hand. She looked a little annoyed at him

"More paperwork?" he mused as she pushed off the door frame and walked into the small office.

"Yes, sorry to say," she said, setting the file down with small slap onto his messy desk. "I just got word that your friend Kotaro and his partner, Mado, are going to be here in the morning."

"What?" Ichigo blinked, looking up at her in surprise.

"They're here for a specific ghoul. We're still ordered to look for the Binge Eater, only aiding them if needed. Like that'll ever happen," Hayashi stated with a sigh, playing with a piece of her long red hair. "So far the Binge Eater case is a dead end. Why they couldn't tack this case on with us I don't know. Wasting money more people that aren't needed."

"All of this is most likely because Mado wanted it this way. He's not fond of us, remember? Well, more me than you," Ichigo answered, leaning back in his office chair. "That old goat has had it in for me for a while now."

"Well, you did steal his thunder more than once," Hayashi laughed and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I think it's funny and yet a little sad. You're highly recognized for your sheer raw talent, and yet, it's also what people hate the most about you. "

"Yeah, like a double-edged sword…" Ichigo sighed, opening the thick file and cringed. "Oh, man! This is going to take me a while to get through this and what I already have."

"Oh, please. Look, I took half of it so stop complaining," she groaned, shaking a finger at him. "Maybe if you didn't go out on patrol all the damn time you'd be a little more caught on your paperwork."

"But I'm allergic to paperwork," he joked, acting like the paper on his desk was a deadly viper.

"Aren't we all?" she sighed, turning on her heel. "Finish your work and then go out. I'm not going to do _all_ your paperwork again, slacker."

"Yes, Mommy Dearest…" he snorted under his breath as she walked out the door.

"I heard that, you ungrateful child," came a sharp reply from behind the wall.

He laughed a little at her response. She was always quick with a return quip. She was like the older sister he never knew he needed. She had been very good to him. He sighed and turned on his computer. While that booted up he looked through his papers to see what would take the least and most amount of time. This was certainly going to eat up the grand majority of his night. He pulled out a pen and quickly got to work on some of his older papers first.

At least he had Amon to look forward to tomorrow. It had been a while since the two actually hung out. It would be nice to catch up with each other. He wondered though what case they were coming to work on. He'd do a little snooping later, either that, or just work it out of Amon when he arrived. This is assuming he can get the man alone long enough without Mado butting in.

The old coot was disturbing Ichigo thought from day one. Well, maybe not _that_ disturbing. He could recall several people that could fit disturbing better. **Cough** Mayuri **Cough**. Maybe he could call the man creepy instead? Either way the man still rubbed Ichigo the wrong way. He was always obsessing about gaining a new Quinque every chance he got. The man had a large collection and always wanted a few more. The more power the ghoul's kagune was the more he wanted them. Honestly, to Ichigo it was a sick habit to get into. He looked looked back at his paper covered desk in disgust and slammed his forehead into the desk. This was going to be a long boring night.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he made his way up the metal stairs to his new apartment. He'd only lived there about a week and it wasn't as big as his old apartment. His old apartment building caught fire and was declared a total loss. He managed to collect a few things that survived the fire. One such item he was thankful for having the forethought to buy. A fire proof lockbox for his insurance papers, bank papers, birth certificate, and so on. That helped out a lot in get a new place.

He yawned again as he made it to his door. Damn he was tired. He never did get to go out on patrol. He was just too backlogged to even attempt it. Hayashi would have tanned his hide if he didn't get it done. He pulled out his keys from his jeans and unlocked the door. He had taken on the habit of dressing in street clothes when not a duty, complete with a hat to cover his orange hair. There were several times he got attacked by ghouls just because they knew to look for a young man with bright orange hair.

Just as he opened his door as another opened three doors down. He paused to see a young man with coal black hair and an eye-patch on his left eye step out. The blue hood of his hoodie covered his head and a brown satchel was strapped to his right shoulder. The two made eye contact for a moment. They gave each other a small nod in greeting as they passed. Ichigo closed his door as the young man walked down the stairs.

He hadn't really gotten to know his new neighbors. He's seen the teen a couple of times before and it was always the same. He was coming home and the boy was leaving, most likely to school. He missed those days and he smiled faintly. He was due for a vacation soon. He might just go back to Karakura and visit his family. It had been far too long. He would talk to them on a video chat through the computer but it wasn't the same. Speaking of computer… He needed a new one. That was one of the casualties of the fire. He couldn't even save the hard drive.

He figured he'd get something light to eat and then get some sleep. It would still be several hours before Amon and his partner arrived. Maybe a bowl of cereal? He pulled out a plastic bowl, a spoon, the milk, and a box of corn flakes. This should do it. He sat down on his new futon in his bedroom and munched away. A few minutes later he finished off the cereal. He looked down at his metal spoon. He was amazed that this was one the items to survive the fire. How could his silverware last through the fire but not his damn computer? He didn't understand that. He looked into the metal spoon seeing his distorted face staring back. He used to like to do that with his mom's ladle. He smiled remembering all the goofy faces he would make.

He was about to put the spoon down when he noticed that something seemed off. He focused his eyes a little harder on the small concaved surface. It couldn't be…? He blinked again and it was gone. He got up and rushed to the bathroom in a small panic, turning on the light. He stared hard into the larger silver surface and studied his eyes. They looked normal; chocolate brown on milk white. Maybe he was over worked. Perhaps taking that vacation a little early might be a good idea.

"Get some sleep," he mumbled to himself, noticing he still had the spoon in his clinched fingers. "That old nightmare is long gone. I know it. I'm just over worked."

He just set the spoon in the bowl by his futon. He got dressed for bed and crawled in. He pulled up the covers and stared up at the dimly lit ceiling. He just needed to write it off. He had to as there was no way that _he_ could have returned. Ichigo knew that couldn't be possible as he sacrificed all his powers to save everyone and everything. That included sacrificing that bastard. It just had to be his work. It was starting to weigh on him. He would talk to Hayashi about going on vacation in a week or so. He rolled over and brought the covers up to his nose. He just needed some sleep that usually helped his mood and cleared his head.

* * *

 _ **Oi, King! Wake up!**_

Ichigo sat up with a gasping start, holding a hand over his racing heart. What was that? It sounded like a voice right in her ear. He looked around the place seeing nothing but his nearly empty apartment. He shivered a bit as he grabbed his phone. It was about time for the alarm to go off anyway. He went into his clock's setting and turned off the alarm before it went off.

He got dressed in a pair of khakis, a long sleeve t-shirt, and sneakers. It wasn't time for work so he didn't have to worry about changing when he got there. He grabbed his hat, wallet, building pass, and keys as he walked out the door.

As he was going down the steps he noticed the eye-patched teen coming back up them. Once again they nodded as they passed each other. Ichigo was so not used to being up at this time. The sun was hurting his still sleepy eyes. He walked down the block to the nearest bus stop and there he waited.

A few minutes ticked by and the bus arrived. The trip to the office was as usual, uneventful. He got off and crossed the street with a mass of other people. He flashed his ID at the front guard and was allowed in without being checked. Things in the building were certainly different this time of day. He walked up to the front desk and asked if Kotaro and Mado had arrived yet. She confirmed they had just left the lobby and were headed towards the elevators. With luck he might just catch them.

Ichigo quickened his pace and rushed towards the closest elevators. He saw them getting on one of them. He just did make it and he grabbed the doors to keep the cabin open. Amon and Mado turned around to see Ichigo huffing and puffing in the elevator doorway. Mado gave Ichigo a wide grin, almost a disgusted grin as Ichigo slid into the cabin.

"My, my. Did you really come all this way here just to meet us?" Mado asked, pushing the button to the desired floor.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, letting out a deep breath. "I had this distinct feeling we'd be working completely different shifts. I couldn't miss my chance to say hello. So—hello."

Amon let out a small chuckle at Ichigo's mock wave to Mado. Ichigo knew Mado far too well and knew the right buttons to push.

"It's good to see you're doing well, Ichigo," Amon said as the bell for the elevator dinged. "I heard that you recently lost your apartment to a fire. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it ravaged most of my belongings. But I've got a new place already," Ichigo said as they got off and walked down the hall. "Once the insurance goes through I'll be able to replace most of the things that were burned. Until then I have to make do with what I've got."

"Well, that's good. If you need help I'll always be there," Amon said as they stopped in front of a conference room. "We should—"

"Yes, great. Amon, I hope you don't mind cutting this conversation short," Mado said, looking up at his partner as he opened the door. "We do have business to attend to after all. You two can catch up later."

Ichigo was highly put out by Mado's abruptness. He could barely even get 3 minutes with his friend without Mado trying to shoo him off like a pesky fly. It was clear Mado had no use for him. The feeling of course was mutual.

"I'll get up with you to you later, Ichigo," Amon said, walking into the conference room. "Take care."

"Yeah…" Ichigo half waved. "You, too."

Mado stood in the doorway and stared hard at Ichigo. Ichigo reflected the exact stare back the older investigator. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead.

"Stay out of our business, Kurosaki," Mado stated, frankly. "This mission does not concern you."

"I see it doesn't take long for a bug to crawl up your ass," Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms.

"Hmph… Yes, I see you haven't changed any since the last time I saw you," Mado retorted. "Still just a wild punk and as arrogant as ever."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Come to think of it, you haven't changed either. You still look like a withered old corpse that suffered a stroke," Ichigo quickly spat out as the door was shut furiously in his face. "Love you—asshole."

Realizing he wasn't going to get much farther he might as well leave and spend his time elsewhere. There was no telling when they'd get out and he didn't feel like waiting around. As much as that would irritate Mado Ichigo knew better than to push too many buttons. He turned around sharply and headed back to the elevator. This really sucked. He ran all the way down here and only got to see Amon for less than 5 minutes. He looked down at his watch. He might as well find a place for lunch.

* * *

Ichigo stretched his arms as walked around the crowed, sunlit streets. He knew most of them now and had figured out where most of the food joints were. He had tried various places over his time in the 20th ward but he only wanted something light today. He didn't want much. He was just going back home and get a little more sleep afterwards. He spotted a café and decided to try it out. He wasn't one for coffee but café food usually consisted of sweet pastries and small sandwiches so…

He climbed up the small stairs and opened the door. It seemed like a right nice café. The tables were pretty full, which meant that the food and coffee here was good. He found an empty seat by the large front window. A moment later and he turned towards the waiter that had walked up. Ichigo smiled up at him.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, neighbor," Ichigo said, looking at the teen with the eye-patch.

"Oh, uh, h-hey," the teen said with weak smile. "I-I don't think I've seen you in the light of day before."

"Yeah, I work a graveyard shift," Ichigo stated with a long sigh. "A friend came to the neighborhood so I got up to meet him otherwise I'd still be sawing logs."

"Oh. So what would you like?" he asked.

"Just a cup of hot green tea and a slice of strawberry cheese cake,"

The teen wrote down the order, turned, and left. He'd eat this and head home. His body felt like it weighted a ton. He sort of wondered what sort of mission Amon and Mado had. Either way it didn't look like he or Hayashi were going to be invited to help. Well, it was what it was. A couple of minutes passed and the teen returned with his order.

"Wow, this a bigger slice than I thought," Ichigo said, looking at the piece of cheese cake on the small plate. "Looks good though."

"Yeah, they are rather big," the teen answered with nodded. "I would recommend the berry tarts the next time you come if you want something smaller."

"Okay, I'll do that," Ichigo hummed, picking up his fork. "So, what's your name? I mean, we keep crossing paths. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I'm Kaneki Ken," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Ichigo said, holding out his hand. Kaneki took it and shook it. "How long have been working here?"

"Not too long. I'm only part time, however," he stated with a deep breath.

"That's cool," Ichigo said, taking a bite and let roll on his tongue some. "Well, it's not bad. Could be a little sweeter."

"Oh? If you want I can change it out?" Kaneki said in a bit of worry.

"No. I'm just use to my sister's version. There's nothing wrong with it." Ichigo stated. "Yuzu just makes hers a bit sweeter than this. I'm just being picky, don't worry about it."

"Okay, that's good to hear. Well, I-I guess I'll see you around, Kurosaki. I've got to check on the other tables," Kaneki said, turning and walked off.

Ichigo finished the cheese cake and his cup of tea. He paid his bill and left. Well, now he knew the name of one of his neighbors. Kaneki didn't seem like a bad person. He did, however, come off as quite timid. He seemed like the type to be pushed around. Ichigo hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

A couple of days passed by and Ichigo and Kaneki crossed paths again a few more times. The two would talk for a few minutes and they'd split up again. It was nice, honestly. Kaneki seemed rather well mannered and Ichigo learned he was quiet the bookworm. Ichigo wasn't much of reader usually sticking to the usual manga rather than a full novel.

One night when Ichigo was off duty he headed towards the super market. He had to keep up with his sleeping patterns even on his nights off and this occupied his time some. However, to his surprise, he found Amon walking down the sidewalk in a hurry. He had something in his hands. This might be a good time to talk to him. Mado was trying his damned hardest to keep them separated. Ichigo picked up his feet and hurried to catch up with his friend.

"Amon! Hey, Amon! Hold up," Ichigo called out, running after the man.

"Ichigo?" Amon asked, turning to meet his friend.

"Hey, long time no see, Amon," Ichigo said, catching his breath. "I see Mado's not with you this time."

"Yeah, he's back at the office. This is your night off?" Amon asked.

"Yeah, I was going to the market when I spotted you," Ichigo said, looking down at Amon's dirty hands and the odd item within them. "What's that in your hands?"

"This is the break in my case. It's number 696's mask. We've been following a woman that may be his mate. She had just buried this at a makeshift grave," he held up a thin dirty mask to Ichigo. He shrunk back a little looking at it. "With this I can prove that 723 is a ghoul."

"Let me get this straight… You dug that out of a grave?" Ichigo questioned, looking a little hurt.

"Yes. We've been tracking her for a while now. With this we can now bring the case to a close," Amon stated with a smile. "That bitch has been hiding quite well within human society."

"Has she?" Ichigo said, looking away.

"Hey. Look, I know you and Mado don't see eye to eye but I'll see if I can't get you involved somehow so we can hang out some," Amon said, looking down at the mask in his hands. "Maybe in the capturing."

"I doubt it. You know him best. He won't like me being there," Ichigo sighed.

"Well, I'm sure as long as you don't use your Quinque he'll be fine with it," Amon stated. "It's not really your case after all. You really will just be tagging along."

"You mean be a spectator?" Ichigo clarified, crossing his arms.

"Yeah... Pretty much," Amon shrugged. "Now I've got to get this back down to the office. I'll let you know if I can get you involved or not. I'll call you."

"O-okay," Ichigo said as Amon turned. "I'll see you."

"You too. Take care," Amon said, walking on back towards the office.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think about the move his friend just pulled. Ichigo knew it was to help farther the case but at the same time to desecrate a grave…? Amon was the top of his graduating class so of course he would think outside of the box but… It just didn't sit right with Ichigo. Given his past it really hit him hard the longer he thought about it. Amon would do anything to catch a ghoul even more so than him. Amon had a pretty bad history with ghouls so that explained a few things. Ichigo let out a long sigh. It was a job and a job had to be done, pleasant or not. As it was he needed to get to the market before it closed.

* * *

Needless to say Ichigo wasn't happy about what had just happened. He was allowed to come on the capture as long as he promised to not get physically involved. Which he did agree to, however, Mado decided to pull a fast one. Something told Ichigo that things weren't quite right. Mado of all people called him and purposely gave Ichigo the wrong time and place. Ichigo was going to be damn if he'd let that bastard get away with that.

He rushed out of the building in a hurry as the rain started to pour down. He forgot his umbrella in his office and at this point the umbrella would have been in the way. Thankfully another man that was working close to the case knew where they were going to be. Ichigo just hoped he wasn't too late. It would just piss Mado off to no end if he made it in time. He wasn't going to miss that chance.

"You're so going to regret this," Ichigo growled out as he rounded the block. "Ah, there they are."

He spotted Mado and Amon at the next block. He'd catch up with them shortly. It was just hard trying to get around the other pedestrians. Even in the rain people clogged the sidewalk. He was almost there and could just see around the block when he stopped dead in his tracks, looking between his fellow investigators. He was expecting the woman but not the child that was with her. Was this the female ghoul they were after? Amon never mentioned a child being with her. A young girl at that.

Amon turned around with a badge to keep the civilians back. He then spotted Ichigo in a soaking wet trench coat, hanging back. He motioned Ichigo to come forward. He hesitantly did so. Something wasn't settling well inside him. He remained quiet as he came to a stop behind Mado and Amon.

Ichigo watched as the woman ghoul looked shocked and mouthed the word, "Hawk." She then turned towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. That sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse. What was it? Why was he feeling that this? They were ghouls after all; creatures that eat people like hollows eat souls so… What made this so different? What was it that was sending off warning bells?

"Run," the woman ordered, to her child as her eyes finally revealed what she was.

"Mom…?" the girl whined, worry soaking her small voice.

"Kagune. You ready?" Mado asked.

"Yes, sir," Amon answered.

Ichigo just stood there in shock as he watched the mother ghoul ordered her daughter once more to leave. The girl finally turned and ran as fast as she could from the fight. His training told him to follow her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had taken on ghoul children before but they were ready for a fight but this one… She seemed so meek compared to the others. She reminded him too much of Yuzu when she was younger. He was starting to feel sicker as this continued on.

"You're not getting past me…" she warned, glaring at Mado, Amon, and Ichigo.

"Who do you think you are, bitch…?" Amon replied as he readied for a fight.

"Kurosaki, make yourself useful go after the child," Mado ordered, sternly, making room for Amon.

Ichigo just stared at him, dumbfounded. Mado glared at him. He managed to track them here the least Ichigo could do was go after the young girl as ordered.

"Stop standing there like a statue! Go after her, you idiot," Mado snapped. "Get that child and bring her back!"

Ichigo turned and quickly gave chase. The mother ghoul hastily turned her sights on him. She wasn't about to let Hawk go after her daughter but she was quickly blocked by Amon. It gave Ichigo a window to get by. He ran for a small distance but then stopped abruptly. He knew he could easily catch up to her but he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt that little girl. He'd just make up a fib that she got away from him. It's happened to every investigator. The rain was coming down hard and her small stature made it so she could duck down and hide in things.

Ichigo just decided to double back to his original location. He arrived just in time to watch the mother ghoul collapse to the ground, blooded and broken. She was beaten and it took no time it seemed. He couldn't hear them too much over the pouring rain from where he stood. He dared to get a little closer to see if he could hear their verbal exchanges. They didn't seem to notice him approach. They were too focused on her to pay him any mind.

"If you had come quietly with us, you wouldn't have had to die on the streets," Mado stated, glaring down at her in a crazed manner. "I would have taken my time dissecting you. But I can be merciful, too. Do you have any last words?"

Merciful? Yeah, right. Ichigo had seen how "merciful" Mado could be. He wasn't. That feeling in his stomach was now at its worst. Where was this sense of dread and pain coming from? Then it crashed into him like a 15 ton bolder. The rain. The cold. The panic. The blood. A mother's love. It reminded him of that day so many years ago. He body seized up to the point he felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched Mado raise his Quinque. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He knew what was coming but he couldn't move. He struggled just to avert his eyes, but when he did, his eyes fell on two figures hanging back, peeking from an alleyway.

 _Kaneki and the little girl? Oh no! Don't… No, not in front of her!_ Ichigo watched in horror a thick spray of crimson blocked their faces from his view for but a moment but if felt like so much longer.

Ichigo managed to catch a glimpse of Kaneki covering the girl's eyes last second. She didn't see it. Thank goodness she didn't see it. The very last thing Ichigo saw was the soaked pavement coming up to greet him and then nothing.

* * *

 _ **Oi… Oi… King… Hey, King, wakey, wakey. How long are you planning to sleep? Get up you lazy ass.**_

Who was calling him? He knew that voice. He knew that voice well.

 _What…?_ He faintly replied.

 _ **You idiot! I asked how long do you plan to stay asleep? Do I need to spell it out for you, King? You need to wake up.**_

He honestly knew that voice but from where? The answer he was looking for was in the voice's own words. There was only one person to ever called him King. But why now? Was he dreaming it? His inner demon should have been long gone by now so who was calling him?

 _ **Oh, it's me all right. I'm still here, King. I haven't gone anywhere. I've just been sleeping but I'm up from my forced hibernation and it feels so good!  
**_

 _No, you can't be… You can't be here! I got rid of you when I used—_

 _ **You only put me in hibernation I was never actually "gone." So... Let's take a look as to what really woke me up. First off, you just took a rather nasty spill to the head, add on your emotional shock, and then just plain old time. So, yes, here I am again! It's been such a long time. Did you miss me any? Hahahaha!**_

 _Please tell him I'm just hallucinating...  
_

 _ **Sorry to say you're not. I do so love your denial but that's not going to change facts. This time though there are no shinigami powers holding me back. It's just you and me, King. Now like I was saying earlier… WAKE UUUUP!**_

* * *

Ichigo's chocolate eyes snapped open and he soon realized he was in a dark hospital room with the only light come from the cracked door. How did he get here? His head was killing him not to mention his nose. He reached up feeling a bandage on his said swollen nose. Did he bust it? What had happened? His mind was a little hazy on all the facts. He tried to remember. He was on a case with Amon and Mado. There was… There was a mother ghoul and a daughter ghoul and then… Mado he… Right in front of the girl along with his neighbor Kaneki who was also watching. Mado killed the mother ghoul without even letting the poor woman finish her goodbye.

Tears started to form in his eyes as the scene started to play back along with the death of his own mother. He never actually saw the killing blow to his mother but he was left her bloodied body still protecting him. Why now of all times was this bothering him so badly? He thought for a moment and realized there were several key factors. A lot of parallels and the right ones. They just dismantled him emotionally, mentally, and physically. In a sense he had relived that traumatic event of his own mother and everything in him just shut down.

More tears started to slide down his cheeks and he covered his face with his shaking hands. A mother, a good mother was now gone and her daughter left alone. He really started to doubt his life choices. He thought he was doing real good in the world but he should have known better than that. Not everything is black and white. There were always shades of grey and how could he have been so blind to that.

"…believe it's exhaustion. You said he wanted an early vacation?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't know he was that bad off. I feel terrible not seeing it sooner. I'm his superior and I should have looked after him a little better."

That was Hayashi's voice but he didn't recognize the man she was walking too. Most likely the doctor.

"Well, as it is, he does have a minor concussion and a broken nose after planting his face in the pavement the way he did. He has no choice but to take that vacation now. This is of course would be medical leave instead of an actual vacation."

"Yeah, I know. How long do you think he'll be out of work?"

"At least a good solid two weeks. It'll give his head some time to heal and hopefully give him some time to rest. Goodness, knows he needs that rest more than anything and you should, too. You and that other man have been here most of the day. He's in good hands right now."

"I just feel bad leaving him."

"I assure you he's in good hands. You can come back tomorrow. Maybe by then he'll be awake."

"Okay. Thank you," she said as her voice started to fade down the hall. "Let me know if something happens!"

"I will, ma'am, I will."

 _ **Awe… She's so sweet. Honestly I think she has a thing for you.**_

"What…? I…" Ichigo's voice caught in his throat.

 _ **No, you weren't dreaming, King. I am indeed here. You know… I've been going through your memories. Impressive work I must admit.**_ _ **Very**_ _ **impressive. You've developed a rather warped sense of justice, while I've been asleep. Hmm, I wonder where that comes from? Do you know by chance? Hahaha!**_

 _Damn it! I thought I was finally rid of you!_

 _ **Wishful thinking, King. You can't get rid of me that easily. Hahaha! After all I am the truest part of you.**_

 _The part I sometimes would like to forget. I just never wanted to hear your voice again.  
_

 _ **I've noticed you don't want to hear a lot of things. You don't want to see them either. The truth is, King, and don't you dare deny it, you see yourself in the ghouls you so admirably kill. You see me, the other half of you hate so much. We share a lot of the same traits in a way and you don't like it.**_

 _That's not true! I'm nothing like them!_

 _ **Oh, that just bull. You know it. It's within human nature to destroy things that mimic them. Ghouls are so close to humans that humans are terrified of them. It's not just because they are cattle to ghouls, it's because they can hide among anyone and be anyone. On the flip side ghouls must think the same way about humans. We look too much like them. Both ghouls and humans are apex predators in their own rights. They are magnates of the same polarity. Constantly pushing each other away and never meeting, making a rather nasty gap that can't be closed. You understand. I know you do.**_

 _Do you have to bring this up now...? This is not the best time to be fussing at me. My entire head is killing me and my is completely drained.  
_

 _ **Changing the subject, I see. Not happening! Remember what you witnessed today… Who was more of a monster? The helpless mother and daughter or your friend and his partner? You do the same guilty work they do. You've killed families and torn them apart thinking it was the right thing to do. Take a good look at your right and wrong, King. You're going to be stuck in that polarity gap. Changes are coming, changes you can't stop! Hahahaha! I'm no longer as spiritual as I used to be. I'm more genetic. Sooner or later with no way of fighting me back we will start to meld together little by little.**_

 _That's a lie! There's no way that can be possible. I'll just have to beat you like I did last time. I will win!_

 _ **Did I stutter? Hahaha! I said genetic level. Your former shinigami abilities kept me more or less as another entity. Without it we are going to crash into each other. I may not have the power to take you over mentally like I used to but your body will start to show your hollow side. Your dark side. You won't be an average human anymore. Hell, you won't even be human. Hahahaha! You'll be closer to ghouls but not the same either. You really will be stuck in the middle never to be accepted as one or the other.**_

 _That has to be lie? What do you really want? If you're just trying to scare me for some reason...  
_

 _ **Don't believe me? Look at your nails, King, and tell me what you see.  
**_

Ichigo slowly cast his eyes down at his hands in his lap. Right at the base of the nails were signs of the nails starting to change color; a dark color. Ichigo drew in a shaky breath as fear started to build in his heart.

 _ **You'll ultimately grow into it. The changes won't be sudden like they once were. On top of that I have no idea just how much you will change. It might be very subtle or it might be full Vasto Lorde. There is no control over it.**_

 _If I'm to become a hollow… Couldn't I just go to… Well, to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo?_

 _ **No.**_

 _What? But you said…_

 _ **You're still living, idiot. Hueco Mundo and Soul Society are for the dead, remember? You don't have your Soul-pass and I seriously doubt you want to throw your whole life away to just hide away in that dusty shithole. Besides, that's well out of character for you. What happened to you while I was sleeping?**_

 _A lot… Ah, man… I hate having to deal with you again. It was nice while it lasted._

 _ **Well, I'll let you in on another secret. I don't really have that much time left. I'm running on low like a dying battery. A couple of weeks to a month at best.**_

 _Is that so? So you'll just be leaving me to fend for my own?_

 _ **Ha! Don't be stupid, King. I'm your instincts you can't lose me just like that. Instead of worrying about turning into a living hollow why don't you focus on what you can still do as a human? Like fixing your past mistakes for example.**_

 _Fix my mistakes? You… Huh? This is a little out of character for you. You almost sound like you care._

 _ **That's what you would do and you know it! Besides… It might just clear your conscious. You may not have excess to your inner world but it's starting to flood again and fast. This isn't how I want to go out, drowning is your self-pity. It's cold and miserable.**_

 _I suppose… I suppose that would be the best thing to do. Sooner or later I will have to quit the CCG but until that time comes… Maybe I could help get Mado and Amon off of the little girl's trail._

 _ **Now you're thinking like the big softy idiot I know.**_

 _I'm not sure if that's an insult or a complement._

 _ **Uh, just take it as both. But you do realize that going through with this means you're going to be fighting against the grain. You'll be labeled a traitor for your efforts.**_

 _Ah, please. Since when have I actually obeyed the rules? I like bending things._

 _ **But bending isn't breaking. You'll be hunted for your actions.**_

 _This was your idea. If you didn't think I could pull this off you would have never told me. You live in me so I know you don't want to die either._

 _ **Yes, but sooner or later I won't exist but you will. It will be a lifelong fight if you actually do this.**_

 _I know but I have places to hide until things cool off. Do you think I'm that damn stupid?_

He heard the hollow draw in sharp breath. He was going to make a sarcastic retort about that comment.

 _Don't answer that! NO!_

 _ **Hahahaha! I gave you the idea but it's your choice. Weigh your options and think about the consequences before you do anything. For now… I think I'll go back to sleep. The longer I stay active the quicker I'll burn through my reserves. Ja ne!**_

Ichigo let out a long, heavy sigh. He hated to admit it but the hollow was right. That would be something the old him would do and without a second thought or hesitation. He really did need to think this out. Was he really willing to risk everything he had made for himself? He only had a limited window and to do right by that little girl if nothing else. He couldn't fix it completely but if he could make it so that the poor girl had a chance at life he was going to try. But everything had to be done gently if he was to actually succeed. He just prayed he still had time to help that girl.

* * *

It was the following day and the sun was starting to set turning the air into a tangerine color. It was at that time Kaneki felt like he wanted to go by "that place." The place where Mrs. Fueguchi was—last seen. He just wanted to say a little pray for her. It would make him feel better especially after dealing with Touka's outburst from earlier that day. Touka took the news extremely hard. She was ready to just go after the Doves without a second thought. He understood her wanting for vengeance but at the same time Yoshimura also had a valid point to not start a war with the Doves. He didn't know who was right and who was wrong. He just knew that it hurt remembering what transpired yesterday.

He was close the block where it happened. He wasn't going to get too close but he just wanted pay his respects. When he finally arrived he was not expecting the sight before him. It was Kurosaki better known as Hawk. His bright orange hair was looking rather unkempt under the bandage wrapped around his head and his nose had a large bandage as well. His black suit and trench coat from yesterday were a little muddy and wrinkled. In his hands were two vases he set them close to where Mrs. Fueguchi was slain but out of the way to not get knocked over. One was a large vase with several flowers while the other was smaller only containing three.

That was odd. Kaneki continued to watch, standing motionless. A moment later it looked like Ichigo was praying. Why was he doing that? He was a Dove after all. Why should he care about a ghoul? Well, come to think about it Hinami had told him that Hawk started to chase her and then just abruptly gave up right after. Why was that? Then there was Kurosaki just passing out right as other investigator killed… Kaneki shook his head. He didn't know what to think.

Kurosaki then turned and headed back in the direction of the apartments. Once out of sight Kaneki's curiosity got the better of him. He made his way over to the small offering. It was an odd sort of an arrangement of artificial flowers. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of both. He noticed that the large vase had oak leaves. That wasn't a flower but then again… He remembered something once that different plants and flowers had different meanings. Well, now this was going to be interesting.

* * *

It was pretty late when Kaneki had finished deciphering each flower. It was a little sad now that he had obtained the meanings of those flowers. He let out a long sigh. He sort of wished had hadn't done this but then again… He looked at the list on his computer screen and his frown deepened more.

Hyacinth (purple) — I am sorry, please forgive me, sorrow

Carnation (light red) — my heart aches for you, admiration

Oak Leaves — bravery

Carnation (pink) — mother's love

Rose (dark crimson) — mourning

Zinnia (yellow) — daily remembrance

Then the second and smallest vase was the simplest. Something told Kaneki this one was for Hinami. The meaning of these flowers were as follows:

Bearded Crepis — protection

Rose (dark crimson) — mourning

Cinquefoil — beloved daughter

So basically what he got from this was… Kurosaki was apologizing to Mrs. Fueguchi and recognized and possibly admired her bravery and that she would not be forgotten. The small vase basically meant to protect the mourning daughter. Did Kurosaki plan to do something about Hinami? Crepis had another name, Hawksbeard, he found out. Hawk of course was Kurosaki's street name.

Kaneki looked at his front door and debated if he should go a few doors down. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He wasn't a fighter and he didn't want to get in one but… He shook his head. He might as well take a shower and try to calm his mind. He got to his bare feet and turned towards his bathroom. Now he was even more confused than before. Yoshimura wanted them to keep their heads down, Touka wanted to get back at the Doves, and Kurosaki… Kaneki was still on the fence about him. Was he an enemy turned friend or was he still the enemy that had some sort of pity?

He feverishly shook his head and grabbed a fresh towel on the way into the bathroom. He just needed to get his mind to clear. He was so worked up over everything that's been going on. Hopefully a shower would help, although he highly doubted it. He was just too worked up right now. He hated feeling like this. He felt helpless no matter how much he wanted to help. Was there anything he could even do? Should he even try to help? He didn't know. He just flat out didn't know what to do and it scared him.

(A/N I know, super long chapter. I don't think I'll update these too often. I've got other stories I need to focus on. This was to just get it out of my system more than anything. If I didn't put something down it was going to haunt me and until I did something. So yeah. Tell me what you all think. Laters.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. Hidden in Plain Sight

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 2

Hidden in Plain Sight

(A/N So, okay wow. I was totally not expecting this sort of turn out. I'm quite shocked to be honest. It was what I call an "idea dump." It had just been running around my head and I had to, well, dump it to be rid of it. After I wrote it I wasn't even going to post it but I thought better of and I'm sort of glad I did. The only problem is that… Well, I never really thought beyond that little bit. Again it was because I wasn't expecting the turn out I got. So, yeah… I've been really racking my brain to come up with how to continue and end it. I'm going off the manga more so than the anime. I'm making a chapter or two more after this one. I'm not really sure but they will be long ones like the first one. So, yeah… I hope you enjoy.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Kaneki looked at his front door and debated if he should go a few doors down. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He wasn't a fighter and he didn't want to get in one but… He shook his head. He might as well take a shower and try to calm his mind. He got to his bare feet and turned towards his bathroom. Now he was even more confused than before. Yoshimura wanted them to keep their heads down, Touka wanted to get back at the Doves, and Kurosaki… Kaneki was still on the fence about him. Was he an enemy turned friend or was he still the enemy?

He feverishly shook his head and grabbed a fresh towel on the way into the bathroom. He just needed to get his mind to clear. He was so worked up over everything that's been going on. Hopefully a shower would help, although he highly doubted it. He was just too worked up right now. He hated feeling like this. He felt helpless no matter how much he wanted to help. Was there anything he could even do? Should he even try to help? He didn't know. He just flat out didn't know what to do and it scared him.

* * *

(Present)

Ichigo hung up his phone and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He had just gotten off the phone with Hayashi. She just relayed the grim news that Kusaba was killed by a female ghoul wearing a rabbit mask. Kusaba was a good man and Ichigo hated the news of his passing. Amon had rushed to help but got knocked around pretty good. Mado showed up finally ending the deadly skirmish with the ghoul getting away. There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that the attack was spawned in retaliation to the death of the mother ghoul.

A noble effort on her part but also a stupid and fatal one. "Rabbit" was most likely a relative or a close friend. He highly doubted it was the daughter. She didn't seem the type. Now "Rabbit" would be hunted as well. Mado will do everything in his power to make sure that happens. There was no telling what tactic that old man would stoop to. Ichigo clinched his teeth and stood up. Time was running out he feared. He was on medical leave and couldn't really do much. Hayashi made it quite clear that until the doctor cleared him he wasn't going back to the field.

However, he needed information on what was going on at the office. It might help him keep the young girl out of trouble and alive. He had made up his mind about this. This was most likely going to be the last thing he does as an investigator. It was time to stop what he was doing. He walked over to a bag pulled out a pen and a notebook. He had been planning out key points these last couple of days but really needed to know what Mado was going to do. As much as he'd like to call Amon he was way too involved with Mado and the case. He needed to stay a step back or two from them.

Hayashi came to mind. She owned him a few favors but then again she was too close to him; not a good idea to rely on her. Distance was key to his plan as it would make it harder to trace him should the shit hit the fan. He looked at what he had written down. He had clothes to hide his body, a mask and hood to conceal his head and face, and he even ordered a voice modifier that should arrive sometime tomorrow. Amon and Mado would recognize him otherwise so he had to keep everything hidden. But there was one more thing he needed to include in his disguise. Hiding his voice and body was good against humans but the ghouls would catch his scent too quickly. He had been coming up with different concoctions to mask his human scent. The more potent the masking smell, the better.

He looked at the ingredients and he knew he had to go out and buy them. They were mostly spices and herbs that were sharp, tangy, and spicy. He'd soak his clothes in that concoction to make sure he would be fully covered. But this was only the bare bones. Without knowing where, when and how Mado was going to track down the girl, doing all this planning would be useless. He needed eyes and ears on the inside but who could he trust? He snapped his notebook shut and stared at the blue cover. Hell, if he still had his shinigami powers he could saunter into the building without a single person knowing he was even there.

He scoffed and shook his head. If only… If only that were possible but as of right now he still wasn't able to even see a regular plus soul. He didn't even know if he would be able to. His hollow had remained far too quiet and there was no way to ask him. He clicked his tongue and walked to his bedroom and sat down on his futon. He opened the notebook again and was trying to figure how to move forward. He wrote down a few little side notes but that wasn't even a drop in the bucket. This was frustrating him to no end.

He might just stop by the office sometime soon and see if he could hear any good tidbits. It would also be rude not to visit with Amon after he got knocked around. He knew Amon would be at the office regardless of his condition. He couldn't ask any direct question but he might be able to get a lead and go from there. It was getting late and his head was aching and his nose was sore. He lightly touched his black and blue nose. The bruising was dark and even extended out to around his eyes. He looked like a mess and still felt like one, too.

He got up and started turning some of the lights off. He walked to the door to make sure it was locked. He paused briefly as he checked the handle. He knew that Kaneki had to be a ghoul, given the fact that he was with the girl. He didn't even have an inkling that the boy was one and he doubted that boy knew he was with CCG until recently. This was going to get awkward and perhaps a bit sticky when they crossed paths again. Would Kaneki attack him or would he run?

That was for later. He turned the last of the lights off and crawled into bed. What was he to do? Hayashi would kill him if she found out that he showed up so soon but he'd have to take that risk. He'd bite it and wait a couple more days before showing up at the office. He knew Mado needed time to calculate his plans. He was a rather good tactician when it came to hunting ghouls. Mado would think his plan through for a while so Ichigo knew he had a little time. He just hoped he could catch on to something before it was too late.

* * *

Kaneki dragged his feet a bit as he climbed the steps to the café. He was tired from the night before. He yawned as he opened the door and stepped in. The place was already fairly busy. He sighed walking toward the back to change into his work uniform. This day was just going to drag on for him. He wanted to visit Hinami before he got started. He walked up the steps and lightly knocked on her door. He pushed down the handle to see her sitting on the bed with her head hung low and her hands folded in her lap.

He shut the door quietly and sat down beside her. He brushed a bit of hair from her face and forced a smile. She wouldn't even look at him. He knew she had been crying again recently. It hurt him to see her like this. He knew the pain of losing a mother. It pulled at his heartstrings to see her like this. He wished he knew what to say to her but what could he say that hasn't already been said? He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He'd have to put that up before he went out. He pulled it out to turn it off but paused. He still had that picture of the flowers. He wasn't sure if he should show her this or not. He bit his lip a little as he mulled it over. He might as well, it could make her feel a little better. He opened the gallery and clicked on the picture. He set the phone in her lap for her to look at it.

"I found them last night. Someone left flowers for you and your mom," Kaneki said with a smile. "I don't know who but…"

His voice trailed off as Hinami just handed him back the phone. She then put her head back down on the pillow. He was hoping it would cheer her up but no such luck. She needed to heal on her own time and in her own way. He got to his feet and looked down at her with sympathy in his eyes. He turned off his phone and walked towards the door.

"I-I hope you get to feeling better," he said as he opened the door. "And I'm sorry…"

"Thank you," she mumbled into her pillow.

He nodded solemnly and shut the door behind him with a quiet click. This was just eating at him and he didn't know what to do to help her. He climbed back down the stairs into the café. He put his phone up with his street clothes and straightened his uniform before walking out onto the floor. This was indeed going to be a long day. He drew in a deep breath and put on a smile for the customers. He saw Touka walk by him as he walked around the bar. She didn't look too good today. He just shook it off as a costumer sat down at a table. He walked over, pulling out a pen and a notepad. The death of Mrs. Fueguchi was weighting on everyone it seemed.

He wondered if he should show those flowers to Yoshimura or not, since he saw Hawk set them down. Would it be wise or not, especially after he found the hidden message in them? It was eating at him that he knew a secret like that. Perhaps after the café closed for the night he'd confront Yoshimura about the flowers and all that he knew. He might just leave out the fact the Hawk was his neighbor 3 doors down. He didn't want to cause a ruckus where he lived. It wouldn't end well for anyone.

* * *

Yoshimora flipped the sign over from open to closed as staff started to leave for the day. He was surprised to see Kaneki still hanging around. No doubt the young man wanted to talk to him about something. He walked over to the bar where Kaneki was sitting, looking down at his phone. He cleared his throat as Kaneki turned to look at him. He had a worried look on his face. Was he still worried about Touka? The girl did it to herself going against his orders. There was nothing for Kaneki to worry about. Touka had to learn somehow. She was headstrong and hated to be suppressed in anyway. Now the CCG was after her and it was her own doing.

"Kaneki, what are still doing here?" Yoshimura asked, standing beside Kaneki. "If it's about Touka…"

"No… It's not about her. I… I wanted to talk to you about something I saw," Kaneki answered, looking up at Yoshimura with a solemn gaze. "Yesterday—I w-went to visit the area where Mrs. Fueguchi was…"

He was clearly struggling to get something off his mind. Yoshimura sat down on the stool beside the young man and leaned on the well-polished bar. Kaneki turned away from him and stared at the black screen of his phone.

"Kaneki, what's wrong?" Yoshimura asked as Kaneki fiddled with his phone and handed him the device. "Hmm? Flowers?"

"Yeah… I just went to pay my respects but when I arrived I saw someone put those down," he stated quietly.

"And just who was this someone? You seem rather troubled by this. Was it someone you know?" the manager asked, handed the phone back over.

"You could say that, I guess. The person who set those down… Well, it Hawk," Kaneki struggled to get it out of his mouth.

Yoshimura looked a little stunned at those words. Hawk set down those flowers? Why would a CCG investigator do such a thing? He let this information settle for a moment. He never heard of such a thing. Even for a long as he lived. He could tell that Kaneki knew more still from the way he was fidgeting.

"Hawk set them down? Well, that is quite interesting, I must say," Yoshimura said and Kaneki nodded. "Did he see you yesterday?"

"No, I stayed back… But I think he saw me with Hinami just before he collapsed the other day," Kaneki stated, quietly.

"I would have liked to have known that sooner," Yoshimura said sternly. "Do you think he knows what you are?"

"I'm not really sure but I know he can put two and two together without much trouble," Kaneki sighed, hanging his head low.

"I see…" Yoshimura breathed and got to his feet. "I'll make us some coffee."

"There's something else. Those flowers aren't just an offering. Flowers have different meanings. I was tipped off by the oak leaves in the larger arrangement, they mean bravery," Kaneki said, turning on his phone again and showed the flowers to Yoshimura again. "From what I got from them was this. He was apologizing to her, recognized her bravery as a mother, and that she won't be forgotten. The smaller one is for Hinami and from what I got from it… It means protect the grieving daughter. This yellow flower is called Bearded Crepis it's the one that means protection. Bearded Crepis has another name: Hawksbeard."

Yoshimura slowly eased back onto the stool more than a little stunned at those words. This was indeed something out of the norm. The two sat silently for moment or two. Yoshimura didn't know what to make of this and clearly Kaneki didn't either. The meaning was clear and to the point but why would Hawk do this something like this? This was not something done casually. Hawk really took the time to study and gather those faux flowers. Something wasn't right about this. Either the CCG was playing a really dirty trick or Hawk was doing this on his own with honest intentions. If it's the latter what was Hawk planning to do?

"Kaneki, do you think Hawk means what he's saying with those flowers?" Yoshimura inquired and Kaneki shrugged. "I mean, it could very easily be a ploy to capture Hinami."

"I don't think it's that… The look on his face was too sincere when he placed them down," Kaneki answered, running a hand through his hair. "But I can't rule out anything either, and yet, there's also the fact he just stopped chasing Hinami so abruptly. Something must have resonated with him during that time. That's what I'm getting from this. Just before he collapsed he had a shocked and pained look at his face as he watched Mrs. Fueguchi… Hmm… Maybe I'm reading this too far."

"Perhaps or perhaps not. It's very rare but some people from the CCG have developed some form of sympathy for ghouls in the past. However, it never ends well for them. The CCG sees them as turncoats and will arrest them with charges of treason. Ghouls only see them as spies for the CCG and kill them," Yoshimura spoke clearly. "If he truly means to help Hinami this young man will be throwing away his life. Even if he just plans to help this one time and should the CCG find out… Well, let me put this into prospective for you. Think of Touka and what she has done."

Kaneki's body stiffed at the sound of those words. Yoshimura was comparing Hawk and Touka? Kaneki inwardly scoffed. Touka would not like hear this but he was getting the idea of where this was going.

"She did something she shouldn't have and is paying for it. Hawk will be doing the same thing in a sense and sooner or later, he too, will be in the same boat as her. If this is the gamble he's willing to make than he must understand the consequences of his actions," Yoshimura said, folding his aged hands on the bar. "This is not something for him to take lightly and I doubt he would. From that brief encounter I had, he seemed like a good person and I wish him the best of luck, however, we need to keep our own noses out of it."

"But why? If he really does mean to help her shouldn't we—" Kaneki was cut short as Yoshimura raised his hand to stop him.

"No. We need to remain as distant as possible from him. We need to help Hinami too and we can't do that if we get too close to him and get ourselves caught," Yoshimura stated frankly. "Let him go as far as he can and we'll pick it up from there. We can't travel the same path as him. Like what I told you earlier, the ghouls of Anteiku cannot stand up against such a magnitude of investigators. If he manages to help Hinami, good, however, if he fails we have to remain standing. It's not just for Hinami but for the sake of the whole community. Do I make myself clear, Kaneki?"

"Yes," Kaneki muttered and nodded his head.

"We also still have to treat this as way to catch Hinami. Don't trust his intentions until he's played his full hand," Yoshimura added, getting to feet again. "Even then don't put all your trust in him and don't do something brash like what Touka has done. Let him do what he wants without getting involved."

Kaneki nodded again and stood up, grabbing his phone and satchel. Yoshimura let out a sigh.

"I don't want to seem cruel but that's just how things are done here. We look after each other but those that risk our safety cannot be helped," Yoshimura stated.

Kaneki walked passed his manager and toward the door. He understood fully but it still hurt to follow such rules. He still wanted to help Touka, however, and Kurosaki if he really means to help Hinami. But like Yoshimura stated he should also treat this as a trap. He still wasn't that familiar with how the Doves operated. He just really hoped his neighbor was being sincere with his hidden message.

He opened the door and walked down the steps towards his apartment. He had been careful not cross paths with Kurosaki, although, he really hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since that day. He knew Kurosaki was home as he saw the lights through the curtain as he passed the front window at night. Then again he did take a nasty spill and was most likely nursing his wounds.

A few minutes later he found himself mounting the metal stairs of his apartment building. He hung low, looking at Kurosaki's door before stepping into the landing and quietly racing to his door. He pulled out his keys. No sooner did he finish finding his key did he hear another door open farther down the breezeway. He turned to see Kurosaki step out. He had on his ball cap and a light weight red and white coat. Kaneki scrambled to get his key in the lock while trying to keep an eye on Kurosaki. Not an easy feat.

Kurosaki turned to look at him briefly mostly hearing Kaneki's failed hurried attempts to get into his apartment. He just turned away and started to walk off without a word. Kaneki finally got his key in the narrow hole and turned the lock. He rushed into his apartment and shut the door, hard. He locked it back and stepped back from the door. His heart was pounding heavy in his chest. I stood motionless staring at his front door waiting to see if Kurosaki would come knocking. After a while Kaneki's tension started to lessen and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kurosaki wasn't coming after him.

He collapsed to his knees, trying to calm his racing heart. He knew sooner or later they'd cross paths but he was really hoping for later. He was keeping to the idea that Kurosaki may be an enemy. He'd have to continue walking on eggshells until he fully knew Kurosaki really meant what he said with those flowers.

Kaneki had a strong feeling that Kurosaki knew what he really was. This made things rather awkward and dangerous for him. He couldn't tell Yoshimura that his neighbor was Hawk. That would only complicate things that much more. However, this was making Kaneki extremely uncomfortable being that he was the only one to know this fact. He finally got up and turned on a light. He figured as long as he didn't try anything like Touka had, not that he would, he'd be fine for the most part. Well, that was what he hoped for anyway.

* * *

How did Touka talk him into this? Kaneki was currently sitting inside the CCG office building in a pilfered high school uniform no less. He was an absolute nervous wreck. He was letting Touka do most of the talking to the woman in front of them. He wasn't liking the conversation too much but what could he do? Nothing. The woman was just telling them about the main office sending some highly trained investigators. Kaneki knew about them all too well.

"They're the ones who took care of the mother ghoul. I'm sure they'll find this ghoul on the run, too," she said rather happily.

"I see that's good to hear… But it must break their hearts to have to kill such young girl," Touka said a little colder than she meant.

"Not at all. Ghouls aren't human. They're a threat to us," the woman, Ruisawa, answered just as cheerfully as before. "They deserve to be exterminated."

That stung. Those words really stung deep. Kaneki knew Touka was biting her tongue and honestly he was too. They had to keep playing their rolls or they were done for.

"I guess you're right," Touka said as she got to her feet and Kaneki followed.

They parted ways thereafter. Kaneki still wondered if it was worth coming and risking so much to give false information. He never said a word to Touka about Hawk and he wasn't going to. He knew better than to bring up anything about him. His mind quickly wondered back to those words that were just spoken to them.

 _Ghouls deserve to be exterminated, huh,_ he thought as he heard Touka let out a bit of a yelp.

He turned see that someone had run into her. She was on the floor, holding her injured arm.

"I'm sorry, young lady… Are you all right?" the man asked, looking down at her.

She looked up at him and knew that sunken face instantly. Of all people to bump into why did it have to be him? Things had just gotten that much more dangerous for them. This was the investigator that injured her. They needed to leave now.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry," she said, quickly getting back to her feet.

Her nervous actions, however, caught the investigator's attention. Something wasn't adding up with those two. He turned his attention to the woman from the intelligence department.

"Miss… Who was that?" he asked as she stopped.

"High school students with some information about your case," she answered as his eyes wondered back to them as they started towards the door.

Something wasn't adding up. There was a look of recognition on her face when she laid eyes on him. He picked up his feet and walked up behind them. Mado wasn't just going to let them leave. Something was eating at him and he wanted to make certain of something.

"You two," he called at the two seized up at his voice.

"Touka, that's…" Kaneki muttered looking back at him, a little shaken

"Not now… And don't say my name here…" she reprimanded

"Your information about the girl…" he said with a nasty smirk. "I'm Mado. I'm in charge of that case. You mind telling me a little bit more about what you saw inside?"

This wasn't good as he gestured towards the RC gate. This was not going end well. Not at all. Mado started to close the gap between them and they couldn't run. That would surely identify them as ghouls. What were they to do?

"Let's talk privately inside," Mado said, finally closing the gap. "Don't worry. I won't take up too much of your time. Please."

The look on his face was unsettling to be sure. He was on to something about them that was obvious or he wouldn't be asking them to walk through the gate. This whole ruse was starting to get dangerous and fast.

"I-I'm sorry… This took longer than expected…" Touka stated frankly to the man.

"Five minutes…" He said undeterred and held up his hand. "Five minutes that's all I'm asking."

At this point it was clear to Kaneki that Touka's fuse was pretty much spent. Kaneki could see her tense the more Mado insisted. This was getting worse by the second.

"I understand… But…" Touka said with a touch of anger in her voice.

What were they to do? How were they to get out of this mess? Suddenly Kaneki found Mado in his face with a sharp finger pointed right at him.

"You saw the girl too, didn't you?" Mado questioned before he grabbed Kaneki's arm just under his shoulder. "You'll do."

With a swift jerk Kaneki was being forced towards the RC scan gate. If he struggled what then? He really couldn't put up a resistance against the investigator.

"I'll keep it short. So come with me," Mado ordered, pulling eagerly on Kaneki.

"Kane…" Touka almost blurted out in her surprise.

 _Hold on! Wait,_ Kaneki's mind raced along with his heart. _The transplanted organs in me will set the gate off! Stop…_

"Hey, Corpse, you terrorizing kids now?" a voice rang out just before he was forced into the gate.

They turned to see a man standing not far from them in a red and white coat, jeans, and baseball cap. His face was heavily bruised but Kaneki recognized him right off. This wasn't good. His panic only intensified that much more seeing Kurosaki standing there as bold as brass. Kurosaki had to know who he was. He was sweating bullets at this point.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home, _nursing_ your wounds?" Mado spat, still keeping a good grip on Kaneki.

"I don't know… Shouldn't you be in a _nursing_ home?" Ichigo retorted with a cocky grin.

That really got to Mado as his grip became that much tighter on Kaneki's thin arm. Clearly there was bad blood there and Kaneki really didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"You little… This matter does not concern you, Kurosaki. Stay out of this. You're on sick leave and shouldn't even be here," Mado snapped, letting go of Kaneki. "Go home and stay there."

"Aw, I just came by to pick up a few things that I left in my office and to go to memorial service," Ichigo answered, flatly. "I'll be gone soon enough. Oh, wait. I meant to ask what happened after I passed out the other day, assuming you're not too senile to remember of course."

Mado turned a red a tomato at those words and just glared at him, his eye switching feverishly. He just about had enough of Kurosaki. For some reason Kurosaki was really driving that burr in deep today. What the hell was the brat's problem?

"You're doing this just to aggravate me," Mado bit out, through hsi clinched teeth. "I may not be your direct senor officer but need I remind you that I can still—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture, you old zombie," Ichigo waved him off, walking a little closer to Kaneki and the girl. "Well, hello, you two! Is that grumpy old man being mean to you?"

"Kurosaki," Mado growled as Ichigo turned to face him again, folding his arms behind his back. "I'm not playing games with you! Get what you need and leave this building!"

"Oh, man, you really can't take a joke, can you?" Ichigo answered in dull sing-song voice as he opened and closed his hand a couple of times behind his back. "You really need to lighten up a bit."

His moving hand was enough to get the ghouls' attention, which was what he wanted. He then left his hand opened. There was writing on the inside of his palm. The ink was little smudged but still very legible. It read simply as: _get out while I keep him occupied._ Clearly he was doing a fine job of that. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, they slowly backed away but not before Mado caught Kaneki again by the back of his uniform collar.

"Hey, now, you two. Not so fast. I still have some questions for you. Don't think I haven't forgotten about you," Mado said, pulling Kaneki back towards the gate. "I promise this won't take too long."

"Will you please just let us get to our next appointment?" Touka spat out as Mado turned his strange gaze at her. "We're running far too late!"

He didn't grace her with an answer as he knocked Ichigo out of the way of the gate with his briefcase, before shoving Kaneki through the scanner in one fluid motion. Everyone held their breath but nothing happened as he stumbled out the other side. This was clearly not expected by anyone. Kaneki slowly turned around to look at the three people behind him. He was shaking something terrible but thankful that the gate didn't sound off. Touka quickly cleared her throat trying to removed the anxious knot..

"Excuse me! We have cram school to get to. We'll be back later to talk but we can't be any later than we are," she snapped as Kaneki cautiously walked back through the gate.

"R-right! Sorry, I have to go…" Kaneki choked out, walking between Mado and Kurosaki.

A split second later Amon walked over to the group. He had spotted Ichigo and wanted to know what was going on. Ichigo was still on sick leave and this wasn't even his shift. He stopped and gave a brief greeting. Ichigo smiled some at him.

What else could go wrong? They were being boxed in. Getting out of here was getting harder and harder by the moment.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Amon asked, looking rather surprised even with the bandage on his eye.

Suddenly both Kanei and Touka felt a hand on their shoulder with a strong grip. They turned back to see Kurosaki smiling at them with his bruised face. Touka then caught a glimpse of the hair tucked under his hat. It was bright orange. It was Hawk of all people. Now even her nerves were starting to show.

"Oh, hey, Amon. I'll be back in a bit for a chat but I think I'll escort these two out first," Ichigo gave them a bit of a shove to get them moving.

The three walked at a brisk pace through the lobby towards the main doors. Both Touka and Kaneki felt nervous at Kurosaki's urgency to get them out of the building. Ichigo let go of Kaneki and pushed open the door for them. They quickly exited the building with a curt shove from Hawk. Kaneki almost fell. They turned to see Hawk standing in the door, glaring at them with absolute displeasure.

"Stay out of this place and don't _ever_ try a stunt like this again," Kurosaki warned, his smile from earlier was long gone and replaced with a deep scowl. "Am I perfectly clear?"

He really meant business from the look on his face. The bruising around his eyes only accentuated his threatening glare. It actually sent a violent chill through the pair as they looked up at him. Touka shook it off as best she could and glared back at him for a moment.

"Let's go," Touka said, turning sharply away from him.

"Um…" Kaneki's weak voice caught in his throat not sure what to do.

Touka only made it three steps before pausing at his voice. What was it now? She looked over her shoulder at him. Kaneki was torn between looking at her and Hawk. What was he hesitating for? She wanted to leave this place and fast. She knew it was risky coming here and staying wasn't going to help them at all.

"What now?" she snapped a little harder than she meant to. "We're already running late for our class."

"Please don't be late for class," the tone Hawk used meant he knew about them and was being gracious. "I mean you don't want to grow up and do stupid things with your life."

Dammit he really did _know_ about them. She clinched her teeth and mirrored the same action with her hands, balling them into shaking fists. This was starting to eat at her more than she'd like to admit. Hawk was taunting her. Was he trying to get a reaction out of her right in front of the CCG office?

"Let's go! NOW!" Touka ordered with a sharp voice. She couldn't stand being there anymore.

Kaneki hung his head low before closing the space that separated him from Touka. Wow, could that man ruffle some feathers. The pair started moving at a feverish pace down the walkway. Kaneki dared to take one last look back, to see Hawk shut the door and watch them through the glass.

Kurosaki wasn't playing but Kaneki was thankful that he got involved to get them out of that mess. However, it might have ended worse had the scanner gone off. That puzzled him more than anything. He was sure that his transplanted organs would have set off the gate. He should just take it as a blessing for now.

"Dammit and damn him, too. He knew we were ghouls," Touka bit out in a low voice.

"You mean that Mado person?" Kaneki asked as Touka popped in the back of the head. "It was a good thing that RC scanner didn't go off. I must be more human than…"

"I meant Hawk! Strangely enough he seemed a little familiar with you and you with him," Touka pointed out, eying the young man. "Do you have some history with him…?"

"N-no! No way!" Kaneki quickly shook his head. "He most likely interacted with me the way he did was because you're so standoffish… Uh… Wait! I meant…"

"Oh, shut up. I guess we should be thankful that he didn't blow the whistle on us and shove me through that damn gate, too," she snorted, crossing her arms and started moving again. "Damn bastard was trying it see if he could get a reaction out of us."

"Yeah, but let's just take this as a gift and be done with it," Kaneki said, following behind her.

"Still… Why would he keep us a secret from the other investigators and then let us go with but a slap on the hand?" she pointed out. "Something's off with this whole mess."

"I understand what you're saying but he may not be as forgiving if we cross his path again," Kaneki answered. "Please, let's not do anything this stupid again. This could have ended very poorly for us."

"Yeah, I know! It's just… I don't like it," she grumbled under her breath, pulling her hair out of the pigtails. _What was that odd scent on him? It was disgusting and clung to his clothes._

She snorted in frustration and quickened her pace down the sidewalk. Not wanting to be left behind Kaneki quickly dogged her steps like her shadow. This wasn't good. Kurosaki made it more than clear to steer clear of him and Kaneki was going to do just that. Hopefully Touka got the same vibe and won't do something stupid against him.

* * *

Ichigo stayed for the memorial service for Kusaba and to "gather the items from his office." Those items being a rough idea of what Mado's next move against the girl was going to be. He had a better idea now. Mado was going to use something to draw the girl out, but what, he didn't know. No doubt Mado was soon to act so Ichigo had to stay on top of it. He also sweet talked the intel woman what they had talked to into telling him what they had told her. This might also be a good place to start observing them. No doubt they'd go check out the water channel soon.

He yawned as he continued down the sidewalk. He didn't feel like taking the bus. He needed some time to think while on the move. He knew when he got home he'd have to check on that concoction he was soaking his clothes in. He hated using his bathtub but he really had nowhere else to do it. The smell had even gotten to him, which was one reason why he stepped out.

However, he was not expecting to see Kaneki and his friend there. Actually… Come to think of it, Kaneki wasn't wearing his eyepatch and he looked like he had two fully working eyes. Why would he wear an eyepatch if his eye was fine? Maybe he's blind in one eye? Damn it he didn't know and it was only something stupid to worry about. He had better things to do than worry about that boy's eyepatch. One such thing was the glaring fact that the alarm for the gate didn't sound off. Why didn't? He was sure Kaneki was a ghoul. Then again maybe he was a human sympathizer instead? He didn't know.

He needed to get ready to follow Mado and Amon tonight. He knew the info was bogus but he had to keep tabs on the investigation. He wondered the sunny streets aimlessly until he rounded a certain block. He came to a halt finally taking his surroundings in. This was the block that started everything. He noticed his flowers were missing now. Of course. He shook his head and let out a sigh. Most likely the CCG found them, knew what they were for, and had them removed. He doubted though that they'd figured the hidden meaning in those flowers. He doubted anyone would. It was just something for him more than anything.

He drew in a long heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair. It felt longer than it had this morning. He looked up twirling a small lock between his thumb and index finger. It was a little longer. Great. He'd have to keep that trimmed up. He let out the breath he was holding and closed his bruised eyes for a moment. He didn't like knowing what he was to become. Hiding himself was going to harder over time. However, he just needed to focus on hiding himself period from Mado, Amon, and the rest of the CCG. He didn't feel like being the object of a manhunt. He knew far too well how the CCG did things. He shivered some as he slowly opened his eyes again.

The sunlight stung for a moment as they came back into focus. He was about turn back toward the apartment but stalled. Something was wrong. He was looking at a rather familiar woman standing only a few feet from him. She wasn't facing him directly but he knew her. Everything around him faded into obscurity. He no longer heard the sounds of peoples' voices, the roar of the cars whizzing going by, or the distant sound of various radios playing. Everything just came to a sudden silent stop as he focused on this lone solitary woman before him, soaked in blood.

 _ **It looks like you have your sight back, King… Now what are you going to do with it?**_

The voice of his hollow echoing in his mind and broke him from his stupor. The world came crashing back in like waves at high tide. Suddenly there were quite a few more people walking the busy streets than he noticed before. His inner hollow was right. He had his " _sight"_ back after all these years. He blinked a couple of times and stood practically awestruck at the woman before him.

Noticing she was being stared it at she slowly turned her head toward him. Her tired, saddened eyes fell on Ichigo. They narrowed for a split second trying to place him before widening in surprise and fear. She took a cautious step back, unconsciously touching the large, jagged blood-soaked tear in her thin neck. What was going to happen now? Ichigo knew it was already awkward to be standing so still on the sidewalk but if he spoke out to her it only become that much more awkward. No one else knew what he was looking at after all. A man bumped shoulders with him, jarring him again from another smaller stupor.

"Stop blocking the sidewalk, asshole," the gruff looking man snapped, crossing his arms. "Tch. Damn idiot."

"Sorry…" Ichigo muttered.

The man carried on down the sidewalk, walking right through the woman Ichigo had been staring at. She shuttered some right after he carried on his own way. Clearly she was still adjusting to being a spirit. That took time and the way she died most likely didn't help either. He did move over to let people by easier. He pulled out the pen he stole from the front desk. He looked into his left palm, seeing the faint ink markings from earlier. He scribbled down another small message on his hand. This would be a much more subtle way to communicate with her. Although he couldn't write much he might be able to get his point across. He'd have to thank Rukia for this idea when or if he saw her again.

He held out the small message to the scared woman. She looked down at it, keeping her distance. She knew who he was and didn't want to get close. She was also very weary of the fact that he could see her when no one else could. Why him of all people? She focused her attention a bit more on the writing in his hand. It was short and right to the point: _I can't talk openly. If you wish to speak, follow me._

She moved her eyes up to his face and he gestured his head in the direction he was going. He turned sharply on his heel and started to walk off. It was her choice. She could follow him to wherever or remain standing in the sundrenched street. Would she just let this opportunity pass her by or would she gather her courage and follow him? She took a step forward and then another and another. She kept her distance but followed him down a few blocks.

He mounted the metal stairs of his apartment and started to climbed. She hesitantly did the same. He dismounted on his floor, walked to his door, pulled out his keys, and opened his door. He held it open for her and motioned her inside. She carefully stepped into the apartment and looked around. There wasn't much to it. It was rather plain and boxes were everywhere. He clearly hadn't been here very long. Also what was that horrible smell? It was very pungent and stung her nose.

"Um…" was the only sound that exited her mouth as she played nervously with her braid that hung over her left shoulder.

He shut the door, set down his keys, and took off his coat and his hat. His hair really was vibrant shade of orange. He walked around her and took a seat at a small table. She stood anxiously waiting to see what would happen next. She was scared to do anything and now she was second guessing this whole decision. Maybe she shouldn't have come here after all. She turned back toward to the door.

"You came this far. There's no point in running now," he spoke up, leaning back in his chair.

She stalled and turned back to him. She pulled a little harder on her braid now as he looked straight at her. Why him? Why could Hawk see her where no other living person could? She had talked to plenty of spirits but was ignored by those she needed to speak to most, the living. She finally built up the nerve to finally voice that very question.

"H-how can you see me where others cannot?" she asked, casting her eyes from him.

"I'm special that way," he replied, plainly.

"That's not much of an answer," she said, quietly.

"What more can I say?" he shrugged at her and then sighed. "I suppose I'll explain more later on when the time is better."

"Later on?" she choked out. "But…"

"No need to rush everything," he stated, plainly. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I welcomed you here."

"Yes. You're one of the last people I should ever follow," she said, frankly. "If it wasn't for the sheer fact you can see me I wouldn't have…"

"Well, I'm happy you did. I wanted to talk about your daughter," his voice trailed off as her face soured some.

He wanted information on her daughter? That was not going to happen.

"I'm not helping you catch her! You leave her alone," she warned, glaring daggers at Ichigo. "You people have done enough damage to my family. You can't even leave my only child in peace?"

"I mean to keep her out of the CCG's hands not put her in them," he quickly snapped back and her voice caught in her throat. "I'm going to try and keep her safe and hidden."

She just stared at him in disbelief. How could she believe him? He was the infamous investigator known as Hawk. Why would he do something like protect a ghoul? She couldn't see this as truth. There was no way she could believe him.

"That's a lie," she bit out, walking toward to door again. "I have nothing else to say to you other than stay away from her!"

She went to leave and paused spotting something out of the corner of her eye. She spotted a few familiar flowers sitting on the floor in a corner. They were like the ones left where she had… The oak leaves were what she noticed most. She looked over her shoulder at him as he remained sitting, waiting for her next move. She never saw who placed them as she was with Hinami that evening but when she returned that night they were there. A day later she watched as an investigator spotted them and kicked the vases over and breaking them. He picked up the flowers and glass before dumping them in the trash. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Those flowers?" she muttered, turning to look at him directly. "You were the one that placed them?"

"I did," he nodded.

"Why? Why would you leave me flowers?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"You reminded me of something and of someone," he answered, running a hand through his orange locks. "The whole incident reminded me what happened years ago but I forgot the feeling and the meaning. A few days ago all I saw was a mother just trying to protect her child. I understand that need and desire. My mother lost her life doing the same for me."

She stood quietly for a moment, looking at him intently. She wanted to say this was lie but the look on his face… That sad expression and the pain his eyes said everything. That was no lie. He wasn't making anything up. Then a thought hit her. Was a ghoul that took his mother's life? A lot of investigators have past issues with ghouls that drive them to do what they do. Was this what happened to Hawk?

"Was it… What is a ghoul?"

"No. A hollow."

She froze. She had leaned real quick what a hollow was. She had seen what hollows did to the other spirits. She shuttered at the thought.

"A h-hollow?" she choked on the words.

"You've heard of them, I take it."

"I've seen them a couple of times and the others ghosts have told me about them too…"

"Well… To make this short and sweet; I was 9 when I saw what I thought was girl at the riverbank in my hometown. It had been raining heavy all day and the river was swollen," he explained, looking down at the floor. "I took off down the embankment thinking she was going to jump. My mother called out to me as I made it to the bank. After that I only remember coming to on the wet ground, lying on my back. When I opened my eyes I saw my mother resting on top of me. She was dead. I'm not sure what happened completely but… A hollow using a lure disguised as girl killed her and ate her soul."

She stood quietly in shock, thinking about what she just heard. It wasn't a ghoul that attacked his mother but a hollow? Honestly she was expecting to hear it was a ghoul. Hollows were new to her and she was still trying to come to grips with everything that happened.

"What happened after that?" she whispered.

"More than I care to share," he moaned. "But enough of the past. Let's focus on what's happening now. Mado, the investigator that killed you, is diligently looking for your daughter. I have no idea what he truly plans to do. I know he's going to lure her out of where she's hiding. That's the extent of my knowledge."

"You want to know where she is?" she asked, still not trusting him.

"I'd like to but it would not be wise," he stated flatly. "I can't be traced to any locations she may be taking shelter in. I have to look after my own ass as well. Not only that but I could get more of your kind in danger."

"I understand that but how do you plan to save my daughter?" she asked as smile graced his lips.

"I'm not invisible but you are," he pointed at her as she took a step back. "You can get into the places I can't. I need you to be my eyes and ears to what's going on. I'm on medical leave and really shouldn't be at the office. I only went today to try and dig up some information under the guise of going to a memorial service."

"Memorial… I know about that… I actually witnessed everything the other day. I wish she hadn't done that. I know she wanted to avenge me but… I didn't want that," she said, playing with her long braid again. "She's a good person, really. She can just be a little brash at times but I never expected her to do what she did."

"Well, she did. Now she has the CCG out looking for her. She killed an investigator and that pushes her higher on the list of wanted ghouls," Ichigo said, crossing his arms. "Also… Two people stopped by the agency today. Two friends of yours, I believe. I know one of them. Kaneki Ken is his name."

"Oh, don't tell me he's also being hunted," she choked in panic as Ichigo shook his head.

"No. He's not on anyone's radar. Only I know about him and I'm keeping it that way," Ichigo said as she calmed down some. "Well, he and a girl gave out false information to CCG on the location of your daughter. When the CCG discovers that the information is phony what do think could happen to them?"

"Damn. I really had no idea she would go this far and take that poor boy with her… Please… I know you're just wanting to look after my daughter but please keep them out of this mess too," she pleaded, walking up to him. "They don't need to get involved any more than they are. I know they're doing this just for her sake but… I don't want them to get caught too."

"I understand but like I said earlier I need to look after myself. The Rabbit, as she's called, is a high profile ghoul now," he stated and looked down at him with worried eyes. "I plan to retire after this. I want no more blood on my hands."

"Then just please help them out too before you quit," she looked like she was about cry. "They never should have gotten involved so much. I shouldn't have been so careless as to leave his mask at the grave. I should have…"

"Would have, could have, should have. Hindsight is a painful thing and nothing we can change," Ichigo pointed out, looking up her. "I'm trying to keep looking forward and not back. Looking back will only trip me up."

"Please, just help them as well," she was really pleading this. "I'm begging you."

"Now I never said I wouldn't help them," he said as her face brightened some. "However…"

"However?" she repeated slowly.

"There is only so much I can do. I'm not too terribly high in the ranks. Trust me I've tried but I'm always pushed down," he added as she looked at him funny. "I'm a rank one. I'm still as junior investigator. Mado however is first class, one rank above me. He also has seniority over me and he has friends in high places. Despite what you may think, I'm not terribly popular. I have more people wanting to cut me down than help me up. The CCG on the inside is very cutthroat and corrupt. My problem is that I'm too honest with things and people don't like my talents. Mado for instance, I stole his thunder more than once along with other more experienced investigators. It will be a breath of fresh air to get out of there. I can't leave anything hanging and the less I tamper with the better. So you can see how little I can actually get involved. There is only so much I can fudge."

She let out a long breath as he finished speaking. She understood that he had to look out for himself and his family too. He was already trying to protect her daughter and tacking on two more could make things that much harder for him. Instead of one person he was now looking after 3.

"But I will look after them with the best of my abilities," he said, getting to his feet. "I've got a plan to keep myself hidden from both the CCG and ghouls. I can't have any loose ends anywhere. One loose string could unravel everything."

"Yes, I know," she nodded. "Trust me I know."

"I will let you know this… Kaneki lives just a few doors down from me," he said pointing to his right. She looked surprised at this information. "Oh, trust me, I know everything and he knows everything. It's gotten awkward, even more so after today, when he showed up at the agency. He's scared of me and I need to keep it that way. I can't get close to him if all this shit hits the fan. So basically, if you get tired of me you can go haunt him for a while."

A small smile cracked her pale face. The way he said it was to lighten the mood. She almost wanted to laugh at it but the situation wasn't really allowing that. At least that's how she felt.

"By the way… What do I call you?" he asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I only know you by your ID number. I can't very well call you that. That would be rude. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh, yes, I'm Fueguchi Ryoko," her smiled widened a bit more before falling again. "Um, not to be rude, Kurosaki, but… What's that smell?"

"Yeah… About that…" he half grinned.

* * *

Kaneki carefully dismounted the steps and once again just stared at Ichigo's door. Now what? He was scared more than ever to walk by but if he wanted to get home… He swallowed the knot building in his throat and quickly raced to his apartment. He fiddled with the key for a moment or two before opening the door and slamming it shut. He waited to see if Ichigo was once again coming after him. Nothing. Just like every time before that but considering what happened today… He let out a sigh of relief and put a hand over his racing heart. Hopefully Ichigo didn't blow the whistle on them.

In the silence of his apartment he heard a door open up outside. It couldn't be. He tiptoed to his door and listened intently. He heard the door shut and footstep carry on down in the opposite direction. Should he look or not? He only had a limited time to look. He unlatched the lock and ever so slowly cracked the door open. He saw Ichigo walking down the steps, a black trash bag tucked under his right arm. Was he just taking out the garbage? It was possible. Actually there was a rather funky smell that was coming from his apartment recently. He closed the door back when Ichigo vanished from his sight. He ran a hand through his coal black hair, trying to calm down.

He really was grateful that Ichigo got between them at that Mado person. He tried to get them away from the gate but no such luck. He was still puzzled as to why it didn't go off. He was grateful for that too. Touka was right however. Ichigo knew what they were doing. How could he not? Still he didn't feel like he should tell Touka about him and Ichigo. She was too much of a loose cannon right now. There was telling what she would if he broke down and told her everything, including what he learned about the flowers. He'd just have to keep his mouth shut for now and hope it wouldn't bite him in the ass later.

* * *

Ichigo stepped onto the paved ground with his disguise, mask, and voice modifier stored in the bag. Mado, Amon, and a few others should be close to arriving at the location by now. He needed to see what was going on and go from there. Ryoko followed him as she really had nothing else to do. She wanted to see just how far Ichigo was really willing to go for Hinami, Touka, and Kaneki.

Ryoko was surprised at just how fast he could actually move once he got going. He seemed to be moving a little above the human average. No wonder why he was considered one of the best in the CCG. She kept up with him as he navigated the dark streets. Clearly he knew this area like the back of his hand.

She had no idea where he was leading her but considering he could see and talk to her she wasn't going to lose him. Soon enough he stopped at the tall concrete wall of a water channel. He slipped on his dark smelly clothes and a mask that looked a little bit like a gas mask. He quietly started to survey the area for the CCG. Soon enough he came to where Mado and the others were scouting around. He hung close to the shadows and low to the ground to stay out of sight.

"It's possible it was just a prank," Amon said just loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "Let's go. We're only wasting time here."

"No… You gentlemen go on ahead," Mado stated, before turning to look other way. "I have something I'd still like to check out."

Ryoko let out small gasp looking at the man below her scouting out the area

"That's him. He's the one that…" she placed hand on the cut that severed her neck.

"Yeah, that's Mado Kureo. A real piece of work he is," Ichigo said in a hushed tone through the voice modifier. "I wonder what he's up to this time. I need a closer look."

"Is that wise? That suit you're wearing… Won't he smell it?" she asked as Ichigo climbed down the ladder into the channel a little far back from the investigators.

"Yes, but it's a blinder for you ghouls not to ID me," he whispered, dismounting the last rung and his feet crunched the gravel below. "Everything else is to stay hidden from CCG. The suit makes me look a bit bigger than I am and these boots give me a little more height. Of course I have my head covered and this voice modifier so they can't catch onto my voice. It'll be harder to ID me with all this."

"Wow. You've really thought all this through," Mrs. Fueguchi stated a little impressed.

"Oh, great here comes the corpse…" Ichigo clicked his tonuge, rushing past her and ducked behind a small wall.

She turned to look. A moment later Mado walked right past her not even noticing that she was there. That was a far cry from a few days ago. She stood motionless and he looked around the area. She felt like that if she moved he would see her. Although she knew that wasn't the case she was still gripped motionless in fear. Mado put his nose to the air smelling something foul that hadn't been there a while ago. It wasn't the smell of rot or sewage. It was like old-timely medicine or possibly herbs. Very aromatic herbs all melded together to produce something atrocious. A nose blinder?

"Hmm… Interesting," he muttered with a grin, looking around the dark for the source. "Someone doesn't want other ghouls to find him out."

 _That's pretty much it,_ Ichigo mused, daring to take a peek from his hiding spot. _Of all the people to stay behind it had to be the asshat._

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Mado hummed, griping his briefcase tightly as he walked slowly along the gravel path. "It won't take me long to find you. I'll just stiff you out like a blood hound. You're making this too easy for me."

 _Oh, how I hate that man…_ Ichigo mentally grumbled. _He's getting close and I don' know what quinque he has on him. If it's that he used on Mrs. Fueguchi this is not going to end well._

 _ **Curiosity killed the cat, you know. You shouldn't have come down nosing around without an actual plan.**_

 _Perhaps but you know the rest goes is that "satisfaction brought him back…" I'll play with him a little._

 _ **Don't get cocky, King. Your speed and reflexes are little better that average but remember he's no pushover and you're not in your best of shape.**_

 _Yes, this is true but I can't resist just agitating him a little._

 _ **HAHAHAHA! What the hell! Go for it! This could be entertaining!**_

With one swift movement Ichigo bolted from behind the wall and slammed Mado down into the shallow water way. Surprisingly enough he still had a firm hand on his briefcase. He was not letting go of that. Mado sat up and shook his wet hair from his face. He saw a tall male figure standing not far from him. He took this person in the moonlight and the ambient glow of the city. He was covered head to foot in dark clothing that concealed every bit of him. There was even a long cloak that wrapped around his entirely body and widened his shoulders. He was determined not to get caught by anyone.

"Hm, well now… Who do we have here?" Mado grinned, getting back to his feet as water poured and dripped off him. "I've never seen you before."

"I hope you don't ever again. I'm asking you to leave that young girl be," he cloaked figure stated with a robotic voice. "She is but a child."

"A voice modifier as well? Oh, my, you really don't want to be caught, do you?" Mado leered looking at him with a leer. "Hahahaha! I must say I'm a little impressed. You actually managed to catch me off guard. However, that will not be a mistake I'll be making again."

"I'll say this again, sir, leave the girl alone," the cloaked figure snapped. "She is inconsequential to you. You're obsessing over a child."

"But children mature into adults. It's best to remove the weed before it can bloom," Mado snorted as he quickly opened his briefcase and pulled out his quinque.

Ichigo saw that it was the same one that had killed Mrs. Fueguchi. He looked over at her as she stood there in shock and fear. Everything that happened to her was still fresh in her mind. He gritted his teeth and reach for the weapon under his cloak. It wasn't much of one but he had no plans to kill anyone. He just needed to knock him back or render him unconscious for a time.

"You know I just couldn't resist using this on ghoul No. 723. It was her mate's. That look her face had when she recognized it was just so sweet," he hummed happily, gripping the handle harder and his grin widened. "I even have the mother's kagune just about ready to use. That quinque should be ready by morning and once I kill that little brat I'll have a full set. Hahaha!"

"Wow, you're sicker in the head than I first thought," Ichigo drawled into his voice modifier.

Mado's face fell at those words. He grunted and prepared for the first attack. Mado always took time to practice with each of his quinque so this wasn't going to be easy. Ichigo gripped the hilt of his hidden weapon. This was the best he could do. He really didn't want to hurt his senior officer no matter how much of a dick he was.

"Well, c'mon let's see what you got," Mado growled out and swung his quinque around at Ichigo.

Ichigo ducked and tried to advance some more but the he almost forgot to watch for the recoil when Mado pulled it back. He should have known about that technique. He'd have to treat this a bit like Renji's Zabimaru. It wasn't the exact same but it was close enough. Only real problem was he couldn't deflect it with the weapon he had. It would shatter on impact if he tried. He had to keep getting closer to use it properly. This was going to be risky.

Ryoko watched with worry as Ichigo struggled to not get hit as he advanced forward. Mado kept his distance, catching on to what was going on. This person, possibly a ghoul or human disguised as one, was better than he wanted to give him credit for. He seem familiar with his quinque to a fairly good degree. It was suicide for the cloaked man to keep advancing on him the way he was.

Mado went to bring the barbed whip like quinque back around but to his surprise his opponent had found an opening. The cloaked figure quickly advanced and pulled something out from under his cloak. He was struck in the left shoulder and it knocked him down onto his knees. What the hell. He looked up to see a black wooden bokken in the man's gloved hands. Seriously? He was knocked to the ground by such a mediocre weapon? A split second later the wood blade was place under his chin and lifted up his head.

"Don't make me truly hurt you," the cloak figured warned flatly. "I'm just asking you to back off from the daughter ghoul."

"I can't do that and I won't ever stop until they are eradicated," Mado snapped, swatting the wooden sword from his throat and got back up to his feet. His left shoulder sustained a good bit of damage. It wasn't dislocated which was a good thing. "Whether they be an adult or a child they are all monsters regardless."

Ichigo let out a sigh as Mado swung his quinque around again suddenly. Ichigo's left arm got nicked but nothing bad. Damn it. He took a swing again at Mado's head. Mado ducked easily. This was not Mado's first rodeo and Ichigo had to stop playing so nice. Mado wasn't not going to play nice, not by a long shot.

Mado's attacks were quickly becoming fiercer and it was getting harder to dodge each barbed swing. Mado was going to make sure Ichigo didn't get close to him again. The fact that the cloaked figured was using a bokken instead of a kagune meant he was most likely a human. However, he had clearly received special training from somewhere. This wasn't just some average Joe off the street. He had a skill set and a damn good one to avoid a master quinque user. That intrigued Mado greatly as to who the man was under the mask. It also worried him as well. Could there be traitor among the ranks that now sympathized with the ghouls? That very thought was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Who are you?" Mado asked, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm no one," the figure answered, getting into a stance with his bokken. This man knew how to use a sword, clearly. "Last chance to just walk away from me and this case. Just turn around and leave. I'm begging you."

"Hmm… Hahahahaha! How noble of you to just let me walk away. You're no one, you say? Clearly you must be someone under that damn gas mask," Mado growled out, rolling his shoulders a bit. "How about I take that mask off you a find out just who you really are!"

He swung the barbed quinque around and came far too close to Ichigo's head for comfort. Mado was learning how to counter him. He couldn't get close to him now. He let out a faint growl through his mask. He needed to figure how to get to Mado and just end it for now.

 _ **Sonido. It's not fully functional but it will get you in close to him and quickly. Use it.**_

"Sonido…?" Ichigo breathed out quietly.

"What?" Mado asked, hearing the strange mumbled word. "Say that again. I didn't quite hear you."

Ichigo clinched his teeth under his mask and gripped the bokken harder. Could he pull this off? Could he use Sonido? He wasn't shinigami anymore but a budding hollow. Better to try this than do nothing and get hurt. Here went nothing. He quickly launched himself forward.

Mado froze seeing the man vanish only find him less than a second later behind him. How did he move so fast? Was he a ghoul after all? He really had no time to think or react. The ebony bokken came down with a hard thump to the front his head. Mado spun a little from the impact before hitting the ground. He landed face first into the water.

Wasting no time Ichigo picked him up and dragged him out of the water and onto dry gravel. It was worth asking but it was worthless. He propped Mado up against the wall. Ryoko walked over and looked down at the unconscious Mado. There was a deep gash on the top of his head right behind his hairline. A line of blood trickled down the side of his hollowed face. She felt a tinge of anger building in her gut as she looked down at him. She couldn't bring herself to actually hate the man but she greatly disliked him. Disliked him with a passion. He was the cause of so much trouble for her family. Tears started to fall down her face as she looked at him.

Ichigo walked away for a moment and brought back the quinque with the briefcase. He put it back in the large case and closed it up. She turned to look at him and then at the case beside his leg. She rubbed a tear soaked eye.

"Take that with you. I don't want my husband's kagune used again," she said, holding her arms close to her body. "It's not fair to his memory. Please don't let anyone ever use it again."

"I'll have to find some way to dispose of it. I can't keep it with me," Ichigo told her, looking down at the briefcase as well. "This would be a loose end and a big one. I'll have do something about this tonight."

"Hey, you!" Ichigo and Ryoko turned around to see a few cops running their way. "Hold it right there! Drop your weapon and put your hands where we can see them!"

Yeah that wasn't happening. Ichigo took off running down the gravel walkway, leaving the briefcase. He cursed under his breath. A gun fired off a moment later as a warning but Ichigo wasn't stopping. He wasn't going to let the police catch him but at least now Mado had someone to look after him. A few more guns fired off and a few bullets came a little too close. He had no choice but to use Sonido again to get out of the water channel. He quickly jumped up and vanished before reappearing on the top of the wall. The cops stopped dead, sliding a bit on the gravel. They stared upwards, stunned for a moment before the cloak figure vanished from their sight behind the wall.

"Holy shit… Was that a ghoul?" one cop asked as his comrades shrugged just as awestruck.

"Had to be. This man here is a CCG investigator," another officer called out, looking at the badge he pulled out Mado's wet trench coat. "It says his name is Mado Kureo, first class."

"Damn. Call it in," the first officer said, looking back up at the wall. "This can't be good. The 20th ward is getting worse by the day."

(A/N I'm leaving this here for now. Tell me what you think. I did a lot of revising for chapter. This wasn't an easy chapter to write. I also want to let you all know I recently got a new puppy. She's been taking up a lot of my time so I haven't been writing too much lately. I'm sorry. I'd like to hear what you have to say about this. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. They Call Him Incognito

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 3

They Call Him Incognito

(A/N So I'm updating again. Yay! So, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm taking my time to write these. I know it takes a long time between them but the chapters are long and I need to revise a lot to give you a good story. Sorry about my grammar and missing words. I'm dyslexic and it happens.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Late Time)

"Holy shit… Was that a ghoul?" one cop asked as his comrades shrugged just as awestruck.

"Had to be. This man here is a CCG investigator," another officer said, looking at the badge he pulled out of Mado's wet trench coat. "Says is name is Mado Kureo, first class."

"Damn. Call it in," the first officer said, looking back up at the wall. "This can't be good. The 20th ward is getting worse by the day."

* * *

(Present)

Kaneki awoke to the shrill sounds of his alarm blaring in his ears. He quickly rolled over and turned it off. He really didn't want to get up. He let out a long sigh and buried his face back into his warm pillow. He honestly contemplated if he should go to school or not. He hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. He moaned and pushed himself up. He might as well get up and go.

He got dressed and grabbed the remote for his TV. He'd watch the news a little before he left. He turned it on as he finished packing his schoolwork back up. He yawned and sat down as he closed his satchel. He looked up at the TV and finally started to actually focus in on what was being said by the newscaster. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"… **investigator was attacked last night. This comes on the heels of another attack, which took the life another CCG investigator, Kusaba Ippei, Rank 3. The investigator that was attacked was Mado Kureo, 1st class. The attack happened last night in a water canal near Kasahara Elementary School. Mado was reported to have been confronted by a ghoul wielding a black bokken. Mado's injures are minor and he is expected to make a full recovery. The suspect in question has not been identified. All that is known is that the suspect is male, standing a little over 6 feet (183cm) tall, and was dressed in dark bulky clothing that concealed his body from proper identification. His head was also covered with a gasmask, hood, and a voice modifier was used. In addition a foul odor was reported about him that the CCG believes is to hide his scent from other ghouls. Those with information are asked to please report all that they know to the number on the screen or go to the local CCG office. The CCG has given the name Incognito to the ghoul in question. A press conference will be held later today to address what the CCG's plans are in the wake of these attacks. The time has yet to be announced but we will update you as soon as we get that information. Early this morning a gas station in…"**

Kaneki leaned back and ran a hand down his worried face. This couldn't be happening. Another CCG investigator was attacked. The same one that killed Mrs. Fueguchi no less. Someone had actually gotten to him but it seemed Mado had gotten off easy from the reports. Still it was the same area that they had reported Hinami falsely being in. That couldn't just happen randomly. Did Touka talk someone else into attacking the investigator? Someone he didn't know about? He'd have to confront Touka about it as much as he didn't want to.

He turned off the TV and got up to his sock clad feet. He still had to go to school but this was going to bother him until his shift at Anteiku. He slipped on his blue hoodie and strapped on his satchel. He walked towards the door and let out a sigh, slipping on his shoes. Hopefully this wasn't Touka's doing. He walked out carefully and closed his door. He looked at Kurosaki's door a little ways down. He gripped the strap of his satchel and quickly but quietly raced down the walkway and around to the stairs. Once again Ichigo didn't make a sound. Maybe Kaneki was just over thinking this. Ichigo hadn't even so much as knocked on his door.

He noticed that the funky odor was still coming from his apartment but was nowhere near as strong as before. It must have been the trash he took out last night. Whatever. He quickly started down the stairs and headed off to school. If this was Touka's doing she was going too far with this. He feared she was going to be killed if she kept doing what she was doing.

* * *

Ichigo was not happy about being awoken so early in the morning to Ryoko fussing at him to get up. He turned on his small TV and watched the news at her insisting. He had goofed last night. Now he was claimed to be a ghoul. Great. He ran a hand through his orange hair. It was longer than last night. He sighed as he finished watching the news and turned off the TV. He did, however, find the name they had given him to be rather cool but he wasn't going to admit that out loud, especially in front Ryoko.

"That was not intended," Ichigo sighed, looking at her.

"I know it wasn't but… This isn't going well at all," she replied, playing with her long braid.

"Yeah… Mrs. Fueguchi, now would be a good time to be my eyes and ears at the office," he said, getting his bare feet. "What I did last night will be buzzing around like flies on a carcass."

"Lovely," she answered looking a little grossed at that.

Well…" he shrugged at her. "Your main target will be Kotaru Amon. That's the investigator who's partnered with Mado. You remember his face, right?"

"How could I not?" she sighed. "I remember his face quite well."

"Good. You'll need to follow him the most I think. The other is my partner and upperclassman, Hayashi Akane. She hasn't done much field work since we moved the 20th ward. I've been doing that for her. Since I'm down and so is Mado, for at least a day or two, it's only natural that those two will be paired up," Ichigo explained as Ryoko bit her lip. "I need all the tidbits you can get from those two. I'll figure out how to move from there. I'm going to try and make it so no one gets killed."

"Can you really do that? Last night you—" she was cut shut by Ichigo raising his hand.

"It was a mistake. We all make mistakes," he stated, crossing his arms, lightly rubbing the bandaged cut on his upper arm. "It's what we learn from them that we need to grow on. No one is perfect."

"Still… You're just one person," she stated, feeling unsure of this whole thing. "How can you really hope to do all this?"

"Mrs. Fueguchi… You don't know what I can do," Ichigo smirked at her and she blinked a bit confused. "Trust me. I've done the impossible before and I'll do it again."

"You're coming off a bit arrogant," she pointed out.

"I know but… Have faith in me. That's all I'm asking," he said as his smirk widened more. "There is a lot you don't know about me. A whole lot you may not even like to know but… I can promise to you that I will protect your daughter, Kaneki, and his friend."

"I really don't have a choice so I'll hold you to that," she sighed, looking away from him.

"You're a such good person," he breathed, turning towards the kitchen.

"What?" she blinked.

"I said you're a good person," he answered her again, walking over to the fridge and opened it. "I'm just sorry I'm only finding out everything too late. I should have stopped a long time ago."

He pulled out some eggs and set them on the counter by the stove with a few other items. An omelet sounded better than cereal this morning. She stood in the door as he grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove. She sighed as he went about with what he was doing.

"Kurosaki, h-how did you get into this business?" she inquired as he turned to look at her briefly.

"I was a police officer in Karakura Town. Just a beat cop. One day some CCG investigators rolled into town, looking for a ghoul. Karakura isn't known to harbor ghouls so this was really shocking news to everyone. Not too long after they showed up they managed to track the ghoul down," Ichigo said, going back to making his omelet. "I was on duty that night and watched the fight in the street below me. I noticed the body of a young child behind the ghoul and the ghoul had gotten the better of the investigators. At that point I got tired of being spectator and decided to help. To make a long story short, I got my hands dirty that night. I killed the ghoul and saved the investigators. I was hailed a hero in my town and it pushed me to peruse ghoul hunting as a career."

"So that's how it started?" she asked and he nodded.

"Nothing glamorous or meaningful behind it. It was something to make me feel good about myself," he replied with a shrug. "Pay of course was a lot better than what I was making."

"That's it?"

"Yeah… Nothing else to it."

He looked back over his shoulder at her. She looked a little disgusted if not a little disappointed to hear this. He sighed turning back to the cooking eggs in the pan.

"Most get into the CCG for two reasons. One is for fame, ego boost, and money. The other is that someone close to them was killed or hurt by a ghoul. Some other reasons are because it's a family business, and yet, others think that it's the right thing to do, like joining the military."

She looked away from him. She was hoping there was more to it than that. It sounded petty to her as to why he joined the CCG. He pretty much said it was to make him feel better. She hoped for a better reason than that. He did all that just to feel better about himself? She quietly clicked her tongue in disgust.

"I wish there was something more righteous behind what I did but there's not," he said, picking the frying pan up and put his eggs on a plate from the drain board. "I… I got attention I didn't want after a while. I was shot down by a lot of my peers and higher ups. I'm praise by the cooperation and yet hated by those that run it. The whole CCG is hypocritical. After a while it went from a career to just a job for some reason. It's a dead end for me now."

"Then why didn't quit earlier?" she asked as he walked over to the table and sat down with his breakfast.

"Don't know… I'm honestly not really suited for anything else," he said, picking at his eggs. "I've literally been fighting since I was 15 years old. When I could no longer do that I had to find an alternative."

"So… Joining the CCG was your alternative?" Ryoko asked, walking towards him.

"I was content with being a police officer but… A better opportunity was handed to me," he answered. "Like any sensible person I grabbed at the chance."

Honestly, as much as she didn't like it, she could still see his side of things. Everyone wanted to live a better life and there was no getting around that. If something good is handed out, one cannot just simply say no to such an offer. He knew no better at the time so there really was no way to blame him for his past transgressions. However, something he said bothered her.

"What do you mean by fighting since you were 15?" she questioned as he stopped chewing and looked up at her.

He swallowed his food and looked back down at his plate. He then drew in a deep breath and let it back out slowly. How was he to put this?

"That's a complicated subject. I'll tell you that it wasn't gang fighting or illegal fighting," he stated flatly, looking back up at her. "I fought to protect those I cared for."

"What were you protecting them from?" she inquired.

"A lot…"

"That's your answer?"

"…"

He was doing it again. Avoiding certain question relating to his past. She was getting tired of it. The man was just riddled with secrets. Even he pretty much admitted that. If she wanted straight answers from him she needed to really push harder.

"Kurosaki, I'd like it if you were a lot more open with me. Who am I going to run off to and tattle to? No body," she scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. She had to be firm with him and it helped that she was a bit flustered. "Please be honest with me. You've been so mum about a lot of things and I'm tired of it. If you truly want me to help, you need to let me in a little more. I need to trust you and I can't do that with how you're acting."

He poked at his eggs a little more just for the sheer hell of it. His appetite was no longer there. She watched him as he finally got up with his plate and dumped half of his omelet in the trash. She didn't mean to put him off his breakfast. He set the plate in the sink and turned to face her again. His brown eyes were stern and almost a little sad.

"Have you heard of Shinigami?" he questioned as she pondered the word.

"I think once or twice from the others…" she strained her memory. "Spirit police or something like that?"

"That'll work for now. I worked with them for a good while when I was a teen. For all intents and purposes I was a Shinigami in my younger years to a degree. I was considered a substitute as I'm still a human and alive. It's rather complicated like I said. I'll explain those details at a later date," he said flatly as she stared at him somewhat awestruck. "I don't feel liking going through the whole story… But I fought as a Shinigami along with the help of my friends."

"Were they Shinigami, too?"

"No. My initial friends are not. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu are human. I guess… The best way to explain them would be… Uh… Well, have you ever heard of the term Espers?"

Ryoko just stared at him a little wide eyed. He smirked a bit at her priceless reaction.

"During those few brief years, we fought many different fights all leading to a big one that could have wiped out everything we know and I'm honestly not making this up. I scarified my powers to save everyone and everything. I was left out of everything that followed dealing with hollows and souls as I could no longer fight them or even see them. I guess I grew a bit bitter and lonely not being able to help them when I could have. I became a cop and then a CCG investigator."

"You just wanted to protect people?"

"Yeah… I guess when you really get down to it. But I went about it the wrong way," he sighed, leaning against the counter. "It just wasn't the same. It turned out to be what I really didn't want. People… People are cruel no matter where you go. I'm no different."

"I think you are."

"Hm?"

"Different, I mean. You knew you were making a mistake but you didn't know where."

He just stared at her not sure how to respond as she tried to figure how to put what she wanted to say. She put on a small smile as she looked at him from across the room.

"Everyone makes mistakes. You said that. You knew you were doing something wrong as an investigator but you didn't know what exactly. Maybe that's why it all changed for you. It went from a career to a job like you said. Clearly you became disinterested somewhere. Maybe something inside you was trying to tell you to stop."

He almost wanted to scoff at the notion but perhaps she was right. He just didn't see it clearly until a few days ago. He felt that his life was at a dead end. Now he actually had a true purpose again. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He missed the feeling being needed and being truly appreciated for what did for others. It got to where people just expected him to do what needed to be done and got no gratitude in return. He felt like a simple cog in the machine. Small, usually overlooked, and easily replaced. He snorted. He was but one of many cogs in a murder machine and that machine was called the CCG.

"You think so?" he asked with a small grin.

"I'd like to think so, yes," she nodded, knotting her hands together. "It couldn't have just been the similarities you saw with me and your own past the other day. It has to run deeper than that."

"You may have just been my breaking point," he said, pushing off the counter and walked over to her. "Like I said earlier… You're a good person."

She smiled more at him as he walked by her into the living room. He sat down on the floor and turned back on the TV. Kurosaki was also a good person she thought to herself. It was just a shame that everything had to be the way it was. She walked up behind him as he flipped through the channels.

"Kurosaki… Um… May I ask you an odd question?" she spoke up and he nodded. "When I… Well, when I became a ghost I… Oddly enough I'm no longer… Well... I'm not a ghoul…"

He paused and stared up at her, pondering her words. She wasn't a ghoul anymore?

"Hmm, well that's interesting. Huh…? I guess that means there really is no difference in humans and ghouls as far as souls are concerned," he said with a shrug. "They do say death is the great equalizer. That might also explain why I never once saw a ghoul in Soul Society. I never even considered that. Wow…"

"Huh? Soul Society?" she hummed, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, that's the afterlife. Heaven I guess you'd say but the gates aren't pearly and there are no golden streets," he stated bluntly, turning back to the TV. "When you get there I can give you a few people you can drop my name to and you'll be taken care of."

"I... I'm sorry? You've actually been to—"

"Yes. It's okay."

She just collapsed to her knees behind him as he watched the TV. She was in total shock and disbelief. This was all new to her and he was acting like all this was common knowledge. He had been to heaven, this Soul Society place, and he acted so blasé about it. Just who really was this Kurosaki Ichigo?

* * *

Mado was practically fuming as he sat in the hospital bed. His left arm was in a sling and a light bandage was wrapped around his head, protecting his new stitches. Amon and Akane were there in his room at his request. The doctors may not let him participate in any fighting for a while but he'd be _damned_ if he was just going to sit back and relax either. He had two able-bodied people at his disposal to do his job and he was going to make sure they did it right.

"The press conference will be held in an hour and a half. Is there anything you want to add?" Akane asked, holding out a notepad and pen. "I can give it to our spokesman before he addresses the press."

"There are quite a few things I'd like to say but it wouldn't be suitable for children's ears," Mado growled under his breath. "That bastard. When I'm released from the hospital I'll kill him."

"I'm honestly surprised you got off with such minor injuries," Amon said as Mado snorted. "Had it been the Rabbit…"

Mado huffed and clinched his teeth at the name. Amon and Akane took a small step back and looked at each other. Mado, when mad, was never a good thing to get too close to.

"Those two from yesterday. Did you look into them?" he asked, glaring at Amon.

"Yes, sir, I did," Amon nodded quickly.

"We're gathering information now from the school," Akane stated. "There was a report of uniform theft in Shuyu High School not long ago. The uniforms showed up this morning, washed of course."

"We're also looking into the names of the students as well," Amon added. "So far we can't really find anyone under the names given."

"Like you honestly would? I knew something wasn't right from the start," Mado hissed, flopping his head back into his pillow. "But that boy… I had him go through the gate… Why didn't it go off? Ah! Damn brat has to be a sympathizer. Tch. I'm betting that girl with him was the Rabbit."

"You think she was…?" Amon gasped as a look of anger painted his face. "You mean she was that close to us? That bitch. Why would she actually walk into the building full of investigators?"

"She means to protect the Daughter Ghoul no matter what. Even risking coming into the lions' den just to do so," Mado spit out. "

"I know her face and I'll be keeping an eye out for her," Amon nodded. "Also her partner as well."

"That leaves the new ghoul that ambushed you. The one labeled as Incognito," Akane spoke up. "Clearly he has to be working with the Rabbit, right? He knew where to find you."

"I'm not really sure about that the more I look back on it. Something wasn't right about the whole thing," Mado hummed, narrowing his eyes. "He was way too cautious compared to Rabbit. He's older clearly and much wiser. He's even thought a good part of this through and I'm betting he's dealt with investigators before from the way he moved and how he hid his body. He must be known to us. Also… Rabbit made a statement and Incognito only gave a warning. Never once did he mention Rabbit or Kusaba during our fight. He just wanted me to back off from the Daughter Ghoul. He didn't attack me until I forced his hand and even then he didn't use his kagune, only that black bokken. At first I thought he was human, that was until he showed his speed and knocked me out."

"The police that came to aid you reported he also managed to jump the wall of the canal with ease," Amon added. "Given his speed he must be an Ukaku ghoul, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, perhaps. But…" Mado hummed, rubbing his chin. "Still something… Something wasn't right. I just can't put my finger on it and it's just eating me alive!"

"Either way we'll just have to make sure to catch them tonight," Amon stated sharply.

"I'm counting on both of you to follow the plan I've given you," Mado said with a wide leer. "It sickens me I can't to do the job myself."

"That's understandable but don't worry, Mado. We'll get them," Akane smiled. "I'll make sure to get the necessary item you requested from the CCG morgue. Are you sure it will work?"

"The girl's mother was ripped away from her. Hahaha! It will work to draw her out," Mado laughed a bit. "What child doesn't miss their loving parent?"

"That is understood," she nodded.

"Get some rest, Mado," Amon said, walking over the window and shut the blinds, blocking out the glaring sun. "We'll get them one way or the other. You just need to rest for now."

"Don't baby me," Mado snapped.

"No one is babying you," Akane replied, rolling her eyes. "We're just saying to take it easy. You're not doing yourself any good stressing out over this."

"How can I not?" Mado huffed, looking away from them.

"Mado, please… We will take care of this," Amon said, walking towards the door. "You'll be out of here tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Fine, fine," Mado huffed, watching Amon leave the room with Akane following him. "Hayashi."

"Hm, yes?" she paused and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Use my quinque from last night as well. I also have a new one for you to pick up under my name," Mado said. "It will give you another advantage over the girl."

"I see…" Akane said coolly, nodding her head. "Psychological warfare no doubt."

"Would you expect any less from me? Hmhmhm," Mado grinned. "I want you to tell me the look on her face when she sees them. I want you to tell me how much it hurts her knowing that her parents' own kagune will be her demise. I want to know about every little painful detail!"

"Yes, sir," she sighed. _Now I know why Ichigo can't stand him and I don't know how Amon can._

She went to leave the room again when Mado cleared his throat. She paused once more. What did he want now?

"Yes?" she inquired.

"I dropped the remote. Pick it up for me before you leave."

A corner of her mouth twitched as she walked over and set the wanted item on his table. Really? He's legs were fine. There was no reason he couldn't do it. She sighed and walked towards the door again. He didn't want to be babied? Yeah, right.

"One more thing, Hayashi," he called her.

"Yes?" she turned to face him again.

"Leave your good-for-nothing partner out of this," Mado growled out with venom. She was surprised by his harsh words. "There was something about him yesterday… Something odd… Even for him. I want you to have no contact with him while you take over for me. I also don't want you to even speak about working on this case when he returns to work."

"But why not? With luck the case will be wrapped up before he returns to active duty," Akane stated, crossing her arms. "What is eating you about him? I saw him come to the memorial yesterday. At least he showed up to pay his respects. You and Amon didn't even try to attend."

"We were working to catch the Rabbit. What better way to honor Kusaba's memory than to work on eradicating that murderous monster?" Mado chided.

She sighed and lightly shook her head. That's all that man did was work and work. She never knew him to take any downtime and he was teaching Kotaro to do the same.

"Revenge is an ugly thing, Mado," Akane said, glaring at him. "And I'm not just talking about the Rabbit."

"Don't you even go there," Mado bit out at her.

"Fine," she drawled with few drops of venom.

"You know… You and your idiot partner are rather soft for investigators," he said bitterly as Akane glared daggers at him. "You've been lucky so far but luck will run out sooner or later. When that time comes it'll harden you. You haven't lost anyone dear to you yet but you will."

"Hmph! I need to get back to the office," she was biting her tongue and turned sharply towards the door again. " _Good bye_ , Mado."

She stressed the good bye part to let him know their conversation was over. She walked out the door, into the busy hall, and briskly head toward the elevators. How dare he even say that to her face. She and Ichigo were not weak at all. Especially not Ichigo. Mado never worked with him for very long so he knew nothing of her partner. There was something about her underclassman that just… She didn't know what it was. When she was first paired with him he seemed to be already hardened from battle, real battle. He was like a veteran soldier fresh off the battle field. His eyes and actions spoke volumes of who he was under his goofball exterior. She would never say it but she aspired to be like him, despite the fact that she was older and been doing this job for a lot longer than he had.

But Mado's words had stabbed her deep down into her heart and it hurt. She did not have Ichigo's resolve but she was no push over and she would prove that to Mado. She vowed to take down at least one of those monsters tonight whether it be the Rabbit, the Daughter, or Incognito. Ichigo had become known for doing the grunt work while she ended being the paper-pusher for the pair. She was going to prove she was still a field officer; a soldier for a noble cause. She was going to make sure Mado ate his hateful words about her and Ichigo.

* * *

Kaneki hurried up the steps towards the café. He really needed to talk to Touka about the ghoul that attacked Mado. He opened the door in a bit of a hurry and stepped in. He started looking around for Touka when he noticed how quiet it was in the café. The only sound was coming from the speakers above his head. It was the announcement from the CCG. Like those around him he decided to listen to what was being said.

"… **taking the attacks seriously. Although the 20th ward is considered peaceful compared to others as far as the number of attacks are concerned it has recently become a hub for violent individual ghouls. Investigators are working diligently to put an end to these attacks and bring these dangerous ghouls to justice. We are not sure if the ghoul we have dubbed the Rabbit that attacked Investigator Kusaba and Incognito are working together, however, they seem to have a similar goal to get retribution for the recent extermination of another ghoul, which both Investigator Mado and the late Investigator Kusaba dealt with. The ghoul, Fueguchi Ryoko had a daughter, which is now on the run. Both Incognito and the Rabbit mean to protect what we are calling the Daughter Ghoul, according to Investigator Mado. That attack on Investigator Mado may have been a setup, however, that is still under investigation.**

" **Although both the Rabbit and Incognito took measures to hide themselves during their attacks, the extent Incognito went through to hide himself means that he must be known to the CCG. However, the scent blinder he had made was designed to hide from other ghouls. Investigator Mado described it as being very strong, acrid, and herby…"**

Acrid and herby? Come to think of it… Kurosaki's apartment reeked of something like that. Kaneki stared wide-eyed up at the speaker above his head. Could Incognito be…?

"… **It is unclear as to why Incognito would even hide himself from other ghouls but his disguise was thorough. Only theory is that he is not popular among the resident ghouls here in the 20th ward. The Rabbit's attack we believe was an act of passion while Incognito's was planned out. Both are being treated as a top priority for their attacks on the CCG investigators. The Daughter Ghoul is also being treated as such. Her own involvement in the attacks are still unclear. For more information on any of these ghouls you can check out our website or visit our office. I will now be taking your questions. Yes, you."**

" **What should we do during this time to protect ourselves?"**

" **Currently the attacks are only on CCG investigators that were involved in dispatching the mother ghoul. We don't believe the populous has to worry about them directly. The amount of attacks on the average person has not escalated. They are holding about the same as usual."**

" **Sir, you stated that the Rabbit's attack was an act of passion but that Incognito's was planned out. Even though the Rabbit killed an investigator is there more to fear from Incognito as he is so methodical in how he does things?"**

" **Hm, good question. I'm not really sure at this time. Even though Incognito's attack was planned he was not overly aggressive. Clearly, unlike the Rabbit he had no intentions of killing Investigator Mado. At least not at that time. As reported earlier the Investigator's injuries were minor."**

" **That being said, sir… Why did Incognito use a bokken instead of his kagune? Could he be identified if he used it?"**

" **Yes, possibly. Investigator Mado described him as being well trained with his weapon and a skilled fighter in close combat. He could also be a hand to hand combatant. So even without his kagune he is still a threat."**

" **There was a report from a police officer that he was rather fast. Could he be an Ukaku type ghoul?"**

" **As he did not reveal his kagune we can't claim that he is or is not an Ukaku."**

" **Do you think that any of the ghouls are a relation to the mother ghoul and her daughter?"**

" **We don't have that kind of information. Just that they knew the family."**

" **Could Incognito be the mate and father?"**

" **No. He was disposed of prior to his mate from what I'm told."**

" **What sort of plans does CCG have to capture them?"**

" **We cannot reveal that to the public. I'm sorry."**

The questions went on for a couple of minutes more before the feed was cut. Kaneki sighed as the café came back to life once again with a buzz of worry and fear. He went around the counter toward the back to change his clothes into his work uniform. He found a newspaper in the back on a table as he walked into the kitchen. He picked it up and looked at it. He slightly recognized the man in the article. It was the investigator that was killed. He read over the article. He was even mention in the statement a few minutes ago. He didn't like where this was going. Touka walked by and he cleared his throat.

"Hey?" he flipped the paper around so the article was facing her.

She looked at it not at all happy that he was presenting it to her. She turned her head away from him.

"You should be working," she replied.

Her actions only tipped him off more. She was hiding something.

"That man in the article… He was one of the investigators right?" he questioned. He almost didn't want to ask this. "Did you…?"

"What if I did…? I'm a murderer," she replied in a low sharp tone. "I won't stop till I kill them all. All of them…"

The look of shock and disbelief was planted deeply on Kaneki's face. She would actually do such a thing? Now the thought of her sending out Incognito seemed very possible. He didn't understand how she could do such a thing to other people but perhaps it was because she was a ghoul. She saw things and people differently from what he saw. She didn't have the luxury of being human like he once was. He drew in a breath and let it out. She had moved away from him and turned her back on him.

"T-Touka… Uh… About what happened last night to that investigator we talked to…" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "The attack was right there at the location we gave them… Did you set that up, by chance, maybe?"

No," she said in a dark tone. "He did that on his own. I don't know who this Incognito person is."

"So… You didn't…?" Kaneki still looked worried.

"No. It must have been a strange coincidence or something. Maybe he had been following him for a while and just saw a chance to act," Touka growled out and then let out a long breath. "I… I don't know. Either way I'm just glad he got to that bastard. I just wish he had done more damage."

"Like kill him…?" Kaneki mumbled, casting his eyes down.

"What do you think? Either way this Incognito sounds like a smart guy," Touka smiled, picking up the new paper and rolled it under her arm. "We need to find him and have him help us. He must have known the Fueguchi's somehow or he wouldn't be doing this."

Kaneki's mind went back to a few things that he knew about and she didn't. Such as Kurosaki Ichigo aka Hawk's secret message in flowers. Incognito… She might not like the man under the mask. Kaneki had an inkling it was him and if that was the case…

"Wh-what if he's not what you think he is?" Kaneki asked as she looked at him dully from over her shoulder.

"Don't know… Look, I'm taking this coffee up to Hinami," she said, turning to face Kaneki directly. "You want to come with me? If not, you need to go back to work."

"No, I'll come with you. I-I'd like see her."

* * *

Ichigo chewed on his the tip of his thumb as Ryoku told him all that she saw and heard today. This was not good. Mado that sick bastard. Even when he's not on the battle field he was still deadly. Amon and Akane were going to work together as he had predicted. Ichigo really didn't like the news of how they were to go about drawing out the poor girl. It made him sick to his stomach and Ryoko was practically distraught. They were going use her severed hand as bait. Hopefully the girl would stay where she was. Ryoko said she was with friends so hopefully it would stay that way and the plan would be a bust.

But Ichigo wasn't going to take that risk. He'd go and just survey the area to make sure nothing went wrong. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. It was already dark outside so he might as well start now. He picked up the trash bag, holding his disguise. He'd change when he got there. He didn't want to blow his cover being spotted too soon. He walked out and locked his door. Ryoko was right beside him. She wanted to see this through to the end. She wanted to make sure Ichigo kept his promised and saved her little girl.

"I'm scared," she muttered as they stepped off the stairs and headed to where they were last night. "I'm scared for Hinami and I'm scared for you."

"Don't be," he whispered, walking at a brisk pace. "I'm just going to take a look around and get an idea for right now."

She lightly nodded at his answer. Ichigo had found a short cut from last night. It took him through a shady area but he didn't want to waste time. He just had to keep his wits about him. Gang activity was high here both human and ghoul. He kept his eyes open and Ryoko clung closely to him. She was shaking badly as they cut through a dark alleyways. She noticed Ichigo come to sudden stop and stare down a dead end branch. Eight or so people were approaching them. They had different weapons in their hands; knives, chains, crowbars, brass knuckles, bokken, and more.

"Such is my damn luck," Ichigo grumbled, turning to face them directly. "Look guys, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh, are you? Well, that's just too bad," the largest of the men spoke. "We're in no rush."

"Kurosaki, let's go," Ryoko insisted, trying to pull him by his arm. "You're out numbered! C'mon! Let's just make a run for it!"

"What's in the bag, dude?" another asked as they surrounded him on all sides.

"Just clothes," Ichigo stated, looking at each person. "Old clothes at that. Do I look like a name brand person to you?"

"Clothes, huh? Okay… Your wallet," one more snapped, pushing Ichigo from behind. "Hand it over."

Ichigo drew in a long breath as Ryoko clung to him, urging him to run for it. This was going to get messy in a minute.

"I don't have it on me. Look fellas, I don't want any trouble. I'd just like to get from point A to point B," Ichigo said, dully. "I would not recommend setting me off."

"Ohhh, hear that? Tough guy, huh? Haha! You're outnumbered, you know, and your bluffing ain't going to work on us," the big guy said with a nasty grin. "So all you've got is a bag of old smelly clothes? Well, you just have to pay your way through with your blood."

Where these idiot actually serious? Ichigo adjusted his jaw and let out an annoyed breath. Yep, this was not going to end well. He sat his clothes on the ground and got into a fighting stance. The group laughed at him. This was not something he needed to deal with right now. He had more pressing matters, so he needed to end this quickly. And so, with one swift movement he punched the big guy square in the jaw. He fell over backwards, out cold, onto the unforgiving pavement.

"Make me bleed, I dare you," Ichigo scoffed at the group as Ryoko shut her eyes just as the men charged.

* * *

What in the world was Kaneki thinking? He didn't know how to fight and he decided to pick a fight with an investigator no less. He did not want to be doing this but he had to keep the investigator away from Touka and Hinami somehow and the only way was to engage him. Kaneki was scared as he stared at the investigator before him. He needed to buy them time to escape so what choice did he have? Only problem was... He just had his ass handed to him. He was slammed back into the pavement, hard. His sorry punch had fallen completely short and the investigator was making short work of him.

"When you're an investigator you tend to run into to idiots pretending to be ghouls like you," he stated sternly as he reached for Kaneki's face. "That mask is so improper…"

He quickly dodged the unwanted hand and kicked out but was quickly blocked. Yet it gave Kaneki an opening to get back. Kaneki quickly moved back and put that needed distance between them.

 _How stupid of me… There is no way that a guy who fights ghouls for a living is just an average guy…_ Kaneki realized, staring up at the investigator. _He'll apprehend me if I—huh?_

Kaneki looked up above the investigator's head after hearing something a bit out of place. The investigator also turned around to see what was the commotion was above him.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Damnit! I'm going to be late! Damn stupid assholes! Dammit! Get on you damn glove!"

They watched as a cursing cloaked figure raced by them on the walkway above their heads. It was a little—odd. But it wasn't long before the investigator snapped out of his daze.

"Can't be! Incognito?" the investigator choked out, his focus now on the figure that just vanished out of his sight.

 _Oh, no! I have to keep him here! I can't let him go after Incognito he might be heading to where Hinami and Touka are,_ Kaneki quickly got back to his feet. _I have to do this! If I really want to help I can't keep holding back! If I show him I am a ghoul… He'll have to stay here, right? He has to. I'm more of a threat to him right now than anyone else. I just need to… Give it my all! I can't hold anything back!_

Kaneki was going to keep the investigator right here and nowhere else. He quickly picked up his feet and rushed in front of him, stopping the investigator dead in his tracts. The two glared at each other.

"Get out of my way," the investigator bit out, swinging his briefcase.

"No, I'm your target right now," Kaneki bit out as he finally forced his darker side to show. "It's me you need to worry about."

* * *

(A few minutes prior)

It was a sad sight indeed when Touka found Hinami sitting on the cold gravel in the water canal. She noticed that Hinami was clutching onto something dearly and was shocked to learn it was Ryoko's severed hand. The red flags should have gone up then and there but all Touka saw was a sad little girl that was mourning her mother. She needed to say something to the poor girl to make her feel better. So she started tell her about what she did yesterday at the CCG office.

"I talked to them directly but… Hinami… They barely had any information on you. I told them I knew you… But they didn't show me a photo or a sketch of you," Touka said but Hinami still kept her head down. "The only people who know your face are the ones that showed up that night. Hinami…"

Touka got down on her knees and embraced the crying girl. Hinami's eyes widened at the warm hug she got from Touka.

"I'll protect you. I won't let them kill you. I swear… That's a promise," Touka said, into Hinami's ear. "I don't know if ghouls are allowed to live either. But there has to be a reason we exist."

Touka held onto Hinami for a couple more moments before she pulled out her phone and called Kaneki. He needed to know where they were and that Hinami was okay.

"Yeah… Kaneki? I found her," Touka said with a smile, holding her phone to her ear. "Near Kasahara Elementary School."

"T-Touka," Hinami cried out suddenly, eyes wide.

Touka quickly turned around to see a woman in her mid-thirties. She was dressed in a dark gray pantsuit and a long black coat with a white fur trim on the hood and sleeves. Her red hair was pulled back into a long, tight braid. But it was the two large metal suitcases that really stood out the most about the woman. This was not good.

"An investigator?" Touka bit out as Hinami clambered to her feet and ducked behind her.

"Do you really have to ask such an obvious question? I hear it so often from you filth it's become monotonous, really," she drawled, looking at them with cold green eyes. "Well, it seems I caught a fish on my line. Mado said this bait would it do the trick and he was right."

"Mado…?" Touka bit out, trying to back up. "He set this up?"

"Yes. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but you, young lady, must be the Rabbit," she said, raising a thin eyebrow as she studied Touka.

"Damn you," Touka growled, gnashing her teeth in anger. "I kill you!"

"Ah, so you are. You know I don't think I give that old man enough credit but even sidelined he does some damn good work," she smiled, taking a step forward, the gravel crunching under her weight. "Well, let's see if I can kill two birds with one stone."

In a flash she released her first quinque. Touka grabbed Hinami and quickly moved out of the way of the barbed whip-like weapon. Touka had never seen this investigator before. Come to think of it, there weren't many female field officers to begin with. Touka recognized the quinque as the one that belonged to Mado and the one that had torn open her arm. Why did she have it? Mado must have given it to her no doubt. No matter where that bastard was he still pulled the strings to everything.

"Wow! You were reported to be an Ukaku ghoul and it's been a while since I've hunted one," the investigator said, looking a little impressed. "Please make it fun for me."

"We're not your toys," Touka snapped, grabbing Hinami's hand. "Hurry, this way."

Touka pulled Hinami down into a tunnel. It was darker and enclosed. It was here Touka would have more of an advantage. That's what she had planned anyway. The investigator followed closely on their heels. Touka pushed Hinami behind one of the old support columns just as the investigator brought her quinque down on them. The large barbed whip crashed hard into the cement column, taking out a large chunk. She quickly recalled it and swung it back at Touka. She came close but missed again.

The woman was good but clearly was unfamiliar with the quinque in her hands. She didn't have the dexterity that Mado had with it and being in a tight space didn't help. That fact made this so much easier for Touka. She'd get rid of this bitch and take Hinami back home. The investigator swung again and Touka jumped off a column just before the quinque hit it. She was in the air and lined up for the perfect shot. There was no doubt in her mind she was going to end this here and—

Pain. Touka felt something sharp dig into her stomach. She landed short of her target and stumbled in the ankle deep water. She looked down to see a small knife in her gut. No, it was a small quinque in the shape of a knife. She didn't have much time to look at it as the woman's primary weapon came down crashing at her. She was clipped once again in the arm.

"T-Touka," Hinami called out.

Touka glared hate at the smiling redhead before her. She was clearly enjoying this. Touka painfully pulled out the small blade and held her bleeding stomach. That dug in deep but she had sustained worse before. She angrily chucked the blood soaked knife into the water.

"You got a little bit cocky, young lady," she scolded, shaking a finger. "You figured out I'm not familiar with this quinque so you thought you had it all planned out. Well, you were wrong. I'm quite good with concealed weapons. Throwing knives are my specialty."

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you and enjoy it," Touka screamed out, charging the investigator full force.

"I'd love to see you try," she chimed as she pulled the other briefcase out in front of her.

Touka barely registered her words before she was nearly hit with another large quinque that fanned around her. That was close, too close. She stumbled back just avoiding the large wing like quinque. That could have been costly. She looked briefly over at Hinami to check on her. The girl had a look of fear and dread on her pale face. Why was that? It was almost like she had just seen a—

 **PPOOOWW!**

The loud pop resonated through the tunnel and echoed for quite a ways. Touka stood in shock and pain as she looked at the bleeding hole in her left shoulder. Slowly she turned her head to see a single shot pistol, lightly smoking in the woman's hands. Touka mentally hit herself as she fell to her knees. The Q bullet had ripped right through her. Of course the woman had to have more than just knives on her.

"Looks like I need to work on my aim. Word of advice; never take your eyes off an opponent as anything can happen in a second," the investigator chided, dropping the small spent pistol into the water and picked up her first quinque up again. "Not that this advice will do a soon to be corpse much good. But this fact is drilled into us from day one in the academy."

She swung her primary weapon around again but to Touka's horror it was aim at Hinami. She wasn't going to let that happen! She quickly ran and jumped into the path of the quinque. She pushed the girl out of the way and took the brunt of the impact. She let out a scream of pain as the weapon dug deep into her side.

"Nooo!" Hinami screamed out as Touka fell hard into the shallow water. "T-Touka! Touka are you all right?"

"Stay back and get behind something," Touka ordered, fiercely. "Do it now!"

Hinami quickly turned and ducked back behind another column.

"Oh, wow! Hahahah! You really will do anything to protect that brat," the redhead laughed. "I'm very impressed! You would actually die for her, wouldn't you? And there's your greatest weakness."

"Stop it! Please stop it! No more," Hinami screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't take this anymore! I don't want to see anyone else die! Please just leave us alone!"

"Then just stand still and I'll make sure you won't have to worry your pretty little head ever again," the investigator leered in a disgustingly sweet voice. "Which one would one prefer, brat? Your old man or mommy-dearest?"

"W-wait, you mean…?" Touka forced herself to sit up in the crimson water around her. "That's Hinami's… ?"

It couldn't be... Now that she really looked at the quinque in the woman's hands. She felt her heart clinch in pain. How could they do such a thing? Hinami... That poor girl. The CCG were nothing but a bunch of monsters! True monsters! She couldn't let this bitch live for what she was doing to Hinami's emotions but using those quinque!

"Mado took the kagune of her parents and forged them into quinque. What did you think quinque were, idiot? You see, Mado just loves to get into people's heads and hearts. He doesn't just like to inflict physical damage but mental and emotional anguish as well. About the only one he hasn't gotten to is my partner," she snorted at Touka. "You might know him by his street name—Hawk."

Touka forced herself back onto her unsteady feet and fought through the pain to stand up straight. This woman was Hawk's partner, so then…? Hawk had to be around somewhere, right? She wanted to survey the area but she already learned to never take her eyes off this bitch. There was no telling how many hidden weapons she had on her.

"I'm not much of a fan for the way Mado does things but it is highly effective," she leered, hiding her body and hands behind the quinque forged from Ryoko.

It was enough of a clue that she was going to use another hidden weapon. Touka wasn't going to waste time. She had two options: try to get in close and stop her or take the brunt of an attack again for Hinami. She had to make a choice and now. She charged at the investigator, flaring her kagune. Either way she was going to get hurt but she would rather try to stop her, than run the risk of Hinami getting hurt.

Suddenly, without warning, the investigator was thrown out of the way of Touka's attack. She landed in the water as she turned and saw the investigator struggling to keep another small pistol in her hands. Touka blinked a little and stared in awe at the fight going on between the investigator and of all people, Incognito. He had the investigator pinned to a column. He forced the weapon from her hands and clamped her wrists together in one hand, holding them over her head.

"B-bastard! Stop that," she hissed as he started going through her coat and suit with his free hand, looking for more dangerous items. "Stop touching me! Stop it! You're a pervert! Don't touch me!"

He ignored her and pulled out all manner of hidden weapons from various secret pockets; a few small caliber guns, plenty of small throwing knives, a couple handfuls of shuriken, two stun-guns, mace, and more. Worse yet he seemed to know every pocket something was hid in. Half her weight had to be made up in weapons. She struggled against him and finally forced him back with a high kick. The heel of her boot hit the filter of his mask, knocking it loose from his face. He quickly stepped back and readjusted his mask and voice modifier back into place.

Not wasting a moment she reached down into the water and grabbed the first weapon she got her fingers on. She tossed the shuriken right at him. To her surprise and disbelief it was now embedded in the wooden blade of his black bokken. She didn't even see him draw it.

"That's enough," he snapped in a robotic voice, pulling the small star shaped quinque from his bokken and dropped it into the water. "You need to stop your pursuit this instant."

"I don't think so," she snapped, finally finding the handle to the barbed whip quinque under the water. "I'm going to rid the world of one of you tonight or so help me!"

She brought the weapon around and swung it at both Touka and Incognito. They quickly dodged the deadly quinque and ran in opposite directions of each other. It would be harder to focus on two enemies if they weren't side by side. It was now two against one. These odds Touka liked a lot better.

"Last night was a setup, wasn't it?" she asked, looking at Touka and then quickly at Incognito. "Mado and the other investigators were lured here by her and you ambushed him."

"Don't flatter yourself. This is our first meeting. I've never seen her before," Incognito said, holding out his bokken. "I'd just been following Mado all day and saw a chance."

"To kill him? You really make me—" she gripped the handle hard.

"To talk to him. Think, woman! If I wanted to kill him don't you think I would have inflicted a lot more damage? Use your damn head," he snapped back at her. "Now I don't want to hurt anybody stand here!"

 _ **Talk about a house angel and a street devil. What a flip flop in her personality. Remind of you someone?**_

 _Don't start. What do you want?_

 _ **Here's some words of advice before you get carried away. When you engage your partner change your fighting style. Akane knows you too well and will pick up on it quickly.**_

 _Shit. I didn't even think of that. Thanks._

 _ **Yeah, yeah…**_

"You mean you're not against the CCG?" Touka asked a little unsure of his intentions.

"Not like that. I'm just doing this because I'm upholding a promise to keep the girl safe," he said, quickly. "I would prefer it if no one had to die tonight and everyone can just walk away from this."

"This is just to protect…?" Touka's voice trailed off as she turned to look at the girl in the clover dress, peeking out from behind a column.

"Well, Mr. Incognito, I beg to differ on the dying part and I certainly don't walk away from a fight," Akane shouted as she brought the quinque back around at him. "You monsters don't deserve to live! Not a damn one of you!"

He barely had time to move before it landed where he had been standing, crashing into the saturated ground. She meant serious business tonight. Something was driving her. Most likely something Mado had said to her. There was no real telling what was going on in her mind but it wasn't good.

He glanced momentarily over at Hinami. The girl couldn't see what he was seeing, Ryoko was standing right beside her. It was nice to see the two of them together again. He just wished it was on the same plane of existence. He landed heavily on his feet, making a loud splash with his boots.

Touka had her shot now with the investigator's back turned towards her. She quickly rushed in from behind. Incognito might not want to kill but Touka had just about all she could take of this woman.

"Don't do it," he yelled at her.

Touka faltered, only landing a hard punch instead to Akane's upper back. She stumbled face first into the water but quickly got back to her feet. She wiped the muddy water from her face and looked at the two ghouls.

"I had a shot to be rid of her," Touka snapped at him. "Why do you want to save her? She's going to kill us! We have to get to her before that can happen!"

"An eye for eye isn't always the answer! Think, stupid," he snapped back at her. "Look at that girl over there. You honestly think you're going to protect her by constantly killing? You're her hero and you need to start acting like one instead of some murderous vigilante."

"Her hero…?" Touka breathed before she clinched her teeth in anger. "Nugh! What choice do we have? This world is kill or be killed! That's just how things are! Are _you_ blind?"

"Are _you_? The world isn't black and white and it's more than just shades of gray," he snapped, before turning back to Akane. "It's just that everyone is so damn color blind. They can't see the plethora of colors glaring back at them. There are other options. Better options."

"Ahem! Look, do you want to prattle on or do you want to keep fighting?" Akane snorted a little water out of her nose. "Personally, I'd much rather fight than listen to your stupid philosophy."

"And there is my point—in a nutshell…" he sighed, pointing at her.

"Hey!" she barked, sharply.

"Whatever! I don't care what you have to say," Touka huffed, facing down Akane again. "If you won't help me… I'll do this alone."

"In one ear and out the other," he groaned, slouching his shoulders. "I am trying to help you, miss. Don't just throw me away like a snot rag."

"Are you done yet?" Akane asked, swinging her quinque back, poised to strike. "Because here I come, ready or not!"

She slung her arm forward, bringing the barbed quinque around. Touka and Incognito dodged the fearsome weapon again. She clearly was tired of giving them a curtsy to speak. She wanted to end this fight and go home to dry clothes and a warm bed. She scoffed at the male ghoul's words. The world was color blind? Oh, please! Ghouls are blight to this world. They are devils that wear human skin. They are a complete mockery of the human race. What gives them the right to live on this planet?

She attacked again with the father's quinque, before rushing and plucking the mother's up out of the water. She now had a shield against them. It was Rabbit she needed to worry about most. She was the one out for blood. Incognito was clearly a pacifist. Weak willed ghouls like him were the easiest to take down. Which one should she dispose of first? The obvious choice was the Rabbit. She posed the greatest threat.

She put the grand majority of her focus on the Rabbit. The ghoul was injured too, which helped. She attacked again and again. The Rabbit was starting to tire out from her high speed attacks. When Incognito tried to get involved she used the mother's quinque to keep him at bay. Despite seeing their weaknesses, she too, was starting to lose her stamina and it was showing in her heavy breathing and slowing movements.

It had been a while since she got this involved with a ghoul and she had two to deal with. She would give anything to have her partner with her. She needed and wanted Ichigo at her side, helping her fight the good fight. Hopefully, Amon would show up soon and aid her. What was taking him so damn long to get there? She couldn't do this alone after all, like she had wanted. She only wanted to prove to Mado she was just as good as anyone else in the field. She was a first class investigator like him but he had such high standards for those around him. Those he thought were weak he didn't like too well. That thought drove her harder to keep fighting and she would be damned if she lost this fight to a ghoul.

"I'm not going to lose! Not to any of you damn devils," she screamed as she whipped around and saw the daughter ghoul step out from her hiding place. "You…? Shit!"

Damn it! She had forgotten about that brat. The girl looked up at her from under her messy bangs. Her eyes were now red on black and looked like hot embers. She was going to fight too? Two was bad enough but how was she going to counter three of them? There is was no way in hell. She would have to remain on the defensive at all times. She watched in horror as the girl released her kagune. Her jaw dropped slightly. Duel kagune? One was like her mother's and one like her father's.

"Where are you looking, bitch?" Touka yelled, catching her off guard. "Don't you dare look at that girl!"

"No! Don't kill her," Incognito's panicked voice echoed in her ears. "STOOOOP!"

Akane hastily spun around to see Touka in the air and coming down fast. She was aiming straight for Akane's head. The redhead tried to dodge the incoming attack but she was just a split second too slow.

(A/N So, I'm leaving it there for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a hard one for me write but it was fun too. I'm not good at explaining fight scenes so sorry if it wasn't great… Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love feedback.)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. The Voice of Reason

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 4

The Voice of Reason

(A/N Wow, okay, I have this feeling I pissed off a lot of people where I left off on the last chapter. I was even called a "shit writer" by one reviewer for making it a cliffhanger. Hmm… Okay… Well, that's a first. Anyway I hope this satisfies all of you. So here is the next chapter. I put this one up rather fast. I hope it's still good. Enjoy!)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Where are you looking, bitch?" Touka yelled, catching her off guard. "Don't you dare look at that girl!"

"No! Don't kill her," Incognito's panicked voice echoed in her ears. "STOOOOP!"

Akane hastily spun around to see Touka in the air and coming down fast. She was aiming straight for Akane's head. The redhead tried to dodge the incoming attack but she was just a split second too slow.

* * *

(Present Time)

Touka felt a strong arm wrap around her front just as her fingers dug into the investigator's left eye. The wound was too shallow she realized. She was then thrown back with a great force. Akane let out an ear piecing scream as Touka crashed hard into the water, rolling a little ways. She painfully pushed herself up and coughed out some of the dirty water that was forced down her throat and lungs from the impact.

She wiped the water from her eyes to see Incognito standing between her and the screaming investigator. Akane was holding her bleeding left eye as she cried out in agony. She crumbled to the ground and curled into a ball. Touka gritted her teeth and she stood up out of the water. Incognito seemed to be to safeguarding the redhead. She put a hand on her ribs where he caught her and slammed her back.

Ichigo wanted more than anything to check on and comfort his partner but knew better than to break character. It ate him that he couldn't tend to her. He managed to save her life but at the cost of an eye. He clinched his teeth and tightened his grip on the hilt of his bokken.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," he yelled, his voice modifier sounded a bit strained from the volume of his voice. "Stop it! Just stop it! You've done your damage now let her be!"

"You can't be serious?" Touka grunted, holding her sore ribs. "She's an invest—"

"I don't care what or who she is! You need to stop this here and now," he snapped, holding his bokken up and pointed the blunt tip end at her. "Humans see ghouls as monsters, are you really helping that stereotype by killing investigators? Revenge is blinding. Revenge is consuming. That is no life, not for anyone."

"But she—Uck," Touka was forced hard against a column with a strong hand wrapped around her thin neck.

The look of surprised was clearly painted on her face. He was fast. Way too fast. She never even saw him move. How was that even possible? It was that same maneuver he used to stop her from killing the investigator.

"I! DON'T! CARE! You got that?! A life is a life and once it's gone it can never come back," he bit out at her as she fought to get his fingers off her neck. "You can't fix a mistake like that! Not ever! Whatever is driving you to kill investigators, you need to leave it here in this tunnel for good!"

There was no getting around it. Incognito was furious with her. His grip was getting tighter and tighter. She knew he wouldn't kill her but the threat was still very much real. She was heavily injured and he wasn't. He was showing her just how easily he could overpower her.

"Now, we can do this one of two ways! You can grab the girl and walk out of here or I can knock some sense into you. I'd prefer not to hit a woman but so help me," he growled, his brown eyes narrowing behind the lenses of my mask. "If force is what you respond to best I'll—"

"STOOOOP IT," Hinami yelled at the top of her lungs. "Let her go! Please, don't hurt her! I can't take this anymore!"

Touka and Incognito turned to look at her. She was threatening to use her kagune on him if he didn't comply. He didn't want to risk it so he released his hand as Touka fell back onto her hands and knees with a loud splash. She took a few deep breaths in to replenish the missing oxygen in her body.. She looked up at him with watery as he stared down at her, motionless.

"D-damn you," she hissed, slamming a fist into the dark water.

"Damn me all you want but what you're doing isn't going to bring that girl's mother back. It hurts. It hurts like hell but doing what you're doing isn't right. How do you think the girl feels about all this? Have you even asked her?" he asked, squatting down to Touka's level. "You took all this into your hands without even thinking about the ramifications or what she even wants. It was a selfish act on your part. This revenge of yours isn't because the girl is hurting, the revenge is because _you_ are hurting. I'm right, aren't I?"

All she could do was stare up at him in shock. He hit the hammer on the nail and drove it in deep. She tried hard to justify her actions but when it was all laid out before her she could not. It was selfish and never once did Hinami mention revenge for the death of her mother. It was all her, every bit of it. She hated being called out by someone who didn't even know her.

"DAMMIT! Dammit to hell," she yelled, slamming her fist repeatedly into the water and gravel. "It's not fair!"

"Welcome to life, princess," he drawled, standing back up straight. "Nothing is fair. You're old enough to understand that."

He turned briefly to look at his partner still crumpled in the water, crying and holding her heavily damaged eye. He felt a growl build in his throat looking at her. She was only following orders and doing what she thought was best. She was just a cog in the machine and nothing more. He hated how this turned out but it happened and he couldn't fix it. There was no doubt in his mind that this would have negative repercussions once news got back to the office. He also knew it would be twisted and turned into other things. Terrible things. He let out a forced sigh.

"Take the girl and leave," he ordered, looking back at Touka. "If another investigator comes by things won't end well."

Touka got up and ran over to Hinami. She wrapped an arm around the girl's small shoulders and started to walk out. She wasn't going to argue with him. He was angry enough as it was and she didn't feel like testing his temper more than she had. She limped out, keeping Hinami close to her. Hinami ended up supporting her some as they headed towards the exit. Suddenly Hinami stopped wanting to know something.

"W-wait," Hinami said, craning her head over her shoulder. "Um… Can I ask you something?"

He nodded as she drew in a deep breath.

"Why… Why are you trying to do all this?" she asked, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I made a promise," he answered simply. "I'm keeping that promise."

"Oh… I see," she sighed. "Was it to my mother?"

"Yes."

"Do… Do I know you?"

"No."

Hinami tried to think about who he could be. She wasn't sure about him. The man was very intimidating to her and came off as a no nonsense person. He had managed to stop Touka and she was thankful for that. She didn't like to see Touka act the way she had. She hated that Touka would do such a thing as to kill an investigator and then try to kill another one right in front of her. That's not how Hinami wanted see the young woman.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked, meekly.

"Hinami…" Touka groaned. "Don't…"

"I've got other things to handle. Go on home," he said, making a shoo gesture with his hand.

Hinami nodded and helped Touka out of the tunnel. It was best to get Touka back to Anteiku for now. She was injured and bleeding quite a bit. Hinami wished she knew who the man under the mask was. He had to have known her mother to do what he was doing but she couldn't place anyone. It was going to eat at her but she'd worry about that later.

Once the girls were out of the tunnel, he picked up the two quinque up out the water and put the mother's back in the suitcase. He didn't see the case for the other. It must be outside the tunnel somewhere. He stopped and stared at his wailing partner. There was no doubt she was in great pain. He took a few steps toward her want to help her but stopped short. No, he couldn't break character, damn it. He needed to take the two quinque and dispose of them so they could never be used again. The sooner the better if he stayed any long he might say fuck it and break character to help her.

He let out a long, pained sigh and started towards the mouth of the tunnel. Hopefully Amon would be around soon to take care of her. She needed medical attention and soon. He was close to the exit when he stopped dead. Well, speak of the devil. He was hoping to make it out before he showed up. He looked a little worse for wear. There was a large bleeding wound in his shoulder. Amon looked between Akane and Incognito. Being that Incognito was the only person there Amon put his own conclusion together.

"You did this, didn't you?" he snapped, through clinched teeth.

"Wh-what if I did?" Incognito said, staring at Amon. "What are you going to do about it? I'm the one holding the weapons and I don't see anything on your sorry ass."

He wasn't going to say Touka did the damage. Akane was too hysterical to make the correction and he needed to give the girls time to get away properly. He'd take the fall for the attack. He knew what he was getting into when he started this.

Amon wasted no time and took a swing at Ichigo with just his bare fists. Ichigo knew that if anyone detested ghouls it was Amon. He didn't want to fight his friend but right now they weren't friends, but enemies and Ichigo had to show that. He dodged the attack and swung out with the suitcase. Amon raised an arm managed to block the case from hitting him directly in the head. That hurt like hell and could only hope a bone wasn't broken. Amon then took wild kick at Incognito but the cloaked attacker blocked him with the suitcase.

Amon needed to get to Akane but he doubted that Incognito would let him pass. His partner's health right now came first. She needed to be treated at a hospital. He charged again trying to get his hands on the released quinque. He couldn't let that bastard use that on him. He hated the thought of a ghoul using one of the CCG's weapons. He went to grab the weapon only to get kicked in the gut with a stiff boot. The force knocked him down and he landed on his back, sliding some in the water. He clinched his stomach in pain and tried to get back on his feet.

"Stay down," Incognito ordered. "You're in no condition to fight me."

"Damn bastard! I'll never take orders from filth like you," Amon grunted, getting back on to his feet. "I'm not just going to let you—"

His voice just suddenly stopped as he looked at the monster just a few feet in front of him. A look of surprise and fear was etched into his face in mere second Incognito stared back feeling mighty uncomfortable. What was wrong? Nothing on his outfit was out of place was it?. Akane was still in the same place so…?

"Wh-what?" Incognito choked out. "Why are you just staring at me?"

"What are you playing at?" Amon snapped, taking a step back.

"Playing at what? What's your damn problem?" Incognito questioned.

"Your eyes. They're yellow," he forced out. "Yellow on black…"

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine at those words.

"Yellow…? Shit," he cursed, running around Amon. _This is not good! Not now!_

"Stop," Amon called out and went to grab him but in a flash Incognito was gone. He hand gripped empty air. "Ah! The hell… Was that…?"

No ghoul could move that fast. Amon just stood there in the cold water for a few moments in shock before the sounds of Akane's crying snapped him back to his senses. He quickly sloshed though the murky water to get to her. He knelt down to her level as he gently grabbed her blood soaked hands.

"Let me see it. Let me see your eye," he ordered, trying to coax her to let go so he could look at it. "Let go. I need to see how bad it is. Akane, listen to me. I need to look at! No move your hands."

She slowly pulled her blood soaked hands back and tilted her head up some. He gasped a bit looking at the torn and blooded flesh. There was no chance in saving her eye. It had to be completely shredded at this point. He wanted to know why and how this happened.

"I-I'll help you up," he said, picking her up from under her shoulders. "Can you walk?"

She nodded faintly and he helped her up to her feet. Once outside the tunnel he pulled out his cell, finally getting good signal. She needed medical help and she needed it now. When she was a lot less hysterical he would get the full story from her. Until then he had to report what happened to him with the new Eyepatch ghoul and then… There was Incognito and his strange yellow eyes and unnatural speed. Amon knew what he saw and he didn't like it. What was it? What was Incognito? Was he some new form of ghoul? Or perhaps something else entirely?

* * *

Ichigo ducked behind a small dark alcove and fell to his knees, catching his breath. He was now well away from Amon and Akane. He ripped his gasmask off and looked down into the rippling water. There was enough moon and ambient city light to see his face clearly. His eyes were just as Amon had said; yellow on black. He closed his eyes hard, trying to force them back to his normal brown on white. He slowly opened his eyes again and cautiously looked back into the dark water. They were normal again. He released a heavy sigh of relief. He was now going to have to be careful. He couldn't let his secret out. Amon had seen his eyes and he knew it was going to be reported.

He got back up to his boot-clad feet and swayed a bit, before putting his mask back on. He needed get home but first... He looked down at the opened quinque in his hand. It was rather large and would garner a lot of attention he didn't need. Dare he risking going back for its case? Well, he would have a hard time hiding it without it. He didn't have a choice. It would take a little while yet before reinforcement came. He let out a long breath. He'd risk it. Amon was unarmed and would be too occupied with his Akane. Hopefully he could locate the large metal case without any trouble.

He remembered not seeing where that fight took place, so that meant it was outside the tunnel. He let out a hard breath and used sonido once more. Hopefully he wouldn't be spotted as he searched for the case. Had a look around the area close to the tunnel. He could hear Akane crying not too far from him. He needed to locate that briefcase and fast. It took him a minute or to before he found the opened case lying in the water. He picked it up and shook it out at little. I was best to move on now. He used sonido once more and arrived back to where he left the two quinque. He set the wet case down and put the long whip like quinque back up. It was a bit of a fight given the size and how it was shaped. Well, that was that. He picked up both case and quickly left the water channel behind.

He knew he'd get a call before too long about Akane. He had to act like he knew nothing. Using sonido he arrived at his hiding spot and changed back into his street clothes. When he got home he'd take a shower and get this smell off him. He ran a hand down his sweaty face as he stepped out from behind a large bush with his disguise in the large trash bag. Ryoko had run off with Hinami and Touka. So she never saw his eyes, which he was thankful for.

He was leaving the stolen quinque behind for now until he could dispose of them. The bay seemed like a good place. He'd weigh them down and ditch them out in there. He'd let them rot out in the salt water. He was going to make sure they were never used again by anyone.

He picked up his feet and moved at a hard jogging pace down street. He already wore out his energy. He still wasn't used to his sonido just yet. He really hadn't adjusted to the changes. A few minutes later he arrived at his apartment and unlocked his door. He flipped on the light and shut the door again. He set his outfit on the floor as he walked over to his work phone. There was a missed call. It was Amon's number. Damn. He unlocked the screen and called Amon back. Now he really had to put his acting skills to the test. The other end rang a few times before Amon picked up.

" **Hello, Ichigo?"**

"Yeah, it's me. I was out making a food-run. Had the late night munchies and I forgot my phone on charge. I saw you called."

" **Did you get my message?"**

"Uh, no. Why? What's wrong? You sound panicked. Did something happen? Are you okay?"

" **Hayashi was attacked just a short while ago. We were on a mission and she faced down Incognito and the Rabbit. We're not sure of all the details just yet but… She's missing her left eye; it was practically torn from its socket. She's in surgery now to stop the bleeding and to close the wound."**

"What?! You serious?! Oh, man... Oh, jeez… Other than that is she okay?"

" **Yeah. That's the worse of her injures. We won't know everything until she's well out of surgery. They just got on the ambulance. I wish I could have been there earlier but I was detained by another ghoul I've labeled Eyepatch. He was keeping me away from Hayashi and our main targets. Damn monster bit into my shoulder and took a chunk out of me. I'm getting patched up at the moment. While engaging Eyepatch I briefly saw Incognito heading towards Hayashi's location. But as I said before I was detained by Eyepatch."**

"Y-you don't say? That's... Wow. I bet that made you mad."

" **Yes. When I did arrive I only saw Incognito. He was walking out with Mado's two quinque. The ones he had made out of the Fueguchi family. Fueguchi 1 wasn't in its case so I tried to get it from him but he fought back. However, there was something wrong with the whole situation. I'm sure it was him that left Hayashi half blind. He even admitted to it. But… He's not an average ghoul. I know what I saw. His eyes weren't red but yellow and he moved like nothing I have ever seen before. Another agent is coming down to document my report."**

"Yellow? What?! Are you sure you saw that?! I've... I've never heard of such a thing before. That sounds creepy as hell."

" **I know. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. But… He's no average ghoul. I'm not even sure he is a ghoul or some other strange creature. His speed was… Incredible. One second he was there and the next he was gone."**

"Is Mado aware of this yet?"

" **No. I was also being rushed into emergency. I haven't had a chance to talk to him. He's not going to be happy when he learns his favorite and newest quinque were stolen by that strange ghoul. Look, Ichigo, I need to let you go. Get down here when you can. It'll be a while before Hayashi gets out of surgery."**

"I'll be down as soon as I can. I need to do a few things before I leave. I'm just shocked this happened to her. Oh, man. I really don't know what to think. This just makes me so mad to hear this. Let me know if something changes before I get there, okay?"

" **Will do. I'll see you when you get down here."**

"Right. Bye," Ichigo hung up the phone and half tossed it back onto the table.

He ran his hands down his face and let out a heavy breath. He hated that all this happened and he couldn't stop it. He then took a fist and slammed into the table. He needed to get that shower before he made his way to the hospital. All that water leeched the smell of his disguise into his skin and hair. He couldn't very well show up smelling like Incognito. Amon would know it immediately. He had to make sure he was completely clean or he was going to be in some serious hot water.

* * *

Ichigo showed up a lot later than he meant to but he had to make sure not a bit of that smell lingered on him. He was surprised to learn Akane had been moved into a room so soon, most likely due to her status as a CCG investigator. He got off on the 6th floor and walked down to her room with a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a new pink glass vase in the other. It was her favorite color. He knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

He was surprised to see Mado in the room. He was sitting in one of the chairs as Amon stared out the window at the rising sun with brace on his arm and lump of bandages on her shoulder under his shirt. He drew in a heavy breath and set the flowers down on the bedside table. He then filled the vase in the sink and took the flowers out of the plastic wrapper. He arranged them to make them look nice. He also took his coat off and tied it around his waist. It was quite warm in the room.

"You're rather late, Kurosaki," Mado stated, coldly, glaring at the junior officer.

"Don't start that with me right now, you old corpse," Ichigo replied, sharply.

He turned to look at his partner resting peacefully in her bed. She had a large gauze bandage that covered half her swollen face. He gritted his teeth remembering what happen just a few short hours ago. He put his hands on the bed rails and sighed.

"There was no saving her eye. They had to do a good bit of reconstructive surgery," Amon said, turning around to look at his friend. "The doctor said she need a couple more surgeries. X-rays showed she had a couple small fractures in the bones making up the socket as well. She'll wake from time to time but not for long."

"I see… I just can't believe this happened to her," he said, taking her hand in his. "You said Incognito did this to her?"

"That's what he said," Amon answered, half sitting on the window sill.

"I still can't believe he made off with my quinque! Both of them at that," Mado hissed, biting the tip of his thumb. "When I catch that monster I'll be sure to kill him. He won't get away with any of this."

Revenge seemed to be a rather large recurring theme and it was making Ichigo sick to his stomach. He wanted to voice his opinion but knew it was best to bite his tongue right now and he was biting it hard. He let go of Akane's hand and put them back on the railing.

"What are we going to do about Incognito and the Rabbit?" Ichigo asked, looking between them.

"Kill them, what else?" Mado spat. "Ghouls are devils plain and simple. They don't need to be walking this earth. They need to go back to hell where they belong."

Ichigo lightly licked his dry lips and scratched the back of his head. Things were getting serious now as there was another major attack on investigators. He was just one person and he was having a hard time trying to keep things together. This was a heavy weight Ichigo carried on his shoulders.

"As of right now, Ichigo, we don't have a real solid plan," Amon answered him. "It's going to take a while before we really know how to deal with them."

"Why was she out in the field anyway?" Ichigo inquired even though he knew the answer.

"She was filling in for me, of course. She's the same rank as I am and it was only natural she would cover my absence," Mado said almost bitterly. "Clearly she's lost her touch. She used to be quite vicious back in the day. You dragged her down from what she once was."

"Mado," Amon snapped. "Now is not the time for this."

"I dragged her down? Is that what you really think?" Ichigo bit out, gripping the plastic railing, hard. "You son of a bitch! I did no such thing!"

"Pleeease… Everyone knows she's been doing all the office work for you," Mado scoffed. "All the while you get to go out and have fun, leaving her to pick up your slack!"

That was true. That's how they ended up doing things after they moved to the 20th ward. He really had no argument against that. Mado was right and it really burned Ichigo to no end. He angrily clicked his tongue.

"What? No witty come back? You know I'm right," Mado hissed with a long knowing smirk. "You're just a glory hog."

"Mado, please, that's enough," Amon snapped, getting to his feet and walked over to his senior officer. "This is not the time or place for an argument like this."

"No, please, I'd like hear what this withered old corpse has to say," Ichigo growled out threw his clinched teeth.

"Oh, I've got a lot to say about you and not a bit of it is nice," Mado snorted, pointing a stern finger at Ichigo.

"Yeah? Do tell," Ichigo spat back.

"That's enough out of both of you," Amon almost yelled, cutting in front of Mado. "Tension is high enough, don't make it worse than it already is."

"Amon, move," Mado ordered, getting to his feet. "I've been holding my temper for far too long around this entitled brat!"

"Mado," Amon snapped as Mado pushed him out of the way. The young investigator hit his back on the railing of the bed as Mado started to walk around the face Ichigo. "Stop it! Both of you! Don't do this!"

Mado stopped right in front Ichigo and glared at him. Ichigo was a glory hog as far as Mado was concerned. Ichigo had an unfathomable amount raw talent and used that to his advantage. He didn't work as hard as the others had and it just ate at Mado to no end. Ichigo became a Rank 1 investigator only a few short years after he got out of the academy just on said raw talent. It took Amon a good bit longer to reach that level and he was top of his class. That's what made Mado so angry. Ichigo was an entitled brat and brats needed to be punished. He balled up a fist and in one solid motion, slugged Ichigo right in the mouth.

Ichigo stumbled back, hitting the bedside table almost knocking off the flowers. He wiped his bloody lip and quickly grabbed Mado by the shoulders. They wrestled each other to the hard floor kicking, hitting, and yelling at each other. Amon almost jumped over the bed as he tried to break up the fight. The tension between them had finally reached its braking point and there was no stopping it. A few nurses ran in hearing the commotion.

"Call security! Now," one of them ordered as a couple male nursed rushed in, trying to help break up the fight.

Ichigo and Mado weren't going to stop tearing at each other until one of them was out cold. Ichigo had to be careful, however. He knew his strength was growing and he could really hurt Mado if he didn't watch what he was doing. During the scuffle, however, Mado grabbed Ichigo's left arm and squeezed hard on the healing wound he received from the man just the other night. Ichigo cried out in pain and slammed Mado's back, hard, onto the tile floor. Mado squeezed tighter out of reflex. It was enough to open it back up. The wound started to bleed through his hidden bandage and his blue, long sleeve shirt.

"That's enough out of you two! Let go of each other," Amon yelled as he and the nurses fought to pull them apart. "Stop this right now! Stop it! This is not how CCG investigators act!"

Security showed up and rushed into the room. With the help of the security guards they managed to get the two separated from each other. Mado and Ichigo were still fighting to get to each other until the guards forced them to the ground, onto their stomachs, and held them down.

"You damn bastard," Ichigo yelled, wriggling under a guard's weight. "Get the hell off me!"

"That's quite enough out of you, carrot top," a guard snapped at them. "This is a hospital not a boxing ring!"

"He started this, not me," Ichigo barked as he felt his hands being folded behind his back and cold metal wrap around his wrists with a click.

"Instantly putting the blame on others," Mado mocked also getting his own set of cuffs. "That's just so typical of you!"

"What the hell?" Ichigo bit out. "It really was his fault—"

"Do we look like we care? Let's get them up and out of here," the same guard from before said as they were jerked back to their feet in handcuffs.

"Just take the blame for something just once," Mado said as he and Ichigo were forced out of the room.

"Oh, bullshit," Ichigo snorted.

"Shut up," a guard bit out.

Amon followed right after them. Maybe he could try to smooth things out. At least that what he was hoping to do, however, the hospital guards were within their rights to removed them from the property.

"Um, excuse me, officers, but… Can we talk about this for just a moment?" Amon asked, trying to block the guards as he fumbled to get his CCG badge out. "I know what happened wasn't—"

"Move! If you don't we will remove you from the property as well for interference," a guard snapped. "So do yourself a favor and stay out of it!"

"Do you have any idea who we are?" Mado huffed. "We're CCG investigators! You can't be treating us like dirt!"

Amon finally got his badge straightened out but the guards still weren't having any of it. CCG investigators or not they caused a fight in a hospital room. It just wasn't allowed, period.

"Yeah, well, the CCG can post your bail," the guard snapped, forcing them into an elevator. "Keep moving! Get in, both of you!"

Amon stayed behind as the two other investigators were shoved into the small cabin with the 4 guards. Mado was fuming at this point. Never had he been arrested for anything. That brat was the cause of this. He clinched his teeth, trying to roll his bony wrist in the tight cuffs. They were on rather tight. He looked over at said brat beside him. He perked a thin eyebrow, taking notice of the dark blood stain on his left arm. He didn't remember doing that to his arm during the scuffle. He must have cut his arm on something but the sleeve was intact. There was no tear so the cut was prior to the altercation. That would explain why he screamed out when he squeezed his arm. Mado narrowed his gaze at the young man, before turning forward again as the elevator dinged and they were ushered out into the lobby.

 _Where did you get that wound?_ Mado pondered as they were brought outside to waiting police cars. _What have been up to, Kurosaki, while you've been out?_

Mado was put in one car and Ichigo in another to keep them from fighting. The door was shut and the car started up. Mado stared angrily through the window beside him as they started to leave the hospital. Something wasn't right with this whole picture. What was it? It was eating at him badly. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something before they reached the police station. Ichigo had been acting odd since the other day. When he came to the office to gather some items and attended the memorial he just blatantly started to pick at him. Why would he start a fight just like that?

Wait a minute he… Mado's eyes snapped open. The Rabbit and her friend were there at that same time. Ichigo even wedge himself between them trying to keep him away from them. He wasn't just there to irritate. On top of that he escorted them out of the building. Then that very night he was attacked by Incognito. He remembered clipping that monster's left arm roughly in the same spot Ichigo was currently bleeding from. The more he thought on it the more parallels he saw. Ichigo was also an avid sword fighter and a skilled hand to hand combatant. Incognito showed the same skills. He turned to look at the police car behind him.

That would explain why he took such care in safeguarding his identity, even from ghouls. He was well known in the area and ghouls would pick up on his familiar scent. That also explained why he knew how to avoid a quinque the way he did. In the academy they practiced fighting each other with them as a way to hone their skills. That was also why he never displayed a kagune. Mado clinched his teeth and balled his hands behind his back. Ichigo was a traitor? Grant it he never liked the punk but he never saw Ichigo turning on the CCG and siding with ghouls. That very thought made him sick.

What made this worse was everything was just speculation. There was no physical proof Ichigo was really Incognito. A simple cut could be written off. However, everything else just fell too well into place. Ichigo's absence from the CCG also gave him the opportunity to prepare and do all this. They had no way to keep tabs on him and why should they? He felt his blood start to boil as they rolled into the parking lot for the police station. He could not bring this forward without at least one piece of physical proof. Without that a case would never be opened as it would be a waste of time and money should it turn out to be false.

The car door was opened and Mado stepped out. He looked back to see Ichigo getting out of the other car. Mado gauged the brat's height. He was about the same size just a little shorter but he remembered the thick sole boots of Incognito. That would give him some added height. Bit by bit there was no getting around it. Ichigo was involved somehow but…

That speed he and Amon both witnessed from Incognito was highly unnatural. Not even a ghoul could develop that kind of ability and a human most certainly couldn't do that. Was he jumping the gun or just wanting to pin something on the brat? Amon also reported the strange eyes Incognito had. No ghoul that he knew of had yellow eyes. They were always blood red. Always. This was where his hypothesis hit a large road block. Everything else fit perfectly but there were pieces that didn't belong in the puzzle

He was escorted inside the building along with Ichigo. Whatever it was he still felt that Ichigo was involved somehow. He knew it down in the pit of his stomach. Age, wisdom, and experience was telling him something was very wrong and he knew to follow them. He looked back over at Ichigo as they started the booking process. Yes, Ichigo was involved somehow and Mado was going to find out how one way or another.

* * *

Around 5 o'clock in the afternoon Ichigo finally made it home to his apartment. The CCG had indeed posted their bail and thanks to their influential power, neither Ichigo or Mado would ever have a court date. He fiddled with his keys and sighed, opening his door. He just wanted to go inside and crash. He took a step forward and kicked something just in front of his door. He looked down, finally noticing the item. It was a small vase with one lonely little flower. He picked it up and brought it inside with him.

He puzzled at the item for a moment as to who would give him one lonely little flower like this? It was nothing more than a dark pink rose. On a hunch he walked over to a book of flowers he recently purchased and started to thumb through it. He stopped on a page and looked over it. Dark pink roses meant thankfulness. He looked back at the rose again as something dawned on him. Someone had actually caught onto his message he had left for Mrs. Fueguchi and her daughter. He picked up the flower again and really looked at it. But who would…?

"Kaneki," the name just slipped out of his mouth.

There was no else he could think of. It had to be him. Kaneki was a big time book worm and no doubt was quite smart because of it. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and he sat the rose back down on the table. He looked around noticing the apartment was empty. Ryoko wasn't anywhere to be seen. He went to his bedroom and changed out of his pants and blooded shirt into a tee-shirt and some shorts. He even fixed up his bandage before walking back out into the living room.

He plopped down on the floor and turned on the TV, flipping to the news. He had gotten wind that the media learned about his scuffle with Mado and it blew up like a bomb. There was nothing the CCG could do to stop it once got out to the public. He sat there and waited for the segment to come on. He wanted to see what media had to say. He already knew what the CCG had to say about the fight and it was suspension, for both of them. Needless to say their fight didn't go over well with the higher ups. They were also barred from the hospital as long as Akane was there. So that meant Ichigo couldn't visit her. That sucked. He quickly turned his attention back to the TV.

"… **hospital today. The altercations happened between two CCG investigators. Investigator Mado Kureo, 1st class and Investigator Kurosaki Ichigo, Rank 1. The two started the fight in the room of another investigator, Hayashi Akane, 1st class after she was attacked last night by a ghoul. Those closest to Mado and Kurosaki say that the two had been at each other's throats for several years…"**

* * *

Kaneki stood behind the counter, listening to the radio playing above his head. He was supposed to have today off but Touka was so badly hurt he took over for her. Someone had turned the radio over to a news channel after it was let out that two high profile investigators decided to have a knock down drag out in a hospital. Kaneki was quite surprised to hear Ichigo's name over the sound system.

"… **at each other's throats for several years and finally reached a boiling point today. The fight, however, was short lived and the two were taken to a nearby police station. Both men are out on bail and the CCG has suspended both from active duty for an undisclosed amount of time. They are also banned from the hospital grounds… Hmhmhmhm… I'm sorry. I'm looking at their mug shots. Hahaha! Oh, my… That grin…. Hmhm! I'm sorry! Kurosaki just has… The smuggest look I have ever seen! Hahaha! Oh, wow! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Hmhmhm! I can't get over that grin! That is just the look of someone so proud of myself! I'm sorry. Let me… Try and get back on track. Ahem! Uh, where was… Ah, yes. Both men have been barred from the hospital grounds until Investigator Hayashi is released. Hayashi sustained a serious wound to the head by a ghoul but she is expected to survive. The CCG is not disclosing any more information on her at this time. No other people were hurt during the altercation and neither Kurosaki or Mado sustained severe injuries."**

Kaneki sighed and shook his head as he walked back around the counter with two cups of coffee and handed them out to the costumers at one of his tables. He noticed one of them looking at a phone and laughing.

"Here look at this," he said, holding up his phone. "This is Kurosaki. That newscaster wasn't lying. What a smug grin! He looks just so happy with himself."

Kaneki almost laughed at the picture too. Other than a shiner and a split lip it looked like Ichigo did good in his fight. The man then swiped over to another photo. This one was of Mado. The older investigator on the other hand… It was clear who the winner was and it wasn't Mado. He looked like a truck hit him face first. He was black and blue and just a little bit bloody.

"There is no shame in that smile," the other table's occupant said, looking at his own phone. "I think it's funny to see the CCG's good image get smudged up a bit. They always have to be so perfect when we all know they are just a bunch of murders."

"I know. I would have loved to have seen that fight in person," the first man said. "Kaneki, right? What do you think?"

"I-I, uh, I'm not sure. I mean… It is funny, I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You guess… Psh! It's great! I'm sure a lot of fights like this happen but we never hear about them," he stated with a sigh. "I don't like Hawk but… Damn! He doesn't put up with any shit."

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't," Kanaki said, turning on his heel.

He walked back behind the counter and grabbed some new cups, filling them with fresh coffee.

"I'm going up to see Touka and Hinami," Kaneki said, loading his tray, before looking at Koma.

"That's fine. Just don't linger. We need you down here," he said, working the register. "Thank you, miss. Please come again."

"I won't be long," Kaneki said, turning towards the stairs.

Kaneki got off the stairs and stopped at the door where Touka and Hinami were resting. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it. They were both sitting on the couch. He walked in, setting down the cups of coffee onto the table.

"So… Did you hear about the fight between Hawk and Mado?" he asked as Touka just stared at him. "Mado looks like a train wreck in his mug shot and Hawk looks just as happy as he could be. It's rather funny to look—"

"I'm really not in the mood," Touka groaned in annoyance, putting a hand on her sore side. "I just want to relax and not think about any stupid investigators!"

"Okay, okay," Kaneki said, tucking the tray under his arm. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Can you help me out with a few other words before you head back down?" Hinami asked, holding up her new note pad.

"Sure, what do you have?" Kaneki asked, walking over to Hinami's side of the couch.

Touka sighed and zoned those two out. She hated to admit it but Incognito was right. He had been the voice of reason last night. She wasn't getting vengeance for Ryoko or Hinami. She was angry that a good woman and a good mother had to die in such a cruel manner. She tried to justify it but… She honestly couldn't. When they got back to Anteiku, Hinami pretty much begged her to stop attacking investigators as well. Touka agreed but that still didn't mean she liked those damn bastards.

Her ribs had almost stopped hurting finally. That man was strong as hell and even faster than her. She didn't like him as much as she thought she would. Mostly because he reprimanded her and called her out on her mistakes. She let out a huffing sigh at that thought. But he was skilled, really skilled. Clearly he didn't put up with shit either. He made his point clear and she wasn't going to forget it. Even without saying anything she knew if she tried to attack another investigator he would be after her. She shivered a bit. She really didn't want to deal with him if she ended up on his bad side. She leaned back as Kaneki got back to his feet.

"I hope that helps," he said, handing her the pen back.

"Yes, it does," she nodded, looking at the notebook. "Thank you for helping me."

"Sure," he smiled and turned his attention to Touka. "Um… Touka?"

"What?" she almost snapped.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, biting his lip a little.

"Yeah, I'm getting there," she answered. "I should be fine by in another day or so."

"Well, that's good, right?" he said and she just turned her head away from him.

"Don't dote on me. I don't like it," she mumbled.

"Y-yes, of course," he said, turning on his heel and waved. "Well, I have to get back to work. I'll be back when the café closes."

"Great," Hinami waved back. "We'll see you then, Kaneki!"

Kaneki left and Hinami went back to her reading as she hummed a small tune. For a while she read her book before turning to look at Touka. She looked like she was sleeping but Hinami knew better. Touka had a lot on her mind right now. Hopefully it wasn't about killing more people. Hinami didn't like to see that side of Touka. Incognito was right in that she did look up to Touka not just as her hero but as a big sister. She missed her mom but was glad to know that someone else was looking out after her. She smiled a bit as she pulled out the drawing she made of Incognito that she had hidden away in her other papers. She really did wonder who the man behind the mask was.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness Ichigo walked out on a long pier that stretched out into Tokyo Bay. He had a large silver suitcase in each hand. He was dressed as if he were on duty but in a totally different suit from his usual he kept at the office. This was so he wouldn't look out of place carrying two quinque cases. Both were heavily weighted down with rocks and other solid items. He never wanted them to be used again and this was the best thing he could think of.

He sat one down on the wooden pier and spun his upper body back some with the other one in his hands. He used the momentum to chuck the first one into the pitch black water. Thanks to his growing strength he managed to get it out a fair distance. The case bubbled a little as it sank below the waves. He picked up the second one and did the same thing. He rolled his shoulders and looked out into the dark bay. They were both gone and hopefully they wouldn't resurface again.

He turned sharply and walked back down the empty, dimly lit pier. It was late and it was time he started back to his apartment. He took the bus to get there and he'd take the bus to get home. Ryoko still hadn't returned to his apartment and he worried a little. Hopefully she would show up soon so he could tell her about the disposal of her and her husband's quinque. He knew what would make her happy.

He made sure his black fedora hat covered his head of bright orange hair. He didn't want anyone to recognize him easily as he waited on the bus. His dad had given it to him as a bit of a joke. When he told Isshin he had made it to investigator his father sent him the hat to make fun of the old private investigator movies. Ichigo knew it was corny but he had a small laugh at it. He sat quietly on the bench as people carried on with their night life.

Tokyo was a city never sleeps he had learned this long, long ago. People were always moving around morning, noon, and night. It was certainly a stark contrast to Karakura Town. The business areas back home had a small night life but nothing like this. And the residential areas were dead quiet by now. There was hardly ever a person out on the streets. He missed it and he knew sooner or later he would be returning to his small home town within the year. What choice did he have? He was going to become a hollow and the best place was to live with his friends and family. He sighed and looked down at his nails. They were a deep black at this point. They almost looked painted to be honest. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

Finally after a while the bus rolled up. He would have to take two more buses to arrive close to his apartment. Grant it he made enough money to buy his own car but he saw no use for it. He was used to public transit and he didn't mind it. He got on with 5 other people. He found a seat next to a young man staring blankly out the dark window. He had on a set of electric green head phones and Ichigo could faintly hear rock music coming from them.

He leaned back as the bus groaned and pulled back out into the street. It would be a little bit before he reached his next destination. He pulled out his phone and thumbed through his news feed. There wasn't much that was of interest. He opted to play a game and opened a little colorful app on the screen. Even that got boring after a few minutes. He put his phone up in his pocket and just looked around the bus. He saw several drunks, some high school kids, street punks, a couple elderly people, and few parents with their young children. Speaking on young children Ichigo seat was suddenly getting hit from behind. He tried to deal with it but…

"Hey, brat, cut it out," he snapped, turning around in his seat and looked at the little boy behind him.

"Make me, you old goat," he chided, sticking out his tongue and continued to kick his seat.

"Where is your mother?" he asked, glaring at the boy.

"I ain't got one. No father either," he answered, kicking the seat even harder.

"Oof! Legal guardian then?" Ichigo drawled.

"I ain't telling you nothing," he snorted.

"Cut it out," Ichigo bit out in fustration, getting to his feet.

The boy had to be no more than 8 or 9. He was dressed rather shabbily and looked like he hadn't taken a good bath in a while. It was out rather late for a boy his age without an adult with him. Grant it this ward wasn't slap full of ghouls but there were just enough. The boy looked up at Ichigo with the most sarcastic grin.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" the boy leered.

"You're out awfully late, kid," Ichigo said, leaning over him with his trademark scowl. "Not a good idea for a boy your age."

"Ha! Yeah, right! I can do what I what and when I want," the boy scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You a runaway?" Ichigo inquired

"What? Uh… Uh… No! I-I'm not," he muttered turning away.

"How did you get bus fair?" Ichigo asked, leaning in a little more as the boy's nervousness started to show. "You have no mother or father and the way you look no legal guardian."

"Wh-what does it matter to you, you moron?" the kid snapped, crossing his arms. "Mind your own d-damn business!"

"Don't cross me, brat. I ought to take you to the nearest police station and let them deal with you," Ichigo hissed and the kid whipped around and glared at him. "Runaways like yourself shouldn't be wandering the streets. There are some rather nasty creatures out there."

"You mean ghouls?" he kid grunted.

"I was going to say pedophiles, kidnappers, murders, human traffickers, and several others. But I suppose ghouls are a good one, too," Ichigo sighed, standing back up straight. "Why don't you just save me and you both some hassle and I take you home instead of you wondering around."

The child gritted his teeth and glared up Ichigo. Ichigo blinked at his angry response. What was wrong? He was only meaning to help the… Ichigo paused and looked hard at the boy. He was fighting to not show his kagugan. So that was it. Ichigo turned and shook his head.

 _No mother or father, huh?_ he sat back down in his seat with a flop.

He would do more damage helping the boy than not. Taking a young ghoul to the police was practically a death sentence. He wanted to help the kid but he had no means to care for another, especially not a ghoul child. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat again. He wished he knew what to tell the brat but he didn't. He nearly knew nothing about the true inner workings of ghoul society, just what they wished to show to the human populace.

Finally, Ichigo got off at his next stop and walked down the block to the next bus stop. He felt someone following him and he knew who. The kid from earlier was keeping his distance, however, that got Ichigo thinking about why the kid was following him. Ichigo arrived at the bus stop as the kid slowly walked up with a snobbish manner and sat down on the far end of the bench.

"Where are you headed any?" Ichigo asked, not even turning to look at him.

"Why do you care?" the boy huffed.

"I'm just asking."

"Twentieth ward."

"I'm heading there."

"So?"

"Have you ever been there before?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions, old man?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. He was in his late-twenties that does not constitute as old.

"Forget it…" Ichigo grumbled.

A couple more people walked over not long before the bus pulled up. Ichigo got on first and the young boy followed him. Ichigo took a seat and once again the boy took the seat behind him, almost instantly kicking his seat again. The woman beside Ichigo stared on in shock as Ichigo fought the urge to really reprimand the little demon behind him. She turned around in her seat and looked at the devilish grinning child.

"Hey, now! That's enough of that, young man," she said, shaking a finger at the boy. "Now you stop that right now!"

"Make me," he laughed.

She reached out popped one of his legs. He stopped and stared at her in surprise.

"I have a kid your age don't even think about it, mister," she snapped as the kid snorted and turned his head around. "Where are your parents?"

"I wish you people would stop asking me that question," he hissed.

"I wouldn't ask if you weren't alone," she stated, firmly.

"It's best to leave him be," Ichigo spoke up, looking over at her. "I've already been through this with him on the last bus. He won't really give a solid answer."

"He needs to be taken to the police," the woman huffed, turning back around as the bus started moving. "He doesn't need to be out this time of night all alone. It's not safe."

"I would agree but he's going to be picked up by family when he gets to the 20th ward," Ichigo fibbed. "Or, so I'm told. That's all I got out of him."

The boy drew in a breath as if he was going to say something but decided against it. It was a cover story and he might as well let it cover him for now. The woman looked back at the huffy boy before turning back to the front.

"Well, I hope so for his sake," she said, brushing some graying hair from her face. "I'm not liking what I've heard about the 20th ward lately and I work there. All those investigators being attacked. And then just today those two investigators going after each other and in a hospital no less."

"Yeah…" Ichigo drawled, pulling his fedora down a little more over his face to cover his new shiner. "I suppose tensions are running high there."

"You know you look a tad familiar," she mused, leaning in a little as Ichigo turned his face away. "I don't know why but I know I've never met you before."

"I don't know why either," he muttered and pulled his split bottom lip into his mouth.

"You live in this area?" she inquired.

"No, I live in the 20th," he answered.

"Oh… Okay," she leaned back in her seat. "I just swear… Tsk… I don't know."

That could have ended much worse. If that boy behind him found out… He was just glad that didn't happen. He closed his eyes some, trying to gather his thoughts. There was still so much to do. He needed to throw a wrench into the machine to try and stall them more. He yawned a bit and sensed something off. He opened his eyes only to see a smart phone about a foot from his face. He narrowed his eyes at his horrible mug shot. Dammit! Dammit to hell and back!

"That's you, isn't it?" she asked, trying to look at his face from under his fedora. "You're a CCG investigator, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Ichigo answered, coolly.

"Don't lie. This is you," she said, smugly, wiggling her phone a little. "You have the same cut on your lip, the same jawline, and bruising around your nose and eyes. I can also see just a bit of orange hair under your hat. You're this Kurosaki Ichigo, aren't you?"

Ichigo gnashed his teeth and balled his hands. So much for keeping his identity on the down low. He gave one curt nod, before pushing her phone back from his face.

"I knew it! I knew I had seen you somewhere," she said, happily.

"Yeah, great. Can you keep your voice down," he ordered as she looked at him, surprised.

"Okay, okay," she said quietly, looking at her phone again. "It's says here you are suspended from duty."

"Yeah, well, getting in a fight with your coworkers tends to do that," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"I guess that explains why you don't have one of those big suitcases," she mused. "You're dressed awfully nice though."

"I had to go to the main branch," he said, flatly. "You know I'm not supposed to be talking about this."

"Ah, got it," she said, turning off the screen. "I won't bring it up anymore."

"Thank you," he nodded.

Ichigo stretched his arms as he got off the bus. Only one more to go and then he could go home. He was already back in familiar territory of the 20th ward. He could see his local CCG building off in the distance as part of the skyline. He couldn't wait to just crash for real this time instead of lazing about in front of the TV. Mado put up one hell of fight and he was starting to feel it a little bit now.

Several people got off the bus and that included the woman and the young ghoul child. He wanted to see what the boy was up to but knew better. The less involved he was with ghouls the better for him. The next bus stop was a little bit of a walk and it took him down a couple shady areas. He kept his senses open for anything out of the ordinary. And it was a good thing, too. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and he didn't like that.

 _Where are they at?_ He pondered, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. _I don't like being followed. I might be at a disadvantage. I have nothing on me this time not even a small gun._

He was close now to the bus stop and picked up his feet a little bit more. Hopefully he was only being observed and nothing would happen. Suddenly he heard something land on the pavement behind him. He paused and turned around to see a dark cloaked figure with a cat mask, glaring at him. The figure was fairly short and thin, a good size of an average woman.

"Hello—Hawk," the voice was indeed female. "Nice evening."

"Yeah, lovely," he grumbled, getting his body ready for an attack. "Listen, I don't want any trouble."

"Oooh? Well, what do you want? Because I know what I want," she said from under mask. "And that's trouble with a capital T."

"Hm, well, good for you," he mumbled, taking a step back.

"Where's your quinque?" she asked, advancing on him a little more. "Oh, yes… I remember. Rumor has it you're on suspension. You can't have one, can you? Hahaha!"

"Where's the kid?" he asked flatly as she stopped dead. "You might have changed the pitch of your voice some but I can still tell you're the woman from the bus. So, the kid, where is he?"

Before Ichigo knew it he was blindsided into the side of an old dumpster. He sat up and rubbed his ailing head. His hat rested on the ground beside him. That answered that question. He looked over at the boy, wearing a plague mask and cloak.

"Where did we goof up I thought we had a good plan going?" she asked with a pouting tone, walking up to Ichigo and slammed a foot onto his chest, pinning him to the steal dumpster. "You know I think the Rabbit and Incognito have the right idea. We're getting tired of you murders running around choosing what's right and what's wrong in this world. Who gave you animals the damn right to judge?"

Ichigo stared up at her and then suddenly started to laugh. He didn't know why but he found this whole plot funny for some reason. They had planned out their attack quite well but yet it was poorly pieced together. It was like bad joke that was still funny at the same time. He had started to see the cracks when she was asking him all those questions and when the boy actually listened to her to behave. It was a good plan but riddled with obvious holes.

"What are you laughing at?" she barked, pressing harder on his chest. "This is no joke! We're not making an empty threat."

"Is this guy crazy or something?" the boy asked, looking up at the woman.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You really want to see what it's like to kill an investigator?" he asked, grabbing her foot and twisted it with such force the bone almost snapped.

"AAAAAGH," she screamed, stepping back and collapsed, holding her ailing leg. "B-bastard!"

"Mama! You—you…" the kid couldn't even get the words out his mouth as his eyes flashed red from under his mask. "I hate you damn people! I hate all of you!"

He charged forward and jumped up, releasing his kagune. It was a Koukaku type from the looks of it. It covered both arms with a thick wide shield that ended in large claw like appendages. He came down and slammed right where Ichigo's head had been. He tore into the old rusted metal of the dumpster but there was no Hawk. He had a look of shock in his eyes, noticing that Ichigo wasn't there. He wasn't even in his line of sight. The boy then felt a light tapping on his small shoulder. He turned his head around to see Ichigo smiling down at him. Fear ran down the spine of the young ghoul. How did Hawk move that fast?

"You get away from him," the woman snapped, trying to get back to her feet. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my baby!"

"Then perhaps you should have thought this through a lot more," he stated, glaring at her with a sassy grin. "Now. Here's the deal. I really have no need or desire to fight any of you. I'll pretend this never happened if you leave now and don't attack anymore investigators. What the Rabbit and Incognito did… Was bad a thing. It should have never happened and you don't need to continue it."

"Don't you dare talk to me about bad things," she hissed, releasing her own kagune. It was similar to her son's. "You monster's killed my husband!"

"And you think dragging your kid into a life of murder and revenge is a good idea? Your his mother! You should be protecting him not sending him to the slaughter," Ichigo snapped, suddenly appearing in her face as she stumbled back to the cold pavement. "Do you really want your child to learn that the pain and suffering of others is completely acceptable? You're putting him in an early grave! Killing an investigator marks you for life!"

"Mama! You… You get away from her," the boy got up and ran at Ichigo and pulled his arm back ready to strike.

He threw his right arm forward, expecting to tear into Ichigo's head this time for sure. But to his surprise and horror, Ichigo caught his armored arm before he made contact with his head. How? How was this even possible? Ichigo countered him bare handed and with just one hand at that. Both ghouls looked on in horror from behind their masks at the "human" before them. Ichigo then jerked the boy around and he landed square on top of his mother with meaty thump. The two sat up and glared at Ichigo.

"I have a good idea as to why you attacked me. You innately thought because I had been in a scuffle I might be too injured to fight back and you knew I wouldn't be carrying my quinque due to my suspension," he leered, leaning over them a bit. "Well, you guessed wrong. I'm perfectly fine and clearly I have no need for my quinque. Neither one of you really have the resolve to continue this idiotic stunt. Now I suggest you pick yourselves up and go home."

"Don't show us pity," she snapped, holding on to her son. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing. I'm just telling you to stop what you're doing before you get yourselves killed," he snapped at her. "You have a child to look after how do you plan to do that if you're pushing up daisies? I want you to know this… It's better to think of the living and to remember the dead. You need to think of the here and now not something that happened in the past. I am full willing to forget and forgive this whole thing if you leave and never do this again."

"Y-you're just going to let us go?" she chocked, surprise her voice. "Just like that?"

"Yes, I am," he answered with a stiff head nod and crossed his arms. "I'm not on duty, remember? Why should I deal with work when I'm not on the clock?"

She painfully got back to her feet with her son helping her to stand. The small ghoul family stared at him through their masks unsure of what was happening. Why would he just let them go with but a slap on the wrist? This wasn't the Hawk they had heard about. Hawk was supposed to be a no nonsense ghoul killer; brutal and deadly. He was the most notorious CCG investigator in the 20th ward. This seemed totally out of character for him.

"Are… Are you really Hawk?" she questioned with pain in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded once more.

"Then why…? Why just brush this under the rug like it never even happened?" she snapped as panic started to set in. "We attacked you, dammit! Why aren't you doing something about it?!"

"Mama?" he asked, looking up at her.

"What gives me the right to judge what's right or what's wrong?" he answered flatly, turning on his heel before he picked up his hat and put it back on. "Just go home and take care of yourself and your child. Forget about going after investigators and live out your lives in peace."

He then walked out of the dark alley and back onto the main street towards the bus stop. He looked down at his hand that had caught the boy's arm. It wasn't even scrapped up but he felt the kagune cut him. He could see a little blood on his skin and shirt cuff but it was healed up. This was new. Had he tried that just over a week ago, or even just last night, his hand would have been a bloody mess. The changes were coming faster than he would have liked. His skin might be just as hard as ghoul's by now. He'd test that theory when got home. If that was the case… He pulled out his phone and looked at his contact list. He had two people he needed to call and he had been putting it off. One of course was his father and the other being Urahara.

He clicked his tongue and put the phone back up as he reached the last bus stop. This had been a long day and he just wanted to finally get some damn sleep. It wasn't long before the bus rolled up. He got on and found an empty seat by a window. He hoped he did the right thing with the mother ghoul and her child. Hopefully they wouldn't try something like that again. If had been anyone else that wouldn't have end well.

The bus finally stopped and Ichigo got off and walked the two blocks to his apartment. He dragged himself up the old rusted stairs and over to his door where he pulled his keys out and unlocked it. He flipped on the light and took his suit coat off, hanging it on a chair. He just needed to check if this was right or not. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a small but sharp knife from the drawer. Hollow skin was tough on its own but the stronger the reiryoku the stronger it became. What he remembered of his vasto lorde form, his skin was harder than anything he could think of. Faded memory snippets of him fighting a fully released Ulquiorra was proof of that.

Ichigo rolling up his sleeve and pressed the blade down with a long swiping motion. The blade slid over his skin like it was made of soft yet strong metal. There wasn't even a red mark. He tried again and pushed a little harder but still the blade did not cut through his skin. He groaned, tossed the knife into the sink, and rolled his sleeve back down. Well, that solved that.

It was time he called his dad and Urahara. He'd do it in the morning when he was more awake and they were, too. He got dressed for bed and crawled into his futon. He noticed that the cut on his arm was gone without even a scar. So were the other bumps and busies he recieved. He stretched a bit under the soft covers. It felt good to finally be in his bed after the day he had. Hopefully Ryoko would show up soon. He pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his tired eyes. He hoped that Urahara might be able to at least slow his hollowfication down some. He needed time. He needed time more than anything. He was changing faster than he was expecting and he didn't need this. He still had stuff to do before he quit the CCG for good.

(A/N Yay! I've finally finished this chapter! I hope it was a good one for all of you. I tried to really get some interesting stuff in this one. Like Mado and Ichigo fighting for one. Please tell me what you thought! I love feedback!)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. What Constitutes a Monster?

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 5

What Constitutes a Monster?

(A/N Hello everyone! Now something interesting has been brought to my attention by a reviewer. My character and CCG partner to Ichigo, Hayashi Akane, actually shares a name with another actual TG character. This was not intentional. I have used variant versions of this character for small rolls in my stories, usually as a plot device of some kind. I had no idea she was sharing a name or I would have changed the family name to something else. So oops on my part. But as I have already invested in her name for this story I'll keep her as such. Thank you and enjoy this lasted chapter.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Ichigo rolling up his sleeve and pressed the blade down with a long swiping motion. The blade slid over his skin like it was made of soft yet strong metal. There wasn't even a red mark. He tried again and pushed a little harder but still the blade did not cut through his skin. He groaned, tossed the knife into the sink, and rolled his sleeve back down. Well, that solved that.

It was time he called his dad and Urahara. He'd do it in the morning when he was more awake and they were, too. He got dressed for bed and crawled into his futon. He noticed that the cut on his arm was gone without even a scar. So were the other bumps and busies he recieved. He stretched a bit under the soft covers. It felt good to finally be in his bed after the day he had. Hopefully Ryoko would show up soon. He pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his tired eyes. He hoped that Urahara might be able to at least slow his hollowfication down some. He needed time. He needed time more than anything. He was changing faster than he was expecting and he didn't need this. He still had stuff to do before he quit the CCG for good.

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning still feeling a little bit like a train wreck. Regardless of how he felt he still had a lot to do and being lazy would do him no good. He reluctantly got up and went about his usual routine for the morning; bathroom, fix a small breakfast, and then TV time. He sat on the floor eating some buttered toast and watching the late morning news. Not too much had happened since last night. He sighed seeing the same segment about his fight with Mado. He touched his lip and found that the cut was no more. He was on his last piece of toast when felt a presence walk into his apartment.

"So, where have you been?" he asked, taking a bite out of the browned slice of bread.

"Really? Is that how you greet me?" Ryoko huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Welcome back," he grinned as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That's better," she answered, walking up to him and sat down. "So I heard about the fight between you and Mado. Nice mugshot by the way."

"Lovely, I know," he snorted, turning to look at her. "We've been at each other's throats for years. I'm honestly surprised we hadn't had a fight well before this. So where have you been? With your daughter?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure she and Touka were okay," Ryoko answered quietly and then grew quiet.

He noticed her look down as she knotted her hands together. She was wanting to say something that much was evident. She was just trying to find the words.

"Uh, Kurosaki, about the other night… I'm sorry about Touka… A-and what she did," Ryoko sighed, finally looking back up at Ichigo. "I know what woman was your partner and…"

"Why are you apologizing for something you didn't do?" he grumbled, taking another bite. "CCG investigators know we run the risk of being hurt and killed every day we're out there."

"Yes, but still…" Ryoko said, playing with her hair again.

"Part of it was my fault. I didn't reach your friend Touka in time," Ichigo stated, setting half his toast back on the plate. "We can't always control others like we want. It's just not possible."

"Yes, but—" she found a finger shaking at her.

"No more, 'yes buts,' okay? Bad things happen. Just be thankful Touka didn't kill my partner," Ichigo stated, putting his hand back down in is lap.

"It's just… I know you were angry with her and I was worried that…"

"Fueguchi, I wasn't angry, I was _livid_. Totally _livid_."

Ryoko looked at him funny, catching the dark tone in his voice. He still didn't look happy talking about the subject and why should he be? His partner, his friend was now in the hospital with her eye ripped out her of head. Honestly, he had every right to be "livid" as he put it. Touka didn't know how or when to stop. She really didn't like how Ichigo had handled it but Touka finally responded to him because he did get rough with her.

"It was fortunate that I really didn't hurt her," Ichigo said, turning his head away. "I could have done some serious damage and a part of me really wanted to."

She noticed that Ichigo didn't like what he had done to Touka but what else could he do? Touka was a strong ghoul and she… Her mind paused on that as she looked at the back of Ichigo's head. Come to think of it… How did Ichigo mange to restrain her so easily? This thought hadn't even crossed her mind until she was actually talking to him about it. Ghouls are naturally stronger than humans so how did he manage to force and pin Touka back the way he did? Something was clicking in her mind but wasn't turning on.

"Kurosaki…" she muttered, knotting her hands again. "About… About Touka and you that night…"

"What about it?" he grumbled.

"I, um… I-I need to ask you something and it's very important… And I'm _begging_ you not to dodge this," she pleaded, trying to muster up the strength to get the words out. "It's just… It's just that I realized something just now and I want you to be upfront with me. Touka is a ghoul and you… Well, you're a human. So, h-how did you manage to overpower her? It's just that…"

She could see the tension build in his shoulders at those words. They grew tighter and tighter by the second. This was not an easy question or an easy answer. She could tell he didn't want to answer her and she was praying he didn't just avoid it, or worse, get up and leave.

"My power is coming back. It's that simple," he muttered in a low voice.

"So, it's your shinigami powers?" she asked.

No, it wasn't. He would love it if it were that. He'd give anything for that but instead he got his hollow powers instead. He clinched his teeth and balled his hands into white knuckle fists. He couldn't just out and out lie to her about this. That wasn't him. A little white lie like forgetting to do one's homework was one thing but this…? There was nothing little about this. Nothing could cover this up. If he lied about this… He hung his head low and shook it a little.

"Um, Kurosaki, is something…?"

"It's not that…"

"It's not what?"

"Dammit!" he took his fist a drove it into the floor.

"Ku-Kurosaki? What's wrong?" she asked panicked and carefully inched a little close to him. "What's the matter?"

It would be easier to talk to his father and Urahara about this. Maybe he should talk to them first. They would understand what was going on. He didn't want to hurt or scare Ryoko with his burden. She was the first ghost… No the first _person_ he could _really_ talk to since moving to Tokyo. He couldn't tell anyone about his past adventures they would throw him in the looney bin faster than he could blink. He wanted to be open with her but… How? How could he be? Should he even try to be that open with her? Would it even be the right thing to do? Humans eat food, ghouls eat humans, and hollows eat… He hoped it would never come to that. Not ever but… He was never hollowfied long enough to really find out… He felt a cold hand on his tense shoulder.

"I'm sorry if… I'm sorry if that question hurt you or…" her voice faded off as Ichigo reached up and put a hand on hers. "I shouldn't have asked that…"

"No, it wasn't just the question… The first time I became a shinigami a woman gave me her powers to help me save my family from a hollow. But I robbed her of everything she had so while she recovered she taught me how to do things as a shinigami. But one day her brother and another man came to take her away," Ichigo said, letting out a long breath. "But it was more than that. She only meant to give me a fraction of her power, which was not allowed in the first place. Not only was she taken back to Soul Society but I was robbed of those shinigami powers.

"I was desperate to save her as she was considered a criminal. So a former shinigami offered me a chance and I jumped on it. But it didn't come without its consequences. I had to learn to become a soul again before becoming a shinigami. Her brother took it all away and I had to start from rock bottom. To round this up… In order for me to get my shinigami powers back… That chain on your chest do you know what it is yet?"

Ryoko looked down at the long chain with the thick metal plate protruding from her chest. Every soul she knew had them. She didn't understand what they were for.

"No, what is it?" she asked, looking back him and turned around to face her.

"That is called 'the Chain of Fate.' When it's severed a person dies but it's more than that," he said, pointing at it. "If a soul is not brought to Soul Society that chain eats itself up and the soul becomes a hollow."

"You mean…?" she grabbed at the chain, hanging from her chest. "I could…?"

"You still have time I wouldn't worry about it just yet," he said with a long sigh.

She let out a sigh of relief as well. That was good to know. She lightly fiddled with the last link.

"To make me a shinigami my Chain was severed."

"Wh-what?"

"They severed my Chain and threw me into a pit called 'the Shattered Shaft.' I was bound and ordered to climb out," he grumbled, thinking back on it. "But it was worse than that. At the bottom of the pit was some sort of concoction to speed up the process of becoming a hollow. I either come out a shinigami or died a hollow. I did make it out of there of course but…"

"But what?" she breathed, looking at him with worry.

"I had regained my shinigami powers as promised but something else came with it. Something I didn't want," he said, looking down at his black fingernails. "I almost didn't make it out of that shaft and I had actually started to hollowfy just before… What I'm saying is… I am getting my powers back but it's _not_ the powers of a shinigami."

Ryoko's face blanched at those words as she leaned back away from him some. She felt a knot build in her stomach and a cold chill slid down her spine. It couldn't be?

"But… B-but that would mean…" her voice faltered as she covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm hollowfying again. It's just that… This time it's not my soul but my physical body instead," Ichigo said, sniffing a bit and rubbed his nose. "I can't stop it and the changes are coming faster than I'd like. While I was a shinigami I struggled to control it at first. It threatened to consume me and it would have if a group of people like myself hadn't shown me to overcome it. I struggled at times with my alter ego but at the very end we worked together to accomplish our goal. When I lost my powers everything went with it including him or so I had thought. The nightmare, for whatever reason, remained buried within me, sleeping, and only recently started to resurface. The bottom line is that I will basically be a living hollow. I don't know what that will mean for me in the long run."

All Ryoko could do was stare at him in dumbfounded shock. This was not good, not good at all. This was the last thing she would ever expect to come from him. She got to her feet and walked away a little unsure of what was given to her. She didn't know what do or what to think. The only living person she could talk to was becoming a hollow. A monster that ate souls and… He looked back down at her Chain and shuttered. Ghouls were no different. Fundamentally the same and yet vastly different from their counterparts. Ghouls and humans. Hollows and souls. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

She knew what it was like to be called a monster so she had no right to even think that way about him. He couldn't be like those beasts she saw roaming the streets. He had to be different, right? He was human first and foremost. There was no way he could become something like that. He said he was to become a _living_ hollow so chances were he could still survive on normal food and not eat souls. She didn't want him to be like what she had been, eating others to survive.

"So now you know… That's how I was able to overpower her," he said as she kept her back to him. "And my strength will only grow the more I advance."

Ryoko shook her head and spun back around to face him. She looked like she was about to cry. Ichigo felt a bit awkward and guilty as the sight of a woman on the verge of crying. No doubt he had scared her with the cold bitter truth. He scratched his head and looked the other away.

"Y-you… You said you c-could control it—so—so try it again," she choked out, folding her arms over her stomach in a panic. "Pl-please… I can't—I don't w-want you to be… To b-be…"

"Fueguchi?" he blinked, looking up at her again. "Are you…? Look, I didn't mean to scare you! Please don't—UMPH!"

Ichigo was practically tackled onto his back with Ryoko on top of him. She was clinging to him and crying just as hard as she could. Ichigo just stared at his ceiling in shock. He was not at all expecting this response from her and he felt a little uncomfortable with this. He hadn't known her for long after all. If anything he had expected her to be scared of him but it seemed more like she wanted to pity him instead.

"Fueguchi… Are you okay…?" he muttered, trying to sit up. "Please, calm down!"

"I-I don't want this f-for you," she almost yelled, holding him tighter. "I don't want y-you to become one of th-those beings!"

"There's nothing I can do," he said, lightly stroking her back. "It's going to happen."

"But you… You said you st-stopped it once," she cried into his shoulder.

"I never really stopped it. I could control it to a degree because of my shinigami powers but now they're gone. I don't have that leverage anymore," he stated, pulling her off him a little so he looked at her. "As it is we have some form of understand between each other so it's not that... bad...?"

He gave her an awkward shrug and she sniffed. It really could be _a lot_ worse.

"I-I just don't want you t-to become another monster l-like I was. I ate h-humans to survive. What if y-you have to eat souls to do the s-same?" she exclaimed as Ichigo looked at her wide-eyed. "I know what th-that feels like and I wouldn't w-wish it on it anybody!"

"Feuguchi, please, calm down! I don't yet know how far the hollowfication will go," he tried to calm her, holding onto her again. "I may not have to eat any souls. I just don't know."

"B-but what if it turns into th-that?" she asked, rubbing her tear soaked eyes.

"Then I'll deal with that issue should it arise," he answered her. "Are you really that worried for me?"

"Wh-what do you think?" she almost snapped at him. "How are y-you not a-about yourself? H-how are so calm about th-this?"

"I wouldn't say I'm calm per say…" he drawled. "I've just accepted a fair amount of it."

"Y-you accepted…" she gasped, pulling back from him.

"This isn't my first rodeo with this devil," he answered, putting a finger under her chin. "I have friends that can help me deal with this. I've accepted it but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight it."

She just stared at him through her tears and he smiled at her. Did she honestly think he was going to give up? He slid out from under her and got back to his feet. He then helped her back to her own. He drew in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was about time he cut it. He was getting tired of it getting in his eyes.

"Oh, and another thing…" he looked her dead in the eyes and put a hand on her head. "Never call yourself a monster again."

She just remained quiet as he walked around her and headed back to his bedroom.

"You didn't even realize you said it, did you?" he gave a weak grin, opening his bedroom door.

She shook her head as her answer.

"You're no monster, Fueguchi. The term is quite broad and highly misused. There was only one person I know of that I can _truly_ call a monster and you are the complete opposite of him. _Never_ use that word to describe yourself."

She wiped her eyes again and sniffed some. It was so widely accepted that ghouls were _monsters_ that she hadn't realized that word came out her mouth. She heard that all her life and as much as she tried to think differently she just couldn't…

 **Thump…**

She pulled her hands from her eyes seeing the bedroom door closed. She really wondered just how much he actually accepted his fate. She didn't want to say he was putting up a front but she couldn't shake the feeling. He was trying to make her feel better but… She sniffed again and turned to look at the TV briefly. She wanted to check on him but thought against it. He closed the door for a reason and it would be rude to intrude on him. Maybe it was the mother side in her that was worrying about him so much. It was odd really. The man was only a few years younger than her but still…

* * *

Kaneki sighed as he walked out of the kitchen with some clean dishes. What he wouldn't give to have this day off. Touka still wasn't quite up to par and she wanted one extra day to make sure she was fit enough to go back to work and school. He obliged her of course and Hinami had moved out to live with Touka. He was happy to hear that. He was just a little surprise by it though.

He sat the tray of dishes down and started to line them to be used next. He recently became quite popular in the ghoul community for facing down that investigator. He tried to play it off. He really didn't want the attention but it seemed unavoidable. He looked out over the counter at the café. It was pretty much dead. There was only one person at a table and Kaya was taking care of her. He turned as he heard someone walk down the steps. He saw a woman and young boy walk towards the door followed by Yoshimura.

He vaguely remembered them from earlier wanting to see his boss. He didn't think much on it then and no too much now. They were most likely here to get "meat." The two walked out the door Yoshimura shut the door behind them. He smoothed back his gray hair and turned back to the stairs. He then paused and looked at Kaneki.

"Kaneki, do you have a moment?" Yoshimura asked.

"Y-yes," he nodded, setting the last cup down and hurried over.

"Come with me," Yoshimura motioned and the walked up the stairs. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Like what, sir?" Kaneki asked as Yoshiro let him into the room that Hinami had been staying in.

"Take a seat," Yoshimura gestured to one of the couches. "You're not in trouble."

Kaneki nodded and took a seat as Yoshimura took the one across from him. Kaneki wondered why Yoshimura called him up here. He said he wasn't in trouble so…

"Kaneki, the two that I just escorted out… Well, they told me a very interesting story," he said with a long sigh slid a few strand of silver hair back into place. "What I want is for you to tell me about that day with those flowers again."

"You…? You mean the ones from Hawk?" he asked and Yoshimura nodded. "Well, uh, let's see. It was the day right after Mrs. Fueguchi's death. I was there to pay my respects but… I saw Hawk there. He set down two bunches of flowers. One for Mrs. Fueguchi and the other for Hinami."

"You said the arrangements had hidden meanings behind them?"

"Yes… Yes, I did… I can't remember it too well now but… He was basically saying that Mrs. Fueguchi was a brave mother and that she won't be forgotten. Hinami's basically said that he was planning to protect her."

"Hm… Interesting… Now, Kaneki, about those two. Her name was Watanabe Sachiko and her son's name was, Junichi. It seems last night… Well, they attempted to pull off a very dangerous stunt. The whole ordeal left Mrs. Watanabe and her son quite shaken. They faced down Hawk and alone at that."

Kaneki looked very stunned at those words and he felt a knot build in his stomach. Why would he save Hinami and then turn around and attack this family?

"What? But…" Kaneki voice faded as Yoshimura shook his head.

"They attacked him first. They thought they had the upper hand. They foolishly believed that because he was in a fight earlier that he would be injured. Also the fact that he's suspended he would be defenseless without a quinque. That clearly was not the case."

"So what happened?" Kaneki said, feeling that knot tighten more.

"Something very interesting. Watanabe and her son took their idea of hunting down Hawk from the attacks made by Incognito and of course Touka. They followed him for a little ways and in between bus stops they jumped him," Yoshimura explained. "He was unarmed do to his suspension and they saw an easy target. Despite being knocked to the ground and about to be killed... Watanabe told me something most peculiar. She said that the young man laughed her for what she was trying to do."

Kaneki said nothing but just stared hard at his manager. Ichigo laughed at them. If they were really planning to kill him that's not something to laugh at.

"He laughed at them?" Kaneki choked out and Yoshimura nodded.

"But things only get stranger from there. Although Hawk was innocent of this act it was to get revenge for her late husband. Hawk being one of the CCG's most well known she saw this as a way of getting back at the company as a whole. When she started to explain things he just laughed and brushed off their threats. It was enough to rattle them and he eventually took control of the situation and no one was actually hurt. He agreed with them that he had no right do what he was doing as an investigator but that they were just as guilty by attacking him and making themselves known to the rest of the CCG. Watanabe told me the Hawk said something that resonated hard with her. He was concerned about Junichi and what would happen to him should she be killed or if she let her son be killed by mistake. That alone was what really got to her. Hawk was worried about her son and what might become of him. Hawk this supposedly told them to leave and to never try to kill another investigator. Hawk just picked up his hat and walked off after that."

Kaneki let those words bounce around in his head for a few moments. He was worried for the boy and his mother? Just like he was with Ryoko and Hinami. He lightly licked his dry lips. So, had he really had a change of heart after all?

"Something else... Hawk didn't take over the situation with his words alone. He was completely weaponless but still used hand to hand combat which is very risky against a ghoul. Both told me that he just tossed them around about like they weren't much of anything. He was also unnaturally quick, catching them off guard. The fact that he manhandled them completely alone and barehanded really said some thing to me and I think you might have something to add."

"Wh-what do you mean, sir?" Kaneki asked, uneasiness in his voice.

"I feel you know a bit more to this story than you're letting on," Yoshimura stated and Kaneki flinched. "I started thinking about those flowers while they were talking to me. You were the one who saw them be placed down and you even deciphered their meaning. Touka reported that Incognito had a strange ability to also move unnaturally fast and had actually handled her with his bare hands as well. Incognito's mysterious appearance and mission seems to follow perfectly with what Hawk had stated in those flowers."

Kaneki closed his eyes and lowered his head. The manager didn't need to go on anymore. Kanaki knew that Incognito was Ichigo. He had smell that same herb mixture on Touka that was coming from Ichigo's apartment. Yoshimura just wanted to hear it straight and remove any doubts.

"I'm assuming you asking me if are they the same person… Well... Then yes, they are," Kaneki let out long breath, glancing up at his employer for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Aren't you, sir?"

Yoshimura sat up a bit straighter and studied his employee.

"Kaneki, be honest with me. Just how much do you know?"

"I-I know… He kept his word. He d-did help protect Hinami and he even stopped Touka." Kaneki was feeling very uneasy and Yoshimura could tell.

"Kaneki…" the manager drawled and young man gave up.

"Okay… I kinda sort of know him… H-he lives three doors d-down from me," Kaneki muttered just loud enough to hear clearly.

Yoshimura almost held his breath at teh moment. He did nothing to hide the look of surprise on his wrinkled face. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Not even close. Kaneki and Hawk had had contact in the past?

"So you've had contact with him?" Yoshimura asked and Kaneki shrugged. "How much?"

"Well… Yes and no. I don't... W-we would talk to each other a little when we ran into each other going and coming… Well, th-that was before Mrs. Fu-Fueguchi… After that I avoided him and he seemed to do the same with me," Kaneki said, lightly biting his bottom lip. "I-I haven't had any real contact with him since. I've been keeping my h-head down, trying to stay off his radar. I'm sure he knows I have something to do with ghouls. He tried to help Touka and I get away from that strange investigator Mado the other wh-when we to the C… Oh…"

"What?" Yoshimura asked and Kaneki clamped his hands over his mouth.

Clearly Touka talked the poor boy into something that might have gotten them both killed. It might be best to not question what that was. Some things are just better off not knowing.

"I-I wasn't supposed to…" Kaneki mumbled through his hands. "Sh-she'll…"

"I'm not going to press it but, Kaneki, I want you to do me a favor," Yoshimura said, getting to his feet and walked over to the window and looked out. "If you don't want to do it I won't force you into it. But if Hawk really does mean to help us I want you to be Anteiku's liaison."

"Wh-what…? M-me, sir?" Kanaki stuttered, looking at his boss, wide-eyed. "Y-you want me t-to…?"

"Again you don't have to do this," Yoshimura stated, turning back around to Kaneki. "It's completely voluntary on your part."

Kaneki shuttered thinking about actually confronting Ichigo after all this time. He never even tried to look the man at those brief instances. Now hear about what Ichigo could do without the use of quinque made Kaneki even more nervous. He didn't want to say no to Yoshimura but he wasn't sure of the risk. Ichigo was never hostel towards them and he was stupidly brave enough to leave that flower as thank you. Ichigo never confronted him about it so...

"I-I'll think on it," Kaneki said, tilting his head down.

"Normally I wouldn't advise such a dangerous move but… After all the things I've seen and heard lately…" Yoshimura said, walking back over to Kaneki. "We may have a true alley should the need arise. But still tread carefully with this. I want you to decide if this is possible or not. I want you to make the choice."

"Like I said, sir… I'll think on it," Kaneki said, getting up to his feet wanting to get out of uncomfortable situation. "The next rush will be here soon."

"Yes, of course. You may go," Yoshimura said, stepping aside to let Kaneki out of the room.

Kaneki walked out and closed the door with a quiet click. Yoshimura wanted him to be a liaison? The thought sounded good but… Was it a good idea? He walked back down the stairs and into the café. Like he told his boss, he'd think on it. It would be nice to have Ichigo on their side but did Ichigo want to risk his own safety? As Incognito, ghouls seemed to love him but as Hawk they hated him. It was also reversed. As Hawk the CCG adored him but as Incognito they wanted to kill him. When it came to it Kaneki was more worried about Ichigo's safety than his own. If anyone was walking a thin tightrope it was Kurosaki. It might be best to keep his distance like he had been doing all this time.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his futon and dropped his phone from his fingers into the light blue covers. He had just finished talking to his father and Urahara. His father said he'd be out there on the next available train but Ichigo told him to hold off for now. He was working on something on his own and didn't want to get others involved at the moment. He just wanted his dad to be aware of his situation. Then he called Urahara. The man… Well… Ichigo wouldn't say the man was delighted to hear about his blight but there was a tone that just said, "new test subject." But he knew Urahara was genuinely concerned that much was certain. Ichigo needed to log any new changes and how fast they happened and relay them over to Hat 'n' Clogs. Urahara also wanted a DNA sample to study as well. Albeit creepy it was quite understandable.

He had been cooped up in his bedroom for a while now. He didn't even know if Ryoko was still hanging around or not. He gave her a watered down and basic as basic could get explanation. He really hadn't accepted his fate as much as he put on. He lied when he said he only knew one true monster. He knew two. One of course was Aizen and still reigning king in that department. The second was his inner hollow. He knew the wants and desires of his albino demon. They were little whispers at the back of his mind. Like last night when the mother and her son attacked him. He normally wouldn't find that funny. He would have taken it more as a serious matter but he laughed at it like some childish sitcom.

Even now the corners of his mouth twitched thinking about that. He shook his head to clear it. No, that wasn't him! He suddenly got to his feet and walked back onto the living room. Ryoko was gone. He doubted she would stick around if he wasn't going to talk to her. He turned off the TV and picked up the last of his breakfast off the floor. He dumped the last of the toast in the trash. It was close to lunch now but he didn't feel like eating at the moment.

More than anything he just needed some fresh air to clear his head. He put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and his coat. He grabbed his ball-cap and keys and out the door he went. He did needed to do a few odds and ends so shopping seemed like a good thing to do. He raced down the stairs and headed off to his favorite store.

He had another week off of work tacked on to his medical leave. He'd take it as an extended vacation. However, he wasn't getting paid for that said extra week off. Suspensions tended to do that. He'd be a little short next month on his paycheck. He was only a block from the store when he noticed something rather unpleasant move his way. Ichigo clicked his tongue as he saw of all people, Mado walking towards him. He was so not in the mood to deal with that old bastard.

"Well, now… I'm surprised to see you out and moving about," Mado leered, stopping beside him at the crosswalk.

"Mado, not now. We're not even supposed to have any contact with each other according to the suspension agreement," Ichigo state frankly, taking a step back from him. "So don't talk to me. Ever!"

"Now, now… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he said, looking over at Ichigo. "No harm in that, is there?"

Ichigo just pursed his lips together and looked away from him. Mado adjusted his sling a little.

"So Amon tells me Akane is pretty much awake now. She is a little groggy from the pain meds though. Of course that is to be expected. She hates that you can't visit her," he hummed as Ichigo turned and walked off. "I thought you'd be interested in her condition? She is your partner after all!"

Mado wanted something, Ichigo knew that much. He wasn't stupid enough to stick around and find out what. He was using Akane as a way to make him stay and he wasn't going to fall for it. He kept moving down the sidewalk, he'd just take an alternate route to the store. He didn't feel like putting up with that old corpse today.

"Kurosaki, just a little of your time, please," Mado said, catching up to him.

"Leave me alone," Ichigo snapped, moving a little faster.

"Look, I really just want to bury this hatch between us," Mado grinned as Ichigo stop dead.

"You mean bury it between my shoulder-blades?! Now, you look! I've known you long enough to know that you're trying to glean something out of me," Ichigo barked, pointing a finger in the older investigator's face. "Whatever you want you can forget it! We aren't even supposed to be within a certain amount of distance of each other. Not contact, remember?"

"What makes you think I want something out of you?" Mado shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"What other reason do you have to talk to me?" Ichigo pointed, crossing his arms. "Any other time you avoid me like I carry the plague!"

Mado and Ichigo stared hard at each for a long awkward moment. Mado finally cleared his throat.

"Ah… Yeah…"

"Mm-hm…"

"Right… Well…"

"Bye…"

Ichigo spun around once more and started walking at a fairly brisk pace. He called the bastard out on that one. Ichigo knew Mado wanted something that really was the only reason for Mado to talk to him.

"Just one last thing! Akane said the Rabbit took her eye not Incognito. Why do you think he'd lie about that?" Mado called after him.

Ichigo bit his tongue and kept moving. He was not going to indulge that old goat. He just needed to do his shopping and go home. Mado didn't like geting the brush off. It was better to just go for the throat on this one.

"By the way that cut on your arm… Where did you get it?"

Ichigo whipped around and without missing a beat...

"My apartment's haunted by a vengeful ghost! He has knack for throwing knives! Asshole!"

He shouldn't have even been a smartass but he didn't like how this was looking. Mado must have caught the scent of something. Damn it… Now he really had to be careful. Mado was trying to bait him and once Mado hooked something he doesn't stop reeling until it's in his hands. Hopefully, Ichigo wasn't on a hook just yet.

Mado watched as Ichigo hurried away from him vanishing into the crowd. Such a sarcastic answer. Ghosts? That was laughable. If it wasn't for the suspension agreement Mado would have badgered the boy even more. Ichigo was using that to his advantage to avoid speaking with him. Mado turned the other way and started back from where he had come. Ichigo wasn't as stupid as he led others to believe. Mado started to learn that only the last couple of years. The young man had a good head on his shoulders when he wanted to use it. Now of all times he was choosing to use it.

Mado scoffed looking at his injured arm. It wasn't great when he started that fight but it got worse after it. That was to be expected. Ichigo was young and fit and Mado was older and his age was slowly catching up. He gritted his teeth and slammed a fist into a street lamp. The metal pole rattled and hummed from the impact.

"Kurosaki…" Mado practically growled, shaking his sore hand a little. "Let's see just how good of a poker player you really are. Heh. Hehehehe…"

* * *

Ichigo walked to his door with is arms were laden down with heavy bags. He bought more food than he meant to. It wasn't good to shop while hungry. He wasn't even hungry when he started and that's what aggravated him. He groaned as he set the bags down and unlocked his apartment door. He shoved everything inside the door and shut it behind him. Finally it was good to be home.

He picked through the bags for his food items before walking into the kitchen. When he walked in he wasn't too surprised to see Ryoko but the other person there startled him and he dropped his bags to the floor out of shock. He blinked at the timid man with short brown hair, round glasses, and a large, bloody cut running down his face.

"Ku-Kusaba…?!" Ichigo choked, staring dead at him, mouth slightly hanging.

"H-hi… Kurosaki," he half waved, looking rather uneasy and a little hunched over.

"Wh-what's he doing here?" Ichigo asked, running up to Ryoko. "Where did you find him?"

"He spotted me walking back to your apartment and he followed me," Ryoko said, crossing her arms. "We ended up startling each other and I defended myself."

"You kicked me in the balls!"

"You aided in killing me! I'd say that was fair!"

Ichigo could feeling the very beginnings of head ache building.

"Okay… How about not fighting in my apartment, thank you," Ichigo said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ugh… Oh, man… I need to deal with another ghost like I need another hole in the head."

"It wasn't like I invited him. I didn't know he was following me until I arrived here," Ryoko said, playing with her hair again.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? I mean you are a ghoul," Kusaba stated. "Of course I'd be suspicious of you."

"Ghost not ghoul," Ichigo corrected and he picked his groceries up again. "Fueguchi can tell you herself that her ghoul ability disappeared on her death when she became a soul."

"Wh-what?" Kusaba stammered, pointing at her as Ichigo put his groceries away. "You m-mean she's…?"

"I'm a normal person like you now," she said with a small huff. "Ichigo said death was the great equalizer."

"Uh, wait a minute! You can see me?" Kusaba suddenly caught on as he raced up and got in front of Ichigo. "You can actually see me?!"

"A tad slow, are we?" Ichigo snorted, pushing Kusaba out of the way of the fridge. "The answer is yes, and you're in the way."

"Y-you can… You can touch me?" he reached up and poked Ichigo in the side of the head. "I can touch you, too."

"Kusaba, cut it out," Ichigo snapped, swatting his hand back. "Go somewhere while I put up my groceries away."

"I'm sorry… It's just that… You're the first person to notice me," Kusaba almost shouted, stepping out of the way. "I tried to get in contact with Nakajima, my mother, and others but…"

"Not many can. It takes a special kind of person to see spirits," Ichigo said, putting in the last of the cold groceries and shut the door to the fridge.

"Could you always do this?" Kusaba said as Ichigo gathered his bags. "See ghosts and stuff?"

"Since I was a kid," Ichigo said, turning to look at him. "Can't really say that I see spirits, now can I? Especially with our regular psych-exams to make sure we're not completely nuts. Grant it, to do what we do we have to be a little crazy."

"Yeah, I guess," Kusaba muttered, rubbing the back his neck.

"Man… I didn't even do anything today and I'm still tired," Ichigo yawned, putting the bags in a basket to use later.

"Didn't your doctor say you sustained a minor concussion?" Kusaba asked as Ichigo snorted in response.

"If only it were that…" Ichigo grumbled, walking into the living room and grabbed the last of his bags.

"What does that mean?" Kusaba asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Long story," Ryoko said, hanging out in the kitchen door. "Best not to ask him."

"Why not?" Kusaba inquired, turning to look at her.

"Just don't. It's not a good subject to bring up," Ryoko sighed as Ichigo ducked into the bathroom before shutting it. "He's just having a really hard time right now."

This was a little awkward, if not a little unnerving now that he thought of it. He was dead, talking to a dead ghoul, and standing in a co-work's apartment that can see the dead. Yeah, this was just perfectly normal. He sighed and sat down on the floor. He shivered a little taking everything in around him.

"Is he sick or something?" he asked as Ryoko walked up behind him.

"I'm not really sure if you could call it a sickness," Ryoko said, looking down at him. "I shouldn't even be talking about it to you."

"I guess that's fair," he said, looking at the bathroom as the sound of an electric razor turned on. "Are you really… You know…? Normal? Like normal normal?"

"Yes, I am. There's not a trace of ghoul in me," she stated, firmly. "And if I wasn't?"

"I-I… I don't know… It's not like I could fight you," he grumbled. "I was only a Rank 3… I was better suited doing office work more than anything."

They just stared at each other for a long heavy moment.

"Hmm… So, this is a bit uncomfortable," she sighed.

"Yeah, uh… Totally agree with you," he nodded.

The two became silent again and turned from each other. The only sound was that of the buzz from the electric razor, coming from behind the bathroom door. A few minutes passed by and Ichigo finally stepped out, brushing a little hair off his shoulders. It was a little shorter than normal but with the way his hair was growing it was best to do it this way. He saw Kasaba and Fueguchi talking to each other but they were keeping their distance. Animosity was hard to get rid of.

"Getting along any?" Ichigo asked, walking up to him. "No more crotch shots?"+

"Don't bring that back up…" Kusaba shuttered and Ryoko snickered a little. "It's not funny! That really hurt!"

"Oh, your hair looks good," she said, looking up at him.

"It's a little shorter than normal. Did you use the wrong guard?" Kusaba pointed out.

"No. I wanted it this way," Ichigo mumbled, running a hand through his much shorter hair. "I did it for… Never mind."

Kusaba blinked at the strange answer. He did it for what? Ichigo seemed different from what he remembered. He wasn't acting quite as goofy. Something was really bothering him. Fueguchi hinted at something but zipped her lips up tight. How could he open up to her and not to him? They'd known each other for years. Sometimes he, Nakajima, Hayashi, and Kurosaki would go out and eat together on their down time. Ichigo really seemed quite distant and that worried Kusaba.

"You okay?" Kusaba asked as Ichigo walked around him to pick up the remote for the TV. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I just have a lot on my mind," Ichigo replied dully, turning on the TV and started surfing the channels for something to watch.

"What sort of an answer is that?" Kusaba grumbled as Ichigo shrugged. Suddenly something caught the ghost's eye. "Oh, what's that?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, turning to look at him, noticing Kusaba was staring at something.

"You painted your nails black?" he pointed out as Ichigo closed his free hand.

"Yeah…" Ichigo grumbled.

A moment later Kusaba felt a light swat on his back. He turned to see Ryoko shake her head and place a finger over her lips. It was just a simple question. What were these two hiding? He didn't like it. He pursed his lips and hunched his shoulders. He then let out a sigh. Whatever it was hopefully they'd tell him sooner or later.

* * *

A few days passed and Ichigo was about to go mad from Ryoko's and Kusaba's constant bickering. They weren't bad fights but it was just that perfect amount of annoying and infuriating. They would take jabs at each other constantly. Oh, yes, animosity wasn't something someone could just overcome. To make matters worse they were trying to pull Ichigo to one side or the other. He just wanted to be a neutral party. Not able to take it any more Ichigo decided to get out and take a walk in the afternoon air. Hopefully things would be calmer by the time he returned.

He stepped out and shut the door behind him taking in deep breath. He rubbed the bridge of his nose when he heard a thunk on the metal walkway. He turned to see someone passed out. He hurried over and crouched down to see who it was. The person looked like he'd been through hell and back. He was dressed rather nicely, well, _was_ dressed rather nicely. His clothes were dirty, torn, and bloodied.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, rolling the person over. "Ka-Kaneki? Hey, Kaneki! Wake up! What happened?! Kaneki! Damn…"

How did the boy get into such a poor state? Well, he couldn't leave him lying there. He picked Kaneki up from under his arms to take him somewhere. He thought about bringing Kaneki into his apartment but that might not be such a hot idea. He needed to keep a safe distance. Bringing him inside might undo a lot of his plans. He carried Kaneki over to his own apartment. He found Kaneki's keys and opened the door. He carried the boy to his bed and took off his shoes. He really was out cold for him to not even respond. What should he do now? It couldn't hurt to get him a cold cloth for his head and leave him some water by his bed.

Ichigo hurried and got the wet cloth and a cup of water. He set the cup down with the keyes and put the cold cloth on Kaneki's head. He sighed as he looked down at him. His injuries didn't look too server. He partially closed the bedroom door and then walked outside, making sure the front door was locked. He continued on down the walkway and to the steps. Ichigo wanted to find out what happened if he could.

He found a few drops of blood here or there but with all the foot traffic it quickly became impossible to follow. He dropped his shoulders and kept walking. He didn't know what else to do. He hated to just dump him off like he did but he didn't want or need to get involved. He had his own issues to deal with. His hair was growing faster than before and his body hurt from time to time. The black eye, split lip, the cut on his arm, and even his broken nose had healed up. There wasn't even a trace of bruising on his face. A package showed up the other day from Urahara. It was a swab to collect his DNA. He mailed it back out the same day.

He just meandered around the streets for a while. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. In just a few days he'd be heading off to work. He'd wait a little while before putting in his resignation. He'd stay just long enough to tie up any loose ends that might be hanging. When he got back to work he'd have to put up a front that he was still against ghouls. That was going to be hard to do. He suddenly stopped, taking notice of where he was. To his right was the hospital Akane was staying in. He'd loved to walk in and see her but being barred from the grounds made it was kind of impossible. He didn't feel like going back to jail just to see her. She wouldn't like that too much.

He had called her several times but it seemed rather impersonal. At least to him it did. She was depressed of course but she seemed to try and be a little optimistic. It would be a good while still before she'd come back to the office. He shook his head and kept moving. The guards didn't need to see him lurking just outside the grounds. He pulled his hat down a little as one of the said guards walked by. He debated going back home. He had been out over an hour now. He might just stay out a little longer to snag something to eat.

* * *

Kaneki slowly woke up to a hazy but familiar room. His head was pounding and every little noise around him sounded 100X louder than what they were. It looked to be a around sundown given how little light was coming into his room. He slowly sat up onto his elbows when something slid off his head and on to his middle. A wash cloth? It was just barely damp at this point. He didn't remember getting that. Hell he didn't even remember walking into his apartment. He sat up completely and saw the room temp glass of water by his bed. His shoes were paired together right at bed.

He picked up the cloth and looked at it. He gave it a quick sniff knowing that smell instantly. He clothes even carried the same scent. It was Ichigo's. Kaneki turned back to the glass on the night stand and saw his keys next to it. So, Ichigo was in here? How? He... He didn't even know how he got in his own place. What happened to him hours before started to resurface little by little. He hugged himself realizing how close he had come to being killed and eaten by someone he thought he could call a friend. He shivered remembering everything. He still managed to stumble home it seemed but possibly not far enough. His neighbor got involved somehow and drop him off in his bed.

Kaneki went to stand but realized the drug was still weighing on him a little. He flopped back down and let her head settle for a moment. He got back up slowlly and stumbled a bit to his door and out into the living room. He unlocked the front door and looked outside. He groaned. It really was dusk outside. He turned his head towards Ichigo's apartment. He wasn't sure if the investigator was home or not but he was still skeptical about walking over to see. He drew in a long breath and shut the door. Right now he needed to look after himself more than anything. After what happened today going to face Ichigo could wait just a bit longer.

* * *

A couple more days passed and Ichigo was coming back home from the night at the movies. He was trying to get his sleeping schedule back in order before he got back to work. That meant forcing himself to stay awake, whether he liked it or not. He had gotten into the habit of sleeping at night and waking in the morning. He didn't need that. He unlocked his door and stepped in. He did not feel like staying up but what choice did he have? He yawned a bit and walked over to the TV and turned it on.

"You're back," Ryoko said, walking up to him. "How was the movie?"

"You could have watched it with me, you know. It's not like anyone was going to stop you," Ichigo said, turning to look at her. "There are a lot of ghost in theaters. Free movies, I say that's a win-win."

"I know it's just that I don't like action flicks like that," she sighed and looked over at the door. "Oh, you didn't see it?"

"See what?" Ichigo asked.

"The note. Kaneki slipped it under the door for you," she pointing at the folded paper on the floor. "He looked worried about something and he left it in a rush."

Ichigo walked over and picked it up. He opened it and read it over. A look of fear took over his face. It couldn't be… He quickly turned on his heel and rushed to his bedroom. He reached under his futon opened the plastic bin holding his Incognito costume.

"Kurosaki? What's the matter?" she asked as he got his outfit in order. "What did the letter say? Is it Hinami?!"

"No, it not your daughter. It was very short handed but he told a human friend was kidnapped by a ghoul and he needs help. He told me where and I have to hurry," he said, rushing into the bathroom. "When did that letter show up? I need a time frame!"

"Uh, well… I'd say about… Uh… 15 to 20 minutes ago. Maybe 30 at the most…" she stammered out and she heard him getting dressed in a hurry from behind the door.

"Damn," Ichigo bit out, rushing from the bathroom, tightening his belt. "I hope I don't arrive too late!"

"Hey, what's going on…?" Kusaba asked, walking through the front door only to stop dead watching the chaos. "What's with the outfit and why does it smell so bad? It really reeks!"

"Later, Kusaba. I need to go," Ichigo snapped, looking at him briefly.

Kusaba pushed up his glasses up as Ichigo ducked into his bedroom and quickly came back out with a few more items in his hands. Kusaba watched in confusion as Ichigo threw a large heavy cloak over his head. Ichigo slid on a pair of thick gloves and adjusted the voice modifier in his gasmask. Something then dawned on Kusaba as Ichigo put the mask on and strapped it down.

"Hey, wait… That outfit is the same one that…" Kusaba said, looking wide at Ichigo. "You can't be… Don't tell me you're…"

"We'll talk about this later, Kusaba," Ichigo snapped, tying up his boots and stood. "I don't have time to explain."

"Kurosaki, hold on! People we'll see you in that," Ryoko said as Ichigo opened the door.

"No, they won't," Ichigo's robotic voice answered as the door was shut in the blink of an eye.

Ryoko and Kusaba rushed out but there was no sign of him anywhere. Not even on the stairs. They stood still for a moment or two on the empty walkway. Kusaba than turned to Ryoko. His face was rather stern and he crossed him arms. She looked over at him and took a step back.

"Kurosaki is Incognito?" Kusaba spat, glaring at Ryoko.

"Yes," she nodded with a soft. "He took on the persona to save my daughter."

" _Your_ daughter? Has he lost his mind?!" Kusaba snapped, clinching his teeth. "Why is he trying to save you ghouls?! I don't understand that!"

"We're people, too, Kusaba! Or haven't you realized that yet?" she bit out and he stepped back in surprise. "Yes, some of us are what you think! I won't deny that! But... But we have a lot of the same needs and wants as any other human! Not all ghouls can kill… I couldn't…"

"You really expect me to believe that?" Kusaba snapped back at her.

"You were there that day. I didn't even know how to fight against those two," she said, shaking her head. "I never used my kagune to hunt so how I was to know how to fight? Did you honestly think that it was that easy to take down a ghoul?"

"No… I… It's just…" he didn't know how to respond.

She had a very valid point. He had been an other cases where it took lot of work to even bring children down. She hardly lasted any time against Mado and Amon.

"I never hunted because I could never bring myself to kill another living person," she said, sharply. "And another thing! Just because others do hunt doesn't mean that they don't have any regrets for what they do."

"I don't see how ghouls can have any regrets about what they do!"

"Look at me! What do you see? Without my ghoul ability what am I? I want you say it. Please. Tell me, what do you see?"

Kusaba stared at her from a little distance. What was she? She was… She was just an average woman. There was nothing special or monstrous about her. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew her history he would think nothing much else about her.

"A woman. An average woman."

"So… What if suddenly the entire ghoul population lost their ability, what would they be?"

Kusaba struggled with actually saying it.

"H-human…?"

"So… What constitutes as a monster? How does man make the monster, Kusaba?"

"I'm not… Sure…" he mumbled, hanging his head down. "It's just…"

"Ghouls aren't the only 'monsters' on this world. There are _human_ monsters too; serial killers, pedophiles, rapists, terrorists, and so on," she said, pulling at her braid in a small fury. "Monsters are more than physical but a matter of perspective. It's just… People can't see beyond what's… Humans and ghouls; we're all short sighted as a whole."

She then turned sharply on her heel and walked back into the empty apartment. Kusaba was left alone in the cool night air to think. He looked back to the paved ground far below. _Does_ man make the monster? She was right? There were human "monsters" that was true. It was more than common knowledge but it's easier to call ghouls monsters as they weren't human. The things they could do defy human's abilities so it was only natural to call them that… It also didn't hurt that they fed on people. They fundamentally looked human and that's what scared people the most. But serial killers also look and act like average person fitting in perfectly. So maybe in some way it was a matter of perspective. He sighed heavily and pushed up his glasses again. What really was a monster and how could they be properly defined?

* * *

The fight had been going on for several minutes now in a church of all places. Nishiki was hurt and came in already too weak to fight but the poor man tried nonetheless the moment he walked through doors. Tsukiyama was having none of it and quickly acted on removing Nishiki from the picture. Kaneki was trying his best to fight Tsukiayama as well but a sharp kick to his middle brought him down quick. Even after Touka showed up to help, Tsukiyama still had the upper hand.

The extravagant ghoul was truly enjoying himself fighting Touka and Kaneki, the poor boy he wanted so desperately to eat. He even had the audacity to flirt with Touka a little and that was not going over very well. His face quickly met the broad side of a hard hitting sneaker. He was forced back, knocking out some of the church's pews in his wake. Seeing his chance Kaneki even took a shot. He struck the same cheek Touka had. Hopefully that would be a little more damaging to the weirdo.

"I won't be eaten by you and I'm getting Kimi out of here," Kaneki stated, holding his ground.

"Very nice kick, Kaneki," Tsukiyama said as rested among the broken pews before sitting up.

Not missing a beat Touka and Kaneki went to attack him together.

"Hahaha! Oh, boy…" Tsukiyama laughed at them.

To their surprise and horror he blocked both of their attacks at once. He had Kaneki by the hand and forced a hard kick into Touka's middle. She managed to land on her feet but just barely. She was hunched over, holding her aching middle. He then turned his eyes on Kaneki.

"Look at the two of you," he mused. "You move in the exact same way."

He then twisted Kaneki's arm over, forcing the inside of his elbow to face upward. Kaneki had an inkling of what was coming but didn't know how to stop it. The look of fear was etched into his face. Tsukiyama was going to do what Kaneki had done what the that hulking brute back at the ghoul restaurant.

"If I remember correctly… I think it was like this…" Tsukiyama bit out and forced his knee into Kaneki's fragile joint.

There was an audible crack as Kaneki's arm broke at the elbow. He let out a gut reaching scream of pain to Tsukiyama's delight. Touka watched in shock as Kaneki hit the church floor, writhing in pain from his now inverted elbow. Tsukiyama looked down at the damage young man and licked his lips a little. The anticipation was getting to be too much for him.

"Heh. A little taste," he hummed, taking his hand and quickly pierced Kaneki's gut.

Kaneki coughed blood from his mouth before Tsukiyama yanked his blood soaked hand out. The anticipation was getting to him more and more with each passing second. He practically put his entire hand into his mouth to have sample of what was to come. A look of surprise and enjoyment painted Tsukiyama's his face.

"TRES BIEN," he called out into the rafters of the church. His face mirrored the ecstasy he was feeling. "What is this flavor?! It's like nothing I've ever tasted before… A complex harmony of flavors swirling on my tongue!"

There was nothing else he could compare it to for there had never been any like what he just tasted. Kaneki was rare find and a true delicacy.

"Damn… This is way better than I expected. But… This is… Exactly why I want, something better… I won't settle for simple greatness," he stated boldly, looking down at the wounded Kaneki, before moving his hand to gesture towards Kimi. "Now is the time to server… Her… Where did she…?"

"Tuski—" Touka yelled, ready to lay another kicked to his pretty head.

But instead he caught her leg and tossed her back to the ground. He clinched his teeth as he glared at the empty alter that Kimi had been lying on. How did she get out of her binds? His body shook a little in anger. How was he to enjoy his feast if she was missing? He planned this whole thing out and he would be damned if…

"Hey, asshole," a robotic voice sounded from out of the blue from behind.

Tsukiyama barely had the time to register the odd voice before finding a hard fist in the side of his face. He went flying once again into the empty pews. What was that? Who was that? He suddenly caught the scent of something most foul. How did he miss that? It was pungent and acrid. It was enough to make him sick. That rancid smell was now on his face from where he had been blindsided. He forced himself to sit up to see just who would…

He blinked at the figure before him. He was tall and cloaked in dark, bulky clothing. In his right hand was a long black bokken and his face was obscured by an ugly gasmask. Adding on the ungodly smell… The corners of his mouth pulled apart as he got back to his feet. Oh, this certainly was a treat.

"My, my… Now who do we have here?" he grinned, rubbing his sore jaw. "Incognito, I presume. Now, I must say you really pack quite the punch."

"What are you doing here?" Touka asked, standing a little ways behind the cloaked man.

"I'm helping you out," Incognito replied sharply. "I thought that would be obvious."

"So I take it you know each other?" Tsukiyama said, looking between them.

"Not really, no," they both replied in unison.

"Oh? Well, no matter. However, this something I need an answer to…" he hummed, before pointing at the empty alter and yelled. "Where the hell is the woman? She is a key ingredient in tonight's feast!"

"Aw, too bad. You'll just have to go hungry then, won't you?" Incognito scoffed. "She's not even on the property anymore."

"Not on the... What did you do?!" Tsukiyama yelled at the newcomer. "Where is she?!"

"I untied her and told her to run," Incognito answered, pointing at the end of his bokken at the irate ghoul.

"K-Kimi she's… She's okay?" Nishiki asked with a strained voice.

"She wasn't hurt when I released her but very much scared," Incognito said, glancing at him for second. "Hopefully she won't bring the police or the CCG down on us."

"Sh-she won't…" Nishiki said, trying to get to his feet. "She knows better… Than that…"

"You know… I'm rather upset about this, Mr. Incognito. Rather irate in fact," Tsukiyama bit out as his eyes flashed red on black. "All the painstaking work I went through to have this feast and you just… You just…"

A split second later Incognito and Touka jumped out of the way as Tsukiyama came down with his kagune. It struck deep into wood floor, just missing them. The long kagune spiraled down his right arm and ended in a sharp point. He glared at Incognito and put on a mocking smile.

"Do you have any idea what I went through for this?! I've been fasting just for this very moment and you ruined it! I'm practically starving," Tsukiyama stated, brushing back a piece of fallen hair from his angered face. "I've waited so long for the moment when I could eat Kaneki and you had to go ruin it all! It was a simple plan really—"

"Ugh… L-long story short. He wanted me to eat Kimi wh-while he ate me," Kaneki summed up, holding his torn and bloodied middle.

Incognito did a slow blink, before turning to look over at Kaneki. Was this asshole actually going to dine on Kaneki like some delicacy? This guy had much more than a screw loose.

"What. The. Fuck," he responded slowly. "You've got one hell of a freakish fetish."

"He's the Gourmet if you haven't figured that out yet," Touka stated, helping Kaneki to sit up. "He's sick in the head."

"Oh, now, Kirishima, that's not a very polite thing to say," Tsukiyama growled, trying to keep a civil grin. "You just don't have the same taste in food that I do. Of course, I don't expect you to understand the refined palate that I have."

"You, uh, want me to hit him again?" Incognito asked, pointing the purpled haired ghoul..

"Why are you even asking, idiot?" she snapped as Nishiki finally stumbled over to them. "Knock that pretentious smirk right off his damn face!"

"Fair enough," Incognito sighed, gripping his bokken firmly and took a step forward.

"Hahahaha! That… That is just too damn much! Are you really going to fight me with that toy?" Tsukiyama laughed, pointing at the wooden bokken. "Please don't be hesitant to use your kagune! We're all ghouls here! There's no point on hiding it!"

Kaneki looked between Tsukiyama and Incognito or rather Ichigo. Ichigo was human he didn't have a kagune and how was he planning to fight Tuskiyama? He didn't have any of the CCG's weapons on him that he knew of. He looked over at Touka if there was anyone that could help him fight, it was her.

"Help him," Kaneki said, turning back to the two combatants. "Please, he might need you."

"I don't think so… What I saw down in the tunnel… Even without using his kagune he's no push over," Touka stated.

"Please, Touka," Kaneki begged again.

"Ugh, fine! But don't ask for anymore favors like this again," she snapped, getting her feet and stepped over Nishiki. "Hey, Tsukiyama!"

"Oh? Two against one? Why that hardly seems fair," he grinned as Touka walked up and stood beside Incognito.

"Shut your damn mouth," she snapped.

"I can handle this," Incognito told her, flatly. "You don't need to get involved."

"You think I don't know that? Kaneki asked me to help you."

"Did he? Well, let's see how much damage we can do together."

"Heh… I'd much rather have you with me than against me, that's for sure."

"The feeling is rather mutual."

The two then lunged forward and up into the air, aiming straight for Tsukiyama. Now was the time to see how well they could work together to take on a mutual enemy. After all, Tsukiyama wasn't going to go down without a fight.

(A/N Well, are you happy? Another update! Okay so… Tell me what you think? I now the first half was a little slow but I hope the end made up for that. Let's see how this fight turns out. I bet I've made a few of you mad. Please, forgive me but it keeps you coming back, right?)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. A-c-c-e-p-t-a-n-c-e

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 6

A-c-c-e-p-t-a-n-c-e

(A/N So here is the latest chapter. I have a question to ask you at the bottom of the chapter please make sure to read it.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Oh? Two against one? Why that hardly seems fair," he grinned as Touka walked up and stood beside Incognito.

"Shut your damn mouth," she snapped.

"I can handle this," Incognito told her, flatly. "You don't need to get involved."

"You think I don't know that? Kaneki asked me to help you."

"Did he? Well, let's see how much damage we can do together."

"Heh… I'd much rather have you with me than against me, that's for sure."

"The feeling is rather mutual."

The two of them lunged forward and up into the air, aiming straight for Tsukiyama. Now was the time to see how well they could work together to take on a mutual enemy. After all, Tsukiyama wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

(Present)

Tsukiyama jumped back just in time as they came down where he had been standing. Incognito quickly acted and went for a solid punch to his perfect, pretty face. Tsukiyama swung his kagune wrapped arm in front, blocking Incognito and pushed him back. Touka came at the bastard from behind. She nearly clipped him with a punch of her own but he round housed kicked her in the shoulder. She hit the floor, rolling but quickly got back up to her feet.

Incognito had a clear shot of Tsukiyama's head while he focused on Touka. He rushed forward and went to swing with his bokken. Blades couldn't cut ghouls but the blunt force was still blunt force if done hard enough. If he could daze or knock out the asshole at the expense of his bokken he'd take it. He had to make this count. He swung down but found his bokken cut in half before he could made contact. The tip went flying off toward Kaneki and Nishiki. He looked at his broken weapon his hands. Damn.

"A toy is a toy," Tsukiyama chastised, holding his kagune out, it's tip now looked like a blade rather than a spear. "You didn't actually think you'd hurt me with that hunk of wood? Hahahaha!"

"Tch," Incognito snorted, dropping his broken bokken to the floor. "You find this funny, do you?"

"Haha! Yes, I do! Hm?" Tsukiyama turned just in time to see Touka punch him right in the jaw.

He stumbled back using a pew for balance. She wasn't quite as strong as she should be. She was more talk than anything. It was a pity really. He ran a delicate hand down is sore face and looked at her. She was so perfect back then. He smirked a bit.

"You call that a punch? Come now. A new born baby could hit harder," Tsukiyama said, standing up straight. "You are not the Kirishima I remember all those years ago. You are but a shell."

"Shut it, you bastard," she snapped, clinching her teeth.

"Hmph… You know… Neither one of you have yet to release your kagune in this fight," he pointed out and his grin widened. "And you certainly don't stand a chance against me if you don't use it. So why not fight me properly? Or can you not?"

Touka shook a little in anger. She couldn't. Her diet hadn't been the greatest of late with her friend's cooking. She didn't want to hurt Yoriko's feelings, after all the girl did mean well. She glanced over at Incognito. He had yet to release his own kagune. What was his reasoning for not using his? Was he really that much of a coward that he had to hide everything about himself? That's what she didn't like most about him. He was so well hidden she wondered what secrets he was really hiding.

"No response?" he asked, glancing between them. "Hahahaha! That's it, isn't?! That's why you haven't been using your kagune! I can see it now! That's why you are so weak!"

"What's he talking about?" Incognito asked, looking over Touka as she practically growled.

"Let me explain… A ghoul's strength is largely dependent on their kagune… It's an organ for predation so to speak! The RC cells surge within our bodies… An increase in muscular strength, an increase in recuperative str—!"

 **PPOOWW!**

A familiar pop echoed in Touka's ears. It was the firing of a small caliber gun. She noticed a long jagged cut on Tsukiyama's flawless face. She turned to see Incognito holding a small, smoking pistol in his gloved hand. He must have taken it from the redheaded investigator the other night.

"I'd prefer if you just get to the point. Long winded monologues are annoying… Jeeeezz…" he grumbled, letting the spent gun fall to the floor.

"Y-you… You… YOU SHOT ME!" Tsukiyama yelled, holding the side of his face that was already starting to close up. "You actually shot me!"

"Yeah, I did…" Incognito snorted as Tsukiyama's temper started to build. "Just because you're extravagant doesn't mean your answer has to be, too."

Touka snapped out of her daze and turned to look at the man next to her.

"How did you miss him?" Touka snapped, pointing at Tsukiyama. "He's like right there!"

"I wasn't trying—"

"You weren't trying to kill him?"

"Wow! I'm I _that_ predictable?"

"Don't be a smartass!"

"Don't you dare ignore me," Tsukiyama snapped, bringing his bladed kagune down.

Incognito pushed Touka out of the way just the blade tore into the wood floor. Part of his cloak was cut off at the base. That was actually rather close; much closer than he would have liked. Tsukiyama stood up straight and glared at Incognito. He seemed to have hit a nerve with the ghoul. He only managed to collect a few select items from Akane but not many. If he really wanted to fight he'd have to get in close. He managed to catch that young boy the other night by his kagune but that was with the blunt end of his kagune. He didn't know if his skin could hold up against the bladed end. This was going to be risky.

"That was a Q-bullet, wasn't it?" he growled out, holding up his bladed arm.

"Yes," Incognito nodded, reaching into the folds of his cloak again.

"I'm not letting you try again," Tsukiyama growled, rushing forward and sung down hard.

Oh, yeah, that ghoul was pissed. He ducked out of the way just in time. It might be best to hurry and end this. He could use sonido and handle him that way. Tsukiyama was swinging and jabbing at Incognito left and right. He was doing everything he could to hit his target but his target was moving too fast to really land a hit.

"Tsukiyama," Touka yelled, coming in with a hard kick to his face.

He hit ground again and quickly stood up wiping his mouth. He should have seen her coming… Hm…? Wait… Was that blood on her mouth…? His burning eyes snapped over to Kaneki. There was a large bleeding wound on his shoulder. That wound was not there before! His rage was at the point boiled over. It was bad enough the human escape but for that bitch to take so much as a bite out his dinner, well, that was certainly not allowed.

"KIRISHIMAAA! HE'S MINE!"

He raced up to her as she jumped back, avoiding his attack. Incognito noticed a change in her just looking at her. He looked over at Kaneki. He had willing let Touka feed off him. So that's what it was.

"Yours? Are you crazy?" Her eyes changed and she finally flared her kagune. "There's nothing here that belongs to you!"

In the blink of an eye she was off. She moved quickly and with great speed; even faster than the other night. She was on him in a few quick movements but Tsukiyama never lost sight of her. He quickly counted her and knocked her back.

"Calmato…" he grinned at her.

"Cal… What?" she asked as her blazing dark wing crystalized and sent a barrage of long sharp shards at the prick below her.

Tsukiyama quickly raised his kagune to block what he could as he was pummeled to the floor. He was knocked slap onto his back from the attack. She was not playing around. She clearly had reached his limit with the Gourmet as well.

"Hehehehe…" a small chuckle escaped Tsukiyama's lips.

He pushed himself up. Touka and Incognito got ready. There was a crazed look in his burning eyes. Tsukiyama's mainly focused in on Touka.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm overjoyed, Kirishima! To sustain such damage from an ukaku kagune I match up so well against," he exclaimed as his wounds already started to heal over and he held up his blade Kagune. It looked even sharper than before. "It was inexcusable for you to steal Kaneki from me… But to see you like this again… Hehehehe! It brings back the hunger I had back then!"

"Again… Freaky fetish," a robotic voice sounded right over Tsukiyama's shoulder.

"H-how…?" He turned just in time to see a gloved hand reach out for his face.

Incognito grabbed his head and slammed him right into the hard floor, breaking a few of the wood boards. Tsukiyama never even saw him move. He could easily read Touka's movements like a book so why didn't he see this bastard coming? He couldn't and wouldn't be beaten by him! He wildly swung with his kagune and started kicking! He needed to get the bastard off of him so he could get back up.

"Hold him there," Touka called out rushing to help, seeing Incognito struggle.

A moment later Tsukiyama felt his kagune slice something, briefly. Was it Touka or was it…? The gloved hand on his face quickly retreated and he opened his eyes. Incognito was holding onto his masked face. So he had managed to hit him. He grinned again as Incognito stumbled back to the floor.

"What luck! HAHAHAHA!" Tsukiyama laughed, sitting up.

Incognito had ended up in a poor position when he tackled Tsukiyama. He never got the chance to rearrange his stance before he got hit in the face with the sharp kagune.

"Dammit! Are you okay?" Touka asked, rushing over to him.

"I'd be worrying more about yourself," Tsukiyama exclaimed, taking his kagune and went to swing at her back.

She turned just in time to see the tip of the blade come at her. She felt a hand grab the front of her shirt, pulling to the floor just as the kagune stuck empty air. She landed squarely on Incognito's chest. He let go of her as his other hand remained on his bloodied mask. It didn't take her long to realize it had been cut open and he had to hold it to his face.

"You seem to be in quite a predicament. Fight me or keep your identity a secret," Tsukiyama grinned, looking down at them. "I'd personally like to see who's just is hiding under that atrocious mask and costume!"

Kaneki felt fear build in his heart as he looked over at Touka and Incognito. Ichigo's face had been plastered all over the news and internet lately. There was no way in hell that they wouldn't know who he was on sight. He knew he shouldn't have gotten Ichigo involved but he got scared and… He didn't know what else to do. Ichigo was about to fall off the tightrope.

"Aren't you the least bit curious, Kirishima? I'm sure his identity must be eating at you, too," Tsukiyama asked with a snarky grin.

It was true that it had been eating at her for a while now but she wasn't just going rip off his mask. She wasn't overly fond of him but she did have respect for him. She got her feet and glared at Tsukiyama.

"You want to know who he is? Then go through me first," she bit out. Her kagune was starting to crystalize again. "I'm ending this here and now!"

"Oh?! Hahahaha! That's so sweet," Tsukiyama grinned, readying for her next attack. "You're actually standing up for 'someone you don't know?' Heh! Please, clearly you know him to some degree."

"I really don't know him. We've met only once before," she answered bluntly as the crystalized wing started to grow a little more. "But I'm not getting into that conversation with filth like you!"

She released her shards again as Tsukiyama backed up in a hurry. She quickly gave chase right after him. She was going to get that bastard one way or the other. This was going to be tricky. She had to take him out fast before she wore herself down using her attacks.

Their motions were fast and deadly. With every attack more of the church was destroyed, right up into the balcony even. They dodged, blocked, and struck at each other repeated with their kagune. Neither one of them was backing down from this fight.

It wasn't until Touka knocked Tsukiyama off the balcony and back down into the pews below did the battle slow. He grabbed the back of a pew and forced himself back up to his feet. His eyes quickly fell on the injured Kaneki and Nishiki. This was just too easy; like fish in a barrel. She'd do anything to save them especially dear, delicious Kaneki. He looked up at her with a wicked grin before turning back to the duo on the floor. He wouldn't dare!

"You leave me no choice. I didn't want to have do this…" he said, hurrying towards Kaneki and Nishiki, ready to strike them. "A strategic—UMPH!"

Tsukiyama was knocked back after a hard kick landed square in his middle. The hit was hard enough to make him bring up a bit of bile into his mouth. He sat up quickly spitting out the nasty taste from his mouth. He looked up to see Incognito nearly standing over him. He went to move his kagune arm but couldn't. Incognito was standing firmly on the bladed end, keeping it pinned to the floor. A moment later something fell from Incognito mask. It was some sort of small device most likely his voice modifier, well, what was left of it.

"You really are an asshole," Incognito's true voice sounded through the mask, he was still gripping it tightly.

"Hold him," Touka yelled and raced down.

Touka was going to bring an end to this once and for all. She knew Incognito wouldn't like if she killed this ass wipe so she'd leave Tsukiyama a bloody mess instead. She brought her kagune around and went to strike but to her horror Tsukiyama fell back to the floor. Her attack was now aimed at Incognito. She was too close and couldn't stop as she came down on Incognito. He somehow managed to avoid her in the nick of time. She landed on her feet, sliding along the floor. That put a little strain on her legs as she struggled to stand straight up.

"Damn it," she cursed, trying to get steady on her legs.

"Now I believe it's my turn," Tsukiyama said, jumping up and aimed right for her. "I'll cut you into tiny—"

Tsukiyama was once again blindsided. He hastily got to one knee and practically growled at Incognito, teeth clinched. This man was infuriating and he… He… He… Didn't have on his mask? He was now staring at man behind the mystery. Shock quickly hit him like a bullet train. His face blanched a little as the recognition set in. He knew that face. How could he not with all the press recently? Before him stood none other than Hawk. The investigator's expression was stone cold and a smear of blood coated a long line down his face. A twisted grin manifested on Tsukiyama's lips. He staggered back to both feet and brushed a little of his hair back into place.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! All this time! HAHAHAHAHA! This entire time it's been you! Oh, this is just too much," Tsukiyama laughed, pointing his kagune at Incognito. "Never would I have imagined it was you under that garbage! Now it all makes sense why you used toys instead of a kagune! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaneki watched at Tsukiyama laughed wholeheartedly at Ichigo. The Gourmet was laughing so hard he was practically crying. So far Touka hadn't seen his face. His back was to her. This hurt Kaneki to even watch. How could Ichigo just stand there and take being pointed and laughed at?

"What's he laughing at?" Nishiki asked, sitting behind Kaneki, holding his aching middle.

Kaneki didn't know how to answer him. He hung his head low. He never should have left that note for Ichigo but it was too late now. He couldn't change it no matter how much he wished. He put Ichigo into this position. Ichigo was now tipping off the side of the tightrope and there was no net to catch him.

"What's so damn funny?" Touka bit out.

"Hmhmhm… My, this certainly has taken me by surprise," he chuckled, rubbing a tear from his eye and catching his breath a little. "That was a bit rude of me… Wasn't it—Hawk?"

One could hear a pin drop in the decimated church as soon at the word "Hawk" passed his lips. Hawk? Was Tsukiyama serious? Hawk was standing there as Incognito? Touka stared hard at the back of "Incognito's" hooded head. She didn't want to believe that. Hawk was human and no human could avoid her attack like he did. Tsukiyama had to be making a sick joke. This was some ploy to throw her off, no doubt. She snorted and smirked at his failed attempt.

"Yeah, right. You actually expect me to believe that trash?" she scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not buying it, Tsukiyama! Hawk would never…"

A moment later she watched as Incognito reached and pulled the dark hood from his head. Her heart stopped for a split second as she stared at the bright orange hair on the top of his head. It couldn't be! All this time Incognito was… He was… She felt her anger start to rise. She actually defended the bastard. She defended Hawk of all people and helped him fight. Her kagune flared again.

"You can't be… Y-you lied to me," Touka snapped at Hawk, taking a couple angered steps forward. "How dare you! All that you said to me back then, down in the tunnel! That woman was your partner that's why you didn't want me to kill her!"

"I wasn't lying and, yes, the woman is my partner. It was only natural that I would stop you from killing her," he said, flatly.

"Was this whole thing a sick idea to get into our society and destroy us from the inside? You even used Mrs. Fueguchi and Hinami like… How could you?" she nearly cried out, her body shaking in rage.

"I meant what I said about Mrs. Fueguchi and Hinami."

"LIAR! You're nothing but a liar and don't you dare say their names!"

"Oh-ho, this is just so sweet," Tsukiyama said, licking his dry lips. "So there is some history behind you two after all?"

"SHUT UP!" Hawk yelled at him and pulled out the last of the single shot pistols. "One more word out of your shitty mouth… So help me I _will_ shoot you!"

"Yes, of course. S-so sorry for speaking out of turn," Tsukiyama awkwardly chuckled, taking a large step back.

"I'll kill you," she growled, starting to move towards him when she felt something grab the back of her shirt. She didn't have to turn around. "Let go of me, Kaneki!"

"Touka, listen first. It's not what you think," Kaneki pleaded, tightening the hold on her shirt.

"Let go, Kaneki! If you don't I'll end up hurting you," she threatened, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I… It's that… I INVITED HIM!" Kaneki choked as Touka glared at him.

"You did _what_?" Touka growled at him.

"I asked him to come here tonight. I got scared when I learned Tsukiyama took Kimi…" Kaneki said, letting go of her shirt. "I didn't know you'd be here. Nishiki is really too injured to fight and I just didn't feel… I shouldn't have asked him but I didn't know what else to do."

"You should have come to me first, idiot," she snapped, pushing him to the floor. "How can you trust an investigator over me?"

"I don't! It's just… I got scared."

"Quit saying that! How can you trust him?"

"I just can, okay?"

Touka glared daggers at him. That was his answer? That was the most pathetic answer she had ever heard. She shook her head and put her back to him. She'd fuss at him later for this. She still had to deal with Tsukiyama and now Hawk. She hated knowing that Incognito was Hawk this whole time. She didn't know what to think honestly. She didn't know where to move forward.

"So… Who's move is it?" Tsukiyama asked, looking between Hawk and Touka.

Hawk took the small gun, pointed it downwards, and fired. Tsukiyama hit the floor rolling and screamed out in pain. Hawk then chucked the gun at his head.

" NAAGH! Y-y… Youuu… Sh-shot me in m-my…"

"That's what known as a dick move," Hawk grumbled. "Give it a minute, they'll grow back."

"Y-you… You, ba-bastard… Mmm…" Tsukiyama squeaked out, anger mixing with pain on his face.

"Now would be a good time to run," Hawk said, turning to look at them. "He's going to need a minute or so… Scoot. Off you go."

"Touka, c'mon," Kaneki said, helping Nishiki to his feet. "He's right. We need to leave."

"Don't think I'm going to forget this," she snapped.

Touka growled at him and recalled her kagune. She got on the other side of Nishiki and helped him stand. She looked back over at Hawk. He had his attention back on Tsukiyama. She then looked around Nishiki over at Kaneki. He had a lot of explaining to do. A hell of a lot and he better be up front with her.

The three hobbled out the door and into the night air. That left Ichigo and alone with Tsukiyama. It didn't take too long for Tsukiyama to finally stop writhing on the floor. He sat up and glared at Ichigo. Oh, how this investigator was going to pay.

"I'll kill! You cost—UMPH!"

He got kicked in the face again the moment he opened his mouth. He soon found his head pressed between a heavy boot and the church floor. His kagune was also being forced down with Hawk's other foot. Hawk was strong. Perhaps as strong as a…

"I want you to keep your mouth shut and I want you to listen to me very carefully," Hawk said, leading down at little. "You are to leave Kaneki and his friends alone. If I catch wind of you trying to make a meal out the boy again I'll personally track you down. And you don't want that. Are we clear?"

"Yeth," he muttered under Ichigo's boot. "Now geth oft meh!"

"I mean what I say," Ichigo stated, pressing down a little harder. "I'm not making an empty threat."

He removed his foot and stepped back. Tsukiyama sat up, rubbing his aching jaw. He looked up at Hawk and snorted. As much as he'd like to run that bastard through, and it was so tempting, he knew better than to try it. After all, Hawk was a legend for a reason. Ichigo went about picking up the two spent pistols and putting them back in his cloak. He even collected his broken bokken.

"Don't think this too forward of me but… Why are you playing both sides?" Tsukiyama suddenly spoke up rubbing his jaw. "I'm just curious."

"I don't have to answer that," Hawk replied, grabbing his broken mask, voice modifier, and flipped up his hood.

"I just find it hard to believe that, you, one of the CCG's shining stars would—"

Tsukiyama quickly found a quinque knife millimeters from his throat. He gave a weak, nervous smile. Hawk really was as good as they say.

"Mention me to any of your friends or even the CCG and I swear hell will feel like heaven when I'm finished with you," Hawk threatened, glaring down at him.

"Y-yes, of course. My l-lips are sealed," he answered, feeling the knife pull back from his neck. "I won't say a word about you. Not to one single soul."

"You better not," Ichigo hissed, making sure he had everything.

"Still…" Tsukiyama mumbled. "Can you at least answer one question for me?"

"Make it quick," Hawk stated, looking down at him.

"I'm just putting this out there but… You're not really human, are you? It's a clear as day."

Ichigo turned to leave.

"Nor are you a ghoul. There is nothing about you that says ghoul. What little I can smell of you, you are human. Yet, you can do things beyond human limits. It's quite perplexing, really. What are you? I'm very interested in knowing."

Ichigo started to walk away.

"The silent treatment, is it? Well, how about this one? There is a rumor circulating around us ghouls about something the CCG reported recently. The CCG is keeping it quiet of course. They don't want the investigation to be ruined or scare the cattle... But they are saying there is a strange yellow eyed ghoul running around. Do you know anything about that?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Ichigo drawled and kept moving towards the door.

"You work there. So just naturally I thought… You might have acquired some knowledge about him. I'd love to see those eyes. He sounds delicious."

Ichigo put a little hop in his step as he moved toward the exit. He opened the door and slammed it shut, hard. Tsukiyama sighed as he got back to his feet and looked at his clothes. His suit was now ruined. Perfect. These weren't cheap. He brushed some dust and debris from his suit and straightened them. He then fixed his hair a little; making sure a single lock wasn't out of place. For now it would be good to go home and lay low for a little while. If Hawk was playing both sides the investigator could easily send others after him or worse yet, his family. Keeping his distance might be advisable right now.

* * *

Ichigo arrived back at his apartment sore and completely drained. He quickly unlocked the door and rushed in out of sight. He shut the door and put his back against it, before sliding to the floor. He jerked off his gloves and ran a hand down his face. A little dried blood transferred to his bare hand. So currently kagune could still hurt him. Where he had grabbed the boy was the safest spot as it was rounded and blunt, which was why his skin wasn't damaged a bad. But still, if his skin was as soft as human's at that time he might not have a hand left.

The cut on his face was already closed up, all that remained was the dried blood. He looked at the damaged mask in his lap; it was nearly severed in half. He just did pull his head out the way in time. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Kaneki there. He was not expecting Touka, and from the way it sounded, neither was Kaneki. She must have heard something and came to investigate before he got there.

How was he going to keep this a secret? He was now known to 4 ghouls. He knew the risk but he took it anyway. He had everything planned out when he faced down his partner. He knew how she operated and could almost predict her every move. This Tsukiyama, the Gourmet, he was not accustom to fighting against. That was the biggest difference. The first fight he knew what to expect thanks to Ryoko but this one he practically went in blind. There was no planning for this one. He just jumped in and hoped for the best like an actually mission. He accomplished what he needed to but at the cost of his identity. It would only take one ghoul with loose lips to sink his ship.

 _ **You had a good but rather short lived run.**_

 _Bastard, don't even start with me._

 _ **Temper, temper. You knew your risks. Hope that your friend Kaneki can do some damage control as far as that Touka-chick is concerned and that other ghoul with them. Pray that he smooths out her feathers. They look like that can hurt when ruffled.**_

 _I see what you did there… I went in there blind compared to last time._

 _ **That's nothing new for you. You used to do that a lot, diving in without testing the waters.**_

 _Yeah, and looking back on everything, I got by with sheer dumb luck a lot of times._

 _ **That I will not deny. Not in the least. Hmhmhmhm… But that was also when you were at your best. You're not the brash punk you were as a teen. You have improved but your blade has grown dull. That brashness was what kept you so sharp. You thought more on your toes back then. Being in the CCG taught you to think and to plan ahead, which is good and all but you lost your edge. You need to start taking risks again.**_

 _Yes, but I wasn't caught up in a large government agency back then. I was a punk kid wanting to literally save the world. I could get away with so much more then but now being under someone's thumb… I don't have the same freedoms._

 _ **Then hurry and get out of there. Finish what you need to and bolt. Leave them behind and start living the life you want to live. You want to help people but you're hurting more people than helping.**_

 _I know that, dammit! I plan to leave the CCG shortly. But I can't just bolt. Mado knows something. If I just drop my resignation…_

 _ **The less time you spend there the less he has to collect!**_

 _That's not going to help. Not at all. He has power over me now but just wait until I become a civilian again. I'll have no weight to throw when that happens. That's why I need to get him off my trail and first. Then I'll hand in my resignation._

 _ **That takes time. Time you don't have. You're racing against me, need I remind you. Haha! Unless Hat 'n' Clogs comes up with a wonder drug real quick to slow this down, you better hand in your resignation when you go back to work.**_

 _It's coming that fast?_

 _ **You're cutting your hair twice a day for crying out loud! What do you think, dummy? You are just able to hide that. Nails are easy to hide, too, but what about your eyes when they change? You can't hide them constantly behind a pair of shades. I can almost guarantee you there will be other more noticeable changes. To what severity I don't know but you can't hide as a human for much longer. The Gourmet made that quite clear. You can't hide this forever.**_

 _Dammit! I… Just some time to…_

 _ **You don't have time to think. You need to be brash and think on your toes. Use your instincts! It's time to start thinking more like a hollow! You're not going to be human for much longer! You want to plan ahead? Then plan for your near future!**_

 _But I don't want to be… I don't want to be some monster!_

 _ **Only you are making yourself into one! Just like Fueguchi did! Your appearance doesn't make you a monster. It's what's inside that matters. Don't be a hypocrite, King.  
**_

A moment later Ichigo had a sinking feeling envelop him and his vision drifted to blackness. It then slowly faded back into a blue sideways world. He fell a short distance and slammed down into it water. He looked up seeing the rain pelting the water's surface right above his head was coming in buckets. Oh, this wasn't good. He slumped his shoulders as he heard someone approuch up behind him.

"Well, now. Welcome back. It's been quite a while," the voice groaned. "I don't think I need to tell you what's happening."

"I get, I get it," Ichigo retorted, turning around to face his other half.

"Then fix it, moron! When the changes come to an end, this world cannot be flooded," his white doppelganger stated, kicking Ichigo down onto a building and dived in right after him. "You keep this place dry and sunny for the most part and you won't have a problem! If you keep letting all your negativity flood this place then you will fall into a hollow state of mind! I've heard of wallowing in self-pity but this is a bit much."

Ichigo looked at his other half in shock. There was that nasty smirk he remembered so well. Ichigo turned his head away not wanting to look at him. It had been so long since he was in this place. It was nostalgic yet he hated to see it completely flooded.

"Hey!"

 **SLAAAP!**

Ichigo lifted his head, rubbing his sore cheek. His hollow was standing right in front of him and none to happy.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you…"

"You're worrying and stressing far too much! You're letting things get to you and that can't happen," his hollow snapped, grabbing Ichigo by his hair and forced him down onto the window of the skyscraper. "You want to keep your human heart then stop being a pussy-ass-wuss! You don't like something change it and be aggressive about it! Stand your damn ground!"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Ichigo bit out as his hollow pressed his face closed to the glass.

"Hiding! You've been hiding from a lot things! Hiding from your friends, your family, and your past. I know what you felt. You felt powerless and helpless after the war. You felt you were useless to those around you," the hollow growled out. "You didn't have the power to protect and be with them so you ran away and hid. You pretended to be someone you weren't and now you're scared to show your true colors once again!"

The hollow crouched down and leaned into Ichigo's ear, keeping a firm hold on Ichigo's hair.

"Look at your reflection! Look at it, King," his hollow bit out.

Ichigo focused his eyes on the dark blue glass. He looked at himself as ordered. His hollow's refection was right there beside him as well.

"This is not the same man that beat me into submission. Not even close! You're nothing but a joke and not even a good one," the hollow growled, digging his dark nails into Ichigo's scalp. "You're letting this one minor defeat hold you back! Are you that damn scared of what you will become that you can't accept it? That I'm actually a part of you? Yet, you used my power so openly as a child and now you're trying to hide who are while using them as an adult. You're not my king. You're nothing but a cheap jester. I will not be the horse of a fool!"

He slammed Ichigo's head into the glass and it shattered under the force. He then stood up and kicked Ichigo in the side, hard. Ichigo went sailing through the flooded void, before hitting another building roof and sliding off onto one more. That hurt like hell he noted. He painfully pushed himself back up onto his elbows as he hollow walked up to him still smiling and his hands folded neatly behind his back. He could feel blood sliding out of a few various cuts that now riddled his body. He didn't have his shinigami power and hits like this he was learned were devastating.

"See what I mean? You're but a fool. A fool can't hope the handle the power of the King's horse. You have grown far too weak," the hollow hissed, hooking the tops of his toes under Ichigo's chin and forced his head up to look at him. "I'd hit you like that back in the day and you'd bounced back up in a snap. Instead you're just lazing around on the ground like some lowly insect. You're disgusting to even look at."

The hollow pulled his foot back and before bringing his heel down hard on the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo's face met the blue concrete of the building. His hollow then grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back to his feet, Ichigo's blood had stained the water around him

"Bloodied and broken so easily. Look over there," the hollow snapped, turning Ichigo's face towards the water's surface. "Just this small beat down has intensified the rain and deepened the water!"

He then shoved Ichigo back the ground on his hands and knees and stood over him. Ichigo closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"You won't even look at me? Are you that damned ashamed of yourself?" the hollow snorted, kicking him in the head again. "What do you have to say for yourself? Huh? Answer me damn it! Do you want this world to flood completely?"

"N-no…"

"What? I have a little water in my ears. Speak up, fool."

"No."

"What are you mumbling?"

"NOO!"

"No need to yell," the hollow said, patting Ichigo on the head like a dog.

Ichigo clinched his teeth and lunged forward. He grabbed his stark white twin around the middle and slammed him to the ground. He looked at his hollow to see a nasty smirk on his pasty white lips. The hollow then rolled over, forcing Ichigo on to his back, pinned him.

"If you wanted to fight me for your crown all you had to do was ask."

The hollow raised his hand well above his head. Ichigo instinctively covered his face waiting for the blow. But all that came was the sound of something impacting the cement ground to the side of his head. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. A large black and white cleaver? It wasn't the exact same one he remembered but it was close enough.

"We fight, we do this proper. Get up," the hollow ordered, getting to his own feet and manifested his own sword. "You're not a shinigami, remember that."

"I know," Ichigo answered, pulling the blade out of the cement and held it out in front of him.

"Then shall we—" his hollow moved so fast Ichigo barely had to block the blade coming from his right. "—get this party started?! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Yeah, this was going to be hell. He really couldn't keep up with his hollow's movements as he tried to sense his enemy+ around all around him. He couldn't keep an eye on him for too long. Ichigo suddenly felt a strong hit to the face and he stumbled back using his sword for balance. Then another sucker punch to the face.

"What's the matter? Too fast for you?" the hollow mocked, kicking Ichigo hard on the back.

Ichigo landed on his face and slid along the ground. He forced himself back up and looked at the white being before him. He was a little dizzy from the impact. He saw his hollow spinning his zanpakuto by the fabric hanging off the end. Ichigo knew how this was going to end. He quickly brought his blade forward and flipped it to use as a shield, blocking the other blade just in time. He was pushed along the ground again as he tried to keep the opposing blade from tearing into him.

"HAHAHA! Fight me! You haven't even tried to attack me once! You've been on the defense this whole damn time," the hollow chided, retracting the blade back to his hand and lunged forward again. "Is that all you're good for now?"

"Shut up," Ichigo quickly snapped, blocking the hollow again.

The edges of their blades met with such force, even in this flood world sparks started to fly here and there.

"Do you even remember my name?" he asked, pushing Ichigo back, breaking them apart.

"Yeah… I remember," Ichigo said, rolling his shoulders a little. "It's Zangetsu."

"I suppose that's something," he snorted, rushing forward, swing the blade right at Ichigo's face.

Ichigo just did manage to duck down in time. He felt a current of water move above his head as the blade passed over. He then felt a hard knee dig into his middle. He collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach, shaking in pain.

"I'm not even moving or attacking to my fullest capabilities. Not even close. I believe I'm moving and putting out as much strength as an Ukaku ghoul. I know you know how to fight them as a human. So why are you acting like this! This shouldn't be hard for you," he said, kneeling down to Ichigo's level. "What is holding you back, I wonder? Did you rely too much on your shinigami powers back then? Still wish you had them, don't you? Instead I'm all that's left!"

He leaned in a little closer to Ichigo so that their noses almost touched.

"Does that scare you? Hmhmhm… Does this frighten you to know that I'm all that's left?" he questioned a long toothy grin.

"Screeew youuu," Ichigo growled, butting heads with his evil twin.

They both yelped, holding their aching foreheads. Carrot top was going to get it now. He quickly stood up and brought his blade down. Ichigo barely rolled out of the way as the sharp edge dug into the blue concrete where his body had been.

"Thought that was funny, didn't you?" Zangetsu growled as Ichigo quickly got back to his feet.

Ichigo was still hunched over and cradling his sore middle. He couldn't really take too must more of this. A leg buckled and fell to one knee.

"Do I look like I'm laughing? That damn well hurt," Ichigo snorted, rubbing the new cut on face from clunking heads.

"You're skin's fragile compared to mine, dingbat. You're bleeding quite a bit if this red water is any indication," Zangetsu smirked, waving a little of the crimson water from his face. "You're soul doesn't have the spiritual power it once had. That's why you can't take hit after hit. You're actually forcing yourself just to kneel right now, I'm betting."

Ichigo glared at him as he gripped the hilt of his blade tighter. He tried to stand back up but he still couldn't stand straight.

"Hm… Hmhmhm… HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! You are, aren't you?! You're already rather broken but you're pushing through this! What a true trooper! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"So glad I can be your damn entertainment," Ichigo snapped, thrusting his blade forward as Zangetsu blocked it with ease. "You knew I couldn't beat you, so why did you even have me challenge you?"

"Let me counter with this… You _knew_ you couldn't _beat_ me, so _why_ did _you_ challenge me? Let's face it. We both wanted to see how far you could go. How far you could make it. Clearly, that wasn't much," Zangetsu mocked as Ichigo charged with a solid fist but the hollow caught his wrist and squeezed.

Ichigo quickly tried to pull his hand back. It felt like his wrist was breaking under that vice grip.

"Let go! UGGH! You're breaking my arm," Ichigo snapped, trying to pull Zangetsu's away from vice grip. He swung at Zangetsu but the hollow dodged effortlessly and twisted Ichigo's arm behind his back. "Ugh! Let go of me!"

"Heh… Hahahaha! Here you are still fighting something you cannot win against! Like a lonely ant trying to move a mountain! It won't happen! Heh… But perhaps… You're resolve… It isn't completely gone after all. Power is one thing but strength is another. It takes strength to wield a great power. One is nothing without the other."

"Okay, Yoda, I get it—Ugh!" Ichigo was quickly swung through the water and he landed hard on build sliding along the glass like skipping stone. His sword landed a distance away.

"Shut up and listen, you will," Zangatsu snapped as Ichigo struggled to sit up again. "I am the power, the horse. You are the strength, the king. A wild horse will not obey a weak master. Where you lack physical strength, you have the control and drive. I clearly lack the control and the drive. I'm wild without someone holding the reigns. If you can't _control_ yourself, how do you expect to _control_ me? This world is flooded! You're letting all your past and current regrets weight you down!"

"So how do expect me to remedy this problem?" Ichigo ask, slowly pushing off the building and used the weightlessness of the water to take the pain off his joints and muscles.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? It's just one word. A-c-c-e-p-t-a-n-c-e. Acceptance."

"Wh-what?!"

"Why do you think you've been running around and doing so much lately for those you really don't even know? You're struggling to keep your head above the water. You're drowning in your own guilt for all the lives you unwitting took as an investigator. You're trying to climb out of the torrent but can't find a good footing. You keep being dragged in deeper and deeper and this world is a literal example of all of it. If you accept me I'll be your lifeline. I'll pull you out of the rapids and back onto dry land."

Zangetsu extended his hand out to his king. Ichigo stared at the milky white offering and struggled if he should take it or not. He ran over everything in his head. If he wanted to remain in control after the change his inner world could not be flooded, he needed to stop hiding, and he needed to stop stressing about things. He also needed to stand his ground, keep a strong resolve, stop pretending to be someone he's not, and accept a lot of his past transgressions. He could never take back what he did. It is what it is and nothing he did could change it. The past is permanent but the future is changeable.

"Hey! Do I have to hit you again? Cuz I will," Zangetsu bit out, his hand quivering in aggravation. "I'd like to fight you like old times but I'd only kill you apparently. We'd both be shit out of luck if that happened."

"I suppose that's true, isn't it?" Ichigo sighed. "I'd also prefer if you didn't hit me again."

He reached up and slapped his hand into the milky white palm of his hollow, knocking it away. As long as Ichigo remained strong he would be the king and the hollow would be his horse, his power to command. Zangetsu curled his fingers up in a fist as Ichigo got back to his feet on his own. He needed to show some sort of power to impress this bastard. If he really was putting out the same strength as a Ukaku he should be able take to him down as he was now, human. He was trained for it after all and acting like he was got him nowhere. If he was on a mission right now he would have already been killed if he acted like this.

Zangetsu studied his opponent. Ichigo looked like he was actually ready to put in some effort and fight for real this time. Ichigo picked up his blade from the ground and held it up, pointing the tip at his twin. So, he caught his second wind, did he? Perfect. That was just one more chance to see if something got through that thick skull. Zangetsu mirrored the same action and his grin widened and he let out a bellowing laugh. Ichigo only scowled deeper in response.

"I see, so you're going to give this one more shot. Well, then come at me, fool," Zangetsu challenged and took off like bullet through the water straight for Ichigo. "I'm not going to give you another chance after this!"

"I'm not excepting you to," Ichigo did the same and there blade meet.

The force spun them around for a moment but their blades remained locked. Finally, Zangetsu give one hard push, knocking Ichigo back. He took a swing but Ichigo rolled around in the water and still manged to block it. That's much better. Maybe he found his fighting spirit at long last. Ichigo quick twisted the water and planted a hard boot to the hollow's open face. Zangetsu almost slammed into the building but quickly caught himself. Ichigo took the initiative and went after his double. He swung down force Zangetsu's feet to hit the building. The force almost knocked him to a knee.

"Yes, yes! This is what I wanted from you! Hahahaha! Keep going and prove to me that you are the king and not some fool," the hollow yelled with joy. "Give me everything you have and more! I want to see you as you were back then! A true force to be reckoned with! Shinigami abilities or not this is still your world! You need to beat me and prove that!"

"I'll beat you alright! I'm not going to give up and let you have my body," Ichigo yelled back as Zangetsu finally pushed him back.

Ichigo was sent into a spin, head over heels. He quickly stopped himself and noticed Zangetsu was gone. From behind! Ichigo spun around and barely dodge the blade on the end of the long cloth. Zangetsu retracted and spun it around again at his side. If that blade was anything like his old one there was a chance it could perform a Getsuga Tensho. Maybe even something else considering his shinigami powers were gone. That only left Zangetsu really with all hollow power. Instead of a Bankai would it be more along the lines of a Resurrección? Did he dare ask? If he did chances were his hollow would show him and use it against him. But if he didn't and that power comes clear out of the blue how was to avoid it? Either way if that blade was capable of Resurrección he would most likely find out one way or another. It would be better to know than to keep acting blindly.

"Tell me this, Zangetsu! This blade and that blade are different. Yours looks like our original zanpakuto but mine doesn't," Ichigo questioned, holding up his new sword to show the comparison. "What is the difference between them other than looks?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that question. The differences _are_ more than cosmetic," Zangetsu grinned and stopped his zanpakuto. He gripped the hilt to display it much like Ichigo was doing with his. "I remain the same. This blade is me, so, naturally I would use this zanpakuto. But the shinigami power that linked us is gone so that blade there will be different. They are similar but not the same. That blade you hold is all you. That is your own power, will, frighting spirit, and instincts."

"Me? But I don't have any..." Ichigo looked at the sword in shock.

"Yes, you do! That is the blade you forged while I slept. As minute as it was, you still had one tiny spark existing in you. You made the blade in secrecy. I found it when I awoke and I was just waiting for the right moment to pull you in here and show it to you," Zangetsu smirked. "I have no idea how sharp or strong it is. That sword is nothing to me as am I'm neither the smith or the wielder. I wanted to see what your own zanpakuto was capable of but so far I'm not impressed."

"So this is all me, huh?" Ichigo studied the blade harder and then looked at up his double again. "That being said... Just what can you still do with yours?"

"Care to see?" Zangetsu asked, pointing the blade at Ichigo and it started to glow a very familiar light blue color.

"Oh, shit!" Ichigo yelled in a panic as Zangetsu raised the sword over his head. "You can't be serious! Now...! Now just hold on a minute! How do you expect me to dodge that?!"

"HAHAHAHAAAAA! Use your instincts, what else?! Getsuga Tensho!"

Zangetsu swung the massive blade down as a large blast of energy came full force at Ichigo. It was moving too fast and there was no way he could avoid that! There wasn't a chance in hell! On reflex he brought his own blade up as a shield. He had no idea how well this zanpakuto would hold up against the Getsuga Tensho but he had no other choice! The blast came all too quickly and he was pushed though the water at top speed with great ease. He could hear his zanpakuto slowly cracking under the force. If he couldn't figure how to reinforce that blade right now this fight was over and he would take a massive loss.

 _What can I do?! It's about to shatter! Think! What I can do to get out of this intact?! I don't want it to end like this, damn it! Not yet! Not yet!_

It was too close to breaking. He doubted the could even act fast enough to do anything about but he had to try something. If this thing was anything like a true zanpakuto it had to hold it's own ability, right? He was no shinigami but if he could forge this zanpakuto there was something he could use. There was a power all on his own and he had better figure it out and right now.

"I won't let you beat me!" Ichigo yelled out and forced the blade from being a shielding to putting the cutting edge to face the blast instead.

He knew this was highly stupid but he had to try something desperate. He was the defense too much and it was time to be on the offense! He would never get out of this attack if he couldn't counter back. The Getsuga Tensho was not able to reach him. It was now or never before he was torn apart. Desperation either did stupid things or amazing thing. Right it was about half and half. He swung down hoping to at least cut the energy and divert it around him. However, what came out of the blade was strange shadowy black energy. It didn't counter the Getsuga Tensho it full all obliterated the blast and kept moving towards his counterpart. Zangetsu ducked by hairs of his head as the shadowy blast crashed into a distant building. The whole top of the building was destroyed and crumbled into a fine white sand. Zangetsu whipped around in shock and faced Ichigo. The carrot top had the same dazed and shocked look on his face as the sand just drifted aimlessly in the water.

Ichigo looked back at his zanpakuto it was still radiating a black aura making the black look like a shadow rather than a solid object.

"You completely negated the Getsuga Tensho...?" Zagetsu asked as Ichigo just stared at him not sure what to say.

"I... I had no idea what it would do... I just..." Ichigo really didn't know how to respond. He was still in a state of shock. "I panicked and I just did what I thought was best."

"You just did what you thought was best?" Zangetsu asked and Ichigo gave one firm nod. "How did you completely wipe out my attack?"

"I honestly don't know. It was about to shatter and in desperation I turned the blade to face the blast and swung," Ichigo explained as the black aura slowly faded and the blade looked brand new. "It's okay...?"

"You just swung and hoped for the best? That sounds like you..." Zangetsu smirked. "You can negate my Getsuga, that's something. I wonder if that zanpakuto can negate other attacks from different zanpakuto. Such at Urahara's zanpakuto or even your father's."

"I have no idea but that building's top was just reduced to dust as well," Ichigo pointed at the smoky looking water.

"That makes me fear what would have happened if I hadn't ducked in time. What would have happened to me?" Zangetsu mumbled.

Ichigo looked back his zanpakuto with bit of fear. He did all that with just one swing. Getsuga Tensho could be countered but to completely knocked out was something new.

"This is worrying me..." Zangetsu said, staring hard at the building. "It should have started to repair itself by now but it's not even trying..."

Ichigo looked up the building noticing the same thing. The buildings would slowly repaired themselves with a little time but this one wasn't even trying. It was like the blast even negated that. A pinch of fear gripped Ichigo as he looked at the sword and then at Zangetsu. His double was looking at him look of worry, shock, and anger.

"What did you do?" Zangetsu yelled.

"I don't know! I just acted to save myself! I had no idea what it would do," Ichigo yelled back as Zangetsu raced over and got right in his face. "I'm telling you the truth! I never meant for that to happen!"

"If that had hit me there's no telling what would have happened to you," Zangetsu yelled, punching Ichigo in the face.

"Ngh! I just..." Ichigo just looked at him, tasting new blood in his mouth.

"Why would it manifest such a power?" Zangetsu stared the blade with hate. "Zanpakuto reflect some aspect of their wielders. Why would yours be complete and total destruction?"

"For the last time I don't know! I just acted! It's that simple. Do you think if I had known I would have used it?" Ichigo snapped back.

"That zanpakuto should never be used again," Zangetsu stated with venom. "It's like the opposite of Orihime's Soten Kisshun!"

"You think this is...?" Ichigo stared down at is as well.

What was it about him that crafted such a thing? He was always wanting to protect others so why would he forge something that would was the complete opposite of that? He felt sick to his stomach thinking about it. There must be some dark side of himself of him he wasn't acknowledging and manifested itself into that zanpakuto. There was no telling when he started to craft the zanpakuto or for what destructive purpose. He gritted his teeth threw the accursed zanpakuto way as hard as he could. If this was what he was capable of doing, he wanted no part of it.

"What have you been up to while I was asleep?" Zangetsu asked, leaning in a little closer.

"Why are you asking me all this? You're a part of me. You should see what my memories are like," Ichigo snapped back. "I don't know why I forged that! That isn't me!"

"Something about it must be from you or you wouldn't have been able to wield it. Like it or not that blade is a part of you," Zangetsu hissed, grabbing Ichigo by his shirt. "Since when you do like to cause pain? That thing might be part of your problem!"

Zangetsu turned towards the dark zanpakuto as it rested on the side of building. It was about to shatter when he attacked it the first time. Perhaps, he could get rid of it and things would turn out better. He shoved his better half out of the way and raised his zanpakuto again. He was going to make sure he put all he could into it. If this was the root of everything it need to go.

"Getsuga Tensho," Zangetsu called out and aimed a strong blast at the sword.

The blast slammed into the sword and the side of building. To his and Ichigo's horror the Getsuga Tensho was again negated even without the wielder. The building was even still intact. The blast never touched it. The blade was once again radiating a black aura before dissipating. This was not a good sign. It didn't even looked the slightest bit damaged. It must because Ichigo already tapped into its power and awoke it. Zangetsu gritted his teeth in anger.

"Dammit! Not even a scratch," he hissed. Ichigo took off toward the sword. "What are you doing?"

"I want to check something," Ichigo answered and he landed on the building and looked down that zanpakuto.

He squatted down and studied it without touching it. Zangetsu soon stood behind him, wanting to know why Ichigo was interested in such a thing.

"Did you figure something out?" Zangetsu asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I made this for some reason so..." Ichigo touched the side of the blade with his finger tips. "Maybe I can reforge it."

"Reforge it? I've never heard of such an idiotic thing. Out of my way," Zangetsu growled, kicking Ichigo out the way and raised his zanpakuto to see if he could snap it in half instead. "It just need to disappear altogether!"

He gripped the hilt with both hand smalled the tip of the blade into the wide side of the blade. All did was knock Zangetsu back. The hollow stumbled back to keep his balance. That didn't work either.

"That's enough," Ichigo shouted, pushing Zangetsu away from it. "Just leave it be!"

"I don't want to share space with that thing," Zangetsu growled, grabbing Ichigo by his face and slammed the young man to the ground.

Ichigo found the strength to knock the arm away and got up to his feet. He lunged forward and slammed his shoulder into Zangetsu's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"I said that's enough!" Ichigo yelled at his hollow. "I made this thing and I'll handle it! It's my responsibility not yours! If I made it so maybe I can remake into something else!"

"Don't be a fool! That monstrosity has to be what's hold you back," Zangetsu barked getting back to his feet. "I needs to go!"

"I know it does but you can't do it! It's up to me. I made it and it's responsibility to deal with it," Ichigo yelled at his hollow out. "My sword! My world! My rules! How do you know if you don't let me try?! What if it's not what you think and getting rid of will cause the problems instead?! For some reason I made this to be destructive so clearly I..."

Ichigo's voice trailed off as he turned his head look at it again. He pursed his lips tightly together and looked at it harder than before. That was it... That's why it was the way it was. He let out disgusted sigh. It was a reflection of his life. He figured it out. He had been on a destructive path for years now. It was imitating and magnifying his own actions and emotions. He balled up his fists and faced it directly. In his quest to make himself feel better and protect others he turned to something never should have. This was every negative collected emotion he built up after losing his powers. Regret, uselessness, anger, jealousy, and so on. Zangetsu was right this was what was holding him back. It was the physical manifestation of the dark path he turned to. Being an investigator was really just something to make him fell better about himself. He didn't want anything to get in his way and this zanpakuto made sure of it.

"You what?" Zangetsu clicked his tongue.

"You're right..." Ichigo mumbled as Zangetsu lightly tip his head to one side. "This is what's holding me back. At least part of it."

Ichigo picked it up and Zangetsu took a step foward ready to lift his sword in case Ichigo was planning something stupid.

"I know why I made this and I can remake it with time," Ichigo said, lightly touching the side of wide blade. "It's a reflection of my negative actions and feelings. I made this out of desperation to make myself feel useful again. It's not meant to protect anything. It's my own selfishness and what I chose to do with my life these last few years. It was all about self-glorification. This is the destructive path I've created for myself."

Zangetsu stared at Ichigo with a rather hard expression. He made that _thing_ out selfishness and no doubt self-pity as well. It was never about protecting others but protecting himself so wouldn't feel helpless again. Losing his powers really did hit the young man harder than he could have imagined. That was really leaving a nasty taste in the hollow's mouth. This is was what Ichigo had stooped to?

"You really are no king of mine," Zangetsu growled out, lifting up his zanpakuto. "Maybe it would best if I became king after all! You're scared of becoming monster when you were one yourself all this time!"

"Give me one more chance, Zangetsu! I see what I've done wrong and I know I need to do a lot to correct this," Ichigo yelled, preparing for Zangetsu to attack him. "There is so much I need to change about myself! I see that very clearly now! Let me do what I need to do!"

"Bullshit! Like that'll happen," Zangetsu jumped and brought his large blade down at Ichigo.

Ichigo brought his zapakuto up and blocked the attacking blade. The force knocked him to a knee and he could feel the glass under him giving away.

"You said this blade is my own power, will, spirit, and instincts. You're correct about that and it's all about what I do with it," Ichigo yelled out, pushing back as hard as he could. "It's destructive right now, ugh, but damn it! I'll make it better than what it is! Nugh! I'm going to change it somehow! I'm not giving up anymore! I'm also tired of you picking out and highlighting all of my damn flaws!"

He gave one last shove and just a bit of power to knock Zangetsu back away from him. Zangetsu caught himself out of a spin and looked down at Ichigo as he floated motionless in the water. There was a look in Ichigo's eyes he hadn't seen in quite some time. Zangetsu didn't know whether sneer or grin. He hated that look in Ichigo's eyes but at the same it was look that made Ichigo a true force to be fearful of. Had he finally found it again? was he really going to change what he's been doing all this time? Only time would tell but Zangetsu wasn't holding his breath either. He was about to charge again when he caught a glint of light out of the corner of eye. He turned to see the rain had stop and the sun with trying to come out. He looked back at Ichigo only see himself nearly struck him down. Zangetsu just didn't block Ichigo's attack.

"You want me to be the king of my life then it's time I start acting like it! I'll start with taming you again," Ichigo yelled, putting more energy into not his sword but his body. "I don't have much of anything to give but I'm betting this is going to hurt regardless!"

He let loose what little energy he into a hard kick right into Zangetsu's stomach. It knocked Zengetsu back and Ichigo went after him again. Zangetsu dived down and just missed getting sliced open. He spun around and knocked Ichigo back through water. Ichigo spun and landed on his feet before pushing off the building and went after Zangetsu again. He was going to prove a point one way or another to his hollow. This was actually at the top of abilities and he knew this wasn't going to be enough to actually subdue his other half. He just hoped that if he show the effort maybe that would be enough for the hollow.

Their swords clashed again and again as they spun aimlessly the water. Zangetsu finally got the upper hand and grabbing Ichigo by his hair the threw him into the side of a building. Ichigo landed hard and his zanpakuto was knocked clear out of hand. He craned his head up as bloody water tinted his vision. He even split out bit from his mouth. He then felt a hard foot slam onto his back. He fought not to let out a scream of pain as the foot bore down deep into his lower spine.

"Face it, fool, I'm back on top. Using that little bit of energy drained you, didn't it?" Zangetsu asked with a sneer. "Hahahaha! Regardless of what you want you are a weak human."

"I-I know I am and I don't care about it! I'm human and I f-find no shame in it! Ugh!"

"You said this was your world, huh? I'm sorry but I've decided I would rather rule than let a hypocrite run it!"

"I'm not sc-scared of you... When we fought last... You told m-me you wanted to protect me and th-that's why you didn't want to teach me to use...Ugh! D-damn it," Ichigo cursed as Zangetsu put some weight inot his foot. "That's why y-you didn't want to teach me the final Getsuga Tensho in the f-first place... Agh! Besides, if you try to take me over D-Dad, Urahara, and the others will find you and th-they'll make sure you...AAAGH!"

"Shut up," Zangetsu pushed his full weight not his foot.

"D-dammit, dammit, dammit! I told you I'm g-going to fix things," Ichigo tried to force himself up on his knees and elblows. "Get th-that through that thick head of y-yours! Ugh... Just give me the time I need that's a-all I'm asking. I've noticed the s-sun trying to come out... Gugh! Isn't that what you w-wanted? I've stopped the rain so that m-means I'm not a lost cause."

Zangetsu growled and picked his foot off of Ichichi finally got his hands and knees only to have Zangetsu kicking in the side and flipped Ichigo onto his back. Now what was going to happen?

"Keep that ball of light in mind! Do you understand me?! Your time is limited," Zangetsu pointed at the barely visable sun. "I suggest you find some way to clear your conscience before that alotted time. I need it bright and dry in this world. Keep the rain out so you don't add more troubles."

"So you're giving me that chance?" Ichigo asked, looking up at him.

"Only if you truelly can recreate that monstosity into something better i'm all for it," Zangetsu pointed to the disgarded zanpakuto at a distance. "I'm going to have trust you which is agaisnt my better judgment... Whatever it is you have planned I suggest you act on it now."

Ichigo just smiled at his double and Zangetsu scowled.

"For once I'm smiling you and you're not," Ichigo snorted as Zangetsu looked more agitated. "I'll get this sorted and I will make sure I change things."

"You better pull the miracle out of your ass and soon," Zangetsu hissed and he glared down at Ichigo. "Tic tock."

* * *

Ichigo jumped as he opened his brown eyes. He was back in the real world. He eyes quickly fell on Ryoko and Kusaba kneeling in front him looking rather worried. He sat up a bit straighter so he was more flush against the door. He was still in costume and the smell was starting to get to his head a little. He looked up at the window. It was well beyound daylight outside.

"Are you all right?" Ryoko asked, moving a little closer to him. "We found you here, out cold. You were rather restless while you slept."

"I-I'm fine. Sometimes I don't sleep all that well," Ichigo said, slowing getting up to his feet and he started to take off his heavy cloak and just dumped it to the floor.

"Your face is covered in blood. Were… Were you hurt?" Kusaba inquired. "This looks like it could have been bad cut but your face doesn't even look that bad."

"Not really," Ichigo answered, putting a hand on his face. "You know blood. A little goes a long way and makes things look worse than what it actually is."

"We're just asking because your mask is cut right in half," Ryoko said, pointing at the discarded, bloodied gasmask on the floor. "What happened last night?"

"Can we talk later? I need to shower and get a little more sleep," he said, grabbing a towel and ducked into the bathroom. "I'll talk after I get cleaned up and have a little more sleep."

Kusaba and Ryoku remained on the other side of the door as the sound of the shower cut on. They turned to look back at the discarded items on the floor. What happen last night? He looked ragged as hell. They would just have to wait for him to be ready to talk.

A few minutes ticked by and was Ichigo out of the shower and started to dry off. He didn't feel like cutting his hair. He'd let it go for now. He noticed too late that he had forgotten to grab some new clothes before walking in the bath room. He slipped back on his old boxers and the under shirt. He'd change those out when got into his bedroom before he crawled into bed. He opened the door and turned off the light. He just needed to well deserved sleep.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

He paused and flinched at the hard noise. He looked over his shoulder and looked at the door. It was like 9 in the morning. Who could that be? He looked around noticing that his "guests" were gone for the time being. He started towards the door and noticed parts of his costume were all over the floor. He quickly started running around, gathering his costume.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"G-give me a minute," Ichigo called out as he darted around, shoving everything into his bedroom and shut the door.

He grabbed a can of air freshener and sprayed it erratically around the area before setting it down. He let out a heavy breath and looked out the peek hole. It was man with gray hair cut to the bottom of his jaw with little facial hair on his chin. He wore a dark coat and the hood was pulled over he's head. This was certainly not someone he knew. He carefully opened the door just a crack.

"G'morning, what can I help you with?" Ichigo asked cautiously through the small crack in the door.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo nodded.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Ichigo opened the door just wide enough to take it. It was a business card to the café that Kaneki works at. He looked at the back of it.

 _Kurosaki, please come to Antieku café. It's about last night. Kaneki._

He looked at it a moment more before turning his eyes back to mister creepy outside the door.

"May I inquire as to what this is about?" Ichigo questioned.

"Kaneki wants you talk to him and so does the café manager, Yoshimura," the man answered flatly. "I suggest you get dressed."

"Well, clearly I'm not going go in my under clothes," Ichigo grumbled. "It'll take a little while. I'd say come in but…"

"I would prefer to remain outside."

"I'd prefer the same, actually. I'll make it as fast as I can."

The man nodded and Ichigo shut the door and locked it. who was that creep? He must know Kaneki, clearly. Ichigo went to his room and gathered some nice clean clothes. If he was going to "meet" someone it might be better to try and look a little better than jeans and t-shirt. He changed his under clothes and put on a nice white shirt with a beige vest and a pair of dark gray slacks. He pulled out some dress shoes with socks and walked to the door.

He put them on and grabbed his fedora hat, coat, and keys. Given that the Kaneki said that "it was about last night" most likely he might be walking into nest of ghouls. He had to be extremely careful and not put a toe out of line. He unlocked the door and placed the hat on his head. Here went nothing. He walked out on to the walkway and locked the door back. The man nodded and started towards the stairs. Ichigo followed right after at a small distance.

This whole walk so far was rather uncomfortable. They had been walking for a little while now and not a single word was spoken between them. He stayed about two or three steps behind the man as they walked down the street. Ichigo finally sighed. The silence was getting to him the most. He had to change that.

"So… You know my name. What's yours?" Ichigo asked as the man turned to look at him briefly.

"Yomo Renji."

"Really? I knew a Renji back in high school. We lost contact with each other a while ago though…"

The man just nodded and they kept moving. Clearly he wasn't too much of a talker.

"Can you give me a little more information about where you're taking me?"

"The manager wants to talk to you about a job opportunity."

"A job opportu…? Oh! Oh, I see…" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. Yomo was speaking in code. "So a job, huh? Does he know of my current job?"

"Yes, he's aware. That's why he wants to hire you. Your skills might be useful to us."

"Just so you know… My current job doesn't like its employees working for any rival groups. They are a big corporation and it could it be costly to me, your employer, and his staff should they find out that I'm even talking to a rival group."

"He is aware of that as well. Kaneki referred you to Yoshimura and he believes you will be beneficial to the company. I, personally, have my doubts about you…"

Ichigo gave a small uneasy grin to the older man. Yeah, this… This had to be done delicately. He wasn't popular with ghouls, not at all. Touka made that quite clear last night. Once she found out who he was she just… He hung his head low. She called him a liar. She had actually put her trust in him and he shredded it. Honestly, he did lie to her. He lied about who he was—even _what_ he was for that matter. The CCG turned his character into a ghoul and he just ran with it. It wasn't like he could call and correct the mistake.

"I have my doubts too…" Ichigo muttered just over a whisper.

"This is not an easy job," Yomo said, looking back at Ichigo. "Keep up."

"Right," Ichigo hadn't even noticed he slowed. "Sorry. I'm just a little tired. You were saying?"

Ichigo picked up his feet and caught up with him. Yomo wasn't too sure of this idea. Asking a Dove, no asking _Hawk_ , to help them was really out of his comfort zone. The way Touka was raging last night really didn't help. When she found out who Incognito was she just about lost it. She was still at Anteiku. Yoshimura wanted her and Kaneki to stay while they talked. He didn't know how good of an idea that was. Touka was in a rather foul mood.

"This isn't going to be an easy job," Yomo said, looking to his right at Ichigo as they stopped outside the shop. "He'll explain in better detail when you speak with him. This is it. When we walk into the café stick close to me and keep your head down."

"Yeah, sure… Also… This whole conversation sounded like you're trying to recruit me for the Yakuza or something," Ichigo sighed as Yomo opened the door.

"Hm," he shrugged.

Yomo opened the door to the café and let Ichigo inside. It was rather busy inside and the smell of food and coffee was making him a little hungry.

"Hello. Welcome to… Oh, Yomo," Kaya said, looking at him the man beside him pulling his hat down over his face a little more. "Who's this with you?"

"Someone Yoshimura wants to see," Yomo said, walking in front of the mystery man.

Yomo took the lead and showed the unknown man up the stairs. She puzzled at bit over the odd person. She never really saw his face. She wondered if it had to do with what happened last night with Kaneki and Tsukiyama. He smelt human.

"Hey, Koma, do you know who that man is that Yomo just took up to see Yoshimura?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"No. I've never seen him before," Koma shrugged, organizing some cups on a tray.

She shrugged and went back to work. Whatever it was, it was Yoshirmura's business not hers.

* * *

Touka was _not_ looking forward to this. She was slumped on the couch with her arms crossed tightly and a foot tapping anxiously on the floor. Kaneki was sitting next to her also feeling rather anxious. He fiddled with a little piece of torn paper he had found on the floor. Now that Incognito's true identity was a little more open Kaneki asked Yoshimura if he wanted to talk to him. The aging manager agreed and sent Yomo to the appartment. Speaking of Yomo should be here soon, hopefully with Ichigo.

Yoshimura sat across from the pair pouring a cup of coffee. He seemed a little calmer about this and Kaneki wished he was like that. He knew that Ichigo really meant well but Touka saw a totally different picture. Perhaps, if they actually talked to each other maybe they wouldn't be so…

 **Knock! Knock!**

Everyone turned towards the door as it opened. It was Yomo with Ichigo standing a little sheepishly behind him. The pair walked into the room and the door was shut behind them. Yoshimura stood and bow slightly to Ichigo. The investigator did the same, feeling a little awkward.

"Good morning, I'm Yoshimura. I'm the manager of Anteiku Café," the old man said, putting on a smile.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo answered, nervously taking off his fedora.

"Have a seat," Yoshimura said, gesturing to seat next him.

"I-I, uh…" Ichigo was more than a little apprehensive about this. "I'll just stand, thank you."

"You have nothing to fear from us. We just want talk with you, Kurosaki," Yoshimura said, sitting down. "I'm sure Yomo briefly mentioned something about a job."

"Yeah… He did but he was a little short on the details," Ichigo answered, turning to look at Yomo, who was now leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll be up front with you, Kurosaki. We need you to be a spy for us," Yoshimura said bluntly as Ichigo stared at him, wide-eyed. "There is some unrest in other wards and I feel it may spread here soon."

"So you want to see what information the CCG has as well?" Ichigo asked and Yoshimura nodded.

"Yes… I know this is being very forward but we need you to help us maintain the peace here for as long as we can," Yoshimura sighed, running a gentle hand over his light gray hair. "This is not an easy job and if you don't want to do it I'll fully understand."

"I… Hm… Damn. I wish all this happened so much sooner but I'm not going to be of much help. I'm actually leaving the CCG within a couple of weeks or so," Ichigo stated as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You're… You're quitting?" Kaneki choked out, almost getting to his feet. "How come?"

"Medical reasons. As it is I already have that asshole Mado buzzing around me like a mosquito," Ichigo grumbled, looking at Kaneki. "He knows something's up. Even if I did manage to smuggle out some information Mado will be watching me closely. I run a very high risk of getting caught even more so than usual."

"Well… I am sorry to hear about this," Yoshimura said, shaking his head. "We could have really used your help."

"And I'm sorry I can't help but I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm even moving back to my hometown," Ichigo stated, fiddling with the fedora in his fingers. "I'm of no use to you as a spy."

"I told you this would be a waste of time," Touka snapped, glaring at Yoshimura. "He should have never come here!"

"Touka, that's enough," Yomo snapped at her.

"She's right though… I really shouldn't be here," Ichigo mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Grant it I would never mention a thing about this meeting but… My face has been plastered all over the media lately and I'm assuming this is a large ghoul hub. It wouldn't look good to have a CCG investigator here."

"I see your point but you're here right now. Let's make the most of it," Yoshimura said, picking up his small white coffee cup. "There's more I wish to discuss. What made you suddenly change your mind about ghouls? Kaneki showed me those flowers you left for the Fueguchi family."

"WHAT?!" Touka snapped, getting to her feet. "You mean… He left them there?! Those were from him?"

"S-so… You saw them too, huh?" Kaneki asked nervously and Touka turned to glare at him.

"I didn't know who set them but they didn't stay there long," she huffed, crossing her arms again. "Why would you, a Dove, do such a thing, huh?"

Ichigo was put in a pinch. He didn't feeling like going into a sappy story with all of them. But since the question was put on the table he had to give an answer. He looked down at his fedora and let out a long sigh.

"I don't know—"

"You don't know?! That's a stupid answer!"

"Let me finish spe—"

"You're probably stalling to come up with a lie!"

"I'm not! Now let me—" his eye twitched.

"Let you what?"

"—speak… If you'd stop interjecting every couple of words I'd explain," he snapped at her as she continued to glare daggers at him.

"Touka, sit back down. Let the man speak," Yoshimura ordered as she turned that sharp glare at him. "You're being very rude our guest."

"Yoshimura, he's a Dove," she grumbled.

"Yes, but right now he is our guest and you _will_ sit down," he demanded a little more firmly.

She glanced over at Yomo for his answer. He nodded and pointed down. Of course he'd side with Yoshimura. She fell back onto the couch and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She hated to see a Dove here in Anteiku, especially one that pretended to be someone he wasn't. It really ate at her ever since the truth was revealed. She had actually put her trust in him. She thought he stood for something better but he was nothing but a filthy Dove in a stupid costume. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight back a couple tears.

"You were saying, Kurosaki?" Yoshimura looked back at Ichigo.

"I was trying to say that I don't know how to say this without making it sound awkward or sappy but… I wasn't even supposed to be there, it wasn't even my case. A friend had me tag along. To make a long story short I empathized with the girl after watching her mother die."

"Empathized? Not sympathized?" Kaneki blinked as Ichigo turned to look at him.

"Don't they mean the same thing?" Touka grunted.

"Similar but no… Uh… How to put this. Um… Sympathy is when one feels bad for another but that's about it. Empathy is when one feels the same way. Um, basically one can emotionally relate to the other person's problems," Kaneki explained, leaning back some in his seat.

"Hm. Okay… You could relate to her," Yoshimura asked and Ichigo nodded.

"My mother did the same from me. I was a little younger than her at the time. I made a mistake and she protected me from a murder," Ichigo said, casting his eyes down. "I didn't see all that happened, somewhere I got knocked out, but when I came around she was dead and laying on top of me."

The air became unpleasantly quiet for a moment.

"And that was enough to change your mind?" Touka clicked her tongue. "How many other mothers did you kill before this one suddenly bothered you?"

He didn't look at her and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Sometimes the littlest things can have the biggest impacts," Yomo spoke up, looking at his niece. "He's just saying something resonated with him that day."

"But why her? Why did Mrs. Fueguchi's death bother you so much that you would go through such an elaborate scheme?" Touka asked, getting back up and rushed over to him.

She grabbed him by the front his clothes and looked up into his face. He wasn't angry, scared, or surprised by her roughness. He just looked—sad. She hated that look on his face. Why wasn't he reacting to her? Why wasn't he even pushing her back?

"Are you going to answer me or just stare at me?" she demanded, shaking him a little.

"Touka, that's quite enough," Yoshimura snapped, getting to his feet.

"I just want a solid answer out of him," she yelled, pulling her hands from his clothes.

She then swung an arm back but he caught it before she could land a punch. She hated this bastard so damn much. He _empathized_ with Hinami? That was all? There had to be more to it than that! She knew there had to be! He went through far too much trouble for a girl he didn't even know. He did all this for a total stranger? She couldn't believe that! There had to be an ulterior motive. Why would a Dove suddenly…

"Oh, Touka, you're being so stubborn…"

She froze. That was a woman's voice but she was the only woman in the room. She noticed Ichigo slightly look off to his right. It was mostly with his eyes. He was actually looking something.

"I wish you'd calm down and listen to him for a moment."

She looked roughly where he was, hearing the soft, faded voice again. She squinted her eyes for a moment. What was he looking at all of a sudde…?

"Ryoko…?"

(A/N And I end it there! I'm so mean! This was a long chapter for me to write. Around 26 pages. Wow! So, tell me what you thing! Oh, and happy Memorial Day! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! _**Also, I'm just putting this out this out there but do you want something between Ichigo and Akane?**_ If so, to that was degree? Awkward friend-zone on both sides, puppy love, one-sided, or an actual relationship? If you don't want this at all I can keep them as strong admirable friends. I've had a couple reviews hint at it and I don't want to write something that the majority might not like. So please give me your thoughts.)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Birds of a Feather

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 7

Birds of a Feather

(A/N Well, from the way things are looking… Some are okay with it, some want Ichigo with a ghoul, and others say no pairing. Weighing my options and thinking of future story advances… I have decided to have no defined romances. I might hint at a couple of pairings but nothing solid will happen. So on with the story.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

She then swung an arm back but he caught it before she could land a punch. She hated this bastard so damn much. He _empathized_ with Hinami? That was all? There had to be more to it than that! She knew there had to be! He went through far too much trouble for a girl he didn't even know. He did all this for a total stranger? She couldn't believe that! There had to be an ulterior motive. Why would a Dove suddenly…

"Oh, Touka, you're being so stubborn…"

She froze. That was a woman's voice but she was the only woman in the room. She noticed Ichigo slightly look off to his right. It was mostly with his eyes. He was actually looking something.

"I wish you'd calm down and listen to him for a moment."

She looked roughly where he was, hearing the soft, faded voice again. She squinted her eyes for a moment. What was he looking at all of a sudde…?

"Ryoko…?"

* * *

(Present)

Ichigo heard her breathe a word and turned his attention back to at her. He watched as the color bled from Touka's face. Her deep raven hair stood on end. Even her shoulders tensed up, tightly. He glanced off in the direct she was looking and… Oh, dear. Ryoko was also looking at her a little perplexed. They actually seemed to have locked eyes. Could they see each other? He let go of her closed hand and the moment he did she snapped out of her trance. She let out a small shriek, pushed Ichigo out her way, and dashed straight for the door. She tore it open and out she went like the devil was on her heels. Four very confused and baffled men were left staring at the open door. A moment later screams of surprise and the sounds so dishes breaking came up from the café below.

"OWWW! Hot coffee! Oouch! TOUKA! Get back here! What's your damn problem?!"

From what they heard down in the café Kaya was not happy. It sounded like Touka must have ran into her on her way into the café.

"Wh-what just happened…?" Kaneki asked, bewilderment on his face.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Yoshimura hummed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ichigo looked over at Ryoko who also looked lost and frazzled by what just happened. She hadn't been there long, maybe a minute or two at best.

"You think she saw me…? It felt like she was looking right at me," Ryoko said, looking at Ichigo who slightly shrugged at her.

"Want me to check downstairs?" Yomo asked, pushing off the wall.

"It'll be best that I check to see what happened. Hopefully, I won't take too long," Yoshimura said, walking around the couch.

He almost stepped out into the hall when Kaya showed up covered head to foot in a rainbow of pastries and coffee. An angry look was chiseled deeply into her face. He took a step back in surprise at the sight before him.

"Oh, dear! Kaya, are you all right?" Yoshimura asked, looking at the flustered waitress.

"No, sir! What happened up here? Touka came barreling down the stairs and slammed right into me as I was serving some costumers," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Most got on me, thankfully. She looked like she's seen a damn ghost. She was so panicked looking and she was as white as a sheet. Ick! I'm all sticky."

"I see. Is she still in the café?" he asked.

"No. She ricocheted off me and out the door she went," Kaya grumbled and shifted her eyes to those the room behind the manager. "She's long gone by now I'm betting. Hm?"

She spotted the odd guest from earlier, standing in the middle of the room. He quickly slipped on his hat and turned away from her. He was so damn familiar looking with his bright orange hair and… Orange hair…? Orange… Hair… It clicked.

"Y-y-you… Ca… C-can't be…" she choked out, her anger melting into fear as she pointed at the tall figure standing in the room.

Now it was her turn to look as white as a sheet. There was nothing more terrifying when something dangerous is found where it doesn't belong. An investigator standing inside Anteiku was a fine example of that. Especially, when the investigator was the infamous Hawk.

"Kaya, I need you to back away and come with me for a moment," Yoshimura stated, lightly grabbing her should. "Step over here, please."

"You're Hawk, aren't you? You bastard!" Kaya yelled, knocking the manager's hands off. "What the hell is a Dove doing here? Why is he here in Anteiku?"

"Kaya, calm down! I need you back up and lower your voice," Yoshimura ordered, blocking her from getting inside the door.

"Please, calm down," Yomo insisted also helping to keep Kaya back out the room. "We will explain everything then! Don't fight us. Just let us explain."

"Calm down?! Are you serious? What the hell is he doing here?" she hissed, showing her kakugan as she tried to get around Yomo and Yoshimura. "How could you bring him here? He'll rat us out! He's nothing but a murder!"

Kaneki watched quietly as Ichigo just stood perfectly still while Kaya raged out in the hall, fighting with the manager and Yomo. He did the same thing last night when Tsukiyama laughed at him. He just stood there and took it. How could he just stand there and do that? Ichigo then walked over to the window and opened it. Maybe he couldn't take it after all.

"Uh, Kurosaki, hold on," Kaneki said, getting up and rushed over to him. "Please, don't go!"

"Hetare!"

They both paused to look at the cockatiel in the cage. With all the commotion going on it must have woken up.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the bird.

"Hetare! Hetare!" it squawked.

"Stupid bird," Ichigo snorted at it. "Stop calling me that!"

"Don't get offended by him. That's all he ever says. Hinami found him and he's staying here now," Kaneki said, walking over to the cage. "He's sort of like the unofficial mascot of Anteiku. Um, Kurosaki… I know what she's saying seems cruel but I'd really like it if you stayed. I know you mean well and that you want to help us. Please don't take what she's saying to heart. She doesn't know you yet."

"Please, just listen to Kaneki," Ryoko said, standing behind said person. "Don't come all this way only to run away. You told me the same thing when I first met you and followed you home."

He snorted and shut the window back. Kaneki let out a long sigh of relief. Ichigo wasn't going to run. They turned back to the argument still going on in the hall. Clearly she wasn't taking the idea of working with him as too smart.

"Um, Kurosaki, about Touka… Do you know why she ran?" he asked, looking back at Ichigo. "It looked like she saw something but… There was nothing to see. It was just empty space."

Ichigo looked over at said "empty space." She still looked rather worried about that. There was just so much going on in his life. Honestly, he wanted to run and hide. But he knew better than that. He promised Zangetsu he would fix his inner world and to do that he had to fix his life. Running and hiding wasn't going to fix anything. He was just torn between too many things and he had to find that perfect harmony between everything. He covered his face, trying to get his nerves in check.

"This is so infuriating," Ryoko grumbled, shaking her head, looking out into the noisy hall. "I wish they knew you like I do. I'd tell them exactly what you're like."

"Yeah, if only," Ichigo grumbled.

"Hm?" Kaneki hummed.

"Nothing," Ichigo said, taking his hands off his face. "Talking to myself…"

"Oh…" Kaneki mumbled.

"Kaneki, go down to the café and bring back up some fresh coffee and a couple cold clothes," Yoshimura said as they finally got Kaya calmed enough to at least sit on the floor.

"Right. You going to be okay?" He asked, looking at Ichigo.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo said, walking over to the birdcage.

"Hetare! Hetare!"

"Go do want you needed to do," he said, looking at the feathered creature within.

Kaneki nodded and walked out of the room.

"And I'm going to do what I need to do," he whispered and looked back over at Ryoko with a devilish smirk. "Come here."

She moved a little close to him as he looked at the little the bird. He reached into the cage and let the bird get on his fingers.

"He's cute, isn't he? I'm surprised Hinami found him," she said, looking down at the bird. "She was worried the first night and kept him near her."

"When I was first starting off as a Shinigami I ran into and interesting case involving a cockatiel," Ichigo whispered. "The bird was supposed to be cursed but it wasn't really. You see, a hollow had stuffed a little boy's soul into the bird as punishment among other things."

"Oh, that's a horrible thing to do," she answered, looking hurt.

"Yeah, but he could communicate with the living through the bird," Ichigo added with a grin.

"Still that's just…" she paused as something clicked. She then glared at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'm leaving the option up to you," Ichigo murmured, looking back over at those out in the hall. "You said if you could talk to them…"

"I know what I said but I don't want to be trapped in a bird's body. No way. It's another living being," she bit out, taking a step back from him. "How could you even suggest such a thing? I refuse!"

"I'm just giving you an option and a good one," Ichigo said, putting the bird on his shoulder. "When we removed the boy he was fine and so was the bird. My friend Chad took care of the bird after the boy was taken to Soul Society. It'll be fine."

"No. I can't! I won't," she shook her head as he grinned deviously at her "Stop doing that! It's creepy! I can't believe you even asked me."

"Well, I really could use the help," he mumbled, looking back out in the hall again as Kaneki came back up with a tray.

"Kurosaki, it's final. I'm not doing it!"

"Not even if means talking to Hinami again…?"

She glared the man with the hardest glare she could muster but his grin didn't falter. He really was forcing this idea on her. She was putting her foot down on this matter. When she said no she meant no!

Kaneki looked over at Ichigo as he played with the bird on his shoulder. He was muttering something to the animal but… He shook his head. Kaya was not in a good state. He poured a cup of coffee and gave it to her. She kept an eye Ichigo every time there was a break between Yomo and Yoshimura. Kaneki even handed her one of the cool clothes and she ran it over her flushed face.

"You weren't meant to know about this just yet," Yoshimura said, sitting down next to her on the floor.

"Then when was I to learn, huh? I can't believe this," she grumbled. "Have you all gone mad?"

"I know this seems mad to you but we could use the help," Yoshimura said also taking a cup of coffee from Kaneki.

"He's why Touka bolted, wasn't it?"

"No, we don't know why she did. She knew he was coming and had been talking, well fighting, with him but something else spooked her. We're not sure what happened," Yoshimura sighed. "The point is, this young man has had a change of heart. He's even quitting the CCG."

"You believe that?" she grumbled, taking a shaky sip of her coffee.

"Um, Kaya… You see Kurosaki he's… Uh… Have you told her yet?" Kaneki asked, looking at the manager.

"No, I have not," he shook his head.

"Told me what?" she growled.

"Hawk… Well… Believe it or not, he's actually Incognito," Kaneki said as Kaya just stared at him, almost slack-jawed. "I'm not making this up! I swear! He really is Incognito!"

"Hawk is…? Do you have proof of that?" she spat, wiping her sticky hands with a cloth.

"I saw it last night with my own eyes and I've known the truth for a while," Kaneki said, casting his eyes down. "I told Yoshimura about him and then… Well, that's why he's here."

"I wanted to talk to him into helping us but it seems he's already made plans of his own to even return to his hometown," Yoshimura stated. "He stated medical problems as his reason for leaving the CCG."

"Medical? I still can't… I just… Why bring him here?" she asked, furiously. "This is we're most of us gather and trade information."

"In hindsight not the brightest idea but we have nothing to fear from him, Kaya," Yoshimura stated, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo who continued to talk to the bird. "He is a good person from what Kaneki has told me and from what little I've seen. Give the young man a chance."

"You're actually serious about this?" he drawled and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't like this idea."

"I understand that but I'm just asking you to try," Yoshimura said, turning to look back at her. "Everyone deserves a fair chance."

"Ugh… I'll _try_ as you put it," she grumbled, running a hand down her face. "Still doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I suppose not," Yoshimura said, getting up to his feet and helped her up. "You're entitled to your own opinions."

"I guess you want me to talk to him?" she asked, looking at Ichigo play with the very animated bird.

"It would be a nice gesture on your part," Yoshimura answered, straightening his vest.

"Looks like Hetare likes him at least. Stupid bird," She grumbled with nasty tone to her voice.

"Yeah, it looks like it, doesn't it," Kaneki gave a weak smile.

The group walked back into the room and over to Ichigo and Hetare. He looked over at them as the bird furiously pulled at his orange hair.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Irimi Kaya," Yoshimura said as the two looked at each other. "She's one of the waitresses here at Anteiku."

She gave him a brief bow and Ichigo did the same. She just glared daggers at him and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He was most uncomfortable under her fierce gaze.

"Nice to, uh, meet you," he said, trying to sound civil at least.

"Yeah, same here," she replied, putting on an overly fake smile.

The tension could be cut with a knife. It was getting to be a little more than awkward.

"I need to get back to work," she said bluntly, turning sharply on her heel. "Kouma is down there alone."

"Don't mention any of this to a soul, not even to Kouma," Yoshimura ordered as she just gave a curt nod and walked out the door, hurriedly. "I'm sorry about that, Kurosaki."

"It happened," Ichigo said with small shrug. "I'm not a popular guy around here so… It's to be expected."

"Yes, but that shouldn't have happened… I see Hetare has taken a liking you," Yoshimura said, looking at the bird on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo turned to look at his new feathered friend as well. He smiled as the bird turned to look the other way.

"Oh, now. Say, hello," Ichigo said, rubbing the bird's puffed out chest. "Come on. Be nice."

"H-hello."

The three ghouls stared at the bird. It actually said something other than hetare?

"That's so neat you got him to say something new," Kaneki smiled, leaning forward to get a better look at the bird. "How did you do that?"

"It took a little convincing…" Ichigo said, turning back to Kaneki. _A hell of a lot, actually. Sorry about this, Fueguchi. You're not the only one that's going to feel uncomfortable here in a bit._

"Can you teach him to say something else? Like one of our names?" Kaneki asked. "Can you say my name? Kaneki. Ka-ne-ki…

The bird made a long muted, whistling groan sound like it was unsure. Kaneki blinked at the bird and reached out to stroke his head. The cockatiel stiffened and fluffed up a lot more.

"What's wrong, Hetare?" Kaneki asked, noticing the bird was acting odd.

"Maybe all the noise from earlier startled him," Yomo suggested.

"Maybe," Kaneki shrugged, pulling his hand back.

Ichigo looked at the bird again and raised an eyebrow. She still wasn't sure of this and maybe this wasn't the hottest idea but they had to do something. He let out a long breath as Yoshimura walked back over to the sofa across from him and sat down. Kaneki took back his original seat and Ichigo took Touka's old spot.

"I really am sorry about what happened just now with Kaya and Touka's strange departure," Yoshimura said, looking at the young man across from him. "I should have selected another location for our meeting."

"Yeah, but like I said it's happened so what can you do?" Ichigo shrugged, putting on a weak smile. "Not much you can do about it now."

"Yes…" Yoshimura nodded. "I am still sorry to hear that you're quitting. When are you leaving again?"

"In two weeks or so," Ichigo answered, looking at his hands in his lap. "Maybe a little less."

"So soon?" Yoshimura asked a little surprised.

"Yeah…" Ichigo breathed, knitting his fingers together. "Thankfully most of my belongings that I have are still boxed up from when I moved. My last apartment building caught fire and I didn't have much to salvage…"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Yoshimura answered and Ichigo shrugged.

"Shit happens…" Ichigo mumbled. "I've been out of work for a while, nearly a month, so I'll see what I can dig up. By putting in my papers that also means I'll get blocked too. Since I'm leaving they can't give me a lot info. Security risks and all that…"

"Can't you hold off a little longer?" Kaneki asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"That's a no-can-do. I may not look or act like it but I'm not well at all, Kaneki," Ichigo said, looking at the teen to his right. "I can't really continue my job. Now I'll try to get what I can and hope Mado keeps his distance. Even with our suspension drawing to close he has another week to stay back from me. He breaks it he's back on suspension and the same goes for me if I go near him."

"Do you think you can get us the information during that window?" Yomo asked.

"I'm hoping to but like I said the moment my papers go through I'm going to be barred from a lot of things. To make matters worse my partner is now on medical leave so I can't mooch info from her," Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "What exactly is going on?"

"There seems to be rather violent uprising with the ghouls from the 11th ward," Yoshimura stated.

"I've heard something about this on the news lately," Ichigo said. "The CCG is having a hard time over there."

"Yes and it's bound to get worse. This group isn't just going after investigators but other ghouls," Yoshimura said, looking rather grim.

"They are terrorist group, I take it?" Ichigo asked and Yoshimura nodded.

"I have a list a things I want you look up for me," Yoshimura said, getting up and walked over and a shelf and pulled out a binder.

He opened it and removed a piece of paper from a folder. He put the binder back before walking over to Ichigo. Ichigo took the paper and looked it over. He noticed Kaneki was a little curious but he had a feeling Yoshimura wanted to keep things under wraps at the moment. He kept the writing just out of Kaneki's sight.

"That's what I need. Do you think you can get that for me?" Yoshimura asked.

"I can certainly try and dig up what I can," Ichigo nodded, looking over it. "This is a bit of a tall order."

"I know… I do greatly appreciate you helping us even if it is just for a short amount of time," Yoshimura said, walking back his seat.

"And I'm sorry my time is so limited," Ichigo said, folding up the paper and put it in his pants' pocket.

"If you are as ill as you're suggesting there's nothing much that can be done," Yoshimura said, messaging the bridge of his nose. "We'll just have to make use of the time we have and hope for the best."

Ichigo popped his right shoulder where Hetare was still perched. The bird looked at him again and sighed. This was not going to be easy on anyone. The bird fluffed its feathers again and then let them fall flat. It was now or nothing.

"I can pick up the slack for him when he leaves."

The air went dead silent at the sound of a woman's voice that manifested out of nowhere. They all had a look around the room for the sound of the voice. It almost had a familiar ring to it. Like they should know who it was but…

"Did you hear…?" Kaneki asked, looking at Ichigo.

Yomo looked out into the hall and found no one. He shut the door and then rushed to the window but still no one in sight. It was clear everyone heard a woman's voice in the room. There was no denying that but there were no women in the room.

"I don't see anyone," Yomo said, dropping the blinds. "But I know I heard a woman's voice just now."

"Yes, I think we all did," Yoshimura said, scratching his head a little nervously.

"Where did it come from?" Kaneki asked as Yomo kept looking around the room.

Suddenly the bird hopped from Ichigo's shoulder, to his knee, and then to the coffee table.

"I-I spoke… I was me…"

Everyone eyes snapped to the bird on the coffee table. They stared hard at the feathered creature. It shuttered a bit being under such scrutinizing gazes. The cockatiel fluffed up again.

"I'm the one speaking," the bird snapped, hopping up and down.

Yoshimura just stared hard at the bird and backed up in his seat. Kaneki did the same. Yomo dared to get a little closer to have a better look. Ichigo had a ghost of a smile on his lips, watching this unfold before him.

"Y-you can…?" Yoshimura choked out, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, I can speak, Yoshimura," the bird said, looking at him. It was clear the old ghoul was unnerved by the bird in front of him. "Quite well, thank you."

"I'm not really seeing this, am I?" Kaneki asked, rubbing his eye as the bird turned to look at him.

"Yes… You're really seeing this, Kaneki," the bird said as he snapped into a protective ball on the couch. "Please, don't be scared! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I… I know that voice," Yomo said, walking up to the table and knelt down to get almost level with the bird. "You're not Hetare or even a bird, are you?"

"No, I'm not…" The bird shook its head. "Well, this body is but I'm not."

The body is a bird but… Come to think of it, they all knew that voice but…

"Yomo… What's going on?" Yoshimura asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest," Yomo said, looking over Yoshimura who was slowly getting to his own knees to also get a better look at the bird. "However, this is really bothering me."

"Same here," Yoshimura agreed, studying the bird a little bit closer. "You can understand us?"

"Yes, I can understand you," the bird answered as Yoshimura backed up a little as did Yomo.

"I know you're voice…" Yomo mused, studying the bird harder.

"I sort of do, too," Kaneki added.

"Yes, I have to agree," Yoshimura said with a small nod. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Um, who do you think I am?" the bird turned to look back at Yoshimura.

"Frankly, I'm unsure… I-I'm unsure of this whole thing," Yoshimura said, running a hand down his face. "You said you're not a bird…? So… This is where I'm…"

"Freaked out…" Yomo said and Yoshimura nodded a little.

"Yes, quite freaked out," Yoshimura replied. "Uh… If you're not a bird… Well, you said the body was… Does that mean that you are some sort of spirit that's…"

"Yes! This was the best way I could talk to you," the bird answered again. "I'm not fond of this idea, of course… But it is what it is…"

"You're… You're Mrs. Fueguchi?" Kaneki swallowed the knot in his throat.

"Yes! Yes, I am," the bird replied, spreading its wings, happily. "You figured it out, Kaneki!"

Three adult ghouls hastily got to their feet and bolted off to different parts of the room, away from the bird. Ichigo was the only was still seated. He bit his lips trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, please don't be like that! It really is me! I mean no harm! I had no other option," she snapped in a panic, turning to look at Ichigo whose face was turning red from trying his hardest not to laugh. The bird glared at him. "Stop laughing! This is very serious!"

Ichigo then clamped his hands tightly around his mouth. She growled at him. This was his stupid idea and he's was sitting there laughing at this whole mess. She stomped a little bird foot in anger and that did it. Ichigo rolled out of his seat, clunked his head on the table on the way down, and broke out into a roaring laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING! Oh, this is not funny," Ryoko puffed out her feathers in anger. "How can you think this is funny?! I'm not happy about this! This was a horrible idea!"

At this point Ichigo was laughing too hard to even speak. Her voice might even be falling on deaf ears from the sheer volume of his laughter. He was even crying from laughing so hard. The others in the room were rather baffled as to what was going on before them. Did Ichigo have something to do with this? If so, how and why? The three men looked at each other from across the room and then at the fussing bird and the laughing investigator.

"I'm so, so sorry about this! Please forgive me," Mrs. Fueguchi said, turning to Yoshimura and bowed as best she could in a bird's body. "But I had no other way to communicate. I'm sorry I startled all of you. I'm harmless! Really! It was this hyena's bright idea when he saw the bird!"

She pointed a small wing at the still laughing Ichigo. He was practically rolling in the small space between the couch and the coffee table.

"H-his idea? He put you in the… You m-mean… How? Is he's a medium? " Yoshimura asked with skeptical tone, taking a careful step forward. "Is he a psychic of some kind?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure of everything but… He had lost his ability for a while and only recently got it back," she let out a long sigh. "He already had a change of heart before I even made contact with him but I pushed him more to help Hinami and Touka. I gathered the information he needed to help save them as I could go places he couldn't."

"Y-you're really her?" Yomo asked nervously, sticking the closest to the wall.

"Yes, I know it's hard to swallow… But I really am Ryoko," she stated, desperately. "Please, believe me! I am Fueguchi Ryoko!"

"Well, you do sound a lot like her," Kaneki said, keeping his head down some.

"That's because I am her, Kaneki," the bird said, hopping along to the table to get closer to him. "Kurosaki said you were there when I was killed and that you covered Hinami's eyes from seeing me… I was trying to tell her goodbye, remember? And that I loved her but that horrible man tore my head off my shoulders before I could even finish speaking!"

Kaneki fell to his knees, looking at the talking bird just a few feet from him. That was how it happened. Hinami had found him and lead him over to the scene. He hated remembering that rainy afternoon. He shuttered a little. He was the one to gather his courage first and got back up to his unsteady feet. He cautiously walked over to the table and looked down at the bird.

"Kaneki…?" she asked, looking up at him.

He bent down a little as she hopped into opened hands. He brought the bird up to eyelevel and really looked at it. There was a real intelligence behind those beady little bird eyes. There really was a person in there. He let a long sigh and set the bird on his shoulder. The bird wrapped its wings around his head as a form of a hug. He jumped a little finding a gentle wing in his face.

"Thank you… Thank you, Kaneki," she said happily into his ear.

"Yeah, sure," he said, lightly stoking her feathered back. _I'm not going to lie. This is a little more than awkward. I'm still really uneasy about this._

They noticed the room had quieted down. Kaneki looked down to see Ichigo sitting up with an arm propped up on the coffee table for support, wiping his eyes. His was flushed from laughing so hard and clearly a little winded. Ryoko turned to look at him and huffed a little. He looked like he could just start laughing again at any given moment.

"Have you got it out of your system yet?" she asked as he drew in his lips and gave a few tiny nods. She then sighed. "You haven't really, have you?"

He shook his head hastily right after.

"Uh-huh… I figured. I've been around you too much…" she sighed, shaking her own head. "You have a really twisted sense of humor, Kurosaki… I don't even know how you even managed to talk me into this."

He just shrugged, keeping his lips tightly pursed. He was really trying to keep from having another laughing fit. His cheeks were as red as they could be and his face had small tear tracks running down them.

Yoshimura drew in a deep breath and took a careful step toward Kaneki and "Ryoko." He wanted to try and take this in a little better. Even as old as he was he never heard or seen anything like this before. Frankly, it disturbed the aging ghoul tremendously. A cockatiel being possessed by the late Fueguchi Ryoko wasn't something that could be easily accepted. He wanted to deny what he was currently witnessing but there was no way he could. There trapped in Hetare's small body was the soul of Fueguchi Ryoko. He was a little hesitant to get too close. He looked briefly over at Yomo. The man was still glued to the wall like he was part of it. Surprisingly enough Yomo was taking everything a little harder than he or Kaneki.

Yoshimura cleared his throat some and finally closed the remaining space between them. He looked at the bird on Kaneki's shoulder as it focused in on him. He extended a hand and the bird jumped on quickly.

"I'm going to be honest… This is not something I'm going to be comfortable with for a while," he said, looking at the bird in his hand. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way."

"I'm not too comfortable either but I'm sure we'll work through all this with time," she said, looking up at him. "Trust me… I'm still trying to come to terms with what happened to me… Then there's this…"

She spread her wings for a second and Yoshimura nodded. This whole thing was really going to be hard to adjust to. Yoshimura turned slightly, watching Ichigo get back to his feet. He was hunched over a little from laughing so hard. No doubt his sides hurt quite a bit. Ichigo hadn't laughed that hard in a very long time. He pushed back a little of his shaggy orange locks from his sweating face.

"So you're a medium?" Yoshimura asked, looking over Ichigo.

"Yes, I guess you could say that about me," Ichigo breathed, holding his middle. "Like she said, I only recently got my sight back… I haven't been able to see spirits since my teenage years. Hadn't I lost my sight I might have never even thought of joining the CCG. I would have seen the truth a lot earlier. In death humans and ghouls have the same souls."

"The same souls?" Yoshimura asked rather surprised and confused.

"When I died… I was just like an average human. I have no kagune or any other traits of being a ghoul," Ryoko stated boldly. "We are no different from humans spiritually. Physically we are vastly different but…"

"As I told her, death is the great equalizer. Never once growing up did I ever see a ghoul soul," Ichigo said, sitting back down. "I didn't even think of it until she told me. She's no different from a human soul now."

"So what you're saying is that when we ghouls pass on we are no different than a human?" Kaneki asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Only the physical body makes a difference but the soul is the same regardless," Ichigo stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yoshimura smiled a little at this news. So ghouls and humans really weren't so different. He had wanted to believe that for years and here was an investigator telling him just what he always wanted. He drew in a long breath and found his seat again. Kaneki did the same sitting beside Ichigo. Yomo still didn't make a move.

"Yomo, are you all right?" Yoshimura asked.

"Not… Not really…" he said, looking at the bird. "I'm going to need a little more time to process this. Sorry…"

"No, no. I fully understand," Yoshimura answered, setting the bird down on his knee. "Take your time. I'm still not sure about this yet myself. All of this seems rather surreal."

Yomo nodded, still sticking to a distant wall. This for some reason really unnerved him. He'd been through and seen a lot but this just hit that right nerve. He didn't want to say that he was actually scared but he was. He wasn't really superstitious and maybe that's why he was taking it so hard. He would pray for the dead but this… This was a whole new level for him. The little bird Hinami found now housed her late mother's soul. He ran a shaky hand down his lightly sweating face. Yes, this was going to be hard to truly process and accept as reality. He just needed to do this on his own time.

"Um, what are we going to do about Hinami and Touka?" Kaneki asked, looking between them. "I'm sure you want to speak with them, right?"

"Oh, I'd love too but… I think Touka caught sight of me for a moment. That's why she ran," Ryoko said, solemnly. "I don't know how well they'll take this. Touka's already scared and I can't imagine what my baby will think of this."

"I see… But you should try to communicate with them," Kaneki insisted, adjusting his eyepatch a little. "Even if it isn't right away."

"Oh, I completely plan to do that. But seeing how all of you reacted to me… I'm scared to go back through that with my daughter and Touka," Ryoko answered, quickly. "I don't want to scare them so bad that I end up driving them away."

"You wish to be a little more subtle next time?" Yoshimura asked and Ryoko sighed.

"Yes… I want to ease them into seeing me like this. I know the shock is still going to be there but given how close they were to me… This will hit them extremely hard," Ryoko breathed, hanging her head low. "So until I'm ready, can we keep this between all of us? When I feel safe I will confront them but just not right now."

"We won't mention a word about this to anyone," Yoshimura stated, looking at the bird on his knee. "Trust us… This isn't something we should be spreading around as it is."

"They'll think we're looney," Yomo muttered.

"W-well, yes…" Yoshimura said, scratching the back of his head. "It will have to stay between us for the time being."

"Thank you, Yoshimura," she bowed.

Yomo lightly cleared his throat as everyone turned to look at him.

"Kurosaki… Do you mind answering some questions for me?" Yomo asked still not moving from his spot.

"I suppose. What do you want to know?" Ichigo shrugged, looking over his shoulder.

"Well… You're a psychic, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Other than seeing the dead and putting souls in animals… What else are you capable of? I'm asking because of what I've been told recently by Touka and even Kaneki. From what I understand your abilities far surpass those of the average human."

Ichigo gave him a weak grin. It was true he had been displaying abilities that were far beyond human. It was the only way he could physically go toe-to-toe with ghouls. He had been hoping that none of them would bring it up. He dropped his shoulders a little and let a long breath out of his nose.

"You're asking me if my psychic ability affects me physically?" Ichigo replied and Yomo nodded his head.

"I am," the man curtly replied.

Ichigo clinched his jaw a little.

"Yomo, please don't press that matter," Ryoko exclaimed, hopping off Yoshimura's knee, hurried across the coffee table, and to the back of the small couch, sitting between Ichigo and Kaneki. "This is not an easy subj—"

"It does," Ichigo replied as Ryoko turned to her right to look at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?" Ryoku asked, cocking her head to one side.

"He asked an honest question and I gave an honest answer," Ichigo said, casting his eyes on her. "However, I will not disclose everything."

Ichigo shifted his brown eyes back on Yomo with a blink. The ghoul's own sharp eyes narrowed a little.

"As they are personal issues," Ichigo followed up.

"She seems to know what's going on with you," Yomo stated.

"She's been staying with me," Ichigo answered sharply. "So I would imagine so. That makes a large difference."

"So, what can you tell us?" Yomo questioned, daring to take a step off the wall.

"One answer is yes. What Touka and Kaneki told you about me is true. It all does stem from my psychic powers," Ichigo responded, flatly.

"Can you do more than what you've shown?"

"Yes. Most right now are still underdeveloped."

"So… What are you?"

"Let's go with Esper* for right now and leave it there."

"Esper?" Yomo raised his eyebrows a little. "You're actually being serious?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded and then rubbed his chin, quizzically. "What was that line…? There are more things in heaven and earth than dreamt up by your philosophy or something like that."

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Kaneki muttered as everyone turned to look at him. "W-well, that is the actual line…"

"Okay… Thank you…" Ichigo replied slowly and Kaneki gave a small uneasy shrug.

"So you're saying there's a lot more out there than I could ever fathom? Could there be more people out there like you?"

"I know there are others. Each with their own abilities."

"Why haven't people really heard about them?"

"We tend to keep in to ourselves and don't openly display our powers if we can help it. Sound familiar? If you think ghouls scare the masses imagine if people discovered that some humans have supernatural powers. How do you think that will go over?"

Yomo let out a deep breath. He knew all too well.

"Very poorly I'd imagine. A witch hunt would be started."

"Exactly… We're also very few in number as far as I know."

"Ryoko and you both mentioned that at one point you lost your powers. How did that happen?"

"That's a no comment."

"Okay… How did you suddenly develop them again?" Yomo finally getting up the courage to walk closer to them.

"Another no comment," Ichigo answered, looking up at Yomo who now stood directly behind them.

"Okay… Is it the development of your powers that is causing you to leave the CCG?" Yomo questioned firmly.

Ichigo gave him a ghost of a smile and narrowed his eyes a little. This man was good.

"Hammer on the nail," Ichigo drawled in a low voice.

"That's why you're leaving?" Kaneki asked in surprise, looking wide-eyed at the man beside him. "Can't you hide it?"

"My powers are deteriorating my health," Ichigo clarified, turning to look at Kaneki. "If it wasn't for that… I would most likely have stayed to try and help. But my body will be going sooner or later. I don't want to lose control of abilities, especially in the middle of a CCG office."

"Yes, that might not end too well. So that's why you're leaving so suddenly?" Yoshimura asked and Ichigo sighed, turning back to the old ghoul.

"Yes. I don't have a choice. These powers enhance me but they are also tearing me apart," Ichigo answered. "I have a feeling I might even have less than two weeks. I'll have to hurry and get what I can for you. I've shown Fueguchi how she can get in and out of the bird's body. She can be your eyes and ears in the CCG in my absence."

"I've been gathering information for Kurosaki all this time. I'd like to continue if that's all right with you?" she asked, looking at Yoshimura. "Being a spirit no can see me. I can go in and out of the offices as I please, totally unnoticed."

"I would really appreciate that. We really need someone on the inside at this time. Kurosaki all I ask is that you get whatever hard information you can before you leave," Yoshimura ordered and Ichigo nodded. "Fueguchi will take over for you after that."

"I will certainly do my best," Ryoko said happily.

"I start work again in two days. I'm going to be behind so it might be a while before I get anything valuable," Ichigo added. "Hopefully I get what you want without any complications."

"Please be careful. Whatever you can get will be most helpful," Yoshimura said, stretching his hand out to Ichigo. "Do we have an accordance, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked down at the offered hand. He smiled, reached out, and shook it firmly. The old man returned the smile.

"We have a deal, Yoshimura," Ichigo said almost happily.

"I'm glad. How would you prefer that we keep in contact?" Yoshimura asked and Ichigo pondered that thought.

"I can't come here again. It would be too risky," Ichigo answered and Yoshimura nodded.

"This is true," the old ghoul agreed.

"Well… If Kaneki is willing to risk it, I can give him the info and you can give me instructions through him. We are neighbors after all. If we talk to each other chances are things might go unnoticed," Ichigo said, putting a hand on Kaneki's shoulder. "We can make it look as casual as possible by keeping everything neighborly. If we look like friends it wouldn't hold up as well. Any exchanges between us have to be made quickly. No real long chats. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"M-me? You want me to…?" Kaneki pointed at himself.

"Phone records, emails, and stuff like that can be pulled and traced. I don't need a digital trail that could lead the CCG to any of you," Ichigo explained and Kaneki nervously bit his bottom lip. "One direct line would be best. I want you to be that line. If you don't feel up to it I'm sure grumpy back here can do it."

"Watch it," Yomo growled out.

"No… No, I-I'd like to help where I can. You helped me last night so it's the least I can do," Kaneki said, trying to put on a strong smile. "I'll do it… We'll just keep it casual like you said."

"Good," Ichigo smiled, patting the boy's shoulder before getting to his feet. "Well, I think it's best I get back. I shouldn't linger here. The longer I stay the more of a risk this becomes."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, Kurosaki," Yoshimura got to his own feet and bowed.

"Same to you," Ichigo returned the gesture. "I'll see you around, Kaneki."

"Yeah, I guess we will," Kaneki said as Yomo walked around the small couch. "I'll see you later."

Yomo came to stop beside Ichigo and the two looked at each other.

"You ready?" Yomo asked and Ichigo nodded. "I'll show you out."

"Yes, of course," Ichigo said, putting his hat back on his head and popped up his coat collar. "Fueguchi, do you want to come with me or stay a little while?"

"I'd like to stay for a bit if you don't mind," she answered, still sitting on the back of the couch. "I'd like to speak with them for a while."

"Come back when you're ready," Ichigo said with a smile. "I showed you how to leave the bird when you want."

"I know," she waved a wing at him. "I'll see you later this evening, Kurosaki."

He waved back as Yomo opened the door and they walked out. Ichigo followed Yomo down the stairs and back into the café. He noticed Kaya giving a rather nasty look as he walked by. It was best not to even acknowledge her. Yomo took Ichigo back to the door and opened it. Ichigo stepped out while Yomo remained in the doorway.

"Just so you know… I'm still not completely on board with this," Yomo stated in a hushed tone.

"I'm not expecting you to be. Given my track record I wouldn't trust me either," Ichigo replied, shaking his head. "But I swear I will hold up my end of the bargain for as long as I can."

"You had better, Kurosaki," Yomo warned, stepping back and shut the door, firmly.

Ichigo shook his head again and straightened his fedora. He shouldn't linger here. He picked up his feet and started moving away from the café. This was going to be hard but it was nice to take on such a challenge. He smiled again and looked up at sun for a moment. Yeah, he could totally do this. He'd just grab what he needed on the list and put it all on a small USB drive. It would be the easiest way to hide the stolen information and quicker than burning a disk. He was going to try and make some sort of difference before he left. He was going to make sure of that. It might also help with clearing out that heavy baggage of his. He knew that would make his hollow at least some what happy.

* * *

Ichigo groaned loudly as he stepped out of a 24 convenience store. The sky was nearly starless due to the full moon and light pollution of the city. Other than that the night sky was crystal clear. He was still trying to get his sleeping pattern back to what it should be and it was hell. Then there were the late night munchies to deal with, too. That of course landed him in the convenience store he just stepped out of. He had a couple bags full of chips, drinks, and candy bars. Not exactly healthy but the sugar and caffeine should help keep him on schedule.

He opened one of the sodas and off he went down the sidewalk. This was a more of a residential area. It wasn't nearly as populated as other places in the city and it was rather quiet. He'd noticed that there wasn't as much foot traffic as usual. Given all that's happened lately, most people might not want to go out, fearing that the Rabbit or Incognito might kill them. That thought almost made him choke on his drink. He wiped his mouth and put the lid back on.

He crossed in front of an alleyway and saw something move. He paused and backed up to look back down at the dark passage way. He could see clear to the end and it led to another street. Who the hell knows? He shrugged and kept moving again. If it didn't bother him he wouldn't bother it. He walked a few more steps when he noticed something odd in the air. It wasn't a smell or a sound but a foreboding feeling.

"A hollow?" he murmured, looking back towards the alley he had just questioned.

He turned on his heel and raced down the old alley only to find that alley lead to abandoned area not a street. It looked like a building had once stood there but had long since been removed and new buildings enclosed it completely. Only parts of the foundation remained and a few rusted pipes stuck out of the ground. The paved ground was heavily cracked and weeds grew thick out of the narrow fissures.

He looked around he knew that the hollow was around in this—

"Shit," he jumped back as the hollow came down right in front of him. "There you are!"

The hollow stood on all fours and was built a bit like a tank. Rather boxy in shape, dark blue body, and his hide looked rather tough. His white mask had a thin red horizontal line running from left to right, and his teeth were sharp and serrated like a shark's. Then there was the one long horn smack in the middle of his forehead. It was like rhino's horn in shape.

A wide smile split Ichigo's face. This was going to be fun. It had been too long since he last dealt with a hollow and I might give him and idea what he was actually capable of so far. He took two steps forward when he was suddenly hit with a kido spell that knocked him back to the ground a little ways. He sat back up just as he saw a human sized figure cloaked in black fall from the sky and sliced the mask clean through. The hollow let out one last roar before it dissolved into nothing. Ichigo got back to his feet to see a male shinigami put his zanpakuto back in its sheath.

"H-hey," Ichigo called out, taking a step forward.

The shinigami said nothing and kept walking, like Ichigo didn't even exist. He looked like he was about jump into the air. Ichigo wasn't going to be ignored.

"I'm addressing you, Shinigami," Ichigo snapped and man stopped dead. "Yeah, you heard me! I can see you and I know what you are! Don't even try to pretend otherwise, Shinigami!"

The shinigami turned quickly and glared at the carrot top, crossing his arms. Was this human serious? He took in the young adult male. He didn't look like much. How this human could see a shinigami was beyond him. He untangled his strong arms and reached for his memory modifier, tucked in his haori. He was going to fix this real quick.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to look at this," he smiled, walking over to Ichigo, brushing some of his brown hair from his face. "It'll only take a moment."

"That's a memory modifier," Ichigo pointed out straight away and man stopped dead again, his glasses sliding down his nose a little. "You think I don't know? Please, give me some damn credit."

"You know what this is?" the shinigami blinked, holding it up.

"Tch, yeah…" Ichigo snorted. "You were the one that hit me with that kido spell, too, no doubt."

The shinigami could only stare at this human before him. He had never laid eyes on one as strange as him. Honestly, he didn't like it. People like him usually ended up causing trouble later on. He put the modifier away back into his uniform and put a hand on his zanpakuto.

"Hey, don't pull out your zanpakuto. Let's talk for a bit," Ichigo said, quickly noticing the warning signs. "I mean no harm! It's been a while since I've talk to anyone from Soul Society."

"Are you a traitor or something?" he asked bluntly, slowing pulling out the blade.

"Wh-what? Hell no, I'm anything but! You're clearly new, right? When did you graduate Shino Academy?" Ichigo asked quickly, taking a step back.

The shinigami did not answer as he withdrew his blade, completely. Okay, this wasn't going to end well. Ichigo had to keep talking.

"Okay, what squad are you on?" Ichigo asked, looking at the long silvery blade. "You can at least tell me that, right?"

"I'm in Squad 10," he answered flatly and charged.

Ichigo quickly dodged using sonido. The blade came down on empty air. The shinigami blinked in surprised. How did a human dodge that?

"Oh, 10th? Wow, I have some history with that squad. Tell me, is Toshiro still the captain?" Ichigo mused as the shinigami came charging down and went to strike again.

"Yes," the man snapped as Ichigo jumped back in time. "Tch. You will also not address my captain so informally."

"Oh, please… I've always done it. He never did anything but snap at me," Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms. "I take it Matsumoto is still his lieutenant?"

"Yeees… How do you _know_ all this?" the shinigami growled out, ready to strike again. "You know far too much to be a mere human."

"I'm not a 'mere human' as you put it," Ichigo state bluntly. "I have a pretty big history with Soul Society. Clearly if you don't know me you didn't participate in the Winter War."

"The Winter War? _You_ were in _the_ Winter War?" the shinigami almost looked flabbergasted. "That's a lie! I know it is!"

"No, no! It's true, really I did! I was there on the frontlines."

"You couldn't be! You're a normal human! And the war didn't even happen here. It happened in…"

"Karakura. I'm from Karakura town. I'm not making this up! Get me Toshiro on the line. He'll straighten it out. Or even Matsumoto."

"I most certainly will do no such thing! I don't know who you think you are but…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"What?" the man scrutinized him.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said slowly. "The former substitute shinigami."

The man stared long and hard at Ichigo. He had heard about a Kurosaki character that fought in the war. But he had lost his shinigami power after that. He scratched the back of his head. History wasn't his strongest. He usually slept through that subject. This guy right here was trying to say he was that particular person? The shinigami snorted. That was the biggest pile of bullshit he had ever heard.

"I still don't believe you," the man scoffed and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth! I am Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo spat and went to reach in his back pocket for his ID. "I'll show you my—"

Ichigo just did move out the way of another deadly swing. This time the Shinigami had used shun-po to make a very serious point. He glared at the shinigami and the shinigami did the same.

"How did you manage to dodge that...? That wasn't even shunpo you used," he snapped, facing Ichigo. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say that was sonido."

Ichigo drew in a long breath and let it back out.

"If you won't call, I will," Ichigo said, holding up the shinigami's pilfered Soul Phone. "Let's see here…"

"What…?" he choked out, feeling around his robes not finding his cell. "H-hey, that's mine! You give that back!"

"Contacts… Okay. This looks like a good one. This one here under emergency," Ichigo grinned and selected the number.

"You will give me back my phone this instant, you bastard," he snapped, charging at Ichigo again.

"That's not happening. I'm going to get this straightened out," Ichigo ducked his head as the blade whistled over his head.

He hit the send button and avoided another attack of the untransformed zanpakuto. The shinigami was clearly at the end of his rope.

"I have run out of patience with you," he snapped, swinging his blade over his shoulder.

"Shh-shh! It's ringing," Ichigo snapped as the man only growled at him.

" **Hello, what's your emergency?"** It was a woman's voice on the other end.

"Quick can you get me Hitsugaya-taichou on the line?! I'm under attack by unknown forces! I need to talk to the captain directly!"

"DON'T YOU DARE," the shinigami growled and came down swinging with more speed and strength than before.

The blade cut into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stumbled back with a loud hiss of pain and looked at the large bleeding cut in his chest. Blood was pouring out a good bit and soaked his clothes and the ground. His attacker was ready to swing down again.

" **Yes, this is Hitsugaya-taichou what's going down there?"**

"Hello, Toshiro, are still as short as I remember?"

" **Wh-what? Who the hell is this? You're not Tachibana!"**

"I'll kill you," the man now known as Tachibana yelled.

"No, I'm not but can you please tell him stand down?! He's trying to freaking kill me," Ichigo yelped, ducking down again and nearly fell. "Whoa! I tried to tell him who I was and he just cut me wide open!"

" **I don't even know you are!"**

"Seriously, Toshiro! You couldn't have forgotten so damn quickly! C'mon! Whoa! Shit!" another strike came down, clipping Ichigo in the shoulder. "AAAAGH! Dammit!"

" **Wait! I know that scream… And there is also only one person that's stupid enough to call me… Put me on speaker! Now! Can you hear me?"**

"OWW, yes, hold on," Ichigo looked down at the phone. "I'm so glad you remember me!"

" **What does mean?"**

Ichigo held out the phone, leaving his arm wide open for an attack.

"I don't know what sort of shit you're trying to pull, you piece of shit, but when I'm—"

" **TACHIBANA! YOU WILL STAND DOWN THIS VERY INSTANSTANT! STAND DOWN! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!"**

The shinigami faltered at the sound of his captain's angry voice. He stopped just short of cutting Ichigo again. He looked at the Soul Phone in Ichigo's hand. That really was his captain at the other end.

"C-captain?" he blinked.

" **Don't captain me, idiot! Why are you attacking Kurosaki Ichigo?"** Toshiro snapped and Ichigo grinned evilly. Somebody was in trouble. **"Have you lost your damn mind?!"**

"But, Captain, this man can see me and he knows about—"

" **Shut up! I know what this man is fully capable of! Why did you engage him in a fight?"**

Wow… Ichigo looked at the phone in his hand. Toshiro was a little more than irate. Oh, how the carrot top was just loving this.

"Well, he… I just thought he might be an upcoming enemy…" Tachibana's voice faded out.

" **Did he not tell you his name?"**

"He… He did tell me his name, Sir…" Tachibana was sweating bullets at this point.

" **And have you been living under a rock, Tachibana?! I don't believe this! Ugh… I'm getting a headache! This man is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's the one that took down Aizen Sosuke back in the Winter War! Who did you think he was?"**

"W-well, I, uh… I'm not… I-I made a mistake…" Tachibana looked half scared and half embarrassed looking at the phone.

" **Damn right you made a mistake! A big one!"**

"FYI, he cut me open. Twice just so you know," Ichigo added just to rub in a little extra salt as Tachibana glared daggers at him. "Honestly, I thought he was going to kill me. Thankfully I managed to snag his phone. I'm just now getting my powers back so I'm not too strong. I wasn't expecting to be attacked."

" **TACHIBANAAA!"**

Ichigo grinned even wider as Tachibana's face grew bright red and an eye twitched feverishly.

"I'm sorry, Captain! This clearly was a large error on my part," Tachibana said, through his clinched teeth.

" **You think? You will return this instant and straight to my office! This isn't the first big 'mistake' you've made! We're going have nice long chat about this incident upon your return! Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"**

"Yes, sir, Captain," Tachibana grumbled.

" **What was that?"**

"Y-Yes, sir, Captain," Tachibana replied louder and clearer.

" **I will be waiting for you so do not delay. Also leave your phone with Kurosaki. I wish to speak with him."**

"Yes, Sir," Tachibana snorted.

" **And more thing… Apologize to him."**

"What?!"

" **Tachibana…"** there was a dangerous tone lacing the small captain's voice.

"R-right! I sincerely apologize for my brazen attack, Kurosaki," Tachibana said, giving Ichigo a deep bow and Ichigo had the smuggest look on his face. "I honestly didn't know who you were. My actions were clearly uncalled for."

"Thank you," Ichigo's grin was practically stretched from ear to ear at this point.

" **Now return to Soul Society. I'll be waiting for you in my office."**

"Yes, Captain," Tachibana said, giving Ichigo a nasty glare and went to give him the finger.

Ichigo opened his mouth and looked at the phone in his hand. If his finger so much as twitched that carrot top was going tattle on him. He tightened his fist and slung it back to his side. Instead he raised his zanpakuto and opened a Senkaimon. The large round gate appeared and the doors slid open, effortlessly. Tachibana gave Ichigo one last hard glare from behind his glasses before stepping into the gate, doors closing tightly behind him.

" **Kurosaki, I am sorry about Tachibana's actions. This isn't the first time he's acted before thinking. Please don't take this personally."**

Ichigo took the phone off speaker and put it up to his ear.

"I'm not but there's not much we can do about it now."

" **How badly did he injure you? Can you get medical attention?"** there was a little worry in the young captain's voice.

"He cut me cross my chest and my shoulder pretty good but… It could be a lot worse," Ichigo pulled back his tattered, blood soaked shirt. The wound was starting to close. "Look, Toshiro, can I—"

" **Hitsugaya-taichou!"**

"Right, right… Can you call me back later? I'm in the middle of Tokyo right now," Ichigo said, looking around the empty lot. "I'm soaked in blood and this isn't going to look good."

" **Yes, I would imagine not,"** Toshiro breathed. **"I'll call you after I talk with Tachibana."**

"All right, that sounds good," Ichigo nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

" **Yes, until later. Good bye, Kurosaki,"** Toshiro hung up.

Ichigo hung up his end and looked down at his ruined long sleeve shirt. Yeah this wasn't going to look good. He'd best use sonido so that no one would see him soaked in blood. It would certainly be easier and safer for him. Oh, what a mess this was going to be to clean up.

"Well, well, I thought I caught a whiff of something tantalizing," a deep voice echoed out of the dark alley. "I do so love the smell of fresh blood."

A man walked out of the shadows, licking his lips and his eyes were vibrant red on black. Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should have known his blood would draw in the sharks. He rolled his shoulders and stared at the ghoul guarding the only exit. Ichigo clicked his tongue and actually walked towards the ghoul. The ghoul paused finding it odd that his pray would actually move towards him.

"You have a death wish or something, pal?" he asked, jokingly, but Ichigo didn't stop. "Well, if you're just going to walk over here…"

Ichigo pulled off his ball-cap and ruffled his shaggy bright orange hair. The ghoul just stared at Ichigo in shock. He was not expecting to see Hawk. He took a careful step back towards the alley. He studied the investigator. He was soaked in blood and it was his own. The bastard was injured. This couldn't get any better. He'd kill Hawk and eat him. He would save the investigator's head as proof of what he did. He gave Ichigo a wide toothy grin. Ichigo just stared dully at him, clearly not impressed.

"You're mine, Hawk," the ghoul yelled, charging straight at Ichigo.

Suddenly Hawk vanished in the blink of an eye. The ghoul hurriedly tried to locate his pray only to feel a strong, bone shattering kick land on the side of his head. He was sent flying into the crumbling remnants of the old foundation. He painfully sat up and blood ran into his eyes. How did…? How did Hawk do that? He wiped the blood from his eyes and glared up at the bleeding Dove. His head was swimming from the impact. He slammed his eyes shut and shook his aching head slightly, trying to clear it. When he opened his eyes again he felt his heart skip a beat. Hawk was glaring down at him with eyes that were a molten gold against charcoal black and a devilish smirk stretched his lips. He only had a moment or two to register what he was looking it at as Hawk suddenly vanished from sight.

The ghoul frantically looked around the abandoned area, trying to see where he was but Hawk was nowhere to be found. He put a hand over his racing heart and his stomach did a couple of flips. He knew what he saw just now. He wasn't knocked that damn hard. He shuttered remembering those burning eyes. Even a ghoul's kakugan weren't quite that intense. He got back to his feet and looked around a little more. Fear gripped him and he bolted back down the shadowy alleyway. He didn't think it would be wise to stick around to see what would happen next.

(A/N So I'm leaving it there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit of a hard one to write and to put together. I hope it was worth it. Please tell me your thoughts in a review. Until next time, buh-bye!)

* Esper is a term used a lot in Japan for someone with some sort of psychic ability. This is for those that might be unfamiliar with the term.

Millie M. Banshee


	8. Kintsugi

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 8

Kintsugi

(A/N Wow, a new chapter so soon? Whaaaat? Oh, yeah! I hope you enjoy this. Also there's a little surprise at the end. I hope you enjoy.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Inner Voices_**

* * *

(Last Time)

"You're mine, Hawk," the ghoul yelled, charging straight at Ichigo.

Suddenly Hawk vanished in the blink of an eye. The ghoul hurriedly tried to locate his pray only to feel a strong, bone shattering kick land on the side of his head. He was sent flying into the crumbling remnants of the old foundation. He painfully sat up and blood ran into his eyes. How did…? How did Hawk do that? He wiped the blood from his eyes and glared up at the bleeding Dove. His head was swimming from the impact. He slammed his eyes shut and shook his aching head slightly, trying to clear it. When he opened his eyes again he felt his heart skip a beat. Hawk was glaring down at him with eyes that were a molten gold against charcoal black and a devilish smirk stretched his lips. He only had a moment or two to register what he was looking it at as Hawk suddenly vanished from sight.

The ghoul frantically looked around the abandoned area, trying to see where he was but Hawk was nowhere to be found. He put a hand over his racing heart and his stomach did a couple of flips. He knew what he saw just now. He wasn't knocked that damn hard. He shuttered remembering those burning eyes. Even a ghoul's kakugan weren't quite that intense. He got back to his feet and looked around a little more. Fear gripped him and he bolted back down the shadowy alleyway. He didn't think it would be wise to stick around to see what would happen next.

* * *

(Present)

Ichigo stumbled once again into his apartment and closed the door. He slid his back down the flat surface of the door and landed roughly on the floor. This lately seemed to be a good spot to sit. He needed to get his head straight. He knew what he did to that ghoul and it was every bit a conscious decision. It was his _own_ actions and his alone. He was glad he didn't do that Toshiro's subordinate. That wouldn't have ended well. He put his hand on the still open wound that marred his chest. The one on his shoulder was no better. They hurt like hell and were taking their sweet time to heal.

It was most likely because the damage was caused by a zanpakuto. The large cut to his face he had received from the Gourmet didn't last nearly this long. So… Kagune could cut him but the damage quickly healed. Zanpakuto could cut him but it left his wounds open for much longer. Well, this was good to know for the future. He carefully leaned forward, resting his head on his knees. He clinched his teeth in pain and hissed softly with every shaky breath that passed his teeth. He just needed to concentrate on healing. He curled into a bit of ball and tried to regulate his breathing to help some with the pain. A small puddle of blood started to collect on floor under him.

"Kurosaki?"

He flinched at the sound of Kusaba's worried voice. He clinched his teeth tighter and gave a bit of a shudder.

"Go away," Ichigo snapped.

"You're bleeding a good bit. Maybe you should go to the hospital," his voice sounded even more worried than before. "You could bleed out on the floor otherwise."

"I'm fine, Kusaba, go away," Ichigo almost growled.

Kusaba looked down at Ichigo and scratchedthe back of his head. He had never heard Ichigo sound so aggressive before. He put his hand back down to his side and let out a long sigh. He took a couple steps closer and went to touch him.

"Don't touch me," he cautioned, still keeping his head down. "Just leave me alone. Please…"

"I'm worried about you, you know?" Kusaba said, pushing up his glasses. "You're bleeding so much…"

"I said I'm fine," Ichigo snapped again.

Kusaba hung his head low. He wanted to help Ichigo but there wasn't much he could do. Everything it tried to touch his hand just passed right through so you couldn't bring the man anything that might help. He took a couple of steps back and sat on the floor a few feet from him. He didn't feel right just leaving Ichigo truly alone. He wondered where Ryoko was. She was usually Ichigo's rock when he was down like this. He just wanted to be supportive in some way. He let out a long sigh but kept his tongue silent. He'd just have to wait out Ichigo's stubbornness.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Kusaba was sprawled out, asleep on the floor. A little bit of a snore escaped his mouth.

 **SH-SHHHHH…**

He sat up startled at the sudden sound behind him. Was that the shower running? He straitened his glasses and looked over to where Ichigo had been previously. He was no longer at the door but the dark crimson puddle still remained. There was also a trail of red footprints leading off to the bathroom. He crawled a little ways to look at the clock in the kitchen. He'd been asleep for a while. It was nearly dawn now. He got back to his feet and stretched a bit.

"Well, clearly he didn't bleed out…" Kusaba grumbled and walked through the front door and looked out into the city from the elevated walkway.

He ran his hands over his face, pushing his fingers up under his specks. He felt his own wound under his fingers. The one the Rabbit had given him that ended his short life. He pulled his hands from his face and adjusted his glasses again. He looked back at the apartment door with a solemn expression. What was Ichigo's problem? It was eating at the former investigator. Should he even really try and talk to him. They used to be friends. Not really close friends by any means but… He huffed a bit. What was about it Ryoko that Ichigo liked so much? He clicked his tongue and decided to walk back in.

He looked down at the puddle of thick red liquid at his feet. There was a lot on the floor. How did Ichigo manage to survive that? He really wanted some answers. He was tired of being left out of the loop. It wasn't like he could tattle on Ichigo. Not that he would but… He shook his head and walked back to his original spot on the floor. He would truly confront Ichigo when he got out the shower. He was tired of getting the run around.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the shower just letting the hot water wash the blood from his skin. The wounds were nothing but long pink marks that looked like they would vanish soon enough. He regretted snapping at Kusaba but he just didn't feel like being around anyone. He was trying to get his mind straight. For some reason his mind just went primal when facing off against the ghoul. Maybe it was his training that just triggered him to do what he did. He didn't act that way to Tachibana. Thank goodness he didn't. However, was this going to set him back? He souldn't have gone off like that. He had to much riding on himself to be acting like that. He made a promise to his hollow that would clean out his emotional baggage and fix things. That didn't seem to be happening. Damn it why did have to act out like that?

After a couple of minutes he decided to scrub off the last of the stubborn blood that wouldn't just rinse off. He knew a little of his hollow instincts came out against the ghoul. How much he really didn't know. He rested his head on the smooth wall of the shower. At this rate he was going he wasn't going to fix his inner world. It was probably more flooded than ever. His hollow must be pitching a huge fit. He need to fix this and fast. His time was super limited so he better get his problems sort out real soon. He pushed off the wall and turned off the water. It was starting to get cold anyway.

He pushed back the curtain and grabbed his towel. He dried his hair and body with it before wrapping it tightly around his waist. He walked over to the sink and wiped the thin layer of condensation from the cool mirror. He studied his face a little. It looked like it always did with its trademark scowl planted on it. He leaned in a little more to look at his eyes. There were little flakes of gold glittering in the chocolate of his eyes. He took his hand and went to pull down his bottom lid but paused. He cast his eyes down at his fingers. His black nails were a lot longer than he remembered and they seemed to come to a dull point. He opened the cabinet hidden behind the mirror and pulled out his nail clippers. He tried to cut them back but no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't cut.

"Great…" he grumbled, putting them back and closed the cabinet back.

No doubt they would only grow longer and sharper. Little by little things were changing. He stepped back from the mirror to have a good look at his chest and shoulder. Yeah, there were barely any marks left. He paused again. There was another change. He didn't see it until he looked in the mirror. This one he didn't mind too much. Ichigo was always lean with very good muscle tone but now he had very, very good muscle tone. Yes, this he could actually live with. He smiled a little and flexed some. Yeah, this one he liked but he couldn't say too much about the other impending changes. He looked at his toes. Okay, even they seemed to be growing talons. This was just another oddity to add to his list.

He stepped back up to the sink and grabbed his electric razor again. Keeping his hair trimmed was turning into a real pain. It kept growing longer and seemed to have grown a little thicker over time as well. It took him a while but he finished up and cleaned off his shoulders. He had to keep a broom and dustpan in his bathroom now to keep up with all his hair trimmings. Honestly, his bathroom could be mistaken for a salon with so much hair found on the floor. He cleaned up the trimmings and walked out. He kept a firm hand on his towel to make the short trip to his bedroom.

"Uh, Kurosaki…?"

He turned hearing Kusaba's weak voice. The man looked rather nervous.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, still keeping his distance.

"M'yeah, I'm fine now. I'm sorry I snapped at you," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have done that to you. That was mean and rude."

"You were in pain so you know… I can't really blame—"

"It was more than that. Thank you staying but still giving me my space."

"Yeah, sure… Uh, how are your wounds?" he asked, taking a step forward, looking at Ichigo's chest.

"Much better," Ichigo murmured, turning back around. "Thank you for asking."

"They're healed, aren't they?" Kusaba asked but he already knew the answer. "I saw when you came in… That wound should have bled you dry or close to it."

Ichigo touched the very last traces of the cut. Normally, yeah, but thanks to his healing ability it actually saved him. Though now he knew to be careful with zanpakuto. Clearly his physical body was much different that his spiritual one.

"Can you at least face me proper?" Kusaba demanded, crossing his arms, his tone changing to anger. "I won't say you avoid me but you kinda sorta do… You and Fueguchi are like two peas in a pod and I'm left out. We were okay friends once but now you just…"

Kusaba did speak the truth. They sort of excluded him from a lot of key things. It was only at matter of time before he would finally have enough and confront someone. Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and finally turned to face Kusaba directly. Kusaba looked at the barely there marks on Ichigo's well-toned chest and shoulder. He narrowed his eyes some behind his glasses.

"Well… I know you're not a ghoul as many times I've seen you go through an RC gate," Kusaba said, sternly. "So mind explaining?"

"I'm an Esper and leave it that."

"I will not! I already figured that out considering you can interact with the dead like me and Fueguchi," Kusaba snapped, almost stomping up to Ichigo. "Be honest with me for once, damn it! What is really going on with you? You should be in the same boat as me with that wound you sustained! But look at you! You're as healthy as can be with a barely-there mark to show for it!"

Kusaba wasn't going to take a half-assed answer this time. That much was made perfectly clear. Ichigo had rarely seen Kusaba this mad and he only let his temper flare if there was a good reason. Clearly this was a good reason. Ichigo slowly closed eyes drawing in a breath. He opened he's eyes again and met Kusaba's.

"Hollows. Have you learned what those are, right?" Ichigo asked, pulling up his towel a little more.

"Yeah… Those giant creatures with the toothy white masks that gobbled up other ghosts," Kusaba shivered slightly. "I've seen them around here and there. Why?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment and Kusaba waited for a reply. Okay so…?

"So, what about hollows?" Kusaba asked, feeling a little uneasy at Ichigo's strange silence.

"There are different kinds, did you know that? The ones you see down here… Average. Not really all that strong. Bottom feeders. Above them are Menos class they are broken down in subgroups. Gillian are large towering hollows and dumb, hive minded. Then you have Adjuchas they are the next evolution; they are smarter, smaller, and stronger. Then you have the top of the top Vasto Lorde. Extremely rare and stronger still. They are almost human like appearance and intelligence," Ichigo stated and Kusaba looked a little lost.

"And what does this have to do with you?" Kusaba asked, looking rather annoyed and confused. "What do I care about hollows? I want to know what's up with you."

"I just told you. Think back a bit. I need to get dressed," Ichigo turned and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door.

"Just told me what?" Kusaba grumbled to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You didn't tell me jack… Just different kinds of hollows. Not much of an answer. What do I care about these stupid types… Of…"

He slowly pulled his hand away from his nose. Those Vasto whatevers… Are human-like? What? No… No way. Ichigo was pulling a fast one. He had to be. He was just getting more flustered. He waited a couple of minutes for Ichigo to come out. Ichigo opened the door dressed in a t-shirt and green plaid PJ bottoms.

"That wasn't an answer," Kusaba snapped.

"I'm not in the mood to just spell things out but I guess I'll have to," Ichigo responded in an agitated voice, walking back up to Kusaba. "I'm hollowfying."

"You're what?" Kusaba stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'm turning into a hollow," Ichigo said, walking by him to the kitchen. "A living hollow."

"You're joking, right? Hollows are spirits," Kusaba pointed out, following him a little ways. "There's no way that you can be become a hollow."

Kusaba suddenly found a set of dull, black talons in his face. He stumbled back to the floor in fear with a small gasp of surprise. How did Ichigo move so…? He looked up at Ichigo a little slack jawed.

"I'm not lying, Kusaba. This is really happening," Ichigo stated, displaying his nails to the former investigator. "Things are not turning out well for me. Tomorrow I'm handing in my resignation. I'm sure you know that much and this is why. I can't hide this for much longer."

Kusaba just stared up at him in silent shock. He got his answer. He almost wished now that he hadn't pressed the subject. Ichigo turned around and walked over to the fridge and started rummaging through it. Kusaba got up to his feet and remained just outside the doorway. He really didn't know how to respond to this. This wasn't anything like he was expecting.

 **RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!**

Kusaba almost jumped at the sound of a ringing cellphone. It was coming from the door. Ichigo dropped what he was doing and hurried over to the small device. He snatched up the phone from the floor and answered it.

"Hello?" Ichigo said in a hushed tone.

 **"Kurosaki, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you,"** Toshiro's voice sounded. **"You sound tired. Did I wake you?"**

"No… I haven't been to bed yet that's all," Ichigo said, looking at Kusaba, who just stared at him a little confused.

 **"I hope you don't think this too forward of me but I got in contact with Urahara,"** Toshiro sounded rather uneasy. **"He's told me the situation with you as of late."**

"I see. So you know about my problem?" Ichigo asked, picking up his feet and moved towards his bedroom.

Kusaba remained in his spot as Ichigo walked into room and quietly shut the door. That clearly meant "keep out." Kusaba sighed. There was no telling when he'd come out. He might as well just leave for now. As it was, he suddenly felt very uneasy being in the apartment. He picked up his own feet and out the door he went.

* * *

Ichigo shut his door and walked over to his futon. He didn't want Kusaba to hear this conversation. He had still been rather rude to him. It had to be his mood. He was just in a piss poor mood end of story.

 **"Yes. I do regret hearing this news,"** Toshiro sighed. **"So far I'm the only one in Soul Society to know of this. Tachibana has a gag order on him. It's a good thing he doesn't know your current state."**

"Are you going to make a report to the head captain?"

 **"No."**

"What?"

 **"I'm not going to make a formal report. I owe you a couple favors so… For now, I'll keep it to myself. Not even Matsumoto knows."**

"Are… Are you serious? Why?"

 **"You are the hero of the Winter War. I have a gut feeling you won't turn on us regardless of what you become. I'm putting my trust in you, so don't make me regret this, Kurosaki."**

"Thanks. I'm glad you trust me. I-I really mean that."

 **"Yes, well… I am you doing you a favor so do me one tiny favor in return. Don't draw attention to yourself. You know we have scanners that look for hollows. Especially, high level ones."**

"Oh, yeah… Damn, I forgot about that. Have I been a blip on the radar yet?"

 **"As far as I'm aware, no. You're only saving grace might be that you are still living. The scanners have certain calibrations to root out interference. If that's the case unless they are specifically looking for you, they won't find you."**

Ichigo let out a long sigh of relief. So as long as he doesn't do anything outlandish he would be okay.

"That's good to know. Um, how much did Hat 'n' Clogs tell you?"

 **"Enough. He's still working on something to help suppress your hollow. He's not sure when he'll get it finished and he knows he's racing against the clock. How much time do you think you have?"**

"Not much. I'm shooting for two weeks but my gut is saying a week or less. There have been a few complications."

 **"Complications? This is not looking good. How much have you advance so far? Urahara hasn't been updated in a little while."**

"I'm having to cut my hair twice a day, my nails are rock hard and slowly turning into talons. An average blade can't cut my skin. The only things that can hurt me are zanpakuto and kagune from ghouls. Then there's—"

 **"Ghouls?! What the devil are you doing messing with them for?"** Toshiro sounded rather shocked.

"Urahara didn't tell…? Well, I became a Ghoul Investigator after the War."

It was Toshiro's turn to sigh.

 **"Not a nice bunch, are they? You do know that spiritually ghouls are the same as human souls, right?"**

"I've only just recently learned this and I've stopped hunting them. I'm resigning for that reason and because of my transformation. I don't need the CCG hunting me down, too."

 **"Yes, I wouldn't want that either. I'm surprised you went that route."**

"I wasn't aware at the time I started. Only when my hollow awoke did I start to see the spirit world again. I realized I had made a large error."

 **"At least you realized. I can't fault you for not knowing but your father should have told you."**

"Yeah… What?" Ichigo looked surprised.

 **"Your father should have told you,"** Toshiro groaned.

"Well, he didn't…"

 **"That idiot Isshin…"** Toshiro sounded annoyed.

"Um, this might sound stupid but… How do _you_ know my dad?"

 **"What? Are you serious?"**

"Yeah…"

There was a long pause on Toshiro's end of the line. That couldn't be good.

" **H-he… You haven't asked about his past?"**

"I mean… It's blatantly obvious he was a shinigami but… The subject never really came up…"

There was a long groaned on Toshiro's end of the line.

 **"I honestly thought you would have known by now."**

"Known what?"

 **"Kurosaki, you father was my captain. He was once captain of Squad 10."**

Ichigo looked like lightning had struck him.

 **"Hello?"**

"…"

 **"Kurosaki, are you still there?"**

"Y-yes…" Ichigo squeaked out, finally pushing the knot out of his throat.

 **"I honestly thought you knew."**

"W-well, I didn't! Oh, wow…"

 **"Yes, a big 'wow' indeed. Ask him—when you see him. Okay?"**

"I will… Oh, I will… I'm assuming he defected?"

 **"I'm not inclined to answer that. You want the details…"**

"Ask him. Got it."

 **"Hm? Oh, is it that the time? Let me go. I have a captain's meeting here shortly. I'll get back in touch with you later."**

"Sure. That's fine. I need to get some sleep anyway. It was nice to, uh, talk with you?"

 **"Yeah… It has been quite a while. Until later. Bye."**

"Bye," Ichigo hung up and just fell back onto futon.

Sleep. How he wanted sleep but his mind instantly went to what Toshiro had said about his father. Honestly, the subject had never even once been brought up. Why didn't his dad tell him? He sighed and rolled over, pulling up the covers. That was for another time. Sleep was what he needed more than anything right now.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

That sounded like the front door.

"Ugh, now what?" he sat up and walked out of his bedroom.

He walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. Kaneki? What did he want so soon? Ichigo went to step back to open the door feeling something sticky underfoot. Oh, shit the puddle of blood! He never cleaned it up. He opened the door just a crack.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at Kaneki.

"Actually I was going to ask you that. I was off to school and smelled a lot of your blood," Kaneki stated in a hushed tone. "A-are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It's bit of a long story but I'm fine, really," Ichigo said, putting on a smile. "There's nothing to worry about. You go on."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yes, go. You can't linger, remember?" Ichigo made a shoo gesture with his hand. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay, I'll see ya," Kaneki said, fixing his satchel and kept moving.

Ichigo closed the door back and let out a long sigh. He looked at the bottom of his bare foot. Gross. He'll have to that clean off. He hopped on one foot back into the bathroom and washed of his foot again. He dried it off and headed off into the kitchen. He got some bleach from under the sink and a new roll of paper towels. All he wanted to do was go to bed.

He wiped up what he could and laid down a little bleach to pull out a little more of the staining. He cleaned that up and saw the trail he left earlier leading to the bathroom. That he'd clean up later. He looked back into the kitchen and put the back the food he started to pull out earlier. He put everything away and walked back to his bedroom. He just put one knee on his bed when...

 **RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!**

"OH, c'mon!" Ichigo snapped, punching the bed in frustration

That was his actual cellphone. He walked back into the bathroom and remembered it was in his soiled clothes. He quickly picked through the clothes and answered the slightly bloodied phone.

"Hello…?" he grumbled.

 **"Hi, Ichigo! I'm sorry, did I wake you?"** it was Akane.

"No, I haven't been to bed— _yet_ …" he groaned, his eye twitching. "So… What's up?"

 **"I'm cleared to go home today. I thought maybe you'd like to take me?"**

"Oh?! What time are you getting out?"

 **"Around 11 I think. I know you still can't come onto the grounds but I can meet you just outside them."**

Ichigo pulled the phone from his ear to check the time. It wasn't quite 8 yet. He placed the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'll have a taxi. It'll be better than having to ride the bus system," he answered her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad you're getting out finally."

 **"Yeah, well they were worried about infection due to where the incident took place and wanted to make sure everything was closing well."**

"Well, I'm happy you can finally come home. I'll be there. Don't you worry about that. If you feel up to it I'll buy you lunch."

 **"I'd like that. I haven't seen you in far too long. Yes, I'd really like that."**

"Okay, when I pick you up I'll let you pick the place, how 'bout that?"

 **"Sounds great! I'll see you when you get here. I'll let you get a little sleep."**

"Yes, please. I need sleep…"

 **"See ya in a little while. Bye-bye!"**

"Yes, bye," Ichigo hung up his phone.

He then made a beeline for his bed and fell face first into the covers, his feet still on the floor. Damn it, he'd just stay there like this. He didn't care anymore. He hastily fixed the alarm on his phone before throwing it gingerly to his side. He buried his face in the covers and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Akane stepped out the front glass doors of the hospital with a large bandage on the left side of her face. Her long red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her hospital bags were clutched tightly in her hands. It was nice to finally leave this damn place. She stepped off the grounds and looked around the crowed sidewalk. She spotted Ichigo off to her right waiting with the cab like promised. She happily waved to him and ran over.

"Ichigo," she exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of him. "It's so nice to finally see you."

"Yeah, same here. I'll take those," he took her bags and opened the door for her. "I'm surprised your father isn't the one picking you up."

"He has to work today. He's taken off so much time to be with my his boss has gotten a bit fussy about it," she snorted, sliding in the back seat. "I told him that you would pick me up instead he was okay with that."

Ichigo slid in right after and closed the door.

"So where to first?" Ichigo asked.

"Home first. I need to drop this stuff off," she said, putting one of the bags at her feet. "I don't need to bring all this to the restaurant."

She gave the cabby her address and off into the Tokyo traffic they went. It would be a little time before they got to her apartment. The traffic was always bad in this area.

"Glad to be out?" Ichigo asked and she let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Hell, yes… I'm so damn happy to finally leave that hell hole," she slumped down in her seat a little a long moan. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, not too much. Staying at home mostly," he shrugged. "I go back into work tomorrow."

"I still have another week of leave but I'm resigned to the office only on my return," she grumbled, crossing her arms in a huff. "I'm supposed to have off another week but I told them I was and could come back sooner. I'm just dreading the paperwork that's back up with both of gone for so long."

"Well, they want to make sure you're okay so maybe you should take the second week," Ichigo pointed out and she snorted. "I'll be stuck in the office for a while, too. I know I'll have a mountain of paperwork just like you said. So don't feel so bad."

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the window. Nearly the whole left side of her face was wrapped in a bandage. All of this was that bitch's fault! And far as he was concerned it was Incognito's fault too for not snatching monster fast enough. She gritted her teeth.

"That damn Rabbit," she hissed, touching her bandage.

"Let's try not to think about that, okay?" Ichigo said, putting on a smile and pulled her hand from her face. "You're just freshly out of the hospital. You should enjoy this time and not think about stuff like that."

She smiled a little and looked down her hand lightly clinched in his. That was strange. Ichigo was wearing a pair of nice dress gloves. Ichigo wasn't usually one to wear gloves and I wasn't even that cold outside today.

"Gloves?" she noticed as he let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I did some deep cleaning the last couple of days of my apartment. I forgot to protect my hand from chemicals and they ate my hands up," he fibbed, looking at the cotton cloves. "I have a salve on them my dad told me to buy. The gloves are to help keep the medicine from rubbing off too quickly.."

"Oh… I hope they get better," she said, looking up at him.

"They'll be fine," he waved her off.

She looked up at his face. There was something different about him. She couldn't place her finger on it. Something had changed about her partner that should just couldn't quite placed. He was just appearance but attitude towards did seem quite the same either.

"So, how's your nose? It looks good," she said, looking at it. "I don't even see any bruising."

"Yeah, it's doing good. It's sore at time but it's much better," he smiled at her. "So... I might make this worse but how your eye?"

"It's sore but it's doing much better," she repeated and he chuckled.

"I see what you did there," he sighed, elbowing her slightly.

"Oh, haha!" she elbowed him back.

They grew quiet for a moment and she took this time to really look at him. There really was something about him that wasn't quite right. It was eating at her something terrible. There was something off about him.

"You look good. You lose weight or something?" she smiled, looking him up and down.

"Not really, I was able to put in a little time extra at the gym," he replied. "But I haven't really lost weight."

"You have a new hair style," she pointed out. "That looks good on you, too."

"Yeah, I sort of like it," he said, running a hand over his head.

"But you do know… You're graying a little…" she said, pointing to a sideburn. "Not a lot."

His smile faded and she didn't understand why. Was he worried about going gray? It happened to a lot of investigators. Stress gets to them and a lot go gray early. She scratched the back of her head, feeling uneasy. Maybe she could fix this conversation.

"I-I think it makes you very distinguished," she said proundly, putting on a big smile. "Uh, more mature I'd guess you'd say. You've seen my dad he has this gray strip running right here at his right temple."

She pointed at her head but his mood already seemed to be as dead as it could be. Her own smile faded. She knotted her hands and looked down at them resting her lap. She sighed and crossed her arms. What the hell was his damn problem all of a sudden?

"What you're problem?" she asked, her tone turning dark. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I didn't get much sleep," was his only response.

"I know when you're bullshitting me. We've been partners for far too long," she snorted now with her own scowl marring her face. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

He might as well get it out in the open.

"I'm quitting…" he mumbled and she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wh-what…?" she breathed just over a whisper, her voice nearly got locked in her throat.

"I'm quitting the CCG," he answered, turning to look out the window. "I'm handing in my resignation papers when I go in tomorrow."

She felt like she was just hit with a bucket of ice water. He was quitting the CCG? He heart felt a bit tight at those words. Honestly it scared her. Why? For what reason? She didn't understand.

"Why…?" she asked, leaning forward, trying to look at his face.

"I can't take it anymore," he breathed. "It's becoming too much for me."

"But you… I don't understand. It was almost like a passion for you," she stated but he just shook his head. "Why are you quitting? Give me a real answer, dammit!"

"It's mentally killing me. I can't stomach it anymore," Ichigo blurted out, trying not to snap at her.

"Have you talked to a company psychiatrist?" she asked and he shook his head. "I think you should before you—"

"I've made up my mind on the matter," he said, coldly. "I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I honestly can't stomach it anymore. I had time to think about it over these last few weeks. I'm going back home to Karakura town as well."

"You…? Back home? Is something wrong? It sounds like you're running from something," she stated, worry all over her face. "Are you in trouble with someone?"

"I'm not in trouble and I'm not running," the latter part was a lie. He turned to look back at her. "I just can't deal with this job anymore. I miss my home as well. My family is very tightly knit and I'm tired of being away from them."

"So you're just…" she still couldn't believe this. She ran a hand down her face. "Please, think this through!"

"I HAVE! I have thoroughly thought everything out," he finally snapped at her and then cringed. "I'm sorry. God… I shouldn't have yelled… But… I just can't handle it anymore. I'm sick of it. Totally sick of it."

She leaned back in her seat and looked out her own window. Something was really bothering him. She could see it as clear as day now. He was scared of something. If she pressed more he'd just push away even more. There was no point hounding him for more information. She pursed her lips some and put her head on the cool window. What was he scared of?

"You're scared… I know that much," she murmured. She knew better than to ask but she just had to. "What's has you this way?"

"Personal issues," was his sole reply.

She closed her eye and lightly shook he head. She knew he wouldn't answer her. Why did she waste her breath? They fell into silence for the rest of the ride to her apartment. He got out first and held the door for her. She got out next and he took her bags again. She lead the way up to her apartment she opened the door and they walked in.

"Set them by the door," she ordered, pointing to a clear spot by the door.

He set them down as instructed. There was a faint smell of spoiled food and old trash that lingered in the air from her absence.

"Ugh, it smells," she said, walking over to the trash can, she pulled out the bag, and tied it off. "I'll take that out to the dumpster later."

She sighed and turned to look back at her partner. He was just so freaking glum. She often wondered if he was bipolar. He changed moods in a snap.

"You still want to go out to lunch?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen table.

"If you want," he replied dully.

"What I _want_ is for you to freaking smile, Mr. Grumpy-pants," she grumbled, pushing off the table and marched up to him.

She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back out the door. She shut it and locked it back. She then faced him again. She pursed lips and her lone eye narrowed. He took a weary step back, knowing that look all too well. She then grabbed his collar again and yanked.

"Just for the shear way you're acting I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu," she snapped, pulling him towards the stairs. "You better have enough cash, partner!"

He gave a weak laugh as she started to drag him down the stairs. If there was one thing he responded to it was play fighting. Hopefully she could lift his mood doing this. She hated seeing him like this and she hated that he was leaving the CCG. He wouldn't give her a straight answer. That hurt her but if it really was a personal issue there wasn't much she could do. It was his battle and his alone. She pulled a little harder on his shirt.

"Pick up your damn feet!"

"Ow, h-hey! Don't pull so hard!"

* * *

Akane tried her best to lift Ichigo's spirits during lunch. He put on a smile for her but she knew it was counterfeit. There was only so much she could do but did what she could. They had a fairly nice lunch and she did indeed order the most expensive item. Ichigo had just enough cash on him to cover. That also left them without taxi fare. So they opted to walk back instead. This might be the last real time they really hung out together if he was going to leave town.

It took them a little while to make it back to her apartment. When they got up there he helped change her bandage. He finally got a look at what was left of that side of her face. There wasn't much of that side her face that was damaged. It started at the bridge of her nose and nearly stretched to her ear and down to the corner of her jaw. It ate up the top left corner of her face. There was plenty of bruising and a lot of stitches. The area was still puffy and would be that way for a while. He fixed her a new bandage and then helped her with cleaning up. He cleaned out the old food and he took out the garbage. He did a couple more things for her before heading home.

He was practically dragging his feet by the time he made it back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped it. He dropped his keys and hat on the small table. He draped his coat over a chair while kicking off his shoes. Bed sounded really good right now. He didn't even feel like changing. He stumbled towards his bedroom.

"Ichigo! There you are," Ryoko said, walking into the apartment. "Kusaba said you got hurt bad this morning. Are you okay?"

"Hey, yeah… I'm fine now. I'm just dead tired right now," he said, turning to face her with a weak smile. "I don't mean to be rude but can I get some sleep?"

"Oh, uh, sure… I'll let you get some sleep," she said as he turned back to his room. "Do you want me to wake you a certain time?"

"No, just let me sleep," he grumbled, walking into his room and closed the door.

He climbed into his bed and within a minute or two he was out like a light. Ryoko looked at the closed door and sighed. She had wanted to talk to him but obviously that had to wait. Kusaba said that he and Ichigo got into a small argument and that he finally learned what was bothering Ichigo. Kusaba wasn't sure about Ichigo anymore. Ryoko had felt compelled to smooth out a few things so Kusaba understood the situation better. He promised to keep his mouth shut about her telling him so much information.

There was no telling when he'd wake up. She might as well return to Anteiku. Yomo and Yoshimura had been trying to figure out how to break things to Touka at the very least. However there was one big hiccup. Touka was frightened of birds. Yomo suggested buying a rabbit but Yoshimura wasn't sure if a rabbit would work as far as talking went. Yoshimura then jokingly suggested that they put her in a bunny outfit. However, she had a feeling Yomo's friend Uta was going to have an odd project on his hands. The thought of her inside the bird in a bunny outfit sounded funny. She giggled a little and shook her hand. She'd have to see just how well that would turn out.

She turned to leave and instantly stopped dead, looking at the door. She took a couple of steps back. There was a person leaning against the closed door. She never heard anyone come in and she had never seen this person before either. He was looking into a phone with a large duffel bag strapped over his small, thin shoulder and a sleeping bag at his feet. His large teal eyes then snapped to her as he put the phone down and pushed off the door. His hair was stark white and pulled back into a tiny ponytail with a long piece hanging over his left eye. He was dressed in a simple red and white striped t-shirt with a black leather coat and ripped up jeans. However, what got her most was that this person was young. He looked maybe no older than 7 or 9 and 9 was really pushing it.

He stared at her for a moment before going back to his phone. She didn't know what to do. The boy had a strange presents about him that she just didn't like. She shuttered a bit as he suddenly put his phone up in his coat pocket. She took a couple careful steps back, looking down at the boy.

"You a friend of his?" he asked sternly, looking up at her.

"Y-yes," she stammered, giving a small head nod. "Who are you?"

"An old acquaintance," he said, walking around her, towards the bedroom.

"Oh, wait! I'm sorry but he's sleeping," she stopped him before he knocked on the door. "He's not feeling too well."

"Yes, well I need to talk with him," the boy replied.

"Can't you wait just an hour or two at the least," she pleaded with him. "Please, I don't think he got much if any sleep last night."

He looked at her with his teal eyes narrowing.

"Fine," he said, stepping back from the door and she sighed in relief. "I'll talk to you instead."

What had she gotten herself into? He walked over to a chair, sat down, and took off his duffel bag. Why was he carrying such a thing? Come to think of it the boy was solid. How did he get in? He was making her very uneasy.

"Let's start's with the basics. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro," he said as she stared at him. "I'm the captain of Squad 10. Simply put, I'm a shinigami."

"You're a… You're a shinigami?" she choked out, pointing a thin finger at him. "But you look… Well…"

"Young?" he drawled.

"Well, that but… I was going to say solid, uh, living," she said, pulling at her braid.

"If need be we can take on a physical form. We wear faux bodies call gigai," he said, dully. "We do this if we have to interact with the living."

"Oh," she breathed.

"And you are?" he inquired.

"I'm Fueguchi Ryoko," she answered quickly, still feeling uneasy.

"How long have you been a spirit?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Around 3 weeks."

"So not long at all."

"No," she shook her head.

"Hm. How involved are you with Kurosaki?" he leaned back in his seat and crossed his small arms.

"I'm, uh… We're just good friends! That's all!"

"Not what I meant," a teal eye twitched.

"Oh, you mean do I know about his…?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"No. I don't believe he's a threat but I do want to ascertain that for myself to be certain. He has nothing to fear from me," the young captain stated. "I merely wish to observe him with my own eyes. If nothing else I'm protecting him."

"Protecting him? Can you stop him from changing?" she asked, taking a careful step forward.

"I personally cannot. However, he has been in contact with one that might be able to," Toshiro said, looking at the worried woman before him. "We're going to try and help him the best we can. But he has hinted that his time might be drawing faster than what was originally predicted."

She didn't like hearing that. She hung her head at that news. He was running out of time and fast. It stung to know that she honestly couldn't help him.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" Toshiro inquired as she looked back up at him.

"It's a bit of a long story," she answered.

"Well, if you want to let him sleep for a while this will help kill time," he stated with a faint smile. "I've got nowhere else to be anytime soon. Please, tell me your story."

She looked at the boy in front of her. This _would_ be a good way to kill time. She closed the gap between them and sat on the floor. He looked down at her with the most stunning eyes she had ever seen.

"I first met him three weeks ago or so. I was out with my daughter, Hinami…"

* * *

Ichigo eyes slowly opened. The room was nearly solid black, save for the scant city light that filtered in through the edges his curtains. He reached for his phone not finding it. Oh, yeah… He stretched out and reached into pants' pocket. He turned it on and was nearly blinded by the screen. He fumbled and the phone fell on his face. Ow. He picked it up again. It was about 3 in the morning. Damn, he slept that long? He turned the screen off and rubbed his burning eyes.

He forced himself to sit up and got to his sock-clad feet. Thankfully he didn't start work until the evening so he could get a nap this afternoon. He opened the door and headed towards the bathroom only to pause. He noticed something that shouldn't be there on the floor. He flipped on the bathroom light to see what it was. The ambient light spread across the living room. He saw a small dark blue sleeping bag on the floor. He stepped back to remove his shadow from the person's face. He was surprised to see the familiar face of Toshiro sound asleep. His white hair was a good bit longer than he remembered and the fair locks covered most of his sleeping face.

When did he get here and why was he here? This was certainly a surprise. Ichigo stepped into the bathroom and gently closed the door. When he finished his business he carefully stepped out. Toshiro was still sound asleep, snuggled into his sleeping bag. Ichigo wondered if he should wake the small captain or not. He had no idea when Toshiro arrived. He rubbed his chin slightly thinking it over. If Toshiro came all the way down here he clearly wanted to talk to him face to face. Ichigo sighed and walked over to the sleeping boy. He knelt down and lightly shook his shoulder.

Toshiro moaned before ducking down into the darkness of his sleeping bag. Ichigo snorted a bit. He shook the boy a little harder this time.

"Toshiro… Hey, Toshiro, wake up."

"Mmm… Matsumoto, go back to sleep… Middle of the night…" he ducked down deeper.

Well, clearly he wasn't getting up. Ichigo got back to his feet and tiptoed into the kitchen. He grabbed some snack foods and quietly walked back to his bedroom. He shut the door and sat back down on his futon. He'd eat something and see if he couldn't get a couple more hours of sleep. He'd talk to Toshiro most likely after daybreak.

* * *

"Toshiro… Hey, Toshiro, wake up sleepy head."

"Hmm… Wha…" Toshiro rolled over, rubbing a sleepy eye.

He was quickly greeted by Ichigo standing over him. What time was it? He sat up rubbing his sore back. Sleeping bag or not floors weren't great to sleep on. He looked at the window clearly it was morning and the sun was up. He rubbed his eyes again as he let out a yawn.

"I have breakfast if you want some," Ichigo said, standing up straight. "Toast's a little burnt though…"

"Bathroom first," Toshiro groaned, pushing out of his sleeping bag.

He stood and stumbled to his destination. He shut the door behind him. Ichigo walked back into the kitchen and finished setting out everything. Toshiro returned a couple minutes later and sat down at the small table. He rubbed his sore neck.

"I saw your duffel bag. You moving in or something?" Ichigo asked, putting some butter on the blackened toast. "I wish you had told me you were coming."

"I did. I called you like 4 times but you didn't answer the phone," Toshiro answered, looking at the toast. "Burnt, huh?"

"Okay, it's almost charcoal," Ichigo groaned. "It's was the last of my bread, too."

Toshiro put a few eggs on his plate and grabbed a piece of bread shaped charcoal. He picked up the jam, hoping it might make the hard, blacken bread go down easier. He grabbed a couple pieces of bacon as well.

"So, why are you down here?" Ichigo asked, picking at his scrambled eggs.

"I wanted to check on you personally," Toshiro answered, picking up his mug of milk, hoping to wash the bread down.

"Can you do that? I thought captains had to have special permission," Ichigo pointed out.

"I have permission. I merely said I was going down to visit Urahara," Toshiro said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"That was it?" Ichigo asked.

"I 'explained' that Urahara needed help with an experiment and that he asked if I could help him," Toshiro stated, putting a bit of egg in his mouth. "We're at a time of peace right now and I'm using vacation time anyway…"

"Still…" Ichigo said a little unsure.

"I have my limiter on. I wanted to keep an eye on you. Not all of that was a lie. Urahara did ask me to do this as well," Toshiro explained. "Both Urahara and your father are worried about you. And looking at you, I am too."

Ichigo's face fell a bit at the captain's words. Did he look bad or something? He ran his hand through his mop top. He hadn't cut it yet. He would do that just before he started work tonight. To make matters worse after Akane pointed out the small white streak he started to see a few more streaks since this morning peppering his orange locks. Honestly they were coming in as bleached highlights. The rebellious punk in him liked it. He wanted to try something like this a couple of times in his youth but he already caught hell just for having orange hair. He opted not to as he didn't want to make the taunting worse.

"I look that bad?" Ichigo voice cracked little.

"Well, you don't look great," Toshiro stated, bluntly. "Not so much physically as emotionally. This is taking its toll on you."

"Yeah… I know it is," Ichigo said, grabbing his own cup of milk.

"Kurosaki, be honest with me… If Urahara can't find a cure or a suppressant in time can you handle becoming a hollow?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo blinked. "I don't know how your inner world works but when I get too emotional my world fogs up so much I can't see my hands in front of my face."

"My world floods. Literally floods," Ichigo sighed, setting the cup back down. "My hollow managed to pull me into that world and showed me what I was doing. I've been trying to fix it since. He warned me that if I wanted to stay me when the change happens my world can't be flooded. I got a good look at my mistakes while I was there and mess I've made for myself. I know what I have to fix inside myself but he has his doubts about me fixing my conscience as did a lot of bad things the past few years. I don't know, maybe he's right... I'm starting to see that I don't even know where to start or even how to do this. To make matters worse my times is about out."

"I see... Sounds like you've got a a mess on your hands," Toshiro pointed out, picking up a piece of bacon and looked at before taking a small bite. "So you want to clear your conscience from the bad choice you made? So, let's address the most obvious thing I think that's bothering you. I'm guess most of this mess comes from past regrets. The quickest but not easiest way is to just accept what happen and move on. You can't fix what's already happened."

"I know that," Ichigo bit out, covering his face with his hands.

Toshiro let out a long sigh. Ichigo wasn't dealing well at all. Toshiro looked at his mug seeing a few small hairline fractures. He picked it up and looked it at closer.

"Kurosaki, try this. Think of your emotions ornate and fragile ceramic pot that you use. Over time the pot develops a lot of cracks, mistakes, and a few pieces have broken off just from normal wear and tear. You clearly can't throw this pot out but you know how damaged it has become," Toshiro held up the slightly damaged mug out to Ichigo. "You try to fix it with glue and hide the cracks but the glue is weak. The cracks keep opening and the pieces fall back off. By the end of it all you have an uglier mess on your hands than when you started. You need something that can hold up and stay. Are you familiar with the art of Kintsugi?"

"Kintsugi? That's where gold is used as a bond and filler for pottery."

"Yes, exactly. Instead of using weak glue that horribly hides mistakes, use gold. Turn those ugly imperfections into beauty. Yes, you can still see the cracks but that's the beauty of it. You've turned them into something better. They will always be there but you know the pot, your emotions, are that much stronger and even more beautiful for it. It's those imperfections that have turned the broken pot into art. Basically, Kurosaki, instead of covering up your wrong doings like they never existed let them make you into something better. It's not worth trying to hide everything you'll only damage yourself more. Fix what you can and learn from it to stave off future damage. Just accept the fact you made mistakes and don't make them again."

Ichigo leaned back in his seat and let what Toshiro said sink in. His emotions were a fragile pot and the mistakes were the cracks he made. Instead of a pot it should be his crown that he shattered. He needed to prove he could still control his horse when the time came. But first he need to figure how to reforge that zanpakuto of his. If it was made out all the negative things he's done in the past then I need to really let go off a those regrets and start doing what's right. Thankfully he already started that but how much work was it going to take? He'd do whatever it took to make sure he got rid of such a thing. He was going to take a lot of work to atone for what he did. First and foremost he needed to fix that crown if he wanted everything to work. Zangetsu will be his horse again maybe then he could get that zanpakuto to change once he took full control again. He slightly smile at the thought of getting control of his life again.

"Feeling better?"

"Hm?" Ichigo focused in on Toshiro again.

"You smiled a little. I asked if you felt better," Toshiro answered, going back to his food.

"Yeah, some…" Ichigo said, picking up his fork again. "Thanks."

Toshiro only nodded and the two finished eating.

* * *

Ichigo took part of the day to show Toshiro around Tokyo and taught him the dos and the don'ts of the city. Honestly, it was nice to finally have someone there that understood his issues best. Maybe he should have had his dad come up to begin with. If Toshiro alone made this much of a difference for him his dad could have been a good rock as well. Although he didn't want to pull his dad away from his clinic for too long. It was the family business after all. It's what paid the bills.

Toshiro was taking everything in that he saw and storing it all to his memory. Ichigo was turning out to be a good guide as he often walked these streets while out on patrol. He pointed to where the safe spots were and where to try to avoid. Toshiro just followed him around like a little shadow. Ichigo bought them both a small lunch before returning back the apartment around mid-afternoon.

He explained to Toshiro what he had been up to lately as far as getting ready to quit the CCG and trying to help out a few honest ghouls before he cut town. It seemed fair enough but he told Ichigo not to go overboard. He also pointed out the ramification of just cutting town. His family would be hounded and scrutinized by the CCG trying to find where he went, resignation or not. It would not end well if he just up and left right after quitting. Just quitting so suddenly alone might send up some red flags especially if this Mado character was watching him.

The captain was right but what else could he do? He couldn't stay in Tokyo. He didn't feel safe there and that's why he wanted to go back to Karakura. Ichigo, in a bit frustration, joked about faking his own death. However, that got Toshiro thinking. They might actually be able to pull off such a stunt by using a gigai that looked like Ichigo. Of course Ichigo wasn't sure of that.

Toshiro explained that it would keep the CCG off his trail and keep his family safe. If they thought he was dead they wouldn't pursue him. Toshiro got on the phone with Urahara and explained his idea. Urahara was on board the moment the plan came from Toshiro's lips. Urahara said he would develop a gigai that looked like Ichigo, however, that also meant having to put the suppressant project on hold for a day or so. Ichigo agreed if it would help tie up any loose ends.

It already helped that Ichigo had stated some mental instability. Between talking about exhaustion, his sudden fainting spell, getting into that fight, and telling his partner he wasn't mentally well… That laid out a good path for him. Once he put down his reason for leaving followed by his "sudden death" Ichigo would be off the hook scot-free. The CCG would leave him and his family alone.

Ichigo decided to let Toshiro and Urahara work on the finer details. It was about time for him to get ready for work. He'd have to let Ryoko know about what was about to happen. He told Toshiro to tell her know and the man with her, Kusaba, of their plan. Toshiro agreed as Ichigo went to get ready for work. He cut his hair short again, got dressed in his street clothes, and grabbed his cleaned suit out of the closet.

He grabbed his ball-cap, coat, and keys. He slipped on his sneakers and opened door. Toshiro already knew not the open the door for anyone. Ichigo had talked to his neighbor earlier that day to told him that someone would be staying with him and to not be alarmed. Toshiro briefly saw the young man on the walkway. He was several years younger than Ichigo, possibly late teens to early 20's. Toshiro had an inkling that the young man might be a ghoul.

Ichigo waved good bye and locked the door. Well, this was it. He turned towards the stairs and started walking. He would be handing in his resignation shortly. He hated doing this but he had to. There was no choice. He got off the last step and looked up at the floor his apartment sat on. Hopefully Toshiro's idea will go smoothly and he could just vanish without any bad repercussions.

* * *

Toshiro silently stepped out onto the walkway, locking the apartment back. Ichigo had given him the spare key should he need to leave for any reason. Toshiro was feeling a little cooped up. He just needed a little air to clear his head. He had been trying to figure out how to pull off the fake suicide for a while. This might help get his mind back on track.

He'd stick to the areas Ichigo had shown him. He didn't feel like doing any exploring tonight. He had a look around at the Tokyo nightlife. It certainly was a different scene from this afternoon. There were so my colorful lights and just as colorful people. It a very far cry from Karakura Town. He took his time to really look around but kept his wits about him. He ended up stopping at a small noodle shop he had seen earlier that day.

An older couple ran the small shop and they were kind enough to show him their most popular dishes. They had found him be "so adorable." That and they just found his white hair to be "so fascinating." They were nice enough that he let it roll of his back. He didn't like it but at least he wasn't being picked on or shunned for his odd looks. Those days still haunted him a little, not that he'd admit it. He paid for his meal, thanked them, and left.

He might want to head back soon and get back to work. He stretched his arms up into the air and yawned a little. He pulled out his phone to looked at the time. It close to 10. It was still early for the most part. Maybe another 30 minutes or so before he headed back to Ichigo's. He put his phone away and kept moving.

He stopped dead as someone ran into him. Toshiro stumbled a bit but regained his balance. He felt something wet slide down the back of his coat. It smelt like coffee. He looked up at the man with an annoyed expression. The man was tall and thin with a very soft looking face. He looked very well preened but his bright suit and tie threw Toshiro off. One hand held a crushed foam coffee cup. The man brushed a little of his purple hair from his face, putting it back where it belong, before throwing the destroyed cup in a trashcan to his left. His matching purple eyes met Toshiro's large teal ones. Toshiro instantly felt sick just looking at him. He had a predator's gaze. Chances might be that he was a ghoul. It might be wise to move on before he tested that theory.

"My dare, boy, I'm so sorry," the man said, putting on an overly sweet smile. "I didn't see you. Are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Toshiro answered, backing up some and moved to the side to go around him. _I might want to hurry and just go back to Ichigo's. I don't like this man._

"Are you sure?" the man asked, pulling out handkerchief and reached for Toshiro. "I seemed to have spelt a bit of my coffee on you."

Toshiro jumped back in a flash.

"Yes, quite sure," Toshiro almost snapped.

The man was a little taken aback by the boy's sharp gaze and quick movements. The man's smile widened a little more as he put back the handkerchief.

"Now, now. I mean no harm, young man," he said but Toshiro gaze only deepened. _He smells delicious and I just love those eyes. Grant it he's no Kaneki but… He'll do for his eyes if nothing else._

"Don't even," Toshiro snapped, turning on his heel and ran.

The boy vanished into the crowd before the flamboyant man knew it. He's smile widen and he lightly licked his bottom lip. So, he found himself something new to try. The boy had a very unique smell about him. He liked that. He was very clean in away. That was the best way to describe him. He'd have to find the boy again and keep tabs on him. He couldn't let another delicious opportunity slip by him again.

(A/N Well, that was a quick update, yes? Oh, boy. I hope you liked this chapter. I had to remove and rewrite a couple of parts. I did not like the original ending so I was hard bent to make a new one. I removed a good chunk and added this little tidbit here at the end. But what is this writing below? Oh, it's just a little something extra for a good laugh. I hope you like it.)

* * *

The Dilemma

Short

Kaneki sat on the couch with the bird on his knee. Ryoko had come back for a visit again and Kaneki was keeping her entertained. Yomo and Yoshimura stood at the back of the room, looking at Kaneki and Ryoko/Hetare. This was still… Unnerving. They knew sooner or later they'd have to break the news Touka at the very least and explain what she saw the other day wasn't a figment of her imagination. She was also still shaken from what she saw. She has since refused to enter this room.

"So what do we do?" Yoshimura asked, quietly. "She's going to run into this situation sooner or later. Maybe we should just show her flat out like what happened to us."

"No. That's not a wise choice," Yomo stated, turning to look Yoshimura. "She's scared of birds, remember? I don't think this will help anything. If nothing else it may traumatize her."

"Yes, I suppose you're right on that," Yoshimura mused, rubbing his chin. "But there has to be some way we can break this to her a little more easily."

The two men puzzled on that thought. How were they to make this go a little bit more smoothly?

"I think I've got it," Yomo said. "We put Ryoko in a bunny. Touka loves rabbits. It might take the edge off."

"Or it might turn her against rabbits," Yoshimura grumbled. "As it is we don't even know if she can speak through a rabbit. I'd hate to get one and it's of no use to us."

"True. However, Touka might steal it from us even though she's not allowed pets at her place," Yomo added, rubbing his head.

The two men puzzled again. How could they break the news to Touka? There had to be some way to make this happen without too much fuss. Yoshimura suddenly chuckled a little, catching Yomo's attention.

"What's so funny?" Yomo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a rather stupid idea," Yoshimura waved it off. "It's not worth mentioning."

"I'd like to hear it," Yomo insisted, crossing his arms.

"We put the bird in a bunny costume," Yoshimura smirked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"…" Yomo just stared at him and did a very slow blink

"See…? Not worth it," Yoshimura shrugged. "Not only that but we most likely couldn't find such a thing."

"Not… Not necessarily," Yomo stated. "I know a guy…"

"You know we can hear you," Ryoko called out behind them and they jumped a little. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Yoshimura and Yomo turned around to look at them again as Kaneki gave them a weak grin and waved. They awkwardly returned it. Ryoko shook her feathered head. This was going to be very interesting.

Millie M. Banshee


	9. Freedom of the King

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 9

Freedom of the King

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to figure where to go from the last chapter. I wanted to make sure I had all my ducks in a row so to speak. I don't want to rush too much and get sloppy with my storytelling. Please enjoy the latest chapter.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Toshiro jumped back in a flash.

"Yes, quite sure," Toshiro almost snapped.

The man was a little taken aback by the boy's sharp gaze and quick movements. The man's smile widened a little more as he put back the handkerchief.

"Now, now. I mean no harm, young man," he said but Toshiro gaze only deepened. _He smells delicious and I just love those eyes. Grant it he's no Kaneki but… He'll do for his eyes if nothing else._

"Don't even," Toshiro snapped, turning on his heel and ran.

The boy vanished into the crowd before the flamboyant man knew it. He's smile widen and he lightly licked his bottom lip. So, he found himself something new to try. The boy had a very unique smell about him. He liked that. He was very clean in away. That was the best way to describe him. He'd have to find the boy again and keep tabs on him. He couldn't let another delicious opportunity slip by him again.

* * *

(Present)

Ichigo yawned as walked towards his apartment door. What a night and he would like to erase it from his memory. Upon his return people welcomed him back, which he did expect and really didn't mind. He managed to pull most of the information that he could for Yoshimura. That was more trouble than expected. A lot of passwords had been changed and he had to ask for the new codes. Then his paperwork… Good grief the paperwork! He just wanted to pull his hair out! Finally around the end of his shift he went to get the form for his resignation. That's where the shit hit the fan.

He groaned again as he unlocked his door and walked in. Stuff like resigning was supposed to be confidential until it's finalized. Somewhere somehow word got out and it spread like fire in a fireworks factory. It just exploded in his face. People all over the building started hounding him about way he was suddenly resigning. Rumors of course instantly started about why he was leaving, with people coming up with their own theories. By the time he managed to literally sneak out of the building about 25 different theories had been invented. The rumors ranged from the rational, like health issues to the completely outrageous, like him getting caught in an affair with a superior's daughter.

He took off his shoes and coat and set it down on the chair along with his hat. Of course Amon found out through the grapevine before Ichigo could speak to the man. That made Ichigo a little mad. He told Amon the same story he had given Akane. Amon was not happy about this turn of event but he accepted Ichigo's choice to leave the CCG. Even some of the most iron-willed investigators can break. Some can patch themselves and others like Ichigo have to retire from the job.

No doubt Mado knew full-well what was going on with Ichigo. The man was most likely trying to come to his own conclusions. Toshiro's idea about the fake suicide seemed better and better each minute. Speaking of Toshiro… Ichigo took a look around the apartment. He heard a noise in the kitchen and turned in that direction. He saw Toshiro going through the fridge. He noticed some extra food in the fridge and a new loaf of bread on the counter.

"Did some shopping?" Ichigo asked, walking into the kitchen and saw a couple bags.

"I am staying here. It's only fair that I at least supply the food," Toshiro said, turning to look at Ichigo. "Do you want anything or are you going to bed?"

"I think I'll go to bed. Things didn't go so good," Ichigo said, fighting back a yawn. "Handed in my resignation and somehow word got out…"

"Let me guess; the rumor factory was all fired up," Toshiro said, pulling out the last of the eggs and Ichigo nodded. "Ugly things rumors."

"Don't I know it. Oh, have you seen Fueguchi or Kusaba?" Ichigo asked and Toshiro shut the fridge door.

"Mmm, I think Fueguchi might still be with her friends as for Kusaba…" Toshiro scratched his head a bit. He really hadn't much contact with the former investigator. "I'm not really sure. He comes and goes so frequently I can't really say."

"I see… If you see either one while I'm asleep tell them I want to talk to them after I wake up," Ichigo said, turning his heel. "Are you going to be out any?"

"Not that I know of," Toshiro shrugged. "Maybe later today sometime."

"I was just asking," Ichigo said, walking towards his bedroom. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Ichigo walked into his room and shut the door. Toshiro went about making some scrambled eggs. He stood on a chair so he could reach the stovetop better. He was thinking of making an egg sandwich now that there was some bread in the apartment.

"H-hey…"

Toshiro turned briefly to see Kusaba standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked a little unsure of Toshiro. The captain pulled the cooked eggs off the hot burner and turned off the stove.

"Yes?" Toshiro asked, getting off the chair.

Kusaba seemed to chew on his tongue a little try to figure out what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say it. Toshiro grabbed the loaf off the counter and brought it over to the kitchen table.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going say something?" Toshiro asked, looking up at Kusaba. "You want to know something, don't you?"

"I want… I want to understand what's really going on," Kusaba almost snapped at the small captain. "I want the full story. I don't want half ass answers or little teases. I'm tired of it."

"I'm not at liberty to—"

"Why can't you say anything about this?!"

"It's Kurosaki's choice if he wishes to discuss his issues with you."

Kusaba clicked his tongue and balled his fists at his sides. This was practically infuriating. He was stuck in the middle of everything and he felt like be barely knew anything. He was still trying to process what was told to him but he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Ichigo was becoming living hollow? How? He just…

"Kusaba."

Kusaba turned to see Ichigo standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He was dressed in his PJs and he looked a little ragged.

"Ask me instead of hounding Toshiro," Ichigo said, walking towards Kusaba.

The spirit took a weary step back as Ichigo stopped in front of him. Toshiro went back to making his breakfast seemingly not paying them any mind. Kusaba felt really uncomfortable with Ichigo standing in front of him. He felt a chill slide down his spine.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ichigo inquired, crossing his arms.

"I-I… I want the full story! I just want to really understand what's going on! You never really told me the other day," Kusaba choked out.

Ichigo sighed and slouched his shoulders. It was clear Kusaba wasn't going to let this go until he fully understood what was going on. He really didn't want to go through this but if he didn't Kusaba would only push harder for information. He unfolded his arms and motioned Kusaba to follow him. Ichigo walked back into his room and Kusaba did as instructed. The door was shut as Toshiro sat down with his sandwich at the table. The young captain could only wonder how this was going to turn out.

"Oh, good morning, Hitsugaya," Ryoko said, walking into the kitchen. "Is Kurosaki home yet?"

"Yes, but he's talking to Kusaba at the moment," Toshiro said, swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "That man is hard pressed to figure what's going on and Ichigo has decided to answer his questions."

"I was wondering when that was going to happen," she sighed, looking at Toshiro work on his sandwich. "Um? Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"You can eat?" she asked as he stopped eating.

"Uh… Yes," he looked at her oddly.

"Is it because of this gigai of yours?" she inquired.

"Well… Yes and no," he said, looking down at his body. "Food helps keep the body moving and healthy but… Anyone with high spiritual powers has to eat."

"Huh? I'm not following," she blinked.

"Okay, let me explain this," he set his sandwich down. "When you arrive in Soul Society there is food available and anyone can eat it. Most, however, do so out of _wanting_ food not because they _need_ food. Those with any level spiritual power and especially shinigami are the exception. We have the high spiritual power and to maintain ourselves we have to eat. If you arrive in Soul Society and notice that you become truly hungry most likely your spiritual power is higher than normal."

"So… You're saying when I decide to go to Soul Society, I can eat regular human food?" she asked, looking at the sandwich on Toshiro's plate. "Like sandwiches, cakes, pasta, fish, and such?"

"Of course. I don't see why you couldn't," he said, picking up his sandwich again and then paused. "Oh, wait… You were a ghoul in life, weren't you?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm sure that will be an interesting experience for you," Toshiro said, taking another bite. "Just don't overdo it. You don't want to gorge yourself and get sick."

"Yeah, that's true," she grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "That wouldn't be too good."

"No, it wouldn't," he answered.

"Um, Hitsugaya… When I go to Soul Society… Is there any chance I could find my husband?" she asked as he continued eating. "He died prior to me and I haven't been able to find him in the city."

"There is a chance, yes, but it might take you a while," Toshiro breathed. "The Rukongai is rather massive. That's the area outside of Seireitei, Shinigami live. It like the capital city more or less," he said, finishing off his sandwich. "The Rukongai is a large city, with 320 districts in total. So the chances of you finding your husband are very low but not impossible."

"Could you help me find him?" she asked as he stood and put his plate in the sink.

"I don't want to sound uncaring, Fueguchi, but that is not my problem," he said, turning to face her. "I have other things that take priority and I can't look for an individual soul. That is not my job. I'm sorry but that's just how things are."

"I figured I was asking for too much," she sighed, a look of disappointment on her face.

"There is still a chance he's down here. Tokyo, as you know, is a large city," Toshiro pointed out. "Don't give up looking for him just yet."

"You think there's still a chance?" she asked and Toshiro curtly nodded.

"Keep looking until you're absolutely sure," he smiled, walking up to her. "But keep in mind…"

He pointed at her chain and she looked down at it.

"That chain has a time limit and it varies between people," he added with a long sigh. "You don't seem to be an angry person so chances are you'll last quite a while down here before your time runs out. Those that bare a grudge, grow angry, become jealous, and so on will have a much shorter time as hollows are negative souls."

"You think my husband is…?" her voice trailed off, worry painted on her face.

"I'm just throwing that out there," he said, looking a little ashamed for bringing that up. "I'm not saying that he is… Just be mindful of that idea."

"And if he is… Does that mean you'll…?" she looked almost sick.

"Dispatch him? That is our job but let me make one thing clear. A zanpakuto, when it cuts through a hollow, has the ability to cleanse the soul as long as they were decent people when they were living," he pointed. "They get a ticket to Soul Society but if the person did evil in life the Gates of Hell are opened and the soul is dragged inside."

"Are ghouls…?"

"Evil? Destined for Hell? Ghouls are an odd exception… They have no choice but to kill and eat humans to survive as you're well aware off," he mused, crossing his small arms. "As long as they stick to those guidelines and live a good life they will not be cast into Hell. Those, however, that kill for pleasure, gorge themselves, and other crimes against their kind and humans… Well, that does warrant a trip through the Gates. What sort of person was your husband?"

"He was a good man and a caring father. He worked as a doctor to help others and to support us," she said, looking sad. "He was taken from me and my daughter by investigators. I had to try and raise Hinami by myself and I miss him dearly."

"Then you have nothing to fear," Toshiro smiled. "Don't give up hope. Like I said, he might still be down here. Don't stop looking for him."

"Right," she nodded with a smile of her own. "Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the CCG building as he got off the bus. No doubt things blew up even more while he was away. He didn't want to even go to work today but he had to. He sighed and started walking toward the large skyscraper. He was still struggling from the fallout with him and Kusaba. The man was undoubtedly scared, which turned into an angry front. Kusaba did not leave on good terms and Ichigo doubted if Kusaba would even return. He hated how everything turned out but Kusaba wouldn't stop pressing the matter.

Ichigo stopped just off the grounds and looked at the glass entrance. It still wasn't too late. He could just turn around and… He shook his head. No! That was running. He had to start facing things again like he did in his youth. He'd just have to deal with the shameful rumors that flooded the building. He was a king not a fool. Only the fool ran from danger but the king had to stay and fight his battles. He picked up his feet and started toward the doors.

He pushed a door open and walked into the large bustling lobby. Voices, telephones, and footsteps echoed loudly in the expansive space. Not wanting to be noticed too quickly he made a beeline for the elevators. Once he made it up to his office he could shut the door and keep people at bay. He hit the button and waited for the cabin to come down. The elevator dinged and the door opened. He paused as did the man in the elevator. The two men glared at each other. It was only a matter of time before they crossed each other's path.

Mado got off the elevator not uttering a word and Ichigo got on doing the same. He hit the button to his desired floor. Mado looked at him as the doors slid shut. Ichigo sighed as he felt the elevator move upwards. There was no telling what Mado thought of all this and it might be best not to know.

The elevator dinged and he got off. He hurried a bit to his office. He already felt eyes on him and heard the faint murmurings. Once he was in his space, he shut his door, and went to work on his backlogged paperwork. He even had to pick up Akane's paperwork. After doing so much paperwork he had a greater respect for the woman. He had no idea just much she did until he was stuck with everything. He signed his name, checked boxes, filled in information on the computer, and so on. By the time it was lunch for him he had his head on his desk just wishing the mountain of paperwork would just magically go poof. No such luck.

 **RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!**

"Hm?" he reached into his pants' pocket. It was the soul phone. He answered it. "Hello?"

" **I just got back from Urahara's. I have your gigai with me and a mod soul to control it,"** Toshiro said. **"I gave him your list of recent changes and told him how fast they are happening. He wants to come see you but if the changes are happening so fast he doesn't want to be delayed anymore in his research."**

"That's completely understandable. How close is he to finding something out?"

" **He's not sure as he's never encountered something like this. He might only be able to make a suppressant and he thinks he might have a breakthrough shortly."**

"How soon is 'shortly?' I'm asking because… I have a feeling I only have a day or two."

" **What? Why didn't you say so?! You idiot! I could have used that information a lot earlier!"**

"Yeah, I know. Sorry! My bad! It's just a feeling I have, that and my hollow hasn't communicated with me in sometime. He's trying to conserve his energy. Once it's gone… Well, that's when…"

" **I see. So he's staving off your transformation?"**

"To a degree, yes. He warned me that once he disappears my transformation will hit me full force."

" **And you feel that he doesn't have much longer?"**

"Yeah… It's a gut feeling. Have you finished your plan on how I'm to commit 'suicide?' I'm still a little weary of the idea."

" **I'm in the final stages. There needs to be a witness or two to validate your 'death.' I need someone from the CCG that would recognize you. I'm going to have the gigai jump from a bridge. Only problem is that they are still going to do an investigation. Your ghoul friend next door might want to find other lodgings until they gather their information. It's for his safety."**

"Yeah, I'll let him know something is going happen and that he needs to leave. I'm sure he has someplace to stay for a bit. Are you really sure this is going to work. What if they find the gigai? Can it pass for a real human body?"

" **There's a neat trick to this gigai. It dissolves in water. By the time they start a search, the gigai will be long gone. No loose ends."**

"Right. No loose ends. I'm not going to lie I'm a little scared."

" **I would be too but this is the best I can do. You know where to go when the transformation starts, right?"**

"Yeah, those old warehouses you found, on the east side of the district. I know where they are."

" **Good. That's where you will meet me and I'll see what I can for you when it happens."**

"Right… It's my lunch break. We'll talk more when I get back home."

" **Okay. I'll see when you get back."**

"Yeah, bye…"

" **Good bye."**

Ichigo hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He might as well head down to the cafeteria. He stood and walked out the door, heading for the elevator. Eyes once again fell on him as he walked down the hall. He just needed to let their glares and rumors slide off his back. He wasn't going to be there much longer so he didn't needed to worry about the lies. Not only that, but all this gossip might help with the suicide idea. He told Amon he wasn't well mentally and now that people were talking so negatively about him… Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

He got on the elevator and got off on the floor where the cafeteria was. He walked down a couple of halls and into the cafeteria. He was assaulted with the smell of good food and his stomach growled a little. He grabbed a tray and started to gather what he wanted to eat. He paid the cashier for his meal and found a table in the back of the eating area. It was little quitter there. He still felt the glares and heard the rumors. How he couldn't wait to leave this place behind.

He looked out the window into the city. The view was rather pretty as he looked at the sparkling skyline. Suddenly he heard a tray land on his table. He turned to see Amon taking a seat across from him. Ichigo gave him a weak smile but Amon wasn't smiling at all. Ichigo's grin vanished in the blink of an eye. Amon let out a long sigh.

"You have heard the rumors, right?" Amon questioned.

"I've heard several of them," Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "People are going to talk and make up what they want. It is human nature after all."

"Still they shouldn't be talking in such a negative manner," Amon grumbled, looking down at his meal.

"There's nothing you or I can do to stop it," Ichigo grumbled, shaking his head slightly. "I don't have much longer before I leave so they can say whatever they want. Besides, we both know I wasn't too popular in certain circles. It is what is."

"Still, how can you just sit there and take this gossip?" Amon snapped, picking up his chopsticks and started picking at his food. "I'd be madder than hell. I'm just getting mad listening to it."

"Like I said, I'm not going to be here much longer. There no point in trying to stop it," Ichigo grinned again. "I'll just have to put up with it for now."

"Tch! How can you just write this off?" Amon huffed, setting chopstick back down.

"I'm not writing anything off. I hear them and it does hurt," Ichigo answered, looking down at his own half eaten plate. "I can't say I'm not angry but I just have to realize I can't change people opinions or fix the mistakes. Hmmm… I'm dealing with it, truly. This isn't my first time facing hard criticism you should know that. You need to calm down."

"How can I be calm when my friend is catching hell for no good reason?" Amon barked, slamming a fist on the table.

"Hmhmhm! Stop getting so flustered over me," Ichigo chuckled a bit but Amon frowned.

"It's not funny," Amon snapped at him. "Don't try to make a joke out of this!"

Ichigo's smile faded again. It really wasn't funny, he knew that. He really wanted to talk about else to change the mood.

"Can we change the subject?" Ichigo suddenly blurted out, going back to his lunch. "You're getting too worked up."

"No! I don't want to change the subject," Amon growled.

"Well, I do," Ichigo replied sharply. "Any news on the Rabbit lately?"

"Don't start that," Amon growled, glaring at Ichigo.

"I see… Well," Ichigo stood and picked up his tray. "You can't let this go. It's my problem not yours. Don't try to shoulder this for me or you'll become part of the rumor factory as well. I'll deal with this on my own. So stay out of it."

"Ichigo," Amon snapped as his friend walked around the table.

Amon got up to his feet, watching Ichigo dump his half eaten meal into the trash and set the tray with the others. Ichigo didn't even acknowledge him and walked away. Amon sat back down. Should he go after his friend or really just drop the subject like he was asked to do. He felt like he had just pushed his friend away. He gnashed his teeth tightly together fighting with what he should do. He shook his head and furious started eating his meal. If Ichigo wanted to be left alone it was best to honor that. He didn't want to push any more than he just did.

* * *

Ichigo came home seeing his gigai resting on the floor of his bedroom, propped up against the wall. The gigai was covered in nothing but a white sheet. This was a little unnerving for some reason. It was an exact replica of him right down his streaky hair. He didn't know why this bothered him so much as he had seen his body lifeless before when he was a shinigami. Still this wasn't… Comfortable. He just couldn't sleep in there. He grabbed his covers and his pillow before walking out into the living room. He curled up in his covers on the floor and adjusted his pillow.

"Don't tell me you're that uncomfortable with it?" Toshiro asked, standing over him.

"Yeah, for some reason I am," Ichigo groaned. "I've gotten out of the habit of a lot of things. One is seeing… Something like that in my bedroom."

"You're just being stupid," Toshiro grunted crossing his arms and glared down at Ichigo.

"Perhaps, but… Yeah… Can't do it," Ichigo shook his head. "It's a doll thing."

"You're scared of dolls?"

"No! No, of course not… It's just that… It's a bit, uh…"

"Too real?"

"Yeah… Th-that'll work."

"Still say you're being stupid."

Ichigo's eye twitched at Toshiro's bluntness.

"I'm not being stupid!"

"Then you're chicken shit."

"…"

"…"

"I liked being stupid better."

"Then stop complaining, idiot."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Ichigo turned around and pulled the covers up over his chin. Well, that ended that conversation. Toshiro shook his head and turned towards the door. He needed from fresh air. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. He stepped out and locked the door back before he left. He needed to figure which bridge to use. It was going to start raining hard that night and into tomorrow. So chances were the water cannels were going to be flooded and running hard for a little while. If the change happened within that time it would be best. Or maybe one of the rivers… That might be much better as a lot of water is pumped into them for the cannels.

The air was cool and it felt good to Toshiro as he took in the morning air. He yawned and looked around for some place to eat. He was feeling a little lazy and didn't want to fix anything at Ichigo's. There were a couple of fast food joints that were open in the area but they were nothing but grease. A bakery might be best if there was one open. He looked around a little when he felt someone following him. Not good. He quickened his steps and walked by a small produce stand. He snagged an apple and paid for it.

He had a feeling he knew who it was; that flamboyant ghoul from the other night. He was not in the mood for the bastard. The ghoul was getting a little closer by the minute. He wasn't going to let that creep put a hand on him. When he knew the ghoul was right behind him… He tossed the apple up into the air and spun around quickly, kicking it straight between the man's eyes. He fell back, clear off his feet, and landed flat on the pavement. The busted apple landed on the ground close to his head.

"Try it again I dare you, you son of a bitch," Toshiro bit out with venom as the ghoul slowly sat up, nursing the back of his head.

Suddenly Toshiro and the ghoul heard a girl laughing across the narrow street. She was in a high school uniform and her short raven hair covered one side of her face. Her face was turning red from laughing so hard and she wasn't doing anything to try and stifle her laughter. The flamboyant ghoul had a look of recognition on his face as he glared at her. He gnashed his teeth hard and balled his hands up.

"Kirishima," he snapped at her, getting to his feet. "You bitch!"

She just gave him a rude gesture in return and continued on down the sidewalk, still laughing as hard a she could. She looked like she crying from laughing so hard. The ghoul turned back to his pray only to find him long gone. He growled pulling out a handkerchief and wiped the sticky apple fragments from his flushed face. That brat was going to get it. He was going to really enjoy tearing that little white haired freak to pieces. He looked at the large chunk of apple that remained and kicked the busted apple only to beam a cop in the chest as he rounded the corner. This was not his day. He quickly turned and ran as the cop gave chase. The street was a little too crowed to reveal what he was. He would have the CCG down him in the blink of eye if he did. He'd just have to ditch the cop and fast.

* * *

Toshiro returned not long after leaving. He didn't feel like running into that ghoul again. Ichigo was passed out on the floor, lightly snoring. Toshiro shook his head going into the kitchen. He didn't want to make anything but he didn't have a choice at that point. He pulled out some food and quickly got to work making something to eat.

Once he finished eating he cleaned up some and walked back into the living room. Ichigo was still sleeping like a rock. He walked over to the TV and turned it on. He quickly turned down the volume and started to watch the last of the morning news. It was going to a good while yet before Ichigo woke up and neither Fueguchi or Kusaba were hanging around at the moment. He might as well do some work.

He got up and pulled out some paperwork from his duffel bag. He'd be damn if he let Rangiku handle this. Most of this was the squad's finances and benefits. He needed to finished them up and handed them as soon as he returned. He worked on those as he continued to watch TV. He was about half way through when he heard a light knock the front door. No doubt it was the ghoul from a few doors down. Ichigo still hadn't budged. He must be completely out.

Toshiro knew the ghoul was looking for some sort of little computer device. He ran into Ichigo's bedroom and looked through his pants' pockets. He found it and walked back up to the door. He opened it ever so slightly to make sure who it was.

"Um, hello?" the ghoul asked, looking at the small crack in the door.

Suddenly there was a small out stretched hand holding a USB drive. He took the drive and the door instantly slammed shut and the lock clicked. The ghoul was left looking at the door a little baffled. Clearly that wasn't Ichigo, it must have been his odd little house guest. Okay, he slowly turned toward the stairs. It was best not to linger.

Toshiro went back to work. This was dull as hell but it had to be done. He worked on them for about an hour. He was right at the end when Ichigo stirred a little from his sleep. Ichigo looked up to see the TV on and Toshiro looking at him with a stack of papers in front of him. He had seen enough of that crap to know that the captain was working on his paperwork.

"I hate paperwork," Ichigo grumbled, covering his head with his blanket.

"Yeah, well…" Toshiro shrugged. "No one likes doing it."

"Hmmm…" Ichigo groaned and curled into a loose ball.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was out again. Toshiro sighed and finished the last sheet. He organized the papers and put them back in his duffel bag. Well, that was out of the way. He stretched out his arms and debated if he should try and leave the apartment again. Then again… Yeah, he'd stay put for now. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. The ghoul got off lucky. Toshiro was no pushover and next time the bastard might not be so lucky.

He looked at the TV again. There wasn't much else to do now but watch TV and let Ichigo sleep. This was going to be a boring morning. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and picked up the remote. He lazily started to flip through the channels. Hopefully, he could find something that would hold his interest for a while.

* * *

Ichigo was back at work again and there was no end in sight with his paperwork. He needed a small break. He got up and did a little walking around the halls, ignoring people. He might just go and see Amon. He didn't leave on the best of terms yesterday with his friend. He walked down to the elevators and waited for a cabin to come up. The doors opened and he went to get in but he paused. He took in the three people on the elevator. One was Amon, the other to his surprise was Shinohara, and then there was a blonde between them… He wasn't sure of…

The two stared at each other for a quick moment. Ichigo felt uneasy around the blonde dressed in slippers and suspenders. He looked like a loose cannon to be honest. Especially, with those weird red stitches in his skin and that creepy grin smeared across his face. Ichigo took a small step back only to have the blonde grab him and yank him into the cabin by the front of his suit.

"Hello, carrot top," the blonde said, jumping up and roughly running his hands through Ichigo's hair, pulling a little a bit. "So this is your real hair! I kind of like it! Are these highlights?"

"Let go of my head," Ichigo pushed the teen off and stood up, his hair was now a mess. He looked more than a little frazzled.

"Suzuya, that's enough," Shinohara snapped, squeezing the teen's shoulder. "You've done enough damage this evening. What a mess we have to clean up because of you."

Ichigo tried to get his hair back to where it was supposed to be as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Ichigo got off with the other three right behind him. Amon walked up to him and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"He's not my favorite person either," Amon whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Who is he anyway?" Ichigo whispered back.

"He's Shinohara's new underling. His name his Suzuya Juzo," Amon said, shaking his head. "He's got to clear up a mess that Suzuya made this evening before he takes that brat elsewhere for the night."

"Like what sort of a mess?" Ichigo inquired.

"You don't want to know," Amon grimaced.

"Hey, you two, what are you being so secretive about, hm?" the blonde asked, getting between them from behind, and hung off their shoulders. "Is it a good story? I love good stories!"

The two men groaned in response and knocked the brat off them.

"Ah, come on, don't be like that," Suzuya said, slapping both men hard on the back. Both nearly yelped from the sheer force of the hit.

"Suzuya, stop fooling around and come with me, please," Shinohara said sternly as Suzuya hurried over to him. "I've got him from here, Amon. You have second shift tomorrow so you go on home."

"Yes, sir," Amon said, motioning Ichigo to follow him.

"Hey! Hey wait! Carrot top! Are you the one that the ghouls around here call Hawk?" the blonde asked as Shinohara grabbed the boy by his arm.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't need to be bothered by you right now," Shinohara snapped.

"Aw, I'm just asking a question. You're being mean," Suzuya pouted, before turning back to Ichigo and Amon as they waited for an elevator. "Well, carrot top, are you Hawk or not?"

Ichigo was trying his hardest to ignore him as he waited for an elevator to come back to this floor. Amon could see the strained look on Ichigo's face.

"What's the matter, carrot top? Cat got your tongue?" Suzuya chuckled and tried to pull out of Shinohara's grasp. "Hey, let me talk to him!"

"Suzuya, come this way," Shinohara said, pulling his underling down the hall. "Kurosaki doesn't need you all over him."

Ichigo and Amon let out a long sigh of relief with that brat out of their hair—for now. The elevator finally arrived on their floor and they got on. Ichigo brought it back down to his floor and walked Amon into his office. Ichigo shut the door right.

"Wow! You have a lot of paperwork," Amon commented and Ichigo sighed, flopping back down into his office chair.

"Please, don't remind me," Ichigo groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Amon took the seat in front of the desk looking at Ichigo moan. He then picked up and looked at some of the papers.

"If you want I can help you with some of this—"

"Please!" Ichigo almost shouted, standing back up in a flash.

Amon leaned back hard in seat a little shocked at Ichigo's quick response. He cleared his throat and slowly leaned forward again.

"Okay, okay! Give me a pen," Amon choked out as Ichigo sat back down and fished out a pen out of the desk drawer. "I had no idea you were this backlogged."

"I'm more than backlogged…" Ichigo grumbled, picking up his own pen and started to work again. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem," Amon said, scooting up a little closer to the desk so he could work.

The two remained quiet for a while as they just worked on the backlogged mountain of papers. Amon finally looked up at Ichigo as he put some information into the computer.

"Ichigo… About last night… I didn't mean to push you like I did," Amon said as Ichigo turned his head to look at him. "I was angry with what I was hearing and I…"

"It's just water under the bridge. I'm not worried about it," Ichigo smiled but Amon could read between that. That wasn't a happy smile, it was sad. "I wasn't exactly hospitable either so we're even."

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

Amon sighed again, looking at Ichigo's puzzled face.

"That fake smile of yours," Amon grumbled and Ichigo's smile faded. "I don't like it. What's really going on with you?"

Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip. He was unsure of what to say.

"Well, are you going to answer me? I'm very worried about you," Amon snapped, throwing the pen down on the desk and cross his arms. "You haven't been yourself lately. To be frank, you're scaring the shit out of me. Ever since you had that odd fainting spell a few weeks ago… You've been acting oddly."

"You're worrying too much," Ichigo snorted, waving him off.

"I am not," Amon got to his feet and slammed his hands on the desk. His face scrunched in anger. "Stop it with this act of yours, Ichigo! You think I haven't noticed?!"

"N-noticed what?"

"You're more than tired of this job! I can see it in your eyes and your body language! You're sick, aren't you? It's scaring you."

Ichigo just looked up at him a little wide-eyed. Sick? Yeah, in a sense he was. Ichigo put on a small smile.

"Yeah… I am," Ichigo mumbled as Amon's angry look softened a bit.

"Have you been to a doctor?" he asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"No… I don't want to see a doctor."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. Are we going to start a fight again like we did last night?"

Amon stopped the words from coming out of his mouth. Damn, he was right. He closed his eyes and let out a long, heavy sigh. They were back to fighting yet again. This wasn't good. He sat back down, running a hand down his face. Amon was just worried and angry about everything that was happening. He didn't like fighting and if Ichigo really was sick the last thing the man needed was more stress.

"No, I don't want to fight again," Amon mumbled, crossing his arms. "I just…"

"I'll be fine! Honest! Don't stress over me," Ichigo said, going back to the computer. "I like you better as friend than a mother hen."

Amon wanted to say something but thought better of it. He bit tongue and went back to working on the papers in front of him. He looked over at Ichigo as he stared blankly into the computer screen. He drew in a breath.

"I still think you should—"

"Ah-ah. No. Drop it."

"Tch… Fine. Consider it dropped."

* * *

Amon eventually left for the night to get some sleep. Ichigo continued to work a long after Amon left. He was alone in his office still working on paperwork and the computer. He took this time to pull off a little more information for Yoshimura with another USB drive. It was getting close to the end of his shift and he could see some heavy rain hitting his large window. He couldn't wait to go and get the sleep he wanted so badly.

He started to organize the papers for tomorrow. It would help get things done come tomorrow. He cleaned up his area as well and got rid of any unneeded clutter. He just needed to change his clothes and head back home. He gathered his things and started towards the door. Sleep really sounded good right now.

 _ **King!**_

Ichigo's gloved hand hovered over the door handle. Was that… His hollow? This couldn't be good.

 _Yes, what is it?_

 _ **What the hell is your problem?! This world is still flooded! It's not as bad as it was but it's not great. What's keeping you from pulling the plug?**_

 _I… I don't know…_

 _ **You don't know?! You're pissing me off! Figure it out and do it fast!**_

 _What does that mean?_

 _ **Our time is nearly up. Whatever is still bothering you, you need to get rid of it! You don't want to become a beast, do you?**_

 _Absolutely not!_

 _ **Then take a look at yourself and figure out what's broken and repair it like the midget said to do.**_

 _I-I don't know! Honest, I don't! I… I just… What's keeping me from… I…_

 _ **Damn it! Hurry up! My time is super limited! I can't hold on for much longer! Get the hell out of this building! Move it, move it!**_

Ichigo swung the door open and quickly shut it back, starting towards the elevators. Clearly, his hollow was scared and that couldn't be good.

 _Keep calm…_ Ichigo thought, looking up a camera. _I can't act oddly with cameras all over the building._

He waited as a couple more people joined him. He needed to call Toshiro and tell him to get ready but he couldn't do that with everyone around him. The soul phone would be impossible for them to see. He'd have to wait until he got out of the building. Finally an elevator arrived. He went to get on only see Shinohara and Suzuya! Damn his luck.

"Oh-no," he groaned under his breath.

"Hello again, Mr. Carrot Top," he the blonde waved as the others in the hall looked at Ichigo.

"Good bye—Eep!"

Ichigo went to turn around but was quickly jerked back into the cabin by the creepy blonde. Those still standing in the hall took a couple steps back not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on. They would catch the next one down.

"Suzuya, stop that!" Shinohara snapped as the doors closed.

"This hair of yours… I like it so, so much," Suzuya said, playing with Ichigo's hair again. "It's softer than it looks! Soft… Soft… Soft…"

"Get off me," Ichigo snapped, pushing the blonde back again. "Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki, he heard about you just recently and he has wanted to meet you since," Shinohara said, scratching the back of his head. "He's sort of idolized you a bit."

"A bit?!" Ichigo growled.

"You're Hawk like I thought! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," Suzuya grinned, looking up at Ichigo and wildly shook his hand. "You're rather tall! But not as tall as that friend of yours! That Amon fellow! Now he's really, really tall."

"Uh, yeah…" Ichigo heard the ding of the elevator. It wasn't the lobby but he wasn't going to stay with the crazy in the cabin. "Later!"

"Aw, hold on! I'm not finished talking to you yet, Mr. Carrot Top," Suzuya said, grabbing Ichigo again and looked at those just outside the elevator. "Sorry, losers, catch the next one."

Suzuya hit the close door button a couple of times and the doors shut again. Ichigo let out a growl. He just wanted off this damn elevator. He turned his glare at Shinohara.

"Keep him in check," Ichigo snapped at Shinohara. "I don't need this sort of stress right now!"

"I'm completely sorry about this! He's been in an odd mood all evening," Shinohara said, glaring down at his new charge.

"And another thing! Hand it over," Ichigo snapped, holding out his hand. "My wallet, right now!"

"Wow! You actually noticed I took it," he said a little impressed, handing Ichigo his wallet back.

"Plus the money."

"Aw, but that's the good stuff."

Suzuya handed Ichigo a wad of crumpled yen notes. Ichigo snatched them and put them back in his wallet.

"Suzuya, what's your problem tonight?" Shinohara asked as the blonde shrugged. "Apologize to him! This is no way for any investigator to act."

"Right, right! I am soooo sorry, Mr. Carrot Top, for taking your wallet," he said with a ridiculously deep bow. "There? Are you happy?"

"No, not really," Ichigo grumbled.

"But I thought it was a good apology. I bowed and everything," he pouted, giving Ichigo the puppy-dog eyes.

 _I want to knock the shit out him!_

 _ **You're not the only one but keep calm.**_

 _I'm trying to. I'm really trying..._

The elevator dinged again and Ichigo turned to get off again. Suzuya went to grab him once more. Oh, no not this time. Shinohara went to pull the blonde's hand back but Ichigo reacted faster. He twisted the brat's arm hard and flipped him out of the elevator with surprising speed and force. Suzuya landed hard on his back sliding the tile flooring. He sat up rubbing his lower back as he turned to look at Ichigo, who was towering over him with a nasty look on his face. Suzuya just smiled and got up to his feet. He quickly went after Ichigo, pulling out his quinque knife. This was going to be fun. He kind of wanted to see if Hawk lived up to his reputation.

"Suzuya Juzo, stop! Don't you dare do it," Shinohara jumped out of elevator and went to grab the blonde and just missed.

Ichigo wasn't going to let this nut job get away with this crap any more. He grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it again until the blade was forced out of his hand. He then shoved the boy in a wall but the blond pushed off with is arms, knocking Ichigo back with hard shoulder to Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo staggered slightly. He didn't have the time for this. He kid came down with a hard fist, which Ichigo quickly caught within his opened hand. The blonde whistled obviously impressed.

"Hey, you really are good," he grinned in a menacing way. "But I want to—"

He was cut off instantly by a gloved hand grabbing his face and slamming him hard to the tiled floor. He struggled trying to get Ichigo's right hand off his face. He started clawing and kicking but Ichigo wasn't letting up. Honestly, Ichigo was smothering him by covering his nose and mouth. Ichigo had enough and he was proving his point. He was not in the mood and he didn't have the time to deal with this nutter.

"Lets goeth of meeth," Suzuya snapped under Ichigo's hard pressed hand. "Can'th breatha!"

"Then keep your hands off me from here on out," Ichigo growled, pulling his hand back quickly.

He then picked the teen up roughtly by his suspenders and threw him at straight at Shinohara. The man just did catch his charge as he was slammed against a wall. Everyone in the hall just started at Ichigo, awestruck. Clearly he was in a piss poor mood. A lot had never actually seen him working out in the field and were stunned but how quick and strong he was.

"Keep that damn bastard in check," Ichigo hissed though his clinched teeth, pointing a finger at a stunned Shinohara. "I'm not well and I can't handle stresses like him! He tries a stunt like that again… So help me… Neither one of you will like me!"

Ichigo then turned and headed towards the steps. He was close enough to the ground level that he might as well continue down from there. He hurried down the stairs, bushing passed people as he tried to get out of the building. He knew he couldn't stay much longer. He could feel it in his bones. His time was getting closer with each step he took. He finally got off on the ground floor and opened the door. He tried not to look too suspicious as he moved across the lobby. His eyes were actually starting to hurt. Yeah, not good.

He finally made it to the doors and hurried out of them. He needed to get away and quick. He knew where he needed to go. He need to head toward the old warehouses. He finally made it off the property and ducked into a secluded area away from people. He pulled out his soul phone and hunkered down out of sight if anybody passing by. He dialed the number and waited for Toshiro to pick up.

" **Hello? Kurosaki?"**

"Y-yeah, it's me. It's starting," Ichigo whispered, feeling his muscles cramp up. "Ow... I'm going to a head over to the location. I'll meet you there."

" **Can you make it alone? I can come to where you are if you need help."**

"I'll make it on my own but I'm hurting quite a bit so it might take me a while. I don't think I should use sonido. It might make things worse."

" **Understood. I'll meet you at warehouse B1. Call me if something should happen and you can't make it alone."**

"Okay, I will. See you soon."

Ichigo hung up and painfully got to his feet. He had a little bit of a hike so he had better hurry. The rain was was just pouring down and of all times to forget his coat. It wasn't like he could go back and get it. That late fall air mixed with his soaked suit did nothing but add to his misery. Not mention his hat so that left him a little more open to attack. Just his damn luck. He needed to keep moving and hopefully make it to the warehouse without causing alarm.

 _ **Keep going… I'm trying as hard as I can to keep from...**_

 _Just hold out long enough for me to get to the warehouses! How much longer do you have?_

 _ **Not much. Have you figured how to drain your inner world yet? Seriously you need to figure this out right now!  
**_

 _I'm trying but I can't really think too well at the moment!  
_

 _ **I don't give a damn! FIX IT! What's keeping you from figuring it out?**_

 _I don't know! Stop yelling, you're not help me!_

 _ **And you're not helping yourself either! King, do something quick!**_

 _Like what? If you have an idea let me know! Because I can't figure it out!_

 _ **You really do piss me off! Think, dumbass! What's keeping this world flooded?! Whoa! Watch it!**_

Ichigo raced in front of a truck just missed getting hit by it. That was way too close. He had to keep his mind on his surroundings as well. What was it that he was missing? Either his hollow didn't know or he was hoping Ichigo would figure it out on his own. He didn't know what it was! He was trying his hardest to figure out his own riddle.

He raced out across a small bridge pushing through people as he looked down at the rising water below him. The raging water glittered in the city lights. He needed to make a mental list of what needed to be done to keep his mind. What was it? He accepted his fate, although reluctantly. He knew he couldn't fix his past mistakes but he had to keep moving forward. He had to face his fears and not run from them. He had to stop being a fool and take charge of his life again. So what else was there? What was he missing…? What was it that…

His will… His resolve… That's what he was missing. He was missing his resolve to do what he needed to get. He wasn't pushing himself quite hard enough to accomplish his goals. He still had his doubts about everything. He needed to push his doubts back and remove them from his mind. He needed to believe in himself again. He had a whole list of things he needed to do but he needed to believe he could accomplish them. He needed his resolve to push him forward and his self-belief to stomp out his doubts.

He needed the old Ichigo back; his teenage self. He needed to take risks, be reckless, be optimistic, and not care what others thought all the time. He needed to fight for what he believed in, go all out, never give up, and push against the grain. He had been hiding who he truly was just to impress the wrong people and they weren't ever impressed from the beginning. He had been a tool. A cog in a horrible machine and he was breaking away from that. He was much more than that. He never should have become a ghoul investigator and he never should have left his friends and family back in Karakura Town. No more lying to others and no more lying to himself. He was Kurosaki Ichigo and he didn't need to be anyone else but his truest self.

This of course meant he had to say good bye to this life and all the people he cared about as an investigator. That meant everyone he had grown attached to. Akane, Amon, Kaneki, Ryoko, Kusaba, and as much as it pained him to admit it even that bastard Mado. That was going to be the hardest thing to throw out all those people and a few more but if he wanted to keep moving forward something had to be removed to make a clear path. Sacrifices were needed to make everything work in his favor. He also needed to put that resolved into saying good bye to this life and all that live in it. He had new life and they weren't going to be part of it.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered finally accepting what needed to be done as he continued down the street.

 _ **HAHAHAHAAAA! You have finally pulled that plug! Keep going and get rid of it all! Hold on that will power of yours and keep going! Never let go!**_

"I'm not going to. Not this time or ever again!"

Ichigo grinned and continued to weaving between people as he worked his way to his destination. He really had been a fool to forget so much of himself. He was the king and he dictated what he did with his life. No damn government agency was going to hold him back ever again. He had finally regained his crown with all its beautiful imperfections.

* * *

Toshiro arrived at the warehouse first already being closer to the location. He had brought some supplies with him. He didn't know what Ichigo might need. He was up on the second floor where what looked to have been a large open office area. He started to set things up as he waited. So far Ichigo hadn't called so things must still be okay. He looked at his phone for the time. It was nearly 6:30 in the morning. The waiting game was getting to him a little bit. He was genuinely worried for the former substitute-shinigami. Hopefully he hadn't collapsed somewhere.

 **Click-tic-tic…**

What was that? He turned to where he heard the sound in the cold darkness. He all he saw were a few scattered rusting old desks and file cabinets sitting in the distant shadows. Most likely it was something falling from the ceiling. Given how this place looked he was surprised the city hadn't torn them down yet. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose turning back to what he was doing. Where was that that idiot—

Toshiro felt something pierce through his shoulder from behind. He looked down to see a sharp kagune impaling his shoulder all the way through. He was picked up off his feet and thrown into air. Damn it! He was so preoccupied with Kurosaki he didn't even notice the bastard. He'd have to work on that. Toshiro managed to right himself just before he hit the floor. He landed squarely on his feet and stood up straight. Anger was chiseled into his face as he looked at the ghoul in the ugly colored suit. Honestly, who wears a canary yellow suit?

"Wow, I am thoroughly impressed. You actually landed on your feet like a little kitty-cat," the ghoul grinned, looking at Toshiro rather amused. "And you're still standing on top of that. Most that I've can barely take a knee."

"I'm conditioned for pain," Toshiro snapped. "I've been hit by a lot worse."

"Oh? Well, I'll admit that's a surprise. Hit by much worse, you say? It seem that maybe I need to try harder to outdo whatever struck you before," the ghoul leered as he charged at Toshiro. "You highly embarrassed me yesterday and in front of Kirishima no less! That is completely unforgivable! I'm not having that go unpunished! Die!"

He made a perfect jab at the boy's head but Toshiro ducked and slid between the man's legs with practiced ease. Damn, who the hell was this kid? He swung around again only to see the brat jump up and get round house kicked in the head. He stumbled back barely able to keep from falling to the old, filth covered floor. That actually hurt. This kid wasn't what he was expecting. The brat then ran to his large duffel bag and hastily pulled something out. A sword? A real genuine katana was in that boy's hands. Toshiro unsheathed it and held out it in front like the veteran fighter that he was. The ghoul grinned with amusement at the child. Was this brat actually serious? No steel blade, no matter how sharp, could cut him. Poor dear was was going to find that out the hard way.

"Hahahaha! Bravo! Bravo!" the ghoul clapped mockingly, glaring at his white haired prey. "So you wish to exchange blades? I'm very happy to oblige!"

The kagune that was wrapped around his right arm changed from a sharp point to a large sharp blade. He brush back a piece of purple hair and smiled. Pity, this boy had no idea what he was truly up against. This was going to be good and well worth the effort. He was going to slice the brat into pieces and enjoy his flesh as a victory meal.

"En garde," he gave toothy girn but the boy seemed to care less.

The ghoul once again made the first move. He'd cut right through the piece of junk sword. His kagune meet the silver blade with an unyielding force. He pushed down but the boy's blade wasn't giving any. If anything the katana was cutting into his kagune. The boy had his other arm up, pressing against the back of the blade for support. How was this kid able to withstand him? Suddenly, the kid mustered up the strength that pushed the ghoul back and he quickly swung his own blade. The blade was nothing but a flash of light as it tore through his atrocious suit and into the skin of his upper torso. The ghoul stumbled back looking down at the blood soaking into his suit.

That wasn't a quinque blade, he knew that, so how did…? He needed to concentrate on healing but he noticed his wound wasn't closing as fast as it should. He suddenly felt a sharp force puncture through his shoulder. He made the mistake of taking his eyes off the kid but how did the brat get behind him so quickly? He was then swung around and blade was torn from his shoulder.

"AAAAGH!" the ghoul hit the floor bloodied and in pain.

"An eye for an eye," the young captain smirked, swinging his blade a couple of times to remove the unwanted blood. "Turnabout his fair play."

"H-how? That is nothing but a steel blade," the ghoul growled with a horrified look. "It shouldn't cut my skin! What is that atrocious thing?!"

Toshiro just smirked and held the blade into what little light was in through the large, filth covered windows.

"It is not steel nor is it a quinque," Toshiro said, taking a step forward and then appeared in the ghoul's face with a hard kick.

The bastard was knocked back again along the empty, dusty floor. How did that brat move like that…? Wait, Hawk, could do the same thing. He stared wide-eyed at the boy as he walked towards him. He painfully stumbled to his feet his suit taint a brownish black from the dust on the floor. Clearly, he had to take this a lot more seriously. Not only was the blade unknow to him so was the being standing before him. He needed to take this thing out before anything happened. He came at the boy with everything he had. The boy struggled just a pinch but he countered the sharp kagune blow for blow. In a fit of rage the ghoul opted to do a stupid stunt. He pushed the boy's blade down just enough, sacrificing a bit of leg to get his teeth in close for a bite. He latched on and bit into the boy's face just below Toshiro's eye. His teeth managed to tear off a small section of the kid's pale skin. He used his lips to push the piece of flesh farther into his mouth.

The ghoul stumbled back looking at boy's pained expression as blood poured from the jagged crater. He stared to chew on the small chunk of flesh but a look of disgust took over his face. He quickly spit out the vile flesh he had worked so hard for. That was the worst taste he had ever experienced. He almost wanted to vomit from the vileness of it. He looked up at the boy, spitting blood from his mouth.

"I hope you know I'm the one that's playing with you, you bastard," Toshiro growled, lightly touching his heavily bleeding wound. "Honestly, I've never fought a ghoul before and I'm _only_ engaging you out of curiosity. You've surprised a few times but I'm _not_ impressed. I'm more _pissed_ now than anything for you taking a bite out of me."

"Not impressed?! You are _not_ impressed by me?! How dare you," he yelled, his red eyes flaring as bright as they could. "I'll... I'll show you just how impressive I can be! I'll impress you, shock you, and scare you, you vile thing!"

"By all means, try it," Toshiro snorted, making a come gesture for the ghoul to make his next move. "I'm waiting."

That was the final straw! The ghoul let out an enrage yell and charged straight for that little monster. He was going to get retribution for everything this boy had done to him. He was about on top of the boy we he felt something snatch the top of his, pulling his head with a hard snap. He let out a yelp as he fell back onto the floor with loud meaty thud. He didn't even have time to open his eyes when someone grabbed the front of suit and tossed him across the open space. He hit the floor rolling, kicking up all manner of dust and debris before slamming into an old desk. He rested face down on the cold floor. What the hell just happened? He coughed trying to clear his throat as he craned his head up to see a man standing not that far from him. He's eyes narrowed in anger before widening into a look of pure terror. The man was dressed in a deep black suit, a blood red shirt, and a bright white necktie. It the was trademark look of very a notorious CCG investigator. There stood at very irate Hawk in all of his glory.

How did Hawk end up in this old abandoned place? There was no way he knew to come to the warehouses. This was bad. This was _very_ bad. He still remembered the investigator's warning all too clearly. What had he done? He pushed up on his elbows to get a better look at his new attacker. Hawk's expression of anger far surpassed that night at the church. Suddenly, something caught his eyes and left him shaking even more. His fiery red eyes soon connected with electric gold. His mouth opened in disbelief. All this time Hawk was... Hawk was the _yellow-eyed_ ghoul? His focus then turned back to the boy as he cleared his throat and looked up the investigator beside him.

"You're a bit late, Kurosaki," Toshiro grumbled, looking up at Ichigo. "I was getting worried about you."

"Yeah, well… I had to fight foot traffic to get here. Rain or not people don't move," Ichigo snorted, pulling off his gloves showing long black talons. "You're not too hurt, are you, Toshiro?"

"No. So, by chance do you know this asshole?" Toshiro asked, turning back to the quivering ghoul.

"Oh, yeah, he's the famous Gourmet. Tsukiyama, I seemed to have made a large mistake with you," Ichigo growled, looking through his shaggy orange and white hair. "I'm going to fix that mistake here and now. I was angry when you attacked Kaneki and his friends but to go after one of my closest friends… That is the last mistake you'll ever make."

Tsukiyama looked up locked in fear at Ichigo as the investigator advanced towards him. Tsukiyama felt a fear he had never felt before. A real, primal fear. His body refused to stop trembling and his heart raced faster and faster with each step Ichigo made. He was having to fight his body to get up and run. He finally snap his body awake and quickly rolled over and tried to crawl away as fast as he could. Only to find Ichigo suddenly standing before him clearly out of nowhere. He tried to get up at that point and run but he was pushed down with a firm foot on his back. The pressure of being pinned did his wounds no good as they started to bleed a little more. At this point there was not other option, his pride and dignity be damned.

"Pl-please! Don't kill m-me! I... I-I had no idea he w-was a friend of yours," Tsukiyama cried as his voice squeaking slightly. He struggling to squirm out from under Ichigo's foot. "I'm b-b-being honest about that! I didn't kn-know!"

"Honest or not, Tsukiyama, I'm not letting you leave this building alive," Ichigo snarled, his eyes narrowing. "I gave you a chance once. You're not getting another and I'm going to fix this mistake."

"Pl-please! Please, I-I had no idea! I sw-swear to you," Tsukiyama cried out as tears started to pour from his eyes. "I would h-have never pursued h-him had I known! Pl-please! I beg of you! I d-don't want to die!"

"Tell, me something... Is this how your victims sounded as you toyed with them before killing them? Did they begged for their lives like you're doing this very second? I'm sure they did," Ichigo hissed, pressing down harder into Tsukiyama's spine. "You didn't kill to _survive._ No, instead you killed for the _pleasure_ of it! I want you to feel every bit of their pain and their terror as you stole their lives! You will find no mercy from me! I never should have let you lived that night at the church!"

"Pl-please, don't do this! I'm s-sorry! You can't imagine h-h-how sorry am! I'll find some w-way to repent for what I've d-done," Tsukiyama cried out, tears pouring from his eyes. "Pl-please, oh, please! Sp-spare me! I'll change this t-time! That's a pr-promise! I _won't ever_ hurt another soul! Just l-let me live!"

"Bullshit! You're lying! You're nothing but lies. You're not sorry for a damn thing. You're only saying all this trash to get out the mess you're in," Ichigo snapped. "I told you I'm fresh out of mercy and you're going to be my last target as an investigator! I'm glad I can do one last good deed to this city before I go."

Ichigo raised his hand feeling the hilt of a sword manifest in his fingers. He looked to see the large blade in his grasp but it looked like a distortion of the air this world. The strange zanpakuto didn't look like it had changed too much since he used it last. Then again, if this blade was constructed out of his emotions the way it was now was completely acceptable as far Ichigo cared. Tsukiyama was going to feel his anger and hate. He flipped the blade down aiming the sharp time of blade down at teh ghoul's speeding heart.

"DON'T! PL-PLEASE," Tsukiyama screamed at the top of his lungs. "DON'T K-KILL MEEE! I'M BEGGING! I-I-I'LL CHANGE THIS T-TIME! BELIEVE ME!"

Ichigo looked over at Toshiro breifly. It was clear by the vacant expression on the small captain's face that he didn't care what Ichigo did. Fine by him. He said not a word as he brought the transparent blade down right through Gourmet's heart. It went straight through like a hot knife in butter. The ghoul choked for but a moment before became a lifeless on the floor. This was only part one. Ichigo pulled the blade back and removed his foot from the corpse. Toshiro and Ichigo only at to wait for a moment as Tsukiyama's soul rolled out of his body huffing and puffing. He sat up and grabbing his chest only to find a hard plate with a short metal chain hanging from it. He turned ever so slight to right and spotted his lifeless body right next to him. How did…? He looked down to the blood covering his clothes and the gapping hole where his was. He let out shriek as the scooted away from his lifeless body. How could this be real? This had to be some sort of horror illusion, a nightmare! There was no why the corpse could be him! Noticing he wasn't alone he turned to look up at Hawk and the white haired boy. They just started down at him with nothing but contempt.

"It's your turn," Ichigo said, stepping back as he looked at Toshiro. "I can't do anything more."

"Wh-what?" Tsukiyama choked out as Toshiro quickly advance on him. "What's g-going on?! What are you going to d-do to me?! Keep away! K-keep awa-a-ay! Stay back! STAY BAAACK!"

"Hmhm... Look at you now. Cowering and sniveling. I told you I wasn't impressed and now I'm more than just disappointed. You're dead if you hadn't noticed," Toshiro said, pointing the corpse as he stepped over it. "That being said, you fall under my jurisdiction."

"I-I… What?! I don't understand! G-get away from me," he went to swing his right arm only to find his kagune wasn't there. He tried to manifest it but it wouldn't materialize. "NOO! NONONONOOO! That's not possible! Where's my kagune?! Why can't I manifest it?!"

"Ghouls and humans are the same in death," Toshiro stated, bringing his zanpakuto around in front. "And I'm not human as I'm sure you've realized. I'm a shinigami."

"Sh-sh-shinigami? What?!" Tsukiyama squeaked out, trying to keep moving backwards. "Th-that can't b-be true! There's not such thing!"

"It is true and it's time I stopped chatting and do my damn job," Toshiro said coldly, flipping the blade around so the end of the hilt faced the ghoul.

He jumped the ghould slammed the hilt down hard on his forehead. He quickly jumped back as rumbled sound alerted him that Gates of Hell had been summoned. Gates appeared all too in all its gigantic, skeletal glory. Tsukiyama just started up at the horrible structure. Toshiro and Ichigo quickly got out of the way as the doors opened to welcome its newest resident.

"What is this?" Tsukiyama yelled, getting to his feet and tried to run.

"The Gates of Hell," Toshiro clarified over the roar of Gates. "Judgement."

"Wha...? NOOO," Tsukiyama felt a chain suddenly wrap around his neck pulling him toward the opened gates. "H-help me! Please, help me! I don't w-want to go! SAVE MEEEE!"

More dark chains erupted from the massive gate, wrapping tightly around him. He fell to the hard floor as was quickly pulled towards the dark void. With his one free arm he tried to hold onto to anything but the floor was nothing but dirty old concrete. There was nothing to grasp the only desk near him was still too far away. Then, with one hard tug Tsukiyama flew into the air and pulled inside the gate with the blink of an eye. He let out one final scream as the gates slammed shut and vanished into nothingness.

There was a long awkward pause as the pair stared at the the now blank space. There was eerie silence that followed as neith one of them made a sound about what they witnessed. It was over and done with and they could finally have some peace at long last. Toshiro turned to look at the bloodied corpse not that far from them. He needed to figure what do with it. It would only be a few short hours before the first signs of decay would start to set in and given the situation that was the last thing they needed. Suddenly Ichigo let out hiss of pain before he fell to his knees. Toshiro turned to down look at him. He did not look well. Toshiro dropped Hyorinmaru to the floor and crouched down to Ichigo's level. It was clear that Ichigo was in great pain. It looked like the transformation was finally be starting to take full affect.

"Is your head's hurting?" Toshiro asked, noticing blood slide down Ichigo's face, hand and arm. "Did you get cut? I didn't see him strike you."

"No, he never even touched me…" he slowly pulled is trembling hand back as Toshiro saw the beginning of a white horn, peeking out from under Ichigo's mop-top. "M-my time is truly up... I don't know how m-much I'll progress into a hollow."

"How is your inner world? Are you…?" Toshiro worriedly asked.

"Hm! I'm g-going to stay me. I manage to cl-clean it up just before this h-happened," Ichigo said with pain written all over his face. "I just have t-to put up with the pain for n-now. Owww... Ugh, dammit..."

"Can't I help in some way?" Toshiro asked with concern.

"All I ask is that you j-just stay with me through this. I don't w-want to be alone."

There was no way Toshiro was just going to leave him alone in this miserable state. Ichigo had no one else to help him. He dad wasn't there and Ichigo sent Ryoko away. He didn't want her to witness what was happening to him. He didn't want to scare her. Toshiro hated to watch this unfold but there was nothing he could do to stop it. The transformation had to run its course for however long it took to complete. Ichigo was undoubtedly scared out of his mind by this fate he couldn't escape from. He owed Ichigo far too much for his service and he respected the man greatly. He wouldn't say it to Ichigo's face but he did. He also still had enough respect for his former captain to not leave his son to suffer alone.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going anywhere. It's my duty as acting captain to protect people," Toshiro said, getting up to get a dry blanket from their supplies. "And besides, if I even thought of abandoning you Isshin would have my head on a silver platter."

"Yeah, h-he would... All the same, th-thank you," Ichigo gave a ghost of smile through his pained expression.

Ichigo curled into a ball as Toshiro place the fresh blanket over the form investigator's soaked body. There really was nothing else to do now but for wait it to end and hope for the best.

(A/N So, how was the chapter? Please, tell me. I had to do some major rewrites. I also decided to throw in a little extra humor. It was getting a little too serious. So, yeah, I hope it was worth the wait!)

* * *

Not That Kind of Bunny

Short

Uta arrived at the café with a small black box in his hands. He looked around the crowded area through his dark shades. Kaneki turned at spotted the ghoul with the small box in his hands. That must be the costume. He couldn't wait to see it after his shift.

"Looking for Yoshimura?" Kaneki asked with a tray of dirty dishes in his hands.

"Yes, is he here by chance?" Uta asked and Kaneki nodded.

"Just go on up the stairs, he'll be in the first room to the right," Kaneki pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you," he said, walking toward the stairs.

Uta walked up the stairs and found the door to the right was opened. He walked over to see Yoshimura and Yomo playing with a cute little bird. A cockatiel with a star on its wing. He knocked on the door before walking in.

"Ah, Uta," Yomo said as he got to his feet.

"Hello," he waved a bit. "So this must Hetare? I must say I've never made anything for a bird before. You gave me an odd request but I quite enjoyed it to be honest. I had so much fun with it I made a few different ones."

"Do you mind showing us what you've made?" Yoshimura asked as Uta took the bird into his hand.

"That's what I'm here for… But I want them to be a surprise so…" he walked the bird over a corner where it was hard for Yoshimura and Yomo to see. "I want see what looks best of the bird."

They waited a couple of minutes as Uta struggled with the bird a little. Once done he walked over and held out the bird. The two men looked a little horrified.

"Well, how's this one?" Uta asked as Yoshimura shook his head and Yomo covered his face.

"When I said a bunny costume I didn't mean a Playboy Bunny," Yomo grumbled.

The bird was dressed in tight, bright red outfit complete with fake boobs at the front and little bunny ears. The bird looked highly embarrassed sitting in Uta's hands.

"I think it's cute," Uta sighed and then smiled at the bird.

"Please tell me that was meant as a joke?" Yoshimura asked and Uta laughed.

"Yeah, it's a joke. Like I said, I had fun," Uta answered turning and walked back over to the corner.

No doubt Mrs. Fueguchi wasn't happy about such a horrible outfit. They waited quietly as Uta worked with the bird again. He turned around and presented them with the next outfit.

"I ought to throw you out of here," Yomo snapped with an angry look on his face..

"Uta, is that with I think it is?" Yoshimura asked, looking uneasy at the odd costume.

The bird with the exception of its wings, beak, tail, and feet was clad in shiny black leather with matching leather rabbit ears.

"Ta-da! A dominatrix outfit," Uta beamed. "This was super fun to make."

"Get that bird out of that," Yomo growled looking at the bird who seemed to be more than a little traumatized. "If I see it again I'm going to burn it."

"Fine, fine," Uta waved the man off, taking the bird back to the corner.

The two men waited to see what else Uta had sewn up and yet feared it. Ryoko was dealing with this better than they thought. She'd been in Playboy outfit and a dominatrix outfit. What else did Uta have up his sleeve?

"All done," Uta said, turning around with the bird in a new outfit. "Well, how's this one?

She was dress in a flowing red sequin dress like outfit with a little tawny colored wig that reached down to the top of her wings. There was even a little purple something on her wings. But what stuck the most literally were the large fake boobs on the front of the sequin dress.

"Utaaaa," Yomo snapped his anger flaring a little more.

"What? It's Jessica Rabbit," Uta said with a big smile and held out a little plastic cake. "Complete with carrot cake."

Yoshimura had his back turned from them, trying his hardest not to laugh. He wasn't succeeding all that well.

"You really think that's funny?" Yomo asked as Yoshmura tried to wave him off. "Uta, you had better stop kidding around."

"All right. Ruin all my fun," Uta groaned, walked back over to the corner.

A couple of minutes later he presented them with bird once again in another outfit

"Well, how is this one?" Uta asked as he held out the bird. "This might be right up your alley."

The bird was now in a white, super puffy bunny outfit with little bunny ears and a little cotton tail at the base of the bird's tail. The bird even had a little plastic Easter basket in its beak.

"Why didn't you put the bird in that from the start?" Yomo asked, running a hand down his face.

"Because I wanted to see your faces," Uta said with a sly smile. "I must say that was quite amusing. At least Yoshimura got a laugh out of it."

Yomo turned to look at the aging manager and the man shrugged.

"The last outfit got me," he said as Yomo shook his head. "You'll have to forgive me for laughing."

"Uta, that's the outfit we want," Yomo pointed at the bird.

"I figured as much," he said, setting the bird on the table and went to collect his outfits from the corner. "You know… That was a very well behaved bird to let me do what I did. I honestly thought I would have had a fight on my hands. That's the most well behaved bird I've ever seen."

"Yes, Hetare, is a very timid bird," Yoshimura said, looking down at the bird in the bunny costume. "How much do we owe you?"

"All that was scrap fabric. No charge," Uta said, turning back to them with his outfits back in the box. "All that would have just been thrown out otherwise."

"Well, thank you for making it," Yoshimura said as Uta started towards the door.

"By the way… Why did you want the bird in a bunny costume?" Uta asked, looking back at the bird. "Yomo was a little vague on the details. I mean it's cute but…"

Yomo and Yoshimura looked at each other.

"For Touka. She loves rabbits and she's been a little down lately," Yomo said quickly. "I thought this might lighten her mood."

"To each their own," Uta shrugged. "I still find this to be an odd request to put a bird in a costume."

"Well, it's just an experiment," Yoshimura smiled. "Thank you for your time and coming over."

"Yeah, sure," Uta said, walking out the door. "If you want more outfits give me a call."

"Will do," Yoshimura said as he looked back at Ryoko. "I'm sorry he put you through all that. I wasn't aware that he would put you in such odd outfits."

"I didn't mind them that much but that tight leather one…" she groaned with a shudder. "Why would he put me in such an outfit?"

"It's best… You don't know…" Yomo said with a shiver as Ryoko and Yoshimura looked over at him.

"Enough said," Yoshimura nodded. "So about Touka…?"

Millie M. Banshee


	10. An End to Make Anew

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 10

An End to Make Anew

(A/N Wow, so it's finally here. Chapter 10! As for those that are asking, no, this is not a Toshiro/Ichigo romance story. I apologize if it came off like that to some and I apologize to those that were hoping that it was. I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was struggling to write this chapter to begin with and then some shit happened in my personal life that did not help my anxiety and depression. I ended up not writing for quite a while due to that. So again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts/writing_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"All I ask is that you j-just stay with me through this. I don't w-want to be alone."

There was no way Toshiro was just going to leave him alone in this miserable state. Ichigo had no one else to help him. He dad wasn't there and Ichigo sent Ryoko away. He didn't want her to witness what was happening to him. He didn't want to scare her. Toshiro hated to watch this unfold but there was nothing he could do to stop it. The transformation had to run its course for however long it took to complete. Ichigo was undoubtedly scared out of his mind by this fate he couldn't escape from. He owed Ichigo far too much for his service and he respected the man greatly. He wouldn't say it to Ichigo's face but he did. He also still had enough respect for his former captain to not leave his son to suffer alone.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going anywhere. It's my duty as acting captain to protect people," Toshiro said, getting up to get a dry blanket from their supplies. "And besides, if I even thought of abandoning you Isshin would have my head on a silver platter."

"Yeah, h-he would... All the same, th-thank you," Ichigo gave a ghost of smile through his pained expression.

Ichigo curled into a ball as Toshiro place the fresh blanket over the form investigator's soaked body. There really was nothing else to do now but for wait it to end and hope for the best.

* * *

(Present Time)

The minutes slowly ticked by as the cloud covered sun started to filter in through the dusty windows. The rain was still coming down hard at times but was supposed to clear around noon. As for the situation there wasn't much to be done but let everything run its course. For Ichigo that was complete torture. Once it hit it hit hard. Toshiro couldn't do much but watch. The captain did, however, put up a barrier to keep unwanted visitors out; both living and the dead. They didn't need other shinigami showing up and asking questions. Not to mention keeping the local hollows from also investigating.

Ichigo's body was just a total mess. In the earlier stages he had thrown up a couple of times just from the pain alone. His muscles would contort and stiffen up. His body temperature would fluctuate rabidly; one second he was freezing and the next he felt like he was on fire. His hair had started growing a lot faster. Toshiro could actually see it growing if he stared at it long enough. It now reached down below his shoulders and was a mix of bright orange and streaks of white. The horn on the left side of his head was close to maturity and was still a great source of pain. Thankfully most of the bleeding from that had stopped from but Ichigo still bled a little from his nose and mouth a times.

Ichigo skin was an unhealthy pale and looked like was on the verge of turning white. His hands were also going under a change. His fingers became armored with dark back talon on the ends. At some point Ichigo had to kick his shoes off because they were too confining. His feet had also changed. This was still just the early stages. No doubt more was to come but how much? Again it was just a waiting game.

* * *

Kaneki walked out of his apartment. It was about mid-afternoon. He had decided to play hooky that day. He just didn't feel like getting up. He sort of regretted it some but he couldn't change it now. He needed to head on over to work. He shut his door only to see a small plastic bag hanging off the door handle. He pulled it off and looked at it. This was odd. The bag contained a note and another USB drive. He opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Kaneki,_

 _I'm writing you because you need to leave your apartment for a while. I'm going to do something very stupid and I know the CCG is going to come to my apartment to do an investigation. For your safety pack some bags and relocate for a little while. I would do it by this evening and no later. I know that this is very short notice but I'm asking you to trust me. This will be the last time we communicate. I just wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure to meet you. Too bad we never really got to know each other. You take care of yourself. Give Yoshimura the last of the data on the drive. I hope this helps some._

 _Good bye._

Kaneki read it over a couple of times. The letter didn't sound good. He hurried over to Ichigo's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited but there was no reply. He knocked a little harder this time but still no one came to the door. He knocked once more but still the apartment was silent. Kaneki looked at the note again and started towards the stairs. He didn't like how this sounded.

 _Last time we communicate?_ Kaneki thought, folding the note up and slipped it into his pocket with the USB drive. _I don't like how that sounds. Not at all. I want to talk to him but… I hope he hasn't left town yet._

* * *

Ryoko was not liking the orders she was given. Not at all. She had a set of instructions on what she should do in the next few hours. It was Toshiro that told her what was happening. She wanted to see Ichigo but Toshiro said that he wasn't ready to accept visitors just yet. They had also just changed locations. It pained her not to see Ichigo but she understood. She would keep her distance until Ichigo was ready.

She still hadn't seen Kusaba for quite a while and she was worried for the former investigator. He left so bitterly the other day after he learned the truth. Perhaps it was best he wasn't around if that's how he was going to act. She ran everything over in her head as she walked down the street. She knew Ichigo wasn't dead but she had to pretend that he was. She would have to lie to everyone. She would have to say that she saw Ichigo jump from the bridge and that a shinigami also witnessed the 'suicide' and quickly collected Ichigo's soul. She had to make it sound convincing to Yoshimura and the other. She knew she could from the way she was feeling right now.

She suddenly stopped at a park entrance and looked to her right. She saw Kusaba sitting at distance on a bench with his back to her. She debated if she should walk up to him or leave him alone. If he didn't wish to talk no doubt he'd let her know. She sighed and let her feet carry her into the park and up to the bench.

"Ku-Kusaba…?" she asked softly as the man jumped a bit.

"What do you want?" he asked, keeping his back to her.

"I just want to talk…" she said, walking around the bench. "I haven't seen you in a little while. I was getting a little worried."

"There's nothing to worry about I'm still here…" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I can see but… I just wanted to tell you that Kurosaki…"

"What about him?"

"He's… He's not well… I've been barred from seeing him for the time being. I just thought you might like to know…"

"He's changing, right? Into a hollow?"

"Yes…"

Kusaba got to his feet and started to walk off. Ryoko stood there for a moment, unsure. Should she pursue him or just let him go? She bit her lip a little but picked up her feet and followed him at a small distance. She trailed behind him a few minutes before he finally stopped dead.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

"I just… I don't know…" she lightly shrugged. "I really am worried for you."

"Stop worrying over me… I'm nothing to worry over," he grumbled, pushing up his glasses.

She sighed and cast her eyes down but paused. She noticed something wrong with him. He turned around and started to walk away again.

"Kusaba, stop," she ordered and he did as instructed. "When did it happen?"

"What happen?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Th-there's a link missing from your chain," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

He put a hand on the chain and plate before walking off again.

"Kusaba!" she cried out, chasing after him. "Stop please!"

"Leave me alone," he snapped, running from her. "Go bother someone else!"

"KUSABA!" she screamed but he just kept running away from her.

She slowly came to a stop as she watched his fleeing form vanish over the crest of a hill. She looked down at her chain and silently counted her own links. They remained the same number. They had died roughly died around the same time so why was his chain…? Hitsugaya's words from the other day suddenly hit her.

 _"That chain has a time limit and it varies between people. You don't seem to be an angry person so chances are you'll last quite a while down here before your time runs out. Those that bare a grudge, grow angry, become jealous, and so on will have a much shorter time as hollows are negative souls."_

"That's right," she covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "Oh, Kusaba!"

* * *

It was just about closing time with Yoshimura and Yomo returning from their errand. Kaneki came out of the kitchen drying of his hands. He reached into pants' pocket and quickly raced around the counter.

"Yoshimura, sir," Kaneki said just as the manager started up the steps.

"Oh, Kaneki," Yoshimura said, stepping back down.

"I have this for you," he pulled out the USB drive and handed to the aging ghoul.

"Good. I'm still going over what I have from the other day," Yoshimura said, putting the drive up in his own pocket.

"There's… There's one more thing," Kaneki reached into his other pocket and held out a folded piece of paper. "This was found with the drive."

Yoshimura opened the paper and read over the writing. The look on his face worried Kaneki that much more. Yomo also had a look at the note. Both men looked at each other a little concerned and confused.

"Did he hand this to you?" Yoshimura asked.

"No, it was hanging off my door when I left," Kaneki said, fiddling a little with his apron. "I went to his door but he didn't answer. Do you think he's been caught?"

"I can't say. Finish cleaning up and then come upstairs when you're done," Yoshimura ordered.

"Yes, sir," Kaneki nodded and turned back around toward the kitchen.

* * *

Toshiro quickly went to work on getting rid of anything that could link Ichigo to his persona as Incognito. First thing that had to go was the costume. He pulled that out from under the bed. He found some old blooded clothes in a trash bag under there, too. He looked at the list in his hands. He had to clean a few bloody spots from the floor, tub, and the front door. He even grabbed the last of the artificial flowers and put them in with the old bloodied clothes.

It was close to dusk by the time Toshiro had cleaned and gathered everything to be disposed of. He made sure he had his own belongings as well. He had a lot to handle but he was going to manage. He needed to make sure nothing was found. Best place was to leave the evidence in the Dangai. The Kototsu would deposed of the evidence soon enough on its weekly cleaning. It was a pain getting a new one after Aizen destroyed the original. Thankfully, Kurotsuchi was able to develop another one and it has been working perfectly.

Toshiro opened a Senkaimon and tossed in the unwanted items. It was about time for the Kototsu to come through anyway. He closed it back up and gathered his things back to take to the new location. He'd come back in a little while to get the ball rolling with the 'suicide.' He walked out and locked the door back. There was one more loose end he needed to tie up there. He walked down the stairs and waited for Kaneki to return from work.

It didn't take too long for Kaneki to return to the apartment building and he was a little surprised to see the white haired boy standing at the base of the steps. He quickly hurried over, hoping that the kid might shine a little more light on what was going on with Ichigo.

"H-hey, um… By chance do you know what happened to Ichigo?" Kaneki asked as the kid said nothing and pulled out an odd little device from his leather coat. "I'm… I'm worried about him. Is he still in town or did he leave already?"

"You needn't worry about him. He's in good hands," Toshiro said, holding up the device.

A split second later a thick cloud erupted from the device, blasting Kaneki in the face. Toshiro quickly bolted while Kaneki was left a little dazed. Toshiro needed to make sure Kaneki had no memory of him. That was one more hanging thread tied up. Kaneki should snap out of his daze in a moment or two.

* * *

Toshiro arrived at an old abandoned two story house. The windows were boarded up and the rusted gate was chained. The yard was highly over grown with vegetation and vermin came and went freely. Honestly, the place looked like it could go at any moment but it was holding. He dropped his stuff off just inside the room Ichigo was staying in. For the most part Ichigo's transformation was complete. There were still instances when something minor would change.

"I've taken care of the evidence," Toshiro said, pulling out a battery operated lantern and turned it on. "All that's left now is the suicide."

The bright LED light lit up the old dark bedroom. Most of the original items were still there although it looked like the place had been robbed and squatted in before. A lot of the more worthless items littered the floor and graffiti covered the walls. There were even some illegal items on the floor, scattered here and there.

He walked over to Ichigo who set on the old bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Toshiro had spread out a large clean cover onto the old dusty bed. It had proved to be a better spot for Ichigo than the unforgiving cement floor of the warehouse. Even here Toshiro had to put up a barrier. He was going to make sure everything was contained.

He saw Ichigo looking at him with his golden eyes. They seemed to glow brightly in the artificial light. His gaze was intense Toshiro had noticed, and yet, there was no ill will behind his eyes. Toshiro stopped just beside Ichigo and let out a tired sigh. He set the lantern down on the old dusty nightstand. Toshiro saw a piece of paper sitting on the stand. Ichigo must have finished writing his 'suicide note.' Toshiro would take that with him when he'd leave to get the gigai ready.

"How are you feeling?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo just shrugged.

"Like shit," he grumbled into his knees.

"Should have known that answer…" Toshiro said, scratching the back of head. "I told Fueguchi what to do. She understands her orders. Your father and Urahara are also ready to do their part."

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Ichigo asked, turning to fully face Toshiro.

"The percentage for failure is low," Toshiro assured. "Try not to worry about it. Do you think you can eat something?"

"I'm doing well just holding down water," Ichigo groaned, uncurling his body and stretched out his legs. "I don't want to eat just yet."

There really was a massive change in the former substitute-shinigami. The Ichigo from last night to the Ichigo now looked like two different people, well, beings for that matter. His skin was just as white as snow and his hair now reached down to his waist still streaked with thin bands of white.

He had one lonely horn on the left side of his head that bent at sharp angles. His fingers were armored and came to sharp black tips. His feet remain somewhat like they had always been but each toe had a long talon on them, making his toes look longer. Ichigo had long since taken off his suit coat and shirt. He had several dark bands running out from a center point in his chest and around his shoulders to his back. Toshiro had a feeling that's where the lines converged in the middle of his chest was where the hollow hole would be. Ichigo's face had some odd markings of its own. His left side had short triangular stripes coming down from his hairline; the outer line being just a little longer. His right side had one single band with a slight curve that come from his hairline and ran over his eye. It ended just under his jawbone.

His mask had tried to form several times but Ichigo kept breaking it off whenever it did. It hadn't tried to form in a while now. So there was no telling what it looked like and if it would eventually over take his face. Also if needed Ichigo could call it at will like he once had. Ichigo wasn't in the mood for experimentation at the moment. He was still trying to stabilize himself and that was all he cared about.

"Are you going to be all right? This might take a while," Toshiro and as Ichigo gave a small nod.

"I think the worst of it is over with," Ichigo answered, looking at his clawed fingers and rubbed his wrist. "Huh? Looks like that's trying to grow in."

"What?" Toshiro asked as Ichigo held his arm and saw a slight red fuzz on his wrist.

Ichigo rolled up his a pant leg to look at his ankle. He didn't seem to have the hair there. AT least not yet. He checked around his neck and chest. Nothing there either, so it must just be on his wrists. He looked back down at his wrists again and shrugged.

"It's nothing," Ichigo answered dully and waved him off. "I'll be fine. As it is, you need to get ready. This is your own debut as a 'ghoul' after all. Make it good."

"Yeah, this should be interesting. So I need to look for someone with a large metal briefcase, right?" Toshiro asked, walking over to a new smaller duffel bag and pulled out some clothes.

"Yes, that's the best way to tell who's an investigator," Ichigo nodded.

"That doesn't seem too hard," Toshiro said, dropping a skull mask to the floor and rubbed his shoulder. "My shoulder's still not up to par. I used a healing kido but…"

"It's not going to give you too much trouble, is it?" Ichigo asked. "I don't want you to…"

"I'll be fine. I've fought with worse injures than this," Toshiro snorted, he also pulled out some fresh bandages for his shoulder and cheek. "This shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

Akane groaned as she started back home from the supermarket. In her hands contains several plastic bag full of groceries. She'd be going back to work in just a couple of days but she was confined to the office. She snorted at the idea. No doubt Ichigo must be swamped with work. She almost laughed at it. As much work as he left her containtly this seemed almost fair. She rounded a corner and almost ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said, quickly. She was still adjusting to having only one eye. "I didn't mean to—Mado?"

"Oh, Hayashi, I wasn't expecting to see you out and about," the old investigator said, picking up a few items that fell from the bags. "How is your eye?"

"It's… It's fine," she said as he handed back the food items.

"I'll take a couple of those bags for you," he offered, holding out his hand.

"I'm missing an eye, I'm not crippled," she huffed, walking around him.

"I'm just trying to do you a courtesy," Mado said, quickly catching up to her. "Please, allow me."

He took the bags from her left hand. She knew the old coot was up to something. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let him get far. She noticed that he had a quinque with him and his arm was out of the sling.

"You on patrol?" she asked as he sighed. "Where's Amon?"

"He's back at the office working on some of your partners' paperwork of all things," he grumbled, looking over at her. "By the way… There are some rather nasty rumors going around lately."

"What sort of rumors?" she asked, keeping her gaze forward.

"About your partner," Mado stated. "He's resigning. Did you know?"

She hung her head for a moment before giving the man a nasty glare.

"Yeah, he told me something about it," Akane said as she kept moving. "He told me he was tired of the job and wanted to leave. He didn't really elaborate."

"Amon told me the same thing."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"You are his partner. So I would assume you're his closest confidant."

"Mado, whatever his problem is, it's his and his alone. Don't go putting your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Mado adjusted his jaw are her sharp response. She was staying tightlipped. She was no fool. He smiled and decided to dig a little harder.

"About Incognito… What are your thoughts on him? I don't mean what you put in the report," Mado said as she clinched her jaw in aggravation. "We all come from battle with certain feelings we don't wish to tell. I just want your take on him. You and I are the only ones to truly fight him."

She stopped and looked right at him. His smile pulled a little wider across his sunken face.

"My thoughts? My thoughts are mine and mine alone," she snapped as Mado scowled.

"Please, I just want to know," he begged. "I found him to be a very odd person. Not really one for conflict but will fight when he has no choice. Never once did he use his kagune against me. How about you?"

"What are you trying to get at?" she huffed.

"I just want to know straight from you. Did Incognito use his kagune when you fought him?" Mado asked, moving in a little closer to her.

"No. He just used his bokken and fists," she said, stepping back from him. "It was in the report."

"You also stated that he searched through your clothes?"

"Don't bring that back up," her cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes, but he knew where to look, right? For your hidden weapons?"

"Are you trying to say… Are you trying to tell me that you think Ichigo is Incognito?" she hissed, looking disgusted. "Give me a break! Have seen how fast that bastard moves? No human can do that!"

"And yet, just briefly, you mention some sense familiarity with him in the report," Mado pressed.

"Do you know how many ghouls I've faced down that managed to get away?" she retorted. "There's a chance I faced him before."

"But what does your gut say?"

"It says it's hungry and wants to go home and eat," she went to grab the bags from his hand but he pulled them away from her. "You dick! Give me my bags back!"

"I'm asking you an honest and serious question," Mado stated, looking into Akane's angry glare.

"Mado, if you don't gave me back my groceries I'm going to hit you," she snapped, balling up her hand.

A split second later Mado did get hit in the jaw but not by Akane. She was left standing there a little stunned as Mado was slammed into an iron gate. She had seen something, no, someone land the punch. She turned to her right to see a small boy dressed in black leather pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a skeletal print on his torso and arms. Over that he wore an unzipped black leather vest and fingerless gloves. His hair was bright white and spiky. One his face wore a cheap halloween skull mask.

Mado pushed himself off the gate and looked at his mini attacker. He rubbed his sore jaw and took a step forward. He smiled at the young ghoul, spitting out a bit of blood. The kid packed one hell of a punch. He spit again and wiped his blooded lips.

"Now, what do we have here?" Mado grinned, dropping Akane's bags and pulled his briefcase out in front. "A little ghoul, perhaps?"

"But what do I have here?" the ghoul chided, pointing at Mado. "An old geezer harassing a young woman?"

"It's not wise to mock an investigator, boy," Mado growled, pulling out his quinque.

It was long and curved towards the end like a hook. The weapon was almost as long as Mado was tall. That didn't look too threatening. That was until spread out like a large fan with hooks on the end. On second thought…

"I'm going to enjoy this," Mado swung the quinque forward as the kid jumped back.

The ghoul child than jumped up, flipping over their heads, and came back down, grabbing the discarded bags of groceries and tossed them at Mado. The man quickly cut through them. The items splattered and sprayed everywhere, coating the investigators and the surrounding area in food.

"H-hey," Akane shrieked, looking at the mess that littered the paved ground. "That was my dinner!"

"I'll reimburse you," Mado called back, chasing the kid down the sidewalk. "Go home!"

"Bullshit," she snapped, chasing after them both.

* * *

This was turning out better than he expected. Toshiro had managed to find an investigator. It took him a while but he managed to track one down. The man looked a little familiar so chances were he might know Ichigo. He just had to lead the man toward the 'suicide' sight. For an older man he certainly was spry. He had to keep the old man's interest, which wasn't hard. He'd slow down just enough to engage him briefly. He noticed the redhead was following them as well. Was she one, too? Whatever, they were almost there. He reached up and he touched an ear piece.

"Get on the bridge," he said quietly into the mic.

" **Yes, sir,"** came a dull reply.

Within a couple of minutes they should be there. Toshiro looked back to see the man still following but the woman wasn't there. He knew better than to think she just gave up. He expanded his senses. From his left? He ducked as a throwing knife just missed his head. That could have ended poorly.

"Little brat," she called out.

"Almost there," he muttered to himself.

He rounded the corner, putting the bridge in good view. He looked up to see that the gigai was awaiting orders.

"Climb over the railing and hold your position," he said, once again into the mic.

" **Yes, sir…"**

He watched as Ichigo's doppelganger started to climb over the safety rails. No doubt this will cause a stir from the others on the bridge. This was the final stage. He used shun-po to lose the investigators. He landed on a rooftop where he could watch everything. The duo came to a stop and started looking for their target on the street. Where did that brat go?

Suddenly, the sounds of screaming people caught their attention. They turned towards the bridge, thinking the ghoul ran that way but what greeted their eyes was not a ghoul but an adult male standing on the edge of the bridge. One of the lights from below him lit up his face just enough to be identified by the investigators. They stood there shocked for a moment before their senses came back to him.

"ICHIGOOOO!" Akane took off like a shot with Mado right behind her. "Don't do it! Don't jump!"

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Mado yelled, trying to fight through the crowd that was gathering to watch. "Let us through! MOVE, DAMN YOU!"

"Ich-Ichigo! Please, let me through! Move! I have to stop him," she cried, trying to push through the crowd.

"Move! Now," Mado opted to use his quinque as a show force. "Make a path! Let us through!"

People started to part a little more with such a weapon leading the way. Toshiro watched as they drew closer and closer. He tapped the earpiece again.

" **Move a little closer to the edge."**

The gigai did as instructed. He was now on the teetering edge. There was a wind that was making it hard to stay still.

"Ichigo! God, no! Ichigo," Akane screamed tried to get to him. "Please, don't move!"

"Move out of the way," Mado kept shoving people but so many were crowed together they had nowhere to go. "Kurosaki! Kurosaki, don't jump!"

Toshiro continued to watch the pair worked their way up the bridge. People will watch some of the most disturbing things just for sport, pleasure, or curiosity. It looked like the police were already being called out as he saw flashing light and distant sirens. The pair of investigators were close enough now. He put his hand to the mic again.

" **Get ready."**

"Ichigo, don't! Please don't do it!"

"Kurosaki! Stay where you are until we get there!"

" **Now jump."**

The orange haired gigai just stepped off the small concrete ledge and gravity did the rest. A mass of collective gasps and screams echoed out into the night air. The gigai hit the water hard and thanks to the rain earlier that morning the current was moving fast. People quickly migrated to the other side of the bridge to get another look. The investigators were pulled along with the current of people. Akane managed to squeak between a few people to get to the railing of the bridge. She looked down spotting something floating downstream. Without thinking she started to climb up the rails but Mado grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Let me go! That's my partner down there," she screamed, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"You can't save him! You'll just end up the same way if you try," Mado fought to get her to stay off the railings. "Don't be stupid, Hayashi!"

"That's my partner," she screamed, trying to get away from him. "I can't leave him out there! I can't! I can't!"

"Calm down! Stop pulling! I'm not letting you go," he snapped at her, using all his strength to keep a grip on her. "He's gone! He's gone, Hayashi! Do you understand?! We can't do anything to help him! It's up to the police now! They'll get to him before we can!"

"H-how can you say that?" she cried, still trying to pull out of his grip. "Let go of me, damn you! I have to do something!"

"HAYASHI," he snapped, grabbing her shoulders and shook her. "Get a grip! You can't help him! He's gone! He's gone, damn it! There is _nothing_ more either one of us can do for him! You can't save him!"

At those last words Hayashi pretty much crumbled to the cold ground. Mado kept a firm grip on her as she broke down crying and screaming. There really was nothing else that they could do. It was up to the police to fish him out of the river. Mado also had to call it in to the CCG what he just witnessed. This was not going to be easy. Especially when word got to his partner, Amon. It might be best to call him first before things got blown out of proportion.

* * *

Yoshimura stepped out and locked up the café. Kaneki was going to stay there for a little while until whatever Ichigo warned about calmed down. He hadn't gone far when he saw Kaya running straight for him. She looked panicked and shocked. She stopped just in front of him, trying to catch her breath.

"Kaya, what's wrong?" the manager asked as Kaya tried to calm her lungs.

"I just… I just… I just saw…" She held unto the manager for support.

"You just saw what? Calm down. Catch your breath."

"I just saw Kurosaki… H-he… He just j-jumped from the… Bridge into the river!"

"What?" Yoshimura breathed, trying to get Kaya to stand up straight.

"Kurosaki… He jumped into the river… From the bridge not far from here…" Kaya repeated between gasps. "I watched it happen. I had to tell you… I had to let you know…"

Yoshimura just stared down at her in shock. He didn't know what to say. He was not expecting this. Not in the least. Kurosaki Ichigo just…? He had to process this some. His mind wandered back the strange note Kaneki had shown him. Yoshimura had simply thought the man may have skipped town and wanted to break contact. Yet, there was something odd that had been pulling at the back of his mind after reading the note. He didn't want to think that the words meant something else. He had no idea that Kurosaki was that bad off. He acted perfectly normal. Well, sort of normal… Normal for him, the manger guessed. He ran a hand down his wrinkled face and let out a long breath.

"This is… Come back with me back into the café," he said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me everything there."

* * *

Amon sat quietly in his office with his face hidden behind his shaking hands. He just got off the phone with his partner and was given the horrible news of his friend. Amon was very shocked and didn't want to believe the words that came out of Mado's mouth. He wanted this whole ordeal to be fake and pretend that this was a horrible dream. It was bad enough to lose a comrade in battle but this was another matter altogether.

Amon felt like a fool for not noticing just how bad off his friend was. Ichigo had put up a pretty good front or at least… The more Amon looked at everything the more he saw the cracks. Had he been ignoring them or did he honestly not see them? He didn't know. His body felt numb in a way and his mind was just being pulled in every direction. How could this have happened? Amon just couldn't wrap his mind around anything.

He started to cry as reality slowly started to creep in. He wanted to deny that this happened but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do or if there was anything he could do. His mind started to go over about what if he saw Ichigo on the bridge? How would he have done things? What if he noticed Ichigo's troubles before it came to this? He wanted to blame himself for not helping his friend. There was nothing he could do now and that's what stung the most. Ichigo was now far beyond help and there was nothing no one could do.

* * *

Toshiro returned to the dark, abandoned house and was surprise to see Ichigo sleeping. It was best not to bother him given how traumatic the day had been for him. Toshiro got out of his costume and put back on his street clothes. He thought about maybe getting some sleep as well but he was still a little wired from the mission.

He walked back outside and just started to walk around Tokyo aimlessly. Maybe this would help calm him down some. No doubt word of the 'suicide' was making waves already. It would only be a matter of time before the TV stations started to broadcast the 'sad news.' With luck things will go smoothly. The note left behind seemed convincing and would hopefully work.

Now it was up to Isshin and Urahara to do their thing. Isshin was to act like the mourning father and Urahara had to keep Ichigo hidden when moving him out of the city. They thought about just letting him travel through the Dangai as Urahara and Kurotsuchi had recently figured out how to make tunnels that led off to other locations. However, Ichigo was a physical being while gigai easy transitioned due to their composition. Urahara would have to come over and install a spirit converter and that might be more trouble than it was worth. So Urahara would come over and basically smuggle Ichigo out of Tokyo back to Karakura using the company truck. It was also to be used as a way to transport Ichigo's belongings back home.

Toshiro stretched his arms into air and yawned. Just walking around was calming him down. He had moved Tsukiyama's body from the warehouse and put him in a slightly more populated area. With luck someone had found him by now, whether it be another ghoul or some sort of law enforcement. He couldn't just leave the body alone in the old warehouse. No doubt, even that bastard had family somewhere.

He yawned again and rubbed a tired eye. It might finally be time to return to the old house. He rounded the corner and saw the redheaded woman from earlier. She was sitting on a bench at a bus stop. She had her hands covering her face as she sobbed quietly. Given that she was alone meant she was most likely trying to distant herself from the chaos at the bridge. She must have been close to Ichigo and this just tore her to pieces. He felt a little guilty given her sorry state.

It was best not to get involved. He had done enough damage for one evening. He started moving when he saw a man walk up to her dressed in a long coat. He had chin length gray hair and a bit of chin fuzz. He handed her a small handkerchief and went to leave but she latched onto him instead. He looked highly unnerved by this sudden act. He was trying to gently pull her off but she wasn't letting go. The whole scene looked hilarious. The man looked a little panicked and irritated at the same time. He wanted to be friendly to her just not _that_ friendly. He was struggling to pull out of her grasp without being overly forceful. No such luck.

Toshiro picked up his feet again and walked behind the back of the bench. He kept up with the flow of the people on the sidewalk. He was trying not to laugh but the man caught a look at Toshiro's failed attempts. He looked even more agitated seeing Toshiro's smirking face. Toshiro tried to push his chuckles back and act like any other person, rubbing his sore bandaged cheek. He kept moving leaving them behind as he rounded another block.

* * *

Kaneki splashed a little cold water on his face from the bathroom faucet and lightly patted his face with a dry towel. He looked up in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. His face was still a little red mostly around his eyes. How could Kurosaki do such a thing? The man didn't seem the type. When Yoshimura and Kaya came in with such gloomy looks… He never even thought…

He rubbed his nose and looked back down into the shiny, white sink. He had been crying off and on for a little while. Yoshimura had offered to stay the night given how Kaneki had taken the news. Kaneki agreed not wanting to be alone. Kaneki turned and walked out, turning off the light. He walked into the café where Yoshimura had a cup of hot coffee waiting for him. Kaneki sat down as Yoshimura cleaned up a little before walking over with his own cup.

"Are you feeling any better?" the old ghoul asked and Kaneki silently shrugged. "I wish I knew what to say but I don't know anything else that hasn't already been said."

"H-have you seen Mrs. Fueguchi?" Kaneki asked, looking down into darkness of his coffee.

"No… She has yet to come by," Yoshimura answered, picking up his cup and took a small sip. "I'm hoping that she might shine some light on what has happened."

"Yeah…" Kaneki breathed, closing his eyes again. "I just…"

"There was nothing you could do, Kaneki. It was his choice," Yoshimura sighed. "A lot of people hide behind smiles and happy-go-lucky attitudes. Some have turned hiding pain into an art form."

Kaneki remained silent closing his eyes. This just seemed… He never thought… His mind was a complete mess not knowing what do or how to feel. He felt his nose burn a little as he fought back a couple more tears. This was just so unexpected. He still felt a little bit numb like this wasn't real.

"It's just that… I knew he was dealing with something but… I never thought he'd…" Kaneki mumbled.

"Like I said you can't always tell and you can't blame yourself for not noticing," Yoshimura sighed. "I didn't even notice anything odd with him. He masked his problems well."

"It's just… I felt if I had known maybe I could have…"

"I told you not to blame yourself for his actions. As much as you would have liked to have helped there's nothing you can do now. Kurosaki is beyond anyone's help."

Those words stung and they stung because they were the truth. No one could help him now. Ichigo was gone. But… But maybe like Mrs. Fueguchi he could come back? Could that be a possibility?

"What if he comes back like Mrs. Fueguchi did?" Kaneki asked as Yoshimura pondered the idea.

"It would be his choice to contact us," Yoshimura clarified as Kaneki cast his eyes down again. "I'm hoping that he does but… I don't feel like he will. I can't even imagine what was going through his mind when he jumped."

"But why wouldn't he come back? At least to us…"

"It's just a feeling I have… I may be wrong of course but…"

"You're s-saying not to hold my breath?"

"Yes, something like that. This is his problem to deal with, not ours. Give it some time. He might show up, just not anytime soon."

Kaneki nodded and put a hand around the warm cup in front of him. That gave him a little hope. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his drink. He could only hope that Kurosaki would contact them sooner or later. He hated losing someone that he wanted to call a friend, even if they weren't really all that close.

* * *

"Touka! Touka, come here quick!" Hinami yelled, standing in the door of Touka's bedroom.

"What?! Is something wrong?!" the young woman sat up with a start, looking around. Her dark hair was a mess.

"Get up! You have to come see this," Hinami almost screamed, running back into the living room. "Hurry or you'll miss it!"

Touka threw off the covers and got to her feet. She rubbed a sleepy eye as she saw Hinami standing anxiously in front of the TV. It was late and she had school in the morning. What was Hinami so excited about? This had better be good. Touka stopped and turned to look at the TV.

"… **police and the CCG will be working together to uncover why CCG investigator Kurosaki Ichigo, Rank 1, jumped from a bridge into the river located in the 20th ward…"**

"What…?" Touka breathed.

"… **Witnesses say he seemed distant and emotionless as he climbed over the safety railings onto the narrow ledge of the bridge. Fellow investigators Mado Kureo, 1st class, and Hayashi Akane, 1st class, also witnessed the bizarre suicide. The two tried to reach him but he jumped before they could make contact with Kurosaki. Police have started a search for his body and will continue on through the night into tomorrow. Police and the CCG are asking people who might have information to please report it to their local offices. We will have more on this story tomorrow morning when additional information is available to us…"**

Touka slowly sat down on the floor, looking at the TV in shock. Kurosaki, was…? He was… She was just knocked speechless. This almost seemed like an odd dream. Like this wasn't real but it was. Normally she would hear something like this and not bat an eye but… This was different. She had contact with him, she had spoken to him, and at one point even respected him. He wasn't just a face in the crowd.

"Why do you think he…?" Hinami asked and Touka shrugged.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Touka said, getting back to her feet. "Frankly, I don't care one way or the other."

"You're lying," Hinami replied sternly. "You had a pained look for a moment."

"So? The man committed suicide. Big deal," Touka answered, walking back to her room. "Yeah, I was little surprised but that was one of the investigator that tried to hunt you down."

"Not what I meant and you know it," Hinami huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Touka, you really did seem a little hurt by the news."

"Why do you even care?" Touka turned back around.

"Why do you?"

"I don't."

"Stop lying."

"I'm going back to bed," Touka said, turning back to her room.

"Touka…" Hinami whined. "Please… I know you better than you think and I know this is bothering you because you're avoiding it."

"I'm not avoiding anything," she grumbled.

"Touka…"

"I'm not. Honest."

"Touka…"

"Look… It happened and man killed himself."

"Touka…"

"Hinami."

The girl sighed and turned off the TV.

"You're not going to tell me? You've been acting odd recently as it is," Hinami pointed out. "Ever since that last encounter you had with Incognito you've been acting differently. I want to know why. I want to know what's bothering you."

Touka sighed. She was trying to protect the girl from the truth but clearly the young teen wanted the whole story. Touka turned on her toes and walked back over to Hinami. She sat down on the couch and motioned the girl to sit next to her. Touka nervously knitted her fingers together.

"You might not like the truth," Touka warned.

"I can handle it," Hinami said, puffing out her chest a little.

"I found out the other night that Incognito is…" Touka struggled with her words. "Well… Incognito was Kurosaki Ichigo in disguise."

Hinami just stared at Touka and her heart skipped a beat. Kurosaki was…? The man that chased her and just killed himself was…? Hinami turned away and stared hard at the floor.

"He told me that he felt guilty with what had happened with you and your mom. He took on that persona to protect you," Touka said, pushing a knot down from her throat. "I didn't like it and so I didn't tell you. I knew you looked up to Incognito and I didn't want to soil your vision of him, even if I didn't like it. I didn't want to hurt you."

Hinami drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Everything came crashing in all at once. Incognito was the investigator the chased her and he was the investigator that just jumped off the bridge. This just seemed too unreal. Why? That's all she could do, was just ask herself why. Why did he do all this? Why did he suddenly kill himself? Why would he protect her? Why did he feel guilty? Just so many questions flooded her mind.

Tears started the build in her eyes as she realized just what had happened. He had risked everything for her; she was a ghoul and a complete stranger to him. He didn't have to do what he did. He had no obligations to uphold. He did this purely on his own. He felt that he had to right a wrong by protecting her but now he was… He was gone. She felt a little sick to her stomach as she suddenly let out a cry and tears poured down her cheeks.

Touka quickly wrapped her arms around the girl and lightly rocked her. This was why she didn't want to say anything. Touka hated to watch Hinami cry. The girl had been through enough and she didn't want to add it but Hinami wanted answers. So Touka caved and this was the end result. The truth usually hurt in some way and to the young teen this was agonizing.

* * *

The following morning Ryoko showed up at the café. She told Yoshimura and the others what had happened or least what they _needed_ to hear. She acted mournful by what he did. She stated that she had no idea what was going through his mind and why he killed himself. She said that she came back to his apartment and found him gone. She went out looking for him when she saw him on the bridge just before he jumped. She explained what a shinigami was and that one had watched the suicide happen. Before she could reach Ichigo, the shinigami gotten to him first.

She said that he put up no resistance and let the shinigami guide him on to the next world. She never even got to tell him goodbye. She also told them that the police and the CCG were already at his apartment looking for clues as to why he would kill himself. Kaneki realized that was why Ichigo didn't want him at the apartment. He ran a huge risk of being caught if he had stayed.

Ryoko hated lying to them but those were the orders given to her. All of this was to protect Ichigo. She had yet to see him and Toshiro kept him hidden. This was very painful and she hated seeing everyone's sad faces. Grant it, they didn't know Ichigo all that well but that still didn't mean that they didn't feel hurt by the events. He had done a good bit for them.

Also that same afternoon news had gotten out in the ghoul community that the Tsukiyama Shuu was found dead late last night. He was murdered but it was odd in the way that it happened. There was no trace of another ghoul's scent on him. Only the smell of two humans lingered on him but had they been with the CCG the body would have been removed and disposed of. So that really left the question of who killed Tsukiyama? Of course his family was in a total uproar and wanted to find the humans that killed him. They even offered a reward to find the humans responsible and bring them in alive.

Rumors spread about who could have done it. The two most feasible theories were that they were a couple of vigilantes with stolen quinque and the other was that they were former investigators also with stolen quinque. No one knew and so theories were being thrown about. This news also hit Kaneki hard as well. It was just one thing right after the other. He asked Touka what she thought of it and she just said he deserved what he got by finally biting off more than he could chew. She didn't seem to care too much.

Then of course Ichigo's suicide was another large topic. Kaneki really had to push himself to keep working. The suicide also came with its own rumors. Most ghouls seemed happy at the news of Hawk's demise, claiming that the streets would finally be a little bit safer. If only they knew the truth about Ichigo and what he had done just prior to his suicide. There were a couple of times where even the meek Kaneki had to bite his tongue. Yoshimura had told Kaneki to quit early, noticing how stressed the young man had become.

A couple of days passed and the police had yet to retrieve a body. They feared Ichigo had been washed out into the bay. Unless he washed up somewhere chances were he wouldn't be found. The CCG and police looked over everything they could think of. They searched both Ichigo's apartment and his office for clues. The only thing was the suicide note found on his futon. He had left no other clues as to why he jumped off the bridge. The note was fairly simple and spoke of how stressed he had become and how it had taken its toll on his mind and body. He stated that he had wanted to leave quietly but once news got out, people started talking behind his back. It drove him that much farther into depression. He tried to stick it out but was unable to do so resulting in his death.

A day after that, the CCG held a memorial service for Ichigo. Ichigo's father and sisters attended the service as well. The company and individuals gave their condolences to the family; especially, Akane, Amon, and even Mado. Mado explained everything he saw that night to the Kurosaki family. Akane was still struggling with the whole ordeal and didn't feel like talking about it in any great detail. Isshin thanked Mado for giving him the firsthand account of what he saw the other night.

When the memorial service ended Isshin took the girls back to the hotel that the CCG was paying for. Urahara was bunking in the next room over. Neither one had yet to see Ichigo but did talk to him on the phone several times. Toshiro would lead them over that night now that the service was over. Isshin couldn't wait to see his son. From the way Toshiro explained things to Isshin and Urahara the former substitute shinigami was a far cry from what he once was. Isshin and Urahara were anxious to see the final result of the transformation.

Around 1 in the morning Toshiro led Isshin and Urahara to the old abandoned house several blocks from the hotel. They snuck in through the back going over the wall and out of sight of those on the street. Toshiro lead them through a busted window and up the rickety old steps. Toshiro pushed opened the door to the bedroom and stepped aside to let the former captains into the room. There were a couple of LED lanterns that gave the dark room some much needed light. Honestly, this house was a wreck and this was by far the cleanest area found.

Ichigo was sitting on the old bed with a cover pulled over him. He looked like he was sitting in a loose ball. His father approached first with Urahara right behind him. Tension was running high. This would be the first time Ichigo had shown his new form to anyone other than Toshiro. Isshin drew in a deep breath and slowly let it back out as Ichigo turned his head towards him. There was no getting around the large horn, peeking out from under the covers.

"Hello, Ichigo," Isshin said, standing over his son with a sad smile. "It's been a while."

"Yeah… I guess it has been," Ichigo breathed. "I suppose you'd like see what I look like?"

"Yes, actually, we would," Urahara said as Isshin looked over his shoulder at him with an agitated look. "What?"

"Hmhm… You never change, do you, Hat 'n' Clogs?" Ichigo chuckled a little and reached up with his clawed hands to remove the cover off his head. "Well? This is me…"

The cover fell to the bed, revealing the person underneath. Ichigo felt somewhat uncomfortable showing his father and Urahara his new form. Even a little embarrassed in fact. He was nothing like he had been just a few days ago. Isshin and Urahara stood motionless and silent for a moment, taking in everything before them. Ichigo nervously scratched the back of his head waiting for their response.

Isshin and Urahara weren't expecting the transformation to make it this far. They looked at everything before them. Ichigo had varying dark markings on his ivory face and there were even more markings that peaked out from under his sleeveless jersey, wrapping around his shoulders. His hands seemed to have armored plating that ended in large black talons with thick red tuffs of hair that covered his wrists. His bare feet were also clawed and had changed in shape just a touch. He had one lone, sharp horn that jutted out from the left side of his head, poking out from under his waist long orange and white hair. Lastly his eyes were a vibrant gold set on deep black.

"Well… S-say something…" Ichigo grumbled, pushing down the knot that was building his throat.

"My poor son," Isshin cried out and quickly slammed into Ichigo with a large bear-hug.

Ichigo let out a panicked yelp as he was forced onto the bed with his dad squeezing the life out of him. Both Urahara and Toshiro grimaced as Ichigo struggled to get air back into his lungs. Toshiro could empathize with Ichigo to a degree. He had been on the receiving end of those 'hugs' many, many years. How Ichigo survived all these years with Isshin as a father was beyond the small captain.

Isshin finally let up enough for Ichigo to drawn in some much needed air. Ichigo was finally able to push his dad off enough to sit back up. He coughed a little between the lack of air the dust the circled him.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?" Ichigo barked out as his dad went hug him again. "Get off me, Old Man!"

"I was just sooo worry for my little boy! Do have any idea how much I—umph!" Isshin was cut short with a foot planted square in his face.

"You don't have to smother me to tell me that you're worried," Ichigo snapped, giving a hard shove with his leg as Isshin fell back, landing on his butt. "Geez… I'm still sore and I swear you were trying to break me in two, Goat Face! Do you not know what restraint means?!"

Isshin sat up straight and rubbed his aching lower back. A big smile was planted firmly on his face as he looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms in annoyance. He knew his dad meant well but he could be over the top and dramatic at the worst of times. Isshin grinned and got back to feet before calmly sitting down on the rickety old bed. Ichigo eyed him cautiously.

"Sorry, about that, Ichigo. I'm just so glad to see that you're still you," Isshin said as Ichigo looked at him a little puzzled. "I was somewhat worried that maybe… Well, listening to Orihime's and Uryu's accounts of when you faced Ulquiorra back then… I just wanted to be sure that I still had my son."

Isshin ran a hand down his scruffy face and Ichigo's annoyed scowl faded. His father had been legitimately worried and why wouldn't he be? Any good father should worry about their children no matter the age. Ichigo lowered his eyes and looked at the rumpled covers surrounding him. No doubt his sisters were in the same boat. They also had to be worried. Ichigo needed to ask if his sisters knew what was really going on and that he wasn't actually dead.

"A-hem…"

The Kurosaki family turned to look up at Urahara as he took a step closer. More than likely Urahara wanted to examine Ichigo to ascertain just how much the young man had changed. Toshiro handed the blond another lantern and Urahara turned it on.

"Well, now, let's get a good look at you, shall we," Urahara held up the light as Ichigo pulled off the last of the covers from his legs and turned to face Urahara. "My, my… This certainly is not what I was expecting. Stand for me please."

Ichigo got to his bare feet and took a couple of steps from the bed. Ichigo was dressed in a jersey and some long pajama bottoms. Urahara looked him up and down, muttering things to himself. He circled Ichigo several times before facing Ichigo straight on.

"Well, this doesn't look too good. The represent I was working was to stop it before he really got started," Urahara sighed and Ichigo looked disappointed. "Of course that doesn't mean that I didn't think of this scenario as well. I have been working on something to lessen your hollow appearance and powers after they had fully matured. How much of an affect it will have on you is unknown. I'm not even sure if it's safe to try it to be honest."

"So you're saying that you might not be able to…" Ichigo's voice faded.

"Not fully… It might help you look a little more human but it's not going to fix what's happened to you," Urahara groaned, taking off his hat. "Also the represent might actually do you more damage than good at this state. It could very easily backfire and cause you to become even more of a hollow than you already are. I will continue my research of course but I'm just letting you know not to get your hopes up too much."

"Yeah… In a way I've kinda resigned myself to this so… If you can't… I guess I'll just have deal with it," Ichigo put on a weak grin and brushed his long hair from his face. "As long as I'm still me I don't really care what I look like."

"Are you certain about that? Given how you look and that you're still living you won't have much freedom," Urahara cautioned. "I know looks aren't everything but…"

"Yes, I thought of that, too," Ichigo looked down at his hands. "I don't like hiding but for right now it might be for the best until we can figure something out."

"I'd have you stay with us but you're supposed to be dead so… Not to mention…" Isshin said, looking his son up and down.

"He'll stay with me for now. I will have no problem with it and it will give me a better opportunity to study him in greater detail," Urahara said, rubbing his chin and leaned in closer to Ichigo. "Now you can go where you want, within reason of course, but you will be confined to shop grounds for your own protection. At least for a little while."

"I figured that much out," Ichigo snorted, pushing Urahara out of his face. "Stop pointing out the obvious! It's not helping!"

Suddenly Toshiro turned and ran out the door. There was the sound of a small scuffle out in the hall. What was going on out there?

"I thought I told you not to follow me," Toshiro's angry voice echoed down the short hall.

"I-I'm sorry… It's just that I h-haven't seen him in a while and I was getting worried," a woman's voice quickly replied. "You wouldn't even talk to me about him when I asked a simple question! What else was I to do?"

"Obey my orders and stayed away," Toshiro snapped.

"T-Toshiro… That's enough," Ichigo called out towards the door. "Let her in. If he wants to see me just let her. There's no point now in keeping her out."

Toshiro walked through the door first and a few steps behind him followed Mrs. Fueguchi. She was rather apprehensive to enter the room given how Toshiro lashed out at her. She had her eyes and head pointed towards the dusty floor. She wanted to see Ichigo and yet she didn't. She missed Ichigo's company but she didn't want to sully the image of what he used to be. Now that she was there she was actually having second thoughts. Maybe she should have stayed away like instructed. She wasn't invited here after all.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't h-have come," she bowed and went to leave when she felt a hand grab hers.

She paused and looked down at the hand clutching hers. It didn't look human. She took in every little detail from the sharp, black talons to the thick ring of deep red fur on the wrist. She slowly let her brown eyes follow the long muscular arm up and finally met the face of the hand's owner. Everything froze inside her as she locked eyes with him. She wasn't expecting anything like this. He looked more like a demon than a hollow in her opinion. He had a horn, black markings on colorless skin, clawed fingers, long hair, and dark eyes that also burned gold.

Just out of sheer shock and instinct she went to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go. Panic was setting in and she raised her hand to strike only have that hand caught as well. She struggled again to pull free only to find herself be pulled hastily into a warm embrace. It wasn't tight but snug enough to make sure she didn't break free.

"Calm down. Look at me," Ichigo said gently into her ear. "I'm still me, Fueguchi. Please… It's me."

The creature's voice was indeed that of Ichigo's. Her body shook as she slowly looked up at him again. She made contact with his strange eyes again. She studied them for a few quiet moments as a faint line of tears started to build in her eyes. Despite what they looked like now they were still Ichigo's. Now that she really looked at him, all of his features were still there but the dark markings distorted them. She blinked as the tears fell, staining her cheeks. He then flashed her a bit of a goofy grin. That sealed it for the formal ghoul. This was most definitely Ichigo.

She finally stopped shaking as realization took hold. She felt like such an idiot. She was trying to run from the very person she had come to see. She shouldn't have come and this was the reason why. She wasn't ready to see him and in some way she felt Ichigo wasn't ready to see her either. She had gotten too hasty and pushed her luck. There was nothing that could be done now. She was here and she wasn't going anywhere.

He finally let go of her and stepped to the side. She saw the other two men in the room. She had heard them talking but really hadn't paying too close to what was being said. She regarded them both with a faint nod. Ichigo slowly guided her a little farther into room. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Mrs. Fueguchi Ryoko," Ichigo said as she turned to look at him. "She was the first soul I made contact with since my powers returned."

The blond man took the first few steps and put on a wide smile.

"Well, now… How do you do, Mrs. Fueguchi?" Urahara greeted with a polite bow. She looked quite surprised. "Hm? Is something the matter?"

"Y-you can see me?" she asked and Urahara smiled at her.

"As clear as day. I'm Urahara Kisuke," he said, happily. "It's a pleasure to you."

"He's a former shinigami captain," Toshiro pointed out bluntly.

"What?" Ryoko blinked her jaw dropping a little.

"Yes… But we won't get into that," Urahara said, giving Toshiro a bit of a glare. "I haven't heard about you."

"Neither have I come to think of it," Isshin said, walking up to stand beside Urahara. "She's cute but she's little grown for you, don't you think?"

Ichigo's eye twitched as he glared at his father. His old man always knew the right buttons to push.

"Don't even start that," Ichigo snapped as his father tried to look innocent. "There's nothing like that between us!"

"Oh, come now. Don't be shy," his father egged on. "You're a grown man there's nothing wrong with liking a woman."

"Knock it off," Ichigo hissed.

"Well, they did seem awfully close just a moment ago," Urahara added as his white fan suddenly appeared, coving his mouth.

"She's married for crying out loud," Ichigo hissed, clinching his teeth in anger.

"Oh, an affair?! Now this is quite interesting," Urahara turned to look at Isshin.

Ichigo was getting more and more agitated by the second. Ryoko looked a little lost and confused by this whole thing. She stepped back to put a little distance between her and the heated argument. She felt Toshiro step up beside her with his small arms crossed and watched the scene with a dull gaze.

"Now, Ichigo, I know I taught you better than that," Isshin snapped, getting right in Ichigo's face with his own deep scowl. "You don't go messing around with another man's woman!"

"For the last time, it's nothing like that," Ichigo bit back, almost clunking his head into his father's. "There is no affair going on between us! Now knock it off! Both of you!"

"You know he'll never admit to such a thing," Urahara replied, sharply from behind his fan.

"You're seriously not helping," Ichigo snapped, turning his attention over to Urahara.

"They're only doing that because they know they can get a reaction out of you and you're just letting them do it."

Everyone turned to look at Toshiro as he stood motionless beside Ryoko. Ichigo then turned back his father and Urahara. The mini captain was right. He always let this two get the better of him every single time. He snorted and crossed him arms in aggravation.

"But I must admit there does seem to be something going on between them," Toshiro turned to look at a shocked Ryoko. He winked at her to show he was only joking.

Ichigo jumped and turned to face Toshiro. His anger was really set off now.

"Whose side are you on?!" Ichigo barked.

"Not yours, clearly," the captain snorted.

It was now clear what was going on. Ryoko let out a slight chuckle, watching Ichigo argue with the others in the room. Everything was just in good fun. Even though Ichigo was angry there was no ill-will backing it up. It was more of a deep aggravation than anything. Her chuckling soon turned more into a hard laugh. The argument was quickly halted as they turned to look at her as she wiped a joyful tear from her eye.

"This is funny to you?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Hahaha! They're only d-doing this because they love and respect y-you," she said, happily. "Hmhm! It's quite cute, really."

Isshin then wrapped a large arm around Ichigo's neck and dug his knuckles into the top of Ichigo head.

"If we didn't pick at you wouldn't think something was wrong?" Isshin smiled, digging in a little harder as Ichigo tried to pull free.

Ichigo finally broke free and quickly returned the maneuver back to his father. But was little more careful not hurt him with his fingers.

"OW! Owww!" Isshin whined as Ichigo let go of him.

"Clearly you're feeling better, Ichigo," Urahara said, closing his fan with a snap. "It's good the see the old you back."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo smiled widely, rubbing the back of head. "I've actually kind of missed all this craziness while I've been here."

"Well, you'll certainly be getting a lot more of it when we returned to Karakura with us," Isshin said, patting his son the back. "We have a lot to catching up to do and I'm sure Orihime, Uryu, and Chad will be happy to see you again."

Ichigo replied with his own laugh. Ryoko liked seeing Ichigo smile like this for the first time. It was a truly happy smile compared to all of the other ones she had seen. This was the real Ichigo, the Ichigo she had never seen until now. She was happy for him. It looked like he had found his place again in this cruel world. She wiped her eyes again, feeling a few tears trying to build.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Toshiro said, looking up at her. "You should have seen him back in the day. He was truly something. There is no one else like him because he's truly is one of a kind."

"Yes, I can tell and I'm glad to have met him," she smiled back at the young captain, before turning back to Ichigo as he talked animatedly with his father and Urahara. "Like you said, he truly is one of a kind."

(A/N And that's is that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was in a dark place when I wrote this and this was a bit of dark chapter. I wonder how much of that showed in my writing. I don't know when I get to the next chapter but hopefully it won't be too long.)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. Time to Adjust

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 11

Time to Adjust

(A/N Oh, looky-ooky another chapter! NO! I am not done with this story! People, please! I'm still here. I'm just having a lot of issue right now but I hope this chapter makes up for it.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Inner Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Ichigo replied with his own laugh. Ryoko liked seeing Ichigo smile like this for the first time. It was a truly happy smile compared to all of the other ones she had seen. This was the real Ichigo, the Ichigo she had never seen until now. She was happy for him. It looked like he had found his place again in this cruel world. She wiped her eyes again, feeling a few tears trying to build.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Toshiro said, looking up at her. "You should have seen him back in the day. He was truly something. There is no one else like him because he's truly is one of a kind."

"Yes, I can tell and I'm glad to have met him," she smiled back at the young captain, before turning back to Ichigo as he talked animatedly with his father and Urahara. "Like you said, he truly is one of a kind."

* * *

(Present)

Akane sat at the counter of busy bar with a hand tucked under her chin, holding up her head. Another sugar rimmed glass was sat in front of her. Amon was sitting next to her lightly tapping his beer bottle on the wooden bar. Mado had left a good while ago, leaving Akane and Amon to their thoughts. The old investigator wasn't feeling the same as them given that he wasn't actually close to the late Kurosaki Ichigo. He didn't feel like being dragged down with them.

Amon finished off the last of his beer and looked down the neck of the bottle. He sighed and set it back down on the bar. He looked over at Akane as she lazily ran her finger over the rim of her glass, knocking off the blue colored sugar. He turned and looked around the small but packed bar. He remembered doing some bar hopping with Ichigo and others friends back in their academy days. They cut it out _almost_ completely after graduation. He shook his head and lifted up his bottle as the bartender came by.

"Another one, please," Amon said as the man looked at him.

"One more but that's it," the bartender said, taking the empty bottle. "I want you to make it home and not end up in the back of a police cruiser."

"Yeah, yeah," Amon said, waving the man off before he turned to look at Akane again.

She had pretty much brushed all the sugar off the rim and was just playing with the free grains on the polished wood surface. She was still blaming herself for not reaching Ichigo in time. Honestly, if he had been there in her shoes he would be beating himself up, too. A moment later another bottle was set in front of him. He picked it up and barely put it to his lips when he saw Akane crying again. She had been doing it off and on the whole time they'd there. He set the bottle down and rubbed her back a little trying to calm her again.

"We'll get through this," he leaned into her ear.

"I-it's just not fair… I-I was right there and I c-couldn't stop him…" she cried, rubbing her only good eye. "H-he wouldn't even turn to look us. He j-just—stepped off and then…"

She started to cry a little harder and Amon wrapped an arm around her small, shaking shoulders. This was something she was going to carry with her for a very long time. He had seen the videos from those that were there on the bridge but it wasn't the same as actually being there in that moment. He couldn't imagine the energy and emotion of the crowed when it happened. That was something that only Akane and Mado had felt. He gave her one last tight hug before letting her go.

"I-I just wanna go home," she said, still picking at the blue granules on the wood bar.

Amon sighed and took a couple big squigs of his beer before motioning the bartender for the bill. He pulled out his billfold and paid for the drinks. He helped Akane to her feet and out of the bar. The pair stumbled outside into the cool night air and bright neon lights. It was about closing time for the bar as it was and other people started to file out behind them. They stumbled down the sidewalk for a block or two before realizing they may actually need to take a cab to get from point A to point B. Amon hailed a taxi and the two climbed in and shut the door. Akane mumbled her address to the cabbie and off they went. The two sat in relative silence for a couple of minutes.

"It's weird…"

Amon turned to look at her as she stared dull out the window.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"Don't know but th-that night… That ghoul child we chased…" she said, slowing turning to look back Amon.

"You mean Grimm?"

"Yeah, him… Th-thinking back on it h-he seemed to only attack us t-to… To get our attention."

"Get your attention?"

"Yeah… We ch-chased him and ended up at the bridge. He—he disappeared after that and n-no one has seen him since."

"You think he… He led you to where Ichigo was?"

She nodded her head and looked down at the cab floor.

"Why he would do that, I-I don't know… But th-that's just how it felt… To me anyway. Like—like he wanted us to s-see Ichigo."

Amon scratched the back of his head. He hadn't even thought of such a thing. He thought of it as a strange coincidence and nothing more as did the rest of the CCG. Yet, maybe she was on to something.

"I-I don't know why he brought us th-there… Was it to see him j-jump or did he guide us there t-to stop him? I'd like to th-think it's… It's the latter. That m-maybe he wanted us to h-help…"

She started crying again at those words. The ghoul had led them there? If that was true he could only hope that Akane was right in that he wanted them to stop Ichigo. He wanted to think that too even if it did come from a ghoul. He shook his head and sighed again. There was just too much going on and the alcohol wasn't helping with his head.

The taxi came to a stop at Akane's apartment building. Amon decided to walk her up to her floor, given that she wasn't too steady. Not that he was either but… She unlocked the door and turned on the living room light. She just threw her purse to the floor, walked over to the couch, and flopped down. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she threw her head back, looking up at the ceiling. She realized she had way too much to drink.

"Well... I'll, uh, see you later," Amon said, turning the lock on the doorknob.

"Stay, I-I don't care. You're not much b-better off than I am," she grunted, kicking her shoes off and stretched her toes. "We just did make it up those… Those damn steps."

"It wouldn't look right if I…"

"We're not d-doing anything. God!"

"Still… I-I don't think…"

"Shut the damn door!"

"Okay…"

* * *

It was getting close to the lunch time rush and Kaneki just finished bussing a table. Ichigo's death was still a fairly hot topic but he couldn't keep ditching work because of it. He set the dishes down in the kitchen sink and walked back out. It had actually been a fairly slow day and he wasn't wishing for the lunch time rush. He heard the bell over the door ring and he gave a small greeting to the new customers as they took a seat. Kaneki sighed, grabbed a couple of menus from behind the counter, he put on a smile, and walked out onto the café floor. If he kept his body busy maybe he would keep his mind busy, too.

"Hello, welcome to Anteiku," Kaneki smiled, handing out the menus to the two men.

"Yes, hello," a blond man said, taking off his oddly striped hat and set it down in his lap. "This is very a nice place you have here."

"Thanks, I'll let the manager know," Kaneki said, turning to look at the other man with black hair that was starting to grow grey around his ears. "What can I get you to drink? We have a really good espresso here."

"I don't doubt it," the black haired man said, looking up a Kaneki. "Um, by chance… You wouldn't happen to be Kaneki Ken, would you?"

Kaneki blinked. He scratched the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"Yes, I am," Kaneki nodded. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," man said, pulling out his billfold and held out his ID.

Kaneki looked at it for moment and noticed the family name. He took a step back in surprise. Kurosaki? The man's name was Kurosaki Isshin. Could he be Ichigo's father? Uncle maybe?

"You're his…?" Kaneki choked out.

"His father, yes," the man nodded and tucked his billfold away again. "I understand you two were neighbors."

"Y-yes… I live just a few doors down from him," Kaneki said, looking rather nervous. "I'm really, really sorry about… I know it must be quite hard for you."

"Death always is, especially when it's sudden. I hate that it came to this. He was my only son and my eldest child," Isshin said, looking back at the menu with a mournful expression. "The last few times I talked to him he didn't seem too happy but he never really said anything about his troubles. However, he did mention you a few times."

"H-he did?" Kaneki asked a little curious.

"Yes, he said you were a very bright young man with a gentle soul," Isshin said, putting on a weak smile. "Just looking at you I don't really see a mean bone in your body."

"I, uh, thank you," Kaneki felt a little embarrassed. "I never really got to know him too much. We had talked a few times but…"

"Doesn't matter. You left enough of an impact on him that he would actually mention you," Isshin answered. "I think you were one of the last people he had made friends with."

"I really…" Kaneki stopped himself. Ichigo had thought of him as a friend? He fought back a couple of tears. "I really like h-hearing that. Thank you."

"I thought you would," Isshin sighed. "Now, about our drinks."

Kaneki snapped back to attention and took their orders. He hurried off and quickly got to work making their coffees. Touka walked around the counter with her own dirty dishes. She noticed Kaneki had an odd expression on his face. It was sadness and happiness all wrapped together. She tapped him on the shoulder as he turned briefly to look at her.

"H-hi, Touka," he said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No! No, nothing's wrong," he answered and looked back over his shoulder again. "It's just… Those two over there."

"Yeah, what about them?" she asked, drily.

"Well, the man with the short black hair is Kurosaki's father," Kaneki said as Touka turned to focus on the pair by the window. "He found out I was his neighbor and wanted to see me."

"Are you serious?" Touka choked out.

"Shh! Not so loud," Kaneki shushed.

"Does he know you're a…"

"I don't think so but he did tell me that Kurosaki did think of me as a friend."

Touka lost a bit of steam hearing those words. Hawk saw Kaneki as a friend? She wanted to scoff at it but… She felt that it was true. Given that it was Kaneki's note that ended up sending Kurosaki to that fight at the church. She wanted so much to write Kurosaki off as a villain when in the end he was anything but. She lowered her head and walked into the kitchen with her tray.

Kaneki put the two hot drinks on his tray and walked back over to them. He set the cups down and took their food order. He ducked back into the kitchen, passing Touka as she stood behind the bar. She drew in a deep breath and walked around the counter to Ichigo's father and his friend. She felt she had to say something to Ichigo's father. She stood beside the table as the pair looked up at her.

"M-Mr. Kurosaki?" she choked out.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I… I wish to convey my condolences to you and your family," she said, biting her lip a little and pulled at the hem of her skirt. "Your—your son did me a favor a couple of times and I-I never thanked him. I-I had been rather rude to him in the past and I… I would like… I mean… I-I would like it if you… If you took my thanks in his pl-place…"

She bowed deeply to the Kurosaki patriarch. He looked at her a bit surprised as did the man across from him. She was shaking a little as she kept her head down. Isshin just smiled at her.

"If that's the case I'll accept your gratitude," he said as she slowly stood up straight. "I'm not sure what he did but it must have meant something to you."

"It did… I just… I-I was being selfish at the time and I'm sorry if I bothered you," she quickly bowed again and almost ran from them.

Kaneki stood in the kitchen doorway as he watched Touka hurry away from the table towards the woman's bathroom. He let out a long breath and walked over to them again, setting out their food. They had inquired who the young woman was and Kaneki told them. He didn't go into detail but he did tell them that Ichigo and Touka never really saw eye to eye and well… Isshin understood that it must have taken her a lot to say just that much to him.

Between tables Kaneki would come over and talk to Isshin and his friend Urahara. The lunch rush was coming to an end and it was about that time that Isshin and Urahara decided to leave. Kaneki decided he'd ring up their bill. It was actually nice to talk to Mr. Kurosaki and his friend. His friend seemed rather flighty at times though but he was nice enough.

"Here," Isshin grabbed a napkin and pulled out pen from his shirt pocket.

He wrote down something on the white paper napkin and handed it to Kaneki. He looked at the number scratched out in blue ink.

"If you need anything give me a call. If you're one of my son's friends I'll help you out anyway I can," Isshin said, putting the pen back in his pocket.

"I-I will, thank you," Kankie nodded and folded the napkin up and put it in his own pocket.

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Kaneki," Urahara waved as he opened the door.

"I will, thank you for stopping by," Kaneki waved good bye to them.

Kaneki pulled out the napkin again as Touka walked up beside him.

"What's that?" she asked, snatching the napkin from him.

"Hey! Touka!"

"A phone number?"

"Yeah, Mr. Kurosaki gave it to me… He said if I needed anything I could call him."

"Well, leaving it on a napkin you will most certainly lose it. Here."

Touka pulled out her notepad and a pen. She quickly rewrote the number down on the paper and even made a copy for herself. Kaneki folded the paper up and put it back into his pocket. Touka put her copy into her skirt pocket. A second later the doorbell rang again and they turned to see a man walk in.

"Welcome to…" Kaneki was cut short.

"Is the manager here?" the man asked, staring down at Kaneki.

Kaneki looked up at the towering man in front of him. He certainly was intimidating. He was a rough anda gruff sort of man with dark hair and a fancy little swirl of fuzz on his chin.

"The manager? He stepped out…" Kaneki stated, feeling uneasy around the large man.

* * *

It was close to dusk when Urahara, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin finished cleaning out Ichigo's apartment and loaded everything into the truck. Just little pieces of trash remained here and there on the floor. Isshin locked the door up and handed the key back to the manager along with the last of the rent money. Isshin got into his rental car along with the girls. It was now time to pick up Ichigo. Isshin had warned his daughters not to be alarmed when they saw him. Karin seemed the almost chill about it, while Yuzu was a complete wreck.

Isshin put the car in gear and started towards the location with Urahara and his truck right behind them. They arrived soon enough just as it started to get really dark. They pulled up as close as they could to the house and made it look as those they were checking stuff in the back of the truck. Urahara gave a sign to move and Ichigo and Toshiro quickly exited the ramshackle old house. They climbed into back of the truck. Everything was checked to be fastened down before the door was closed again.

Yuzu and Karin only got a brief look at Ichigo before he was ushered out of their sight. The twins looked at each other a little nervous. From what they could see Ichigo he was certainly a far cry from what he should look like. Isshin got back in the car and started it. Karin and Yuzu sat quietly as Isshin pulled back out into traffic with Urahara in tow.

The girls had actually wanted to see him and talk to him but that wasn't possible given that they were basically smuggling him out of Tokyo. They sat in the back and pulled out their phones to keep themselves occupied. Suddenly, Karin got a call and noticed the number was her father's but that wasn't… She looked up at her dad.

"You going to answer that or not?" Isshin asked.

"Oh, right," Karin hit the button and brought it to her ear. "H-hello?"

" **Hi, Karin."**

"Brother!"

"What? I want to talk to him too," Yuzu pouted, clambering for Karin's phone.

"Hold your horses, Yuzu! I'll put him on speaker if you'd get off me," Karin said, pushing her sister back. "Honestly!"

Karin quickly put the phone on speaker and held it out.

" **Yuzu, are you giving Karin a hard time?"**

"When doesn't she?" Karin joked.

"Don't be mean! Hi, Ichigo! Are you okay? You're not hurting anywhere, are you?" Yuzu panicked.

" **I-I'm fine! Calm down! The worst is over with."**

"Are you sure?" Yuze asked, pulling on her long braid in worry.

" **Yes! I'm perfectly fine… Well…"**

" **He's** _ **healthy**_ **if that's what you're worried about,"** Toshiro interjected.

" **Thank you—Toshiro,"** Ichigo snapped sarcastically.

"Hi, Toshiro, I saw you were as short as ever," Karin teased. "You still look like as elementary brat."

" **Don't even start that,"** Toshiro's angry voice snapped over the speaker.

"So you still got your soccer skills?" Karin asked.

" **I haven't played in quite some time."**

"Awe, man, that sucks. I'm actually on a really good soccer team. I'm hoping to make it to professional status someday soon," Karin boasted quite proudly. "If you can hang around a little longer I have a game in a couple of days if you want to see it."

" **I'll think about it."** He's reply was rather dry.

"Oh, c'mon don't be that way," she huffed

" **I do have other things to do, need I remind you? Given everything that's happened I'm pretty sure both of you are perfectly up to speed with everything past and current."**

"Yes," the sisters sighed.

" **I've been gone from my post for long enough. I need to return some time soon. Most likely when we reach Karakura Town."**

"Hmph! I just wanted you to stay for one game," Karin grumbled.

"Karin, don't push the matter," Isshin finally broken. "He's stubborn to the core. Always has been."

" **I don't need your input, thank you,"** came Toshiro's sharp reply.

"Okay, fine. However, it really would mean the world to Karin if you did attend the game," Isshin added. "I mean she is my daughter after all."

" **I see what you're doing and it's not going to work. You no longer have authority over me."**

" **Yeah, about that… Why didn't you tell me you once captain of Squad 10?"**

"What? Is he serious?" Karin choked out.

"I didn't know you were a captain, Dad," Yuzu said.

"Yeah… It's been quite some time though…" Isshin said, nervously.

"Why did you quit?" Yuzu asked, leaning forward to look at her dad better.

"Long story… But mostly because I fell in love with your mother," Isshin answered.

" **Is that even legal?"** Ichigo asked.

" **No,"** Toshiro answered.

"So you got kicked out?" Karin asked.

"Yes, and no. I left on my own because I gave up my powers to be with her," Isshin sighed. "However, that has a tenancy to cause expulsion. I fell in love with a person from the living world and so I became human but it's a little more complicated than that."

" **How did that even happen, by the way? Are you in a gigai or something?"** Ichigo inquired.

"No, I'm in an actual human body."

" **I'm still not following. I mean… How did you become a living person?"**

"On one hand you have Aizen to thank for that and on the other you have Urahara. It's a very long story but I became human to save Masaki."

" **Even I don't really know what happened. You went to the living world and then vanished from your post. We looked all over Karakura for you and finally found you with your future wife. Needless to say you were given a dishonorable discharge for your actions. Only a couple of months later I filled in your spot as head of Squad 10."**

"Wow! That was quick," Isshin sounded bit surprised. "I knew you were a little powerhouse back then but… Wow!"

" **Yes, well, a lot has happened since you skipped your post,"** Toshiro snorted. **"Honestly, I wasn't expecting your return. I thought you had given up everything."**

"I thought the same for many years but my powers slowly came back to me. That had been a surprise," Isshin answered. "It was just before Ichigo became a Shinigami for the first time. I noticed that I could see spirits again but the buildup was slow. I had to reserve everything until I knew I could actually return."

" **So you faked being unable to see spirits?"** Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

" **You are such an** _ **asshole**_ **!"**

"But you love me."

"… **I** _ **hate**_ **you."**

"You love me."

There was a rather long uneasy pause right after that.

" **Awkward…"** Toshiro drawled under his breath.

With that one word tension finally broke.

"So you're saying at one time you actually had power over Toshiro? Wow that's awesome, Dad!" Karin exclaimed, happily. "Soooo… Toshiro, how about doing your former captain's daughter a little favor?"

" **She's not going to quit until you say yes,"** Ichigo sighed. **"You only have one guess where she gets that from."**

" **Seriously?! Karin, I don't have time to waste on a soccer game I need to get back to—"**

"I have _dirt_ on you a mile long. You agree to come to my daughter's game or I _dump_ everything. And I mean _everything_ ," Isshin warned.

" **Yoouu… Ugh! FINE! I'll come to the game but I'm** _ **leaving**_ **right after that. Am I clear?"**

"Like crystal! Thank you, Toshiro!"

" **Hitsugaya."**

"Toshiro," she laughed.

" **Dad, there's still the matter of why you left your post. I get it, you did it for mom but… Can you give us the full story as to how you two met and why you had to save her?"**

"I'd like to hear this story, too. I've never really heard how you two met," Yuzu chimed in.

"Yeah, so spill it, Old Man," Karin snorted.

Isshin let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It all had to come out sooner or later. Now that the family was back together it might be best to just to get everything out in the open. Not to mention it would help Ichigo understand why he was the way he was now.

"Well… It's not a pretty story and, like I said, it's a long one," Isshin answered with a serious tone.

" **We've got time. We're still a long ways from Karakura Town. I know we haven't even left Tokyo yet."**

"This is true. All right. I'll tell you how everything got started. Ichigo, I want you to pay the most attention to this."

" **Okay, I'm listening."**

* * *

It was a good long 4 hour drive back to Karakura town. During that time Isshin finally told the real story of how he and Masaki met and what happened during that time. Like Isshin had warned, it was not a pretty story but it did bring some things to light, and in some cases, closure. It was finally made clear as to why Ichigo had hollow powers and where they had come from. It wasn't all because of the Shattered Shaft when he was training to regain his Shinigami powers.

No, it really came from his mother and that it really was a part of him from the very start. The hollow named White had tried to take over Masaki and with help from Urahara, Isshin was able to seal the hollow away within her. This also led to Isshin becoming human. However, the hollow that they thought was permanently locked away had basically been reborn as Ichigo. Or at least his essence had.

Many questions were asked and many were answered. Isshin really did give up everything for Masaki and clearly it paid off in the end as he ended up with a family. He said he had no regrets about what he did when he left Soul Society and that he wouldn't change anything. He'd even do it all over again if he had to.

It was also a bit of a shock when the Kurosaki children found out that their mother was a Quincy like Uryu. And that she was originally supposed to marry Uryu's father. They were happy that didn't happen. It was also brought to light that Kurosaki was their mother's family name. Isshin was actually a relation to the main Shiba clan as Kukaku's and Ganju's uncle. Ichigo felt a little uneasy about actually being a cousin to those two but at the same time that explained a few things about his father's odd personality.

When they arrived at Urahara's shop it was getting close to midnight. The area was dark and it would be easy for Ichigo to leave the safety of the truck. Urahara rolled up the door and out stepped Ichigo and Toshiro. Yuzu and Karin quickly ran around the truck to greet them. They wanted to see Ichigo more than anything.

Tessai stepped outside to assist along with Ururu and Jinta. Ichigo still kept the cover up over his head as he had a look around the property. It honestly felt good to be back here after all this time. He liked the feeling of nostalgia and remembering everything that once was. A bit of a smirk slid across his face.

"Ichigo," Karin said as Ichigo turned to look at her.

She paused seeing his gold eyes from up under the dark shadow of the thick blanket. Yuzu seemed to stand behind her twin a little nervously. He didn't want to scare them but he wasn't doing himself any good to hide either. He pulled the blanket off his head and shoulders. They just stared at him in total surprise and shock. They weren't as prepared as they had thought they were but they held their ground. This was not a monster but their big brother.

"At least you're not running away," Ichigo said, putting on a weak smile. "When you two were younger you would have bolted."

"That's not true," Karin said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, it is," Yuzu replied.

"For you maybe."

"Oh, don't even start that!"

The two squabbled for a couple of moments before turning their focus back on Ichigo. They had come to talk to him not argue with each other.

"So, uh… You, uh… L-look… Good," Karin choked out, putting on a smile and jabbed Yuzu on the ribs.

"Oh, yes, of course," Yuzu added, putting on the same smile.

Ichigo sighed. He knew what they were trying to do. They didn't know how to respond to his transformation and they didn't want to sound like they were being rude or mean. This was something he was going to have to adjust to.

"You know… I don't really care about all this… I am what I am so there is no point in trying to tiptoe around me," he answered, scratching the back of head and then lightly touched the side of his horn. "Let's face it. I know I'm ugly!"

He winked at them as they gave half-hearted laughs. He just wanted to lighten the mood.

"It's just going to take some time for all of us to get use to this," he added, gesturing to his whole body. "Easiest way I think is to just let it all out in the open. Like I said there is no point in tiptoeing around me. If you're not comfortable with me just yet I will totally understand."

The twins bit their lips, unsure how to respond. They wouldn't say they were uncomfortable around him but this just wasn't… This wasn't really normal, not even for them. They missed how their brother used to look and well… He was right. They needed time to adjust to things as they are now and will most likely stay.

"Well, it's just that… We know you're still our brother and all…" Yuzu said, playing with a stray lock of her blond hair. "And that's good enough for us."

"Oh, yeah, totally. We're just glad to have you back home after all this time," Karin added. "We've missed you and I know your friends have, too."

Ichigo smiled a little at the girls. They were really trying to keep everything in good spirits. A moment later his sisters were handed boxes from their father. It was hard to imagine his little sisters as young adults now. They had both grown well and were actually quite pretty. Yuzu was still the girly type and Karin was still the tomboy. Karin was trying to become a professional soccer player and Yuzu was in culinary school. They had also grown and now stood about the middle of his chest.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in. You finally came back, huh?" Jinta asked, walking up to Ichigo and slammed him extra hard on the back. Ichigo turned to look at him noticing that they were now at eye-level with each other. "Took you damn long enough, Carrot Top."

"Wow… Jinta, I see you finally got some height," Ichigo said, gaging the young man before him.

"I know, right?" Jinta said with a sassy grin. "I'll have you know I'm doing quite well for myself too."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said with an unsure grin.'

"Totally! I also happen to be quite the ladies' man," he boasted.

"He has never had one date," Ururu said flatly as she walked by with some boxes in her arms.

"Oh-ho?" Ichigo turned to look at the redhead with sarcastic smirk. "Ladies man, huh?"

"I, uh… Ururu! Don't do that," Jinta snapped, chasing after her.

"It also doesn't help that Ururu chases off just about every girl that comes within a 15 foot (4.6M) radius of him," Tessai added as he stepped up beside Ichigo, his arms loaded with boxes. "He seems to be rather oblivious about it though."

"Really? I'm glad I wasn't ever that dense," Ichigo laughed as Tessai looked at him and shook his head.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Tessai mumbled under his breath.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, can you take the one off the top? I think it's about to fall," Tessai quickly answered as Ichigo reached up and took it off the pile. "Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Ichigo nodded and followed Tessai inside. This was certainly going to take some adjusting to. Even thought this was his home town he knew a good bit had changed since he really last visited. Tomorrow Orihime, Chad, and Uryu would come over and talk to him. It would be nice to catch up with everyone.

* * *

The night ended soon enough and Ichigo was awoken by a bit of sunlight coming in through the curtains. What sucked was that he could only lay on his right side or his back. He grumbled and tossed the covers over his head instead. A little stuffy but at least the light was out of his face. He was just about to fall back asleep when someone knocked on his door.

He sat up and sleepily rubbed an eye. What time was it anyway? He looked at the clock. Damn it was nearly 11. He pulled off the covers and opened the door. He saw Ururu standing outside his room.

"Morning," he said, looking down at her. She was just little shorter than his sisters.

"Morning," she replied, nodding her head. "You wanted me to cut your hair this morning. You're an hour late."

"I'm… OH! Right, right! I just overslept," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Ururu. You should have checked on me a bit earlier."

"Your hair looks like a bird's nest," she said flatly, looking at his messy locks.

"I'm pretty sure it does—"

"Mixed with a train wreck in a tornado."

Ichigo pulled some his hair over his shoulder. It really was a tangled messed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ichigo huffed.

"You should have braided it from the start," she said, opening the door and pushed passed Ichigo. "Find a seat."

"Can I get something to eat first?"

"Find a seat."

"It won't take me a moment."

"Find. A. _Seat._ "

Ichigo suddenly felt very uneasy given her cold voice and equally cold glare.

"Right… Finding a seat."

Ichigo quickly hurried over to a large cushion and promptly sat down. Ururu walked up behind him with a large pink case in hand. She set it down and opened it. She pulled out a small cover and wrapped it around him. Now that his hair looked like it finally reached its growth limit he wanted to see if he could at least get it cut and styled a little. Ururu quickly got to work bushing it out and removing the tangles. To be honesty he hadn't brushed it all that much as it felt awkward to have so much hair and it would be even more awkward had he asked Toshiro for assistance. So the young woman had her work cut out for her this morning.

She brushed and picked at the thick mane of orange hair. She nearly used up every drop of her new bottle of detangler just to get all the knots and mats out. Ichigo sat patiently as she pulled on his long hair. It took a while and a lot of perfumed product but his hair was finally primed for cutting. They briefly discussed how short he wanted it and what style he preferred.

She quickly got to work just getting rid of the excess that was most certainly not needed. Just getting rid of that much was a great difference on Ichigo's head, neck, and shoulders. His hair now sat on the top of his shoulders. She brushed it out again and started to get to work on actually styling his hair. He had no idea what she was doing but he had to trust her. He sat still as he watched the clippings of his orange and white hair fall into his lap and the floor.

She then pulled out an electric razor and got to work on cleaning up around the back of his head, neck, and around his ears. She had a little bit of challenge working around the base of his sharp horn. She put the razor down and put a bit of gel in his hair at the top and spiked it up. She dusted the shavings off him and undid the drape. Ichigo reached up and felt his new haircut. It was certainly different. She pulled out a mirror and he took it. She had actually done a damn good job.

The sides and back were cut pretty short and tapered down to a close shave. The top of his head was still a little long giving it a bit of a shaggy spiked look. He was honestly impressed with her work.

"Do you like it?" she asked, collecting her things.

"Oh, yes, definitely," he said, turning to look at her. "You did really good, Ururu."

"Thank you," she nodded and flushed a bit as she grabbed the last of her things. "Urahara wants to see you once you're dressed. I'll let him know you'll be out shortly."

"Okay, thank you again," he handed her back the mirror before she walked the door.

Most likely she'd be back to clean up the clippings. He picked up a large clump of his hair and studied it. He had no idea just how long it really was until he was looking at it like this. He dropped it back to the floor and stood. He dusted off his clothes and quickly went about getting dressed. Today was going to be a rather full day. His friends were coming over and Urahara also wanted to see what Ichigo was capable of in his new form. Yep, this was going to be a very long, full day.

Ichigo adjusted his jeans and out the door he went. It was nice to finally have a short hair again. Well, hopefully things will turn out okay. Ichigo made his way down to the living area and slid open the door. He was surprised to already see Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. He also spotted a small dog sitting her lap. He shook and started bark as he walked and sat down. So she got herself an ankle bitter. One of those with the long body. What were they called? Dachshunds or something like? A moment the little dog jumped from her lap and instantly went for the horn on his head. The dog's teeth just did scrap one of the smooth sides.

"What the hell?" he choked out the dog landed in his lap and then went for another strike at his face this time. "Get him off me! Off!"

He went to shove the dog off when Orihime scooped him up instead.

"Jelly Bean! No, no! You don't do that to people! Ichigo is dear friend," Orihime said holding onto her dog as he squirmed in her hands. "Hold still, Jelly Bean! I'm really sorry about this, Ichigo. I think you might have startled him a bit. He gets this way around new people!"

The dog slowly calmed enough to sit in her lap but remained lightly growling at Ichigo. Ichigo glared back down at the ankle biter and dog growled a little louder.

"Ugh! What is that?" Ichigo asked, scooting back a little.

"It's my dog, silly! I'm sorry about him but Jelly Bean is only a one year old and he's still learning to behave," she grinned, scratching the dog behind his floppy ears. "He's still just a puppy! You can't stay mad at him."

"I can," Uryu held up in right hand wrapped in some gauze. "I just sat on your couch two days ago, nothing more."

"I think those dogs statistically actually bite more than blacklisted dogs such as the Pitbull and the Akita," Chad pointed out. "I looked it up."

"Jelly Bean is not that bad. He's never bitten me, have you?" she said, happily with a baby voice. "No, you haven't. You're a good boy."

"I hate to tell you this, Orihime, but that's not a 'good boy,'" Uryu said, looking at the dog lick Orihime's fingers. "That—is a hotdog with teeth. He's a terror!"

"Oh, but I'm just a widdle baby, aren't I, mama? Uncle Uryu is just being mean," she baby talked the black Dachshund , playing his front paws. "I know he is it's okay!"

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," Uryu groaned, pushing up his glasses.

"How are you doing, Ichigo?" Chad asked, turning his attention to the former substitute shinigami. "It has been a while since we last saw you. Or even spoke for that matter."

"Yeah, it has been a good while, hasn't it?" Ichigo said, rubbing his lower back a little.

"I would say you look good but, uhhh…" the large man said, scratching the side of his head.

"Yeah, well… I can't do anything about it," Ichigo sighed, looking at his hands and his bare feet. "I'm sort of stuck this way. Like I keep telling people it's something we're all going to have to get adjusted to."

"Though, it is good to see you again, Kurosaki-kun. It's been so long since we last saw you," Orihime said, putting on a smile. Ichigo could tell she was a little apprehensive about him. "We all missed you a lot while you were in Tokyo. It's just nice to have the group back together again after all this time."

"Hm, yes, this is all rather nostalgic," Uryu mused, crossing his arms and looked over at Ichigo. "It's just a shame it took all this to bring you back to us. You shouldn't have left in the first place. We never thought you were useless."

"I never said I that I—" Ichigo was cut short.

"Didn't have to. The way you acted told us that," Chad answered. "You distanced yourself from us. We just didn't realize just how much until you left for Tokyo."

Ichigo looked at him rather surprised and then mentally hit himself. They were his closest friends and partners. Of course they would know something was wrong with him.

"Honestly, you just being a cop was helpful as you got us out of some troublesome spots with the law," Uryu added. "We've had trouble keeping the law off of us at times since you skipped town. It's gets hard at times. Thankfully, Soul Society thought it wise to send a couple more Shinigami to help take the burden off us. More or less we're just the backup when things get a little out of hand or if we just happen to find a hollow at random."

"So… You don't… Purposely go out looking for hollows…?" Ichigo inquired.

"Not like we used to. Patrolling isn't really our job anymore," Uryu said with a long sigh. "Just like I said we are just backup or we just deal with random hollows that find us. We _are_ human after all. It's only fair that we try to live a _normal_ human life. Orihime works at a pastry shop, Chad of course is a heavyweight boxer, and I'm an apprentice at a shop for men's tailored suits. We are living, for the most part, pretty mundane lives."

"So all of you are just…" Ichigo's voice trailed off.

"There hasn't been much need for us in a while," Orihime said, touching one of her hairclips. "The local Shinigami have been doing their job quite well."

"Perhaps a little _too_ well. Basically, Ichigo, even _our_ glory days are well behind us," Uryu said, shaking his head. "Urahara still lets us train in the sublevel but we haven't needed to use our full powers in years. Honestly, you were the only one among us that still had a burning desire to fight."

Ichigo sighed at this. He really had lost contact with everyone; way more than he first thought. They had chosen to live out their lives like every average Joe. They had become content with the way things turned out and were enjoying the peace and quiet that came with it. The Winter  
War was long over and done with. There was no reason why they shouldn't enjoy their victory and live in the peace that followed.

They had given up their glory days to live like everyone else. It was almost ironic in a way. He finally had a chance to quit fighting but his life would be anything but mundane. They just slid into their "normal" lives without too much trouble and, yet, he could not. Life really could be a true piece of shit. He really was stuck in the middle like his hollow had warned—

"J-JELLY BEAN!" Orihime screamed.

"OWWW!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push the puppy from his horn. Jelly Bean had suddenly decided that Ichigo's horn would make a good chew toy. "Get off! Off! Oww!"

He just hung there wiggling his little legs and put a strain on Ichigo's neck. Chad quickly got up before Orihime could and pulled on the small dog, hoping he'd let go of Ichigo. No such luck.

"Let go! C'mon, now," Chad said, pulling on the dog but was only taking Ichigo with him. "Orihime, this is your dog fix this."

"I am so, so sorry about this, Kurosaki-kun! Jelly Bean, drop it! Drop it," she ordered as the dog only looked up her. "Let go! Drop it!"

"'Drop _it_ …?!' " Ichigo snapped.

"Well, that's what the trainer told me to say when he has something in his mouth that he shouldn't," she quickly answered. Then something clicked. "Ohh! I-I'm not saying you're an 'it!' You're not! Uh… Uh… L-let me rephrase that!"

Uryu groaned and finally got up and grabbed the dog by mouth to pry it off Ichigo. The dog finally let go of Ichigo still trying to wriggle out of Chad's strong grip. Urahara walked in a moment later and he looked rather worried after hearing the yelling from down the hall. He saw Ichigo on the floor nursing his drool covered horn, Chad was holding the fur-ball of hate, and Uryu was shaking his sore drool covered fingers. Orihime was promptly handed her dog back. The store manager sighed not sure if he wanted to know what happened.

"I'm just taking a wild guess here but, uh… I'm going to say, Jelly Bean," Urahara hummed, looking at the wriggling puppy, trying to lick Orihime in the face.

"Oh? What was your first clue?" Uryu snapped bitterly, wiping his hands off on his pants. "Ick! Ugh… Nasty…"

"Jelly Bean still needs more lessons, Orihime," Chad said, still holding onto the titan–sized puppy. "I know you wanted Ichigo to see him but now may not be the best time, given what just happened. You should leave him at home next time."

Urahara looked back down at Ichigo as he sat on the floor looking rather undignified. It didn't take much to put this mystery together.

"Well… In Jelly Bean's defense your horn must look like a very—Eep!"

"Finished that! I. _DARE._ YOU," Ichigo growled, getting up to his feet and got right in Urahara's face.

"—like a very tasty bone… Attached to your… Uh," Urahara dared with a sarcastic and yet worried grin. Ichigo was not amused. "Think of it this way; tomorrow this might be hilarious. I mean, it is a little ridiculous right now when you look at this from the outside—I'm just saying…"

"You're not hurt, are you? I had no idea he'd actually do that," Orihime said, looking like she could start crying at any given moment. "This is terrible! Please don't be mad! I'll make sure that won't happen again! I honestly had no idea something like this would happen! Oh, I feel like such an idiot!"

This really wasn't funny—at least not right now. Ichigo knew this was an accident but that still didn't help. He was still trying to adjust and the dog made it quite clear that he wasn't as adjusted as he wanted to believe. Not only that, but that hurt like a bitch. Grant it, the dog left no damage but his pulling and pawing at his head hurt regardless.

"The only real difference between that thing and an Akita is that you can't punt an Akita," Uryu growled, looking at his red fingers

"Please, stop saying that! I know you don't like him but that is really mean, Uryu," Orihime whined.

"If you _ever_ ask me to watch him I'll give him some flying lessons."

"URYU!"

"That's how much I really dislike the dog."

"Ahem... Well… Moving on... Let's say we all head downstairs," Urahara said breaking up a soon to be argument, watching Orihime bring Jelly Bean with her. "Let's just leave _him_ up here, okay? Tessai will look after him for now."

Orihime instructed Jelly Bean not to move from the room and shut the door behind her as Urahara escorted them deep into the subterranean training grounds. This place hadn't changed much Ichigo noted. They dismounted the long ladder and followed right behind Urahara. The shopkeeper came to stop around the middle of the area. He then turned to face Ichigo and the others.

"Well, let's say we get down to business, hm?" he said with a long breath. "What I want to do is quite simple. I want to test out your strength and weaknesses, Ichigo. I understand you did that a bit of that during the far earlier stages. So… I believe you mentioned something that… Your skin can stop the damage of an average steel blade. It cannot cut you?"

"Uh, yeah… Basically, my skin has the same characteristics as a ghoul's skin," Ichigo said, rubbing his bare arms. "It can't be cut by basic weapons like knives and glass and blunt forces have to be excessive to do damage."

"What about bullets?" Chad questioned.

"Wasn't brave enough to test that…" Ichigo grumbled. _Or stupid enough._

"Hmmm? You said that a ghoul's kagune cut you so that stands to reason that quinque can do the same damage," Urahara said, scratching his chin. "Then you also said that zanpakuto also have the ability to cut you."

"Yeah, but there is a large difference. When I'm cut by a kagune or a quinque the damage heals up rather quickly without complications," Ichigo said, touched his face and then touch his chest. "Zanpakuto on the other hand… The wound takes a very long time to close and if it's deep enough I run the risk of bleeding out."

"And you know this how?" Uryu asked.

"One of Toshiro's men and I had a little bit of a skirmish," Ichigo grinned awkwardly. "He didn't believe who I was and well… He cut me open damn good and when I returned to my apartment—I nearly bled out… On the floor."

"How?" Chad asked.

"How…what?" Ichigo shrugged.

"How did he not know who you were?" Chad clarified. "You are you after all. I would think every Shinigami would know who you are."

"Yeah, that's a little weird," Orihime added.

"Toshiro did make it seem that whatever-his-name-is had some issues before about acting before thinking, among other things. I think he's a few apples short of a bushel," Ichigo hummed. "Needless to say he caught hell for it when Toshiro found out. That was an odd phone conversation."

"Okay… We'll talk more about that later. Now, back to the original topic," Urahara said, walking up to Ichigo and circled him a little bit. "Now that you have completely transformed, do feel like testing your durability?"

"I-I guess so," Ichigo shrugged a little unsure.

"Good. Thanks to some connections I managed to snag this," Urahara pulled out a small quinque knife from his pocket. "See if this quinque can still be damaging to you."

He handed the blade over to Ichigo and he looked at it. It was designed like a hunting knife. A usual rookie weapon. He had one in his belongings somewhere. It was the one he got straight out of the academy. He held up his left arm and pressed down with a bit of force. He hissed a little as the blade went through his skin but quickly started to heal not long after.

"I see. So it stands to reason that zanpakuto can still be devastating to you," Urahara held up his walking cane and pulled out Benihime. Ichigo's eyes grew real wide as he looked at the uncovered blade. "Oh, now what is that look for? You act like I'm going to kill you."

He held the end of the blade out so the tip was facing Ichigo.

"I have some serious trust issues with you," Ichigo quickly blurted out.

"Yes, yes… This is simple. Just run a small part of your arm over the edge and see how long it takes to heal compared to the quinque," Urahara instructed.

A little unsure, he pressed the top part of his lower arm on the blade and swiped it across. He looked down to see skin bleeding and wasn't stopping like the with the quinque. It was starting to sting a little.

"Keep an eye on that. Now… Let's see how you do in a fight," Urahara said, taking the quinque from Ichigo and sheathed Benihime. "These three will be your opponents. This will most likely be the quickest way to showcase and bring to the surface all of your abilities. Just keep in mind that your friends, too, have changed and evolved a bit since you left. Even without actually having to fight they still haven't let their skills slide."

"Wa… Wait… You want me to fight them? Barehanded?!" Ichigo asked, looking rather flabbergasted at the former captain.

"Hm… Yes," Urahara nodded, straightening his hat. "Think of this as… A dry run… Like when I was trying to restore your Shinigami powers and I had you fight Ururu."

"That is exactly why I have trust issues with you," Ichigo snapped, pointing a finger at him. "You do shit like this!"

"He is right," Chad agreed. "You aren't always that up front with people."

"Thank you, Chad," Ichigo snorted.

Urahara sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ichigo was still a skilled fighter, no doubt, given his former standing in the CCG. So why was he acting like that towards the others? Clearly he was completely unsure of what he was capable of. Either he was scared of not living up to expectation or maybe, just maybe, he was scared he might hurt them? Honestly, the only ones that had actual weapons were Uryu and Orihime. Chad's powers were more of a natural ability. His weapons were body parts. He might be the best one to get Ichigo to show his potential. Chad was also a much hearty fighter than the others. His stamina and durability made him a better combatant.

"Chad, you and Ichigo, one on one," Urahara suddenly blurted out. "Since Ichigo wants to whine about not having a weapon I think you will be the better pick. As technically you don't have a 'weapon' per say. Your ability is strictly from your own body. You need no items to help you. No hairclips and no Quincy Crosses. Sound good to you? Sounds good to me."

"He does have a point. I would be the better opponent against you rather that Orihime or Uryu," Chad agreed, looking at a stunned Ichigo. "I will also be able take more direct hits."

Ichigo barely got his mouth open when Urahara spoke again.

"Don't like it, I can always have you fight Ururu again. And you thought she was scary then…"

Ichigo looked at Urahara and then back at Chad.

"Hm, y-yes, Chad, I'll take you on… Yes, that sounds fine! You and me…"

Chad nodded in agreement as the others gave them room to fight. Ichigo was still unsure about this. He knew Chad wouldn't do anything to really hurt him but Chad had control over his powers. Ichigo did not and that scared him. In battle how much power he could produce was unknown and would his hollow instincts kick in? Could he accidently lose himself like when he fought Ulquiorra? Was that even still a possibility? His mind was racing trying to think of all the what-ifs. He knew better than that but he couldn't help it.

He shook his head trying to clear it. He needed to focus on what he did know which of course was sonido, his enhanced strength and durability, hand-to-hand combat skills, and recently his talons. Hopefully he could call his mask like he once had for an added boost. He hadn't tried it yet so now was his chance. This was a test and nothing more. It was a test to gage strength, durability, along with current, budding, and dormant powers. If he didn't try anything he'd never learn anything so…

Ichigo quickly got into a combative stance as did Chad. Ichigo was quick to learn that even this was friendly combat Chad wasn't going to go easy. Both Brazo Derecha de Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo where formed and ready to go. The goal wasn't to end this quick but draw it out.

"All right! Get ready," Urahara called out, noting those not evolved were far enough away. "FIGHT!"

Chad charged first and came down with a hard fist. Ichigo managed to jump up and avoid it. The hole it left in the ground could have been a bit costly. Ichigo landed on his feet and used sonido and threw Chad off his feet. The large man managed to catch himself. Ichigo went for another kick only to discover Chad had his ankle. Ichigo barely had time register he was now being thrown through the air. He hit the ground, rolling but quickly got back up and went after Chad again.

Urahara and the others watched from a bit of a distance. It looked more like they were doing warm ups than anything. Hopefully things would heat up soon. The shopkeeper's eyes watched Ichigo closely. Ichigo knew sonido clearly and he was still using his hand-to-hand combat skills. Basic stuff. The goal was to get him to react and really show what he was capable of. He reflexes were as sharp as ever and was doing pretty good on countering Chad. But still…

"Is something the matter?" Uryu asked, looking over at Urahara. "You look disappointed."

"Aren't you? I was hoping Ichigo would try out something new but he's staying stagnate," Urahara sighed. "He knows Chad won't really hurt him. He's not… He doesn't have that sense of urgency from a real fight. He knows this is mock battle."

"Want me to throw in a little something extra?" Uryu asked.

"No, no… I'll do it," Urahara said, taking off his hat and handed it to Orihime. "He knows better with me. He knows I don't play."

"You're not really going hurt him, are you?" Orihime asked as Urahara started to walk off.

"That's what you're here for," he replied in a-sing-song voice. "I won't kill him, of course. He might turn a slight shade of red though when I'm done though."

Orihime turned to look Uryu with worry. Was Urahara serious? Ichigo just came back home after all this time and he was going to pull a stunt like this? She took a couple of steps forward when Uryu blocked her.

"Uryu?"

"He's right. Ichigo isn't reading this as a true battle so he's not really trying. Let Urahara do what he needs to. If it makes you feel any better considerate it as a form of tough love."

Orihime watched worriedly as Urahara approached an unsuspecting Ichigo. She could do nothing right now but watch and pray for the best. Something had to be done to really get Ichigo to show what was he capable of and Urahara Kisuke was that right person for that job.

Urahara stopped a little distance away from Ichigo and motioned Chad to move. Chad quickly moved as a large shakkaho nearly missed his head. The large red ball the ground with a large blast, making Ichigo stumble just a little. He turned to see Urahara holding out Benihime once again. A look of shock and fear marred his face. What was going on? Urahara wasn't replacing Chad was he?

"Oh, what a look. You know shit just got real," Urahara grinned, charging at Ichigo.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, dodging the lightning fast blade. "What the hell! Seriously, what are you doing?!"

"Just what it looks like. Consider Chad as a warm up and I'll be your opponent from here on out," Urahara answered as the shape point of Benihime clipped Ichigo's left shoulder. "There was no real battle spirit coming from you. You need that urgency, that sense of danger, that adrenaline, that hard push to knock you over the edge. Basically, Ichigo… I am going to make fear for your life."

"I'm not going to like this…"

"Not one little bit."

Ichigo quickly turned and ran. This wasn't good. His zanpakuto, as he learned, could do serious damage but he had no way to block a full on strike from Urahara. Given that Urahara is captain level that blade will cut through damn near anything. All he could do was avoid the blade and that was getting harder and harder. Urahara was reading and learning how Ichigo avoided attacks. He had learned stuff from the CCG that altered his fighting style. No doubt Urahara wanted to see how much Ichigo could dodge before he made a critical mistake. It was either fight back and get cut up into mincemeat.

Ichigo was never good at concentrating energy. He thought about maybe trying one of those Balas he saw the arrancar use or maybe even a Cero. He had to try something before Urahara actually did some real damage. Maybe his mask? Could he call on that to give him that added boost? There had to be something.

Ichigo soon discovered he was in the literal corner of the vast underground space. So was it do or die at this point. Urahara would never kill him but he would gladly maim him severely. That was something he didn't want to experience.

"Well, you're stuck between a rock and hard place. You're clearly out of places to hide now," Urahara hummed, pointing Benihime at Ichigo. "C'mon now. I'm not giving you a choice in this, Ichigo. Show me something other than sonido. If you can use that and see ghosts clearly you have much more to give. A cero or a bala? Your mask? Have you even tried? Whatever you're so damn scared of just let it happen."

"I don't know what I can—AAAGH!"

Urahara drove the blade into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Wrong answer. I'm not playing and the same should go for you," Urahara said, yanking the bloodied blade out. "Try something. Anything you think you might know. If you don't act I'll just keep this up like you're pin cushion. Next strike might be a leg to slow you down. It's your choice."

"Damn you," Ichigo growled.

"Get mad. Hollows are instinct driven so what are your instincts telling you to do?"

"I don't kn—"

Benihime's tip was shoved right under Ichigo's chin.

"Don't even. Something in the back of mind must be nagging you. Something that could get you out of this situation. You are a trained fighter both as a Shinigami and a CCG investigator. Certain things are second nature to you now. Things you don't even think about normally in a fight because they have become habit, instinct in a way. If you were pinned like this while fighting against a ghoul what would you do to get of this mess?"

"If I had my weap—"

"The ghoul took your weapon, what is the next course of action?"

"Find an opening and use hand-to-hand to least get out of the corner if nothing else."

"Well…? Fight me, you idiot!"

Risking it, Ichigo swung an arm up, knocking the blade out of his face, before kicking Urahara in the stomach. He jumped over Urahara and got out of the corner.

"That wasn't so hard but still nothing that I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Other than sonido and a few added body enhancements you still fight like a human. Get out of that habit or it'll get you killed."

"What difference does that even make? I am still human."

"Fundamentally, yes. Physically, no. This change has to be more than cosmetic. I can sense it in you and I know you sense it, too. You say you're all right with this but clearly you're not. Just let go of what you're scared of and do what you need to do."

"I'm still adjusting to everything! What do you want from me, dammit?!"

"I told you, I want to see what you are fully capable of. I want to see your potential!"

Urahara took another swing, cutting Ichigo clean across his chest. Ichigo stumbled back and held onto the large bleeding gash.

"Stop hesitating," Urahara snapped as he gave chase to Ichigo once again. "Are you trying to buy time or are you really that incompetent in your powers? Are you scared of something, perhaps?"

Ichigo ducked behind a large rock and looked at the wound in his chest and shoulder. They were deep but not life threatening. Urahara wanted to see his full potential? Why was the shopkeeper so dead set on seeing what he could do? Couldn't they just take their time and learn little by little? He needed time to adjust and this really was not helping.

"Stop hiding behind that rock and fight me," Urahara ordered but Ichigo still didn't budge. "I didn't hurt you that bad. At least not yet. The more you do this the more forceful I'll become."

Urahara swung Benihime, sending a red blast of energy at the large boulder. Ichigo jumped out of the way just in time and rock exploded. He turned to look back at Urahara, Benihime still aimed at him.

"Look… I am just going to throw this out there and you can correct me if I am wrong, but if I am right, I want you to at least try to form your mask and fight me proper," Urahara said sternly. "You are contradicting yourself. You have accepted you are a hollow and yet you want to deny it at the same time. It's not your body that you deny but your powers, your basic instincts. You're scared to use them fearing you might hurt others or you're scared they might even consume you. You're going to fear what you don't understand, and if you don't understand yourself, you _can't_ accept yourself. I think you are _fully_ aware of what you can do but you don't _understand_ how to control them. To sum up everything… Hiding your abilities will only hurt more if you can't even show and master them. You have to understand yourself before can become stronger. Hiding is for the weak and you should feel no shame for what you are. You need strength to control power. I'm not seeing that strength in you."

To a degree this all sounded familiar. Perhaps, a little _too_ familiar. Dammit! He mentally hit himself. He still was a fool. His hollow had pointed all this out a good while ago. How could he keep trying pretending that…? His counterpart's old words echoed in his head.

" _Use your instincts! It's time to start thinking more like a hollow!"_

" _Are you that damn scared of what you will become that you can't accept I'm actually a part of you? You used my power so openly as child and now you're trying to hide who are while using them as an adult. You're not my king. You're nothing but a cheap jester and I will not be the horse of a fool…"_

" _You won't even look at me? Are you that damned ashamed of yourself?"_

" _Power is one thing but strength is another. It takes strength to wield a great power. One is nothing without the other."_

" _I am the power, the horse. You are the strength, the king. A wild horse will not obey a weak master. Where you lack physical strength, you have the control and drive. I clearly lack the control and the drive. I'm wild without someone holding the reigns. If you can't control yourself, how do you expect to control me?"_

" _Do I really have to spell it out for you? It's just one word. A-c-c-e-p-t-a-n-c-e. Acceptance."_

It was just different wording but it was pretty much the same lecture, give or take. He was still making the same mistakes and choices. Urahara really was reading him like an open book. He took in a long deep breath and slowly let it back out. Urahara took a step closer.

"Well, am I correct? You're awfully quiet so I am guessing I hit the hammer on the nail," Urahara grinned and then waited a beat before speaking again. "Are you going to answer me?"

Ichigo snorted as Urahara took one more step closer. The former captain was waiting for confirmation. Either way, Ichigo wasn't going to be able to avoid a fight but he had to give himself "a fighting chance." Urahara was indeed correct and Ichigo had to uphold his end the agreement. It was time to see if he could summon his mask like he once had. Not to mention a little something else he hoped his could summon again. It was that strange blade he used on the Gourmet. It was the first time he tried and I work. He just needed to remember how he called upon it. He tried a couple of time when Toshiro wasn't around but... He still really couldn't get it form like it had the first night. Maybe it was fluke but he still had to careful with it.

"You're correct. Like usual," Ichigo finally spoke, bringing his right hand to the top his face. Urahara smiled and gripped Benihime's hilt harder. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good, good… I want you to try what you know for now," Urahara answered and Ichigo nodded. "So please, if at all possible, stop running and do your best against me."

He could do this. He was the king of his powers and he needed to stop playing the cowardly fool. This time he really had to mean it and stick to all his promises. Urahara was right. Not knowing what his powers were capable of could be damaging. Control was a necessity. He drew in a large breath and recalled the feeling of when he had used his vizard abilities. He quickly swiped his clawed hand over his face.

"Huh! Well now… That's more like it," Urahara smiled, looking at Ichigo's masked face. "Looks the same but the markings mirror what's on your face."

"Not really caring what it looks like. I kept my end of the bargain so let's get this over with," Ichigo stated, getting ready for Urahara's next move. He flexed his right hand a little. _How did I manifest it the first time? I don't really remember. I have to learn it some how..._

"I am more than happy to oblige," Urahara answered and charged right at Ichigo, sword ready to swing.

Ichigo just needed to focus on his hand and manifesting the blade. He called the blade out of necessity against Tsukiyama and this was a more direr situation. Urahara went to bring his zanpakuto down but was surprised to see it blocked. Even Ichigo looked a little surprised behind his mask. Out of sheer habit, or perhaps instinct, Ichigo had raised his arm to guard his body from the attack and manifested his new zanpakuto. He pushed against Urahara and the man landed back a little way onto his wooden sandals. His eyes studied at the strange item in Ichigo's fingers.

It looked like a sword but at the same time it wasn't an actual physical blade. It was super clear and looked like a distortion of the air that was lightly tinted black. In the dark this blade would be completely invisible. It was a large cleaver, similar to Zangetsu but the shape was a little bit altered but not by much. It was thinner and uniformed in shape and the curved point of the blade had large serrated edges.

"Now that is interesting…" Urahara mumbled, getting a little closer to study it.

"I started to remember this a little while ago. I used it against the Gourmet ghoul after he went after Toshiro. But I couldn't remember how to summon it back, studying the bizarre blade. "When I was pulled into my inner world, that one and only time, my hollow had me fight him. This was the sword I was given. He said this was my own creation and only I could wield it."

"Really?" Urahara questioned.

"Yes, but it looked like a regular zanpakuto, nothing like this," Ichigo clarified. "Huh…? Looking at its shape, it does look a lot like my quinque."

"Your quinque?"

"Yeah. It was kokaku based and it was called Tsume… Not over originally, I know, but given my former street name, Hawk, it sort of worked. It's pretty much the same in size and shape."

"That is quite interesting. It's not a zanpakuto in the typical sense but… See if it has any powers of its own."

"I know it does and I'd rather not use them again," Ichigo said, looking down at the shadow blade in his hand. "I didn't end when I used it the first time and... Hell, when we learned what it could Zangetsu went full out trying to erase from existence. Instead it negated Getsua Tensho and whatever it hit was reduced to this strange dust. When I would battle in my inner world over time the surrounding would eventually repair itself. But when the blast hit one the building it just turned to dust and as far as I know it never was restored."

"It negated the Getsuga Tensho?" Urahara looked fascinated to see this in action. "Do you think it could negate Benihime as well?"

"Well, I... Personally, I don't think it would be a good idea," Ichigo answered him. "I don't want to use it."

"Stop acting all scared like. I just want to see what that can do," Urahara point at the new zanpakuto. "If you keep hiding what you can do..."

"I know, I know... Stopping being a broken record... Before I use this I want you know something important and maybe you'll think differently before we proceed," Ichigo sighed and glared at his weapon. "The reason why that building never repaired itself is because this sword was forged out my self-destructive ways. It's made out of everything bad feeling had about myself, every bad thought about others, and my own selfish actions to achieve what I wanted. This is in no way meant to protect but to destroy everything that gets in its way. I promised Zangetsu I would find a way to remake this into something better. It's going to take a lot of time though and I'd rather not use it if I don't have to. Just being like this... It's like any other plain zanpakuto so I don't fear it in this state but this is as far as I'll go..."

Urahara let Ichigo's words sink in as he really scrutinized Ichigo's newest weapon. It really wasn't a physical blade but a manifestation of Ichigo's dark thoughts and habits that ahd accumulated over the years. That clearly wasn't something Urahara had expected to hear. The shop keeper walked closer to get a better look. It really was strange blade as it did look like a dark distortion in the air. Regardless of what Ichigo wanted Urahara still wanted to see just how _destructive_ this new type of zanpakuto could be. Ichigo will not be happy with it but Urahara needed to see this first hand. It might help give Ichigo a better understanding of it if another set of eyes watched it.

"I see and I can understand your concerns but regardless of what you want I still need to see this new sword in action," Urahara replied bluntly. "I want to see your control over it and if it will negate a blast from Benihime. I also want to get a sample of this dust."

"I said I'm not going to use it," Ichigo snapped.

"You are fearing what you don't understand and you need to understand what it's capable of so you can properly fix what created it," Urahara clapped back. "You more than anyone knows just what that is a manifestation of. You're scared of what that blade represents. You need to understand why it was created so you can properly deconstruct. It's a reflection of you these last few years. You pretty much stated that yourself."

Ichigo clinched his teeth under his mask. Sometimes he really hated Urahara for being so perceptive about things. This blade really was a reflection of every self-destructive thing he did. If he took Urahara's words to heart he might as well just say that he was scared of himself. Which he was, given what he was now. Just to dropped the subject he'd let Urahara see it. It would hopefully quell the man's curiosity for a little while.

"Aim a blast at me but make sure you're not in a direct line of fire," Ichigo said, gripping the black hilt with both hands. "It's a one time deal, you got that?"

"Once is better than nothing. Alright, I'm ready when you are," Urahara said, positioning himself better.

Ichigo let the energy flow through the strange weapon as it was completely covered in a dark, thin smoky aura. Just looking from where he was Urahara was have be having some second thought about this. Ichigo agreed so there was no backing out now. Urahara swung Benihime straight at Ichigo as sizable blast came at him. Urahara quickly got out of the way moment the red energy left his zanpakuto. Now it was Ichigo's turn. Ichigo swung his arms up and came back down with large blast of his own. It came out a dark distortion of the air as he raced towards the opposing energy. The two energies connected with each other. Soon enough Ichigo's attack completely reduced Urahara's attack to nothing and continued on, cutting into a large rock right across from him. The area was destroyed as an odd white dust covered the area.

Urahara stood at distance as he watched everything unfold before him. Sure enough Ichigo's new zanpakuto, if he could really call it that, totally nullified Benihime and did reduce the boulder to dust. He had never seen such a thing before. Just what kind of negative thoughts and actions had Ichigo made over the years? Uryu, Orihime, and Chad hurried over to check it out what they just witness from a distance. It seemed surreal to them.

"What is that stuff?" Uryu asked as Urahara reached down and went to pick up a white rock but it just turned to a gritty dust in his fingers.

"It's like a fine white sand in texture but it leaves an ash like residue," Urahara rubbed his fingers together, looking closely at the dust on them. "That is most certainly something new."

"It sort of reminds me of the white sand in Hueco Mundo," Orihime said, reaching down and grabbed a handful to look at it. "It has about same feel to it even."

The others also also grabbed a handful of strange gritty substance.

"She's right," Uryu said, looking at Urahara.

"It's also surprisingly cold to the touch," Chad added, looking at his hand full. "I was actually expect it to be warm at least."

"How don't really understand why it reduces everything to this ashy subtance," Ichigo said, looking at is own handful of white sand. "Getsuga Tensho never did this. This new zanpakuto just went right though Zangetsu's attack like it did Benihime's"

"Orihime… Just on whim do you think you can reject at least a part of the damage done?" Urahara asked, turning to look at her.

"Okay…" Orihime hummed. It was an odd request but she'd do it.

She called up Soten Kisshun and focused it on a small area. The dust didn't even move. That was odd. Rocks and such should be a cinch to fix but nothing happened. The white sand remained unchanged. She recalled them and Urahara examined at the area. It was still cold, white, ashy sand.

"That can't be good," Chad spoke up.

"She can't reject the damage that's been done?" Ichigo asked as Urahara took his hat back from Orihime. "Zangetsu mentioned that might be the case."

"Apparently, he was right. _That_ can't be a good like Chad said," Urahara mused, putting Benihime away. "We will have to study that new power of yours very closely."

"I'm not doing anymore demonstrations," Ichigo said and Urahara groaned. "I don't care if you beg me."

"For now... I'll work what you have shown me. But I would use that blast as your very last resort," Urahara said as Ichigo dispersed the weapon. "If Orihime can't reject the damage done to a boulder that could be troubling. That new sword of yours has some real serious firepower."

"No need to tell me," Ichigo said, removing his mask.

"I do believe we've done enough for today," Urahara said, looking at everyone. "I'm going to study this and see what I can come up with. Ichigo, do stay a moment longer. The rest of you can head on topside."

The others started towards the ladder that led back up to the surface. Ichigo stayed behind as ordered. He watched Urahara pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and filled it with the fine sand.

"Why do you think your blast reduces things to this ashy substance?" Urahara asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"This is only the second time I've use this attack. At the time I fought my last ghoul I just sort of called it up out of desperation. I never tried to use its attack," Ichigo said, still looking looking at the sand in his hand "I had no idea that it would produce an attack like that when I used it against Zangetsu."

"Well… As you can see this is why I wanted you to be up front with your powers. To prevent something like this. You may have other abilties simular to this and not know it," Urahara state much to Ichigo's disliking. "Imagine if you did something like this in a crowed city not knowing that Orihime couldn't reject it. Think about the problems that would cause. Over this week, regardless if you like it or not, I want to spend some time just studying that new sword alone. I have never seen anything like it before. I want you to be fully aware of its capabilities before we put it into practical use."

"I'm not going to put it into pratical use," Ichigo dumping the sand out his hand. "Only when I have no other options."

"That's fine but you still need to know what it can do even if you only use it one other time. For now though... Go get bandaged up and get some lunch. I'm sure Ururu and Tessai have finished making it."

"You going to stay down here?"

"Yes, I just want to really get an idea about what happened."

"Catch you later then," Ichigo waved.

He turned and started towards the long white ladder. This was not helping him any. If Orihime couldn't even… No! He didn't need this right now. He finally made it home and he needed to focus on his personal life right now. He needed to focus on his friends and family when he wasn't down in the training grounds. He started up the ladder and got a better look at the damage done and it was a good amount. He didn't even put that much power into it. This new sword was certainly different from Zangetsu and he really had to understand it before a real disaster happened like Urahara had warned.

(A/N Oh, so long. So very long… So tired. I will get back to TG group next chapter. As anyone that follows TG you know what's going to happen. So I need to get Ichigo ready to return for that. I am also sad that the Bleach manga got cut short by the studio. That pissed me off. It was to run into September but nooo… Damn assholes… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Oh and bouns read at the end too.)

* * *

The Day After

"Ugh… Wh-what time is it?"

"Don't know, don't care…"

It was mid-afternoon before Akane and Amon started to wake. Somewhere somehow they managed to share the same small sofa to sleep on. She was at one end and he was the other, their bodies streched out on the other.

"Ow… I hurt," she moaned, trying to stretch out a little moe. "Ohhh, my head."

"Seriously, what time is it?" he asked again.

"It's daytime…" she groaned.

"Oh, okay…" he answered, dully. "Wh-when did we fall asleep?"

"I don't even remember the trip home and why are you even in my apartment?"

"You said I could stay the night."

"I have no memory of this."

"You yelled at me to shut the damn door."

"Oh… That I remember… Sort of…"

They sat quietly for a moment or two, just staring up at the dull ceiling.

"How hung over are we?" Amon asked.

"Very…" she drawled.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing…"

The air became quiet again before Amon laughed a little.

"Heh! That sounded like a meme…"

"I think you're still drunk…"

They both groaned and tried to stretch out to find space for their legs. They stopped and tried to settle again.

"One of us has to give up their spot," she said, lifting her head to look at him.

"I can't even lift my head much less a leg," he groaned. "I'm unable to move. You move."

"It's my apartment."

"I'm your guest."

She turned her head towards the coffee table. There was a bottle of pain killers sitting there. She reached out trying to grab them but was coming up way too short.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't reach it."

"Reach what?"

"The pain killers on the table."

She tried to scoot over a little more to get to them. Her bare feet kicked Amon in face.

"Hey, watch it," he pushed a foot out of his face along with the rest of her.

"I almost have them—Umph!"

She landed face first into the gap tween the sofa at the table. Her face was buried in the carpet.

"You know… I think I'll stay right here. Here is good," she muttered into the floor.

"Ha! I win."

"Win what?"

"All the sofa," he quickly took full advantage of it too.

"Damn you and all your… Forget it… Just fucking forget it…"

Millie M. Banshee


	12. A Cry for Help

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 12

A Cry for Help

(A/N OMG no one told about this error! I am glad I went back and reread some chapters! Oopsies! Continuity is a bitch to keep together. Basically, I forgot that Ichigo manifest his blade to kill Tsukiyama! Wow… That's… Really special on my part but given how long these chapters are and my shit poor memory… It was bound to happen. So I went back and rewrote a section of the last chapter. You can go back and read it if you want. I'm can be so scatter brained.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Go get bandaged up and get some lunch. I'm sure Ururu and Tessai have finished making it."

"You going to stay down here?"

"Yes, I just want to really get an idea about what happened."

"Catch you later then," Ichigo waved.

He turned and started towards the long white ladder. This was not helping him any. If Orihime couldn't even… No! He didn't need this right now. He finally made it home and needed to focus on his personal life right now. He needed to focus on his friends and family when he wasn't down in the training grounds. He started up the ladder and got a better look at the damage done and it was a good amount. He didn't even put that much power into it. This new sword was certainly different from Zangetsu and he really had to master it before a real disaster happened like Urahara warned.

* * *

A few days passed as Ichigo tried to get into a normal routine. Part of the deal of staying at Urahara's was to help out around with the shop. It was only fair after all. His dad would come by on lunch breaks and after work. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime would do the same. Yuzu came by with some of Ichigo's favorite dishes for dinner. Karin hadn't been by as she was stuck with practice when she wasn't working or at college.

She had managed to talk Toshiro into staying against his better judgement to watch the soccer game. Ichigo wanted more than anything to watch his sister play in person but he had to settle with his farther streaming the game instead. Thankfully his family had good seats and they were able to get great shots of the game.

Ichigo laughed a couple of times as he heard Toshiro get a little too into the game at times. His father and Yuzu were guilty of that too as was Jinta as he watched the game with Ichigo. All in all, it was a good game but Karin's team lost the match at the very last minute. It had truly been neck and neck the whole game. Even with the loss of the game Ichigo was proud with how good Karin had done. She was really giving it her all the whole match. Hopefully she would reach her goal of making it professional. She was good and there was no doubt about that.

When Ichigo wasn't helping out with the shop, relaxing, or socializing with his family and friends he was down in the training grounds with Urahara and the others from the shop. Urahara was dead set on training Ichigo with his new powers and honestly, and despite Ichigo's earlier protests, the training turned out to be a very good idea. There were a few little accidents that happened up in the shop; one of which left a gaping hole in an exterior wall. It was a small renegade cero that Ichigo produced after he had a small sneezing fit from some dust as he cleaned an old storage room. Even though it was purely accidental Ichigo still caught hell. Not so much from Urahara but from Tessai. In fact the large man left Ichigo so uneasy afterwards he often avoided Tessai when at all possible for a couple of days.

At the top of everything Ichigo's new sword was what Urahara was most interested in. He ran several different tests with Ichigo when no one was around and studied how it worked. Clearly it was strongest when paired with his mask. The sword had been proven a little difficult when trying to control its power output it was discovered that the blade reacted according to Ichigo's own moods. The more negative his mood the more devastating the attack; anger being the worst of all.

The sword's cutting ability was top notch. Urahara theorized any zanpakuto that was not at bankai level that it would most likely be cut in half quite easily. Other than being insanely sharp it acted like any other blade when cutting and did not produce the strange white substance.

The white gritty powder the sword produced from the energy blast was dubbed, "Never Ash." No matter what Urahara did to it never changed. Energy, chemicals, temperature changes, pressure, and the like had no effect on it. If it was set into molten metal, which Urhara did try, the Never Ash never even changed temperature and was still just a white as when he put it in. It was also hydrophobic so no fluids would mix with it. Even when mixing in other sand like materials it would never mix and just separate. So far nothing he did could get rid of it. It was starting to pile up downstairs but he didn't feel save just dumping it somewhere. To make matters worse he didn't even know what it was composed of.

Other than just studying Ichigo's strange sword they also had to figure whatelse Ichigo was capable of. Given the hole in the wall he was able to produce a cero. Balas were a hit or miss. Sometimes he'd get it perfect and other times it'd blow up in his face. His mask, like always, did increase his power substantially. Sonido, however, seemed to be Ichigo's pride and joy.

There were also some more notable abilities. Ichigo could make his talons a little bit longer if he so wished. Of course he had super human strength, durability, and speed. His agility was another noticeable change. They discovered he was a little more limber than he used to be and at times the way he moved made him almost look animalistic. Ururu referred to him as "a snake with legs" from the way he could move.

One day Yoruichi showed up a little unexpectedly and she was rather stunned to see Ichigo the way he was. She fussed at Urahara for not telling her what was going on with Ichigo. His excuse was that he too occupied and that he "forgot." She popped him hard in the back of head. That was something he wasn't going to "forget." Given her own agility she decided to teach Ichigo a few moves she knew that he could possibly use in the future. He was rather clumsy at first but started to get the hang of it after a good bit of practice. It was mainly his balance more than anything. Needless to say she tried to get him on a makeshift balance beam to get his center of gravity working. More often than not he fell off one side or the other. And a few times he found the beam painfully between his legs.

Urahara was still trying to find some sort of suppressant but was not coming up with anything substantial. He used Ichigo's DNA to make some test subject gigai. Some concoctions did nothing, one actually made the gigai physically deteriorate as rot, and another made the gigai's hollow appearance worse. At the rate he was going it might best to just leave Ichigo as he was but at the same time it wasn't fair to the young man.

Ichigo never voice but he dis liked that his friends and family could go and hang out at places he could not. Like Karin's soccer game was a fine example of that. Urahara knew it hurt Ichigo that he couldn't be there in person to cheer on his little sister. Ichigo tried not to show it but even with his loved ones visiting he still felt lonely as he could not travel with them. He had no choice but to stay behind and stay hidden. Ichigo knew he wasn't forced to stay at the shop but he didn't feel safe leaving. Toshiro kept him a secret and he didn't need to be noticed by the shinigami patrolling the city.

He knew the cruelty of people. He'd seen it at its fullest working in the CCG. He had even been a part of that cruelty. He knew all too well what would happen if he was seen by the wrong people. He could end up starting a problem so he just decided to stay within the shop's walls. He didn't like being cooped up and hiding from the world.

Ichigo had been keeping up with the news given the high amount of ghoul activity that was constantly reported in Tokyo this past week. Things were getting more and more out of hand. Sometime soon something was going to come to an ugly head. He could only wish his friends there in Tokyo the best of luck. He often wondered about Kaneki, Ryoko, and the other ghouls at Anteiku. How they were doing and if he managed to help them before he left. He also wondered about Amon and Akane. Even that old fart Mado pecked at his mind. Given the state of things no doubt they would soon see some serious action. It ate at Ichigo a good bit that he couldn't help either side. He made sure of that by "jumping from the bridge."

No doubt his "suicide" left many people in a lot of pain. He tried often not to think of that. He had done all this so he could be free but he still wasn't all that free. He just moved from one prison to another. He really was stuck in the middle. He wasn't a hollow, he wasn't a human, he wasn't shinigami, and most certainly wasn't a ghoul. There was nothing he could actually fit into. He trained a lot just to get his mind off of such things. An active body made for an active mind. He couldn't keep dwelling on the past. Until something could be done to "fix his issue" he would have to accept the fact he was stuck in hiding.

* * *

It had been several days since Kaneki was kidnapped and the future was looking rather grim for the young man. Hinami sat on the couch watching the news. Of course it was about Aogiri Tree. She ended up turning it off as she got up. She had to keep occupied with something. Touka was off doing something for Yoshimura.

It had been decided that they were going to try and sneak into the Aogiri Tree stronghold in the very near future. They had to plan out everything carefully. Thanks to Hawk they had a clear idea of what was going on. The truth about Hawk's change of alliance hit the others rather strangely. They didn't know what to think especially with the recent suicide. Kaya had seen it firsthand and she hadn't talked about it all that much since the night it happened.

Hinami decided to do some laundry to keep busy. She sorted out everything and started going through the pockets to check for any loose items. She reached into one of Touka's coats and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She opened to see if it was trash or not. It was a phone number. She looked at the named written above it: Kurosaki Isshin.

She remembered that Touka said that Hawk's father had come by the café to talk to Kaneki. Given the family name on the paper more than like this was… What should she do with it? No doubt if Touka made a copy of this number she wanted it for some reason. Hinami sat on the floor looking at the creased paper in her fingers.

She sighed and folded it back up and put it to the side with the loose change and other small items. She got a load on to wash and gathered the items she walked over to the coffee table and set the items down. She didn't feel like watching TV but there wasn't much to do around the place. She sat on the couch lazily kicking her feet, just sitting in the silence.

"Hinami, I'm back," Touka called out, taking off her shoes at the door.

"Great, I was getting bored here all by myself," Hinami said, walking up to her as Touka held out a small familiar package. "Is this…?"

"Yeah… It's best we keep up our strength. I've got some, too," Touka said, pulling out her own package. "Want me to fix it up for you?"

"Yes, please," Hinami nodded.

Touka set her coat down on the couch before walking into the kitchen. Hinami went back to her spot on the couch. She flopped down and accidentally knocked Touka's coat to the floor. She picked it back up and found her new cell on the floor. She picked it up and went to put it back but paused. She stared at the cell phone for a moment before her eyes slowly shifted to the folded paper on the table in front of her. She shook her head. She didn't need to bother the man. He had his own troubles with his son's death. Chances were he didn't want to hear anything bad happening to Kaneki. Not only that but she really couldn't call and tell him the whole story. He also didn't know her and she didn't know him.

He most likely stopped by Anteiku as a curtesy to Kaneki. More than likely this was an emergency contact number. But wasn't this an emergency? She shook her head again. This whole idea was stupid. Mr. Kurosaki couldn't help with anything anyway. She opened the pocket and put the phone back up.

It wasn't long before Touka returned with dinner. She sat down Hinami's plate in front of her on the table. The two ate talking about this and that and of course about how to get Kaneki back. Eventually, Hinami pointed at the paper on the table. Touka picked it up and opened it again. She had made a copy just in case Kaneki lost his.

"That's Incognito's father, isn't it?" Hinami asked and Touka gave a small nod.

"You still call him that?" Touka asked a little surprised.

"Well… Yeah, I figured he stopped being Hawk when he helped us against that investigator," she said, casting her eyes to the floor. "You must think it's a bit silly that I still call him by that name. But… I still remember that day with Mom… It's still very clear. I was being chased by him but when I looked back I saw him stop dead. He just suddenly quit and stood there in the rain. I kept going until I found Kaneki. When we returned to where Mom was… He was standing back a little ways. Thinking back on it a bit more… He looked sick. I never saw him collapse as Kaneki had covered my eyes. I still don't understand why he would do all this."

Touka drew in a deep breath and let it back out. She crossed her arms and looked up at ceiling trying to put her words together.

"Because he _empathized_ with you…" Touka said, slowly.

"Huh? Empathized? What does that mean?" Hinami asked, looking a little confused.

"Kaneki explained it as when a person can emotional relate to another person's issues. They feel everything the other person feels."

"Okay but why would he…?"

"He didn't go into any great detail but… Your mother gave up her life so you could live. His own mother did the same thing for him. He said he made a mistake and his mom protected him from a murder. He was apparently knocked out and when he came to he found his mother's dead body resting on top of him. Basically, I think he saw himself as you and your mother as his. Like I said he didn't go into any real detail…"

"So he did all this because he…? He knew how I felt?"

"Yes. He wanted to make sure your mother's sacrifice wasn't in vain. And you know the rest from there."

Hinami sat quietly, fighting back tears again. The more she heard about him the more she hated that he was gone. She really did look up. He had done so much in the end. He protected her, Touka, and Kaneki. He then helped Yoshimura get information from the CCG. She rubbed an eye and sniffed a little. It didn't seem fair. Not at all. He ended up helping ghouls but no one knew what he had done. All the other ghouls were so happy that he was dead. If they really knew what he done would they still talk about him so bitterly? She felt Touka wrap an arm around her shoulders again and squeezed a bit.

"I think we made a mistake about him and he was us. He saw his mistake and tried to fix it," Touka said in a hushed tone. "But there wasn't much he could do so he did what little he could."

"If Incognito was still here do you think… Do you think he'd help us get Kaneki back?"

"Of course he would. Why wouldn't he? He wouldn't abandon us like that if he was still here. He's not the type."

"Then why did he leave us like he did?!" Hinami almost screamed. "Why did he do all this and then just…?!"

"I don't know… I really don't. Guilt maybe…? I think he might even said he was sick," Touka shrugged. "I don't know what he was dealing with so I can't give you an answer."

"It's just not fair! I never even got to tell him thank you!"

Touka froze for a moment. She never got the chance to say it to him either. She felt it was only right that she give her thanks to his father, being that he was the next of kin. Still it wasn't the same as actually saying it to the intended person. Too little, too late to do anything about it now.

"Let's call it an early night, okay? Yoshimura wants us at the café early to discuss what we are going to do about sneaking into Aogiri Tree and rescuing Kaneki."

"Okay, I'll go get ready for bed," Hinami said, standing up and rubbed a tearful eye.

She walked off and got into her night clothes. She felt that the world was just falling down around her. She lost her mother, her savior, and Kaneki might end up the same way. She crawled into bed as Touka locked the door and started to turn off the lights one by one.

After a good while Hinami got up and walked into the dark living room. She didn't know why she was driven to do it but she wanted to talk to someone. She picked up the number and pulled out Touka's cell. She quietly unlocked the front door and walked out. She walked along the breeze way a little bit and found a little nook she could sit in.

She unfolded the paper and looked at the number. She really shouldn't do this but… Something was nagging at her. She couldn't put her finger on it. But it felt like someone was insisting that she call but there was no one around her. It was just her. She flipped the phone open and the small screen lit up her face. She looked at the numbers on the paper and her thumb hesitated to press the buttons. She didn't know this man. What was she thinking? She flipped the phone closed again with small clap. She rested her head on her knees. She should go back inside. If Touka found her outside she'd get a tongue lashing.

" **Call… Please… Call…"**

Hinami sat her head up and looked around the dark space. There wasn't a person around her. As it was the voice was faint, yet, it was close. She ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe she was just tired? She should probably go to bed. She stood and took a couple of steps.

" **Stop… Hinami…"**

She felt a chill run down her spine. She looked frantically around in the shadows of the building. She saw no one but someone had just said her name.

" **Call… Him… Hinami… Call… Please…"**

It was a woman's voice. The voice was faint like a whisper but it was right in her ear. She felt something cold wrap around her hand holding the phone.

" **Call… Him… Please… Baby…"**

She felt the cold leave that hand and migrate to the one holding the number.

" **Call… Him…"**

The voice was insistent. She looked down at her hand that held the phone number. It felt like someone with super cold hands was holding her. Normally she should run screaming but she didn't feel uneasy. She was still calm when she really should be running like a shot out of there.

" **Call… Kurosaki…"**

Hinami felt the icy grip let go. She looked back at the phone once again. She must be out of her mind. She walked back into the dark nook and sat back down. She flipped the phone open and read the number. She took in a deep breath and dialed the number. She hesitated to send it. She closed her eyes and finally hit the send button. She slowly opened her eyes as the line started to ring. She shakily put the phone to her ear.

" **Hello?"** a man's voice answered.

Her voice was caught tightly in her throat. She had actually called him. What was she going to say to him? She never really thought this all the way through. She could only muster out were a few muted squeaks.

" **Hello, hello? Is anyone there?"**

"Y-yes…"

" **Hm? Who is this? Are you one of my daughters' friends?"**

"I-is… Is this M-Mr. Ku-Kurosaki…?"

" **One and only. Um, who is this? Is something the matter?"** he did sounded rather concerned. She didn't answer. **"Hello, miss? Is something wrong?"**

"I-I don't kn-know what to… To do…" she was about to cry.

" **Hey, now calm down. Are you hurt? Where are you at? If you're hurt I can pick you up and take you to my clinic and get you treated."**

He was a doctor? She wanted to cry even more knowing that.

"I-I just… I don't…" she just couldn't get the words to come out.

" **Take some deep breaths. I need you to breathe for me, okay. Now are you hurt?"**

"N-no…"

" **Is someone near you hurt?"**

"Yeeess…!" she cried and curled into a ball.

" **Okay, okay. Don't panic! I need you to tell me where you are at. I can't get anyone help if I don't know where you are. Do you need the police?"**

"N-no… I just… I don't know…"

" **Miss, I need you to talk to me. Can you tell me your name? Can you do that for me?"**

She didn't know if she should give out her name. She was scared enough just doing this.

" **I need your name. C'mon… I need to know what's wrong before I can help anyone."**

"I-I-I… Hi-Hinami…"

" **Your name's is Hinami? Okay, where are you calling from, Hinami?"**

"To-Tokyo…"

" **Tokyo? What?! You're calling me from Tokyo? Where are you in Tokyo?"**

"Tw-twentieth…"

" **Twentieth—ward? Are you calling me from the 20th ward? Hold on… Ohhh… Wait... Is this by chance** _ **Fueguchi**_ **Hinami?"**

Her body felt cold like ice. He knew her full name? How? Did Ichigo tell him?

" **I didn't mean to scare you if I did. If you're calling me something must be very wrong. You can talk to me. I won't tell anyone."**

She froze again. How much did he really know? She bit her lip still unsure about talking to the Kurosaki family head.

" **C'mon now. I would like to help you but I can't do that until you tell me what's wrong."**

She drew in a deep breath and shakily let it back out.

"Ka-Kaneki… He's…"

" **What's wrong with him? Is he hurt or in trouble?"**

"B-both… He was k-k-kidnapped…"

" **Kidnapped? I see… When was he kidnapped?"** his tone of voice was completely different. It sounded very serious.

"About 8 days ago…"

" **Let me guess… That ghoul terrorist group that's running all over Tokyo?"**

"Yes… Th-they just broke in a-and took him! H-how did y-you know who?"

" **I know a good bit more than you think. Do you know where he might be?"**

"Possibly… I-I have an idea where…"

" **An idea where? Hmm? Well, if you can give me a proper address that would be useful."**

"Wh-what can y-you do? I-I don't think you can do anything t-to help…"

" **Little miss, have more faith in me. Now tell me everything you know."**

* * *

Ichigo sat in his room listen to the radio. There was a late night show he liked listening to at times but could only pick up here in Karakura. There wasn't much else to do around the shop so he had a magazine in his hands, reading a couple of articles.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Ichigo turned towards the door just before Jinta opened it.

"Oh, Jinta?"

"Hey, Carrot Top, your old man's here. He says it's urgent that he sees you."

"Dad? At this hour?"

"Yep. Come with me."

Ichigo followed behind Jinta a little puzzled. What did his dad want so late at night? It was a little after 11PM. Was something wrong at the house? Jinta stopped at the living area as Ichigo continued in. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai where there, too. That shouldn't be a surprise. This was their place after all. Ichigo looked over at his dad worried. Isshin had a rather grim expression on his face. Ichigo found one of the cushions around the table to sit on. This could in no way be good.

"Why are you here so late?" Ichigo asked, looking at his father. The elder Kurosaki sighed. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes. I receive an interesting call about 30 minutes ago. We talked for about hour once I got her to open up," Isshin said, rubbing his chin. "A young little lady by the name of Fueguchi Hinami."

"H-Hinami? How did she get your number?" Ichigo choked out.

"I had given a copy to your friend Kaneki should he need anything. Another friend of his made a copy and that's how she got a hold of it," Isshin explained. "There is some serious trouble going down in Tokyo right now and Kaneki is dead in the middle of it. Hinami told me that he was kidnapped by the Aogiri Tree group. She wasn't there but she said people from Aogiri Tree broke into the café and grabbed him. That young woman, Touka I believe her name was, and a couple of others tried to fight them off but they were unsuccessful. She told me it's been 8 days now since it happened. She also stated that she and the rest of those at Anteiku are planning to break into Aogiri Tree to rescue him."

Ichigo just stared dumbfounded at his father. Kaneki had been kidnapped and by Aogiri Tree no less. Why? Why would they kidnap Kaneki? He didn't understand. As far as he knew there wasn't anything overly special about the young man. They were a terrorist group so this must have been the unrest Yoshimura had spoken of. Did they take Kaneki to make a _statement_ to those at Anteiku?

"I have to go back to Tokyo," Ichigo quickly answered.

Urahara cleared his throat.

"Hold your horses, Ichigo. You're supposed to be _dead_ , remember? You know, pushing up daisies, or in your case, 'swimming with the fishes.' You _can't_ just _go_ back," Urahara pointed out, quickly. "Not to mention your appearance wouldn't go over well either. With the way Tokyo is right now everyone will be on high alert. You know that. Every single CCG investigator and law enforcement officer will be out in droves."

"But I can't just… I can't just let him suffer by their hands," Ichigo almost yelled. "They are liable to kill him if they haven't already!"

"We understand that. He's a friend of yours but you can't just recklessly jump in like the old days," Tessai responded. "This isn't Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. This is the living world and they have a totally different set of rules. Even though you are far more durable than the average human you are not in soul form. Damage that a shinigami can withstand would kill you easily. Same goes for the Arrancar. They can withstand a lot more than you can."

"Are you saying I should just leave him in their hands?" Ichigo growled out, slamming his own hands on the table.

"No, I'm just saying we can't jump in blind," Tessai clarified. "The only one that knows how the CCG and ghouls operate is you."

"So what?! Every single one of you here are former Shinigami! That has to mean something, right? Shinigami can do things that humans and ghouls can't do. You have to have some form of advantage," Ichigo blurted out with a good bit of venom. "I will not let them do this alone! I can't let them!"

"I don't know what to tell you to be honest, but remember you purposely left that life behind. You wanted to make something else out of your life," Isshin said, running his hand over his face, pausing at his scruffy chin. "Do you truly want to go back there? It will be vastly different for you now. Think about it. This time the CCG will be after you and even possibly ghouls. If one wrong person sees you… It could be devastating not just to you but to me and your sisters as well. It wouldn't look good if you are revealed to be alive and taken on a form most would call a monster. And no, I'm not calling you one."

His dad was right though. If the wrong person saw him, especially one from the CCG… They would go straight for his family for questions. He didn't even think of that as a possibility. Damn it! He didn't know what to do when faced with that. On one hand his friend's safety was at risk and on the other his family's safety was at risk. His family came first and foremost of course. But he still felt like he was abandoning Kaneki and the others at Anteiku, which he already did when he faked his death. However, he never thought of this as a possibility and how could he? He knew he had to do something but he was at a total loss.

"Ahem… If I may say something," Yoruichi spoke up, looking at the men in the room. "Isshin, you said that those from, Anteiku was it, were planning to break in to get Kaneki back?"

"Yes," Isshin answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it stands to reason that they will try and blend in with this Aogiri Tree," Yoruichi said, looking at those in room.

"Hinami did mention something about that," Isshin said.

"Well, why shouldn't we try to save this young man from the other side," Yoruichi said as those around her looked a little confused. "I'm saying Ichigo knows all the ends and out of CCG like the back of his hand. Anteiku will be acting as Aogiri Tree members so why couldn't a few of us act like CCG members?"

"What? That can't be a good idea," Tessai said, looking at Yoruichi.

"Yes it is and I think it's just crazy enough to work. It's better to have at least one team on our side. Since it's Aogiri Tree we are going after, it would only make sense to go in as the opposing team," Urahara pointed out. "The CCG wouldn't think twice about us attacking Aogiri Tree. They would have no idea of our true agenda. Honestly, we'll be safer posing as CCG members than Anteiku will be posing as Aogiri Tree members. No doubt the real Aogiri Tree members will figure them out."

"But doesn't that mean we would run the risk of the same problem?" Ichigo asked.

"Let me repeat what Kisuke said. Being in the CCG we will already be facing down this terrorist group so fighting off Aogiri Tree will not set off any red flags with them," Yoruichi clarified. "It will be up to you, however, to get us to blend in as CCG investigators. Show us the ins and outs and the dos and the don'ts. "

"What?" Ichigo blinked. "You guys really think this is a good idea?"

"I'm not fully on board but their logic is sound," Isshin sighed. "At least one side will not bother you."

"I of course agree to go. Infiltration and espionage are my specialties after all," she said proudly.

"Well, I suppose I should come, too. Goodness knows it's been boring around here lately," Urahara added. "These tired old bones could use some warming up."

"Can we come, too?" Jinta asked, sliding open the door with Ururu behind him. "This sounds like fun. Please! We're old enough now."

"Yes, may we please come with you?" Ururu added.

Tessai and Urahara looked at each other for a couple of moments. They were old enough that was true.

"Let the reins loose on them," Yoruichi said, nudging Urahara. "Let them have some fun."

"Well, you heard her," Urahara shrugged. "Pack your bags."

"Yes! Woo-hoo! All right now that's what I'm talking about," Jinta exclaimed as he did a small jump of excitement and Ururu did a fist pump. "I can't wait to get this started! Chad and the others are coming, too, right? I mean… It's only fair they come with us."

"No doubt they'll come along. I don't know of any reason why they wouldn't," Urahara said, looking at Jinta and then back to Ichigo. "You feel up to giving us all a crash course? And I do mean crash course. If we are going to do this right we will have to go to Tokyo soon, like real soon, so we will know just when the CCG plans to attack."

"How soon is 'real soon?'" Tessai asked as Urahara got to his feet.

"Just because of the gravity of the situation… I'd say just before sunrise."

" _That_ soon? Well, I'll make sure to look after the shop in your absence, Boss," Tessai said, also getting to his feet. "I'll start getting the truck ready."

"This is great, Ururu! C'mon and let's get packed," Jinta said, hurrying out of the door way. "I can't even believe we're going to the capital! This will be so awesome!"

"He's still a kid at heart," Ururu said with a small smile and calmly followed behind him.

Urahara and the others left the room, leaving just Ichigo and his father alone. The Kurosaki patriarch let out a long sigh and crossed his arms.

"And here I was hoping to keep the family together," he groaned, looking over at his son. "But nooo, once again you have to go rushing off, leaving us behind."

"Hmm… I know, Dad, but Kaneki is my…"

"Your friend, I know, I know… But I am serious though about you keeping yourself hidden. The trouble won't just be with you if you screw up. If the CCG ever figures out who you are they will come running straight to us. I don't want to have do something I'm not going to like to protect the girls and myself."

"I get that. I won't screw this up. I promise I won't."

"I'll just have to hold you to it. Huh… I was really praying to keep us together as a family. I really missed having you around and your sisters did, too."

"I know and I missed you guys. But… I'm sorry. I need to call everyone and let them know what's going on. I'll do this one last thing and come right back home when we're finished."

Ichigo walked out the door, leaving Isshin alone in the room. The man turned to look down at the table. He felt a bit of sadness pulling at his heart. I knew the truth whether Ichigo knew it or not. He covered his eyes with his hand, letting out a shaky breath.

"I know this going turn out to be a bad idea... Ichigo, you better not screw this up."

* * *

Uryu and the others groggily made their way inside the small shop. They were a little surprised to be woken up at such an odd hour. Even more surprise to learn why. They got dressed and packed for a small extended trip. Their luggage was taken by Tessai and put in the back of the truck with all sorts of odd items. It looked like just about everything was ready to go. It was only 2 in the morning. They might actually be able leave before schedule.

Uryu had a small duffel bag in his hand. He found Ichigo packing up the last of his toiletries to put in his suitcase.

"Hey," Uryu said, catching Ichigo off guard.

"Oh, hey, Uryu," Ichigo replied, zipping up the suitcase and picked it up off the bed. "I'm sorry to ask you guys to come with me. I know you have work and stuff to do... If you change your mind it might be best do it soon. I won't hold it against you."

"I have no intention of doing that," Uryu said, holding out the duffel bag to Ichigo. "I've left a message on the store owner's work phone. I told him a friend of mine suddenly died out of town. He's the overly sentimental type so he'll be cool with it. This is for you."

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the bag.

"I've been working on this for a while now just for you," Uryu answered as Ichigo set down his suitcase and took the duffel bag. "I know you'll get some use out it when we get to Tokyo."

Ichigo opened the bag and pulled out a black hooded cloak. The edge of the hood had a flame pattern along with the base of the cloak. He unfolded it a bit more to get a better look at it. He was surprised at the emblem on the back.

"My Soul-Pass?" Ichigo said, running his fingers over the fine embroidered work.

"I thought it only fitting to have something from your Shinigami days. It was just a nice touch I thought of. It also added a good bit of esthetic to help pull the look together," Uryu said, taking the hood in his hands. "I made this for your horn. It unsnaps so you can just pull it up and around your horn without trouble."

"Wow, Uryu, you really put some work into this. I'm impressed," Ichigo said, swinging the cloak over his shoulders, fastening it close with a couple sliver clasps, and undid the snaps to pull it over his head. "How does it look?"

"Looks good. It covers your face well, it's not too baggy on your shoulders, and it looks like I got the length right, too," Uryu said, walking around Ichigo to examine his hard work. "It looks like you'll be getting some good use out of this in the near future."

"I don't know. I'd feel bad if I ruined it," Ichigo said, looking down at it. "It has a good weight to it. Are you sure I can use this?

"Please, I could make you 10 more with ease," Uryu snorted. "Just who do you think I am?"

"Mister Handy-Crafts," Ichigo laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"I was hoping you forgot that stupid name," Uryu grumbled, slumping his shoulders. "Pick up your suitcase and let's go."

"Thank you for this, Uryu," Ichigo said, following the Quincy out into the hall.

* * *

It was a long drive to Tokyo but they arrived just after sunrise. Urahara and Yoruichi sat up in front while the others rode in the back, concealed from sight. As much as Ichigo hated it, it was best to use that rundown house he was originally hidden in. Thankfully, this time he and the others would have better amenities. They had packed good cots and sleeping bags and plenty of lanterns and a good amount of food. This certainly would be a much better stay than last time.

Thanks to Ichigo's sonido he was able to get inside the dilapidated old house without being seen. The others filed out and had a look around. This was the first time they had been to Tokyo. It most certainly was a far cry from Karakura Town. They couldn't wait to have a look around but first they had to get everything inside. Urahara put up a barrier around them that made it look like there was no one there. It gave them a good cover to get everything out of the truck and into the abandoned house.

They made the unloading quick and got inside. Urahara dispersed the barrier and moved the truck to a better location before putting up the same barrier. He didn't need his truck towed away by the city. I walked back around towards the house and paused as he met of all people the young woman from the café. She was escorting a young female teen dressed in an odd outfit.

"I know you," she said, looking up at Urahara. "You were that man with Mr. Kurosaki."

"Wow, you have a good memory," he said, rubbing the back of his hat covered head.

"It's been just around two weeks, sir."

"Oh, yeah… Heh, heh… So it has, hasn't it? Well, it was nice meeting you again, miss. Do take care."

He waved at her a little and kept moving on down the sidewalk. He let out a relieved sigh. Well, she knew he was back in town. Nothing he could do now. Well, technically he could but he'd leave her alone. No doubt the young teen with her had to be Hinami. He'd have to tell Ichigo who he just met.

Urahara arrived back at the house and snuck in. The group had already started to set up their little base. Yoruichi had put up a barrier to keep the level above them in place for safety reasons. They didn't need that falling on them unexpectedly. Urahara helped with getting everything set up. He then had a chance to talk to Ichigo.

"You're not going to believe who I saw today," Urahara said as Ichigo sat down on his cot.

"Yeah, who?"

"That woman from the café. The one with her hair over part of her face."

"You mean Touka? Huh! That's interesting."

"I also saw a young girl with her. I'm assuming that was Fueguchi's little girl."

"More than likely. Well, she knows you're back in town. I'd be careful once we sneak you into the CCG. She sees you she might go after you. She's not fond of investigators and since she knows your face…"

"I thought something like that might be a possibility. So just how are we going to infiltrate them? We have to blend in completely."

"If you or Yoruichi are up to it I know where the armory is. I can give you a list of what you need to gather. It'll be a good amount given how many are here."

"We'll get everything while being unseen don't you worry about that," Yoruichi said, proudly. "Just get us that list so we can really get started with this mission."

"All right. I just need a pen and paper."

* * *

Ichigo was left alone while everyone went out to explore Tokyo. Orihime had asked if he wanted someone to stay with him. He told to go and have fun with the others. He would be fine on his own. Actually, he was going to try and find Ryoko and let her know he was back in town and with others no less. He used sonido and tried to look for her at her usual haunts. He tried to keep hidden while out in the daylight. He had his mask on just in case he screwed up.

He went to the park and kept to the thick bushes. She often talked about just wondering the park and taking in the beauty even when it was late fall. He sighed still not spotting her. He worked his way behind a bench and paused looking at the person sitting on it. It was Kusaba of all people. Maybe he would know where to find Ryoko. He got a little closer so that he was just behind the man.

"Hey, Kusaba…" Ichigo whispered just loud enough for the spirit to hear him.

Kusaba jumped andwhipped around towards the bush hearing his name being called. He saw a figure in the bushes but couldn't make out who it was. He felt a little uneasy with the person in the bush. Just who was this person and what did he want?

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked, leaning back a little as to not get too close. "And who do you know who I am?"

"It's me—Ichigo."

"I-Ichigo, what?" Kusaba looked highly shocked. "You're really, Kurosaki?"

"For crying out… Yes, it's me. Now, have you seen Ryoko lately?"

"No… We haven't really talked in a good while. I have no idea where to find her." He almost sounded bitter.

"Damn. I really need to talk to her. Hm? Kusaba?"

"What?" he was rather snappy.

"Y-your chain… It's awfully short."

"So? It's not any of your business."

"What burr was driven under your skin, huh? It only has 2 links left. That was fast. You must be really angry about something to have your chain encroach that much."

"And? So, you're saying I can't be angry?"

"You do know that if you run out of chain you'll start to hollowfy? You'll become a demi-hollow first and then a full fledged hollow. I know someone that can help you move on to Soul Society if you'd let him."

"Tch. Why do you even care?"

"Because we were coworkers and friends…"

"Friends, huh? I don't think we ever were."

"Wha…? Kusaba… Please, I'd like to help you before you damage yourself."

"Leave me alone," he went to leave when he felt a hand grab him. It was a clawed black and white hand that was wrapped firmly around his wrist. "What the hell?!"

He was forcefully pulled over the back of iron bench and into the bushes. He then came face to face with a hooded masked figure with a large sharp horn coming out from the left side of head. He covered his mouth with his free hand to keep from screaming out. He started to shake violently, staring at the monster crouched down before him.

"You really want to become this, Kusaba? Huh? Do you? You'll become a large hulking creature that only wants to feed on other souls. Let me tell you just how bad that is. The very first thing you'll go for are your loved ones," Ichigo increased his grip on the man's wrist. "Friends and family will be the first to go. You'll kill them just to eat their souls. Then after that you'll only go after more and more. You thought ghouls were monsters you'll be far, far worse."

"Y-you… You c-can be Ku-ku-ro-rosaki!" Kusaba tried to talk around the knot in his throat and pull his arm away. "You just c-can't be! Let go of me! L-let go!"

"No, not until you really look at me! I need you understand just what awaits you if you stay on this path! If you go to my friend, this will never happen to you. You can go to Soul Society and not worry about becoming a creature like this. You can stay human."

Kusaba really looked Ichigo up and down from horned head to clawed toes. He would become a monster like that? He had seen those large hulking creature that roamed the streets. There was no missing them. He knew that those were hollows. But somehow he thought that maybe he wouldn't… He squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head low.

"It's going to happen sooner or later. You can't stop it." Ichigo breathed.

"Why don't you look like those beasts? Why do you still have a human form?"

"I am a very special case. I won't go into hollow evolution but… I am the very last form a hollow can take. I'm a Vasto Lorde. You'll never make it to this state. I know I talked to you about this once before. You do remember, right?"

"Some of it, yeah, but that doesn't explain how you became this final evolution," he snapped, looking up at Ichigo. "How did you make it into this Vasto whatever form?"

"Not something I need to go into. Please, just come with me. You can't stay on this world for much longer."

"Can you answer me this first? Do you have to eat…? Eat souls?"

"No. I'm still living. I can consume regular foods without any problems. You know what…? I'm tired of begging. I'm not giving you a choice now. This will be for your own good."

"What?" Kusaba asked as Ichigo suddenly threw him over his shoulder. "St-stop! What are doing?!"

"Saving you from yourself. Here we go," Ichigo said, using sonido to leave the park and headed back to the house.

* * *

He arrived to see Urahara and Yorichi already back with most of their gear. They only needed to make one more trip to finish off everything. Ichigo walked in and dropped Kusaba roughly on to his ass. The former investigator looked around derelict house he was so unceremonious dumped in. He saw two people off to his right; a man and woman. He scooted back only to hit Ichigo's legs.

"Oh, now, who is this you dragged in, hm?" Urahara asked, walking up to Kusaba and bent down to study him. "I don't believe we've met. Is this a friend of yours, Ichigo?"

"You could say that. This is Kusaba Ippei a former investigator and coworker."

"That's a nasty cut you have there," Yoruichi said, squatting down to look at him. "That looks like it was a quick kill."

"That's Touka's handiwork," Ichigo stated with groan.

"Touka? Oh, that young woman I met earlier today?" Urahara looked up Ichigo and back to the man on the floor. "Well, clearly you must have done something to piss her off to end up like this."

"Huh? What's this? Your chain… It's about gone," Yoruichi said, lightly touching it. "You poor man. This isn't good for you. You'll turn into a hollow once these links are gone."

"Just who are you people? And how can you see me?" Kusaba snapped, knocking her hand back away from him. "Explain to me what's going on?!"

"Yes, just why is he here?" Yoruichi asked, looking up Ichigo with her amber eyes.

"I was hoping that Urahara could send him off to Soul Society," Ichigo said, looking at the blond and finally removed his mask. "Over a week ago his chain wasn't nearly this short."

Kusaba just stared up at him in shock. Ichigo's skin was so white and the black makings form his mask were etched into his face. Even through those markings it was as clear as day that this monster behind him was Ichigo. None of his actual facial features were altered.

"Ah, I see, I see. Well, this is interesting. Just what are you so upset about?" Urahara said, looking back down a Kusaba. Kusaba quickly turned his attention back to Urahara.

"Why should I tell you?! I don't even know who you people are and what you want with me," Kusaba hissed, getting back to his feet.

"Hm, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you. I'm Urahara Kisuke.

"I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. If you must know we are shinigami," she answered as Kusaba stepped back, bumping into Ichigo. "We help souls crossover and we fight hollows—"

"I know what shinigami are. That little white haired midget was one. What if I don't want to go to this Soul Society place?" Kusaba snapped out.

"You'll turn into what's behind you but far worst," Yoruichi said, pointing at Ichigo. Kusaba turned to look at Ichigo again and stepped back from him.

"I did this for your own good, Kusaba. I tried reasoning with you but you wouldn't budge and still now won't budge," Ichigo sighed. "I feel sorry for you and I hate that you've become like this."

"Well, I think we've prattled on far too long, don't you? This won't take anytime," Urahara said, holding up his trusty cane. "All I have to do is just tap this the end to your head and bada-boom-bata-bing off you go to Soul Society. Chances are you might even lose this pent-up anger of yours."

Kusaba went to run only to have Ichigo grab his arm. He tried to pull free but only ended up back onto the dirty floor. Ichigo wasn't letting go no matter how much Kusaba struggled. Eventually, he did finally stop fighting. He let out a long breath and glared up at Ichigo.

"I just… Honestly, I was angry at you," Kusaba grumbled at Ichigo.

"Me? What for?" Ichigo inquired as he perked up an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"What? I'll tell you what! You kept so much hidden from me! You and the ghoul woman were so damn close but I was the odd one out every time," he bit out, digging his nails into the old floor. "You wouldn't tell me anything until I finally had enough and forced you to!"

"And you didn't like the ugly truth, did you?" Ichigo said, glaring back down at him, his gold/black eyes narrowing. "I didn't want you to know but like you said, you forced my hand. Did it even remotely occur to you that maybe in some way Ryoko and I could relate to each other?"

Kusaba just stared up at him. Relate to each other? Fueguchi was once a monster and Ichigo had been turning into one. Kusaba clinched his teeth.

"Didn't think of that, did you?" Ichigo said in a dark tone

"Regardless, you still wouldn't open up to me!"

"Because I didn't think you needed to know. Given how you thought of ghouls and Ryoko even after you knew that she was no longer… Why would I tell a bigot?"

"Bigot? Need I remind you were—"

"I made that mistake! I know. But I realized my error and tried to fix it. Even learning the truth for yourself you still cling to your prejudice. I think that's what helped fuel your anger. You still saw Ryoko as a ghoul and learning about me you instantly labeled me a monster, too. I'm not wrong, am I?"

Kusaba bit his tongue. Ichigo was pretty much spot on. However, Kusaba didn't want to admit that to Ichigo or even to himself. He still wanted to believe he was in the right even with everything laid out before him.

"Hate is a very hard thing to lose," Urahara said, taking a step toward Kusaba. "It takes a strong person to let go of that and move forward with life. Hate it seems… Will be your undoing."

Urahara pointed the base of his cane at Kusaba's chain. The second link was eating itself up. He clutched his chain trying to stop it.

"One link left. Soon you'll be a demi-hollow," Urahara said coldly. "Just how much hate and anger _do_ you have? You're keeping it bottled up quite well and I'm guessing it's a lot. Repressing your anger is even worse."

Urahara twirled his cane around so that the handle was facing Kusaba. Given everything, it was a coin toss as to where Kusaba will end up. Was he destined for Soul Society or Hell? Kusaba went to run but Ichigo still had a good grip on his arm and kept him on the floor.

"Let go of me! Please, I don't want to do this," Kusaba yelled as the handle of the cane hovered in his face. "Please don't send me away! I'll do anything!"

"Kusaba, you only have one link left. In maybe a couple of days you'll be nothing but a demi-hollow," Ichigo said, kneeling down to his level and knocked a loose fist into Kusaba's head. "Get it through your thick skull. You have to move on before you become something much worse. You don't like 'monsters' but you're this close to becoming what you fear. Stop being stubborn! What are you so scared of?"

"I… I… I saw it once… I never told anyone," Kusaba said, turning head down and shook a little. "Th-that large gate with the skeletons…"

"The Gates of Hell," Yoruichi sighed. "You're scared you'll be dragged in there?"

"What do you think? I just… How do I know where I'll go? Do you even know?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No. We don't," she said with a small shrug. "If you want me to frank with you, it's most likely going to be 50/50."

"Y-you can't be serious! Please, give me another chance," he pleaded with her, tears starting run down his cheeks.

"The chain doesn't grow back," she stated. "It goes only one way—up."

Urahara sighed and pulled the cane back from the man's face.

"Urahara?" Ichigo asked, looking up at him.

"A 50/50 chance… You said he was once a coworker and a friend," Urahara said, looking at the two men on the floor. "Be honest with me, Ichigo. If the Gates of Hell are summoned would you let them take him away?"

"I… I-I don't know…" Ichigo said, looking at Urahara and then back at Kusaba.

Urahara sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then lifted his cane back up and held it out to his right.

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as he opened up a senkaimon. "What are you…?"

"Be a dear and just take him directly to Soul Society," Urahara said as everyone looked him in shock. "It's unorthodox and somewhat illegal without permission but then have we ever truly followed the rules?"

"They're more like guidelines anyway," Ichigo smirked with a small chuckle.

"Haha! I'll take him but I expect some rum on my return," she returned a sassy grin and a bit of a wink. "C'mon, Kusaba, let's go. You don't need to stay here. Up, up!"

Ichigo let go of Kusaba as Yoruichi pulled the man to his feet. Urahara summoned senkaimon and she walked him the short distance to the gate. Kusaba looked back at Ichigo as he stood back up. So they were just going to take him away, just like that? He wasn't going to be judged?

"Thank them, you idiot. We shouldn't even be doing this," she nudged him hard in the ribs. "Go on."

Kusaba stared at her for a moment and slowly looked back at Ichigo and Urahara. He drew in a deep breath and bowed to them.

"Th-thank you," he said, holding the bow. "I am s-sorry to cause so much trouble."

"Well, what are you going to do about it now?" Urahara shrugged as the former investigator stood up straight. "It's just going to be what it's going to be."

"Take care, Kusaba," Ichigo gave a weak wave to the man and put on a small grin. "I hope everything goes good for you."

Kusaba looked at Ichigo's face as he was pulled through the senkaimon. The smile Ichigo wore, it looked so sad. Kusaba wanted to say one more thing but the senkaimon slid shut behind them and vanished into the air.

"Thank you for doing that," Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his hooded head.

"I really _shouldn't_ have done that," he sighed. "Konso helps to cleanse the soul and release any negative energy that he carries. But there was a large chance of him not making it to Soul Society the conventional way… And I know you. You're liable to jump right in after him."

"Yeah, I guess you really do know me…" Ichigo said, walking over to the gear Yoruichi and Urahara had procured from the CCG armory. "You have a little over half already?"

"Yeah, it's been going fairly smoothly thus so far," Urahara said, walking over and picked up a helmet. "This is just the gear. Next we'll get the weapons. This should be fun."

"What should?" Ichigo asked just picking through the equipment.

"You teaching us to use firearms," Urahara said as Ichigo looked at him funny. "That should be quite interesting."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be," Ichigo said, examining some of the body armor. "The others should be back soon."

"So they should. I'll go ahead and get the weapons. Yoruichi shouldn't be gone too long," Urahara said, straightening his hat. "Well, off I go again. Oh, by the way… I think they are about ready to start their assault. They are already getting their equipment ready. I'd give it a day or two at most."

"Well, looks like I really have my work cut out for me. I don't know how much I can teach in such a short span of time," Ichigo said, setting the armor back down onto the pile.

"Just enough to make us 'fit in.' Do what you think will be best for us," Urahara said, moving toward door and propped his cane over his shoulder. "This is your area of expertise, not mine. Just use your own discretion with this. See ya in a bit."

Urahara waved and exited the house from the back entrance. Ichigo looked through the armor, suits, boots, and so on. This was going to be interesting. His sighed and unsnapped his hood to take it off his head. This was really going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

On her return, Yoruichi quickly headed off to help Urahara with the weapons. No doubt he'd need it. The rest of the group returned not long after she left. They had stories to tell and plenty of souvenirs to show off. It was stuff like this he was missing most. Not being able to just go out and walk around with his friends. Seeing what they see and feeling what they feel in the moment. The stories were good but nothing like actually being a part of them. This was just something he had to adjust to.

Ichigo already decided to teach them how to properly put on their gear. Orihime had a bit of a problem with her armor as it didn't fit. Ichigo adjusted the sides a bit more to accommodate her breast size. It was quite snug on her but she was able to fit. He made them take it off and on a few times to make sure they remembered.

He then worked on how they should stand when at attention, how to salute, and how address superiors, among other things. He put them through several drills on how to move as a unit. This was awkward to him. He wasn't really cut out to teach this sort of stuff. Especially with the limited time he was given.

Yoruichi and Urahara returned with a large stockpile of various weapons and ammo. Ichigo made them get into their gear like everyone else. He started over again to accommodate for Yoruichi and Urahara's lateness. They did this for several hours. It was close to dinner when they called it a break.

Dinner was cooked on a couple camping stoves and served on plastic plates. Certainly nothing fancy but it was food. They cleaned up their dinner and Ichigo went over gun safety and how to shoot. Urahara set up a barrier that would allow them to practice without any interference from the outside.

"Make sure the safety's off," Ichigo said, standing beside Urahara and adjusted his arms and stance. "Fix your feet."

"Safey's off," Urahara said, looking at the orange panted tin can placed on an old dresser from across the yard.

"Line up your shot," Ichigo said as Urahara focused his aim.

"Before I pull this trigger… How much recoil does this rifle have?" Urahara asked, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. "You made it look easy."

"It'll kick for sure but it's not that bad," Ichigo patted his shoulder before walking back. "Shoot when you're ready. No pressure."

Urahara had an uneasy feeling about this. Not about shooting but how Ichigo said that. He drew in a breath and focused his aim. He tightened his gloved finger over the trigger. It was now or never. He pulled the trigger.

A second later he was flat on his back staring up at the night sky, a little bit dazed. He could hear all manner of laughing and snickering. Ichigo's face soon appeared in his vision, just hovering over him. Damn it, he knew this was a set up and he still went with it.

"Awe, did that hurt?" he mocked with a toothy grin. "Trust issue, man, trust issues."

"Touché. Perhaps over the years I did have that coming," Urahara slowly sat up, rubbing his shoulder. "Ow. That thing can pack a punch."

"It has to," Ichigo said, taking the rifle from him. "Ghoul's skin isn't like a human's. We need to make sure the Q-bullets can penetrate. Want to try again?"

"In a bit," he said, getting to his feet and brushed off his clothes.

Ichigo flipped the safety on and gave the rifle back to Urahara. He then returned to the others.

"Okay, then… Who's next?" he asked with a large innocent grin.

"That smile is a lie," Urahara murmured. "Don't trust it."

Ichigo gave him a dirty look. A person in the line broke free and stepped forward.

"I would like to try," Ururu said, walking up with her rifle.

"This shouldn't be too hard for you given that bazooka thing you used to fire," he said, setting her up. "Get your feet planted better. Good. Your stock rests here on this part of your shoulder. Keep your grip. Safety off?"

"Safety's off," she answered.

"Line up your shot and fire when ready," he stepped back to give her room.

She looked down the barrel and straight at the old can. This was easy pickings.

She pulled the trigger and she emptied every round from the mag, taking the can out and then some. They looked at what was left of the can and the wood fence behind it, before turning back at her with a shocked look on their faces. Thank goodness for the barrier or that would have ended poorly for the neighbors. Unlike Urahara, she was still standing loud, proud, and in charge. She flipped the safety on and turned to look at Ichigo.

"Do I pass?" she looked at him with her usual doe-eyes.

"…Yeah… Y-you… Pass…" was all he can force out of his mouth, looking at the damage done. _Even now this girl scares the shit out of me._

"Damn, Ururu, you're a freaking beast," Jinta exclaimed as she walked back over to him. "Yeah-heh! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"I do my best," she smiled.

Urahara was fuming a bit, looking at his ward. That attitude didn't go unnoticed by her. She merely stuck out her tongue and pulled down her bottom eyelid. He looked the other way and tightly crossed his arms.

"Next," Ichigo called out as he ran to place another can on the dresser.

"I'll try," Chad said, stepping up and walked over to where the others had stood.

Ichigo got him adjusted and stepped back to give him room to fire. Chad pulled the trigger and like Ururu he was still standing up right. But unlike Ururu…

"It's a good thing we're not hunting cans," Ichigo snorted, looking at the damage that circled the can but nothing actually hit the target. "I don't even wanna know how you did that."

"I did honestly try. I'm usually pretty good with my aim but I'm not use to a gun," Chad said, flipping the safety back on. "Had it been any one of my arms… I would have hit it."

"No doubt, but we have to be careful not to use our abilities when we don't have to," Ichigo said, patting Chad on the back. "The CCG doesn't like anything out of the norm. It won't do us any good if we get caught using our powers."

"I understand that but do you actually think we'll stick to that?"

"No, but I'm just throwing caution to the wind. Go back to the others. Next volunteer!"

Chad walked off as Uryu walked up. Once again Ichigo helped to get Uryu prepped to fire the gun. Uryu had pretty good confidence in his aim and ability. He clicked off his safety after making sure his footing was right and he had a good grip.

"Just so you know this isn't comfortable. I'm left handed."

"Oh, yeah… But the casings come out on the right. They'll be hot and moving fast. I doubt you want that hitting your face. Keep it on your right shoulder."

"Got it."

"Shoot when you're ready."

Uryu only nodded and lined up his shot. He pulled the trigger. His knees gave out and he landed his butt onto his ankles. Despite that, he managed to hit the can spot on. Uryu unfolded his legs and stood up. That was a bit painful.

"Well, at least you hit the can," Ichigo said as Uryu put the safety on. "You landed hard on your legs. Are they okay?"

"I just need to walk it off," he moaned, shaking his legs a little and limped back to the group.

"All right who's ready to—"

"Meeee," Jinta yelled, running up Ichigo. "I want to try this now!"

"Okay, stay here while I replace the can."

Ichigo put up another orange can and hurried back over to Jinta. The redhead looked totally stoked to do this. Ichigo got him in position and stepped back.

"Whenever, you're ready."

"I totally got this!" Jinta pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Huh? What's going on? It won't fire!"

"Your safety…"

"Ohh… Yeah, oops, I knew that," Jinta said, flipping it off and fixed his aim again.

"No you didn't!" Ururu called out from behind him.

"Ururu, don't do this to me," Jinta growled at her.

 **Thump!**

"OWW!"

Jinta felt a knife hand slam down on the top of his head.

"Head in the game," Ichigo snapped, pulling his hand back. "You're already out of stance. Fix it."

"Fine, fine," Jinta replanted his feet and adjusted the gun in his arms. "I fixed it."

Ichigo took his foot and knocked over Jinta's foot a little more. The red head was a little irritated by this.

"Now it's fixed. Keep your weight on that foot. Now shoot."

Ichigo stepped back and Jinta took aim. He had this. If Ururu could do it he could, too. He pulled the trigger and ended up in the state as Urahara. He was flat on his back just staring up the at the night sky.

"Aw, dammit," Jinta yelled, as Ichigo hovered over him. "I had it! I know I had the shot!"

"No you didn't!"

"Ururu!"

"Yes, well, it's only your first time. Don't take it personally," Ichigo removed the rifle from Jinta's hands and flipped on the safety as the young man painfully got back to his feet. "Go back. Next person!"

Ichigo handed the gun back as Jinta painfully, and shamefully, walked off. Yoruichi stepped up, stretching a little. She quickly turned to the little orange target.

"Like this?" she asked, fixing her stance and adjusted the gun on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Ichigo said, rather impressed and stepped back. "Just take your shot when—"

 **PPPOOOWWW!**

She hit the can spot on and knocked it into the air. She then hit it again about 4 more times before letting it hit the weedy ground. She had one hell of a sassy grin on her lips as she clicked on the safety and turned to look at a bewildered Ichigo.

"Trained assassin, remember?" she said, patting him on the shoulder as she walked off.

"Y-yes, of course…" Ichigo choked out watching her rejoin the group. _I don't know who's more terrifying, Ururu and Yoruichi!_

There was only one person left that hadn't tried. Orihime took in a deep breath and meekly walked out towards Ichigo. She was clearly nervous from the look on her face. She stood beside Ichigo and he got her situated. He made sure she had a good grip on the gun and that her feet were firmly planted into the ground.

"S-safety is off," she stuttered, shaking a little. "Kurosaki-kun, I-I don't know if I can do this."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Orihime. It's only going to get worse from here," Ichigo said, scratching his head. "We're going to have to work on moving targets in a bit."

"I just… I-I just don't like the idea of u-using a gun," she said, shaking a bit.

"Gun shy?" he asked.

"I guess th-that's it. I don't know what you call it but I… I-I just don't like them," she said, lowering the gun.

Ichigo sighed and stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her to help to hold up the gun.

"I'm going to stand like this so you don't get knocked down," he said as she turned a bright shade of pink. "I know you don't like them but where we're going, you have to have one and know how to use it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," she choked out, leaning back into him a little more.

"Okay, I want you to aim on your own like I showed you before."

"Okay."

She slowly lifted the gun and looked down the barrel. He put his hand on the gun to steady it due to her shaking hands.

"It's going to kick when you pull that trigger. It's might hurt your shoulder."

"I know."

"Whenever you're ready."

Her finger fidgeted on the trigger but she never pulled it.

"Orihime?"

"I just can't… I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"You scared of it hurting you?"

"No… I mean… I just… I just really don't like guns."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. He stepped back and took the rifle from her. He took aim and hit the can dead on.

"Is it the sound or the fact that it's such a deadly weapon?"

"The second…"

"Orihime… Look, I… This isn't like fighting hollows. I don't know what to tell you. But if you truly can't… I mean, if you really can't handle a gun or be around them it would be best that you stay here for your own safety."

"But I want to help! I came all the way here!"

He put a hand on her head.

"I know you did but this is going to be a true firefight. I don't want you to get scared or worse, hurt."

"I don't want to be useless! Please let me participate!"

"Orihime…" his voice was stern. "You might be better suited to just stay here and be our medic more or less. I'm almost certain someone's going to show up in need of some serious healing. You can help us there instead."

"Yeah, but I really wanted to—"

"Orihime, Ichigo is doing this for your safety," Chad cut in. "Just do what he says. He's knows what's best for you in this situation. This is what he was he trained for after all."

She looked down at the thick weedy ground. She really wanted to be of more help than this. She really didn't have the same resolve like the others did. She hoped just once she could be like the others and actually fight. She was always the shield and healer. She never really was much of fighter from the start. She would fight if she was in dire straits but… She just… Fighting really wasn't for her as much as she wanted it to be.

He lightly stroked her head, waking her from her thoughts. She looked back up at him and rubbed an eye that had started to water up.

"You're not useless. You never are," he said, moving the hand to her shoulder. "I just know that there are certain things you shouldn't be involved in. This is one of them. Please, just stay here at the house."

She nodded her head as he pulled his hand from her shoulder.

"You can get out of that body armor. I know it's heavy and tight on you."

"O-okay…"

She turned with her head hung low and walked off, back into the dark house. He hated to leave her out of the main fight but if she wasn't able to fight back he couldn't risk her safety or the others. He didn't have a choice. He genuinely felt bad for basically telling her, "no, you can't come." He looked down at the rifle in his hand, held it up, and clicked on the safety.

"I'm sorry… Orihime…"

(A/N Yeah, I'm done! I hope this one makes people happy! Whoo! So, yeah, was a somewhat quick update. I really hope this was good chapter. I struggled a good bit with this chapter. So Ichigo and the others are back in Tokyo and ready to take action. So, tell me what think! Also remember that I fix a continuity issue is the last chapter. Laterz, y'all!)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

P.S. Chad's shooting prowess came from me. Dad had me fire off one of his guns and had set out some cans for practice. He showed me how to shoot and well… I missed all the cans—with bird shot no less. He laughed his ass off. The only thing I managed to hit was the treetops. Thankfully, his rifle doesn't carry much recoil but the initial pop and jerk scared the shit out of me, especially the first time. C'mon, it's a mini-cannon you hold in your arms! I only fired it about 3 more times after that and STILL missed the cans. Dad had me throw one can like a clay pigeon and he still hit it even after all these years.

Dad used to do a good bit of hunting before he joined the Navy during the Vietnam War. (It was that or be drafted to the frontlines). He never saw any action but I asked once why he stopped hunting, since he was so good with a gun. He said he just lost interest after leaving the Navy and his tone was a little… So, I didn't press the matter.


	13. Into the Fray

Does Man Make the Monster

Chapter 13

Into the Fray

(A/N So… I did manage to read that last chapter of Bleach and I have one thing to say… _**TRAIN WRECK!**_ Wha… Wha… What the fuck, Kubo? I was pulled left, right, up, and down. You just crammed in so damn much that is was like you vomited on the pages. You might as was well just made the last few pages nothing but words and honestly that might have filled in some major gaps. You can clearly tell that the art was rushed. Fucking damn asswipes at Shonen Jump made him just cut it short. They couldn't wait one more damn month so this is what we get! This opens more questions than answers them! I just… Just… AAAAGH! Adlk;f ;wuoir9o458p43wy85 Error Message: Banshee. exe has stop working.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

She nodded her head as he pulled his hand from her shoulder.

"You can get out of that body armor. I know it's heavy and tight on you."

"O-okay…"

She turned with her head hung low and walked off, back into the dark house. He hated to leave her out of the main fight but if she wasn't able to fight back he couldn't risk her safety or the others. He didn't have a choice. He genuinely felt bad for basically telling her, "no, you can't come." He looked down at the rifle in his hand, held it up, and clicked on the safety.

"I'm sorry… Orihime…"

* * *

(Present Time)

Yoruichi arrived back at the house early in the morning with a small camera attached around her fuzzy neck. She had gotten pictures and videos of how the CCG planned to attack Aogiri Tree. It gave the group a good idea how to approach everything and avoid trouble. She had gotten pretty good shots of the area map and the building outline. It was a good place to hold up for sure with the ocean at the back a forest at the front. This was going to be a pain to deal with. Only way to really do this properly, was to be literally dumped in the middle of the building complex. And thanks to Urahara that was something they could do.

It was agreed they'd enter the Dangai and use the branch off technology Urahara had created to sneak into the complex. Urahara also had a small portable spirit converter for them. It was a far cry from the big one that Ichigo remembered growing up with. However, it was still a hassle to assemble.

Ichigo still hadn't found Ryoko and he had wanted her together the info for them but most likely she was doing that for Anteiku. As it was he needed to let Anteiku know that there would be some allies running around and to use their judgement when attacking the "Doves." It was looking like Yoruichi was going to have to the deliver that message. Ichigo could only wonder how Yomo was going to take to a talking cat given how Ryoko inside the bird blindsided him so badly.

Looking at his friends, the group could pass as basic soldiers, very basic soldiers. Like new recruits that honestly shouldn't be there. They looked like the CCG but that was about as far as they went. They wouldn't be noticed too much with luck. They just needed to be simple faces in the crowd and nothing more. It was best to let the ranked investigators to get all the attention. They just needed to keep their heads down and carry on.

It looked like the time for the attack was right on the verge. Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi looked over all the photos she had gathered. They got an idea of the layout of the complex that they would be entering and explained it to everyone else. Each person was paired off; Urahara/Yoruichi, Chad/Uryu, and Jinta/Ururu. That left Ichigo on his own and Orihime at the house.

She still wasn't happy about being left behind. She was finally back in his life and once again he wasn't seeing her. All she could do was watch out a broken window as the others participated in the drills. She hated being as weak-willed as she was. It was getting close now to the time when everyone would head out to rescue this young man named Kaneki. Yoruichi walked by looking up at her. She was about ready to head out and see if she couldn't talk to this Yomo person or the store manager. She walked over on her little kitty paws and stared up at her.

"Orihime?" her deep voice laced with worry. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, uh, Yoruichi! Um, yes, I'm fine," she exclaimed, looking down at the jet black cat.

"That is a terrible lie," Yoruichi said, jumping into her lap and looked out the window as well. "You want to be out there with them, don't you?"

"Yes…" she sighed, wiping the window a little more with her sleeve so Yoruichi could see a little better. "I really wanted to actually fight this time."

"Orihime… Please don't take this wrong but he is right. These aren't hollows, these are real world beings like you. They don't play by the rules that you know."

"But it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't know… It's just that I finally have a chance to be with him again but I can't. I felt like he pushed me away."

"Oh, I see… Orihime… He didn't push you away. He pulled you out of training to protect you. "

"I know but that's all he ever does! I want to be able stand up there with him like everyone else."

Yoruichi let out a heavy sigh as Orihime fought back a few quiet tears. It was more than that. She was still carrying her high school crush on him. She wanted his attention but instead his mind was on everything but that. It also didn't help that he was as dense as a block of lead and she wasn't exactly up front either.

"Have you actually said anything on the matter?" Yoruichi asked giving her sideways glance.

"You mean about helping in the fight?"

Yoruichi wanted to slap her. She shook her furry head.

"No, I mean how you feel about him. Have you actually said anything about it?"

"Wh-what?! No! I mean wh-why do you think… Th-there's nothing like that!"

Yoruichi's amber eyes narrowed and Orihime deflated.

"Terrible lie, right?"

Yoruichi hung her head and nodded it.

"Quite terrible. He's been oblivious to your feelings for years but instead of making him see them you've kept them muted. He's dense, you know that."

"Is… Is it really that clear to you?"

"Honey, everyone knows it but your intended target," Yoruichi huffed, standing on her hind legs and put her paws on the broken glass. "Protecting people is all that's on his mind. Not lovey-dovey stuff. You want lovey-dovey buck up and say something to him. If you won't I can yell it from here! HEY, ICH—"

"EEEK! Yoruichi, please don't!" she quickly pulled the cat from the window. "Please don't do that! It's embarrassing!"

"The only thing that's embarrassing is this 'notice me senpai' mentality you have. Look if you can't even be up front with your feelings maybe it was best he pulled you from the mission. This is not something for the meek hearted."

Orihime held her head low and Yoruichi put a paw under her chin.

"Now, now… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Don't cry."

"Maybe that really is my problem. I really am that…"

"That's not what I… Oh, boy… Orihime, listen to me. Everyone is strong in different ways. Ichigo's strength is in protecting those he cares for. It's up to you to find your own strength and hone it. If anything your strength is the support you give others. Even when you're not feeling your best, you try to keep the others moving forward. You are the cornerstone, the foundation of the group. You may feel over looked, but without you, the team might just crumble."

Orihime rubbed her eyes and tried not to cry at the cat's words

"As for your feelings about Ichigo… It's really up to you if you want to keep your distance or try to close the gap. That's all I can't help you with but just remember this… You're not useless regardless of you may think. I need to go and deliver a message to the ghouls at Anteiku. I'll see you around, Orihime. Take care."

Yoruichi jumped down and headed out the back door. This really was no place for the girl. This wasn't the type of fighting she was accustomed to and it was just as well Ichigo pulled her from the training. She didn't have a choice this time. She wasn't the type to hurt others and she most certainly was not the type to kill. She was better suited as the medic, the caregiver of the group. If the girl had a stronger constitution she would actually be formidable but that won't ever be the case. Helping others was where she was needed most.

* * *

Yoruichi walked down the busy sidewalk and over to the café. It was nearly dark outside and there was a distant light coming from the café up above. She needed to get in and she couldn't wait for someone to come to the door. She had to look for another way inside. If worse came to worse she'd actually have to break in. She looked around the building. The window that was busted out looked like it might but be closed up with a lot of tape and cardboard. It just up on the third level. That was no problem what so ever.

She got a running start and jumped up bounding off a few more landing spots. She landed neatly on the railing and looked at the window. All she had to do was just bust through that but that might end poorly. She jumped on the sill and started scratching at it. Maybe she could get their attention. She started meowing and scratching harder.

 **Thump!**

"Damn cat! Go away!" a man snapped hitting the cardboard.

"How did a cat even get up there?" another man asked. "It's not suck out there, is it?"

"Don't know…"

They went back to their conversation for a couple of moments and then the room grew quiet. She started clawing and meowing but got no response. Clearly they were no longer in the room so she jumped to an area close to the exit. Maybe someone was coming out. A few people actually filed out. But she had to look for an elderly ghoul and a male ghoul with chin length grey hair. She waited for either one of those to come out. He finally spotted both of them together. The elder ghoul had something in his hands before it hopped onto his shoulder. A cockatiel? Wait, could that be Ryoko? Not wasting a moment she hurried to a closer location. The bird was about to fly off. Not if she could help it.

She jumped up and nabbed the bird clear out of the air. She knew that didn't look good but she had to get the news out. They were more inclined to listen to Ryoko than her. Ryoko tweeted and flapped her wings trying to get out Yoruichi's claws.

"Stop fussing, Fueguchi! I'm a friend of Ichigo's. We're here to help to get Kaneki back," Yoruichi said as the bird stopped fussing. "Let your friends know to be careful that they don't get Ichigo's friends mix up with—!"

Yoruichi was kicked hard in the side, almost taking with Ryoko with her. She hit the ground rolling as she saw the man with the grey hair pick Ryoko off the pavement. Damn! She never got to finish it. She got back to her feet and quickly raced over but was kicked again before they ran off. Yoruichi painfully sat back up again. If she ever met that man again in the near future he was going to get it. Hopefully she got enough out but she missed one key point to be careful of what CCG investigator's they go after. This could end very poorly.

* * *

"Yomo, stop," Ryoko screamed as loud as her little bird lunges could muster. "Stop! Go back! Please!"

"Why? That cat tried to make you into a meal," Yomo stated.

"Are you all right, Fueguchi?" Yoshimura asked as the bird struggled to get loose.

"I'm not hurt! That cat wasn't trying to hurt me," she said, finally getting a wing out Yomo's grasp. "That was one of Ichigo's friends. You have to go back!"

"You're saying that cat was…?" Yomo stopped and looked down at her. "Was that cat something like you?"

"I guess but he said that friends of Ichigo were coming to help but I… I never got to hear everything before you knocked him back," she chirped.

"Ichigo's friends? But Ichigo is gone," Yoshimura said and they continued to their destination.

"Yes, but… Ichigo's father had stopped by the café a little over a week ago after the memorial. He had given Kaneki his phone number for emergency purposes and Touka made a copy…" she sighed. "Hinami found that copy. I tried my hardest to make Hinami call that number. I think she finally heard me and she called Ichigo's father. I had to leave so I never knew if she got help or not… Clearly, she was able to do something. These aren't people from the CCG."

"So they're…?" Yoshimura voice faded.

"Espers?" Yomo asked.

"Most likely. That cat didn't get to finish what he needed to say," Ryoko sigh it might be best to at least let the other knew to be careful. "Just let the others know to keep a look out."

"We have to. Any help is appreciated but just how is that going to go over with everyone?" Yoshimura asked. "I mean… We never once mentioned you or that espers even exist. We still haven't even broken the news to Touka about you yet. Trying to explain this is not going to be easy."

"I… I don't know! But just tell them that there will be others coming to help. I just wish I knew who, how, and where," she exclaimed, spreading her wing for a second. "I wish I had more information to give."

"I had no idea that was… All I saw was a bird get nabbed by a cat," Yomo grumbled. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I can't blame you for that but… Now we'll have to be extra careful so that we don't hurt his friends by accident," she stated.

"A least we have that much. We'll just have to work with what was given to us and hope for the best," Yoshimura replied. "I just hope something doesn't go terribly wrong."

* * *

It was already three hours into the start of the operation and so far it wasn't going so good. The CCG was constantly getting pushed back by sniper fire. This wasn't turning out well. Until they figure out how remove the ghoul snipers they couldn't actually break into the Aogiri Tree stronghold.

Akane stood leaning up against a jeep adjusting her black trench coat over her body armor with Mado standing beside her with arms crossed. She was honestly surprised that they wanted her on field given everything but right now it really was all hands on deck. They needed any able-bodied person they could get to fight. She still wasn't accustomed to having one eye and that made her nervous not having her full range of vision.

"You know, I used to think your partner was an annoying nightmare," Mado grumbled out of the corner his mouth. "Now I realize that he was a dream compared to that thing."

Mado pointed to the overly excited and eccentric young investigator constantly flitted around Shinohara. He was making a bit of a ruckus with the others. Amon was over there with Shinohara and the young man was winning any points him.

"Make sure he doesn't hear you call him a 'thing,'" Akane grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "There's no telling when he'll lose it and just… Ugh…"

"You mean when he first approached you and you said something that set him off?" Mado asked, pushing some of his hair from his face.

"That bastard tore off my eye-patch and picked at a couple of my remaining stitches and then tried to put in some of his body mod stitches while he was at it! I don't understand why he's even out here given how much of a loose cannon he is," she hissed, holding a hand over her black eye-patch.

"Yes, well, I'm not overly fond of being called, Mr. Mummy Man…" Mado snorted, tapping his foot against his quinque case. "Rumor has it you're going to be using Kurosaki's quinque. Is that right?"

"Yes, I requested to have Tsume be put under my name," she said, looking at the case to her right. "Why do you ask?"

"Tsume is not a light quinque. Can you handle him? He's awfully big after all."

"You're not getting your mitts on him, old man! Go collect someone else's!"

"I'm just making a point. No need to get snippy with me, girl," Mado sighed, listening to the sniper fire not far from them. "We certainly aren't getting anywhere fast. Those monsters steal from 11th ward branch and then somehow from the 20th from right under our very noses. Considering they stole uniforms, armor, and weapons tells us they are going to be masquerading as us. That is a very terrifying thought. We won't be able to trust anyone we don't know."

"I have to agree with that but why still the gear from the 20th, given that 20th HQ is still standing? They could have just used the gear from 11th given that it was overtaken," Akane mused, scratching the side of her head. "No one even knows how they got into the building. The cameras weren't tampered with but things just vanished in the blink of an eye."

"A lot of weird things have been going on to be honest," he grumbled, pulling at his tight armor. "Incognito's sudden appearance and then disappearance, Amon's report of Incognito's yellow eyes, and then, no offense, your partner's quick decline in health, leading to his… Well… Hm, then there was that brat, Grimm, that led us there…"

"Grimm… No one has seen him since that night…" she mumbled, lightly biting on the tip of her gloved thumb. "I don't even like that name. Far too ominous…"

"It's a rather ironic name too… Given the definition of the word," Mado sighed. "Someone had a really dark sense of humor."

"I hope it wasn't you that put in that name," she turned to glare at him.

"Wh-what?! No! Goodness no… That's just in poor taste no matter how you look at it," Mado quickly answered. _That was close! For a moment I thought she actually figured it out._

"Yeah… I guess even for you that would be…" she turned her head back down. "I still can't believe that he… I can still see him just… Drop off the side…"

"That is something that will haunt us for a while to come," Mado said, patting her shoulder. "Trust me. A lot still haunts me to this day…"

"Uh, Mado…?"

"What?"

"Don't look now but Shinohara's little minion is…" she pointed off a ways as Mado leaned forward to see what she was looking at. "This is going to be…"

"Great…" Mado leered devilishly as the young hellion made off with Marude's motor bike, burning a bit of rubber along the way.

He was headed straight for the complex at full speed. Marude tried to get control of his bike back from Juzo but with no luck.

"Is he crazy?!" she snapped, watching the young investigator, raced off with the owner just barely hanging on. "He'll crash that bike before he even makes it anywhere!"

"Oh, ye of little faith. Watch him! Grant it, I don't like the little prick but it's people like this that get things done around here," Mado almost laughed as Juzo managed to get the bike airborne. "C'mon, brat! Do it! DO IT!"

"Oh, I can't look!" she quickly covered her face.

A moment later frantic gunfire rang out in the area from inside the complex. She didn't want to see what happened to that stupid kid. How could Mado cheer him on like that? Maybe Mado really was a twisted piece of—"

"COME ON IN!" Juzo yelled, exuberantly from the building.

She peeked out from behind her fingers to see Juzo standing inside the building holding up a few severed heads in his hands. A large smile stretched across his face from ear to ear. That little bastard actually made the jump and cleared a path for them? Okay, she was rather impressed. Still hated the brat but impressed none the less.

"GOOOOOO! GO, GO! GO DAMN IT!" Marude yelled at the top of his lunges, pointing at the building.

Akane picked up her quinque case as did Mado. They quickly met up with Amon and Shinohara before hurrying inside the building with everyone else. Now things could actually get started. Maybe now they could finally get a good hold of the reigns.

* * *

Yoruichi opened up a soul phone and quickly called Urahara. The CCG was finally entering the building. They still had to wait a bit before actually dropping everyone off inside. She was already dressed in her CCG body armor and sitting up in a tall tree a good way back from everything. Ichigo was on the branch above her, looking at the start of the assault through his binoculars. It would take them a little while more time to get in deep.

"So, it's finally started," Yoruichi said, closing the phone and put it up. "That kid is crazy. I like him."

"Yeah, you say that now… But up close… Ugh," Ichigo grumbled, pulling up his hood and snapped it closed over his horn and formed his mask. "I'm heading on in. You coming?"

"Yeah, I might as well. I am supposed to be the one to tell Urahara when to open the gate. I can't do that unless I know the status of things," she said, grabbing what little items she had. "Damn side is still sore."

"Where Yomo kicked you?" Ichigo asked and she grumbled.

"Yeah, although from his POV he most likely thought I wanted Fueguchi for dinner. I can't exactly blame him," she answered, rubbing her side.

"I suppose not. Good luck, Yoruichi," he said, using sonido and vanished. "Be save in there."

"Same to you, Ichigo," she breathed, using shun-po to make her way to the building.

She arrived unnoticed right in the middle of the fighting. She started to fire at the ghouls without anyone paying her any mind. She'd have to stick with them until they were deep enough in to open a senkaimon and let the rest of the party into the building. It would certainly be easier to let them in this way to bypass a lot of this drama. Hopefully Ichigo would located Kaneki fairly soon so everyone could bolt and leave this mess behind them. With luck, they may not even be needed. It was always good to have help, even if it's never utilized.

* * *

A dark cloaked figure landed silently on a thin steel railing of a rooftop, perched precarious like a cat on tower 4. His yellow/black eyes looked over the expansive area. The CCG was still a good bit away from his section of the complex. Now where would they keep the prisoners? He studied the lay out a little more when he heard a couple of people stop behind him on the roof. He turned to his right to see two Aogiri Tree members, staring at him through their masks.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked in a sharp voice. "How did you get up here, you bastard?"

"Where do you hold your prisoners?" he asked, turning to face them completely.

"Ha… Hahaha! You serious? You want to know? Why don't I just show you when I—Wha…?"

A clawed black and white hand was buried deep within his chest. He painfully screamed out!

"I'm not in much a joking mood," he growled out, picking the ghoul up by his ribs. "I want to know."

"That's not going to happen," the other ghoul snapped, coming down ready to strike with his kagune only to have his partner be thrown on top of him. "What the hell, dude? Get off me! Off!"

"Look at… L-look at his eyes," the wounded ghoul choked out, weakly pointing at the intruder. "His eyes…"

The other ghoul studied the figure's eyes peeking out through the white and black toothy mask. His heart skipped a bit. His eyes clearly wouldn't human but they certainly weren't ghoul eyes either.

"Y-you can't be? I thought th-that was just a rumor," the second ghoul snapped, pushing his wounded partner to the cold ground. "There really is a yellow-eyed ghoul? Fuck that shit!"

He turned and bolted towards the stair well, leaving his partner on the rooftop.

"Not a real loyal bunch, are you?" the cloaked figure groaned and squatted down to the injured ghoul's level. "Now, I won't ask again. Where do you keep your prisoners?"

"Wh-why? Are you looking for s-someone?" he asked as the intruder's mask came uncomfortably close to his own.

"Kaneki Ken. Where is he?" the yellow-eyed ghoul ordered.

"D-don't know! I really don't," he choked out, scooting back. "But I'm not giving you a chance to find out!"

He suddenly released his kagune, a bikaku. One long tail-like whip came out and straight at the intruder's mask. To his surprise the intruder backed up and dodged the killing blow. The ghoul struggled to stand as his wounds continued to heal.

"Lucky bastard," the ghoul clicked his tongue "Not going to happen again I can assure you—UCK!"

He found the same sharp talons embedded in the same closing wound. He was then lifted off his feet once again and swung over the edge of the railing.

"I know this can't be comfortable for you," the yellow eyed ghoul said coolly. "So the location of your prisoners would be nice."

"G-go… Go, screw yourself," he choked out, trying to use his kagune again only to have his attacker grab it and knock it away. "H-how did you…?"

The intruder held up his armored fingers. His fingers were damaged but clearly the kagune never got down deep enough to draw blood. And to top it off they were healing at a fast rate.

"Even a gh-ghoul can't…" the Aogiri Tree member was just stunned.

"You're under the miscomputation that I'm a ghoul," the intruder said, looking up at the ghoul in his hand. "So let me make this clear to you. I am not a ghoul nor have I ever been."

"Ngh! Th-then what are y-you?" he asked in pain as he was hung a little farther out over the edge. "Ah! St-stop!"

"Your prisoners?"

"I… I'm not c-completely sure! Nuggh! T-that's the truth! I-I just joined th-the other night! Ow! Sh-shit! I'm still learning the l-layout of the place, the who's who, a-and the rules. Y-you know, stuff like that!"

"Then you're of no use to me."

"Then c-can you put me d-down—please?"

"Sorry."

"S-sorry? Wait! No, d-don't you dare! AAAAAAAGH!"

The ghoul hit another ledge on his way to the bottom, doing a neck breaking flip. Normally he would have spared the ghoul and let him run. Well, his old self would but he knew better. His instincts and experience told him that. After all two apex predators were just one too many. He didn't particularly like giving into this side of himself but these people were far from innocent. Had the ghoul complied and not tried to attack him the outcome would have been far different.

He shook the blood from his hand the best he could before, turning toward the stairwell where the escapee ghoul made a break for it. He'd just have to see where this would take him. If it wasn't for Yoruichi doing her spying on the CCG this would have been a good bit harder. He had a rough idea of the place as far as the structure was concerned. As for what area was used for what he'd have to discover that for himself.

His bare, white taloned feet made their way down, step by step at a hurried pace. He kept his eyes and ears opened for anything out of place. Like the attacker below him and just off to the right on the stairs below. He jumped back up to the next fight of stairs just as a kokaku kagune shot up from the steps below. It cut right the iron railing. This was a large built ghoul compared to the one that ran away.

"Now who are you supposed to be?" Aogiri Tree member snorted. "Some sort of demon spawn? You certainly look the part with your horn and shit ugly mask."

"At least I'm not a cookie-cutter minion," came the quick reply of the horned intruder.

"Ha! Well, not much I can do about that," yelled swinging down a heavy spiked kokaku, breaking into the metal stairs as a show of power. "But I'm not one to be mocked, kid."

"Well, how about if I ask you ever so politely? Please, sir, where do you hold your prisoners? Especially one named Kaneki Ken?"

"Kaneki ken…? Name does ring a bell but…" he jumped up and swung his kagune down where intruder had been standing. The ghoul soon found the intruder on the next level up once again. "How did you…? I have never seen any ghoul move that fast!"

"I'm going to sound like broken record by the end of this mission…" the intruder grumbled, shaking his head. "Look, let me make this transparently clear to you. I am not a ghoul and never have been. I just want to know _two_ things: where your prisoners are and where Kaneki Ken is."

"Let _me_ make this _transparently_ clear! I don't take orders from you," the ghoul jumped and went to attack again only to have his kagune sliced in half. "The hell…?"

He never even saw how it happened. It the kagune was whole one second and sliced in half the next.

"H-how…?" he forced from his mouth, before hitting the railing and almost falling over backwards.

The intruder grabbed him by the front of his red cloak and kept him from falling down the center of stairwell. He then felt something remarkably sharp pressing against his throat. A sword but…? That wasn't a… He could barely see the blade in the darkness. It was like a faint shadow threatening to kill him.

"Is this _transparent_ enough for you? You know my two questions so how about answering them."

"A-and if I don't?"

"Rhetorical question."

"Oh, c'mon… You'd actually…" he was starting to become nervous.

"You signed up for this so you knew what you were getting into. Now—I am giving you one last chance. Talk!"

* * *

Yoruichi eventually broke off from the main pack of investigators and decided to do her own exploring. She was so in the middle of it she couldn't make out the nitty-gritty. She couldn't see the forest through the trees so to speak. She kept her wits about her as she had just basically singled herself out. It was a breath of fresh air to get away from the smell of gun smoke and blood.

She came to stop and fixed her body armor a little. If anything this might give her a better idea as to where to open the senkaimon when or if they were needed. She rolled her shoulders. She wasn't exactly accustomed to running with a large gun. Even for her it got heavy after a while.

"Where to go from here?" she mused, looking down a long open hallway.

The investigators were still working in the first tower but they were gaining ground fast. She had migrated to another tower. She only made it about half way down the hallway when she was greeted by a group of ghouls running up the stairs and burst out of the doors. Not taking a chance she quickly raised her gun and fired. Only two rounds came out before cutting off.

 _I'm I out?_ she quickly looked at the gun a noticed the problem. _Jammed! Damn! I'm going to have to do this a little more my way._

"Oh, lookie here. A dove got separated from her flock," ghoul mocked, walking a little closer with his companions right behind him. "And what a pretty dove she is."

"I'll take the complement," she smirked, trying to get the shell out but just gave up. She was better with her fists anyway.

She just took off straight at them. The sudden odd move made by the investigator rattled them. Why was she moving towards them? She was also moving pretty damn fast. She jumped up and brought the heavy rifle down square on the ghoul's head, forcing him into the concrete floor. The blunt force was so hard that even the ghoul's head was cracked wide open along with the floor. The others jumped back and looked at her, awesturck. An average human didn't have that much strength to just bust open a ghoul's skull clean open with a rifle. The rifle itself was nearly broken in half.

"But flattery will get you nowhere," she tossed the misshapen rifle over her shoulder and stepped over the dead ghoul. "All right. Any other takers?"

They hesitated for a moment, looking amongst each other. Was she for real? She was weaponless now that she snapped her rifle right over their comrade's head. She pulled out a couple large quinque hunting knives and twirled them around in her fingers with well-practiced ease. She wasn't so weaponless after all. One finally got up the nerve to jump her.

"Come here, you little witch," he shrieked, rushing right at her.

His just released his kagune only have her dodge it. She jumped up and over him. Before he could spin around to see her, a sharp quinque knife was driven into his right temple. She ripped it from his head right after as he just crumpled to the ground. The remaining 2 ghouls looked at their second dead comrade.

"How are you doing that?! You smell human enough to me," a female ghoul, snapped.

"I think we should get her together. She can't possibly take on more than one of us at a time," her male companion said, taking a step forward. "Besides, there's something different about her that I don't like."

The pair got ready to charge her together and she looked more than ready to take them on.

"So, it's two against one, I take it?" Yoruichi said, gripping the handles tightly her hands.

"You're biting off than you can chew, you damn dove," he yelled at her.

He then charged at Yoruichi with the woman right at his heels. Distance was key with this attack. They'd use their kagune to put a buffer between her and them. They had practiced this in the past. The female ghoul had a bikaku with two long hooked tentacles. The goal was to hook her prey and hold them up in the air just long enough for her partner to come down with his bladed kokaku. It had worked in the past with great success.

He attacked first to create the diversion. The dove would be more focused on him, giving his partner a clear opening. He came down with a sharp blade that took up most of his arm. He swung down as she dodged out the way with practiced ease. This woman was far too good to be a basic foot solider. She had to be a ranked investigator. There was no getting around that the more he studied her. She had seen things, clearly, and knew what to do in the very spur of the moment.

He attacked her again, his bladed arm just missing the top of her helmeted head. He just needed to keep her attention until his partner had a good shot. He got Yoruichi to put her back to his partner. Now was the right time to use their attack. The female ghoul bent forward a little and released her two rinkaku from under her cape. She had a clear shot of the investigator and quickly took advantage of it.

Yoruichi heard something behind her. She took her eyes off the man just long enough to see the threat coming her way. Not missing a beat, she dived down as the two rinkaku hit her partner instead, burring themselves into his chest. Yoruichi crawled back a little before getting back to her feet.

"Takuma," she screamed, retracting her kagune. "Takuma, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Dammit," he cursed clutching his chest as she ran over to him. "Little bitch!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Not you, Haruko! Her!"

He pointed over at Yoruchi who wasn't that far from them. The pair glared at her and she glared back with a rather passive gaze. Haruko turned and charged at her. She'd teach that damn dove a thing or two! She charged only to stop dead with the sharp edge of the quinque hunting knife threating to slice her thin neck wide open. She had barely even released her kagune when this suddenly happened. She dare not make a move.

"Don't you do it," he yelled at Yoruichi.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done this to begin with," Yoruichi snapped at him. "You wanted a revolution, a war. Well, this is what happens between point A and point B. People fight and people die."

Haruko shook in fear as the quinque nicked at her skin. If she so much as twitched one hooked kagune that blade was going into her throat. Takuma took a step forward he'd have to get in close to do any good and she'd killed Haruko before that could even happen.

"Please don't hurt her," Takuma snapped. "Please… She's the only family I have left."

"Sister?"

"Half sister."

"Well, I need more than that to spare her," Yoruichi hissed. "Being related means nothing to me. I'm not in a sympathetic mood. Give me a good clear reason why I shouldn't."

"Takuma…" his sister whined, begging him with her eyes.

"We'll… We'll leave. W-we won't bother you anymore."

"Not good enough!"

"Why?!"

"You said you won't 'bother me anymore.' So I am assuming you wish to continue fighting even after this, as long as I'm not involved."

"N-NO! I mean… We'll leave! W-we'll leave Aogiri Tree behind! We won't c-come back."

"I'd like to believe that."

"It's the… It's the truth! We'll… We'll abandon this war a-and leave! Just give me back my sister!"

"I still don't believe you. Your voice says one thing but your body language says another."

"What?" he blinked.

"Your mannerisms, uneasy voice, and odd fidgeting all points to one thing. That one thing being is that you're lying," she answered him.

"I'm not lying! W-we will leave," he snapped. "Just g-give her back to me!"

"Please, I'll make sure he keeps his word," she cried, casting her eyes back on Yoruichi. "J-just let me go! Let us go!"

"This really is against my better judgment."

Yoruichi pulled the knife away and shoved Haruko back at her brother. The two collided almost toppling each other to the floor. They then looked back over at her.

"I suggest you leave now and not later. The rest of the CCG isn't too far behind me," Yoruichi warned. "Again this is against my better judgement. If I catch wind of you two again…"

"I promise that won't happen," Haruko said with a deep bow. "We _will_ leave! Take my word! I'm not lying, am I?"

"No, you're not lying. It's just that I don't trust him," Yoruichi pointed her knife at Takuma. "He still has a strong killing intent. Given the chance your brother would attack me right now."

"Where do you get off thinking that I'd—"

He suddenly felt the tip of the hunting knife under his chin. How did she move that fast? He swallowed a nervous knot from his throat, looking down into her amber eyes.

"Trust me, I know. I'm an assassin by trade. If I can't read body language I would have been dead many years ago," she growled out. "Testing me is not something you should be doing. One miss step and I won't hesitate to shove this blade threw your throat."

He clinched his teeth as his kagune covered arm twitched. Just one quickly jab to her side and she would be done for but dare he risk it? The same could be said of him. Like she said, she could just as quickly run that blade straight through his neck. Was it really worth it? He shook a little as he weighed his options.

"Takuma, please don't do anything to upset her," his sister pleaded, grabbing his shaking arm. "She's being more than generous! I never even wanted to join! I only did so because you wanted me to! Please, lets just take this and run!"

"Mom was killed because of people like her. Not to mention my dad and your dad," he growled out at her. "I can't stand doves!"

"I'm the only dove you're going to meet tonight that's handing out an olive branch and I shouldn't even be doing that," Yoruichi hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not giving you another chance. Leave—now."

"Let's go, Takuma! Please, our parents' vengeance isn't worth our own lives," she said, pulling on his arm. "They wanted us to live! Is this really what you want? To throw away everything they tried to do for us? Let's leave this place!"

He jerked his arm from her, cutting her arms as he swung at Yoruichi. He'd be damn if it let this chance slip by him. This would the first investigator he'd kill tonight and he'd only rack up more! How could his sister not want revenge? He barely got his arm around when he felt the quinque blade bury itself into his throat and clear into his spine. He felt like he was choking and his body locked, completely unable to move.

"TAKUMAAAAAA!"

She unceremoniously ripped the bloody blade back out. He stood for only a moment later before he collapsed to the floor. How could this have happened? He just wanted to get back at these bastards for killing his parents. He choked on his blood bring out more than what was already pouring out. He then felt a boot on his shoulder. His blurred vision could make to investigator holding up her quinque again.

"NOOOO! Please don't," Haruko yelled and pulled him out from under Yoruichi's boot. "You've done enough I'll take him and leave!"

"I did too much damage to his throat and spine. It's taking too long to heal. Chances are he'll die before you even—"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! I don't want to hear it," Haruko yelled, clutching her brother close and started to sob. "Just leave us alone! G-go away!"

"Huh. Suit yourself. You're just prolonging his pain," Yoruichi pointed out, slinging the blood from her blade. "If he manages to survive it'll be a miracle."

Yoruichi stepped back and keep her eyes on the pair. She knew better than to put her back to an enemy. She continued backwards down the hall for quite a ways. She watched as Haruko clutched his limp body and cried into his shoulder. Just as she was about to round the corner she saw Takuma's soul sit up out his body.

* * *

Urahara and the others waited patiently in the abandoned house for the call from Yoruichi. They were already suited up with their guns at their side. This was rather nerve wracking as to when they would actually get the call. No one really wanted to do this and so they were put on reserve for the time being until they were needed.

It had been decided they'd stay behind until absolutely necessary. As this really was different from fighting Hollows, Ichigo didn't want to risk their safety too soon. Yoruichi and Urahara also second that. Jinta was a little put out by this. He had finally gotten good at shooting. Well, somewhat good at shooting. He got close to hitting the target a few times at least.

"UGGHH! This is so boring," Jinta groaned, flopping back into his cot. "I don't see why we couldn't just go with them in the first place!"

"As boring at this maybe we can't rush things. For now it will just be Yoruichi and Ichigo. With luck they'll find Kaneki and get out of there before too long," Urahara stated, spinning his helmet of the floor. "I know this is boring, I agree, but we don't want to risk anything. We're not trained CCG soldiers. No doubt the CCG has noticed that weapons and gear have been taken from the armory. They know that there will be imposters running around dressed as them. The less time we spend there, the less we risk being caught."

"I get that! It's just… Dammit," Jinta snapped, running a gloved hand over his face.

"Patience is a virtue," Ururu hummed.

"Don't start that," Jinta grumbled turning to look at the ebony haired woman to his left.

"It is what it is, Jinta," Uryu said. "None of us our happy about this."

"Personally, I've had second thoughts about this. Like Urahara said, we're not trained CCG soldiers so we really don't know what to expect," Chad sighed, leaning up against the peeling wall, his arms crossed. "I'm hoping we don't get called to be honest."

"Same here. I know I'm not going to be able to handle a gun for any length of time. I'll eventually fall back to using my Quincey Arrows," Uryu sighed, shaking his head. "We'll end up sticking out like a sore thumb regardless."

"I'll end up using my abilities as well," Chad nodded.

"I think we all will, sadly. We'll feel safer relying on what we know and trust," Urahara said, reaching over to the long dark tube that concealed Benihime. "I doubt I'll actually use her but I can't be anywhere without her."

Uryu looked down at his cross, wrapped around his wrist. He knew that feeling as well.

"Also keep in mind the amount of souls that will be there. Ignore them the best you can. Concentrate on the living only," Urahara spoke up again. "No doubt the commotion has drawn in a small group of Shinigami to handle them. Don't get in their way."

"As long as they don't get in our way," Jinta said, sitting back up.

"I mean it," Urahara warned. "It wouldn't look good if we're seen communicating with unseen people."

"Fine, fine…" Jinta waved him off. "I'll ignore them—mostly…"

Urahara shook head. Jinta was Jinta and Jinta was going to do what he wanted. Not much Urahara could do about it now. The redhead was an adult now. The young man was free to make his one choice as stupid as they may be.

"Why don't I fix some tea?" Orihime sudden spoke up. "It'll warm us up a little."

Orihime stood and walked over the camping stove next to the cracked window. She picked up a gallon of fresh water and a tea kettle. She got the small burner going and put the full kettle on top. She didn't like hearing this too much. They were anxious about going and she was anxious about being left behind. She sighed as she rubbed her cold hands together before facing them towards the warm stove.

"Orihime?" Uryu said as she turned to face him. "Are we troubling you talking about this?"

"What? N-no, I'm not bothered. I'm just a little worried is all," she smiled, shaking her head a little.

"You're a bad liar," he grumbled and her face fell to a frown.

"Yoruichi told me the same thing."

"Well, you do wear your emotions on your sleeve, so to speak."

"I suppose I do…"

Uryu stood up from his camping chair and walked over to her. She looked up at him as he came to a stop. He had a rather serious look on face. She cast her eyes down and knitted her cold fingers together.

"Come with me," he motioned her to follow him out of the room.

She nodded and walked out the door right behind him. The room grew silent thereafter. Jinta and Ururu exchanged sly glances and slowly got up from their seats. They tiptoed in their heavy boot towards the dark doorway. They barely made a step out of the door when Chad grabbed the back of their armored vests and dragged the pair back into the room.

"Hey, Chad, what gives?" Jinta snapped as Chad let go.

"Leave them alone," Chad stated, glaring down at them. "Their business is their own."

"He's right. You two know better than that," Urahara snapped. "Shame on the both of you."

"Aren't you the least be curious as to what—"

"No," Urahara and Chad replied in unison.

"You're no fun," Ururu pouted.

"Totally," Jinta nodded, crossing his arms.

"You two are adults and it's time you start acting like it," Urahara said.

"You're one to talk. You've done the same thing," Jinta smirked.

"Yes, but it wasn't under circumstances like this," Urahara pointed out. "Let them be."

Jinta sighed and looked over at Ururu. She just shrugged and walked back over to her cot. He quickly did the same and sat down. He just wanted to know what was going on. He lightly tapped his boot against his helmet that sat on the floor next to him. So it was back to the waiting game. He slouched a bit before falling back on his cot again. He looked up at the dark cracked, water stained ceiling. This was damn boring! Things had better pick up soon.

* * *

Ichigo stood on one of the balconies of Tower 4. He looked out to see the CCG was already starting to migrate into Tower 2. They looked like they were finally gaining some ground on Aogiri Tree. He wasn't getting much done hanging out in this building. It might be wise to move on to another location.

He walked back inside and lightly looked down at the hand radio strapped in a holster, attached to his belt. Yoruichi had been rather quiet on the radio. She's peeped in every now and then to tell him she was okay but no real transmissions were made. He had been feeling something that was bothered him on the far end of complex. He wasn't sure what it was but it might be wise to investigate that area ASAP.

He started down another hall and heard something for a brief moment. It sounded like feet lightly scurrying and the light click of a door just around the corner. His bare feet made him very quiet as he moved. He extended his talons and prepared to peer around the corner. This was never safe but it had to be done. He slowly inched his head around the corner and saw no one. The hall was empty. That didn't mean one of the rooms lining the hall wasn't. Just to be on the safe side he manifested his sword. He slowly made his way down the hall keeping an eye on every door that he passed. He finally stopped at one that was at the far end. Someone, no, some ones were in there. Dare he disturb them or not?

He licked his lips up under his mask and slowly reached for the door handle. His clawed hand barely made contact with the metal when the door was ripped open and was nearly hit with a quick fist. He stumbled back a little and caught the small fist in his hand. A woman? He pulled her out into the hall as two others came out right after. He slammed her against the wall and held her against it by her neck.

"Don't come near me," Ichigo warned, tightening his grip on the woman's throat, his claws digging into her skin and held out the barely visible sword to the pair at the door.

"Stay back," the taller figure ordered, pulling the other smaller Aogiri Tree member behind him. "Let her go. Let her go right now!"

"I might if you give me some information," Ichigo said, keeping his sword aimed at the man. "I can be generous so long as I get what I want."

"Who are you?" the Aogiri Tree member asked, keeping perfectly still. "Your eyes aren't…"

"Yes, yes, I know… I hear this quite often, thank you," he snorted. "As for who I am, it is of no concern of yours. Just answer my questions and I'll give her back."

"Why should I trust you?" the man stated in dark tone. "You're choking her! I do not tolerate such actions. "

He didn't know who or what was standing in front of him. He smelt familiar but he didn't smell human nor did he smell like a ghoul. He wasn't sure what the man smelt like and he didn't like it. The grip the strange man had on his partner wasn't particularly tight but it was just enough to block a good bit air from entering her lungs. She could easily blackout in a minute or two, she was already fading fast.

"Take a leap of faith," Ichigo snorted. "Two questions and if answered correctly I'll let her go. She's about to passout."

"All right, what do you want to know?" he was preparing to use his kagune. It was already creeping down his arm up under his cloak. He would get this bastard if he made one wrong move.

"Where are your prisoners and where is Kaneki Ken? I'm tired of getting the run around with you damn people!"

The space grew into an uneasy quiet. The only sound was the distant muffled gunfire and the woman's gasping breaths.

"S-so you're not with Aogiri Tree?" the young girl behind the man asked, peeking out. "You're looking for Kaneki, too?"

"Looking for him too?" Ichigo blinked, looking at the two in front of him and then at the woman that was pretty much out cold at this point. "Oh, shit! I'm so, so sorry!"

He quickly pulled his hand back from the woman as she collapsed to the floor pulling in one large breath of air followed by several others. She coughed a little and she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Her vision was a little blurry as she looked up at the figure that nearly squeezed the life from her.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean to… I didn't know y-you were the ones from Anteiku," Ichigo said in a panic. "I've j-just been bombarded left and right a-and I just acted out! I am so v-very sorry!"

He dispersed his sword and bowed to the man before him. Now actually thinking back on it the voice belonged to Yoshimura. He was just so caught up in the moment he hadn't bothered to pay much mind. Hopefully they wouldn't ID with his voice too. His hollow mask created weird resonance within his voice so hopefully not. Well this man was Yoshimura than that meant the girl behind him was Hinami and the woman he choked just now… Given her height had to be… Irimi?

"S-s-so you're… Y-you're one of h-his friends…?" Irimi gasped, holding a gentle hand to her abused throat.

"Honestly, I had no idea!" Ichigo exclaimed, offering her his hand but she just swatted it away.

"So you're one of the people we were warned about just prior to coming here?" Yoshimura said, looking at the odd being up and down. "Come in. Let's not talk out here."

Yoshimura helped Irimi back up to her feet and into the room. Ichigo followed in right behind them and shut the door. He felt like a jerk doing what he did but he had been honest. He had just been assaulted left and right and just acted out without paying attention.

"Again, I am so sorry," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his hooded head.

"Well, we were thinking the same about you," Yoshimura said, taking off his hood.

"Yes, but I acted out."

"You didn't know as I was about to attack you the moment you made a move."

"Wh-what are you anyway?" Irimi asked with bit of a rough voice. "You're n-not human and you're not a gh-ghoul. You smell weird."

"Hey, she's right," Hinami said, looking at Ichigo as well.

"Can you stop analyzing my smell?" Ichigo grumbled, crossing his arms. "That's kind of gross…"

"It... It really is odd. I swear there is this small hint of something that I recognize but... I can't quite place it," Irimi said, scratching her head. "And I'm pretty sure we've never met."

"I'm pretty sure of that too," Shiro agreed. "Now stop smelling me. Seriously."

Yoshimura cleared his throat and took off his mask and extended his hand out to Ichigo. Ichigo reached out and took it.

"I'm Yoshimura, the manager of Anteiku," Yoshimura said, giving the man a firm hand shake.

"You can just call me Shiro," Ichigo replied, pulling his handed back. "I'm one of Ichigo's friends for Karakura Town."

"So then Mr. Kurasaki…?" Hinami said, taking an uneasy step towards him.

"He rallied a few of us together to come here," Shiro answered, turning to look at her. "And I do mean a few."

"Just how many people exactly?" Yoshimura asked.

"So far the only other person on the property is a woman masquerading around as a CCG solider," Shiro answered. "She's getting the lay out of the place and letting me know where the CCG is headed and their all over status."

"But just how many are you in total?" Yoshimura insisted.

"Hm… Excluding Princess and adding Kuro-Neko… Uh… 1… 2… Six active members altogether. Not including myself so… Yeah, very few." He counted everyone out on his fingers. He sounded bit nervous for some reason. "They will also be acting like CCG soldiers."

"You don't sound all the confident in them," Irimi grumbled, pulling off her mask and rubbed a little sweat from her face.

"Well, considering none of them have any formal military training… Eehhh… Expectations aren't high," Shiro said, scratching the back of his hooded head. "Considering they just learned how to use a gun the other night… Military protocols too…"

"They're going to fuck this up, aren't they?" Irimi grumbled.

"I'm praying that they don't. I'm also praying they don't have to get involved. That's why I want to find Kaneki before things get too out of hand. If push comes to shove they can and will fight. But they will fight their way not the CCG's way and that can be bad for us."

"What do you mean 'their way,' huh?" Irirmi questioned, walking up over to him, a dark look on her face. "Just who are you really along with your little friends?"

Yoshimura cleared his throat and Irimi turned to look at him. He ran a hand over his slicked back gray hair and looked at Shiro. He had to ask before just blurting it out. Shiro might not like having everything being thrown out into the open.

"Do you wish to tell her or should I?" Yoshimura asked as Shiro looked at him. "It's best to place everything out in the open. Ichigo had already explained _what_ he was not long before his death."

"Yeah, I suppose you can. Chances are she'll believe you more," Shiro yawned a little.

"What are two talking about?" Irimi asked, looking between the two men.

"Kaya, the same day Ichigo came to visit the café he let out a very big secret out about himself. Now I'm not making this up so please don't be critical about this," Yoshimura siad, feeling uneasy talking about it. "Huh… This is actually… A little harder to say than I first thought. Ichigo, well… He was human but he was something known as Esper. Have you heard of that term?"

"Esper?" Irimi blinked, scratching the side of her face.

"Oh, I know what that means! It's someone that has some sort of psychic ability, right?" Hinami said, looking up Yoshimura.

"Yes…" Yoshimura nodded.

"What? Seriously?" Irimi bit out. "You _actually_ believed that?"

"If you had seen what we saw that day, _you'd_ believe it," Yoshimura said, turning to look out the large window. "He didn't go into any detail but the young man stated serious issues with his powers and he said it was actually making him quite unwell."

"Unwell? Like what kind of unwell?" Irimi asked, looking confused and even a little worried. "Was that why he…? He jumped?"

"I can't say to be honest. He wouldn't say anything other than his abilities were making him very sick but he did tell us that there were others out there; other Espers, each with their own unique abilities. He didn't give any names, how many he knew, or anything like that. But given this young man here in this room… May I assume that your companions are Espers as well?"

"They are," Shiro nodded and Yoshimura turned to look at him. "Each one has their own gift so to speak."

"They all don't look like you, do they?" Irimi asked, giving a sideway glace at Shiro.

"No, I'm the odd one out in the group," he answered shaking his head. "I'm one of a kind. Trust me on that."

"Just _what_ are you, Mr. One-of-a-kind?" Irimi asked.

"I am what I am."

"What sort of answer is that supposed to be? You look like one of the Devil's underlings."

"That's not really something I enjoy hearing."

"Well, you do… With your horn, boney mask, and everything."

"I know I do and it has caused me a good bit grief. So I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as such. At least you can walk out into the light of day. I barely feel safe stepping out into moonlight. I can't change how I look and this isn't a costume. My horn's real, my claws are real, my white skin is real, even this mask I wear is a part of body."

She quickly closed her lips up tight. She honestly thought this was a bit of a costume. Clearly he wanted to set it straight. This also explained his strange scent. He really wasn't human. So then what was this thing standing in front of the door?

"So this is you in your entirety?" Yoshimura asked, looking Shiro up and down. "I must say I have never seen anyone like you before."

"Like I said: I'm one of a kind," Shiro replied. "However, my appearance doesn't make me any less of a person so I would like to be treated as such."

"Of course," Yoshimura nodded.

"As time is rather limited where is the rest of your group?" Shiro asked. "I need to warn them about my friends disguised as CCG soldiers. I'll be able to tell them who to look out for. I want to minimize screw ups."

"Kaya, do you think you can track the placement of Yomo and the others?" Yoshimura asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to concentrate a little bit," she said closing her eyes and let the air around them go quiet. She listened to the chaos around her. "They are in… Tower 7 right now."

Shiro pause and turned towards the Tower 5. He then turned toward Irimi.

"Tower 5 what going on in there?"

"I know there is battle going on in the Tower itself but... It's actually annex build behind Tower 5. Hinami picked up on that. We're not sure what going on in that building. Just two ghouls fighting each other."

"Hold on," Shiro said, pulling out a radio. "Kuro-neko, can you give me status update on the location of the CCG?"

The radio popped for a couple of seconds before a woman's voice came through along with a lot of gunfire.

" **Let me move to a more secure location."**

The radio went dead for a minute before crackling back on.

" **The transmissions that I'm getting are stating that Unit one are invading into Tower 2 and Unit 2 is moving into Tower 5. By the way, the building behind the Tower 5… I've been meaning to call to see if you've been feeling that battle back there."**

"Yeah, I'm feeling it. A little hard to miss to be honest. I can sense the bloodlust from here."

" **I'm in Tower 2 at the moment. I'll stick around long enough before I move on."**

"Tell her to go to Tower 6. The others should be making their way over there shortly," Irimi said, looking at Shiro.

"I need you to get to Tower 6. A group from Anteiku should be heading that way some time soon. They are in 7 right now."

" **I copy that. I'll head over to 6 when I can. The CCG isn't playing around. It's kill on sight for the most part. Very few have been taken into custody. And Tower 5 from what I understand is getting slammed. There a ghoul or two over there that's really causing some trouble. Aogiri Tree has a strong footing in that tower so be careful as you move past the building. The annex building isn't far behind it."**

"Yoshimura, who does she need to look out for?" Shiro asked, looking at the old ghoul.

"They will be dressed like Aogiri Tree members. A group of three men and one woman. I can't help much more than that," Yoshimura shrugged. "Everyone's is dressed the same. Just tell her to use her digression."

"That's not really helpful," he grumbled and then pressed to button on his radio again. "Kuro-neko, they will be dressed as Aogiri Tree members. Look for a group of 3 males and one female. Chances are it might be them."

" **That's rather vague,"** she grumbled. **"I need names or something?"**

"Yomo, Touka, Ut—" Yoshimura was cut off.

" **Yomo? I can track him. I still own for that punt he gave me earlier this evening,"** she snapped. **"I'll find him no problem with that."**

"Please, don't do anything stupid with him."

" **I'm not. I'll wait until this is over with and then I'll let him have it."**

"I know you… You're going to do something and it'll come out of left field."

" **I'm not, so stop stressing out."**

"I mean it!"

" **I cross my heart I won't mess with him—too much."**

Then the line went quiet right after. He looked down at his radio and groaned, putting in back up in the holster.

"What is she going to do to him?" Hinami asked.

"If it's anything like she did to me as a teen… You don't need to know," Shiro said. "I can't unsee it. Both times."

"That bad?" Hinami asked.

"Looking back… Not really. It's more of a shock factor and I hope she doesn't do it to him. I have a feeling it might not go over well."

"Then maybe you should find her and prevent her from doing whatever you're worried about," Yoshimura spoke up.

"Yeah… No. I'm not that stupid. She's liable to do it to me again and I don't need that right now," Shiro said, turning towards the door.

"Is there any way we can get in contact with you should we need to?" Yoshimura asked as Shiro opened the door.

"Not really. I only have this one radio," he said, patting the radio on his hip.

"Aren't you worried about your signal being picked up by the CCG? They have to be scanning the radio transmissions," Irimi said, looking at the small radio.

"They won't pick this up. It's on frequency they can't detect," Shiro answered, opening the door. "I'll meet up with others and hopefully we can find Kaneki before too long."

"Um, in case I don't see you again can you do me one small favor," Hinami asked, walking up to him. "Can you tell Kurosaki's dad thanks for sending you and the others here to help?"

He looked down at her and lightly patted her shoulder.

"I'll tell him," Shiro said, stepping out into the dark hallway. "You take care. I'm heading to the annex building first. I need to see what going on there first hand."

"Be careful, okay?" Hinami said, waving at him.

"I will," he waved back at her.

He shut the door and hurried back towards the roof. It would easier to use Sonido to move from roof to roof. As fast as he moved the helicopters wouldn't see him. He made his way back out onto the roof as set his eyes on Tower 5. Just behind that was the annex building. Once he figured out what was going on over there he'd meet up with Yoruichi and hopefully the rest of Anteiku. He got a run start and quickly jumped to Tower 8, then to Tower 7 and 6. It was wasn't looking good on Tower 5 like Yoruichi had said. He'd worry about that when the time came.

He turned to see a silo shape building just behind Tower 5 and the energy coming off that wasn't good. He jumped down and quickly started running towards the building. He stopped dead as a bullet whizzed by his head. He turned to see a small group of soldiers standing between Towers 6 and 5. He clicked his teeth and ran again towards his target.

More bullets rain down on him. Clearly they saw an easy target in him as he was completely singled out. As it was, they didn't need to get involved with what was going on in the annex building. He'd just knock them out and continue on. It might even end up saving their hides. He faced them and charged. There were about 10 to 12 in total. Just a few well-placed kicks and punches should do the trick.

It wasn't too long before more than half of the men were down on the ground, out cold. Just a few more to go he noted. He elbowed one in the face before grabbing him and threw him at another solider. He turned to another soldier only to feel something sharp dig its way into his back. He reached around and painfully pulled out a blooded quinque throwing knife. His amber/black eyes widen as he turned to meet the owner of throwing knife. The female investigator was now flanked by the remaining soldiers. She was dressed in the typical dull green body armor but accented with a long black coat and white fir trim. Her long red hair was pulled back into a tight braid. Her one green eye glared at him as she gripped the handle of the large metal briefcase.

"Akane…" he whispered to himself. _What is she doing here? I thought she wasn't supposed to be on active duty. They must have cleared her. Is the situation that desperate?_

"That's quite enough out of you," she hissed, taking a step forward and held out her quinque case.

"I don't have time for you right now," he said, turning to leave.

"You had plenty of time for these men here," she snapped, stepping over one of the conscious soldiers. "Make time for me too. I'll keep you fully entertained."

"To which I have no doubt but I really have more pressing… ISSUES!" he jumped as she fired off one of her single use pistols, just missing his shoulder. "Look, ma'am, I really don't need to deal with you right now!"

"God, you sound whiny," she snorted and unlocked her briefcase.

What she pulled from it made his blood run a little cold. He backed up a little as he got a good long look at the large blade in her hands. She was actually using his quinque? His Tsume? She gripped the hilt like he had shown her several times and adjusted he stance to accommodate his weight. He never thought teaching how to wield Tsume would ever come back around to bite him the butt.

"From the way you're acting tells me you know of this quique," she said, inching towards him as he backed up.

"I know it quite well," he answered.

"Then…" she ran straight at him, Tsume ready to swing. "Let's make sure you two get fully acquainted with one another!"

She swung the large blade just missing the top of the target's head. Not missing a beat she went for a quick thrust. The serrated end dug into his left arm. He pushed the blade back making the wound tear more. His blood ran down his arm and pour onto the cracked concrete ground. He didn't have time to study the damage. He had to keep his focus on her. He couldn't just run to the annex building he was too close to it now. She'd know where to look if he did and she didn't need to get involved in the fight happening in there.

He went to make a move towards her to pull Tsume from her fingers when he started to stumble a bit and his head began to feel funny. He was having a hard time standing up right. Was he losing that much blood? There was no way he could. His healing ability had to be working just fine. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Not feeling so good, are we?" she said, pulling out another throwing knife. "I added a little something extra to my knives just for this mission. Get enough of the drug in you and your heart will stop."

"A s-sedative?" he choked out, trying to keep his balance.

"I learned from a past mistake not to take chances with you devils," she pointing at her eyepatch. "Once bitten, twice shy as they say."

This was certainly going to complicate things. She moved closer to him as he took some unsteady steps back. The drug was starting to metabolize more into his system. He didn't know what she had used or how much was on her knives. It may only take one or two more before it killed him. There might even be a chance that Tsume was laced with the same sedative. He had to figure out something and fast. There was no way he could tangle with a Class One investigator with the way he was right now. The only true advantage he had over her was the he knew how she operated in a fight. That alone might be the only thing that could keep him alive.

(A/N OMG! I revised and revised and revised this chapter. I cut and pasted and cut and pasted. I hope it was worth the wait and the drama I went through with this chapter. I'm trying to keep up with this story for a long as I can. I know it was a bit of wait and I'm sorry. Please, let me know what you think. I love feedback!)

Millie M. Banshee


	14. Shorts PT 1

Does Man Make The Monster?

Shorts 1

(A/N So until I can get all my ducks in a row as far as the main story is concerned I am going to post a couple of non-continuity shorts, er, vinaigrette thingies? IDK. It might get me motivated into really writing again. FYI for all the readers late to the game, I had posted a poll and right after I became very unwell and put a lot of things on hiatus. This story being one of them. So that's why there are a couple of oddities here, like this little… Whatever this is going to be that I am writing. Now when I do get the ball rolling again, I will leave these up only to keep up with the reviews properly. So people don't go, "WTF is this?" Again these are random things not meant to be part of the main continuity. Take them for what they are; little jokes and stupid shit. Thank you.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"ICHIOOOO! OH MY GOD! LOOK," Akane yelled, her cell phone in hand.

Said person jumped from the sudden loudness of his partner rushing into his office. It hadn't been long since Ichigo came back from patrol. In fact he barely even sat down before she hurried inside in what he assumed was a panic.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Ichigo asked, almost getting back to his feet.

"Look at this! Watch," she clicked something on the screen of her phone. "Lumos!"

Her phone's flashlight came on. Ichigo just stared at her and the phone with a dull confused look.

"Now watch this! Nox!" the light turned off. "Ha! Cool, huh? I read about it on social media but I thought it was a joke! It actually works! Lumos!"

She flashed the light his face rapidly. He closed the eyes and turned his head away from her phone.

"Nox! Isn't that just the coolest thing ever?! I can cast a Harry Potter spell via my phone!"

"Hey, that _is_ cool. Let me see that."

Ichigo got up to his feet and she handed him her phone. He looked at it a little.

"Press the mic in the Google bar," she pointed out.

"Okay… All right. Let's see… Wingardium leviosa!"

He gave the phone a swish and a flick, before tossing the phone out the door.

"ICHIGO!"

"Hey, look I got it to kinda sorta float!"

"You're a dick," Akane yelled, running out into the hall to grab her phone.

"Only when I'm tired and have lights flashed in my face," he replied, shutting the door behind her and locked it. "Alohomora that."

(This only works with certain Android based phones. My Samsung Note does this. I freaked out my hubby showing him this. BTW the new movie "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" is kick ass! I loved it! It was nice seeing other characters.)

* * *

Touka finished up her classes and hurried over to the café. She couldn't wait to tell the others what she saw earlier that day. Tsukiayama getting owned by an apple wielding elementary school student. Every time she thought of it she would snicker and it caught the teachers' attention a couple of times. She told Yoriko about at lunch. Her friend found it funny but given Yoriko didn't everything about that creepy bastard she could truly appreciate it.

Touka climbed up the stairs with a small grin on her lips. She opened the door and the bell rang overhead. She quickly made a beeline for the bar. She had to tell the first person she saw; that person being Kouma.

"You aren't going to believe what I saw today," Touka said almost proudly. "Tsukiyama g—"

"Tsukiyama got hit in the face with an apple by a little human boy?" Kouma answered, setting out a couple of clean cups onto a tray.

"Yes…" Touka deflated her good story ruined. "But how did you…?"

"I saw it too. I about pissed myself I laughed so hard," Kouma chuckled, trying to fight from laughing again. "I'm sorry, but I already told everyone. Right down to the cop bit."

"Cop? What cop?"

"Right after both of you left he got up and kicked that apple square into the chest of an officer."

"H… How did I miss that?!" she choked out.

"Well, you left. Cop chased him down around the block. Don't know anything beyond that," Kouma said, picking up a pot. "But it was _pretty_ damn funny to watch."

 _Damn it. This was supposed to have been my funny story!_ She grumbled, stomping towards the back to get changed for work. _Then I didn't even get to see everything! Shit!_

* * *

Ichigo hurried down the stairs. He wanted to be early this morning getting to the police academy. He had been in trouble recently for not showing up on time. He wanted to make sure he showed when I was supposed to.

"Good luck today, my boy," Isshin said, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Ichigo paused at the front door and look back at his father, his police cadet shirt slung over his right shoulder.

"What for?" Ichigo asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, I mean… You're learning firearms today, right?" Isshin asked as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Just wishing you good luck."

"Oh, yeah… Thanks," Ichigo said, slipping on his shirt and straightened it out. "I've been looking forward to this for a while now. We went over safety, laws, and parts this week now it's time to actually put everything into practice."

"I know, that is why I am wishing you the best of luck," Isshin grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. "Not like anything bad is going to happen. Heaven forbid."

"Why am I getting the bizarre feeling that you're expecting something to go wrong? I feel like you're jinxing me?"

"Wh-what?! No! Of course not! Why would I do that?! I can't believe you would think that of your loving old man," Isshin made a mad dash towards Ichigo and put him into a large bear hug! "Why I only wish for the utmost best for you! My first born! My baby boy! Do you not trust me and my words? This hurts me deeply."

"Not as much as this will," Ichigo stomped down on his father's sock clad toes!

"EEEEYOW! Ow! Ow!" Isshin released him and grabbed his ailing foot. "H-how could you do that!"

"Oh, stop being a drama queen!"

Isshin quickly recovered and sighed, putting his had hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I really do wish the best for you today! Make no mistake about that! I know you'll do perfectly fine!"

"I still feel like you're expecting something bad."

"Absolutely not! Again this _pains_ me to hear that _lack_ of faith in me. Now you get going before you're late for class."

Ichigo stepped back and went over by the door to grab his shoes. He still felt like his father was expecting the worst. That secretly didn't help his confidence any. This was his first day with a gun after all. He opened the door and started out.

"Seriously! Good luck out there today, son," Isshin gave Ichigo the big thumbs up.

Ichigo shook his head and groaned, before closing the door. He still couldn't shake the feeling he was setup up for failure.

00000000000000000

Ichigo returned home in more than just in an ill-tempered mood. He knew it. He just knew that his dad was expecting the worst for him. He opened the door to his home only see his dad waiting with a large bag of ice in one hand and some good pain meds in the other.

"So… How did today go?" Isshin asked with a large over the top grin. "A riffle, right?"

"I hate you _so much_ right now," Ichigo jerked the bag of ice form his old man's hand and placed it on his large black eye.

"At least you didn't shoot yourself in the foot," Isshin laughed but Ichigo found no humor in it. "I get a few like you from time to time. I just had a hunch. So you landed on your ass, didn't you?"

"I'm not answering that!"

"You so landed on your ass."

Ichigo just glared at him before turning towards the stairs.

"You want these now or later?" Isshin held out the pill bottle.

"Shove them up _your_ ass!"

Ichigo hurried up the stairs in a fit of rage. Isshin waited a moment or two before Ichigo ran back down and grabbed the offered bottle, before dashing back up the stairs again.

* * *

Something still hadn't settled well with Mado. Ichigo's suicided seemed… He didn't know how to put it. It felt wrong somehow. He knew the CCG did their official investigation and it was ruled a suicide but even after that… Mado still couldn't shake the strange feeling he had about the whole incident. One such thing was the bizarre attack on him and Hayashi by that child "ghoul." He questioned the ghoul part. He moved a lot like one and his is speed not found in a human but… He was well too seasoned and noticed the odd body language the boy had displayed. One was never even trying to display his kagune.

Even if a ghoul doesn't really intend to fight there is always a subtle reflex to lean forward ready to attack; self-preservation and all that. The boy never showed that nor did he seem to have any predatory reaction either. He literally dropped from out of nowhere and just… Well, he didn't really attack-attack. He just wanted their attention, which was what he got. They followed him to the bridge and he vanished as soon they arrived.

That's what was eating at Mado the most. It was like Grimm wanted them to see Ichigo plummet into the river below but why? That's what was eating at him. He knew Hayashi had the same questions but she never voiced them and he knew better than to press the issue at this time. Just to put something to rest for himself he decided to do his own investigation.

He flashed his badge at the property manager and he was handed the keys to Ichigo's old apartment. He lightly twirled the key ring around his gloved finger as he climbed the metal stairs, leading up to the apartment. He stood on the landing and looked at the door numbers and found that the apartment was almost right next to him.

"Easy enough," Mado muttered, taking a few steps toward door and put the key in the lock.

The lock clicked and he walked in. It was clear that the place had been searched. The place wasn't all too clean and things had been rearranged. He flipped on a light and started to work his way around the small apartment. He started going over things in the living room first. Nothing really odd about it. There wasn't much furniture and most of Ichigo's things were still packed in boxes from when he was forced to move. He ran a gloved hand over his face. Next place would be the bedroom. He took a couple of steps back when the lights in the living room cut out.

"Hmm? Odd. Was the power cut?" he questioned, looking up at the ceiling before he turned back toward the twitch by the door.

It was evening and most of the natural light was gone. The apartment was nearly dark. He perked an eyebrow and moved back towards the door. The switch was turned off? He rubbed his chin with one and flipped the switch with the other. The lights cut on without so much as a flicker.

"Now what was that, I wonder?" Mado turned off the switch a couple of times. "It's seems to be working fine… Huh."

He shrugged and started towards the bedroom. He pushed the door open and flipped on the light in there. The bed was stripped and the furniture rearranged in there as well. He got down on his knees and looked under the bed. Nothing. Not even a stain. He doubted it from the start but he just had to look.

 **Creeeeeeaaaaaakkkk…**

Mado sat up straight and looked over his shoulder. The bedroom door was slowly closing but there was no one there. He got up to his feet and closed the small gap. The door stopped instantly. He pushed it back to where it was but the door remained unmoving. He watched for couple of moments. He scratched his head as the lights in the bedroom turned off. His shoulders did an involuntary jump.

"What is going on here?" Mado hummed, looking around the dark room lit only by the light from the living room.

He left the room and the door behind him slammed shut. He jumped again and grabbed the handle. It was locked? He tried it again but the door wouldn't open. He took a step back and glared at the solid wood door. He tried again but couldn't get it to open. He decided to take a more drastic approach. He back up a little to give it a bit of force. Right as he got to the door it opened suddenly and he stumbled in, slamming his stomach into the side of the bed. He flopped back, looking up at the dark ceiling a bit of a dazed. He slowly rolled over and held his abused middle. He looked around the dark space before getting back to his feet.

He didn't know what was going on. His heart was racing a little as he stumbled out the door and into the bathroom. He pulled off his gloves and turned on the faucet. He splashed a little cold water his face. He shook his head a little and braced the sink with his hands. His middle was still sore. He picked up one hand and put it on his abused ribs.

"Hmm… Something isn't quite right here," he muttered, looking at his wet face in the mirror, his white hair sticking to his skin in areas. "What is going on?"

A moment later he felt a tug on the back of his trench coat and the base of the coat flip over his head. He jumped and knocked the coat from his head. He looked around the small space and saw no one there. He hurried out of the bathroom only to hear something rustling around in the kitchen. He straightened out his clothes and took a deep breath.

"Who's there? Show yourself. I'm investigator Mado for the C…C… Wh-what the…?" he stopped dead in the kitchen doorway.

What awaited him just on the other side the table was frightening. The light of the refrigerator shown in the dark space, casting light onto the tile floor but that wasn't what frighten him. No, it was the fact that the appliance's contents were being thrown out a piece at a time, straight to the bare floor. The seasoned investigators rubbed his eyes and shook his head as the fridge was being slowly emptied. He felt a knot building in his throat as the emptying suddenly stopped and the door slowly shut with the soft smack of the rubber seal.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" he dared to take a step farther into the dark kitchen. "Who's there?"

The kitchen sink turned on full force and the cabinets started to open one by one along with the drawers. A large knife slowly slid out of its block and hovered in the empty space. It was at this point something clicking in Mado head about something he heard Ichigo say. He thought the boy was just being cheeky but maybe not so much… Kurosaki said that his apartment was hunted by a knife throwing ghost. Mado, like any sensible person, wrote it off as sarcasm.

However, now that he looking at the large piece of cutlery moving his way… He was way more inclined to believe that orange haired bastard. He barely managed to swallow the knot in his throat as the hoovering blade charged at him. He dodged as the knife went for a sharp stab of is middle. The blade pulled back again for another swing. Mado hit the ground as the tip of the blade cut into the drywall of the kitchen. Mado rolled over onto the carpet of the living room and scrambled to his feet.

The long knife pulled out of the wall and took another swing at him. He almost stumbled again as he reached the door. The knife dug into door frame close his head. He let out a short yelp before he jerked the door open. He didn't even have a chance to move before something pushed him out onto the breeze way. He fell forward, clunking his head on the guardrail. He turned back in time to see the door slam shut. The light coming from under the door then turned off in a flash. Mado just sat there, stunned, sitting on the ground, using the railing for support. He brushed some hair from his sweating face.

"Just what the hell… I-I…" the seasoned investigator was just awestruck.

He knew what he saw but he could not process it. It would be best to leave and not mention this to anyone. One he wasn't really supposed to be there from the start and also who would believe his story about being chased out by a ghost? Not one damn soul. He tried to even out his breathing and calm a bit of his shaking. He rubbed the sore on his head from hitting the steel railing. He was about to get up to his feet when the apartment door ripped open again and his gloves where thrown out, slapping him in the face before landing in his lap. The door shut back again and the lock clicked.

Mado grabbed the gloves and took off like a shot down the stairs. He said nothing to the manager on the way out as he just dropped off the keys and left the property in a hurry. He just needed to leave this place and never come here again. He got the point he wasn't welcomed and just overstep that boundary.

000000000000000

Ichigo sat on the old dusty bed, laughing his ass off. Toshiro hurried back after he concluded his business at the apartment. He wasn't expecting company and panicked when the door was unlocked. He just chucked his gigai into the closet and covered it with clothes as Mado worked his way around the living room. Toshiro told Ichigo how he turned off the lights a couple of times, along with opening and closing doors. Not to mention flipping Mado's coat, cleaning out the fridge, and taking aim at Mado with a large kitchen knife.

Ichigo about fell off the bed he was laughing so hard at the last part. Toshiro finished up with him throwing Mado's gloves at him before closing the door again. Ichigo with practically crying and his sides were starting to hurt.

"I mean it was funny but it wasn't that funny," Toshiro said, sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"N-no, hahaha! Y-you… You don't get it! Hahaha! I once—I once joked with that asshat that there w-was a knife throwing ghost haunting m-my apartment! Hahahahaaaaa! Th-that's what makes th-this so—so funny, see?! Hahahaha! You m-made it a reality! That—that's what makes it s-so funny! Hahahaha!

"Well, when you explain it that way… I guess it is a little bit funnier," Toshiro grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I had no idea you said that to him."

"Ha! That's what so great about it," Ichigo said, whipping a tear from his eye. "Hmhmhm! That couldn't be any better! Thank you for that."

"I don't see where I've earned it but I'll take the gratitude all the same," Toshiro shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo, do you remember this?" Amon said, walking into Ichigo's office with a photo. "I found this going through a few things from our academy days."

Ichigo took it and looked it. A smirk cut his face and he shook his head with a light chuckle. He remembered that night, well part of it… Only the first part. He ran a hand through his orange hair and looked back up Amon.

"Only the beginning… As it involved copious amount of alcohol and really poor judgement," Ichigo handed the photo back. "Not to mention suspension and some stitches thereafter."

The photo was grainy with a low light. Ichigo was on a messy couch stretched out on his back, looking rather beat up. Amon was on the floor at his feet in same sorry state. They were out cold when the unflattering picture was taken. A couple of classmates posed with them as joke on them.

"And a killer hangover the following morning," Amon added with a long sigh. "This was back when we absolutely _hated_ each other."

"Yeah, we were invited to go bar hopping with some of our classmates and somehow we decided to challenge each other to a drink game," Ichigo sighed.

"It was more like 3."

"Three? Look, I don't remember anything after the 2nd bar. I just know we somehow ended up as this guy's apartment. I know enough just from reasoning and word of mouth that we got into a squabble and decided to duke it out at some point."

"It started at the bar. We were quickly ushered out before the cops came. We ended up at… I can't even remember who's place… We had some more drinks and then we just knocked the shit out of each other. Bets were made on us as to who would win."

"Which I did," Ichigo chimed proudly.

"Yeah, and from what I understand it was over who got to sleep on the couch. We were fighting over a couch. At some point in the middle of the night I climbed up on you."

"And by morning on was the floor and you were resting pretty in my spot. I know that much even with that horrible hangover. Couch hog."

"Look who's talking, Ichigo. You knocked me senseless over some nasty looking couch."

"I was drunk, you were drunk. Logic has no footing in this, Amon. We despised each other and we would do anything to get back at one another even over stupid things, like couches."

"Glad we're not that stupid anymore. That whole thing sobered us up."

"And we were suspended for two weeks and made to work together after that, remember?" Ichigo said, getting to his feet. "We finally started to get along a little more after that."

"We didn't have a choice. We had to or we would to be kicked out," Amon said, following Ichigo out the door.

"Honestly, after that whole thing… I don't actually drink anymore…" Ichigo sighed. " I don't remember what happened and I would prefer not to have that happen again."

"Yeah, same here for the most part. I'll never get that shitfaced again and fight over a stupid couch. That was a onetime thing, believe me."

000000000000000000

(Fast forward after Ichigo's "suicide")

Akane landed face first into the gap tween the sofa at the table. Her face was buried in the carpet.

"You know… I think I'll stay right here. Here is good," she muttered into the floor.

"Ha! I win."

"Win what?"

"All the sofa," he quickly took full advantage of it too.

"Damn you and all your… Forget it… Just fucking forget it…"

The air between them became quiet as he enjoyed his victory for only a moment or two.

"Shit…" Amon groaned, running a hand over his face and looked at Akane planted firmly between the couch and to coffee table. "I fought over a couch again."

"Am I supposed to care?" she moaned into the carpet.

"No… No I guess you wouldn't…"

* * *

Amon stumbled into the work with a major headache and a sour stomach. He should have known his limits but no both he and Akane had to stay at the bar and get as shitfaced as their bodies would allow. The loud echoing sound of the main lobby made his ears ring and his head pound. He stayed at Akane's until the start of is shift. He just didn't feel like walking back to his apartment and then back even farther to work. He had change of close in this locker upstairs. He just needed to get to his office and sit in the quiet behind the closed door.

He noticed he was getting several odd looks from staff and co-workers. No doubt because of how horrible he looked. He stopped at the elevators and waited for one to reach the ground floor. Amon started feeling more uncomfortable as he started to notice others whispering to each other and looking at them. The women seemed to be the most talkative. A couple of them gave Amon some rather nasty looks. Downright spiteful in fact. He pulled his coat closer to body feeling uneasy. One of the evaluators finally came down and Amon got on along with others. The elevator was pretty packed and there were several stops before he could get off on his floor.

The cabin was rather quiet. It was a little unsettling to him. Did something else happen that he wasn't aware of? He shrugged to himself. People got on a people go off the elevator and all giving him peculiar looks. When he finally got to his floor he hurried out and down to his office that he shared with Mado. The whispers still hadn't let up any as he walked into the office. Mado was sitting at his desk staring dully at his computer screen. A cup of hot coffee and doughnut set to right.

"A bit late, aren't we?" Mado said, not even turning to at his partner as Amon sat down in his office chair. "Shouldn't have stayed out so long last night. Heh, you should have stopped when I did but what do I know? I'm just an old man…"

"Please don't. Not now," Amon said, booting up his computer. "I'm miserable enough as it is without you adding onto it."

"Too bad hangovers aren't an excuse to get out of doing work, right?" Mado hummed, picking up his coffee and took a sip. "Might want to get some coffee. It's fairly fresh this evening for a change."

"Later," Amon droned and started opening the programs for work. "What's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Nothing too much. Just office crap," Mado sighed, leaning back in his chair. "So… Would you like to tell me something?"

"Tell you what?" Amon questioned, turning around in his chair to at his senior officer.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean it's none of my business." Mado waved him off and went back to his computer

"Mado, what are you talking about?" Amon asked, looking worried and confused.

"No, no, it's fine," Mado said, looking at his emails.

This was not helping his head any. What was going on that he was so lost on? Everyone seemed to know this public secret but him. What would… Was this about him? What did he do? He ran a hand through his hair and let a long breath.

"What's going on? Level with me," Amon said, rolling his chair over to Mado's desk. "What's all this whispering going on?"

"You can stop playing coy."

"I'm not playing anything. Just what is this secret circulating around the building? It's about me, right?"

"Hm, possibly."

"Mado…"

"Like I said, it's not my business." Mado said with a long smirk. "I mean… You're young. It happens."

"What are you _talking_ about? Seriously, you're not making any sense to me. What am I accused of?!" Amon clearly wasn't amused by any of this. "I'm getting rather angry now, sir."

Mado looked at Amon's reddening face. The young man was clearly angry and he really did look clueless. Oh… Oh, dear… A look of surprise was painted on Mado's face in response. His partner really didn't know? The senior officer licked his lips a little as Amon's glare deepened. Well, this was going to be awkward to explain.

"Out with it," Amon almost growled.

"It seems something got started last night and like usual rumors started to spread like fire around here," Mado said as Amon perked a curious eyebrow. "It seemed rather legit and I wasn't going to argue with it."

"And just _what_ is this—it?"

"Huh, well, it is rather funny looking at it from the outside… Heh, heh."

"I find no humor is this, sir. Just be straightforward with me."

"Very well. You see the thing is... Everyone here thinks that you—and Akane did…"

"Did what?"

"I don't what to just blurt this out. I mean if you two did, I'm not going to comment on it. It's your life after all."

Amon looked even more confused at his senior officer. Clearly he was missing something rather large. Mado seemed to be waiting for everything to click. A sassy expression was planted firmly on Mado's hollow face. Amon just didn't get it. What did people think that he and Akane diiii… It struck him hard like being kissed by a moving train. Mado started to laugh as Amon's face blanched and then quickly turned bright red, his body tensing up. The young investigator quickly jumped to his feet and his chair rolled back a little.

"So… Did you?" Mado asked as Amon's face turned even redder.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Wh-wh-who thought that we…? Who came with that—that st-stupid idea?!"

"Someone who lives near Akane said that they saw you stay the whole night with her. And given your clothes, all day too, I wager."

Amon slapped a hand to his face. How did this even…? Why would people think that he and Akane would even be…? That was nowhere near close. He was only there because he was too damn drunk to go anywhere else and she also offered. Nothing happened. Not a single damn thing but as usual things were twisted into what they really weren't.

"I was only there because I was too drunk to leave her place last night! She offered and I only spent the night. I didn't have energy to go home today so we just hung out and watched TV, trying to get over our hangovers!"

"So, no hanky-panky?"

"NO! God… Jeez… I'm serious. Nothing happened between us."

"Well, good luck trying to convince the masses," Mado shrugged with a grin. "You and Akane are the hottest thing around right now. Also I think the women here are out for her blood. You might want to let her know before she comes back to work."

"Out for her…?" everything clicked again. "Oh, no! You mean I'm…"

"Eye candy, yes. Are you that oblivious about all this?" Mado perked his own eyebrow as Amon pulled on his dark hair. "Wow, what a one tract mind."

"Pot calling the kettle black," Amon snapped, grabbing his chair and rolled it back to his own desk and sat back down in a huff. "I'm surprised you even noticed that, given how much you have ghouls on the brain."

"I'm not dense that's the difference," Mado answered.

 **RIIINNNG! RIIINNNG! RIIINNNG!**

Amon reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Yeah?" he asked, sharply.

" **AMON, YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHERE DO YOU COME OFF SAYING SUCH LIES! I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU, YOU CREEP! HOW DARE YOU! GO TO HELL!"**

 **CL-CLICK!**

Amon sat motionless and stunned with the receiver far from his ear. This was going to be hell to explain and straighten out. Mado cleared his throat and peered devilishly over the back of his seat.

"It seems you don't have to worry about calling her now," Mado chuckled. "She knows."

Amon just dropped the receiver to the floor and slammed his head into his desk.

"But nothing happened!"

* * *

(A/N Think these are enough for right now. Hopefully, I can actually put something out after a while. These were random ideas and some were actually trashed ideas for the actual story.)

Millie M. Banshee


	15. Devils, Ghouls, and Cats

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 14

Devils, Ghouls, and Cats

(A/N _**I FIXED THE CHAPTER A LITTLE MORE! BETTER FIGHT THAN ORIGINAL!**_ I deleted this chapter and finally added some stuff to make IT a bit more enjoyable. Most is still intact. I just put more effort inTO the fight scenes. Please enjoy.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"A s-sedative?" he choked out, trying to keep his balance.

"I learned from a past mistake not to take chances with you devils," she pointing at her eyepatch. "Once bitten, twice shy as they say."

This was certainly going to complicate things. She moved closer to him as he took some unsteady steps back. The drug was starting to metabolize more into his system. He didn't know what she had used or how much was on her knives. It may only take one or two more before it killed him. There might even be a chance that Tsume was laced with the same sedative. He had to figure out something and fast. There was no way he could tangle with a Class One investigator with the way he was right now. The only true advantage he had over her was that he knew how she operated in a fight. That alone might be the only thing that could keep him alive.

* * *

(Present)

Shiro clicked his tongue up under his mask and tried to keep his balance. His vision was fading in and out as the drug worked deeper into his system. Akane wasn't giving him any kind of a chance. He was going to have to fight for his life and from his former partner no less. He balled up his clawed hands and got readied to fight her. He was actually going to fight her and he did not want to do this.

"Well, are you just going to just stand there?" she mocked and pulled out another single shot pistol. "You'll make it a lot easier on the both of us if you do."

"I'm not… Going to do that," Shiro choked out. "I-I would prefer n-not to fight a woman."

"Your chivalry is wasted, monster," she pulled the trigger.

The small caliber bullet zoomed through the air, right at him. However, the bullet never made contact. She heard it ricochet off something just mere inches from its target. He deflected it but how? He seemed to be holding something but she really couldn't see what. There was like a very faint disturbance right in front him. It was messing with her eyes a little trying to figure it out.

"How did you…?" she asked as he swung his arm down and the strange disturbance cut into the cold concrete. "What the hell… Is that…?"

"My weapon… I don't have a kagune," he said, taking his scantly visible weapon and held it out in front and pointed it at her.

"You don't have a… So you're saying that you're not a…"

"I am not… Ugh…Seems—seems to be a big m-misconception around h-here. Mmm…"

"Awe… You're not sounding so good. That sedative is really starting to take effect on you."

"I'm not done yet, you cyclopes…"

That was the wrong button to push. She let out an angered cry and quickly charged at him, Tsume was poised to cut his head off. She was just mere feet from him as she brought the long quinque around. He countered with the odd "weapon" that he held in his hands. There was something legitimately there as she was fighting to push it back. The opposing weapon was nearly invisible, even being on top of it like she was. Just what did this devil have in his hands? She managed to look into his eyes a little. His eyes were very much like Incognito's and it was driving her anger even more.

"…Devil… You're a _devil_ ," she screamed, finally pushing his weapon back. "You're _worse_ than a ghoul. You're a damn devil."

She noticed a look of surprise and hurt from his electric gold on coal eyes. A moment later those eyes quickly darkened and he took a swing at her. She had just enough time to block it but the force of the hit knocked her back along the ground. She went head over heels when she hit. Dizzy, and little disoriented she quickly got back on her feet as he approached her again. She She shook her head and managed to catch a slightly better look at the weapon in his hands. It looked like a large sword not much different from the large blade in hers. This bastard has to be mocking with a near copy of Tsume in his hands.

"W-we don't have to do this," he spoke again as she responded by taking a swing at his legs.

He jumped back before the serrated edge cut into him. She got back up and tossed a set of throwing knives at him. He blocked two and dodged the 3rd. She swung again with Tsume and he blocked it but this time he was knocked down to one knee. He forced himself to stand again as she pulled out a stun gun and shoved it at his middle. The device crackled loudly as it brushed into his skin.

Shiro let out a small scream and stumbled back to the ground, his "blade" vanishing into the air. She held Tsume up over her head, aiming to split his head open like a watermelon. He rolled out of the way just in time as the sharp blade cut into the hard ground. He quickly spun around to knock her legs out from underneath her. She jumped up just in time and tried again to split his head wide open.

He crawled back way from her on all fours like some strange creature. That act made her body shiver as she looked at the crouching "devil" before her. She had to act quickly and get rid of this thing. She charged again with Tsume, the tip scrapping the concrete.

"I'll cut you down this time you freak of nature!" there was real conviction her voice.

She went for a hard thrust, only to find a large red glowing light coming from his fist. He swung his arm back, chucking the energy from his hand. She fell back hard to the pavement as the energy blast just missed her. She could actually feel the heat come off that. That alone left her dazed and her heart thundering in her chest. A small explosion followed a second later. She forced herself back up to and dared to look behind her. The ground was scorched and a small fractured crater was embedded into the rough manmade ground.

She whipped her head back around to him. Honestly, she was sitting no more than two feet (0.61m) away from him. It just dawned on her how close she was to the enemy. That blast could have killed her if her reaction time wasn't as honed as it was. Her right hand tightened on Tsume's leather wrapped hilt. She couldn't wield him with just one hand she'd have to swing her other arm around and that could be costly. Not only but she was little too close. She wouldn't be able to get proper leverage.

"Mm… I wouldn't try… That if I-I were you…" he said, pointing at the large blade.

"I'm not," she snapped, rolling over onto the back of her shoulders and curled legs toward her chest.

Shiro didn't have time to move as two heavy boots where shoved square into his face. The back of head was slammed into the hard ground. He let out scream as he rolled over to his side grabbing the back of head. She rolled over and got back her feet. She picked Tsume back up and held it up over her head. While he was disabled it would be best to cut him in half.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain her knees as the joints were forced back. The devil just kicked right in the knees. She crumpled to the ground with a scream. The large blade just missed her right leg and Shiro's face. He pushed the blade and allowed himself to sit back up. He still kept a talon tipped handed on the back of his head.

Akane wasn't going to waste another second. She swung her left arm forward as small quinque blade came out from under her coat sleeve. The small quinque brushed the side of Shiro's mask almost, clipping his ear up under his hood. She pulled her arm back going to take another swing. Instead he caught her wrist and twisted her arm around. She let a piercing scream, trying to get out of his grip.

"I'll br-break your arm, woman," he warned as she tried to pull his fingers from her small wrist. He gave a hard squeeze and a hard jerk. "I'm not… I'm not m-making an idle threat!"

"G-go screw yourself," she bellowed, swinging back with her right arm this time.

An identical blade shot out but this one was about twice as long as the first. The slider quinque hit the front of his hard mask, before bouncing off. A fairly large crack was made in his mask placed right between his eyes where his nose met his forehead. The crack spread out in all directions, looking like a spider's web. She swung back again aiming for the same spot. He quickly caught that wrist as well and rolled over on to his back. He pushed his feet into her armored middle and held her up over him, using his legs.

"Wha… What are you doing?!" she screamed at him, kicking franticly, trying to get off.

"I-I have no idea…" he muttered, struggling to keep her from falling. "I didn't th-think this all the w-way through…"

She just glared at him like he was the biggest idiot she had ever laid eyes on. He put her into this awkward maneuver, only to have no idea what to do right after. He seemed to be getting a little stamina back and she wasn't going to allow that. This might be the only to get out of this. She made hocking sound and brought something up from the back of her throat.

"Don't you dare!" Shiro yelped as she forced the wad of saliva and phlegm past her lips.

The warm spit wad landed directly into his right eye. Out of reflex he used his legs to poll-vault her over him. She landed hard onto her back with a loud, spine busting thud. She screamed out, reeling from the agonizing pain shooting up and down her back. Shiro sat up and trying to remove the unwanted bodily fluid from his eye.

"Yeah, that's wh-what you get…" he snapped at her, shaking some spit off the tips of his talons. "Ah, it's under my m-mask! Gross…"

She was thankful to have on that body armor. That landing could have been very costly. Akane forced herself back onto her knees. She supported her upper body with her quivering arms. She needed to get back up. She was a sitting duck being on the ground. She could see Tsume's hilt just on the other side of the enemy. She needed to get to it before he did.

 _This is going to hurt like hell,_ she thought, getting into a crouching position. _I just need to move around him and grab that quinque._

She forced herself up and ran right for the large blade. She managed to dart around that devil , quicker than she thought. She stretched out her gloved hand and was only inches away from her quinque, when a foot was pulled out from underneath her. She slammed hard into the ground and watched as the devil grab hold of Tsume.

"Give that back," she hissed, forcing herself up onto her feet and chased after him a little ways.

She lunged forward bringing both of them down onto the hard pavement. She wasn't going to waste another shot at him. She raised her right arm with the slender quinque fully extended. It came down straight into his back, cutting right through his cloak and clothes to get to his skin. That quinque meant everything to her and she would do anything to keep it in her possession, even if it meant stupid stuns.

Shiro yelled out in pain and bucked her off. The quinque had dug down deep into the back of his chest. His healing wasn't hindered but he got a full dose of sedative that time. The wound was closing up but the sedative was already circulating in his veins. It didn't help that the wound had been so close to his heart. He coughed up a good amount of blood as he scoot along the ground away from her. The thick red liquid ran down and out from under his mask and little bit dribbled through the mask's teeth.

"Got you where it hurts, didn't I?" she huffed, holding up the bloodied quinque attached to her arm. "You got a right good amount in you. Heh… I'd like to see you rally this time."

She painfully forcer herself back up to her feet and grabbed Tsume's leather hilt. The large blade scrapped the ground as she stumbled over to him. He wasn't moving too much anymore and he had left a little blood trail from where he pushed himself along the ground.

"Look at you… All broken and bloodied," she leered, standing over top of him. "We're going to have so much fun pulling your corpse apart and see how you tick."

"You really… Know your st-stuff…" Shiro choked out, looking up at her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she snorted, picking Tsume up all the way. "I'd like to keep your corpse intact if at all possible. A poorly butchered animal is worthless."

"I-I will not… Let you…" He forced himself to his feet stumbling and barely even able to stand up straight. "I happen to like… My l-life…"

He was going to waste a good bit of energy doing this but he had to do something. He was going to have to careful when it did this. He didn't try it earlier when he was first drugged because he was worried about how he could handle sonido. It might be what gets him out of this mess. She brought Tsume back ready swing the large quinque like a large bat.

Shiro knew he was more than within striking range. She quickly spun around putting her full weight into the swing but he vanished. The blade sliced through empty air where his neck would have been.

"Where did he—?" her voice locked in throat as she realized that her target was now right behind her.

She could feel his weight on her back. His hands slid down her arms, grabbed her wrist, and broke her grip on the hilt. The large quinque hit the ground loudly. She instantly started to struggle to get of his grip. She picked up her foot and drove the thick heel into his toes. He let out scream as they both hit the ground. He landed on top of her. She rolled over onto her back trying to him off her. He wasn't moving much.

"You can't t-take much more, c-can you?" she mocked her voice laced with hate and pain. "You're just about at y-your limit."

She pulled out her very last single shot gun. She was shaking as he slowly lifted his head and glared at her from up under his mask. She was running out of stamina and she knew she had to end this. She didn't know how much more this beast had to give. So far he's proven to be very resilient.

"Go b-back to hell," she bit out, putting the gun to his head.

She missed him at pointblank range and he somehow managed to move off her. She didn't a have chance to look where he vanished to before she felt a tight grip on her left arm. She was jerked and yanked all about the pavement like an abused dog toy. She felt her shoulder pop in and out of the socket several times. She finally rolled to a stop, landing on her stomach. Her coat was cut up along with any bare skin that made contact with the concrete. Several of her hidden weapons now littered the ground.

He collapsed next to her, his face not more than a couple of feet from hers. Both were breathing hard at this point. He reached out and pulled himself closer to her. She tried to push back but he wasn't giving any. She went to stab him with small quinque in her left arm but realized she couldn't move her arm. It was still out of joint. She tried to roll over and use her right arm instead. He just put his weight on her instead.

"Don't… Don't take th-this the wrong way…" Shiro said, reaching up to his mask and broke off the bottom half of his mask. "But I... I need s-something from you."

The exposed skin was coated in his blood from earlier. He got a little closer to her with his blood soaked face.

"Need what?" she snapped, trying to wriggle out from under him but she wasn't finding the strength she needed. "Get off me! Off, now!

What did he want from her? She wasn't giving him the chance. She slammed her forehead into to his, which she quickly learned wasn't the brightest idea. The action was akin to hitting a brick wall. They both yelped at the impact. He pushed off her a little bit as she groaned from nearly knocking herself out.

"Th-that was stupid…" he muttered, shaking his head, looking at the daze woman.

His body was getting weaker and weaker. He had one last ditch effort that might flush the sedative from his system. This was not something he would normally do, nor liked. He discovered, by accident, that when in dire straits, his healing ability could be kick started into an accelerated rate. The only problem was… He'd have to take the energy of others. It didn't take much and he didn't have to do it on a regular basis, just when the situation was headed straight towards hell. Much like right now. A little energy went a long way. The only person around at the moment was Akane. It had to be skin to skin. She was was all bundled up in her coat and armor and he was keeping a hold of her with his hands. There was only one course of action to take.

"…off. Get off," she mumbled into the ground, coming around to her senses again.

He had to act now. He wasn't going to last much longer especially if he got hit with another tainted quinque. He leaned in a little closer, putting his lips on her forehead. Contact was made no more than 3 seconds before he pulled back. He took a moment before he got to his feet. He stood up straight, still a little unsteady but the effects of the sedative had started to dwindle quicker than he thought. His others wounds were all memories now. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders a little bit. Akane rolled over and hissed out in pain.

"You _sick_ bastard," she snapped, finally sitting up on her knees and wiped off her forehead. "Disgusting!"

"Yeah, well…" was all he said, taking the few short steps over to Tsume and picked him up once more.

Akane scrambled the best she could back to her wobbly feet. Thanks to the clunk to her head she wasn't having much success in standing steady. She took a step or two towards him, her body hunched over and her breathing was heavy.

"Give that back. G-give that back to me! Give it back RIGHT NOW," she screamed, pulling out a throwing knife. "I-I will not allow my p-partner's quinque to fall into... Into the hands of a monster!"

He just looked at her and snorted.

"Not caring," he answered, running his free hand over the bottom of his face.

The broken half of the mask repaired itself without a single crack in it. He did the same with the crack between his eyes. Her arm fell to her side, the landing with a clank. She witnessed the mask healing itself at his very touch. That wasn't just a mask… That was a part of him? Panic struck her like lightning. Just what was this creature? Maybe he really was a devil. She was frozen to the spot. He gave the large quinque a look over, before slinging it onto his shoulder and started to walk off.

"D-don't leave with that," she almost begged, reaching out for him. "Give Tsume b-Back! Give him back to m-me!"

"I'll take care of him," Shiro said, turning to face her. "He's in good hands."

"Investigator Hayashi. We're here to help!"

They both turned to see about 10 so CCG soldiers headed their way. He drew in a deep breath and groaned at the encroach troop. He turned to face the investigators directly and manifested his shadow sword into his left hand.

"STAY BACK!" Shiro yelled at them, jumping up into the air and gave a small swing with the sword.

A small blast came out as result, hitting the concrete and threw a large amount of dust and chunks of concrete at them. They were knocked back to the ground from the blast. Shiro took this time to leave while they were blinded. He needed to get over the annex building. He wasn't that far from it. He felt better about using Sonido now that the sedative was gone. Sonido like Shun-po required precision. He didn't have that during the fight and he didn't want to screw something up, despite Sonido being his best asset. If he did something wrong he might have hurt himself or both of them.

He arrived in a flash and he stumbled over to the building. He drove Tsume into the ground and leaned up against the building for support. He was a lot better now but he still wasn't a full 100%.

"Give it a couple more minutes…" he mumbled to himself, catching his breath a little. "Looks like I still need to get stronger… Heh."

He looked down at his hands and flexed them a little. There was always room to improve. He just made a large mistake. He let his former friendship get in the way. He should have ended everything a little sooner but he didn't want to fight her, scare her; but he did that in the end. He closed his eyes trying to gather his thoughts.

A moment later he jumped noticing someone approaching him. He jerked his head to his left to see a young man, standing only about 10 feet (3.05m) away. He pushed off the wall noticing how blood soaked the person was. Shiro eyed Tsume for a split second and then back to the young man with the blood stained white hair and a tattered black shirt.

Clearly the boy was a ghoul but only one eye was showing a kagugan. It was just his left eye. The other eye looked human. He had a rather murderous look on his face saying that he was ready to fight at the drop of a hat. It might be wise not to engage him. Ghouls like that were at their most dangerous. It would be best just to step back.

"I'm leaving…" was all Shiro said as he stepped backward, grabbing Tsume as he moved.

"You're not a ghoul…" the young man stated, taking a step towards the slowly retreating Shiro. "And you're certainly not human."

"No, no I'm not…" Shiro shook his head.

"So then… What are you?"

"You needn't concern yourself."

"I _want_ an answer."

"It's not your concern—UGH!"

Suddenly, Shiro found himself under attack of a rinkaku type kagune. He pulled Tsume in front just in time to block the barrage of bright red tendrils coming at him. He didn't want to know what had set this ghoul off but he didn't wish to set him off any more than he was. He must have been one of the ghouls from inside the building. The ghoul stopped and landed lightly on his bare feet. Shiro peered out from behind Tsume to see what was going to happen next.

"You know how to use a quinque?" he asked, wiping some drying blood from his face.

"To a small extent."

"I feel like you're lying."

"Sorry, I can't keep entertaining you. I have other issues to deal with."

The ghoul sent another tendril at him and once again Shiro blocked it. The ghoul wasn't playing. If he made one slip up he was going to be ripped apart. He already made one mistake tonight and he needn't make another.

The ghoul rushed him again. Shiro ducked and jumped up, avoiding all four coming down at him all at once. He landed a good ways back, making sure to keep his distance. This young ghoul was really itching for a fight. The ghoul charged again once again with his kagune leading the charge. Shiro pushed back the red tendrils but failed to notice round house kick coming at his head. The ghoul made a solid kicked to the side of Shiro's head. He stumbled right into the side of the annex building. The hard kick forced his mask to break along the left side. A couple of chunks even flaked off.

The ghoul charged him again with a hard punch. Shiro caught it and swung the young man around, slamming him into the annex building. The ghoul was barely phased as the stumbled back onto his feet. Shiro pulled Tsume out in front just in time as the ghouldsent massive barrage of attacks his way. Shiro was knocked back again. He managed to right himself and landed perfectly on his feet.

The ghoul right here was a problem type. They didn't give a rat's ass about anything. They didn't care how much they got hurt if it meant that they could win. They had no interest in anyone or anything, only what they wanted. He glared at the young ghoul as a sense of familiarity slowly started to creep in. Did he know this ghoul? He tried to place him but he just couldn't put his…

Shiro snapped back in surprise. Even the ghoul noticed his sudden jump and inched forward. This was Kaneki? What the hell happened to him? The change was so drastic that he didn't know who he was at first. This wasn't the clumsy, bookworm he had known. This was a completely different person standing before him. Shiro swallowed a knot from his throat.

"Kaneki Ken?" Shiro asked as the ghoul's kagune wavered for a split second. "That's you, isn't it?"

"And what if I am?" his voice came out with a strong warning ring.

"I-I'm with Anteiku. I've already talked to Yoshimura, Irimi, and Hinami this evening. Everyone is out looking for you," Shiro said as Kaneki's eyes widened. "I didn't recognize you from the description I was given… What happened to…"

"You don't come out of hell the same as you went in," Kaneki snapped, sharply. "So, you say you're with Anteiku?"

"Y-yes," Shiro nodded. "You have Hinami to thank for that."

"Couldn't have come any earlier, could you?" Kaneki hissed, looking Shiro up and down. "And who you are?"

"Oh, uh, Shiro. Well, that's just a code name," Shiro replied quickly, rubbing the back of his cloaked head.

"Shiro, huh?"

Shiro didn't move and neither did Kaneki's kagune. This wasn't good.

"Don't really _trust_ me, do you?"

"No, I don't. You haven't given me any reason to. You could just say anything you want."

"Then let my actions speak for me instead. I _will_ help you with whatever you need. I'm just asking you to trust me. Please."

Kaneki still didn't seem to give any and Shiro didn't know what else to say. One misstep and everything was going to end poorly. There had to be something he could say that would help ease the tension. Actually there might just be a way.

"So I hear you got to know Kurosaki Ichigo before he passed."

"And?"

"Only those from Anteiku would know that. Not to mention Mrs. Fueguchi being able to communicate through the cockatiel, Hetare. That's credibility right there, isn't it?"

Kaneki studying the being before him coming up with a conclusion. He wasn't in the mood to trust anyone right now but the creature made a valid point. Only those from Anteiku would know about Ichigo and the cockatiel. He still didn't feel easy about letting some "creature" help free Banjo and the others.

"So, do we have some sort of deal?" Shiro asked, taking a couple of cautious steps forward and extended his hand. "Just let me prove myself. That's all I ask."

Kaneki knocked his hand back and Shiro dropped his arm back to his side. There really was no trust.

"I'll _believe_ it when I _see_ it. I'll be watching you, you understand? You can start by helping me free some friends of mine."

Shiro sighed as Kaneki turned and started to walk off. Shiro picked up his feet and stayed back a few feet, giving Kaneki a good bit of space.

"Hm? You cut me," Kaneki said, looking dully at his hand.

"Uhh… That wasn't intentional! I swear! I just have really sharp claws!"

"Hm! You're too easy…" Kaneki smirked.

 _Why you little…_

* * *

"I'm getting real tired of this," Yomo said, pushing back a dying Aogiri Tree member, adding to the collection on the floor.

"Yes, I have to agree with you on that," Uta groaned, stretching his arms into the air. "They just keep coming out of the woodwork, don't they? We seemed to have lost the Doves a little while ago."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, Uta," Yomo said, hearing the distinct sound of heavy boots and the smell of gun powder not too far from them.

"Well, it seems I spoke a little too soon," Uta sighed, turning to looking in the same direction Yomo was. "It just a few stragglers. Three it sounds like. Think we can sneak by them?"

"There's really nowhere else to go but that way," Yomo said and Uta just shrugged.

They got ready for the approaching group of heavily armed men. The small group just did round the corner and were greeted by Yomo and Uta. They took aim without hesitation.

"F-fire," one of them yelled.

The solider barely got the word from his lips when something leapt towards his face. He unconsciously fired his gun into the walls and ceiling. Everyone took for cover to avoid being shot.

"What the devil was that about?" Uta asked, looking over Yomo's shoulder.

"It's a… It's a damn cat?" one of the CCG soldiers choked out.

"That thing's got to be rabid," the final soldier took aim.

"Stop! You'll shoot, Toriyama!" he snapped pushing the gun up.

"It's tearing his face off! What else am I supposed to do?"

A moment later the cat's yellow eyes fell on the last two members of the CCG.

"It can't be…" Yomo whispered. "It's that cat from earlier."

"What cat from earlier?" Uta asked, sounding rather confused.

The black cat then jumped like a large, fuzzy bullet to the second soldier. The remaining soldier flipped his riffle around, aiming to hit the cat with the stock but right as he took a swing the cat jumped off. The stock landed square into the side of his comrade's head. The poor soul just hit the floor, out cold. The remaining officer stood there a bit shocked as to what he had just done. He slowly turned his head to look at the cat only a couple of feet from him. He pointed his gun at the cat and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The sound of something scrapping the floor echoed in the hall. The CCG member looked down to see that the cat was pushing a magazine forward with its tiny paw. The man rolled his gun over realizing that it was his magazine at the cat's feet.

"I… I'm out!" he shouted, turning tail and bolted. "Screw this freaky shit!"

The black cat then turned towards Yomo and the ghoul behind him. The cat walked over and seemed to smile at them.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Yomo was it?" the cat's deep voice echoed as it looked up at the pair of ghouls before her.

"Is… Is that a cat talking?" Uta asked, pointing down at it.

"Yes, I am a talking cat. What of it?" the cat said, turning her attention to Uta.

"Nothing… Nothing whatsoever…" Uta said as Yomo took a couple of steps forward. "I've just never seen…"

"I can say most haven't seen something like me…" the cat almost laughed. "But I do love the reactions I get out of people, however."

"You're that cat…" Yomo said as it nodded.

"The one you punted earlier?" the cat snapped at him. "Yes, that was me. My ribs still hurt."

"Yomo, do you mind explaining just what is going on?" Uta asked, moving closer to the cat and peered down at it. "You look like any other cat and you smell a great bit like a cat…"

He quickly reached down and rubbed her ears. She swatted at him.

"Stop it…" the cat hissed. "Now look, we don't have time to waste. We need to meet up with my partner. He said something about finding Kaneki. He said that the situation doesn't look too good."

"So Kaneki has been found?" Yomo asked, noticing Uta circling the cat, studying it. "Where do we need to go?"

"I'll just escort you… What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at Uta.

"I do apologize but I just can't figure out how you're talking?" Uta answered, crouching down again and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

She bit the offending digit.

"Ow…" Uta responded dully.

It hurt but there was no blood drawn, the luck of being a ghoul.

"Uta, stop playing around," Yomo ordered as Uta looked up at him. "Worry about it later."

"But it's a talking cat," Uta said with his finger still in the cat's mouth. "You don't seem to be at all phased by this. You generally don't like this kind of stuff. So what gives?"

"Later… Let's get moving," Yomo said, jerking Uta to his feet.

"Ugh… Fine, fine… Don't be so rough," Uta said, fixing his shirt and looked at his chomped finger. It was barely red. "All right, little kitty, where to?"

"First I'd like to reclaim my clothes. They're just over here," the cat said, bounding down the dark hall.

"Clothes?" Uta asked, turning to look at Yomo who only shrugged.

The two men followed the cat down a couple of halls.

"They're under here," the cat said, knocking back some ceiling tiles. "Had to hide them somewhere."

"This is…" Uta said, picking up the heavy vest as Yomo grabbed the green helmet.

"Same principle as you. The best way to infiltrate a group is to become one of them," the cat said, putting a paw on one of the boots. "I'm not a ghoul. I couldn't very well pretended to be one."

"So then what are you?" Yomo asked as the cat stepped back away from them.

"Huh, these clothes smell like a—" Uta was cut short.

 **POOOOF!**

Both men waved the thin smoke from their faces as a figure stepped forward. They froze looking at the mocha skinned woman in front of them. Her long, deep violet hair cascaded down her smooth shoulders. That alone was a shock to them, knowing that the cat could actually turn into a woman at will. After all, the cat sounded like a dude. A moment later it also became quite apparent that she was as bare as a new born babe.

Yomo dropped the helmet to the floor and Uta did the same with the armored vest as they stared at her in shock. She stood in front of them looking, quite proud as she grabbed her under clothes. Their faces flashed bright red up under their masks.

"Hellooo, kitty…" Uta choked out.

"H-Have you no sh-shame?" Yomo snapped at her.

She just shrugged at him.

"Do me a favor and keep a watch out while I get dressed," she smiled at them.

"I'll watch, no problem there—" Uta said, only to get knocked hard in the head by Yomo. "OW! What a real killjoy you can be, Yomo…"

Uta sighed and turned to look down one hall as Yomo looked down the other. A couple of minutes ticked by before she finished getting dressed, slipping on her vest last. She pulled her long hair back up into its usual ponytail and put the helmet on over that.

"So, let's get moving," she said as Yomo and Uta turned back around to face her. "Enough playing around."

She turned on her heel and picked up a stolen riffle from off the floor. Yomo groaned as he and Uta followed right after her. This had to be a strange sight; two ghouls following behind a"CCG operative."

"So, uh, I'm pretty sure I can't just call you Ms. Kitty… Do you mind telling us your name?" Uta asked, getting a little closer to her. "I'm Uta."

"Shihoin Yoruichi," she answered, looking over her shoulder at him. "But for the time being just refer to me as Kuro-neko, 'kay?"

Uta nodded as they worked their way through halls of dead bodies.

"I take it you are one of _his_ friends?" Yomo asked and she nodded in response.

"Don't sound so bitter about it," she huffed, coming to a stop and turned around to face him. "He changed his ways… He helped you in the end, sneaking out all that information."

"You mean, Hawk?" Uta asked and she nodded. "Yeah, that was quite a surprise when I heard about that. I never would have thought he would do such a thing. I mean turning on the CCG is suici—AH!"

He got a real dirty looked from Yoruichi. The shopkeeper took a step back from her. If she could decimate 3 fully armed, grown men in her cat form there was telling what she was capable of in her true form.

"Not a wise choice of words," Yomo reprimanded.

"I realize that and I do apologize…" Uta said, rubbing the back of his tattooed neck. "My mouth got ahead of me."

Yoruichi sighed and took a step back and something went crunch under foot. She looked down at the small object that looked like a mix of glass, plastic and wires. She picked it up to get a better look.

"That's a body cam," Yomo said.

"Not good," Uta said, crouching down and found another one intact on a dead solider. "I hope these aren't live feeds…"

* * *

 **"SHIROOOO!"**

Shiro jumped at the angry shout coming from his radio. Kaneki, Banjo, and the others looked at him oddly as he grabbed it from his holster. He was actually a little bit scared to respond to her but knew better than to ignore her.

"Y-yes, I'm here…"

 **"YOU IDIOT! You overlooked a large detail! Some of these soldiers are wearing body cams! Are any of these live feeds?"**

Shiro didn't say anything but stare down at his radio feeling rather uneasy. Kaneki and the others looked at him. He was started to visibly shake.

"Are you going to answer her?" Kaneki asked. "She sounds upset.

"Yeah, might be wise, dude," Banjo added. "Nothing's worse than a pissed off woman."

He pushed in the button on the side of the radio.

"M-my bad… Hehehe…"

 **"Don't make a joke out of this! Could any of these be a live feed?! Yes or no?!"**

"Well, uh… Some are but I think most are going to be recordings."

 **"So what are we going to do about it? We can't get rid of all these cameras! This poses a large problem. Not so much for me but for the others. As far as this world is concerned I don't exist but the others do. They can't be seen here."**

"I-I don't know… Call Hat-n-Clogs and see if he can pull off one of his little miracles. The man is always 3 steps ahead of everything. He must have something for this, right?"

 **"You better hope so or it's just going to remain being you and me."**

"I would prefer it that way as you know but just in case…"

 **"I'll see what I can do… Finish up with what you're doing and get Kankei out of here."**

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay and fight," Kaneki answered, glaring at Shiro.

"But… Everyone is fighting to make sure that you're…" Shiro said, turning to look him.

"I know and that's why am I staying. Take Banjo and the others and leave. I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired of people fighting for me."

Shiro sighed. He knew only too well where Kaneki was coming from. He'd been powerless before and once he had the power to pull his own weight it felt good. Real good. Kaneki wasn't going to be stepped on anymore and Shiro could only respect that.

"Kaneki has opted to stay and help fight," Shiro said into the radio.

There was bit of a pause on her end.

" **Then let him fight. He won't know what he's capable of until he pushes himself beyond what he knows. Growth is a part of life. It doesn't do anyone good to stifle it. Give everything you have and push it to a 110%, Kaneki."**

"You heard that, right?" Shiro asked, looking at the ghoul in question.

Kaneki just gave Shiro a bit of a prideful smirk.

"I have every intention of doing that," Kaneki clicked.

"He copies. Just see if there is anything Hat-n-Clogs can do."

 **"Keep your fingers crossed. Out."**

Shiro put the radio back into its holster. He turned to face the rest of the group.

"Let's get the rest of you to safety first," Shiro said, walking past them.

"Why don't we fight too?" Banjo said.

"Yeah, we can put up a fight. No problem," Jiro interjected.

"You're all a liability," Shiro stated bluntly.

"What?!" Banjo asked, looking rather up set. "Say that to my face!"

Shiro got right in Banjo's face. The hulking ghoul swallowed a hard knot, looking into the strange gold and black eyes before him.

"You. Are. A. Li-a-bil-ity," Shiro dug a claw into Banjo's chest. "We already have those from Anteiku to worry about. We don't need any more added to that. We can't afford any costly mistakes. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah… I get it. Just get us out of this hellhole first," Banjo said as Shiro stepped back.

"Then let's stop standing out here like sitting ducks," Shiro sighed.

"You can take them, Shiro. I'm going on ahead," Kaneki said, braking off from the rest of the group.

"Hey, now! Don't just rush in there," Shiro warned. "Kaneki, hold up."

Kaneki looked over his shoulder at Shiro. He didn't have time to waste and he didn't feel like being under another person's thumb. He was going to take the reins this time and go where he wanted.

Kaneki just took off running and jumped up out of sight back into the fray. Shiro shook his head before looking at the group again.

"I still can't believe that's Kaneki," Banjo said with a sigh. "He's changed so much."

"I don't want to know what he went through…" Jiro added. "I never would have expected him to become like this."

"There's no telling what Yamori did to him. Sadistic bastard," Ichimi bit out. "And what about Koto and Kei…?"

"Might be best not to know," Santo stated.

"Yeah, but I mean maybe we should go and look for them," Ichimi insisted.

"No, Santo is right. It might be best not to know," Banjo said, looking at his friends and the others in the group. "We have to look after who's here right now."

"But, Banjo," Ichimi snapped.

"Just us! We need to worry about us and only us right now," Banjo bit out, trying to keep a stern face. "I don't like this either but… We don't have a choice. I-I'm the leader, right? I…"

Banjo's voice faded as he stared at the ground.

"Who am I kidding? I'm a horrible leader…"

 **SMAAAACK!**

Banjo held his throbbing face as he looked at Shiro glaring at him. He was suddenly lifted up off the ground by the front of his cloak.

"I'm going straight and to the point on this! Stop acting like an idiot! You have a strength ath these people admire or they wouldn't have picked you as a leader in the first place! So do me a favor, put up or shut up! These people need you right now and you're acting a fool! Get over your fear, stop doubting yourself, and do your damn job! Just use the strength that that made you a leader in the first place."

"Wow... Y-you are absolutely t-terrifying," Banjo breathed, slightly shaking.

Shiro dropped him to the ground and started moving again. Banjo was left stunned, looking at the ground.

"Uh, Boss?" Jiro asked, crouching down to his level. "Are you okay? Why are you shaking?"

"H-hey! Shiro, you bastard," Banjo snapped, getting back to his feet, startling the others.

"Yeah?" Shiro drawled, turning to look him. "Look, you guys coming or not?"

"Hold on just one damn minute," Banjo snapped, rushing over to him. "Did you really mean that just now?"

"Yes, I meant every word so stop looking at me like you don't understand."

"Stop screwing with me! Just what do you think my strength is? I'm curious to know."

Shiro turned to face him again. Shiro closed the small gap between and looked Banjo straight in the face before jabbing a clawed finger into the ghoul's chest.

"What are you doing?" Banjo asked, looking confused at the black clawed finger.

"He means your heart, Banjo," Ichimi stated, walking over with the rest of the group.

"My heart?" Banjo blinked.

A moment later Shiro flicked Banjo hard in the nose.

"Ow!" Banjo clamped a hand over his abused nose.

"It can be your greatest strength but also your greatest weakness. Learn how to balance it. That means using this too as a counter weight."

He jabbed Banjo in the forehead. Shiro then gave a sharp turn on his bare heel and started moving again. He made a come gesture for the others to follow. The ghouls started to follow him as ordered. Banjo stood motionless as the others started to leave.

"He's right you know," Santo said, standing beside his leader. "Physical strength doesn't make a leader. We follow you because of who you are. He read you like an open book. C'mon, Banjo, let's go before we get left behind."

Santo hurried on over to the others, following behind Shiro. Banjo watched for a moment or two before rushing off after them. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. If this was all really true maybe he should a little harder to be what the others wanted of him. He just actually had to put forth the effort.

(A/N Not my longest chapter and I am sorry. But I wrote all that I could at this time. I hope this makes all of you happy to see it move forward a little more. I think this fight between Shiro and Akanke came about a bit stronger. I'm still sorry for how short it is but I think I got out a good little bit. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	16. Shorts PT 2

Does Man Make the Monster?

Shorts 2

(A/N Sorry, for not posting anything for a while. It's been hell here lately, really bad hell. I still haven't gotten around to writing the next chapter too much. I'm inserting some more little joke stories just for fun and hopefully hold you all over a little while more. I have been working on it but just spurts. I don't want to rush it like the last chapter where I went back and did a lot of rewriting. I'm also currently working on a project for something and that's eating up time, too. Please enjoy these little shorts.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ichigo walked down the hall toward Akane's office. He had finally gotten some paperwork done after Akane fussed him out for slacking off. He just needed her signature on a few things before he dropped them off at the proper department. He just went for handle when the door was jerked open from his fingertips. She looked up at him in a bit of a panic.

"G-good! Come in here quick! I need your help," she grabbed Ichigo's arm and jerk him inside her office. "I can't do this one on my own! I've tried and tried but I just can get up the courage to actually do it! I need you to… I'm sorry."

She handed him a rolled up newspaper and pointed at the ceiling. He looked up at the spider no bigger than his thumbnail. He turned to look at her as she coward behind him.

"Seriously? We fight creatures that can eat us and this is what you're freaking out about? This little thing right up here?"

"Just get rid of it! I don't want it in my office," she snapped, pushing him forward a little.

"I don't believe this…" He looked up at the spider and wondered.

He took the tip of the paper and tapped around it. The spider had long since expired and was just stuck on the ceiling.

"Don't toy with it, kill it!" she whined, stepping back. "I don't want it running over this way towards me."

He knocked it off the ceiling and it lightly floated to the floor. Not missing a beat he scooped up the dried out spider onto the paper and acted like he was going to throw it on her. She scrambled out of that office faster than Superman. She stood out in the hall knocking off invisible bugs and causing a fuss. Ichigo stood in the doorway with the tiny carcass still on the piece of paper. Some of the other office works started laughing at the sight before them.

"ICHIGO!" she yelped.

He moved the paper a little closer and she backed right back up.

"Sto-o-op! It's not funny! You know I hate those damn things!"

"Why do you think I'm giving you such a hard time about it? The spider was already dead. It wasn't like it was going to do anything from the start."

The whole floor was just in hysterics watching Akane cower back from such a tiny speck of a spider. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Oooh, you're going to get this back 10 fold, Ichigo," she barked as he moved a little closer. She jumped back. "I-I mean it! Dead or otherwise keep that thing far away from me!"

"You make it far too easy sometimes, Akane," he turned back into the office and dropped the arachnid and the paper into the trash. "It can't hurt you. Here are some of the papers I finished. They just need your signature."

He placed them on her desk, waved, and walked back down to his office. She was furious at this. Some of her coworkers were still laughing about just happened. Oh, he was going to get it. He was going to get it really good.

00000000000000

It was about time for Ichigo to call it a night. He walked down to his office, his quinque at his side. He'd do a coupling quick things before he headed home. He reached out and grabbed the door handle.

 **Crackle…**

"YOOOW!" he yelped, snapping back his hand involuntary and even jumped back. "The hell…? Ow!"

He looked at his hand. It was sore and tingling. He looked at the handle again. He touched it lightly again and had the same reaction as before. This time however he saw a tiny little electrical arc jump from the handled to his hand.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he pulled off his suitcoat and used that to insulated his hand to open the door. "How is this thing rigged up?"

He flipped on the light and noticed about 7 people in his office. One being Akane sitting pretty in his computer chair, looking like some sort mafia boss. They all held up several cans of silly string.

"Fire," she leered as they started to spray him with the sticky colorful strings.

"Nooo! Stop it," he snapped, covering his face. "Not in my face!"

The coat slipped off as he went to shut the door and grabbed the bare handle again. He yelped and ran with his attacking coworkers right behind him. Others were also come of their offices armed with silly string. Nowhere was safe. He was chased into a small corner in the hall and was completely covered in a stringy rainbow. Just about everyone on that branch of the floor was in on it.

"Payback is a real bitch, sweetie," Akane said, pulling back some of the silly string from Ichigo's face to snap a picture with her phone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo snapped, spitting out some of the string from his mouth.

"Retribution for the spider last week," she grinned devilishly. "You can thank Amon for the electrified door handle idea."

Everyone then tossed their emptied cans at his feet and started to leave.

"Oh, am I supposed to clean this up, too?" Ichigo snapped.

"If you weren't here, this mess wouldn't have happened," Akane said, handing Ichigo a trashcan. "So have fun _cleaning_ _your_ mess."

She turned and walked away with a skip in her step. Ichigo grabbed handfuls of sticky strings from his face and clothes and slammed them into the empty trashcan. There was a trail of silly string stretching down the hall, leading all the way back to his office. It was all over the floor, walls, tables, shelves, and cabinets. Nowhere was safe from the sticky, stringy mess. He sighed and got to work pulling his outline off the wall.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the floor watching a movie with Toshiro at his right messing with a crossword puzzle. Toshiro was only half watching the movie. It wasn't something that held his interest. Ichigo, however, seemed to be really enjoy it.

"Oh, man, I haven't seen this in full since I was in middle school," Ichigo said, staring at the TV watching a well animated motorcycle chase. "You really are missing a good movie. Akira is a classic."

"I have no doubt but I just don't have any interested in it," Toshiro answered, lightly twirling his pen in his fingers. "Just like you have no interest is crosswords."

"Hmph… Whatever," Ichigo waved him off turning back to the movie.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

They both jumped at the sudden sound on his door. Toshiro got up as did Ichigo. Ichigo straightened his PJs and walked to the door. He slightly opened it and looked onto the dark breezeway.

"Ichigo, how are you?" Amon said, stepping into the lamplight. "I hope I didn't bother you. I know it's rather late."

"Huh, no, Amon it's fine," Ichigo said, turning to see Toshiro already gone. "Come in."

Ichigo opened the door and stepped to the side. The investigator stepped in and Ichigo closed the door behind him. Amon held out a bag of fast food.

"I'm basically here to just eat and run," Amon said, handing Ichigo his own portion. "It's lunch hour."

"I figured that but what brings you here?" Ichigo snorted, looking at his foil wrapped burger.

"I hadn't seen you in quite a while. Not since the memorial," Amon said, pulling out his own food from the bag. "I just wanted to see how you were and what you've been up to."

"I'm fine and there's not much I'm doing, honestly," Ichigo said, plopping back down on the floor. "I start back shortly as it is."

"I know but what harm is there in coming for a visit?" Amon said, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing, I was just surprised to see you. That's all," Ichigo replied, turning his eyes back to the TV.

"This is Akira, isn't it?" Amon asked, turning to look at TV as well. "I didn't see this until I high school. I had really gotten into it for a little while. I even had some of the classic manga."

"I never collected the books or read them for that matter," Ichigo said, unwrapping his burger. "I've just always liked the movie."

"Well, yeah, it's good. They took their time with the animation," Amon said, digging into his burger. "You can tell when animation studios have invested their money. They add more detail not just in the animation but in the detail of the backgrounds, the atmosphere, and special effects. Like for example, one that really had some good money behind it was Attack on Titian and one that they didn't… Uh… Oh, yeah, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. That was really poor quality. They were not planning on sequel that's for sure. Their opening had the best animation but the show was a real let down."

"Most usually have flashy opening credits so they can catch your attention and get you ready to watch the show. Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro did poorly but Assassination Classroom did really well and actually finished properly. They were stories by the same author. What's his name… Matsui Yusei," Ichigo pointed out. "Which is why you got a clip of Nougami Neuro and that joke about product placement in Assassination Classroom. I also think Matsui also studied under the guy that did Bobobo-bo Bo-bobobo, which is why there are a couple of cameos in some of the episodes from the Bobobo series. So, let's see… What about this new 3D animation anime?"

"It's… It's slowly growing on me. Not really that big of a fan. Some works really well and others not so much. The mix of them together is good if they mix in the 3D models seamlessly. I don't like it where it's blatantly obvious," Amon grumbled, trying to think of an example. "Let's see… Oh, the new Dragon Ball series. When Freeza was resurrected and this new fleet pours from the spaceship. It's right there in your face. They were just a bunch of computer generated specks."

"Hahahahaha! Yeah, I noticed that too. But as a whole animation really has come a long ways. You can really see it in long running series. Like Inuyasha for example. From the beginning to the end of its original run it had changed but it was subtle if you followed it. Then they finish out the series and that time gap is just like wow. Either way nothing's really hand drawn anymore. Do you remember those really old shows where you could always tell it was an animation cell?"

"You mean like in Dragon Ball Z? You always knew what rock was going to blow up in the very near future," Amon stated.

"Hahaha! Totally, they didn't even try to hide the fact that was an animation cell! You're a kid and you're sitting in front of the TV and oh, hey, that rock's going to die in 3, 2, 1. There goes Goku," Ichigo snorted. "Then the animation teams that were not on the same page."

"DBZ as an example again. When they are fighting Vegeta for the first time. One second the prince's hair is blowing in the wind…"

"And the next it's not moving at all! What was another one I noticed…? The Legendary Armors Samurai Troopers," Ichigo snapped his fingers. "Like the first couple of times they couldn't figure out if White Blaze's nose color. It would be white one scene and solid black the next."

"I… I actually don't remember that," Amon said, trying to place it.

"You know White Blaze the large white tiger that helped out the Troopers fight against Arago and his 4 evil warlords? Hell, I think it even had an American release… What did they called it over there… What did they… Ah, Ronin Warriors!"

Amon shook his head and Ichigo just started at him.

"Oh, c'mon I'm not that much older than you! They were 5 teenage boys with mystical armor. Rather cheesy by today's standards. Are you sure you don't…"

Amon shook his head again.

"It was like Sailor Moon but for dudes!"

"I'm sorry but I don't recall that one at all. I really don't."

"Missed out. Heh, there was this one background that was painted with the words 'Lady's Sayfart' written on a sign."

"You're making that up. I know you're making that up."

"I am not! You don't get to see it for very long but I paused it one day on a recorded VHS and it was right there. Right behind the green nimbus trooper, Seiji. Clear as day! 'Lady's Sayfart.' In English, mind you. I didn't know what it said at the time and I couldn't figure why my dad was on the floor rolling in laughter."

Amon still gave him a very disbelieving look.

"I am not joking!"

Amon added a sarcastic grin to the look.

"I'm not! Look it up when you get a chance. You can probably find the series on the internet somewhere by now."

"I'll just take you up on the challenge, you know."

"Fine. I'm not making it up," Ichigo grumbled and then smirked. "Man, could you imagine if there was an anime based on our job? Killing ghouls and that."

"Well, there are a couple series right now but none of them are close to fact."

"That's what I mean, Amon. Take out all the mystical pieces and the bullcrap and actually do an anime or manga series actually following our daily lives. But fictionally."

"I guess that would be interesting to a degree."

"A real gritty, horror anime. OH, with a lot of psychological expects as well."

"It would have to be censored. Heavily censored."

"Yeah, like by random bars of magic light that comes out of nowhere so we can see a nipple."

Ichigo gave Amon an evil grin. Amon gave a slow nod.

"That gets on my nerves. They censor what we want even on the DVD home releases."

"I know and the way they try to hide nudity and gore is really poor," Amon grumbled putting his trashed back in the bag. "Like you said some random magic bar of light comes out of nowhere or they just blurred it out plan and simple. Sometimes it's just blacked out or they change the color to a negative. That's fine on the TV but why censor on the DVDs, too?"

"I dunno. It sucks and you really have to dig to find what you want and it's either poor quality or pulled not long after finding it. Some of it isn't even that bad, I swear, so why censor?" Ichigo grumbled. "There is a conspiracy going on about censorship. I know there is."

"Hahaha! Yeah, well if you find out anything on that conspiracy let me know. As it is I need to head back so I don't get scolded for being a minute late," Amon got up to his feet.

"I'll take that," Ichigo said, standing up and took Amon's trash and walked into the kitchen. "I won't hold you up. I know how that corpse gets."

"He really doesn't like you calling him that," Amon stated as he walked towards the door and Ichigo followed.

"Why do you think I do it?" Ichigo questioned with a sarcastic smirk, opening the door. "But I know you think he looks like one too."

"Yes, but the difference is—I don't say it to his face."

"Well, yeah, you'd be out of the job, so why would you?"

"Exactly. Mado tolerates you making that joke but don't push your luck much more than that, okay?" Amon said, stepping out onto the breezeway. "I think he's realized that's just your nickname for him, as insulting as it is."

"I'm just being honest," Ichigo shrugged.

"And so am I," Amon sighed, adjusting his coat and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you around. Take care."

"You, too. Thanks for stopping by," Ichigo waved. "It broke up the monotony."

"Hm? When did you paint your nails?" Amon asked as Ichigo put down his hand and quickly balled them up. "I've never known you to do that before?"

"Boredom. I'll take it off before work," Ichigo said, putting on a weak smile. "I have way too much free time at the moment."

"Odd pastime but okay. Later," Amon waved and turned to leave.

"Bye," Ichigo replied as Amon walked off down the breezeway.

Ichigo stepped back and closed the door. He let a long sigh and looked at his nails again. He didn't even think about them. He turned and walked over to his dark bedroom.

"It's safe to come out," Ichigo said, opening the door to see Toshiro sitting on his futon.

Toshiro jumped down and walked back out into the living room, behind Ichigo. Ichigo resumed his spot in front of the TV and Toshiro sat down beside him. He got so caught up talking with Amon he missed a good chunk of the movie. Oh, well. He focused on the TV for a bit before noticing Toshiro was rather intent on his phone, with a set of headphones in his ears.

"You're awfully quiet," Ichigo said, nudging Toshiro to get his attention. "What's so interesting?"

Toshiro turned his phone to face Ichigo. Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was the last thing he was expecting.

"You're actually watching Samurai Troopers?" Ichigo almost gasped.

"It sounded interesting. It is rather 'cheesy' as you put it," Toshiro said, turning the phone back around. "But I sort of like it."

 _He likes that but not Akira? Okay then, to each their own, I guess,_ Ichigo slowly turned back to the TV. _Huh? I wonder if I could get him to watch Trigun next?_

* * *

(Back in the academy days with Ichigo and Amon.)

Ichigo looked at the paper in his shaking hands as he and Amon walked out of the classroom. There was looking red C at the top right corner of an exam. Amon was happily fanning a perfect A test in Ichigo's face. The carrot top looked like he was about to blow a gasket as he went to shred Amon's test.

"Stop being a show off," Ichigo snapped, reaching for Amon's test but it was quickly pulled out of his reach.

"Well, maybe if you had actually studied you would have gotten a higher grade," Amon snapped as Ichigo angrily balled up his own test and tossed in a trashcan. "You slack off why too much."

Snow and ice covered the ground. It had snowed last night but it wasn't enough to cancel classes. But it was enough to cause several hazards on the academy grounds. Several people had already slipped on the ice. One poor woman slipped and landed on her arm. She was rushed to the hospital for a broken wrist. The squabbling duo walked down a shallow but tall hill. Large patches of ice remained ever after a good salting. They had to be careful where they stepped.

"You were supposed to have helped me study but you never showed, both days," Ichigo growled out. "So don't even lecture me about slacking off. Part of this was your fault."

"Whatever. It's your grade now. Nothing can be done about it. Hey, at least you didn't fail."

"You tried to set me up for failure, Mr. Eyebrows. We're supposed to work together or did you forget that little detail that we're stuck together? As far as the school is concerned we might as well be handcuffed to each other."

"Thank goodness weren't not… Just try harder next time, what else can I say?"

Ichigo gave Amon a slight push but Amon wasn't taking that lightly. He gave Ichigo much harder shove in return. Ichigo stumbled back, his feet making contact with a large icy patch on the sidewalk. His feet started going off in every direction. Amon lunged forward the grab him but Ichigo slipped down just a split second before. He hit square on his butt and back and with momentum slid down the hill. He had no way to stop as he continued his uncontrollable path. Not even seven feet ahead of him he slammed into another man, who landed on top of him. The pair continued down the hill before slamming into a dirty pile of shoveled snow.

Amon quickly gave chance and stopped beside them. The man rolled off Ichigo and sat on the ground, rubbing his back. Ichigo struggled to sit up. Everything hurt. He groaned as he managed to force himself sit up straight.

"Is everyone all right?" Amon asked, worry on his face. "Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm just peachy. Are you trying to kill me or something?" Ichigo grumbled, before turning to the man beside him and kept his head down. "Sir, I am so sorry. I hit an icy patch and… Yeah, I'm completely sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I hope you're not hurt."

Ichigo finally looked at the man beside him. They locked eyes for a moment and Ichigo's face turned nearly as white as the snow around him. His mouth dropped open a little and his chocolate brown eyes grew wide. Noticing Ichigo's mortified and terrified look Amon turned to study the man as well. The man was checking his glasses for any damage. He slipped them back on and Amon's heart shot into his throat. His face quickly mimicked Ichigo's.

"A-Arima Kisho, sir! Let me h-help you up to your f-feet," Amon said, putting out his gloved hand to the famed investigator. "You're not hurt are you, sir?"

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised is all," he got up on his own and knocked the dirty snow from the back of his long coat.

He turned back to Ichigo who sat on the ground as stiff as board. He looked just as frozen as the ice around him. The student looked absolutely mortified and was shaking a good bit. Was it from the cold or his nerves? It was impossible to tell. Arima gave his neck a hearty rub and cleared his throat.

"Young man, you—Hm?" Arima blinked in surprise.

Ichigo shot back up the hill like the ice wasn't even there and vanished from sight back into the building. Arima and Amon stood in the cold air a little more than a little confused.

"And that happened…" Amon drawled, awkward rubbing the back of neck as he turned to look Arima again. "I-I do apologize for my classmate. Kurosaki isn't exactly the greatest person on campus. Are sure you're all right, sir?"

"Yes. No actual harm done," Arima replied, picking up his briefcase from the ground. "If you'll excuse me I'm already running late for a lecture."

Arima gave a slight head nod and walked around Amon. Amon quickly snapped his head back towards the building and quickly made his way up the hill. He ripped open the door and looked around the hall. He found Ichigo sitting in a little break area.

"What was that back there, Pumpkin Head?" Amon snapped, stomping up to Ichigo. "You left me there alone. I was very much embarrassed."

"You? Embarrassed? You're not the one that went sledding with the guy," Ichigo bit back, getting to his feet but quickly fell back into is seat. His face still looking rather pale. "Go away. I don't feel like looking at your ugly mug. If you hadn't pushed me that wouldn't have happened."

"You started it. You pushed first!"

"I barely gave you a push. You out and out shoved me!"

"Just get up and let's get to class before we end up late."

"I'm not going. Go on your own, Mr. Eyebrows."

"Don't be a pain in the ass. Get up and let's go, Pumpkin Head. We don't have that much time left."

"I'll get up when I feel like it."

Amon quickly grabbed Ichigo's arm and jerked him out of his seat. Ichigo stumbled to his feet before landing on the tile floor.

"Get up," Amon snapped, jerking Ichigo again.

"Stop, pulling on me," Ichigo snapped, trying to pull his arm back.

"Just get to your feet and let's go. You're acting like a toddler," Amon hissed, pulling a little harder to get Ichigo to his feet. "Get to your feet!"

"I can't! It's not that I won't, it's that I can't," Ichigo snapped, glaring up at Amon. "Look! I hurt my ankle when I hit that ice pile! I didn't pay it much mind until I took off running up the hill again."

Ichigo pulled up his pant leg and rolled down his sock. It was clear his right ankle was swelling and was started to turn a nice shade of red.

"You could have just told me that from the start instead of doing this," Amon snapped, reached down and helped Ichigo to stand. "I'll take you to the nurse."

"I can go on my own. The office isn't that far. After all you don't want to be late for class," Ichigo snorted, pulling away. "It's just a sprain. It's not like a broke it."

"Drop this punk ass attitude! We'll be in more trouble if I just let you go on your own," Amon stated, pulling Ichigo back over to his side and helped support the man's weight. "We're to help each other when we can and you know it. So, just accept my help whether you want it or not."

"Oh, so now you want to help me? But you couldn't help before with studying?"

"That's completely different! Don't turn this around on me!"

The two glared at each other for a couple of moments.

"You realized this is your fault, didn't you?" Ichigo smirked.

"Yes as much as I hate to admit it," Amon grumbled.

Amon adjusted Ichigo's weight and the two started the trek towards the nurse's office. They didn't say much of anything for a little while. Ichigo drew in a slight breath. He might as well say it.

"Thank you."

Amon looked at him for a second before looking the other way.

"And… I'm sorry."

* * *

Kaneki opened the door to the café. Man, school just seemed to drag on today so he hoped work would go by faster. He waved to Irimi as she handed out some coffees to a table. He yawned as he headed to the back to change into his work clothes. He couldn't wait to get home and finally get the sleep he needed. That's what he got for staying up late to work on an already late paper. He quickly got changed.

This was going to be a long afternoon. He stepped onto the café floor, tying his apron on. He paused as he spotted Ichigo's odd little house guest buying a couple of cheesecake slices from Koma at the register. Koma was in the middle of boxing them up. The boy didn't even seem to notice Kaneki. The kid was a strange one. He barely saw the child but wondered who he really was. There just something that was off about him. Ichigo never said much about him either. Just that he was an old friend of Karakura.

An old friend? The boy wasn't that old. He looked like 8 or so. From what Kaneki gathered Ichigo had been an investigator for many years. So if the boy was from Karakura he had to have just a little baby when Ichigo left, right? Kaneki moved a little closer to the counter and the boy still didn't seem to notice him.

Kaneki noticed that Koma seemed a little uneasy, while waiting on the boy. Kaneki quickly walked around the counter in hopes of finally meeting the boy proper. Hopefully this time this ghostly child would hang around long enough to talk. Most times Kaneki saw him he'd just vanish back into the apartment without a word.

"Here, you go, young man," Koma said, reaching over the counter and handed the boy the little cardboard box by the handle. "I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you," the boy said, taking the cheesecake and turned to leave.

"W-wait," Kaneki said, hurrying past Koma. "Hold on a moment. Pl-please."

The boy only glanced at Kaneki from over his shoulder. Now that he finally had to kid's attention what he wanted to say just seemed to slip from his mind and rapidly.

"What?" the kid asked sharply, turning to face Kaneki directly. "Are you just going to stare at me?"

"Uh… No. That is… I-I see you often but I've never talked to you b-before," Kaneki awkwardly rubbed his neck. "I've never been properly introduced to you. I'm—"

"Kaneki Ken. Yes, I am fully aware of who you are," the boy said flatly as Kaneki looked startled by his bluntness.

Even Koma seemed a little taken aback by the bluntness of the white haired child.

"Not overly friendly, are you, kiddo?" Koma put on a weak smile and the boy looked rather irksome at the final word.

"Depends on the person," the boy stated, cooly. "I'm very judgmental of people. I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Is that so?" Koma huffed, crossing his arms and looked the boy up a down a little more before taking a step back. He unraveled his arms again and pointed at the boy much to the child's dismay. "Wait! I-I think I know you. You're that little boy that hit Tsukishima in the face with that apple the other day."

Kaneki looked Koma in shock and then whipped his head back around to the smirking boy.

"I regret _nothing_ ," the boy leered.

"Haha! I thought so! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," Koma chuckled. "That whole scene was priceless!"

"Glad you had your entertainment," the boy said looking between them. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to head back."

He quickly turned on his toes and headed for the door again. The boy opened the door and that was that. The boy was gone. Koma sighed and looked at Kaneki. The young waiter shrugged a little.

"You know that little guy?" Koma asked.

"Not really," Kaneki shook his head. "I see him often here lately at the apartments but I don't actually know him."

"Well, he knew you, obviously," Koma said. "He made that quite clear. Do you know his name at least?"

"I actually don't," Kaneki shook his head. "He keeps to himself for the most part. He's staying just a few doors down from me.."

"No offense to him but he's a bit on the creepy side," Koma said, turning back to the register. "Maybe that's just me."

"N-no, I kind of feel the same way," Kaneki sighed, reaching into a drawer and pulled his pen and paper to take orders. "Um, Koma…? How old do you think he is?"

"Well, clearly he's still in grade school. I'm guessing around 7 or 8," Koma mused. "Why?"

"He just… I don't know… He just doesn't seem to act like his age," Kaneki said. "I don't know how to explain it."

"I noticed that, too. He carried himself in a very interesting way. He's not awkward like a child should be, physically or mentally. I noticed he didn't like me referring to him as a child or being talked to as though he was one. He almost seemed like a mini adult to be honest."

Koma and Kaneki looked at each other for a few brief seconds and then at the closed front door.

"Heh, heh… Right, a mini adult," Kaneki half laughed. "That's, uh, good one."

"Yeah, that was a little out there, wasn't it?" Koma gave the same nervous laugh. "Clearly you must have seen his parents so…"

"I-I've never seen his parents."

Koma blinked.

"Then… Who's he staying with? Aunt? Uncle?"

"Nooo…"

"So who's his guardian?"

"I'd r-rather not say…" Kaneki said, turning to walk around the counter. "You know, Kaya's been watching us for a while now. I really should start taking some orders before she comes over and fusses at us."

"Yeah, we don't want to incur her wrath," Koma said, letting out a long sigh. "Back to work we go."

* * *

Toka walked into her kitchen just staring at the horrible sight before her. Soap suds were just pouring out of her dishwasher. She turned to look over Hinami who looked rather shameful and guilty all at once.

"Care to explain this one?" Touka asked, hurrying over to the dishwasher and turned it off.

"We ran out of those little packets so I thought regular dish soap would work just as well," Hinami said, keeping her head.

Toke opened the dishwasher and large tuffs of soap suds flew out like fluffy clouds. Everything was just soaked in suds. What a mess this was going to be to clean up.

"We don't make that much of a mess. You could have just washed them by hand," Toka almost snapped. "It's just mostly cups. Get the mop and bucket from the closet."

Hinami disappear but quickly returned with the desired items. She handed the mop to Toka but Toka handed it right back.

"Your mess," Toka said, carefully stepping back from the slippery catastrophe.

Hinami sighed and quickly got to work on mopping up.

"Toka, I'm really sorry about this," Hinami said, giving Toka a pouty face.

"Just remember next time not to put actual soap in," Toka sighed. "I understand that it was an accident. I can't stay mad at you for that."

"I'll remember next time! I won't do this again! I promise," Hinami said, getting back to mopping and soaking up the soapy slop.

0000000000000

"Toka! What's wrong with the washer?" Hinami yelled as Toka came running.

Toka looked at the top loader washing machine. It was rattling and thumping something horrible. It was even moving ever so slightly along the floor. The older ghoul rubbed the sides of her head.

"You didn't load it right. It's off balance," Toka said, running over to the machine and turned it off.

She opened the lid and looked at the mess with in. There was still a lot of water in the drum. She got to work trying to figure out what to pull out and how to rearrange the clothes. She pulled out a couple of sopping wet bath towels and put them in a basket. She arranged the other items and closed the lid again. She turned a dial and pressed a button. The machine wasn't as off balance as before but it still wasn't perfect.

"I'm sorry. I thought I loaded it right," Hinami said, nervously biting her lip. "It was an accident."

Toka fought the urge to groan. It was still thumping but didn't have that much longer to go. She looked at the washer and then at Hinami.

"C'mere," Toka said, making a come gesture.

Hinami walked up to Toka and kept her head down. Was she going to get a scolding this time? This was her second screw up this week. First the dishwasher and now the washing machine. To her surprise Toka picked her up in one swift movement and plopped her little butt down on the thumping machine. The noise wasn't quite a loud now that Hinami was sitting on it.

"Just stay like that until it finishes," Toka said as Hinami's whole body tremble with the machine.

"T-T-To-o-k-k-a-a-a! Wh-wh-y a-am I-I-I s-si-it-ting-g o-on th-thi-is th-thing-g?"

"Noise reduction," Toka replied. "Just stay put. Your weight keeps it from rocking so much."

"D-d-oo I-I h-h-have to-to st-a-ay l-l-i-ike thi-is-s?"

"Yep, just stay put until it finishes," Toka quickly turned and left Hinami alone sitting on the raging machine.

"Sh-sh-e-e is-s so-o m-m-mad a-at m-me-ee," Hinami grumbled, riding the shaking washing machine. _Although, I kind of like this. This is actually really fun! Better not tell her that._

00000000000000

"Toka, please don't be mad!"

"What did you do now?!"

Hinami held out a broken TV remote. Toka looked at the cracked plastic device. An eyebrow twitched in aggravation.

"It was—"

"It was an accident! I got it! Now how did you break this?" Toka snatched the remote from Hinami's hand.

"I dropped it on the floor so I stepped back to look for it but I stepped on it instead," Hinami whimpered, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Toka let out a long groaning growl as she walked over to the trash and dumped in the broken remote.

"Damn. Now I'll have to buy a new one," Toka grumbled and turned to look at Hinami. "And I don't get paid until next week."

"It really was an accident," Hinami said, turning her head to look at the floor.

"Please stop breaking things in my apartment," Toka almost snapped. "I happen to like my apartment and intact, preferably. You've already made a mess of the dishwasher, my washing machine is about shot, and now the remote is broken into pieces."

"I am so sorry! I'm not doing this on purpose, I swear," Hinami said, turning to look back up at Toka.

"I know you're not! Just quit trying to break everything of mine!"

"I'll be extra careful from now on!"

"Please do."

000000000000000000

Toka looked at the scented candle in her hands as she walked in the front door. Yoriko had given it to her as a gift. Apparently Yoriko had won a raffle full of candles, incents, and oil diffusers. There was no way Yoriko was going to use all them so she handed off some items to classmates. Toka ended up with a jar candle that was a sickeningly sweet strawberry scent. She couldn't say no to her friend and accepted the gift.

She highly doubted she was going to light it. Human food scents were rather nasty and artificial scents were the worst. She should have asked for a floral. Too late now, she was stuck with what she had. As it was Toka really wasn't big on candles to begin with because she hated most scents. She looked at the jar again and set it down on a shelf.

She stared at it for a couple of moments and let out a long sigh. She hated not using it. She picked it back up and walked over to cabinet looking for matches she used for the oil lamps when the power went out. She found a box and pulled it out. She set the jar down on the kitchen counter and struck a match. She'd just burn it for a couple of minutes. What harm could it do? If Yoriko came over she wanted it to look like she had used it a least once.

"C'mon now… Light," she was struggling to get the wick to light. She titled the candle on its side. "Don't do this, you stupid thing."

She blew out the first match and struck a second. She tried again. It looked the wick was finally lit. She set it up right looking at the tiny flame slowly get a little bigger. Well, it was finally lit. She could already smell it. No doubt Hinami would come in soon to investigate to odd—

"Eeeeyow," Toka screeched forgetting briefly about the lit match in her hand.

She half tossed the match from her burn fingers. That hurt. She looked at them. That was stupid of her. She turned to look at the candle again as little more smoke entered her line of sight along with a strong burning smell. She quickly spun her head around looking at a roll of paper towels that were now on fire.

"You've got to be kidding me," she shrieked, trying to figure how to get the roll over into the sink. "I need something!"

It wasn't even that far but the towels had caught fire quickly. She needed something to knock them towards the sink so she could put them out.

"Move," Hinami shouted, grabbing the spray nozzle from the sink.

She flipped on the faucet and pulled the hose as far as it could stretch. She pressed the lever on the nozzle and quickly started the drench the flaming towels. She got them soaked enough that Toka was finally able to toss them into the sink. A few seconds later they finally got the charcoal black towels to extinguish with a loud hiss. Smoke and bits of wispy ash danced in the air. They both let out a long sigh of relief. Crisis diverted.

"Are you all right, Toka?" Hinami asked in a panic, looking up at the frazzled ghoul to her right. "Are you hurt any?"

"N-no… I'm okay," Toka let out a very long shaky sigh of relief. "That just sc-scared the crap out of me."

"That's good you're not hurt," Hinami gave a nasty grin and held up the nozzle.

A moment later Toka got a face full of ice cold water. Hinami blasted Toka pointblank with the spray nozzle. Toka choked a little as she stepped back, trying to get the water out of her face. She slipped a little and just caught herself with the counter. Hinami finally let up and gave Toka a scolding glare. Toka wiped the water from her eyes and forced some out of her nose with a couple hard huffs. She looked at Hinami as the girl still held the nozzle out like a gun close to her face.

" **Cough! Cough!** Hinami?! Wh-what's gotten into you?" Toka coughed, finally sinking to the wet floor, shaking the water from her hair. " **Cough!** That's not funny!"

"You're not perfect either, Toka! Don't ever give me a hard time about making a mistake again! You got it?!" Hinami snapped, giving Toka another good dousing in the face. "At least I never tried to burn down the building!"

" **Cough!** Okay, okay! I-I got it! **Cough! Cough** ," Toka choked, wiping her face again. "I'm sorry! Geez, just stop spraying me! **Cough!** "

"I'm so glad we had this conversation," Hinami smiled, putting the nozzle back where it belonged.

Toka took a few good breaths. The smell of smoke was still strong and she could also smell that damn candle. She got up and quickly blew it out. She wasn't making that mistake again.

"Ah-hem," Hinami cleared her throat.

Toka turned around to see Hinami with the mop and bucket. Toka quickly knew where this was going.

"Your mess," the girl smiled, happily handing Toka the old mop.

Toka let out a long groaning sigh of defeat and quickly started to mop up all the water on the kitchen floor. She never thought anything would come back and bite her in the ass.

* * *

(A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated the actual story in a while. I just haven't had much inspiration. I have the idea of what I want but I can't seem to convey it in writing. I decided to do another set of shorts until I can figure out what to do. The shorts on their own took me a while to come up with ideas.

(So… I'm sure I just told you my age by mentioning a whole bunch of anime some of you have never heard of before. Like Akira, Samurai Troopers, Bobobo, and Trigun. Those are some rather old titles to be sure. I decided to take a jab at some things about anime that has irked me in the past. The Lady's Sayfart is a real thing, by the way. I noticed it while binge watching Samurai Troopers on Crunchy Roll. I also thought it would be fun to mention Akira and Trigun as Johnny Yong Bosch did voices in those animes as well. Johnny is the voice of Ichigo in the English release just so you know what I'm getting at. I know some of these aren't as funny as the others but I wanted to show a little more interaction between Amon and Ichigo. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to wrap up the actual chapter in the next posting. I know it's really past due. Later.)

Millie M. Banshee

P.S. The washer bit was actually inspired by real life. Growing up our washing machine was always off balance (cheap machine) especially during the spin cycle. Mom would put me on top for fun when I was little but it eventually turned into a necessity. The machine got worse over the years and I had to sit on it to keep it from moving around and rocking the hell out of the trailer. I did it straight into high school. Fun times. The dishwasher was a true to life story as well. My husband's grandmother didn't know that regular dish soap can't go in the dishwasher and there was a sudsy explosion in his parent's kitchen. He found it and had to clean up the mess. He didn't know whether to get mad at his grandmother or laugh at it.


	17. Blackout

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 15

Blackout

(A/N I hoping that this chapter will be better. I am taking more time on it. For those that don't know. _**I WENT BACK AND FIX SOME THE CHAPTER LAST ACTUAL CHAPTER. GIVING IT LONGER FIGHT SCENES.**_ I hope you all will go back a reread that. Thank you for reading and very long wait. I made sure it was longer than most.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"My heart?" Banjo blinked.

A moment later Shiro flicked Banjo hard in the nose.

"Ow!" Banjo clamped a hand over his abused nose.

"It can be your greatest strength but also your greatest weakness. Learn how to balance it. That means using this too as a counter weight."

He jabbed Banjo in the forehead. Shiro then gave a sharp turn on his bare heel and started moving. He made a come gesture for the others to follow. The ghouls started to follow him as ordered. Banjo stood motionless as the others started to leave.

"He's right you know," Santo said, standing beside his leader. "Physical strength doesn't make a leader. We follow you because of who you are. He read you like an open book. C'mon, Banjo, let's go before we get left behind."

Santo hurried on over to the others, following behind Shiro. Banjo watched for a moment or two before rushing off after them. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. If this was all really true maybe he should a little harder to be what the others wanted of him. He just actually had to put forth the effort.

* * *

(Present Time)

Urahara sat outside on a rickety old piece of lawn furniture, his cell glued his to ear. He had gotten the call a good long while but had yet explain what was going on. The others waited inside wanting to know what was going on over where Yoruichi and Ichigo were at. Nothing bad happened but it was clear some plans weren't going the way they should be going. They could hear Urahara's muffled voice every so often.

"You don't think one of them is hurt, do you?" Orihime asked, looking around the group.

"I don't think so… He's acting too cool for that," Jinta said, munching on some chips.

"Well, something is wrong for him to walk outside," Orihime sighed, pulling her blanket close to her body.

"Don't read too much into this, Orihime," Chad said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "More than likely he just wanted to keep his head clear while he talks to her. I don't talking on the phone in a room full of people even if there's nothing wrong."

"I guess…" she sighed.

"Worrying only leads to more worry," Ururu said, stealing some of Jinta's chips. "If you expect something bad to happen then the worse will happen."

"All right… I get it…" Orihime said, burying her face into her knees.

"Everything will be fine," Uryu said, walking over to her.

"So we have a problem," Urahara announced as we walk back in side and got strange feeling. "I said that at a bad time, didn't I?"

There was a collective nod. He just shrugged and put the phone up.

"Not that kind of bad. No one is hurt or dead. Our dear Ichigo forgot to mention something while training us," Urahara said, sitting down in his chair. "Yoruichi recently discovered some of the soldiers wearing body cams."

"Body cams?" Uryu asked, getting back to his feet.

"Yes. That being said none of you can go help assist in the fight," Urahara sighed, running a hand through his blond locks. "Unlike Yoruichi, you actually exist in this world. If your picture is taken and you are identified it means not only trouble for you but for those around you as well."

"Then what can we do if we are needed?" Chad asked.

"Well… So far that hasn't been the case and be honest with me. Who here would actually be okay fighting in this?" Urahara asked and Jinta's hand shot up and then slowly dropped back down. "This isn't about what Ichigo wants or what is right or wrong. You are just here as a contingency plan. Ichigo made that perfectly clear; if you really don't want to get involved you don't have to."

"What do _you_ think we should do?" Chad asked and Urarah turned to look at him.

"Not really sure... Even if we aren't going to go in as a group I'm going to need at least one person to help in setting something up. It never hurts to get rid of any tangible evidence. No loose ends," Urahara turned and walked over to an old duffel bag and opened it. "I brought these with me originally to give them a test run. It was a project I scrapped after Karakura came under better control by Soul Society. It was meant to help all of you during a fight by knocking out everything around so 'everything will go dark' so to speak."

"You mean like an EMP bomb?" Uryu asked and Urahara pulled out an orb about the size of a softball.

"But of course. I never stopped tinkering but I never actually put it to the test. I have three more like this one," he walked up to the group to showed them the item. "You put your energy into this and boom! Knocks out everything in a pretty sizeable radius. One problem. Is it's a onetime thing. They were designed to make sure you had time to run. They are disposable and not durable."

"What good is that to us?" Ururu asked and Urahara rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It only knocks out the power but they will get that up and running again."

"It can also corrupt stored data in computers. We might only be able to black them out for a little while but it's the data we need to get rid of. Just on the off chance that Ichigo might get recognized. It never hurts… I just need one more person. Yoruichi and Ichigo will take the other two. It needs to be an in and out thing."

"They could also be broadcasting that information to other locations in case something happens to the field base," Uryu pointed out. "It might already be a little late."

"I am aware of that, too. This is just to tie up what we can," Urahara sighed, rolling the orb in his hands. "As far as I know Ichigo has already found Kaneki and is helping to get others to safety as well. The bulk of the issue has been resolved."

"I-I'd… Like to help with this," Orihime said, raising her hand, carefully looking up at him.

"Hm? Orihime this might not be…"

"Please, Urahara. Just hear me out on this… I know I'm not the strongest person here, I really know this, but these ghouls, these friends of Ichigo's… No doubt even some of them might need medical help. I'd like to help them in that way. That's… You see I…"

Urahara looked at her quizzically. She had a valid point but she might not like to be involved in this. She already proved she didn't like guns and she would be in the middle of a blood soaked battlefield.

"Orihime," Uryu sighed and walked over to her. "What are you pushing for this?"

"Please, let me do this one thing. It might not seem like much to the rest of you but it means a lot to me… As a person," she said, turning to look at Uryu. "I want to do something while I'm here. I couldn't train and I felt like a burden this whole time. If I can do this one thing I won't feel so bad, you see? I won't ask for this normally… You all know this. So, please?"

"You do know what you'll see when you get there?" Urahara warned her. "It will not be a pleasant sight. Not at all."

"I know… But I can't keep being coddled," she said, putting on a weak smile. "I'm not a great fighter but I need to stop being so timid about things and you've got to stop babying me so much."

Urahara sighed and lightly rubbed his scruffy chin as he casually looked over at Uryu. Uryu shrugged in response. As it stands right now it was Urahara's decision to let her go or not. He was in charge of the group after all. He had to make the choice. He crossed his arms and pondered a little while more, weighing everything. He sighed again and nodded his head.

"Put on your gear, Orihime, you'll come with me," he said, looking at the orb in his hand. "This is against my better judgement but if you really want to do this then I'll let you."

"Urahara?" Uryu snapped.

"Let her spread her wings for once," the blond said, handing her the orb. "Go on and get dressed. We'll head out right after."

"Thank you so much," she bowed and went over to the gear next to her cot. "I won't take long."

She grabbed her things and left the area to get dressed.

"Are you sure this is a wise choice?" Chad added, looking at Urahara. "She runs the risk of being hurt in there. She might not be able to deal with situation as a whole."

"I think she can do it if she really wants," Ururu spoke up. "It is her choice after all. She is not defenseless and has proven herself to be fighter when she's put into those situations."

"Yeah! She can put up a fight when she has to," Jinta snorted, looking between Uryu and Chad. "Grant it she's not the _greatest_ … But she's just operating one of those orb thingies. It's not like she's going to actually fight, right?"

"Hopefully that is the case and we will just blend into the background. I don't know the situation personally but it sounded like the complex is close to being secure by the CCG. So hopefully she won't be noticed or in harm's way," Urahara said, walking over to bag and pulled out the other three orbs and put them in a smaller pack. "I'm just praying they will work as I want them to. Preliminary tests have worked out just fine. I don't expect them to fail so we should be just fine."

"Hope so," Chad said, leaning back in his camping chair.

"You know I still feel like this was a bust. We came all the way here, steal all this gear, and learn all this stuff but we did nothing with it," Jinta grumbled, crossing his arms in a bit of a huff.

"You got a trip to the capital out of this. This is not a total bust," Ururu pointed. "This has been fun."

"I wouldn't mind staying another day or two just to see the city," Chad added.

"That would be great but we have jobs waiting for us back home," Uryu stated bluntly.

"Hey, Four-eyes, don't ruin this for the rest of us," Jinta snapped as Uryu glared at him.

"Four-eyes? Why, you! I'm not ruining anything! I was just making a point that we can't stay too long," Uryu defended and glared diggers at Jinta. "You were the one that was complaining first and foremost about not getting any action."

"If you want to leave early I can just set up a gate to take you back to my shop," Urahara stated happily. "It won't be that hard to do."

"I didn't say I wanted to leave early either," Uryu huffed, turning his attention to a smile Urahara. "I was just… You know what? Never mind… I'd like to stay here another day. That would be greeeaaat…"

"The sarcasm is strong with this one," Ururu muttered under her breath.

"I'm sitting right beside you," Uryu replied sharply.

"I wasn't trying to hide that remark," Ururu turned to face him with a phantom smile on her lips.

He just glared at her before shaking his head and looked away.

"I'm just going to shut up from now on," Uryu snorted, slumping down in his seat.

"Oh, come now. Don't be like that, Uryu," Urahara waved at him and Uryu snorted. "We're just picking on you. Don't get all bent out of shape over this."

Uryu just glared at him before turning to look at the door. Orihime just stepped back into the room. She was in her uniform but was holding her armor. She was going to need help with the adjustments. Urahara got up and helped fit Orihime into her vest. She nervously took her rifle and strapped that onto her shoulder. She didn't want to carry this but she needed to look the part.

She looked over at the others in the room as Uraraha collected all of his gear. Jinta looked rather envious of her, Ururu was giving her a small grin with her thumbs up, Chad gave her a light wave, and Uryu didn't even look at her. She took a few steps over to him and he finally turned to look at her.

"Are you all right, Uryu?" Orihime asked as he sat up straight in his chair again. "I know you're not happy about me doing this."

"I'm not," Uryu sighed, looking up at her. "But I can't stop you."

"You know… After Ichigo moved to Tokyo you… Well, you used to not be this way about me fighting," Orihime stated, awkward pulling at her armored vest. "But once we came to Tokyo you just… I don't know… You're overprotective, I guess."

"I just know how you are about things. This isn't like fighting Hollows, not even close," Uryu stated bluntly.

"I know that. Honestly, I really do. I just want to do this one thing. I-I want to prove I can do something," Orihime said as Uryu just stared at her. "What's wrong with that? I know I'm not the strongest fighter but I'm not going to get better unless I try."

"Forgive me for being forward and I don't mean to hurt you by saying this but… Why are you really doing this?" Uryu asked, crossing his arms. "After Ichigo told you, 'no,' you moped around but now you suddenly want to be active in this fight."

"I told you… I don't want to be coddled anymore and I might be able to help his friends that might be hurt," Orihime said her voice cracked a little.

"I see… So, and again I apologize, this isn't a way to get Ichigo to—"

"N-no! Th-that's not it all," Orihime choked out her face turned a pale pink under Uryu's hard blue gaze. "I just w-want to be useful to this mission somehow."

"How about this… We can have this discussion at another time," Urahara broke in and put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't keep standing around like statues. We have to do this quickly while there is still some chaos going on."

"Right," Orihime nodded, turning to follow Urahara.

He turned on the converter, pushed few buttons, and open a Senkaimon. Orihime clung to the sphere in her hands. She looked over her shoulder again Uryu and the others before turning to face Urahara.

"You ready?" he asked.

She gave him a silent nod. He stepped in first and she followed right after. He quickly led her down the branch off that would take them to the complex where Ichigo and Yoruichi were. They reached the end of the tunnel and the gate opened.

"Stay put a moment, Orihime," Urahara ordered, taking a careful look around to make sure they just didn't appear out of clear blue air to someone.

He took a little look around just inside the gate. He didn't see anyone right off. It looked like they were on the edge of the complex near the woods. This was good spot to start off. He signaled Orihime to follow and stepped out along with him. The gate glided shut and vanished into the night air. There was no missing the smell of gunpowder and blood that clung to the air. The sounds of screaming and gunfire blasted loudly just ahead of them.

"Just stick close to me for right now," he told her, patting her shoulder. "This way if you don't mind."

Orihime stayed close to his side as they started toward the actual building complex. She shivered and it wasn't from the night air. The closer she got to the fighting the more anxious she was becoming.

"You can't back out now," Urahara said, turning to look at her.

"I-I… I-I'm not," she nervously shook her head. "I'm going to s-see this all the way th-through."

Urahara drew in a deep breath as she slowly started to fall farther and farther back. He stopped and looked at her face to face. She hung her head low and fidgeted badly. He scratched the back of helmeted head before looking at her rather seriously. She seemed to cower more under his hard glare.

"Orihime, you were warned and we haven't actually stepped foot onto the complex yet," Urahara stated as she shrunk back a little more. "You can't be timid right now. This is not the place or time for it. To be quite honest if you don't pull yourself together I'm going to just let you stay here out of sight."

"You wouldn't!" she choked out as he narrowed his eyes a little more. "You would…"

"Yes, most certainly I would. You wanted to prove yourself but the way you are right now you're not going to prove anything," Urahara stated bluntly. "Either pull yourself together and let's do our job or you can just sit here out of the way. I'm not giving you another choice and we don't have time for a lecture or to piddle around."

Orihime let out a long sigh and nodded. Urahara turned around with Orihime right behind him. She gripped the orb tightly as they started to near the border between the forest and the complex. It had been so long since she had last fought and she honestly doubted her skills. Practice was practice after all.

"Oh, here, I almost forgot," Urahara stopped short and handed her a small thin black scarf. "Wrap it around your nose and mouth. It'll keep some of the smell out and reduce your risk of being identified should you have to resort to your powers. Try to avoid it if you can."

"Yes, of course," she said, taking the scar and wrapped around the lower half of her face and tucked the end under her armor.

Urahara did the same and they quickly broke through the forest border and started their way into the complex. Orihime kept close to Urahara as they started to get into the real heart of it. Urahara grabbed his radio and quickly pressed the button.

"This is Hat-n-Clogs. I'm in the complex now—and I'm with Hime."

" **With Hime? What is she doing here?"** Kuro-Neko asked, sounding worried and a little scornful.

"I know, I know but she volunteered to help. And she raised a few good issues so… One is she might be able to heal the wounded should any need some assistance."

" **There are some that could use some help. Where are you now?"** Shiro radioed in not sounding overly happy.

"Looking around… I think tower 8 or so."

" **I'll be there as soon as I can,"** Shiro replied.

" **Hang back, Shiro, you can't be seen engaging in with a solider casually out in the open, you should know that."**

" **Hahaha! Yeah, I guess you're right. That wouldn't go over too well."**

"I'll give you some brief instructions when you arrive. The devices won't be hard to operate," Urahara stated, looking over at Orihime. "There are four total. Each of us should have one. I'll be heading toward the field base once you collect the devices."

" **Roger that,"** Kuro Neko answered.

" **I am just now dropping off some people to a safe location. I'll be heading back to the complex in a minute,"** Shiro stated.

"Kuro-Neko, find a location to deliver the device to Shiro."

" **Can do,"** Kuro-Neko affirmed.

"YOU TWO! STOP STANDING THERE AND FOLLOW YOUR TEAM," a CCG soldier yelled at them a good bit away.

"Rodger," Urahara gave a quick, firm salute.

Orihime awkward did the same as the officer seemed to click his tongue at them. Urahara took charge with Orihime following him inside. He picked up his radio again.

"Kuro-Neko, slight change of plans. Meet us inside tower 8. We just got fussed at," Urahara half laughed. "We're on the ground floor."

" **On my way. Out."**

* * *

Yoruichi clipped the radio back to her belt and turned to look at Yomo and Uta.

"Well, I'm being called elsewhere. I'm sure you two don't actually need me," she said with a faint smile.

"We can handle this on our own," Yomo gave a small nodded.

"That being said… Catch you two later," she gave a small wave and vanished in the mere blink of an eye.

A little dust was kicked up from where she had just been standing. Yomo and Uta just stared at the dark empty space that once held a young woman. They exchange glances at each other.

"Sooo, uh… That was something…" Uta said, crossing his arms. "How did you meet her again?"

Yomo let a long sigh and started moving again. Uta quickly followed right after him they were close to where they needed to be anyways. They needed to locate Touka, Kaneki, and the others.

* * *

Yoruichi quickly stopped just outside tower 8 and had a look around. She hurried inside and followed Urahara's energy signature. She spotted them in a corner and hurried over to them. Orihime was practically buried behind Urahara as this point. Given the amount of blood, bodies, and spirits hanging around it wasn't a welcoming sight.

Urahara pushed off the wall and met Yoruichi halfway. He reached into his bag and pulled out two orbs and put one in each of her hands. She weighed them a little in her hands out of curiosity. They had some weight but not much.

"They are easy enough. Focus your energy into this and when it reaches max it will beep three times and basically release something akin to am EMP. It'll knock everything electronic out around you. It should mess with the cameras enough that any stored data will be rendered useless and the live feeds will be cut. I am going to the field base personally."

"Understood. Is she all right being here?" Yoruichi asked, glancing over at Orihime.

"She's holding it together but that's about all I can say," Urahara sighed. "Get one of those to him. I'll keep her with me."

"The Shinigami will be here soon as it is. They are going to be asking a lot of questions seeing us here," Yoruichi said as Urahara rubbed the back of his head. "Are we still in Squad 10's jurisdiction?"

"We're in that odd gray area, I think. I'm not sure," Urahara shrugged. "Just get that to him."

"Do these need to be synchronized?"

"No. We just roughly need to be at the four corners of the complex."

"Okay, see you again in a bit," Yoruichi said, turning and hurried out. "Hime, take care of yourself."

"I-I will," Orihime nodded as Yoruichi darted away from them.

Urahara hurried over to her.

"Go on ahead and active your device this isn't ideal but we need to make sure we weren't recorded," Urahara said as she held onto her orb. "It won't touch our radios."

Orihime nodded and went to put her energy into the orb.

"You there," an officer yelled at them. "You look well enough."

"Sir?" Urahara said, turning around to properly address that man.

"We are looking around for soldiers that are still in fairly good shape to help finish with the operation," the soldier said, looking Urahara up and down and then over at Orihime. "Solider, stand up straight when addressing your senior officer."

"Y-yes, sir," Orihime tried her best to stand like Urahara was.

"Hmph… I'm going to assign you to new teams. Don't like it deal with it. It won't take us much longer to root out the rest of those monsters," the officer said, looking at some papers in his hands.

"Is he going to break us up?" Orihime quietly asked.

"Most likely. Stay at attention," he lightly nudged her.

"I don't know if I can do this… I wasn't—"

"You," he pointed at her. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir," she said quickly.

"Your name?" he said, pulling out a pen.

"Uhh… Inoue…" she squeaked out and Urahara fought to urge to face-palm.

"Inoue what?" he asked, not looking at all amused with her. "And what team were you originally assigned to?"

It was at this moment Urahara was really regretting bringing the only person in the whole group that didn't receive any actual training. This was going to hell and fast. He had better think of something quick or things were not going to end well. Thankfully thinking was one of Urahara's greatest talents.

* * *

"Here," Yoruichi said, handed the orb to Ichigo as they hid out in a dark secluded area just off the property. "He said put your energy into it and when it peeps three times it'll discharge. Something about it acting like an EMP. Should wipe at lot things for us."

"Not really attentive this time, huh?" he snorted only to have her reach out, grab his horn and harshly jerk his head down. "OWWW! Ow! Shit!"

"This coming for the moron that didn't warn us about the body cams in the first place. Don't even start with me," she barked, letting go of his horn.

He rubbed the back of his aching neck.

"Sorry… But you didn't have nearly break my neck to get your point across," he grumbled.

"He roughly wants us to use them at the 4 corners of the complex. He said he was going to be at the command post and he's taking Hime along with to watch her," Yoruichi said. "Given the 'roughly' bit I think it's more of an approximation. We don't have to be in the exact spot and there is no synchronization either."

"So I put energy into this, three peeps, and then detonation?" Ichigo recited and Yoruichi nodded. "That seems simple enough."

"Glad to hear it. By the way… I'm sure you've noticed that battle energy not too far from us," Yoruichi turning to look behind her. "I am picking up Yomo and that Uta character in the same area. Something big must be really going down over there."

"Yeah, I've sensed it…" Ichigo sighed, looking at the orb in his hands.

"Kaneki?" she questioned and he gave a slight nod. "I never met him but I'm guessing this isn't the same young man you told us about. What happened exactly?"

"I only have scant details myself but… When he was kidnapped he went through same serious tortures at the hands of another ghoul, Yamori. His real name if I recall correctly was Omori Yakumo. He was also known by the CCG as the 13th ward's Jason…" he mumbled. "Kaneki said… 'You don't come out of hell the same way you came in.' I've seen and experienced enough to know…"

"We all have by now… How broken is he exactly…?"

"He's completely shattered… I didn't recognize him when we made first contact. He even attacked me without any actual provocation. He's… He's changed and is letting his ghoul nature take over."

"I hope you never let your hollow instincts overtake you," she said, adjusting her body armor.

"I think I've got that under control," Ichigo said as she turned to leave and gave him a harsh glare. "S-seriously! I'm not like that anymore!"

"So no berserker mode?"

"Uhhh…" he looked embarrassed and unsure.

She sighed.

"An enrage ghoul is disastrous but an enraged vasto lorde will be catastrophic," Yoruichi stated. "Don't do anything stupid to get you in that state of mind, mister."

She poked a finger into the middle of his chest.

"I won't," Ichigo stated quickly. "I promise!"

"Also… Where did you did you pick up that blade?" she motioned to the large quinque hidden up in a large tree above them. "It reminds me of your zanpakuto."

"Oh, him…? Yeah, actually there's a story behind that. That, uh, that was my actual quinque, Tsume."

"How did you manage to get your hands on him?" she choked out in surprise.

"My former upperclassmen was using him and I took it off her hands. Without a case and no other way to carry it I just put him up there for safe keeping. I have that shadow blade of mine. I'm not going to use Tsume anymore tonight so I figured he would be safe there."

"Hm… Well, all right… I needed to get this to where it needs to be. It shouldn't take too long," she said, lightly tossing her own orb before vanishing.

Ichigo let out a long breath as he looked around a good bit as to where to go at the moment. He wanted to go check on Kaneki and his friends but something told him not to jump into that. It was best dealt with them and then alone. He looked at the orb again and he lightly tapped a claw on the smooth, hard casing. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He focused in senses to see where everyone was. When he realized Orihime was nowhere near Urahara that didn't settle well. Why had they broken up? He pulled out his radio.

"Hat-n-Clogs. Why isn't Hime with you?"

" **Do you have eyes on her?"**

"No. But I know she's not with you. Mind explaining that?"

" **They wanted everyone that wasn't badly hurt or overly taxed to regroup and remove the last of the resisting ghouls. We got separated because of that. I tried to work it out where we could stay together but that clearly was a no. I just did manage to save our identities. She's headed to tower 7 I believe."**

Ichigo sighed and leaned against a tree.

"You're close to the field base, right?"

" **Close enough. It might take me a few minutes to pull back from the others to use this."**

"I'm worried about her being out there alone."

" **I think everyone is but we'll just have to put our faith in the young lady. She is not our strongest fighter but she's still a fighter regardless. She said she was tired of being coddled. Let's give her some breathing room and see what she can do."**

"Still not onboard with this idea."

" **Just release that item and then go look for her thereafter. Time is running short as it is."**

"Kuro-Neko… Can you…"

" **I'm not a babysitter, Shiro. I've been listening. Hime chose to come because she wanted to prove herself in some way. She wasn't forced or kidnapped. If she's in true danger she knows how to call us to her,"** Yoruichi scorned with a bit of sass. **"Just complete your job and then locate her. It shouldn't take you anytime to do this. If anything you have more freedom than us. You're not masquerading around like some military grunt."**

"Well, when you put it that way… I'll set this off and go after her then."

He got no other responses and put the radio back up. He rubbed the back of his neck again still feeling that hard yank from earlier. Where to go…? It didn't have to be perfectly placed so… He knew to leave Kaneki and them alone so…

He suddenly looked up to the building in front of him. That looked like a good place. He noticed a lot of people centered upstairs in one area. A fight for sure but with who? He focused little a more.

"Yoshimura?" he blinked, looking at the upper level floor. "It's him but… Something isn't right. I don't like it. What else am I picking up on? Better check that out first."

Ichigo took off running towards the building before jumping up into the air and digging his fingers and toes into the concrete of the building and climbed around a little more to look through the fractured windows. There was indeed Yoshimura but… Wow… Ichigo's mouth hung opened under his mask. Yoshimura was a kakuja ghoul? Who was he fighting against? He leaned in a little more to get a better look.

 _What in the world?_ he quietly gasped. _Special Investigators Kuroiwa and Shinohara? What…? What are those things they are wearing? Don't tell me those are… Are those quinque? I've never seen anything like that before. They must be some type of new weapon. Something isn't right with those suits… They seemed to have a will of their own…_

Ichigo's talons dug deeper into the building's exterior wall. Those suits were going to consume them if they continued to wear them. Shinohara's suit seemed to most problematic from the looks of things and was already well on its way to doing just that. He clinched his teeth under his mask, trying to come up with an idea to get those contraptions off them. It might come down to him cutting them off, assuming he could. He would really have to focus on his blade to make it sharper. Quinque were hard as hell after all.

"There exists no reason to take another's life! Any act of taking a life is equally evil," Yoshimura stated to the investors boldly. "I believe there are such things as souls and it seems that Arata does not intend to lend you a hand."

Ichigo manifested his blade and sharpened it to its fullest. While they were still focused on Yoshimura it was best to act now. He a flash he jumped in through the shattered window. In the blink of an eye Ichigo was sliding in behind Shinohara. He swung the large shadowy blade sideways. He filleted into the back of the suit, opening it up. No one knew what to do at that moment. It was just so sudden. The barely there blade vanished and Ichigo quickly reached down and broke into the back of the suit, tearing it right down the middle with a loud crack. Kuroiwa suit didn't seem so advanced so Ichigo wasn't going to worry about it.

"Let's bolt," Ichigo ordered, glancing briefly at Yoshimura.

Yoshimura said nothing as he turned and dashed out the window. Ichigo put his energy into the orb and listened to it beep three times. Hopefully this might help with Kuroiwa's suit and keep it from possibly advancing as well. It had to be powered by something or another. He tossed the orb up and it let out a blinding white light. There was a bit of an unseen force to it. It pushed everyone unceremoniously onto the ground.

When the light was gone, everyone sat up a little dazed. Both the Owl and the one horned ghoul were gone. The strange ball the horned ghoul had thrown into the air was on the ground, shattered, and was disintegrating rapidly.

"Somebody radio that into Commander Murude and get us a med team as well," Kuroiwa ordered.

"Sir, the radios are out. They are completely dead," a solider said.

"All of our electronics out," another announced.

"Your suit, Sir," the first solider exclaimed running over to him. "It's stopped…."

"That might be a good thing considering… Ngh, Shinohara?" Kuroiwa said, crawling over him and helped him to sit up. "Shinohara, are you all right?"

"Could be… A lot better… C-could also be a lot worse…" he replied, using Kuroiwa for some support. "Wh-what just happened?"

"Not exactly sure but the one horned ghoul might have just saved you," Kuroiwa said, looking at the window. "He cut into your suit before practically tearing it off your back. It was so fast we didn't have time to really register what happened until after the fact."

"Even the radios downstairs are out. Was that some sort of EMP he detonated?" a solider asked as he and a few others helped to get Shinohara and Kuroiwa out of their quinque suits. "I think everything is completely out, even outside.

"Someone will have to run down and physically request help," Kuroiwa said, finally getting an arm out of his suit.

"We already have several men on that, Sir."

"Good. This is going to be one hell of a mess to explain…" Kuroiwa sighed.

* * *

"Commnader Marude, we've completely lost contact with Special Investigator Shinohara and his team," a solider stated as Marude turned to face him.

"There are a few other blackouts of other teams. The whole complex is just about to go completely dark!"

"Well, find out what the cause it and remedy the problem! We are too close to have this happen now," Marude snapped.

A moment later there was a strange, faint pulse that ran through the area right before the command center suddenly powered down. A few men tried to turn on some of the flashlights and lanterns but nothing was working.

"Our generators are completely down," a solider yelled from outside.

"So is all communication," a soldier grumbled holding up a dead cell phone. "Right down to our personal phones. They are useless as well."

"Vehicles too," another man yelled. "We are completely blind at this point, Sir."

"I can see that! No need to point out the obvious! Ugh! Can we get something up and running?" Marude snapped, looking into the dark space around him. "Let's move people! Get up and do your damn jobs!"

"Rodger," a collective sounded out.

A moment right after the sounds of chairs being toppled over and people stumbling filled the dark space. No one could see a damn thing. Marude slapped a hand to his face as everyone tried to sort out what was going on. Without the emergency lights or even flashlights everyone had an issue figuring out where others were, where to go, and how to fix the problem.

"Stop floundering around and—ACK!" Marude choked out after being knocked down by another man stumbling in the dark. "Get off me! Off!"

"S-sorry, Commander."

Some mild snickering came from the darkness from several soldiers.

"This situation is not funny! Straighten up and figure out what do," Marude said, wriggling out from under the soldier. "We can't afford to remain in the dark like this! Rip into the tent walls if you have to!"

* * *

Orihime tried to stay out the way as everyone tried to figure out the strange outage. It looked like the situation with the ghouls was pretty much dealt with. She had released her bomb a little while ago in a secluded area. The orb just crumbled in her hands, leaving no trace. This was not good. There were so many dead bodies on the floor and souls still fighting with each other. She was huddled in a corner near a shattered window with her unused rifle propped up beside her. This really wasn't the place for her but she made that choice and she was still sticking with it.

"Hey, you there?" Orihime quickly snapped to an awkward attention.

"Mm, y-yes?" she asked, trying not to tremble as a man called to her from a short distance.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"N-no! I'm fine," she answered.

"Then help in finding any survivors instead of sitting on your ass," he snapped at her.

"R-roger," she said as he gave her an odd look.

"Hold on," he said as she went to turn.

"Sir?" she asked as he moved to stand directly in front of her.

He looked down at her small stature as her grey eyes looked at him. He reached out and yanked down her scarf. She tried not to react too much to the sudden act.

"Keep that off," he ordered as she tucked it more under her chin, out of the way. "What's your name?"

"Inoue Kimi," she answered, trying to hold herself together.

"You new?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Sir," she nodded.

"That explains a few things. You're going to have to toughen up out here. This isn't like in school," he stated in a hard tone.

"I'm learning that," she answered, looking down at the quinque in his hands. "I'll do better from now on, Sir."

"You can't be timid out here. I'm not trying to berate you but you need to understand the danger you're in. You can't be sitting on your butt even with the building cleared," he said, running a hand through his short black hair. "Anything can still happen at any given moment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," she gave a faint head nod.

"I'm Amon Kotaro," he said as she looked at him a little surprised.

"Oh! I think I've heard about you before," she said as he gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Yes, well… Start looking for survivors like I asked," he said, turning away from her.

"Ah, there you are, Amon," a man with sunk cheeks said, walking up to them.

"Mado, Sir," Amon said, looking at his partner. His arm had a good size gash in it. It was wrapped with a makeshift bandage "Your arm…"

"It's nothing to worry about. I had to take a guess as to where you might be," Mado said, turning to look at the girl. "As we did get separated a good while ago. And you are, miss?"

"Oh, Inoue Kimi, S-sir," she gave him an awkward salute.

"Rather timid to be out here doing this sort of work. I think you would better suited for an office job," he stated bluntly, walking over a little closer and looked her up and down. _She's awfully awkward and nervous… Hm? Her armor is pretty damn clean given all this fighting. She doesn't look hurt and she isn't showing any signs of exhaustion. Something smells a little fishy with this young lady._

He then turned, walked over to her rifle, and picked it up. The barrel was ice cold and there was no smell of fresh gunpowder. She hadn't used that gun once this entire time. Mostly likely the chamber was still full, too. He set it back down and gripped his quinque's handle a little harder. Either she was an enormous coward or she wasn't part of the CCG. The latter sounded more accurate.

"Is something the matter?" Amon whispered.

"Hm, maybe…" he said, turning to face the pair again. "How long have been you part of the CCG, Inoue?"

"Only a couple of weeks…" she answered as the elder investigator walked up to her again.

He was actually a little too close. He was all up her personal space.

"So new to the game and already put on such a high risk mission?" he questioned as she tried to hold her ground.

Her heart was racing at this point. She got the feeling she was just found out by the well-seasoned investigator. This was going to be bad. If he attacked she was going to have use her powers to survive. She knew she couldn't get out of this. If she stayed they were liable to attack her and if she ran they would instantly know that she was a fraud. She was damned no matter what. Her nerves were starting to break down the longer he stayed in her personal space. He was testing her to see what she would do. She was almost on the verge of tears as he leaned ever so closer.

She suddenly felt something land behind her on the window ledge. Mado and Amon took a sudden jump back in surprise. What was standing behind her? She was debating whether to look or not. She then felt a person quickly grab her from behind.

"EEEEEEYAAAHHH!" She screamed, feeling her feet lift off the ground.

The two investigators momentarily stalled looking at the tall figure standing in the window with Inoue wrapped up in his arms. He was dressed in dark clothes with completely different cloak from the Aogiri Tree members. His mask was different too it was nearly solid white and full of teeth. There was one solid back stripe that ran down his right eye and two shorter stripes tapering off to a points over his left. There was one sharp angled horn coming out from the left side of his head. His all over presents was horrify but it was his yellow eyes that struck Amon hard. Those were same gold and black eyes he remembered Incognito having.

"Those eyes…" Amon gasped as he quickly pulled his new quinque around. Mado had given it to him considering his last one was destroyed by Eye Patch. "Monster! I won't let you take her!"

Mado quickly charged with his partner towards the window and its occupants. The creature jumped back, taking Inoue with him. She let out another shriek as Amon and Mado both brought down their quinque into the window ledge just a second too late. The investigators watched as the yellow eyed ghoul landed on the paved ground still toting the terrified woman, which he now had swung over his shoulder. The pair then vanished leaving only a small cloud of dust behind. Other soldiers had seen it too as they huddle around the windows.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Mado said, looking around a bit before ducking his head back inside the window. "I did not see that coming… Hmhmhm!"

"Sir, that ghoul had the same type of eyes I reported with Incognito. That strange gold on black," Amon said, turning to his senior officer.

"I see… I believe Hayashi had the luck of confronting him head on and managed to live. I don't know all the details but given that she had the most interaction with him she was quickly pulled off the field and taken to a hospital. Her firsthand account could be a very valuable to us."

"She faced him? Alone?" he gasped.

"Again I'm short on all of the details but she clearly has what we need as far as information goes. Since you engaged Incognito a little more than I did, do you think those two are one in the same?"

"Uh… I can't really say. The outfits and masks are completely different from each other. This creature also didn't seem to be as cautious as far as his appearance goes. He wasn't hiding nearly as much."

"Hm, yes, now that you mention it he was a bit bolder than the other… As for our lovely Inoue… I don't think she was randomly kidnapped or kidnapped at all for that matter. Her rifle was never once fired and her uniform was nearly spotless."

"You don't think she was a ghoul, do you?"

"She was far too nervous to be of any use on a battle field. You also should have known that the CCG would never let some newbie like her go on such a high risk mission that fresh out of the academy. That loon Juzo being a strange exception… I wouldn't be surprised if her rifle was one of those stolen from the armory the other day."

Amon turned to look at rifle propped up against the wall.

"I'll have the rifle investigated along with her name."

"I'm almost positive there is no Inoue Kimi anywhere in the CCG and if there is I highly doubt it'll be the same woman. There is a lot more going on here than we realize, Amon. I'm very curious to know just what it is."

"Mado, Sir… I want to report that I saw Eye Patch here too. Not too long ago. He's changed from the last time I saw him."

"Oh? Changed you say? Do tell me more, Amon, things are just keep getting better and better."

* * *

Ichigo arrived where Banjo, Kanki, and the others were taking refuge on the cliff overlooking the bay. The group was a little surprised to see them suddenly pop out of no-where and with a woman no less. A couple of Banjo's gang let out a small scream before stumbling back. Orihime was clinging to him so tightly that he was actually having an issue with breathing.

"Hime… Hime… I-I can't breathe! Hime, let go…" he gasped, patting her back franticly. "I'm s-serious having… A h-hard time… Need air… A-air…"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry," she quickly let go of his neck as he drew in a large breath of fresh air. "I didn't know I was clinging on that tight! Did I hurt you?! Don't pass out! I'm sorry!"

She set her feet down to stand on her own as Ichigo almost crumbled to the ground. He put a hand on his spinning head and tried to balance himself

"I'm not going to pass out…" he grumbled, standing up straight and lightly shook his head. "But what did you do? Take a page out Nel's handbook on how to smother people? Sheesh!"

"It was a complete accident! I'm really, really sorry! Are you sure you're okay?" she asked looking panicked.

"I'm fine. Don't stress over it," he put a hand on her head. "I know it wasn't intentional."

"So you're okay…?"

"I'm fine."

"Ahem!"

They turned to face the rest of the group. Yomo was the one to get their attention. Everyone was there from Banjo, Kaneki, Touka, Nishio, and so on. Urahara and Yoruichi were the only ones missing. Come to think of so was Yoshimura, Hinami, and Irimi.

"Sooo… Uh… Who's this?" Banjo asked, looking at Orihime still supporting his teammate on his back. "This isn't Kuro-Neko, is it?"

"This is Hime. I guess you can call her our team medic," Ichigo said as she gave them. "If anyone knows anything about gaming I suppose she's our healer."

Everyone looked at them weird.

"Okay…" Nishio drawled and point at Ichigo. "And you are who exactly?"

"Name's Shiro and long story. Banjo, bring your friend over here. Set him down."

"All right," Banjo moved a little closer and set him down. "Now what?"

"Hime…"

"On it," with a small flash from the sides of her head a large orange oblong dome form over him.

Everyone looked a little be wildered at the strange glowing object. Within a few moments Usu started to come around and his visible wounds started to close up. Usu opened his eyes a look through an orange has a Banjo, what looked like a CCG operative, and some strange creature he had never before.

"Usu! You're okay," Banjo gasp as the rest of group surrounded them.

"I… What happened? And who are you?" he asked as he worriedly looked over at Orihime and Ichigo. "And where am I? Banjo, explain this to me."

"I'm so glad you're awake," Banjo said as the rest of his group rushed in.

"Wow! That girl's the real deal!"

"Usu, are you okay? You were in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah, that girl really helped out just now."

Orihime got up and looked at everyone else, retracting the oblong dome from Usu and had it float beside her. "So, um, who's next? I can do a lot more than just one at a time. It doesn't hurt or anything."

They just stared at her in shock.

"I thought you were joking about the healer thing," Nishio almost gawked, looking at the woman up a down. "But you were actually being serious!"

"I thought the same too. But I'm starting to accept some pretty odd things," Uta said, scratching the side of his head. "Especially with what Yomo and I witnessed. Imagine a cat turning into naked woman…"

Shiro slammed a hand into his face and groaned. Yomo mirrored the same motion. Everyone turned to look at them with very puzzled and worried looks.

"She didn't…" Shiro grumbled. " _Please_ tell me she didn't."

"Full frontal. Completely bare and proud of it," Uta said, looking over at Yomo. "Of course this prude over here…"

Yomo turned a glared at him.

"Uta, that's enough about that," Yomo almost growled.

A moment later Touka pushed off her uncle and walked over to Orihime. She sat down in the grass and let the woman work her magic. Surprisingly Touka was healing at a rather quick pace and was good as new within moments. She checked to see if there was anything left. This "Hime" person was something else.

"Let me get his straight…" Banjo gapsed, walking over to them, a little disbelieving. "You saw some cat turn into a naked lady."

"Not by choice," Yomo grumbled.

"Ouch. My ears are burning. Is someone talking about me?"

Yomo jumped away, seeing Yoruichi standing behind him along with a blonde man. Both were dressed in CCG uniforms.

"Ah, Kaneki, Kirishima," Urahara said, taking off his helmet and lightly bowed at them. "It's good to see you two again."

"I should have known something was up after seeing you the other day," Touka she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, my, you say it like that's a bad thing, Ms. Kirishima," Urahara grinned pulling his usual striped hat out from his helmet and put on his head proper. "And I came all the way back here to help. So cold."

"HEEEEY! I want some explanations! Everyone knows somebody from somewhere or somehow and I'm standing here in the dark feeling like an idiot," Nishio yelled, looking at everyone around them. "Who are you people?! Seriously! Am I the only that hasn't at least met at least one of these people?!"

"I haven't met you," Orihime chimed up.

"Mm, nope," Yoruichi.

"Same," Urahara.

"Uh, I don't believe so," Ichigo. _That's a blatant lie of course._

"Of course not…" Nishio rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can I _at least_ get an explanation as to why you all are here?"

"Hinami asked to help save Kaneki," all four chimed.

"HINAMI?" the rest gasped.

"Yeah… Apparently she got ahold of a _certain_ phone number, got up the courage to call, and well… Here we are," Urahara stated, looking over at Touka. "I believe you know what number I am referring to."

"Hinami…? She didn't?!" Touka gawked in disbelief.

"So she called him…?" Kaneki said with a small grin, looking over at Urahara and then at Shiro. "I think I understand a little bit better now. You were quite _vague_ , Shiro."

"You were also _trying_ to kill me or at the very least _severely_ maim me," Shiro snapped in response. "Talking wasn't actually going to happen. I got out what I could just to keep my head on my shoulders."

"I'm still totally lost…" Nishio grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey, look… If it makes you feel any better I'm not in the full loop either," Banjo said walking over to the brunet ghoul. "The only one I know is creepy over there."

"I _can_ hear you, Banjo," Shiro grumbled turning to look at him. Banjo rubbed the back of his head. "Bottom line is that Hinami was worried about Kaneki. She found that particular number and called it. He in turn, contacted us to come help find Kaneki. After all Kaneki and a certain someone were somewhat friends at one point."

"So then… Everyone here is an Esper like he was?" Kaneki asked.

"More or less, give or take," Yoruichi shrugged, walked up beside Yomo who turned the other way.

"Esper?!" the rest snapped.

"You mean those exist?" Nishio gaped.

"I'm one," Orihime raised her hand as he turned to look at her. "I can help heal people, remember!"

Suddenly Yomo stepped away from Yoruichi a little more.

"Wow! Do I make you that uncomfortable?" she mused as he turned away. "It was a joke! Lighten up, you spoilsport."

"What did she do?" Urahara asked, looking at Ichigo.

"As far as I know she went from cat to human right in front of him and this guy over here," Ichigo pointed between both men.

"I should have known…" Urahara hung his head a groaned. "Neko… Why you do that…? You don't do that with me…"

"Oh, don't get jealous. It was meant as a joke," she said, walking over to him and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"But still…" he pouted, putting his hat back on straight.

"Um, Kaneki, right? Are you hurt at all?" Orihime asked, speaking up. "You don't look so good."

"I'm perfectly fine," Kaneki said sharply, giving her a sideways glance.

"Oh… Okay…" she whispered, casting her ash gray eyes down.

She pulled lightly at her uniform's armor, feeling a little uncomfortable. She even took a couple of side steps away from him, making a little extra space. It didn't go unnoticed. Ichigo's eyes were now locked on Kaneki who was doing the same with him. Ichigo instantly moved and wedge himself between the two.

Kaneki gave him a bit of a snort before turning on his bare heel and started to move away. Touka looked around Uta and hurried over to him. She put on smile as he turned to look at her also giving her a small smile.

"It's good to have you back, Kaneki," she said, taking one more step towards him. "It's been rather dull without you goofing up everything at Anteiku. But before you come back we might want to do something with that hair. It won't do with you serving customers looking like that."

His smile widened a little more but Touka didn't like the feeling behind it. She was fearing what was going to come next from his mouth. He turned from her and let out a long breath.

"I'm not going back to Anteiku," he said, catching everyone's attention. "There's something else I want to do."

Touka looked rather shocked at those words. She was sort of hoping things would go back to some form of normalcy but that wasn't going to happen. The others also seemed rather shocked. Ichigo lightly shook his head. This was not Kaneki. He did go through hell and he brought a demon back with him.

"I need to prepare and get stronger than I am now," he said, turning to face the bay. "There's a lot I need to find out too. I won't have the time."

"So after all of this, you're just going to leave them?" Ichigo asked, taking a step forward.

"What I do is none of your concern. I appreciate you coming all the here to look for me but you aren't really needed anymore," Kaneki stated, looking over his shoulder at Shiro. "I told you that there is something else I want to do. I won't have time for Anteiku and that too."

"Fine. Point taken. I'm not going to argue," Shiro snapped, turning and took a few steps away before vanishing.

"That's not going to end well when we get back to the house," Urahara muttered and Yoruichi shook her head.

"Not at all," she sighed.

"Kaneki… Do you mind if I help you?" Banjo asked, taking a couple of steps forward. "I'm not the strongest person but I'll do what I can. I'll be your shield or your gofer. Whatever you need me to be."

Kaneki stared at the older ghoul for a moment or two.

"That would be great. Thank you," Kaneki extended his hand out to the man.

"You mean it? All right," Banjo quickly took Kaneki's offered hand.

"If Banjo is going, I think we should go too."

"Yeah, especially if Banjo slows Kaneki down."

"Kaneki…" Touka spoke up as he put his focus back on her. "I wanna… I wanna go—"

"Are you going to college, Touka?" he asked as she looked devastated. "The entrance exam is next year, isn't it? You should probably start preparing for it now. Anteiku will be short staffed because of me…"

It was clear that Kaneki had indeed gone through some major changes. Urahara could clearly see that. He was far from the mild-mannered young man he met just under 2 weeks ago. That was most likely why Ichigo bolted the way he did. He didn't want to get into a fight. He might revealed himself if he got into one. This was indeed a sad sight to see but nothing could be done. They couldn't turn back time and fix this. This was going to be their new reality.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the low branch of a tree, hidden a little a ways into the woods. It was more than a little upset. He was also disappointed as well. He didn't know that Kaneki had changed that much. It actually hurt to see Kaneki that way also knowing how he got to be that way. It really wasn't fair that someone like that had to go through that.

"Maybe I wasn't needed any more but he didn't have to say it like that," he grumbled, digging his fingers into the rough tree bark. "I came all the way here with _my_ friends just help him… Feh… He didn't have to say it like I was some sort burden on him."

A moment later he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Hey, I know you can hear me," Hinami shouted from below, holding another small rock. "I've been calling you for a like a minute now."

"Oh, Hinami? Sorry," Ichigo said, jumping down to greet her. He spotted Yoshimura and Irimi with him, coming out of some bushes. "I was a little spaced out. I wasn't meaning to ignore you."

"Why aren't you with others?" Hinami asked.

"And why aren't you?" he countered.

"Well, uh…" she stammered.

"I did not feel like we should get involved at the moment," Yoshimura said, using Irimi for support.

"Might not be a bad call," Ichigo said sourly before walking over to the elderly ghoul. "Let me help you."

Ichigo got on the other side of Yoshimura and helped take some of the weight of Irimi's shoulders.

"How hurt are you?" Ichigo asked, looking over at him. "A friend of mine can heal you if you need her help."

"I should be fine in a little while. I just have to remember I'm not as young as I use to be," Yoshimura answered. "It's been quite some time since I was in such a serious fight."

"What were those things that those two were wearing?" Ichigo asked.

"Creations that should not exist in this world. Quinque suits made from a good man and a good father," Yoshimura answered. "There are just some things that no one should ever tamper with."

"Enough said, sir," Ichigo nodded.

"Um, Shiro? What happened back there that caused you to leave so suddenly?" Irimi asked, looking around Yoshimura at Ichigo.

"Differences in opinions," he growled from under his mask. "I was told off and that I was no longer needed, so I split. I wasn't going to cause a scene."

"Huh? Who told you that?" Hinami asked.

"Kaneki," he said flatly.

"He said that to you?" Irimi almost gasped and he nodded. "That doesn't sound like him."

"I fear that the Kaneki we knew is no more," Yoshimura sighed, hanging his head low. "I am sorry to see that young man go…"

"Where do we need to help you off to?" Ichigo asked.

"Take me back to Anteiku for now. I can rest and heal there," Yoshimura ordered as Ichigo and Irimi readjusted him on their shoulders and started moving. "Things are going to be different from now on and I don't know if it's going to be for better or for worse."

* * *

"Commander! Commander Marude," soldier called out, running into the torn tent.

They had just gotten everything back up and running only to find that all of the data they had collected was completely wiped out. Whatever blacked them out took out everything with it. Communications was still very limited but they were finally getting something out now that some backup showed up with new gear. Marude was fuming at this mess. Everything that was collected was completely gone. They would have to reply on what was relayed to another location.

"What?" Marude snapped, turning the face the man.

"Sir, we may have lucked out. Hayashi's camera was taken with her well before the blackout," the soldier stated as Marude's eyes widened. "It was forgotten on her person when she was rushed to the hospital. It is already being processed at the 20th HQ."

"Her camera…? You mean we…? Hahahaha! So we do have evidence of that beast after all?!" Marude laughed. "Perfect. I want to see just what this thing looks like firsthand! If she's telling us the truth may very well have new species walking in this world. A devil as she put it."

* * *

(A/N I made this extra-long given the long wait. It's like 27 pages. Once the inspiration hit me again I quickly got on it. Ironically the chapter after this one I had written months in advance. Why? I don't know but I've been sitting on a chapter meant for later in the story. So after a week or so I'll drop that chapter since it's already written. I am a weird person. Since there is like a 6 month gap between the end of book 8 and the beginning of 9 I'm going to play with that time lapse. Woot! Free range!

(Also I would like to add I am very close to finishing up my first chapter for a web comic. When it's up on Line Webtoon I'll let y'all know. I'm still in the coloring stage and I finally got my hands on Photoshop Elements 15. I've had Elements 10 for years but I think it's time for an upgrade. I can't wait to play with my new toy! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. It was a long time coming I know. I am so sorry.)

Millie M. Banshee


	18. In The Aftermath

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 16

In The Aftermath

(A/N I realized that the one I had written would be better suited for another time. So I had to write another chapter after all. Such is my life. So let's get this ball rolling.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"What?" Marude snapped, turning the face the man.

"Sir, we may have lucked out. Hayashi's camera was taken with her well before the blackout," the soldier stated as Marude's eyes widened. "It was forgotten on her person when she was rushed to the hospital. It is already being processed at the 20th HQ."

"Her camera…? You mean we…? Hahahaha! So we do have evidence of that beast after all?!" Marude laughed. "Perfect. I want to see just what this thing looks like firsthand! If she's telling us the truth we may very well have a new species walking in this world. A devil as she put it."

* * *

Ichigo arrived to the hideout rather late that morning. He was carrying a large silver briefcase in his right hand. He managed to go back to the complex and retrieve Tsume from the tree. However, it would be very convenient to find a case for Tsume instead of toting him around like he was. That was the fun part as the place was still swarming with the CCG. The cleanup after a job like that was not one for the faint of heart. He saw too many body bags in his opinion.

He managed to locate one and quickly snatched it. That could have gone better, honestly, as he was shot at several times. The amount of souls had dropped drastically he noticed. There were quite a few shinigami still hanging around, cleaning up as well. Several hollows tried to enter the area to get to the souls but they were quickly dealt with. He was lucky that they didn't pick up on him. It seemed that being a living hollow had its perks but he would rather not risk it again. Toshiro was enough to know about him and his idiot underling.

He really hated taking the large quinque blade from Akane the way he did but he had grown rather fond of Tsume. He wasn't expecting to see it on the battlefield and he just decided he wanted it. He could have maybe dealt with the situation better. A lot better actually. He didn't want to hurt or fight his partner. He tried talking her out of it but… He should have just knocked her out in hindsight and taken Tsume that way. It would have been less fuss and less damage on her. But it happened and nothing could be done about it.

He walked into their little living area to see everyone gone. He found a note on his cot stating that they were going out to explore the city one last time before they packed up and headed back out early tomorrow morning. If he didn't look the way he did and that he was supposed to dead he would have liked to have gone with them and shown them around.

He sighed, setting down his quinque case by his cot before plopping down in the blue mesh canvas. He was dead tired at this point. He was surprised that Yoruichi, Urahara, and Orihime still had the energy to go out and explore. When they get back they were likely to just crash.

He undid the snaps around his horn and dropped the hood, before taking the cape off altogether. It had taken a beating along with the rest of his clothes. He removed his mask and took in a deep breath. It was a little easier to breath now. He needed to get out of his soiled clothes and put on something else. The blood had long since dried and made the fabric stiff and crusty. He removed the last of his clothes before digging through his bags and found some beige cargo pants and a dark gray tee with the brand logo printed on the front.

He couldn't wait to take a bath when he got home. He had tried to wash up a bit as he put on his fresh clothes but nothing could beat an actually bath. He fell back onto his cot and looked up at the warped, peeling ceiling above him.

"This must have been a nice place once. I would have liked to have seen this house in its heyday," Ichigo muttered. "This is a crying shame really… What a waste."

He grabbed his covers and pulled them up to his shoulders. He needed some sleep. He was totally drained. The cot was not comfy by any means but it could honestly be worse. It creaked a little under his weight as he tried to find a more bearable position. Wishful thinking. He finally settled on his side and looked out towards the door.

His mind drifted back to the fight. The fight itself was normal, nothing new about it. CCG vs ghouls. Same old, same old. What bugged him… What really got to him was Kaneki's 180 change in attitude and personality. All he knew was that he was severely tortured by Yamori. Kaneki never really went into any depth about it. Not what he would with a total stranger. Not only that but things like that weren't really good topics to bring up and relive.

Kaneki just decided to let his ghoul instincts take over as a way to protect himself. There didn't seem to be much of the quiet bookworm left in him. What humanity Kaneki had was ripped from him and Ichigo didn't like that. Kaneki really seemed to embrace his ghoul instincts even well after the danger had past. The young ghoul was now a forced to be reckoned with. Not just because of his newly found physically strength, no. Kaneki was smart, very smart. Those two attributes together could a recipe for disaster. This could turn out poorly if Kaneki doesn't pay close attention to what he does in the future.

That's what scared Ichigo. Whatever Kaneki had planned really terrified him. Was he doing this to protect those close to him? Was he planning on taking vengeance on the remaining Aogiri Tree members? Or maybe he was just wanting to become stronger for the sake of becoming stronger? There was no telling at this point. Only time would tell. He even gave those at Anteiku the brush off. That set Ichigo off. They risked everything to come rescue him and then he just leaves them. Ichigo was still sore about the whole 'you're not needed' part. That was a cheap shot as far as Ichigo was concerned.

He thought back to when he helped Irimi and Hinami take Yoshimura back to the café. The elderly ghoul clearly had seen better days. They did what they could to make him more comfortable while he healed up. Irimi made him a fresh cup of coffee while another ghoul named Koma brought him up some "meat" as they called it. It was a slightly better alternative to what they could call it in all honesty. It was clear Yoshimura didn't like the change in Kaneki either. He didn't really voice it too much but that feeling was there. There was certainly a conflict of interest about to happen and that wasn't going to be pleasant. Of course Yoshimura and the others had to play 20 questions with him, each. He should have known that was coming. Ichigo would either answer them the best he could or he would give them a "no comment."

He let it slip that despite what he looked like he was capable of eating human food. To his surprise Koma and Irimi brought up some of the café food to him. People had made complaints about certain items made in store but they had no way to figure out what people were talking about. Since he just happened to be there and could eat said "complaint food" they were going to use him. This was rather awkward given what had just happened but free food was free food. He wasn't going to pass it up. They were a little taken aback by him breaking the bottom jaw off his mask. Despite the dried blood on his chin they were surprised to see his skin really was a chalk white and his tongue was a cyan blue. It was even stranger to them when he repaired the mask when he was done. He made sure not to talk without his mask. He made a small list about what he noticed as well. He gave them some ideas on how to change the taste and/or texture of the food items.

He was surprised to see the ghoul from earlier with a dark alternative style come by. He seemed just as surprised to see Ichigo there as well. He was just stopping by to pick up a couple of items. They talked briefly about the wonder that was Yoruichi and her little "stunts." Uta, as he called himself, found Ichigo's cape quite fascinating. He looked it over several times. He studied the seams and the stitching detail. All in all he was quite impressed with the craftsmanship. Ichigo told him that a friend of his made it. He didn't give Uta Uryu's name but said that the Quincy had always had a gift for sewing and fine detail. That was enough to satisfy Uta and he left soon after.

He never had the chance to really talk to Ryoko. She was hanging around but there was just so much going on that she was just sort of cast to the side. He'd find some way to meet up with her before he left town. He had to talk to her. It would be rude not to and he would just like to talk to her, period. She did seem happy to see him and Hinami getting along. She was rather concerned about Kaneki. She would ask Ichigo a few questions and he would give her subtle nods or whispers. Yoshimura had noticed it somewhat but drew no attention to it. Ryoko wasn't quite yet ready to let Hinami know she was still around and this clearly wasn't the time to try. Ichigo stayed for about 2 hours before he left to go fetch Tsume and return to the ramshackle house.

He hated that he could only lay on his back or right side. There was nothing he could do about his horn. He couldn't break as it would just grow back in no time. He tried to nestle down a little more and pulled the covers to just over his nose. He didn't need to worry about all this. He really just needed to sleep. He was going home tomorrow. He did his part and he didn't need to get involved with Kaneki, Yoshimura, and the others. He ran the risk of being caught if he hung around any longer. He did his part as requested. He closed his eyes as he tried to get some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Akane sat in her hospital bed as she was questioned by CCG researchers about what she saw last night. She was covered in a few bandages from her head to foot. Her back with in a brace and her left arm hanging in a light gray sling. She was only getting more and more aggravated with the men questioning her. She already had to share the room with 2 other women. The room was small enough as it was without it having about 5 more people in there asking them all sorts of questions. Her temper was about at its limit. She needed to rest but clearly that wasn't going to happen. The CCG wanted a full account as to what happened between her and the devil.

"I keep telling you idiots that I don't know," she yelled at them. "You have that footage to look at. Stop hounding me for information! I told you all that I know and you're only pissing me off!"

"We do apologize, Investigator Hayashi, really, but we need your own personal firsthand account of this creature you call a devil," the man said, looking down at his small tablet and scribbled something down with stylist. "I know this isn't the greatest time to give your account but we need what we can get before it fades."

"The only thing that's fading is my patience. Look, people, I'm in pain, I'm tired, and at this point I don't give a rat ass about that bastard," she snapped at them, ripping the tablet from the man's hand with her good arm and threatened to throw it across the room. "I will break this damn thing if you don't get your shit and get out. I need rest and the others do to! Have some consideration for the injured!"

"Investigator, please calm down! There is no need for this," another man said, reaching for the tablet but she moved it out of his reach. "Please, don't make any trouble for us!"

"Leave! Get out," she hissed at them. "Let me and the others rest in peace for a while! This is nothing but harassment as far as I am concerned!"

"If you'd just cooperate we will be out of your hair quickly. Now just give that tablet back," the man demanded only to have her tuck the small tablet up under her hospital gown.

"Try getting it now. I dare you," she growled as the three mean looked at each other and then back at her. "I may only have good arm but I warn you now I still have two good legs and I know where to kick!"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be! Hand over that tablet right now!"

"No! This is a hospital not an interrogation room. You need to understand we marched into hell last night. Get that through your thick skulls. Yes, I understand you want information but your bedside-manner is deplorable. I've given you all the information that I can remember. Everything else is on that camera. Get your damn answers from that and leave me alone!"

The three men stood up and looked down at her. Clearly she was not going to cooperate anymore. They straightened their suits and started to gather their belongings. She finally handed them back the small tablet. They snatched it and promptly left. The other two men did the same, finally leaving the other women in peace. All three sighed in relief and leaned back into their beds.

"Thank you," one of the women breathed. "I thought they would never leave."

"They'll be back…" the second one grumbled.

"At least we'll have some peace hopefully for a little while," Akane adjust her sling and closed her eyes. "They were getting on my last nerve."

"Well, you are a hot item right now. You were the only one to truly face down that _thing_. The others he went after he just sort of knocked them back from what I understand," the first woman said, scratching the bandage on her head. "This thing is annoying. Ow!"

"Don't pick at it, Kaede," the second women ordered. "Tell a nurse to come look at it. You don't want to reopen that wound."

"This better not have latex in it," Kaede picked at the bandage's edge. "I'm allergic to that crap. Am I getting a rash, Sayako? "

"Just tell a damn nurse and stop complaining about it," Sayako woman snapped. "Stop picking at it! They'll fix it for you if you tell them."

The room fell silent for a moment or two. There was quite a lot of noise coming from the hall. The hospital was packed and people were being shipped to other hospitals and clinics to make room. The hospital was well over capacity. Akane tried to drown out the noise. She really had nothing else left to tell them. She gave them all that she could. But given that he was something new they wanted as much info as they could get. She understood that but they wouldn't give up even after she told them everything. Some questions even started to float over to Incognito as the two had some similarities. She really had enough of those damn devils. She didn't want to hear about them anymore.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to bother you, Investigator Hayashi, but I was wondering if you could explain to me why—"

"Oh, go to hell," Akane snapped, opening her eyes and sat up in a huff. "I'm tired of you damn bastards asking me shit that I've—Oh, dear…"

She turned as white as a sheet as she looked across the room at Arima Kisho standing in the doorway. He didn't look happy given her rather blunt and vulgar response. All three women seemed to be holding their breath as he stepped a little more into the room. Oh, good grief what had she done? Maybe she could blame her temper on the meds. It happened sometimes. She knew she screwed up big time. She was in a little bit of a cold sweat as he moved towards her bed. She was liable to get suspended or possibly fired for that lovely little tirade.

"I think I got the answer to my question. I wanted to know why some of my men were pretty much forced out of your room. I clearly see the issue," he said, putting his hands on the bed's guardrails.

"Special Investigator Arima Kisho, sir," all three women quickly bowed their heads.

He acknowledged them with a small nod before turning his focus solely on Akane.

"Investigator Hayashi, I understand you are tired and not in the best of moods. However, you are the only one to truly face down both Incognito and this new devil from the raid. Your information is highly valuable to us and we can't have you hindering our investigation because you are having a childish temper tantrum."

"I'm s-sorry, sir," she kept her head down. "I'll keep my t-temper in better check from now on."

"You've always been rather ill tempered if I remember correctly," he said flatly. "This isn't the first time you've snapped at your superiors. Sometimes it's been over minor things."

"I really do apologize. I don't always think before I speak," she bowed her head down a little more. _I'm so screwed. I don't think I can recover from this. I'm so damn stupid! I didn't even look before I opened my mouth! I am so fired for this!_

"Uh, Special Investor Arima, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but… Hayashi hasn't had much luck here as of late," the Kaede weakly spoke up.

"Yeah, she lost her eye not that long ago the Rabbit not to mention her partner Kurosaki Ichigo. She's really not doing so well," Sayako added.

He turned to look at her roommates before turning back to look at her. She still had her head down, her body trembling a little.

"You also lost Kurosaki's quinque to that devil as well," Arima said, digging in a little salt as she folded in on herself. "I'm not quite sure if this is a coincidence but only you, Mado, and Amon seemed to be the ones most involved with these creatures. Why is it just you three?"

"I don't know, sir…" she said, almost speaking into her bedsheets.

"I see. Whether you like it or not right now you are a VIP so to speak. I know all this questioning is monotonous and downright irritating but we need to get what we can. If these devils truly are a new species, and just not some anomaly, we need to know more about them in order to combat them," Arima said, pulling his hands from the guardrails. "I know tensions are high right now and I will give you a reprieve from questioning. Just keep in mind not to hinder an investigation like this again. If they start getting on your nerves ask for me or another supervisor to have them leave. Do not force them out of the room."

"I understand, sir…"

There was a small quiet pause after that. Only the sounds from the hall could be heard in the room and the hum of window heating unit. Arima drew in a breath and let it back out.

"Perhaps I got a little hasty myself mentioning Kurosaki's quinque the way I did… I understand that was a hard loss for you and I shouldn't have made that remark so blatantly," he said, pushing up his glasses. "Kurosaki—Hawk—was a strong and skilled investigator, along with being a good man. I give you my condolences and I pray that you make a full recovery, Hayashi."

"Th-thank you…"

He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sayako and Kaede turned to look back at Akane. She was still folded in half with her face buried in the covers and her good arm covering the back of her head, clinching her long red locks. She was trembling something fierce. Kaede cleared her throat.

"H-hey… At least you didn't get punished for that horrible comment," she said only to be shushed by Sayako. "What?"

"Leave her be," Sayako said, quietly. "She got punished."

"Huh? But I didn't notice him say anything about a suspicion or anything."

"Trust me on this, Kaede. Just leave her alone right now."

"Mmm… Okay…"

* * *

Amon sat in the hospital room with Mado. Mado like Akane had to share with two other men much to their disliking. The room here was tight. They were still looking for other hospitals to take in the over follow. There was more damage done than they had predicted. Nothing was ever straight forward with ghouls.

His arm was bandaged neatly and put in a makeshift sling of gauze. He wasn't critical and so they bandaged it until they could actually get to him. All that really needed to be done was to flush and stitch the wound. It was not a top priority and he was tossed to the side for the time being while medical staff dealt with more pressing issues.

Mado looked over the file Amon had made for him. The rifle the girl had been toting around was indeed one of the stolen rifles from the armory. Of course there was no Inoue Kimi employed current or past with the CCG anywhere. They had very little prints and no DNA samples they could find. Mado still felt that the girl might have been a ghoul up to something. He lightly chewed on the tip of his thumb. Amon seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

"Go home," Mado said, thumbing through the small file again.

"Mm, what?" Amon said, sitting up a little straighter.

"I said: go home. You are exhausted," Mado repeated and looked up at his partner. "You've done your job for today. There is no need for you to hang around this abysmal place. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sir, are you sure you'll be all right?" Amon asked and Mado snorted.

"Stop fretting over me. Arima and the others are questioning the hell out of people right now. Get out of here before they badgered you to death like the rest of us," Mado made a shoo gesture. "You saw that devil too. If they find you here you'll be stuck here for who knows how long."

"But shouldn't I talk to them too?" Amon asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh… Suit yourself," Mado shrugged, putting the papers up. "I got what I needed to know. I'll give them this when they make another round. I am very serious about you going home and getting some sleep. You look like hell."

"I feel like it, too. I guess I really do need to get some sleep," Amon got to his sore legs and grabbed the few items he came in with. "Call me if you need anything."

"What a mother hen," Mado snorted with a sarcastic grin.

"I hope they patch you up soon," Amon said, turning to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Do take care, Amon," Mado waved as Amon stepped out the door.

Amon hadn't made it far when he bumped into someone. A young blond girl was lightly knocked into the wall. The halls were so packed there was no room to move. People were constantly running into each other or tripping over things.

"I'm so sorry," Amon said, turning to face her. "I didn't mean to knock into you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she said, standing up straight and fixed her shirt.

She said nothing more as she ducked into the room he had just left. He scratched his head and went to look but decided against it. If Mado wasn't joking and CCG was being aggressive about their questioning he might want to keep moving. He really did some sleep and God only knows how long the questioning would take.

The whole of the CCG was going absolutely crazy about this devil creature that Hayashi fought and that he and Mado briefly encountered. He navigated his way through the cramped corridors. He remembered the devil's strange gold on black eyes, looking down at him as he grabbed that woman. They were just like the ones he saw back in the waterway with Incognito. They had a very different radiance about them compared to ghoul eyes. Amon never wanted to admit this to anyone but the devil's eyes looked so… Well, despite the startling color they looked human.

He didn't know how else to explain it. They were just human. He rubbed his sore neck as he quickly started down the stairs towards the ground floor. They didn't have that predatory glare of ghoul eyes. There was no malice or aggression found in them. If anything there was a sense of familiarity. That's what really ate at Amon. Not only where they similar to human eyes but that he felt like he knew the creature behind the mask; both Incognito and the other. This was something he was keeping to himself. He wasn't even going to tell Mado this. There are just some things that people keep to themselves that no one else can understand or that no one else needs to know about.

He opened the door to the ground level and walked down the short hall to the main lobby. Even here it was packed but not with patients, doctor, or nurses. Here stood the reporters, the families, and the police. The police along with some off the CCG had formed a line to keep reporters back and towards the main doors and away from the grieving families. The building was already over packed. This was well over the fire safety regulations.

Amon continued on down to another hall and with a little navigating down a few other it took him out to a parking deck. It was a much longer walk than going through the lobby but he wasn't about to get caught up in that. He stepped outside as the bright sunlight assaulted his tired eyes for a moment before adjusting. He thought about stopping at the office to pick up a few remaining items but there wasn't enough to worry about. He was already out of his battle gear and just wearing his usually suit and tie.

Amon drew in a breath of fresh city air and started towards the car. Sleep did sound really good. No doubt he'll be questioned sooner or later about what he saw. He crossed the street looking at the crowd around the front of the building. What a mess. The operation was a secret but the aftermath sure was not. He ducked back into the shadow of the parking deck and started toward the car. It was about 3 floors up.

Once at the car he tossed everything into the back seat and got in the driver's seat. It was the company car but as long as he didn't do anything stupid, report mechanical problems, report where he took the car, and kept up with the paperwork, they didn't care if you used it a couple of days for personal use. In town only of course. Not like Amon was going to do much with it. Home. Work. Hospital. Maybe a grocery store. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Mado was right. He did look like hell. He pinched the corners of his eyes before turning on the ignition to the car. Just what was going on with this world? Ghouls and now devils? It just was becoming more and more twisted, or so it seemed. Was it because he was seeing the world for what it truly was or was the world really becoming more depraved with time? No telling. He didn't need to think about this sort of thing right now. If he started that he would never get anything sleep.

* * *

Everyone arrived back at the rundown house around late afternoon. Ichigo was completely passed out on his cot. They kind of tiptoed around him as they congregated in the room. The group had arms full of souvenirs. There was a shopping district no too far where they were and decided to hit that up for their last day in town. They would have dinner and finish packing the rest of belongings. Only issue was all the gear they had stolen. What were they to do with it? They couldn't drop it back up off without really cleaning everything to not leave any trace.

They kept their chatter low as they talked excitingly about what they saw and bought. It would have been great if Ichigo could have gone with them and shown them around the city. This was a hard thought to process that even though he was there he couldn't hang out and go places with them. Ichigo was pretty much a prisoner of his own body. He didn't have any real freedom to do things openly now. Maybe that's why he brought everyone with him to Tokyo. This might be the last time they would ever do anything like this as a group.

That put a damper on their mood. They were enjoying themselves like this a school fieldtrip and it might be the last big event they do together, assuming something doesn't happen in Soul Society again. Hopefully something like that won't happen again. That was a sobering memory of just how far Aizen had gotten to succeeding with his plan. Ichigo risked everything in that gamble and it paid off while also losing everything. Then what little power he gained back years later wasn't the greatest payoff.

"I honestly feel bad for the guy, ya know?" Jinta said, munching on some fish crackers.

"I think we all do," Chad nodded. "This really isn't fair."

"Such is the cruel hand of fate, I am afraid. Although, Ichigo is persevering through it and taking it better than I thought," Urahara said, working on disassembling the spirit converter to pack away with Yoruichi's help. "He's not happy about it and I'm still having trouble finding something to subdue his hollow appearance. I hate to say it but it's not looking like he's going to be human ever again."

"You don't think he'll be…" Orihime gasped.

"Not at the rate things are going. I have tested several different things out on gigai modeled after him and none of which are satisfactory. It's not looking good," Urahara answered her. "I still don't have true knowledge of just how much of an impact this change will affect him in the long run. I don't know if he'll still age like an average human or if he'll have longevity like Yoruichi and myself. He might even evolve more with age. No doubt he will get stronger as he settles into his body better."

"He's stuck between worlds if you think about it. He's fallen into the cracks," Uryu spoke up, sitting down and examining the bloodied cloak in his hands. "He can't fit into either world. At least back in our teenage years he could switch between what world he wanted to be in to suit his needs. He has a spirit world form while existing in a living world body."

"Yeah, that really does suck since you put that way," Jinta sighed.

"It is indeed regrettable," Ururu nodded, looking solemnly at Ichigo. "I really don't like seeing him like this."

"None of us do," Chad said, leaning back in his seat. "We'll just have to do what we can to help him."

"He can't live vicariously through us either," Orihime sniffed. "That sounds like it would hurt worse."

"Um… Um… Ex-excuse me…"

A woman's voice? They all turned to the door to see a female spirit. She was covered in blood that looked like it came from a bad neck wound. She pulled at her braid hair, looking rather nervous to be there. Urahara stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"Ah, Mrs. Fueguchi. It's nice to see you again," Urahara smiled and took her hand. "You can come in. It's all right."

He led her into their little space as she looked around at everyone. She didn't know any of them and felt rather nervous. Of course she recognized Ichigo. He was completely passed out on his cot. He looked like he was sleeping like a rock. Given the night he had that seemed appropriate.

"Everyone this Fueguchi Ryoko. Hinami's mother," Urahara introduced her to the group.

"Shame we never ever got to meet your daughter," Yoruichi said, walking over to her. "I'm Shihoin Yoruichi you could say I'm Urahara's partner is crime."

She lazily hooked her elbow around the back of Urahara's neck. Fueguchi nodded at her.

"Good afternoon, I'm Ishida Uryu."

"Name's Hanakari Jinta."

"Tsumugiya Ururu, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Inoue Orihime."

"I am Yasutora Sado. Most call me Chad."

"Chad?" Ryoko blinked.

"Ichigo misread my name once in school. It stuck," he answered with a shrug.

"He's always been bad with names," Uryu groaned.

"O-oh, I see," she weakly laughed.

"Hey, no doubt you came to see Sleeping Beauty here. I'll wake him for you," Jinta said, standing up and closed the tiny gap between them. "Hey, Carrot—"

"Oh, no! You don't have to! You can just let him sleep," she quickly said as Jinta raise a red eyebrow. "He probably needs it. I'll just come back later."

"Hmm… Hey, Carrot Top, wake up," Jinta gave the cot a good kick. "You got company!"

"You don't have to do that!" Ryoko exclaimed as Ichigo sat up with a start not quite sure what just happened.

"Wh-what happed?" he asked, looking rather alert. "What's wrong?!"

"You got company," Jinta stated, stepping to the side to let Ichigo see her.

He rubbed a sleepy eye as he focused in on Ryoko. He sat up a little more, knocking off his covers. He was still very groggy and he didn't feel like getting to his feet just yet.

"H-hey, Ryoko. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you very much this morning," Ichigo yawned before grabbing his covers again wrapped them around his shoulders. "Cold. So you figured to look here from last time, huh?"

"It was the _logical_ choice. I didn't mean to wake you I was going to let you sleep some more," Ryoko said, looking over at Jinta.

"I'll get some more tonight. We don't leave until tomorrow morning," Ichigo said, rubbing his eye again. "I was going to try contacting to you tonight anyway."

"When everyone left to let Yoshimura get some rest he filled me in on some more news about Kaneki. Has he really changed that much?" she asked and Ichigo let a long sigh and nodded.

"I had the honor of meeting him when I was last here. I can tell you his demeanor has indeed changed and I don't feel for the best," Urahara said, taking his seat with the others.

"Yoshimura said the same pretty much. He fears Kaneki is going to go down a destructive path," Ryoko said, clinching her braid tightly.

"It sounded like that to us as well," Yoruichi said looking disappointed. "I think his heart is the right place but his head is somewhere off in left field."

"It's out of bounds," Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Still touchy about that brush off?" Yoruichi asked and Ichigo clicked his tongue and looked away from her. "Yes, you are."

"Well, that was a rather mean thing to say," Orihime almost pouted. "I know the situation wasn't… Great… But that really was mean. You just asked him a question."

"What did he say to you?" Ryoko asked, looking rather worried.

"I got a little snippy about him turning his back on Anteiku. I basically asked him why he was he leaving them when they came to save him. He bluntly told me that what he does was not of my concern and that my help was no longer needed," Ichigo snorted. "So I left, not wanting to start an argument given his current state of mind. Orihime here noted he wasn't looking so well asked if he needed help. He turned and bit at her too."

"You even moved to stand between them because you got worried for Orihime's safety," Urahara sighed. "For you to do that… That's not a good sign. You don't trust him."

"No, I don't and I truly hate to say that. I really do," Ichigo said, looking back over at Ryoko. "He was severely tortured by Yamori for who really knows how long. No telling what sort of tortures either. Yamori shattered his mind in the end. I'm almost positive Kaneki killed the bastard to escape on his own torment. Everything about him has changed. His body language, facial expression, attitude, personality, and even his hair turned as white as Toshiro's."

Ryoko just stared at him with her mouth hanging open a little. She slowly sat down on the floor so she wouldn't just out and out crumpled. This just couldn't be right. Kaneki would never do anything like this. Kaneki was kind and mild mannered. He was always polite and cheerful. She started to feel tears building in her eyes. This was not right. This shouldn't be happening.

"It's best to know now instead of seeing him without any warning at all," Urahara said. "Like Yoruichi said. His heart is in the right place but his mind is not going about it the right way. Given what I heard last night… He plans to fight and he really means to do it. I'm sure one of his targets will be the remnants of Aogiri Tree and there might be a few others as well."

"I would just leave him be," Chad spoke up. "Trying to stop him might make things worse. People could get hurt."

"And if he really does go down this path it's likely he's going to be detected your friends' radar down at the CCG," Uryu added, pointing at Ichigo. "From the way you're talking… I don't see him being very low-key about any of this. He's going to make a name for himself and it's not going to end well for anyone involved."

"I think that's what has Yoshimura on edge. I'm not overly familiar with how the ghoul law system works here," Ichigo said, turning to look at Fueguchi. "Every district is a little different depending on the ruling party. Ryoko, what are the dos and don'ts here?"

"Yoshimura he… He… Believes that if one ghoul turns that the rest shouldn't aid them," She said, looking a floor. "At least as far as Anteiku is concerned. I think it stretches a little farther than that as well."

"He doesn't want one bad apple ruining the bushel," Yoruichi said and Ryoko nodded. "I can see where he is coming from on that. He's thinking of the great good for near him and the community."

"A fuse has been lit and I don't think we're going to enjoy these particular fireworks," Urahara said, hanging his head a little. "Like Chad said it might be best to leave this alone. This really isn't our world so to speak. Ichigo, I know you might feel differently about all this…"

"No… I'm with you. I left the CCG and I fulfilled my promise so this shouldn't concern me anymore," Ichigo pulled his legs to his chest. "I'm supposed to be dead. I don't need to be hanging around here."

"So, you're not going to even try to reason with him?" Orihime asked as Ichigo turned to look at her. "You're just going to leave? I mean, I thought you said he was your friend."

"That's debatable now. I've never see him act like that before. That's not Kaneki," Ichigo grumbled. "This is a whole can of worm we shouldn't open. It's best to leave it be."

"So, you're going to come home with us?" Uryu asked.

"I promised dad I would," Ichigo replied. "There is nothing else here for me to do."

"You're not going to try and reason with him?" Ryoko asked, looking rather hurt and surprised. "Just tell him who you really are. He might listen to you then. You can't just leave with him about to throw his life away!"

"I can't do that. I'm dead, remember? I can't let anything slip. Trust me I thought about it a couple of times but that might cause more issues than fix them," Ichigo quickly answered almost a little snippy, balling his hands into fists. "I know it's not a pleasant choice but this doesn't concern me anymore. I pretty much tossed everything of that life into the river with that gigai. I would like to help but… This just isn't my place anymore."

"Mrs. Fueguchi… I hope you can understand why we aren't getting involved from now on," Urahara said as she ever so slightly nodded. "Kaneki has made his choice and we shouldn't meddle in it. It's a bitter pill to be sure."

"I'm really sorry, Ryoko, but we did our part," Ichigo said, looking away from her. "I just hate that we didn't get here sooner to stop this from happening."

The space grew quiet for a little while as everyone dwelled on their thoughts. Honestly, Ichigo would like to stay and help put Kaneki back on the right track. That, however, was going to take a long time and things might meltdown well before then. Kaneki went through a large mental and physical shock. It might take that same type of force to put him back right or it could drive him deeper into the darkness.

The CCG was no doubt in an uproar about Ichigo's appearance. If he stayed they may start a massive man hunt for him to see what makes him tick. Not something he would like to be a part of. Not only that but it could hurt his family as well. He couldn't let that happen. It was best to leave and hopefully not come back under worse conditions.

"Maybe he'll listen to you," Ichigo broke the silence. "He really looked up to you from what you told me. Perhaps, you can try your hand with him."

"Do you think he will?" she asked, wiping away a tear. "Do you think he'll listen to me?"

"It's an idea. It's up to you if you want to do it," Ichigo said, getting up and walked over to her and knelt down. "I doubt he'll come back to Anteiku so you may just have to go see him on your own through Hetare. Just keep in mind what we said. He might not snap at you like he did at me and Orihime but just be careful around him."

"It is worth a shot," Urahara shrugged.

"I'll just do what I can," she said with a small sniff.

"Who knows…? He might not be as bad as we think," Yoruichi offered. "It could have just been the moment talking. Maybe when things cool off he might start coming around."

"I hope that turns out to be the case," Ryoko said as Ichigo gave her a small hug.

"I highly doubt he'll get mad you," Ichigo said before pulling away and gave her a small wink and a smile. "Like Yoruichi said it could have been the moment talking."

"Right," she nodded as Ichigo stood and held out his hand.

She took it and got back to her feet. Hopefully, it really was the moment that really made Kaneki talk and think that way. She really wanted to see him and see if he really was like Ichigo and Urahara had said. She truly hoped that things would turn out better than what they were predicting.

* * *

Morning rolled around and before they left they all decided to get breakfast. Yoruichi and Uryu offered to get pick up the food so everyone else could finished packing. Ichigo gave them directions to a good eatery and pulled the menu up on a phone. Everyone had a look at the menu before Yoruichi wrote down their orders.

This was their last morning in Tokyo and they would go back to their normal lives tomorrow. So was life. Yoruichi and Uryu made the orders and waited. It took them a while given the usually morning rush. One order was wrong and they had to wait to get that fixed. Finally with everything in hand they started back to the old house. They would eat and get the truck loaded.

"I'm going to miss this place somewhat," Yoruichi said, turning a corner. "But it's going to feel good being back in Karakura."

"It was a rather odd vacation but it wasn't too bad," Uryu said, walking beside her. "I just hope everything turns out all right here."

"Yeah, maybe we were really reading too far into everything," Yoruichi shrug. "It might all blow over in a month or so."

"Hello, Ms. Kitty."

The pair stopped and looked to their left to see a man sitting on a bench. Yoruichi gave him a sassy grin and walked over to him. Uryu awkwardly followed her. What was going on? Did she know this guy?

"Morning, Uta," she said as he looked up at her from under his shades.

"Yes, morning," he said, getting to his feet and adjusted his black leather coat. "I thought I caught the scent of particular cat. What is all this?"

"We're just picking up breakfast before all of us head back to Karakura Town," Yoruichi said, holding up her bags.

"Karakura? I haven't heard of it. Wow, It looks like you're feeding a small army," he noted looking at her bags and her companion's.

Come to think of it. He never saw this one before.

"Close to it," she laughed. "Half of the group wasn't even utilized."

"One of the unutilized," Uryu grumbled.

"Oh? Well, don't sound so happy about it," Uta said, turning to look at him. "I'm Uta."

"I'm Ishida Uryu," Uryu half bowed. "Not to be rude but if we want to eat hot food we can't keep standing around."

"Yeah, you're right. You can come with us for a little ways if you don't have something else," she said and Uta shrugged.

"No, I'll come along," he said, falling in beside Uryu as they started moving again.

"So, Ishida? Are you one of these Espers, too?" Uta asked, looking Uryu up and down.

"I guess you can say that," Uryu said, looking at Uta out of the corner of his eye. "I'm a particular type. I'm a Quincey."

"A Quincey? Just what does a Quincey do?" Uta inquired.

"You see that cross on my wrist," Uryu said as Uta looked down at it. "I channel energy into it and I can form a bow and arrows out it. I can also do quite a few other things."

"Hmm… Well, that is interesting. The girl called Hime had quite an unusual gift too. A healer like from a video game," Uta mused, thinking back on it. "I was quite amazed with that. Just not as amazed as I was about, you, Ms. Kitty. I will not forget that for quite some time."

"I don't want to know what you did," Uryu sighed as they crossed the street and she playfully stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, I'm not going to ask. So, Uta, I take it you're a…"

Uta slipped down his shades before putting them back on. That answered that.

"So, what do you two do for a living?" Uta asked.

"I'm actually not employed and I haven't been for quite some time," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"With skills like yours?" Uta asked.

"By skills do you mean her woman/cat flash tease or her assassin training?" Uryu asked, getting knocked in the back of head.

"Assassin training?" Uta blinked. "You're an actual…?"

"Well, former. I do still use my abilities from time to time," she stated, giving Uryu an unhappy glare. "The other night being a fine example."

"I can see it now that it's been pointed out," Uta mused. "What about you, Ishida?"

"I'm an apprentice at a men's tailor shop. I'm thinking of going back to school to be an MD," Uryu said, as they cut another corner. The old house now in few at a distance.

"I'm sure that'll impress your father," Yoruichi said and Uryu clicked his tongue.

"I have yet to fully impress that man," Uryu snorted, picking up his pace.

"He doesn't hate you," Yoruichi said.

"I know he doesn't. We just never really got along," Uryu grumbled.

"Ishida…? By chance did you sew that lovely cloak that Shiro wore?" Uta asked as Uryu turned to look at him.

"Yes, I made that," Uryu nodded.

"Shiro never dropped your name but I was very impressed with your seams and stitch work," Uta said, reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Uryu. "This is my business card. I'm run a mask shop called HySy ArtMask Studios."

"I think I have a pretty good idea what and who you cater to," Uryu said, looking down at the card.

"I do have some colorful clientele, this is true," Uta nodded. "By chance do you have any other samples of your work on you?"

"Why?" Uryu asked, looking a little suspicious.

"I just want to see what else you can do," Uta said with a shrug. "Artists admire other artists. Like I said I was very impressed."

"I really didn't bring anything with me but a small sewing kit," Uryu said as they stopped just outside of the house.

"Nice place," Uta said, looking up the abandoned house. "Could use some paint, a new roof, a good gardener. Maybe a bulldozer."

"Hmhmhm! It's seen better days," Yoruichi said, looking up at the house as well. "It's not great by any means but it severed its purpose well enough. I'm afraid this is where we leave you, Uta."

"That's fine. It was nice talking to you again and it was nice to meet you, Ishida," Uta bowed lightly to both of them. "I hope your trip back home goes well."

"Thank you," Yoruichi said as she started to work through warped gate.

"Oh, Ishida, can I talk to you for a moment longer?" Uta said as Uryu turned to look at him.

"I'll take your bags," Yoruichi said, reaching through the bars.

Uryu slipped her the bags and she headed on inside. The Quincey turned to face the ghoul. What did he want? Yoruichi seemed to be comfortable enough with him. Uryu pulled his coat close as a small wind picked up. Uta smiled a bit.

"Ishida, might I offer you a proposition?"

* * *

Uryu arrived quite a few minutes later. They had covered his food box with some clothes hoping to keep it somewhat warm. Yoruichi, Ichigo, and the others wanted to know what Uta wanted to talk to him about. Uryu unburied his food and sat down to eat. It was just over lukewarm.

"So, what did Uta want?" Yoruichi asked, closing up her empty box. "You spoke with him for quite a while."

"Well… Apparently he liked that cloak I made for Ichigo so much that he gave me a job offer if I wanted it."

You could hear a pin job in the house. Uryu awkwardly turned to his food.

"You're serious?" Ichigo asked and Uryu nodded. "What did you say?"

"I would think on it. He told me that the offer would remain open for a while should I decided to act on it," Uryu answered, starting to eat. "He runs a specially mask shop which caters mostly to ghouls."

"That might be a little… Ehh?" Urahara hummed.

"I told him the same thing. He said if he got some of his less than pleasant clients that he would ask me to go to the back," Uryu said, poking his food. "However, the pay will be a lot better than what I'm making at the tailor shop and he'll teach me some new techniques on working with leather."

"But that also means if you take the job you'll have to move here," Orihime said, looking hurt.

"I haven't agreed to anything. It might be too much of a hassle to even attempt," Uryu said, looking over at her.

"I'll tell you now, moving from Karakura to Tokyo was actually a little terrifying and a completely different atmosphere. It's different than if you're just visiting," Ichigo said, brushing some crumbs off his lap. "I didn't like it too much at first. It took some real time to adjust."

"Well, shoot it down some more, why don't you?" Uryu snorted.

"I'm just speaking from experience," Ichigo answered quickly.

"Would you actually take it if everything was in order?" Chad asked.

"Maybe… I don't know. I would like to work in at shop like that. It think would be interesting but it's the clients I'm a little on the fence about," Uryu sighed. "Not to mention my would-be employer."

"What's to worry about? You're a Quincey for crying out loud," Jinta snapped. "I'd be more scared of hollows and rogue shinigami than a ghoul."

"You're no average person he is right about that," Chad stated.

"Look, I haven't said yes or no. I'm not going to make that kind of choice on a complete whim," Uryu snapped. "It was an offer, nothing more. I'll think on it but I'm leaning more towards no. I really want to go back to school to become a doctor. I just don't know."

"I think you would be good at it," Ururu spoke up. "Maybe you should try to open your own shop one day."

"I thought about it… I'm not too business savvy and that takes time and money to achieve," Uryu sighed, pushing up his glass before closing the food box. "I'll save the rest of this for later."

"Well, since you're finished eating. I'll go get the truck and bring it around," Urahara said, getting to his feet and dug the keys out of his coat pocket. "Start taking everything towards the exit. We need to make this short and sweet."

Everyone got up and quickly started to gather the last of their things and bring them towards the exit. Ichigo and Urahara had taken care of the remaining CCG gear last night. They dumped the guns, armor, and so on out into the bay. It would be the best place for them. They couldn't return it that was for sure.

A few minutes later Urahara brought the truck around and set up a barrier to hide their movements from the locals. They quickly started to load up and truck and strap everything down. Everything was loaded and secured in less than 20 minutes. They did one last walk through of the house to make sure nothing of theirs was left behind. Finding nothing they got back into the truck.

This was going to be a long trip home but a welcomed one. They could only hope for the best with Kaneki, Yoshimura, Ryoko, and the others. With luck things might work out on their own without much trouble after all. Ichigo could only pray that Kaneki wouldn't do something stupid. He didn't want to learn Kaneki was on the receiving end of an investigator's quinque. That thought alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

(One week later)

The blinds were closed and the lights were turned off in the expansive office. As projector was turned on, hitting a screen with a solid blue light. It had been a week since the Aogiri Tree raid and it was time to discuss a certain issue.

Several different people sat in the darkness all looking up at the screen as the computer attached to projector finished booted up. The research had been done and the information compiled ready to be presented. Tid bits of this devil had been circulating around the CCG all week and now everything was ready.

"Thank you all for coming. I would like to make something very clear before we begin," Marude said, looking at everyone highlighted by the reflected screen light. "This stays here with us and the higher ups only. Don't feed the rumor factor more than it is. This does not need to get out into the public either. I don't I have to tell you what we're all here to discuss so let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

Marude clicked on a folder to open it before clicking on a file. A still frame of the devil was on the screen. He opened a few more different still frames and lined up the windows. Those that hadn't seen the pictures yet were a little taken aback by him. Even in the pictures he had a certain presents about him that was chilling to look at.

"Meet our newest enemy. Investigator Hayashi here had the misfortune of fighting that nasty thing one on one. She even coined the name for this monster; a devil. We are calling him the Horned Phoenix. Lovely bastard, isn't he?"

(A/N So tired. I stayed up way too late for this crap. So here you go. I'm still working on my comic book. It's taking me a while to work on. But I will get up sooner or later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.)

Millie M. Banshee


	19. Revelations

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 17

Revelations

(A/N So in the manga there is this lovely 6 month time skip. I'm going to play around with that lost time and insert my own story pieces. Woot! I'll have free run for a little while! This should be interesting.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

Marude clicked on a folder to open it before clicking on a file. A still frame of the devil was on the screen. He opened a few more different still frames and lined up the windows. Those that hadn't seen the pictures yet were a little taken aback by him. Even in the pictures he had a certain presents about him that was chilling to look at.

"Meet our newest enemy. Investigator Hayashi here had the misfortune of fighting that nasty thing one on one. She even coined the name for this monster; a devil. We are calling him the Horned Phoenix. Lovely bastard, isn't he?"

* * *

(Present)

Marude left the pictures up but move them over to the other side of the screen.

"His ID number D002. Now you might be wondering why D002? After some digging around we believe that Incognito might be the first actual devil to make himself known to the CCG. Hayashi along with Mado and Amon also had contact when Incognito when he first appeared before he suddenly disappeared. So of course Incognito will be given the D001 number."

"How are we sure that Incognito is also a devil?" Kuroiwa spoke up.

"I'll get to that in a bit. This here a computer generated model created from the information from Mado, Hayashi, and Amon's firsthand accounts. Does this look accurate to you three?" Marude asked as they nodded. "Good, good. Now let's start with a timeline. When the first devil appeared, Incognito first targeted you, Investigator Mado. Would like to summarize your side of the story?" Marude asked as Mado got to his feet.

"Hm, well, I recall I went to that waterway on false information given to me by the Rabbit and a little friend of hers. On a hunch I decided to stay behind to have a look around on my own. I caught the scent of something foul and called out to its owner. Bastard blindsided me out of nowhere. I recovered and pulled out my now stolen quinque, Fueguchi 1. He then actually started to plead with me to spare the Daughter ghoul. I of course refused and then preceded attack him. He seemed to have a strange familiarity with my quinque and started to advance on me. He managed to get close to me and pulled out a black bokken. He brought that piece of junk down on my shoulder, knocking me to the ground. Once again he tried to reason with me to spare that ghoul-child's life. Once again I refused and continued with my assault. I managed to nick his arm only. I drove him back but not for long. He… I don't know what he did but he was one second in front of me and then next dead behind. I barely had time to see him when he struck me in the head with his little toy. The next thing I remember was some cops trying to wake me as an ambulance arrived. They said he tried to make off with my quinque then but never got the chance."

"And that was your full encounter with him?" Marude asked Mado glared at him. "He sounds like he made quick work of you. Not getting too old, are you?"

"Don't start, Marude," Mado hissed as he sat back down between Amon and Akane. "He wasn't something I was expecting."

"Face one of them down and you'll think differently, Sir," Akane added also glaring Marude.

"Ah, yes, Hayashi. You seemed to have the most luck with these devils. It is your turn to tell your part of the story after all," Marude said, half pointing at her.

She got to her feet and adjusted her sling.

"The following day, under Mado's instructions I set out the hand of ghoul 723 as bait. Ghoul 723 is of course is the girl's mother. My partner that night was Amon. Mado was in hospital and my partner—he uh—he was on sick leave at the time. I managed to draw in not only the Daughter Ghoul but the Rabbit as well. They both led me down into a tunnel where it would be hard to use Fueguchi 1. Mado also allowed me to use Fueguchi 2, which was a little more suited for the space. The Rabbit was doing everything in her power to safeguard the Daughter. I had the upper hand and went to shoot the Rabbit when instead I was—like Mado—blindsided by Incognito. He restrained me and started to pull out of my hidden weapons and drop them out into the water.

"Also like Mado he started going on about leaving the Daughter Ghoul alone. He also turned on the Rabbit and started to preach to her as well about not killing others. He had a whole philosophy that neither the Rabbit or I cared for. I didn't want to hear it anymore so I quickly started fighting both of them at once. Crazier still he seemed to be safeguarding me from the Rabbit and the Rabbit from me. Yet he was trying to subdue me as well. He wanted to play peace keeper between us. He still wasn't using any sort of kagune, just that black bokken, which I had found odd. Like Mado described his speed made it seem like he could almost teleport. He's faster than an Ukaku and the Rabbit is an Ukaku for comparison.

"I ended up being on the defense as I was be bombarded so much. I had forgotten about the Daughter Ghoul during the assault. I turned in time to spot her ready to attack me. The girl I learned was a chimera and it threw me off. My focus was now on her. I heard the Rabbit call out and I turned to face her. She took my eye at that moment. Incognito managed to grab her in time to keep her from actually tearing my head off my shoulders. I'm sketchy on the finer details but he kept her away from me and talked her into leaving with the girl."

"And this is your full account of your fight with Incognito?" Marude asked as Akane nodded.

"That's what I can remember, yes," she nodded, fighting the urge to snap at him. "I just remember Amon coming to help not long after."

"Ah, yes, Amon, you finished out this whole encounter, didn't you?" Marude drawled as Akane sat down and Amon got to his feet. "Care to share your thoughts?"

"Well… I had just finished fighting Eyepatch when I heard Hayashi screaming in the tunnel. I rushed in to see her holding her head and it was bleeding badly. Incognito was starting to make off with Mado's quinque. I confronted him thinking that Incognito did all the fighting on his own at first and took her eye. He lied that he did to give the Rabbit and the Daughter time to run. I had my quinque broken while dealing with Eyepatch and so I was unarmed. I still tried to keep him from leaving the tunnel. He pushed me back and told me to stay down. He noted that I was injured from prior and stated that I was in no condition to fight. It was around that time I noticed his eyes. They were gold on black like up there on the screen with the Horned Phoenix. They looked just like that. I called him out on it and he vanished in a flash taking both quinque with him. I quickly ran to Hayashi to see what was wrong and if there was something I could do. I then called for help and had her transported to the hospital."

"Yes, you were the one to report that Incognito had yellow eyes, not red. The reception to that was mixed, was it not?" Marude asked and Amon nodded.

"Yes, I was somewhat criticized. People thought that maybe I just didn't see Incognito's eyes right through the mask," Amon stated flatly. "Or that there might have even been a filter on the mask's lenses."

"So you're saying those eyes looked like this?" Marude enlarged a picture of the Horned Phoenix's face.

"Yes. Exactly like that," Amon confirmed.

"But neither Mado and Akane reported the same eyes when they were dealing with Incognito," Marude stated as Amon adjusted jaw. "Why did you notice them?"

"I don't know, sir. I just did," Amon answered. "He didn't seem too happy at the idea that I saw them either. It was right after that he ran. As far as I know Incognito was never seen again."

"Neither have my two quinque that he stole. There's no telling that he did with them. He most likely has them stashed somewhere or they're rotting somewhere in some trash heap," Mado hissed under his breath, giving Akane a nasty glare.

"So… Look at your notes, please. Incognito is clearly a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, he has advanced sword training, he has enhanced strength, speed that's faster than ghouls, knowledge of quinque techniques, and does not have a kagune."

"That's what bothers me. The fact that Incognito knows quinque techniques. He must have had encounters with several investigators prior but I find it odd he was never reported before," Shinohara spoke up. "No doubt the Horned Phoenix must also have the same knowledge. When Kuroiwa and I fought the Owl my quinque suit, Atara, started to overtake me. Without warning the Horned Phoenix appeared and with great accuracy sliced my suit open destroying the power supply before tearing the back off me but at time Tsume was with him. He used that other shadow blade of his but he wielded like a quinque. He and the Owl then made off together out the windows. Ultimately he saved me from what might have been server injury."

"Yes, it happened so fast none of us really registered what happened until after the fact," Kuroiwa nodded. "So it seems both Incognito and the Horned Phoenix have some parallel skills from what I'm looking at on these papers. Both are hand-to-hand fighters, both have advance sword training, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and few others. But they do diverge off after a certain point."

"From what Hayashi has explained in her reports the Horned Phoenix was far stronger. Isn't that correct?" Arima asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes. He was certainly stronger than Incognito. I know he was holding back despite what he did to me. He wasn't really overly aggressive believe it or not. I had to push a few buttons and truly threaten him," she explained. "He seemed to be preoccupied with something before we crossed paths. Despite everything he could do he is still a little incompetent. He put me into a maneuver and then blanked out halfway through."

"Yes, I saw that on the video when it was still being analyzed. I found it odd but I think we've all had one of those moments whether we chose to acknowledge them or not," Arima gave a small smile from amusement. "However, blanking out in the middle of a fight is not something that should happen. If we find that this is a common issue with him we could easily exploit that flaw."

"I doubt he'll do that again. I think it was a fluke," Hirako added, sitting beside Arima.

"Most likely but it never hurts to point it out," Arima said, leaning back in his seat. "We don't know much about Incognito and the Horned Phoenix. For the most part we have barely scraped the surface with them. It would make sense for us to use what we have against them."

"Ahem… Can I have your eyes back up here," Marude said, clearing his throat. "Like what I was getting at there are a great deal of parallels with both Incognito and the Horned Phoenix but let's get to this fascinating issue."

Marude pulled up a picture and some video clips. He hovered his mouse pointer over the play button of one of the videos.

"Can someone explain this?" he clicked on the button and everyone turned their attention to the screen.

" **Well, are you just going to just stand there**?" _A single shot pistol was in view and pointed at Horned Phoenix._ **"You'll make it a lot easier on the both of us if you do."**

" **I'm not… Going to do that,"** _he answered_. **"I-I would prefer n-not to fight a woman."**

" **Your chivalry is wasted, monster,"** _she pulled the trigger._

 _The small gun was fired right at him. There was the sound of a ricochet. He was holding something but it barely showed in the footage. There was like a very faint dark disturbance right in front him. It was little funky to focus on._

" **How did you…?"** _her voice rang out as he swung his arm down and the strange disturbance cut into the cold concrete._ **"What the hell… Is that…?"**

" **My weapon… I don't have a kagune** _ **,"**_ _he answered picking it back up and held it out in front, pointing it at her and the camera._

" **You don't have a… So you're saying that you're not a…?"**

" **I am not… Ugh…Seems—seems to be a big m-misconception around h-here. Mmm** _…"_

The video finished playing and he turned to face the others.

"Just what is that?" Marude snapped looking between Akane and Shinhara with a finger aimed at the screen. "Both of you encountered that strange blade and I want you to explain it."

"I would like to explain it but I don't have an answer. Like I stated prior it was that blade that cut into my quinque suit," Shinohara stated, looking up at the still frame on the screen.

"I have no idea either. Obviously it's a weapon he can just manifest at will. That's all I can tell you," Akane answered almost bitterly. "Incognito did not produce such a weapon when we faced each other. That's why I'm stating he's that much stronger."

"So, could there be a difference in strength ratings like we see in ghouls? Like Incognito was maybe like a B rank and The Horn Phoenix is like an S-," Amon spoke up, looking at the papers in front of him. "That's just an idea of course."

"Now that could very well be possible," Shinohara nodded. "We really know nothing of them. So they may very well come in varying strength ratings. Of course with the change in ratings that mean more abilities, which is clearly what we're seeing."

"We really have no idea just how stronger the Horned Phoenix actually is. That's not a good unknown factor. Hayashi said he was holding back so there is no way of knowing until we can draw out his full potential," Arima said, plainly. "Given what I've seen, if we have to rank them I would give them a slightly higher rank that what you suggested, Amon. I would at least say an A rank for Incognito and possibly an S+ for the Horned Pheonix given the struggle Investigator Hayashi went through. It was documented that the devil was even drugged with a sedative and still managed to overpower her. At full strength he may be even be SS."

"He sounds like fun the more I hear about him," Juzo spoke up leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. "I wonder what it'll be like to fight one. I bet it's nothing like a ghoul."

"It's not," Akane answered.

"Feet down. That's being rude," Shinohara ordered, pushing the slipper glad feet to the floor.

"So what is it really like?! Is it as fun as it looked?!" Juzo attention was on her.

"No," she snapped.

"Haha! I think you're lying! I wouldn't mind having a go at him just once," Juzo grinned. "I wonder when he'll show up again! I hope it's sometime soon. I wouldn't even mind going after this Incognito thing!"

"Juzo, this is not the time," Shinohara said, looking at his subordinate. "Please, be still and behave."

"Okay… Okay…" he snorted.

"Marude, what else can he do that sets him apart from Incognito?" Hirako asked, looking at the man at the front of the room. "I know there are still quite a few more key points that need to be put on the table."

"Oh, yes, there are quite a few in fact," Marude said almost sounding bitter because people kept cutting off his presentation. "Not only can his blade just be manifested at will but it can produce some sort of unknown energy blast. That energy blast also renders the items it hits into some strange sort of white sand. I have some here."

He reached under the table into his bag and pulled out a sample. He helped up the small jar.

"We have yet to identify what this sand is made of. It's cool to the touch and it cannot be heated, mixed with water or other fluids, other sands, or even other materials, period," he handed the jar to Arima to look at first. "Under the microscope the grains are actually crystal clear and don't have any defined shape. Also because we can't get it to mix with anything we can't isolate what it is made of."

The sealed jar got passed around the room with people studying it. Juzo wanted to open it but Shinohara took it from him. The jar got passed back to Marude and he put it back away in the bag.

"So this 'sand' can't be mix with anything at all?" Amon asked and Marude nodded his head.

"We've tried everything imaginable. It does, however, have an unusual energy signature that we've detected but it's very small," Marude answered. "We've collected all that we can from the site so none of it will fall into the wrong hands. It's been sent out to other labs for farther testing.

"Just imagine if he used that attack on living people," Mado spoke up, knitting his fingers together and set them on the table. "It would be devastating. He really is some sort of devil."

"Before we get too far let me point something else out," Marude said, clicking on another video. "That sword isn't the only thing that he can produce that is energy based."

There was a video clip showing the Horned Phoenix holding up a red glowing hand and pulled it back before throwing the blast at Akane. It was clear she fell over backwards at the blast zoomed over her. It missed of course and there was an explosion off camera. The fact the he could even produce a blast from his hands was even more terrifying.

"Of course there's that," Marude said, scrolling back and played it again.

"I could feel the heat come off that and I think my heart skipped at the moment," Akane stated. "I have never seen anything that."

"None of us have. I have noticed most his attacks are energy based. Clearly that is nothing a ghoul can do. Certain Ukaku have kagune that have an energy likeness but it's still a physical organ," Arima sighed, pushing up his glasses. "He can manifest a phantom sword, release an energy blast from that, and then release energy orbs from his bare hands. His physical appearance isn't human from what I can see. Incognito took great lengths to hide his body most likely for the same reason. That his body isn't natural."

"Perhaps he really is a devil. What he does should not be physically possible," Hirako said, looking up at the large projection screen. "He should not exist, I think."

"Perhaps, they are something more than we can fathom. Let's say they are something straight out the Twilight Zone how do we handle this in the long run?" Kuroiwa asked, looking up at Marude.

"I personally think we should handle them just like any other ghoul," Mado snorted. "Regardless of what they can do they can still be injured by quinque and they can be affect by drugs. They aren't all powerful. They have weaknesses just like ghouls."

"As true as that is, they are still something beyond our comprehension," Shinohara breathed, knocking Juzo's feet off the table again. "They honestly should not exist in this world no matter how one looks at it. Perhaps they are some sort of anomaly and they aren't actually a new species. Like some sort of mutant, let's say."

"A mutant? Like those from the movies and anime?!" Yuzu asked, looking around at those in the room. "So those can exist? I thought that was just all make-believe. Oh, neat! I'm liking these devils more and more! Hahaha!"

"This is just speculation of course. We can't confirm that," Shinohara said, turning to look at him. "It was just an idea."

"Well… There is this new data…" Marude said, handing out another paper before opening another file. "This is the same as the paper I just handed out."

He scrolled up a little way on the file and then highlighted an area.

"This is the blood work we just receive last night," Marude said, looking at the screen. "Of course these samples were taken from the Horned Phoenix."

"You've got to be kidding," Amon gaped, looking at the screen and then down at his papers.

"Hold on, you're telling us that this creature is closely related to humans?" Mado spat out, looking disgusted. "This has to be some sort error."

"Huh, I wish that was true. They did the testing on three different samples and they all came out the same," Marude snorted. "Mutant might not be so fetched but it still doesn't explain a damn thing. His are RC levels are well within the normal range and regrettably he is very close to human and quite a distance away from being a ghoul."

"So he's like some super powered cousin of ours? That is something I was not expecting. Too bad we don't have any samples from Incognito to compare this to. I would like to have seen how they compared," Arima said, slowly reading over everything.

"Ew much! Look here. It says that they are so close to our DNA that they could even reproduce with us," Akane said point at a line on her paper..

"Are you serious?" Amon asked, turning to the same page. "Yes, it does say that. So they really could be some sort of human branch off? But why are they appearing now? Why haven't there been others? There are no reports from citizens or law enforcement. They have only been reported by the CCG. Why make themselves only known to us? I don't understand that."

"Well, one thing is clear. These devils are involved with ghouls. We deal with ghouls so I would assume we would have the most contact with them," Hirako pointed out. "But it is true that they have not been reported by anyone else but by the CCG. When encountered they have particular agendas that they are following. I highly doubt we'll see them on a whim."

"You're right. Incognito's purpose was to protect the Daughter Ghoul. We still aren't sure as to why the Horned Phoenix was at the Aogiri Tree Raid but no doubt he was there for a reason," Arima said. "They don't show up regularly but I have taken note of this. It seems those with the most contact with these creatures have been Hayashi, Mado, and Amon. Mado, you and Amon reported confronting a young woman under an assumed name of Inoue Kimi. When questioning her, the Horned Phoenix grabbed her from the window and took off with her."'

Mado cleared his throat.

"Yes, her… She looked to be in her late twenties or so. Long, light auburn hair and quite busty. Amon was talking to her when I arrived. I took notice that she was very nervous and that her uniform looked damn near spotless," Mado called back. "On a hunched I walked over to her rifle. Barrel was ice cold and there was no smell of fresh gunpowder. I decided to interrogate her myself but before I could really get started the Horned Phoenix appeared behind her, standing on the windowsill. He snatched her up before Amon and I could do too much. Amon ran her information and of course there was no Inoue Kimi and the serial number on the rifle matched one of the stolen from the armory. I heard rumor that they found another one of the stolen rifles but it was quite mangled."

"It was pretty much snapped in half," Marude nodded. "Still no real fingerprints found. Whoever these people were they knew what they were doing and that is what is bugging the hell out of me."

"That brings to question how _did_ they know? They knew where and how to get into the armory without being detected. They even knew what equipment to grab. We know that it was seven of each item stolen. So no doubt there was a group of seven people running around with our gear," Kuroiwa pointed. "So far this Inoue Kimi was the only one reported. There is no telling how many were actually involved in the raid or what their actual purpose was."

"Oh! Oh, so then this Inoue person was working with this Phoenix guy, right? Because she got snatched! I just remembered something said from earlier," Juzo said, rocking back and forth in his chair. "This Phoenix thing knows how use quinque and only shows up around us. So what if he is actually hiding in the CCG and can switch on and off his powers like they show in the movies? Like he has a secret identity."

Everyone just stared at him as he happily rocked back and forth with a large grin. Could that be possible? They looked around at each other. Thinking on it… That filled in some holes. That also brought up questions of Incognito and his own abilities. Akane bit her lip as she racked her brain.

"It was different but…" Akane mumbled.

"What?" Arima turned to look at her.

"Both Incognito and the Horned Phoenix had different fighting styles but there were still some parallels. Looking back it…" she said, looking a little confused. "Some of those skills are only taught and practiced by investigators."

"That would explain their knowledge of quinque techniques! Not to mention why they steal any quinque they can get their grubby hands on," Mado slammed his hands down on the table. "Incognito hid himself so completely because he didn't want to be found out by us! The very people he works with!"

"That might be why he ran when I called him out on his eyes," Amon spoke up. "We have to also take into account that Incognito did save Hayashi from being killed that night. When he faced me he told me to stand down because he saw I was wounded. He was worried about my well-being and didn't want to fight me until I forced him."

"As much as I hate to admit it Incognito's attack only grew aggressive when forced him into a fight and even then it was still wasn't actually aggressive," Mado grumbled. "He knocked me out and tried to make off with Fueguchi 1 until the police showed up."

"Let's also take into account that the Horned Phoenix also assisted me in cutting that quinque suit off me," Shinohara muttered. "He also reportedly never killed anyone from the CCG during the raid."

"He didn't want to fight me until I forced him into it like Mado did. He's excuses for not engaging me was that he didn't want to fight a woman and that he had other issues to deal with," she added. "Marude, sir, do you have the full video of the fight so we can examine it again?"

"Yes, of course I have it! Let's me pulled it up. Just give me a moment," Marude said, closing a few windows and quickly opened some other files and pulled up the full video. "We ran it through a stabilizer so it's not so jumpy. Here's the whole fight."

He clicked on the play button as everyone looked up at the projection screen. They sat and watched, taking notes and making small comments about what they were watching. They had Marude rewind a couple of sections. They didn't even pick up on anything like that until Juzo made that comment. They were somewhat altered but the basics were very much there. The video finally came to an end. There was a long heavy silence as everyone looked at their notes and mentally processing everything they just saw. Arima drew in a deep breath.

"This certainly changes many things for us. The skills that the Horned Phoenix displayed are that of an investigator. I would at least estimate skill level with Rank 1 to 1st class. Maybe even Associate Special Class. Kirako, what do you think?" Arima turned his partner.

"Well… I'm seeing the same thing. He is very skilled that is sure. He displayed a natural talent for it too," Kirako said, dully. "Whoever Incognito and the Horned Phoenix are they are advanced. Especially the Horned Phoenix."

"By chance and this is stretching it… Could Incognito and the Horned Phoenix be one in the same?" Shirohara asked.

"Incognito from what we understand was very self-conscious of how he was presented himself to us. This latest devil was far more open and didn't seem to care as much other than to cover the basics from what I'm seeing," Arima pointed out. "If they are the same, Incognito gained a large ego boost recently. We still can't rule it out entirely."

"Yes, until we have evidence to prove otherwise we will treat them a separate entities," Marude snorted.

"So is there going to be an inquiry opened to look at people?" Amon asked, looking at everyone.

"That goes without really saying. If these creatures are truly running around disguised as us we have to look into everything," Kuroiwa sighed. "It's going to be costly. We're going to have to figure out where to start. We can't just jump in and start accusing people. Of course an investigation this large is not going to look good on our part."

"But it's a necessary evil we'll just have to contend with," Shinohara sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We'll have to keep it as quiet as possible."

"A full government agency like ours? We might as well go through whole National Diet while we're at it," Mado spat. "You can't keep this quiet. There are just too many people with loose lips. We're going to be so obsessed with rooting out these devils that the ghouls might start something again because we're too preoccupied with our own internal investigation!"

"Mado, calm down. We will figure out what to do once the investigation is cleared to commence," Arima replied sharply. "Yes, going through the whole agency isn't going to look good. Clearly we need to start with Incognito. We need to look at individuals that were not working at the time. Those with days off, vacation time, suspension, medical leave, and so on. Anyone with consecutive days off without an actually alibi."

"That's going to be a mess to weed through," Shinohara grumbled.

"But it's clearly better than just harassing everyone single person," Hirako stated. "We'll have to do it fast before these devils catch wind and leave."

"If they are smart they will stay put. Running as we all know is a clear sign of guilt," Arima stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think they will risk it once the investigation is announced."

"So it's settled then? We're going to be doing an internal investigation?" Marude asked, looking at everyone.

"I believe we all are in agreement on this," Arima nodded as did everyone else. "We'll rework our evidence and have it submitted for a case to be opened. I don't like this myself but we can't let this go any farther. We need to figure out what their actual agenda is and figure where they really come from. This is going to be quite the problem for all of us."

"Very well. I will get a team together to compile everything we need to get this started," Marude spoked looking a bit smug.

"No, I will be in charge of that, Marude," Arima said, looking at the disgruntled man. "It's not that I don't faith in your team but I believe my men will be better suited for such a task. I will lead this investigation."

"Wha…?! B-but I'm the one that put all this together right here," Marude pointed at the large screen. "I'm more than capable to handle…"

"Don't argue with me. I'm taking over this case from here on out. I will gladly take your advice when I require it but like I stated prior… My men will be better suited for this sort of task," Armia replied with a stern tone. "Thank you for your hard work, Marude, you did fine a job on collecting this data."

Marude gritted his teeth and balled up his fists. Everyone knew that Arima had a few extra connections and it would be best to leave it alone. If the Reaper wanted the case he was going to take the case and damn to anyone else. Marude snorted and started to organize his things.

"I'll have all my information on your desk by tomorrow morning," Marude said trying to hide his sour tone. "This meeting is over."

"Good. We'll talk more on this when we're ready to actually begin the full investigation," Arima said, getting to his own feet and gathered his things. He partner doing the same. "I look forward to your report, Marude."

"Of course," Marude said through clinched teeth.

Everyone gathered their belongings and left the meeting room.

"Hey, Shinohara, can we get some lunch?" Juzo asked, walking beside his mentor. "That meeting was soooo boring at times and I was getting super hungry."

"I think we can get something to eat. You did very well today, Juzo. I'll give you an extra treat for coming up with that idea," Shinohara smiled as Juzo's eyes widen.

"You mean it?! Can I get whatever I want?" Juzo asked, dancing a little bit. "Can I get a whole bunch of parfaits?"

"Well, I don't know about it being all parfaits but, yes, you can at least have a couple," Shinohara answered. "You managed to bring to light something very large that we had overlooked. If what you said is true and these devils are part of the CCG we could be looking at a lot of future unrest for the agency and then some."

"So, a whole bunch of bad stuff, huh?" he mused, keeping up Shinohara as they moved down the hall.

"To think that these devils might be people inside the CCG," Amon grumbled, walking between Akane and Mado. "But it does make some sense the more we think on it. They would have access to the armory."

"I'm not fond of that brat but he's right. Hayashi, you realizing that the Horned Phoenix had an investigator's skill-set was also unsettling," Mado grumbled.

"It didn't dawn on me until that twerp said that and with the video evidence backing it up there's no getting around it," she huffed, looking down at her bad arm. "I can't wait to figure out who they really are because if I get to them first…"

"Let's not get too far ahead, Akane. You're going into surgery in couple of days, right?" Amon asked and she nodded. "How is your arm if you don't mind me asking?"

"The way he grabbed and threw me around he tore the shit out of my rotator cuff," she grumbled. "I'm going to be out of commission for quite some time. It was bad enough with my eye but this… I'm going to be looking at a bunch of physical therapy after the surgery."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine again after all this," Amon gave her smile.

"Not… Not necessarily. The doctor explained that the amount of damage to my shoulder might actually keep me from being a field agent again," she said, turning to look at the floor. "I won't have the strength and dexterity in my shoulder to fight with a full size quinque. I could end up being a paper pusher."

Mado and Amon exchanged a few glances at each other. That was never good news for an investigator. Maybe a change of subject was in order.

"So, how about lunch?" Amon suggested. "I think I heard Shinohara and Juzo are going to grab something. You want to join them?"

"I don't know… I guess it couldn't hurt as long as that blond Atomic Bomb stays on his side of the table," she snorted in annoyance.

"I'm sure Shinohara will rein him in if he gets carried away," Amon said, trying to ease that tension.

"You two go on ahead I have another engagement to deal with," Mado said stopping at the mouth of another hall.

"Mado, are you sure?" Amon asked and the man waved him.

"Yes, I'll just grab something later. Go on before they get too far ahead of you," Mado said, turning to walk down the hall.

"If you're sure… We'll see you around. Take care," Amon waved as he walked off with Akane.

"You too," Mado said, watching them leave before heading off to quiet sitting area.

He found secluded corner and pulled a company laptop from his briefcase. He just wanted to check on a few things. Something nasty was eating at his stomach after that meeting. He had access to the data as he was involved with Incognito and little bit with the Horned Phoenix. He didn't have the access to alter the data but he could sift through it at his leisure.

He pulled up the files and put in a thumb drive. He was working on something without Amon's knowledge. He knew his partner would have none of it if he learned what he was doing. After that knockdown drag out he received from Ichigo at the hospital he still couldn't let that suspicion go. Now tacking on this new theory a lot more red flags were being raised. He pulled up his own files and started to go through them and those done by Marude's men.

He chewed on the tip of his thumb as he clicked and scrolled through the various pictures and documents. He took notes and logged them into his own files. That sick feeling in his stomach was growing worse the deeper he looked into the evidence. He even want to believe it when he first suspected something was up. But more and more pieces were falling into place.

He leaned back against a wall and looked at the list and the theories he had compiled over these last few weeks. It was making him sick looking at it. If it wasn't for Juzo's odd observation this might have gone completely undetected for a while longer. He tapped his foot in nervous aggravation. There were too many fitting pieces to ignore it.

Ichigo was present in the case dealing with ghoul #723 and was ordered the give chase of the Daughter. He returned empty handed and suddenly collapsed to the ground. He ended up in the hospital from exhaustion along with a busted nose and a concussion.

The resulting collapse put him on medical leave. That would give him the time he would need to act. Ichigo also lived alone and so there could never be a reliable alibi with him. No witnesses either.

Then when the Rabbit and her companion showed up to drop false information Ichigo showed up then too under the pretense of going to the memorial. He was trying his hardest to usher them out before they got caught. He finally did manage to escort them out.

That evening when he was investigating the waterway alone Incognito first appeared. This was the kick off. Incognito pleaded with him to spare the girl. The devil knew how to avoid his quinque and only used a bokken to fight with. Incognito really never wanted to hurt him that was very clear. They both fought for a little bit and Incognito got grazed by the quinque. It wasn't until he was out of options did Incognito actually inflict damage. He tried to make off with Fueguchi 1 given it's the ghoul-child's father. The police thankfully stopped that.

Incognito most likely dealt that damage to him keep out of action. Akane filled in for him instead. It might have thrown Incognito off some. That would also explain how he knew she had a stash of weapons on her and where to look. He would also do anything in his power protect her but failed to a degree with she lost her eye. When Amon showed up he confronted Incognito with the Fueguchi set in hands. Amon was told to stand down because he was injured. Amon wasn't going to do that and they somewhat engaged each other. Amon noticed the eyes for the first time and pointed them out. Most likely Incognito didn't want that to be noticed and took off with quinque

When Amon called Ichigo he wasn't home at the time. Ichigo called back a little while later stating he was out making a late night snack run and left his phone on the charger. He didn't arrive until around sunrise well after he returned Amon's call. When the fight got started there was a wound reopened under Ichigo's sleeve in the same area Incognito was struck in.

The suspension gave Ichigo some more time left alone unmonitored. When Akane was released from the hospital he first made mention of being mentally unsound and that he was going to leave the CCG. When he finally returned to work he put in his resignation papers stating poor health as the cause. However, some nasty rumor started circulating that were completely unrelated to what was stated as his reason for leaving.

Not too long after Amon mentioned that he had a squabble with Ichigo in the cafeteria. Ichigo played it off and left Amon behind. The following day they reconciled and Amon assisted him in completing backed up paperwork. Amon left earlier that same night leaving Ichigo alone. The building's surveillance footage after that was rather bizarre.

He suddenly left his office in a subtle panic. He made it as far as the elevator when he came across Shinohara with Juzo in the cabin. Ichigo tried to run only to get nabbed and dragged inside the elevator. The video in the elevator wasn't pleasant Juzo was crawling all over him. Ichigo and Shinohara exchanged a few unpleasant words dealing with the hooligan in the cabin. Ichigo tried to run again when the elevator stopped. Juzo grabbed him again and at some point snatched Ichigo's wallet but was caught.

When Ichigo was finally able to get off the elevator Juzo went to grab him again. Reaching his limit he chucked the teen like a ragdoll out of the elevator. Ichigo took actions into his own hands since Shinohara couldn't get control of the little monster. However, that act only served to get Juzo railed up. Juzo had pulled out his quinque knife but Ichigo quickly removed it. He finally subdued Juzo with a bit of excessive force before throwing him at Shinohara. He then bolted down the stairs in more of a panic. Ichigo raced out the front doors and from there the cameras lost sight of him.

The following night he was patrolling and came across Akane as she was headed home from shopping. They had a bit of a heated discussion before the young ghoul, Grimm, appeared. He got their attention and led them towards the bridge where Ichigo was about to jump. The boy, looking back on it, was unnaturally fast and he was never seen again either. He just seemed to vanish into thin air just as they got to the bridge.

Of course right as they arrived they spotted Ichigo standing on the other side of the bridge's guardrails. He and Hayashi struggled to get to him through the thick mass of people that crowded around to watch. They weren't too far from him before he just step off, hitting the rushing water with a great force.

An investigation was opened into his suicide. There didn't seem to be anything out place and it was ruled his mental health to be the cause. The only odd issue was that they never found his body. It was either washed out into the bay or perhaps maybe even a ghoul picked it up from the water. There was no body period. His family came for the memorial and they collected his things before heading back to Karakura Town.

Now fast forward a little bit. Just before the raid, equipment vanished mysteriously, seven of each item needed to look just like a CCG solider. Another devil appeared and Akane confronted him in a fight. He had no interest in her stating another agenda and that he would prefer not to fight a woman. She attacked him and sedated him with tainted quinque. She forced him to defend himself at that point. There were several odd interaction moments that clearly even bothered her. He showed some casualness with her. He complemented her, apologized to her, and even kissed her. She explained the feel of being kissed by him was like going numb and cold for a few brief seconds. Like something was being pulled from her.

If the Horned Phoenix had to use energy he might have to replenish it if it dips too low. He stole that energy from her and then took Tsume from her while she was weakened. He lashed out at the other soldiers when they got too close but never killed or severely injure any of them. Then while Shinohara and Kuroiwa dealt with the Owl Shinohara's quinque suit started to malfunction and overtake him. The Horned Phoenix using his shadow blade destroyed the power supply and quickly ripped off the back of the suit, sparing Shinohara some serious damage. It found that odd that total stranger would do that much for an enemy. Clearly he knew Shinohara on some level to do what he did.

Finally coming to the last sighting of him. Amon had confronted a young woman huddled on the floor. He partner had confronted her to get her up and start looking for survivors. It wasn't long after that he showed up. He took notice of her clean uniform, her cold gun, and lack of fresh powder smell. The moment he started to dig into her the Horned Phoenix flashed in behind her. He grabbed her and vanished. Only two of the stolen guns were recovered and none of the other equipment.

He raked his fingers through his long, silver scraggly hair and let out a long breath. He pulled up the whole fight video again and watched it a couple of times. There was something he noticed. It took a while to pinpoint what it was that was bothering him. It was the sound. A difference in sound from when the Horn Phoenix talked with and without his mask. He put on some headphones to listen better. That strange bonelike mask he could somehow regrow like it was a body part created a weird resonance to his voice. Without it on it revealed his true voice. Mado isolated a couple of clips without his mask and listened intently. He even closed his eyes just focusing on the small sound bites.

He gritted his teeth and yanked the headphones from head, hurling them to the floor. He then slammed the wall next to him with a closed fist. It was him… It was Kurosaki! He clinched his teeth harder as he started at the still frame of the Horned Phoenix. All this time it was him! Ever since that fight at the hospital something had borrowed its way into Mado's mind. Even after Ichigo's "suicide" something was still picking at his brain to not stop looking into the matter. He pulled at his long hair again. He had it. He had all the evidence he needed to go after Kurosaki. No doubt the boy's father might know something about this. Like the fact that his dearly beloved son wasn't dead. Hell, Dr. Kurosaki and his daughters could the same type of creatures.

"Hahaha! So I finally figured you out," Mado leered, looking at the computer screen. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you from the start. You always were a powerful son of bitch! Killing that ghoul in your hometown, out shining those investigators assigned there."

He started to gather his information and clean it up a little. He needed to hand this into Arima. He managed to figure everything out what a whole investigative team could not. He saved all the information back to the small drive and pulled it out of the port. He looked at the tiny drive in his glove hand. He finally got this cocky bastard where it'll really hurt.

He put his laptop away and got to his feet. He took a few hurried steps forward and then came to a slow stop. He opened his hand again and looked back at the small blue and black drive. He had everything he needed to blow everything wide open like a busted dam. All he would have to do was just asked to speak with Arima and that would be the end of it. He stood quietly, puzzling over the drive again. Why did he hesitate? Amon…

Kurosaki was Amon's closest friend. This information could very well decimate his partner. The young investigator was still getting over the "suicide" and to drop this bombshell might be a little too much. Tch. He shook his head and hurried toward Arima's office. It needed to hand it in now that he actually built a full case. It was illegal after all to withhold key information like this. Amon would surely understand it was for the greater good. Kurosaki lied to him in the worst possible way. He never killed himself and had become a devil working against them.

Oh, this was going to be so sweet. After all time he could finally get a real good one up on the brat. That thunder hogging, entitled brat was going to finally get what he deserved. He got on the elevator and hit the up button. He shared the cabin with 7 other people. He went two floors up and got off. It wouldn't be much longer now. Mado wasn't doing this for the notoriety, no, he just really wanted to get back at Kurosaki for always being such obnoxious, disrespectful brat. Oh, sweet, sweet revenge.

He turned down another corridor to see Arima's office at the far end. There were a few people flitting around it. Well, this was it. He made a beeline for the office. He gripped the thumb drive hard. It would be all over for that the orange haired prick very soon. There was no flaw in his research and there was now plenty of evidence to back it up. No doubt Arima and his men would help to validate his claims. He was going to show everyone just what Kurosaki Ichigo is really like.

* * *

Ryoko tucked her wings in as she dove through a partially opened window and flapped her way through a couple of rooms. This was the place she heard Kaneki and a few others were staying at now. Kaneki had moved out of his apartment to this place. It was rather drab to be sure. It took her a while to figure what was going on and where he was staying.

She landed on the back of a worn couch and had a look around the room. She didn't see anyone right off. She didn't want to call out not wanting to startle someone. She opened her wings and moved across the room to a small table by another door. She sidestepped a little closer and peaked in the best she could. Someone was in there. She could only make out a shadow, nothing more. The door was too closed to slip through and she didn't have the strength to really pull open such a heavy door. She let out a tweeting huff and fluffing up her feathers.

It was enough to get the person's attention she saw the shadow sit up a little straighter. She took off away from the door to her original perch on the couch. The door opened and a white haired Kaneki stepped out, looking around. He looked to alone at this point.

"Kaneki," she called out as he turned his head towards the sound of his name.

His eyes widened at the sight of the cockatiel perched on the back of the couch.

"Mrs. Fueguchi?" he asked, hurrying over to her.

"H-hi, Kaneki," she said as he put his knees on the couch seat and sat down. "It's been a while since I last saw you. So, I decided to pay you a visit."

"Yeah… I guess it has been some time, hasn't it?" he rubbed the back of his head, putting on a weak smile. "I... I am glad to see you. Your wing is better now."

"Well, actually it's Hetare's… But, yeah, I can fly on it good now. I know that must seem a little… Odd with me saying that…" she hung her head down.

"A little, yeah…"

There was long heavy pause before Ryoko drew in a long breath.

"K-Kaneki… You don't have to tell me what happened when you were kidnapped but… Yoshimura, the others, and I are really worried for you."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine," he said his smile now looking a bit forced. "I'm just working through some things right now on my own. You can tell them that if you'd like."

"I will but… That still doesn't stop us from worrying. Y-you are part of us and not having you around now makes everything seems a bit empty."

"What are you talking about? I'm still here."

"Kaneki, please… Don't… Won't you come back to Anteiku?" she asked and he turned away from her to sit down proper on the couch.

"I explained to them that I have other plans. I don't have time Anteiku," he said, looking at the floor as she hoped down and landed on the armrest beside him. "I want to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again. Not to me or anyone else and to do that I had to sacrifice something. Anteiku… Yoshimura… Touka… I don't want them directly involved with me anymore."

"Wh-what are you planning?" she asked almost a little panicked. "Kaneki, you're scaring me."

"I'm a little scared myself but I'm going to make right what's wrong with this world," he stated coldly. "I'm going to learn how to fight and become stronger so I can fix it. I don't want those from Anteiku to get hurt. It's as simple as that."

"You're going to do something stupid…?" she asked as he let out sharp breath.

"Call it risky," he got back to his feet.

"I don't see a difference. Kaneki… I'm sure you know by now… Hinami found that number to Dr. Kurosaki… She barely heard my insisting but she called and…" Ryoko, inched a little closer to the end of the armrest. "They came all the way to help Anteiku find you… I overheard that you weren't exactly…"

"Nice? Grateful?"

"Yeah…"

"It's not that I wasn't grateful it's just I don't think they needed to be there," Kaneki said, moving away from towards the back room again. "I felt like they were meddling to a degree. That creepy Shiro character rubbed me the worst. He acted too friendly towards me like he knew me or something. I'm sorry but I didn't like it. I'm sure he meant well and maybe I shouldn't have snapped but… I have no desire to accept their help in the future."

Ryoko bit her little bird tongue after what he said about Ichigo. It was only naturally that Ichigo would act friendly towards him but at the same time Ichigo is supposed to be dead. Kaneki knew no different and she was barred from saying anything. Yet, if needed again why wouldn't take their help?

"Why not?" she asked as he stopped and turned to look back at her.

"This isn't their fight. They aren't ghouls so why should they get involved in ghoul affairs?" he stated bluntly. "It's as simple as that. They aren't even ghoul investigators. They are fish out of water here. They are better suited for dealing with spirits and so on."

It was logical. They had talents suited for another world. Literally. She wasn't there during the fighting but she could tell from that brief meeting that other than Ichigo none of them were really comfortable. They were very much out of their element but followed Ichigo because he feared a friend of his was in danger. She sighed and nodded her little feathered head. She really couldn't find a fault with that.

He walked back over and picked her up into his hands. He lightly scratched the side of her head.

"I know you meant well by having Hinami call but please from here on out let me look after myself," he said as she gave a very subtle nodded. "I want to fight my own battles and not hide behind others."

"I was just worried…"

"And you had every right to worry but you need to stop now. I'm still here and everything turned to all right."

"I know… I've just always been a worrier. I became more of one after Hinami came into this world. It's mother's job to worry after all."

Kaneki gave her a small grin and stroked her head again. Ryoko really had meant well and so did the others that came but he had quickly learned to stand on his two feet. The ghoul world was kill or be killed. The strong devour the weak. He wasn't going to remain naïve anymore to what was playing out in front of him. He wanted to protect those closest to him even if it meant pushing them just out his reach for their safety.

"Thank you for looking out for me," he said, gently setting her down on his shoulder and started walking towards another room. "You better head on back to Anteiku before Banjo and the others will be returning in a few minutes. Explaining you won't be easy."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she agreed as she opened the window she came through a little wider. "Just, please… Kaneki, I'm begging not to be reckless. I don't want you getting hurt or…"

"I told you before to stop worrying. Now go before the others get back," he placed her on his hand and held her outside the window. "Take care, Mrs. Fueguchi, tell Yoshimura hello for me."

"Uh… Of course. I'll let him know," she opened her wings and started flapping. "I'll come by to see you again later."

"That's fine. Be careful getting back to the café," he waved as she fly upwards.

Birds have a natural instinct to fly and she allowed that happen. She learned how the fly without much trouble once the wing of Hetare's was completely healed. She headed back to Anteiku as fast as she could. She had been expecting a much rougher Kaneki from what she was told but it had also just been just over a week. He had a little time to balance out—to a degree. He had indeed changed like everyone had said. She was glad that he standing up for himself now but the way he talked upset her.

He sounded like was really going to start something just to fix what he saw broken. Grant it this world was broken but breaking something to fix something doesn't work. The broken can't fix the broken. Push too hard against the grain and someone will get hurt. She feared that Kaneki and his friends were going to go against the CCG and other unsavory ghoul groups. She had a feeling it went a lot deeper than righting the wrongs. She could tell this was very personal to him and he was searching for something. Answers? Revenge? She didn't know and she didn't see him speaking up about it anytime soon.

She didn't want to be the nosey type and she usually wasn't but she wanted to know just what Kaneki had in mind. She might not be able to follow him as Hetare but he would be none the wiser if she tailed him her in spirit form. She could only pray he didn't go down a destructive path.

(A/N Well, tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope it was good. I know it was very wordy, I guess you could say. I'm going to do a few chapters to fill in that 6 month gap. I think it will be fun. Please, leave a comment in the reviews as I do love feedback. I'm still struggling with the comic. Like most things, I get started on something then stop and then start again later. I will also let you know I am working on a Creepypasta. Does anyone know of any good sites to post it on? I'm adding to it little by little until I feel safe publishing it. Thank you for reading!)

Millie M. Banshee


	20. Chasing Ghosts

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 18

Chasing Ghosts

(A/N Uh, oh! What's going to happen in this chapter? Considering what happened in the last chapter it can't be anything good, right? Well, let's just see what happens. I was really surprised how that last chapter turned out. I'm hoping this one will be good, too.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

He sounded like he was really going to start something just to fix was he saw broken. Grant it this world was broken but breaking something to fix something doesn't work. The broken can't fix the broken. Push too hard against the grain and someone will get hurt. She feared for Kaneki and his friends were going to go against the CCG and other unsavory ghoul groups. She had a feeling it went a lot deeper than righting the wrongs. She could tell this was very personal to him and he was searching for something. Answers? Revenge? She didn't know and she didn't see him speaking up about it anytime soon.

She didn't want to be the nosey type and she usually wasn't but she wanted to know just what Kaneki had in mind. She might not be able to follow him as Hetare but he would be none the wiser if she tailed him her in spirit form. She could only pray he didn't go down a destructive path.

* * *

(Present)

 **RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!**

Urahara sat up and lazily reached for the phone next to him. It was late and he hadn't been asleep 2 hours yet. He grumbled looking at the screen. He sat up noticing it that was from Isshin he quickly answered.

"Hello?" he yawned. "What's up?"

" **We may have a big problem. Toshiro had the forethought to put a few of his men in gigai to keep an eye on the CCG's internal workings for Ichigo's sake. One of his men managed to intercept the Investigator Mado before he reached someone's office with some rather sensitive data. It seems that Mado may have figured out Ichigo,"** Isshin said some worry woven in his voice. **"No doubt Mado has other copies of that data stashed somewhere. We're not sure where the crack in our plan was but he found it. I remember Ichigo saying once that the man always had it out for him. So… You know…"**

"Oh, my… This is most certainly not good. Not good at all. No doubt when all that info gets into the right channels they will make a beeline here," Urahara threw off his covers and got to his bare feet. "I'll go wake Ichigo and let you talk to him."

" **I was worried that this was going to happen. The CCG is well known for their investigative skills. There is no telling how much time we'll have before they come knocking on the door,"** Isshin said as Urahara hurried to Ichigo's room. **"You still have the plan ready that we discussed?"**

"Of course. This isn't going to be easy as you know. The girls aren't going to like it," Urahara said standing outside Ichigo's door.

"I've already addressed that to them. You're right, they aren't happy but they understand," Isshin said as Urahara knocked on Ichigo's bedroom door.

"Ichigo, wake up," Urahara said, opening the door as Ichigo slowly get up and rubbed his eyes. "Your dad's on the phone. I'm going to put it on speaker."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as Urahara sat down beside him and turned on the speaker phone setting. "Mmm… What's going on?"

" **I hate to tell you this son but you may have just been found out."**

"Wh-what?! Are you sure? How?" Ichigo took the phone from Urahara.

" **From what I was told that Mado fellow figured it out. Toshiro had some men placed in the CCG just to keep an eye on things for a while. One of his men managed to snag some data from Mado before he made it to some bigwig's office. We're worried about copies still being out there that they may not be able intercept. Like emails and such. Chances are they already have the information regardless."**

Ichigo's eyes widened at those words. It would be a disaster if the CCG rained down on Karakura. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Urahara. This wasn't going to be good. If the CCG digs deep enough no doubt they might uncover Urahara and Orihime as family friends. Mado and Amon both got a good look at her. They will investigate Urahara's shop given how many calls that have been sent between them lately.

"You know the plan, right?" Urahara asked and Ichigo gave a small nod.

"I'm fully aware… It will completely uproot my family," Ichigo sighed.

"It's better than remaining on the run and they will be safe in Toshiro's care," Urahara said, rubbing the back of his head. "He's already talked to Yamamoto-sotaichou about taking Isshin, you, and twins being allowed into Soul Society. Yamamoto agreed under certain conditions but you all have a place to stay."

" **How much time do you think we have? We need to be ready so we don't drag our feet."**

"Well… Best case scenario, a week. I'm high profile so they are going to tear into that data and verify it quickly. They have whole teams dedicated to that sort of thing. They don't play around and they aren't forgiving. They may even send a few people to watch the house. It's best to get what you can together now before they send people down here."

" **We have some stuff already packed just to be prepared. Should we do this tonight…?"**

"Wouldn't hurt. Get what you need and bring it here as fast as you can."

" **Okay, got it. I'll tell the girls to pack whatever else they want to bring and we'll be over as soon as we can."**

"Shit… I'm really sorry about this, Dad… I was hoping I got everything cleaned up."

" **I knew it was risky but I let you go back to look for Kaneki. Part of this falls on me, too. I hate that we have to go to Soul Society because of this."**

"This isn't fair! This shouldn't have happened!"

" **Fussing about it isn't going to change anything now. Look, Ichigo, we'll talk more about this when we get there. We need to focus on getting our things together. Ryuken is ready to take clinic from me."**

"What?"

" **Karakura Hospital can take over the clinic. I let Ryuken know what was going on and he will take it from me."**

"Isn't that risky for him to just take it over so suddenly?"

" **Yeah, well… This was actually setup when you like 4, right after we really got the clinic going. If I'm unable to continue practice it falls into the hands of the hospital as one of their primary clinics. It was part of the contract that was made. The CCG can dig there all they want but all the legal mumbo-jumbo is well in place. On that end the Ishida family should be protected."**

"I really hope so… I don't want to drag them into this mess. I've still got to figure what we're going to do about Orihime…"

" **Let the girls and I get there first and we'll talk more on the matter in person. We'll be there shortly, okay?"**

"Okay… I'll see you when you get here…"

Isshin hung up and Ichigo gave Urahara back his phone. He wanted to punch something. This wasn't fair, not at all. He didn't like running and to Soul Society of all places. He gnashed his teeth hard and balled up his hands.

"This is not going to be easy," Urahara said, looking at Ichigo. "I wish I knew what to tell you but ultimately it's just the safest and least troublesome way."

"I know it is but that doesn't take the sting away. Yuzu and Karin have never been there and it's going to be one hell of a shock for them," Ichigo got to his feet as did Urahara. "It's going to look even worse if the whole family just literally vanished."

"Well, they're not going to be here to worry about that and neither are you. So don't let it get to you too much," Urahara patted Ichigo's shoulder as he headed for the door. "Let's wake up the place and start making preparations."

"Yeah," Ichigo gave a weak nodded and followed the man out the door.

* * *

Isshin and the twins arrived within an hour carrying what they wanted to bring with them. They were not at all pleased that their fears had come to fruition. Tessai took their things and put them into the sublevel training ground. It was the safest place and that was where Urahara was going to setup the gate.

They decided to stay just as long as they could to say good bye everyone and to wrap up a few final things. Isshin pulled Ichigo aside away from everyone else to talk to him. They went to Ichigo's room and Isshin shut the door.

"I'm still… I'm still very sorry about this…" Ichigo said, sitting on his bed and his father sat down beside. "I really hoped this wouldn't happen."

"We all did but we can't fix it now. At least we got the warning call. It's better than being totally blind. I would have hated if we had no idea and we were suddenly attacked," Isshin sighed, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "We already had things in place just in case… We were prepared and that's a good thing."

"I just… If I just stayed home… He wouldn't have realized anything."

"I said I'm partially to blame. I didn't put my foot down. We can't predict the future either. Stop being yourself up over it."

"It still shouldn't have happened. Mado has always had it out for me from nearly day one. He just hated me. I showed him up once on a big case. Somehow I got slated to be his partner just once when I was right of the academy. We only worked on one case together. I managed to take down the ghoul called 'Bull.' He was fairly high profile and I beat him before Mado could. I got Tsume from Bull's kagune. Mado flipped out. That was the only case we worked on together. He sent me packing as soon as he could."

"So he has a large vendetta against you and used that hate to flush out the truth," Isshin grumbled and let go of Ichigo.

"If anyone was going to notice it would be him. He got to know me some through Amon," Ichigo shook his head. "So… Yeah… I shouldn't be that surprised."

"Well… Things could still be a lot worse. We could be running for our lives or stuck in a prison cell," Isshin shrugged. "Going to Soul Society isn't that bad of an option, really. We'll still be together and that's the main thing."

"Yeah, it is. Maybe there I won't be so confined like I am here," Ichigo put on weak smile.

"This is true… Most everyone knows you and I'm sure after some adjustments things might just fit into place," Isshin sighed, flopping back on Ichigo's bed. "Ugh… It's too early for this crap."

"It's like 4 or so isn't?" Ichigo said, turning his clock around. "Oh! No, more like 5."

"I should be getting up at this time," Isshin mumbled.

"Might want to head back. Keep up some sense of normalcy for now," Ichigo as his dad rolled onto his stomach and covered his head with the blankets. "Uh, what are you doing? You look like a child not wanting to go to school."

"Close! I'm an adult not wanting to go to work. So same things really," he mumbled into the mattress. "It's going to be miserable the next few days. The girls and I will have to be squeaky clean until we get everything in order. That means we can't come see you for a little while until we're ready to leave."

"I think I can live a couple of days without you. I did it for years," Ichigo waved him off.

Isshin knocked off the covers and sat back up straight with a sour face.

"Yeah and you only showed up on _some_ holidays and on your vacation time," Isshin snorted getting his feet. "We didn't get to see much of you then."

"You will see a lot more me of now," Ichigo grinned. "I'm stuck with you and the girls. I can't go anywhere once we reach Soul Society."

"You're right. Hopefully things will be better once we get there," Isshin said walking towards the door. "I'll take Yuzu and Karin on back to the house for now."

"Just remember they will be watching you," Ichigo warned.

"Oh, I know," he snorted. "I'll keep an eye out for them."

Ichigo got to his feet and walked his dad to where Yuzu and Karin were hanging out with Ururu and Jinta. Isshin told them it was time to go. They said goodbye and Isshin took them on back to the house. Ichigo let out a sigh and looked up at night sky through a window. It was still dark out and the moon had long since vanished behind the buildings.

"Well, I'll get the converter and the portal ready downstairs," Urahara said, turning to leave the room.

"I hope this is right," Ichigo mumbled.

"Hm…?"

"My family shouldn't have to suffer because of my mistake."

"Stop beating yourself up, Ichigo. It isn't fair I will admit but people are going to people. You can't change that. Some are just worse than others."

"I still feel guilty…"

"I don't know what else to tell you. If want to make yourself useful you can help me with some of the heavy lifting. C'mon."

Urahara headed out the door and Ichigo followed a ways behind him. How would the others in Soul Society react to him being like this now? That scared him. He didn't voice it but it was pretty obvious to everyone. Ichigo sighed and Urahara opened the trapdoor to the sublevel.

"Well let's get started, shall we?" Urahara said, working his way down the ladder.

* * *

Akane came out of an interrogation room in absolute tears. They questioned and questioned her until she got to the point they had to stop. She almost had to be carried out of the room. Her mind was still trying to understand what was going on. Ichigo. Her partner Ichigo was still very much a live and was in fact that thing from the waterway and the raid?

When she was first brought in for questioning she had no idea what it was for. She learned really fast why she was there and what they wanted from her. They wanted to know if she knew Ichigo was the Horned Phoenix. She was so confused. Ichigo should be dead. She saw him that night as did Mado. He landed hard into the water and was carried away by the current. Now they were telling her it was all a fabrication and that Ichigo was alive? They presented her with the information and explained every little detail that linked him to being the Horned Phoenix.

She didn't want to believe it. It was all staring her in the face but she wanted to deny everything. She wished and prayed that all of this was just some misunderstanding. However, the evidence was solid like a rock. She got sick while they kept berated her over and over again. She ended up throwing up on one of the men. That's when they called it quits. She was in there a good 3 or 4 hours.

They took her to another room, gave her some towels, and a trashcan before leaving her alone. She just curled up into a ball in her chair, crying hard again. In the back of her mind she still wanted to deny it. Ichigo wouldn't hurt her. She knew that. He wouldn't hurt her. She wasn't that kind of person. She just kept telling herself that over and over again.

Amon sat in another quiet room staring at the door as hard as he could. His teeth were clinched and he was just shaking in anger. This had some farce. Ichigo was dead. Mado and Akane both saw him fall from the bridge. Hell, there was even video of it from several different spectators. Ichigo jumped that night. Amon got up and just started pacing the small room.

When Amon found out what was going on his temper hit the roof. They took him to a room and then started to interrogate him as he was Ichigo's closest friend in the CCG. He demanded to know who summited the case but was told that they could not divulge such information. They quickly started questioning him and showing him the evidence as well. He stood up a couple of times but was quickly knocked back and he was warned that violent acts would not be tolerated and would come with heavy consequences.

They asked every question under the sun, even repeating some of them like a broken record. They wanted answers and they wanted answers now but he had no answers to give them. He answered what he could but that wasn't enough. They kept digging and digging but the well was dry. Amon had nothing that they wanted. After several hours they released him to a quiet room, which was where he was currently pacing.

Ichigo was the Horned Phoenix and Incognito? He gripped the sides of his head before kicking a fake plant off of a low table. He took a chair and slung that as well. He drew in a heavy breath and snorted it back out. He saw the evidence and everything fell into place. Ichigo had every opportunity to do everything that they suggested and he had the sword skills to do all that to. It was just so hard to choke that shit down.

No, doubt they will go to Ichigo's hometown and grab his family and do the same to them. No, much worse. They wouldn't just ask questions. He shook his head and slammed a fist into the concrete wall. He finally got to meet Ichigo's father and his sisters at the memorial. They were so kind and… He hit the wall again. Who did this? He wanted to know who submit everything to start this disaster.

He grabbed another chair and chucked it just as the door opened. He snapped his head to the door to see one of the men. He looked at the mess Amon had made but kept quiet about.

"You're free to go," he said, opening the door wider and stepped to the side. "Keep in mind we might call you back."

Amon picked up suit coat and walked out. The man guided down the hall to another door and let him out. Amon started to leave then the door opened again and Akane was let out. She was still covered in the remnants of the mess she brought up, a couple of unused paper towels still in her hand. They looked at each other for a brief moment before she hurried by him. She didn't want to talk and frankly he didn't either.

She continued on down the hall and Amon finally started behind down the hall at a good bit of distance. They could go home for now, not like that was going to help much. They weren't stupid and they knew how the CCG worked. They would be monitored for quite some time from the shadows. They wanted to see if any contact was going to be made between them and Ichigo or his family. Their calls will the screened and if they left the house for any reason they would be followed.

Most likely their offices were searched and with their luck they might come home to the aftermath of their apartments being ransacked by the CCG as they looked for nonexistent evidence. Akane walked out the quieter back entrance and Amon did the same. No doubt rumors were flying left and right about them and would only grow worse by tomorrow.

Amon hailed a taxi as Akane walked toward a bus stop. Amon let out a long breath watching her slowly get farther and farther away.

"A… Akane… You want to ride with me?" he asked just loud enough to hear over the city noise. "It'll be quieter."

She turned to look at him with her head down a little bit. She took a few dragging steps to walk over to him. He stepped out of the way as she crawled into the far seat. He got in and shut the door. They both muttered their addresses and the driver pulled back into traffic. They didn't say anything to each other for a little while. What could they say to each other? That thing were going to be all right? This was just a huge misunderstanding? Well, it wasn't. It was a living nightmare.

She gripped her bad arm as she looked out the window. Akane's surgery had been put on hold until the CCG concluded their investigation. Amon also turned to look out his window, staring out with a dull emotionless gaze. They were expected to go back to work tomorrow regardless of what just transpired. It wasn't fair to be put them through that sort verbal torture and then made to come back the next day expected to work.

"I want to know who did all this…" Amon growled in a low whisper as she gave him a slight glance out of the corner of her eye. "This shouldn't be happening."

Akane waited a few long seconds before answering.

"It shouldn't. Let the dead be dead…" she sighed, looking back out the window. "Whoever did this… They're sick."

Amon paused for a second and licked his lips.

"But it holds up," Amon hated to admit that.

"It's a farce. It has to be a farce."

"I just… I don't know what to think—about any of this."

"I'll deny it. I'll deny it all until I actually see it."

Amon turned to look at her. She didn't believe the evidence and Amon didn't either. He wanted to deny it just like her until he actually saw it as well. It wasn't long before the cab came to a stop and Akane got out and just shut the door without another word. She started to her building as the taxi started moving again. Amon watched her for a few seconds before turning back around to face the front. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would do the same. He would deny it until he actually saw it with his own two eyes. He wasn't going to just accept it as fact until his physically saw it.

* * *

When Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin had visited the last time Ichigo told them how to look out for investigators and to act like they didn't exist and continue on with their life as usual in front of them. Orihime called in "sick" for the next few days stating the flu to stay in the apartment and out of sight while the investigators that surveyed the town. She ended up given Jelly Bean to a coworker to take care of. He had own a large dogs in the past and could handle the hulking Great Dane. She hated to get rid of him but she didn't have an option if things turned out bad. She hated being cooped up but knew it was for her own good and the Kurosaki family as well.

Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi also kept an eye on the CCG to alert Isshin of when they might converge on them. They really had the house and clinic covered. They followed Karin to her soccer practice and Yuzu to school. They followed Isshin while he took lunch outside the clinic and to the grocery shopping after work. Isshin knew how import it was to remain calm and pretend that he wasn't being followed. His daughters struggled some to not look at the investigators, knowing they were they were. Yuzu struggled the most.

Ichigo had to rely on Urahara and the others to keep an eye out on the CCG. When they attacked it will be quick and vicious. They didn't care about anything or anyone as long as they got what they came for. Ichigo was going mad not being able to be with his family at this pivotal time. He tried to keep occupied but he just couldn't. This was his family's life possibly on the line.

Ururu and Jinta kept him company and tried to keep him engaged with chores, conversations, and even a few games. It did very little to help. He couldn't go near the windows and had to stay in the inner most parts of the shop. Ichigo would just have to wait it out. Isshin was exceptional with kido and was planning to use those skills to create barriers to hide under, undetected to Urahara's.

The plan was simple. Once they knew when they were going to be attacked Isshin was to set up a barrier that made it look like nothing was going on in the house. They would sneak out under the protection of another barrier with the device Urahara devised to them hidden. They would be invisible to the CCG. After they cleared the door the barrier would be taken down and the CCG would invade an empty house. Once the Kurosaki family arrived at Urahara's they would be taken to Soul Society. That was the plan. They would literally vanish without a trace while sneaking around the CCG.

It was about 4 days in now, Isshin and his daughters had their usual evenings at the dining table having dinner and talking about their day and other assorted conversations. Isshin lightly rubbed his ear where a tiny earpiece sat.

" **Get ready. Once you get ready for sleep they are going to start their raid,"** Yoruichi said through the tiny earpiece.

Isshin gave three inconspicuous scratches to the right corner of his mouth with his thumb. The twins tensed. It was about to happen and soon. They continued on like normal. Yuzu grabbed the dishes and cleaned them. Karin put up the leftover food before walking over to the TV. Isshin went upstairs and got into his night clothes. By the time he came down Yuzu and Karin were watching some old black and white mystery movie. He sat down between them and they explained to him what was going on.

They finished out the movie before Isshin announced he was going to bed. The girls said they might as do the same. They got dressed for bed and drew their curtains. Karin packed her last few things into the small backpack. Yuzu and Isshin had done the same. One by one their bedroom lights went off.

" **Cast the kido spell now."**

This was it. Isshin drew in a deep breath and quickly erected the barrier. It was mirror image of what the house looked like now, dark and still. He went to the girls' rooms. They had their last bags in hand. They followed him down to the stairs and put on their shoes. Isshin pulled out the strange little wand like device from his bag and studied it. Urahara was ever so kind to put instructions on it.

"All right, girls stay close. This has a very limited field," Isshin said, reading over the wording briefly. "Remember, don't make a sound."

"Okay, got it," Karin said and Yuzu nodded.

They took in a deep breath and opened the door. Nothing seemed be happening. They stepped out and quietly shut the door. A couple of steps later they passed through the barrier. They clung to each other as they moved towards the sidewalk. As they looked around they spotted a few more moving in. They needed to move a little faster before they got accidently locked in and their cover blown.

" **Get to the corner and go left, cross the street, and stay straight. It will take you out of the way but there are less soldiers on that street,"** Tessai broke in.

They got to the corner and Isshin ushered the girls to the left and across the street. Their hearts were beating loud noticing the soldiers start to move in and hurry toward their house. They had to step to the side to let some of the men rush past them. It was just about to happen. Karin turned to see if she could see anything but Isshin pulled her to keep moving. It was best not to look at such things.

* * *

"We're in position," a radio operator said, looking up Arima as he watched the monitors. "You just need to give the orders, Sir."

Arima studied the house. It looked quiet. It had been too long since they called it a night. He looked down at the man sitting to his right.

"Give them the go ahead," Arima ordered. "Make sure they know I want them alive."

"Understood," the man nodded and then spoke into his mic. "You are clear to commence the operation. Targets are to be captured alive."

" **Rodger."**

Everyone in the control room watched as the house was quickly invaded. The front and back doors were broken in and armored men poured into the house. They flooded the lower level and moved to the upper floor in flash. The kicked open each door and checked each room. It wasn't long before they realized the house was completely empty. There was no other than themselves on the property.

"Um, Special Investigator Arima, sir, you might want to listen to this," the operator said, handing the Investigator an extra headset.

"This is Arima," he said, adjust the microphone.

" **Sir, the house is completely empty. They haven't found anyone inside the clinic either."**

"What do you mean empty?"

" **I mean empty. Both the house and clinic are vacant. We can't find anyone. We've brought in the dogs to look for hidden rooms but they aren't turning up anything either. It's like they just vanished."**

Arima rubbed the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"It seems this family is very good at doing vanishing acts… Make sure you look everywhere," Arima said, walking over to look at a couple more screens. "If you can't find them there we need to look at the second location."

"It seems your hunch about them knowing about us was correct," Hirako said, looking at his partner.

"Hirako, you have to remember Kurosaki Ichigo was at one point part of the CCG. He's no fool," Arima stated. "But the timing has me the most baffled. There wasn't even 15 minutes between the time they went to bed to when we invaded the house. They couldn't have just left the house without us seeing it. But to know what we're doing they have to have eyes on us from somewhere."

Arima noticed his partner looking lazily out the dark window.

"What are you looking at?"

"There's a cat on the window ledge," Hirako mumbled turning back to his partner.

Arima just shook it off.

"And? Just get Shinohara and tell him to keep a look out with his men at the ready," Arima ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hirako said, grabbing his radio.

Arima looked at the monitor again just seeing his men run around like ants. There really was nothing left to cover in the house or even the clinic. They really had just vanished into thin air. He turned to briefly look at the black yellow eyed cat that was preening its fur. This was turning into a very bizarre case. He pushed up his glasses and turned back to the men in the room.

 _What a minute…_ Arima froze.

They are at the top floor of a 7 story tall building and the fire escape was clear on the other side of the wall. There wasn't even really a ledge in the wall for that cat to walk on. He quickly whipped back around to see the cat gone. He walked over to the window and looked out. He walked over to the other window. Still no cat. Hirako saw it first so there was no way he just saw something. Did the cat fall? No if it made it up this high and this far from the fire escape he doubted it fell. What the hell was really going on?

* * *

Isshin and the twins quietly made their way toward Urahara's. The night life in part of town was already low but tonight there wasn't a single person out. They didn't want civilians to get in the way. They just had to follow instructions from Tessai and Yoruichi on what to do. Urahara was waiting for them behind the shop's own barrier. Once inside the CCG couldn't touch them. It would only be a block more.

"Dad…" Yuzu whispered, spotting a couple of soldiers change position.

"Shhh… Don't talk," he whispered back.

" **Isshin, be careful. Command has been transferred to the group at Urahara's. That Arima guy… He knows we've been watching him as much as he's been watching us,"** Yoruichi said in a worried tone. **"Try and get inside the shop as fast as you can."**

Isshin started to move a little faster, keeping his daughters in close contact with him. They weren't running but they weren't walking either. The closer they got to the shop the more soldiers they saw lurking about in the shadows and peeking out of dark buildings. Urahara's shop was finally in sight. Just a little ways more before they would be safe.

Yuzu stumbled for a moment but quickly caught herself. She felt her shoe slip off but she couldn't go back to get it. They had to keep moving. She felt every little piece of gravel and small chunks of trash under her right foot. She looked back briefly to see a blond boy around her age. He was dressed just like one of the CCG and he examining her lost shoe. He had his hand up in it and smelling at a little. Awkward. She turned back around. They were almost on the property line.

Yuzu was suddenly ripped from her father's side and slammed harshly into the cold hard pavement. She let out a scream as she saw the blond soldier from earlier sitting onto of her, pinning down. He had a real nasty grin and looked like a cat with a mouse.

"Hahahaha! I found you, girly," he grinned as she tried to get out from under him and he leaned in closer to her face and reached back for his knife. "Hey, you're kindda cute…"

"DAAAAD!"

"GET OFF HER!" Isshin broke the barrier and whipped around with a hard kick.

The young soldier ducked down and rolled off of Yuzu. Yuzu wasted no time getting back her feet. Their cover was completely blown out of the water. The shop's barrier was on the property line. Karin never stopped, making it to safety first with Yuzu not too far behind her but Isshin on the other hand… He had to deal with the little psycho that nabbed his daughter in the first place. He was slashing at Isshin left and right. Isshin kept up with the kid's crazed moves.

"Oh, wow! Look at you, old man," the blond grinned taking hard swings with his knife size quinque. "You're turning out be rather fun. How long can you keep up with me?! C'mon! Show me! Show me!"

The blond took a running jump at Isshin. The former captain ducked letting the boy land on his feet on the other side. Isshin grabbed the boy's wrist only to get kneed in the stomach in return. He then whipped the boy around sending him stumbling away.

"This isn't some game, kid," Isshin snapped, finally getting the distance he needed only to notice other soldiers running towards him at full speed. "Shit on it!"

The blond jumped at him again and the soldiers had their guns raised at him. Best thing to do was to use a kido spell. He swiped his arm through the air and the first few lines of the soldiers including the blond slammed into the ground with their arms forced behind their backs. That was of enough of a distraction for the others to falter.

"Huuuuh?! What is this? I can't move!" the blond snapped rolling around on the pavement trying to pull his arms free from their invisible binds. "What did you to me? This hurts! Owowowow!"

"Then don't struggle against it," Isshin answered, moving towards the barrier.

The blond managed to get his feet and gave Isshin chase. He just made it to the threshold when he felt the searing pain for bullet rip through his chest. He slammed the ground and tried to get to the barrier just as the boy got ready to come in with hard kick. The young soldier only met the sole of a small white ankle high boot. The blond landed rolling head over heels. He sat up a little dazed to see a young ebony haired woman in long braid pigtails glaring down at him He looked around her long light blue pleated shirt to see Isshin being help inside by another young man with red hair.

"Ururu," the red head called as the girl turned.

The blond got back to his feet and ran at her. She took a step behind the barrier and he ran head long into it. She snorted and trotted off to help Jinta with Isshin. The blond sat up with a busted nose and lips. The next wave of soldiers surrounded the blond only to come into contact with the solid invisible barrier. The soldiers fell back to the ground after running head long into an invisible wall. Those that hit it looked up in shock and few reached out and touch it. It was made perfectly clear they were not welcomed any farther.

They tried everything they could think of to get inside the invisible wall. Those that were hurt from hitting the barrier or those that still bound were picked up to be taken to the local hospital to see what was going with them. Once the spell wore off they would be fine but the CCG didn't know that.

Arima and part of his team arrived not too long after to also get an idea of what was going on. He had seen the live feeds and knew he had to get over there as soon as possible. None of this was right. They had never seen anything like this before. How did they move without being seen? What was strange ability Kurosaki Isshin displayed to cripple part of the troops? Finally what was this strange barrier now surrounding the small shop? No one could get into it and no one was coming back out either.

Shinohara leaned up against a brick wall and looked at the shop. This was all wrong. What was going on? There before them was a force field like something out of a scifi movie. Arima stood beside him, before he started to walk towards the barrier and snagged a megaphone. Shinohara pushed off the wall and followed his fellow investigator.

"So what do you have planned because I have nothing?" Shinohara said as they cut their way through the troops. "Not to mention trying to explain this to the higher-ups isn't going to be easy."

"I would have to agree. I'm not quite sure myself on how to approach this but if nothing else I'm sure they can still hear through barrier," Arima said, looking at his fellow investigator. "By the way did you know the young lady we've been watching has also gone MIA as of 25 minutes ago."

"What?" Shinohara gapped as they stopped just in front of the barrier. "How?"

"Most likely the same way the Kurosaki family tried to escape. She might already be in there with them but I know someone that is not," Arima stated and turned on the megaphone. "I'm going to try and negotiate with them."

What was Arima going to negotiate with? Arima brought the megaphone to his mouth.

"Attention to those taking refuge within the shop we wish to negotiate," Arima said into the megaphone. "We know that Dr. Kurosaki took what could be a critical shot to the chest. We are willing to offer him medical help in exchange for you, Ichigo."

They waited a few minutes and got no response. Arima raised the megaphone again only to see the door open and a man with odd white green striped hat walk out with a cane in his right hand. He walked to the barrier's edge and stopped dead looking at the two investigators dead in their eyes.

"Special Investigator Arima and Special Investigator Shinohara I hate to say this but there will be no negotiations with you or with anyone from the CCG," he said with a bit of a sassy tone. "Isshin is already receiving medical help from those inside my shop. You cannot bargain with him."

"Urahara Kisuke," Arima let the name roll of his tongue. "You are harboring Kurosaki Ichigo, are you not?"

"Hmmm, maybe or maybe not," Urahara wiped out his fan and held in front of his face. "Either way gentlemen you aren't getting any farther than this. You will never have the chance to confirm anything."

Arima's face became icy cold as he stared at the quirky man before him. He reached out and tried to touch the barrier only to have the man reach his hand through the barrier and slap Arima on the hand with his fan. Arima quickly snapped his hand back from the surprise hit.

"So you can come through the barrier but we can't get in?" Shinohara asked as Urahara turned to address him.

"But of course. You are not welcome here and you don't fit the criteria to pass through this barrier," he answered. "Even if one of your soldiers managed to meet the requirements he will be dealt with promptly. I am not someone you wish to tangle with. You are treading on dangerous ground. Go back to your city and back to your ghouls. Once again there will be no negotiations."

"All we are asking for is Kurosaki Ichigo. If he willing gives himself up nothing will happen to his loved ones," Arima stated.

"Hard headed much? I'll repeat: no negotiations, Investigator," the shopkeeper said sternly. "You can't not touch those closest to him. I have made sure of that."

"Have you? You've protected those dear to him only here in Karakura but you neglected those in Tokyo," Arima said as Urahara raised an eyebrow. "Give Ichigo to us and nothing much will happen to Hayashi."

Shinohara quickly grabbed Arima trench coat to face him.

"What are you doing?" Shinohara asked.

"Negotiating. It was clear after reviewing that fight again that Ichigo had no intention to do what he did."

"You're going to use her just like that? She has proven that she has no involvement with any of this. Hasn't she? She has, right?"

Ariam brushed the man off and looked Urahara in eye. Shinohara didn't like where this might be going.

"Urahara, retrieve Ichigo for me or I will draw him out on my own," the investigator said, holding up the megaphone again.

"I will not. You need not concern yourself with him or any of us. Contrary to what you may think we are not a threat but push the right buttons and things won't end well here. Pack up your men and gear and head back to Tokyo. You will not see Ichigo anymore, I can promise you that."

Arima brought the megaphone to his mouth. He was going to do things his way. Urahara wasn't going to work with him. He gave Shinohara a glance. His fellow investigator said nothing. They were told before they left that they were to treat this as a ghoul situation. Any past feelings with Ichigo were to be left at the office. The former investigator was an enemy and as such should be treated as one. Arima turned up the volume a little more.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you can hear me in there I want you to play very close attention to me. Both Amon and Hayashi have recently been investigated by the CCG on possible charges of treachery, withholding evidence, and several more serious charges. Amon, however, has been cleared thanks to Mado. Your former partner is a different story."

Urahara swiped his cane through the barrier to hit the megaphone but Arima ducked back in time.

"Don't antagonize him. You will not like the result if you continue," Urahara warned his glare narrowing. "He's already in an ill mood when I stepped out here because one of you shot his father and another attacked his little sister."

Arima didn't mind the shopkeeper's words and continued.

"During your fight you severely damaged her shoulder, tossing her around like some dog's toy. You completely shredded her rotator cuff among other things. She needs surgery but until we can close the case a bit more we have been holding it off. She _really_ needs it. You can clear everything up by coming with us and she'll be as free as a bird."

"Don't. I am warning you," Urahara snapped, taking a few steps closer. "I can bind you just as Isshin did to the others."

"I see, so you can do that too? Just what it that?" Arima asked.

"Hmmm, can't say. It's a bit of a trade secret. In all seriousness, however, do leave," Urahara ordered. "You can't do anything else. You can't breach this barrier no matter how hard you try. Not even if you had a tank could you get beyond this point. Your effort is wasted, good sir. Go on now. Shoo, shoo!"

Urahara waved them off like children. Arima was getting his man one way or another. Nothing that Urahara said mattered. The goal was to draw out Ichigo from his hiding hole.

"Ichigo, you know what happens to traitors that withhold information. I know you do. You wouldn't want her to go through that, would you? She's suffered enough, right? She lost her eye because you couldn't protect her, then you betray her, and then you hurt her in a fight," Arima called out again. "Now because of you she has been labeled a traitor. I'm starting to think you secretly hated her."

A moment later Arima got what he asked for as a clawed, armored hand wrapped around his face and slammed him into the unforgiving pavement. Before Ichigo could go any farther Urahara stepped up with a kido spell. Using Bakudo #4 Hainawa he wrapped the yellow energy rope around Ichigo. It bound his arms and with one swift jerk the irate hollow was pulled back behind the safety of the barrier as Shinohara took a shot at him.

"Arima, are you all right?" Shinohara asked, looking at the man slowly sit up with the help a soldier.

"Ugh… C-could certainly be better. Ouch," Arima answered with a moaned, finding his glasses beside him. One of the lenses had been cracked and the bridge barely holding. "Well, those are useless. Help me up."

Shinohara and the soldier helped him back up to his feet. He was a little dizzy and put his busted glasses in his coat pocket. He faced Ichigo who was still bound in that strange rope of energy. Urahara had hollow down on his knees glaring up at Arima. Getting a good look at him it was hard to think Ichigo once looked human. Ichigo wasn't in those heavy clothes now and the change in him was very clear, as he only wore a pair of shorts and t-shirt. He wasn't even wearing his mask which really cemented everything. There was a murmur building behind the lead investigators. The others didn't know what to think of the being before them.

"Well, now that I've got you out here… Let's chat for a bit," Arima said, daring to move a little close trying to shake the fog from his mind.

Shinohara stood right next to him if he needed to lean on someone.

"Go to hell, Arima, and leave Akane alone," Ichigo snapped at him. "She knew nothing about this!"

Wanting to understand few things Shinohara cleared his throat as Ichigo glanced over at him.

"Arima, I'm going to cut in if you don't mind. I'm sorry. Ichigo, is this why you left so suddenly that night in such a panic?" Shinohara spoke up, glaring at Ichigo. "This was your poor health that you stated?"

"What do you think? I couldn't stay in the building any longer that night and I certainly couldn't work for the CCG looking like this. I just hoped to fade out of existence. Not long after I 'died' I had an issue I needed to fix back in Tokyo and it just so happened it coincided with the raid. Beyond that I wouldn't have gone back to Tokyo," Ichigo replied with a sharp tone. "End of story. I just want to be left alone. I didn't tell anyone about this and why would I?"

"Speaking of how you died how did you pull that off?" Shinohara inquired and Urahara got his attention instead.

"Once again a trade secret," Urahara said smugly. "We needed witnesses to help validate his 'suicide.' It was best to have some CCG operatives watch it happen."

"And what about Grimm?"

"Grimm?" Urahara looked a little confused and turned to look down at Ichigo.

"Grimm? Uhh… OH! So that's what you called him? Ha! He's just a family friend," Ichigo said with an amused look. "You're not going to find him either. He's long gone."

"And just what are you?" Shinohara questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know? The rest of my family will not suffer this fate. It's just me," Ichigo spat. "The explanation is too long and personal to explain to anyone. That's all I'm saying on the matter."

"Yes, but what are you? We are calling you a devil at the CCG."

"I don't care. I am what I am and you don't need to know any more than that."

"One more thing I want you to answer for me. When Kuroiwa and I were fighting the Owl you came in out of nowhere and dismantled my suit. Why did you do that?"

"It was hurting you. What else was I supposed to do? Let it continue to consume you? I'm still me regardless of what I look like."

"You also ran off with the Owl. Do you know who he really is?"

"No comment. Look, Shinohara, I'm really getting tired of playing 20 questions. I've answered more than enough. All I ask in return for spilling all this is that you let Akane go," Ichigo turned his attention back Arima. "She has nothing to do with any of this. I kept her out of this to protect her in the long run."

"But you couldn't in the end. Just hand yourself over and we'll let her go. It's as simple as that," Arima broke back in, crossing his arms. "You would save everyone a lot of trouble if you did."

"If I come out from behind this barrier it'll only be to knock _you_ black and blue," Ichigo hissed at him trying to get back to his feet but quickly got knocked back to his knees by Urahara. "I told you I just want to be left alone and in peace. I have enough troubles without you assholes coming after me and my family."

"Then you will not come out and relinquish yourself for her safety? You know what will—"

"Go screw yourself!"

"Okaaaay, Ichigo," Urahara gave a small pull on the energy rope. "You staying out here isn't helping anything. Let's get you back inside before you start something more than you already have."

Ichigo got back to his bare feet as he Arima stared each other down. Urahara gave another small tug. Ichigo then turned to look at Shinohara and the two lock eyes for a moment. He shook his horned head and let Urahara lead him back inside the shop walls. Urahara never came back out after that. That conversation was over.

"That could have gone better," Shinohara said as Arima rubbed the back of his sore head. "So now what? We can't get in there and they aren't coming out."

"We'll just have figure out another approach. I just don't know what yet," Arima said, running a hand over his face.

"I-investigators," a soldier choked out standing behind the barrier's threshold and couple more joined him. "It's down. It's finally down!"

They took a few steps up and sure enough the barrier was gone but they knew better than to rush in.

"You thinking this is a trap?" Shinohara asked. "Given what I've seen tonight this can't be something good."

"It's an invite but I'm with you. It's a set up for something," Arima nodded. "We still need to get a team in there. Do you want to lead or should I?"

"I'll do it. I'll hurry and get a team together," Shinohara said turning to deal with that.

About 10 minutes later Shinohara had his team up and awaiting orders. Shinohara was leading the charge with Arima keeping an eye out. There was no telling what was awaiting for them inside the small shop.

"All right, everyone, let's go," Shinohara ordered as they hastily marched towards the shop.

They broke the doors down and rushed in and few men even crashed in through the windows. Once inside they realized something was very off. The place was completely bare. Nothing was in there like the place had been stripped and ready for sale. They opened every door and checked every closet and cabinet. Nothing was found in the shop or in the living quarters. Did they pull the same stunt again and vanish under their noses?

Shinohara walked into one of the bedrooms and found a small piece of blue paper in the corner. He picked it up and flipped it over. It was a very short note and a baffling one at that. It wasn't addressed to anyone in particular but the subject matter was a bit unusual.

"You're chasing ghosts?" Shinohara said, looking at the paper.

" **Shinohara, what's going on in there?"**

"They're gone and the place has been cleaned out," Shinohara answered Arima. "I did find a note… It's rather odd."

" **What does it say?"**

"It says, 'you're chasing ghosts.' That's all. We haven't found anything else. It looks like everything's been removed from the building."

" **So they're gone, are they? And we're chasing ghosts? What could that mean?"**

"I'm not 100% sure but I'm starting to get an idea…"

* * *

Ichigo, Urahara, and others stood in the sublevel training ground. Urahara and Tessai got the converter and gate up and running. Everyone was going to Soul Society until they could figure something out. Orihime was there too. They had gotten worried about her safety after she started to be watched as well. She had already let Tatsuki know what was going on so she wouldn't worry. Well, not too much hopefully. She promised to come back once things cooled down a good bit. She had packed her own bags sitting with the others. Thanks to her Isshin was back to being his old self. There wasn't even scar to show for it.

Yoruichi was staying behind to keep a close eye on the CCG for a while to see what they had planned next. Hopefully without finding anyone or anything that sooner or later they would leave Karakura and go back to Tokyo but until then she was keeping her amber eyes glued on them. Especially Arima she got a strange vibe from the man that ruffled her fur.

Yuzu, Karin, Ururu, and Jinta had never been to Soul Society and there was no reason for them to be there until now. They were a bit nervous at to what they were to expect upon their arrival. It was already known that Toshiro and Yamamoto's men would be there to greet them as they entered Soul Society. They would have a rather large escort.

Ichigo was the most nervous. Given that he was now a hollow he knew things would still be hard for him. There was no telling what extra ground rules he was been given once he entered. He would certainly have quite a few knowing Yamamoto. Hopefully with time things would ease up. Urahara however worried a little bit. There was no telling if going from a physical body to a spiritual one would have an adverse effect on Ichigo. Hopefully he would remain as he was now and nothing more would happen.

"Okay, everyone it is now up and running," Urahara said, hitting one last button. "There shouldn't be any problems as we travel through the Dangai. The Kototsu had been stalled for the time being. I would suggest we get started."

Tessai loaded up a few more bags onto a large trolley. Those bags that couldn't fit were picked up by their owners to be carried. Urahara had to leave his shop belongings behind for now until he could establish another place to set up shop. He didn't need to worry about them. The CCG would never find this place no matter how hard they looked for it. Isshin and Karin ventured in first with Ururu and Jinta not far behind.

"I'm rather nervous," Yuzu said, keeping close to Ichigo. "What's this Dangai place like?"

"It'll be fine," Ichigo smiled at her taking her hand. "C'mon, let's go, Yuzu. It won't be too long of a walk."

She gave a small nod and followed her brother inside the converter and then straight into the Senkaimon. The others quickly followed right after. Tessai brought up the rear with the luggage cart. Yuzu clung to Ichigo as she studied at the dark walls that look highly unnatural. Karin clung to her father as they make their way down the unsettling path. Jinta was all over Ururu who didn't seem to be so bothered by the atmosphere the tunnel gave off.

"There's nothing to worry about here," Isshin said, looking down at Karin. "You'll get use to this place after a while. I know it's not too welcoming but…"

"I just want to get through this as soon as we can," she muttered.

"It's still a few minutes more," Urahara said, walking just in front of Tessai. "How are you doing, Ichigo?"

"I'm not noticing anything different. At least not yet," Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the former captain.

"Let's just hope it stays that way. You don't need any more complications," Urahara stated.

"Don't I know it," he sighed, letting go of Yuzu's hand and wrapped an arm around her instead.

"Are you sure this is okay for me to stay, too?" Orihime asked, walking beside Tessai. "I don't want to put anyone out."

"Don't you fret about it. We figured you in just in case," Tessai answered her. "Hopefully you can go back at some point. I know you'll miss the others down there."

"Yeah… I'm really going to miss Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki," she said, gripping the strap of her duffle bag tightly. "Hopefully it won't be too long."

She tried to put a little optimism in her voice but it wasn't really there. The conversation fell off for couple of minutes. They could finally see the light at the end of tunnel. They picked their step a little more to hurry on out into the light of day.

"S-so, we're about out, huh?" Jinta asked as the light go brighter and the exit larger. "Good, because th-this place is super gloomy."

"It's super creepy is what it is," Karin grumbled, looking back at him and gave him a sly smirk. "Look at you. You were talking smack about this place not long before we left and you're clinging to Ururu like some little lost child."

Jinta quickly pushed off Ururu and tried to look tough. He crossed his arms and put his nose up in the air.

"Don't be stupid, Karin," he snorted. "I'm not really bothered by this place."

"Then why are you shaking?" Ururu asked, looking up at him and he turned away from her. "You can lean on me again if you want."

"I'm f-fine," he snorted.

It wasn't long until Isshin and Karin stepped out of the Senkaimon into Soul Society. They were greeted by Toshiro, Rangiku, and some members of his squad. Yamamoto and Sasakibe had a few of their men with them as well. Right after them stepped out Jinta and Ururu followed by Yuzu and Ichigo. Toshiro and Yamamoto had told their men to keep their mouths shut once Ichigo walked through the gate. There were still a quite a few gasps and a good bit of highly muted whispers. Urahara, Orihime, and Tessai were the last to step out. The large gate quickly shut behind them. This was it. They were finally back in Soul Society.

Rangiku gave Orihime a silent but exuberant wave. Orihime returned to wave and smiled at her. Toshiro glanced up his lieutenant who quickly put her hand back down. Toshiro knew these two were going to cause some sort of mischief together. One such thing will be giving everyone food poisoning.

Both Toshiro and Yamamoto then stepped up but Toshiro stayed back a few steps behind the head captain. Yamamoto stood before the group looking at each member down the line. His gaze lingered a bit longer on Ichigo than the others for obvious reasons. Ichigo felt highly uncomfortable being studied by the head captain. The old man let out a long breath.

"Welcome to Soul Society," came the first words from his mouth. "To those that don't know me Head Captain Yamamoto."

"And I'm pretty sure all of you know me by now," Toshiro said, giving everyone a very small bow in greeting.

"If all of would follow us we have quite a bit to discuss before you can continue from here," Yamamoto said, sternly. "Captain Hitsugaya's men will handle your belongings for now. This way."

He motioned everyone to follow him. They left their belongings where they stood before following behind Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Toshiro, and Rangiku. The Squad One men encircled them from behind. This wasn't very welcoming but it was rather expected none the less. Well, this was the start of a new life hopefully things would turn out okay. Maybe at one point they could go back to the Living World and stay there but for now this would be their new home.

(A/N So, yeah, after reading this I didn't find this chapter to be very strong. I did a lot of rewriting and still didn't like it. I really struggled with this chapter. So you maybe wondering what will happen from here with Ichigo and the others now in Soul Society? Well, you'll just have to stick with the story to find out. I'm really switching things around, huh? Hopefully you like that I'm diverged from the main Tokyo Ghoul line for a bit. I have a 6 month gap from where the story picks up again after the raid so… **I ALSO WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I HAVE SIDE STORY UP. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN CHAPTER BUT I COULDN'T FIND A PLACE FOR IT IN THE MAIN STORY. PLEASE GO AND CHECK THAT OUT TOO THANK YOU.** )

Millie M. Banshee


	21. Risky Business

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 19

Risky Business

(A/N Wow, okay. I got this chapter out sooner than I had planned. I'm loving being able to use this time gap to my advantage. I'm coming up with my own ideas. This will set somethings up for when we get back to more the Tokyo Ghoul timeline.)

 **SOUND/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

Both Toshiro and Yamamoto stepped up but Toshiro stayed back a few steps behind the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto stood before the group looking at each member down the line. His gaze lingered a bit longer on Ichigo than the others for obvious reasons. Ichigo felt highly uncomfortable being studied by the Captain-Commander. The old man let out a long breath.

"Welcome to Soul Society," came the first words from his mouth. "To those that don't know me I am Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"And I'm pretty sure all of you know me by now," Toshiro said, giving everyone a very small bow in greeting.

"If all of you would follow us we have quite a bit to discuss before you can continue from here," Yamamoto said, sternly. "Captain Hitsugaya's men will handle your belongings for now. This way."

He motioned everyone to follow him. They left their belongings where they stood before following behind Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Toshiro, and Rangiku. The Squad One men encircled them from behind. This wasn't very welcoming but it was rather expected none the less. Well, this was the start of a new life hopefully things would turn out okay. Maybe at one point they could go back to the Living World and stay there but for now this would be their new home.

* * *

(Present)

The group of 9 stayed close together and they were ushered down a few walkways and onto a large room up several steps. Yamamoto and Sasakibe went the front room as did Toshiro and Rangiku. The captains and lieutenants sat down and the others followed the same motion. The men for Squad One stayed away but remained in the room at the back near the door. This wasn't the most comfortable of situations but this could be a lot worse.

"All of you made here safely, I assume," Yamamoto said as they gave a few head nods and muted answers. "To save ourselves some time and trouble I am just going to get everything out of the way. Even though you are welcome to stay as long as you need, be advised that there will be several rules that will be set down for all of you. Especially those new to Soul Society and don't know how we conduct things around here."

Jinta, Yuzu, Ururu, and Karin looked at each other a little nervous. It would be in their best interests to listen and obey for now until things eased up some.

"Some are just common sense rules. No entering restricted areas unless escorted or if permission is granted. Please conduct yourselves in an orderly fashion and be respectful to others," he glanced over at Ichigo at that one. "Former captains are not to overstep their bounds. Have questions, ask don't just assume something. You are to remain solely in the Seireitei unless permission is granted. Make yourselves useful while you stay here. Stay within your granted areas. If you need to return to the World of the Living for any reason let us know beforehand. I will have a list made of some of the more specific rules that I want you to adhere by."

"I also have a few rules since you will be staying in my area. I ask you all to respect my authority and Matsumoto's. Don't become a nuisance to others or start trouble. Once again like the Captain-Commander stated, make yourselves useful during your stay," Toshiro stated, looking at everyone. "Keep your living spaces clean and report any damages. Stay out of the squad's business unless otherwise asked for assistance. If you have an issue with someone or something please speak up before things get out of hand. There is already a list made and sitting in your rooms of other rules."

Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"I would like to know just how long you all plan to stay. Will it be short term or long term?" the elderly captain asked.

"That's hard to say at the moment. We're all pretty much wanted in the Living World. Ichigo here more than anyone," Urahara said, looking over Ichigo. "Chances are if anyone was going to really have an extended stay it would be Ichigo."

"And us as well if you don't mind, Captain-Commander. We would like to stay together as a family," Isshin spoke up.

"That is understandable. Just keep in mind, Shiba, that if you do stay here on more permanent terms that you will not be granted any high positions on _any_ squad. You left your post without warning and illegally. The only reason you're allowed back is because of your involvement in the Winter War," the old captain then turned his attention to Urahara. "The misunderstanding with you, Urahara, and Tsukabishi has been fixed of course. However, Kurotsuchi has requested that you, Urahara, stay out of his labs and not to meddle into his affairs. He will request your assistance should he need it."

"Can I at least start a little something of my own? All of my lab equipment in still in the Living World," Urahara said. "It'll keep me from meddling if I have something of my own to keep me occupied."

"We shall discuss that matter at another time. Now, Ichigo, let's discuss why you're here and what being here will mean to you," Yamamoto said, staring at the young man. "I understand that what has happened to you was well out of your control and I am sorry to see you like this. If it wasn't for you things with Aizen might have turned out drastically different. For that Soul Society if grateful to you but despite that, you must understand that Central 46 does not see things the same way that we do."

Ichigo stiffened. What was going to happen to him? He was scared of being restricted again. From the tone in Yamamoto's voice it wasn't something good. He looked over at his father. Isshin just gave a small shrug in response.

"I am sorry to say that you will be a lot more limited in your freedoms. This is above my head and I do apologize. You are only permitted on Squad 10 grounds. You are not to leave Seireitei for any reason unless returning to the World of the Living," Yamamoto said as Ichigo hung his head. "We have the right to use extreme force against you should your particular situation worsens for any reason. So, please, don't give us one. You are barred from any fighting as a precaution to keep you from going out of control. You will be subject to a physical weekly to monitor any possible changes. Toshiro will be making a constant report on you so remain well behaved. Also please don't draw attention—"

"Why don't you just throw me in a prison cell and just be done with it," Ichigo grumbled out.

"Ichigo," Isshin snapped at his son.

"If Central 46 really had their way you would be. Despite what you did for us they can't see beyond what you are now. Captain Hitsugaya and I, including the Kuchiki family, fought to give you as many liberties as we could this past week and still working on a few more," Yamamoto said, running a hand over his bald head.

"Basically, Ichigo, try to keep yourself in their good graces and over time you might be given more freedoms," Toshiro added. "Don't give me a reason to put a mark against you. I want you to be as comfortable as you can while you stay here but you're walking on a very narrow tightrope I will let you know right now."

"This is even worse than when I was back at Urahara's," Ichigo moaned. "If I wanted it bad enough I could just leave on my own."

"Not here. You have amassed quite a few friends in your teen years but you have to remember that others will not see you as anything but a hollow. It's more for your safety than anything else," Yamamoto clarified. "This is regrettable but this time I highly suggest you follow our rules and commands. You can't get away with anything, not anymore."

Ichigo gave a few curt nods and let out a long breathy sigh. A hollow in Soul Society wasn't something that was welcomed. He should have known that. Well, he did in the back of his mind. It just hurt to know that all of his hard work and sacrifices meant nothing to Central 46. This didn't sound much better than being hunted down by the CCG. He was damn no matter where he went. He really was a prisoner in own body.

 _Damned if I do and damned if I don't,_ he thought as he balled up his hands and he faintly shook in anger. _This is no different. I'm labeled as monster no matter where I go! I was stupid to think otherwise._

"I tried to stop this but you are to have an escort wherever you go," Toshiro said, feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't want this and fought against it but Central 46 demanded that you have two armed escorts at all times with you. Quad 1 escorts at that."

Ichigo clinched his teeth and his fists knotted up tighter. It took everything in him to bite his tongue at the moment. He had no say in anything. He wasn't a guest just some honored prisoner. Staying in the human world and giving the CCG the run around sounded a lot more palatable at this point. If it wasn't for his family he might just do that but he promised to stay with them. He drew in a hard, shaking breath.

"I understand," Ichigo said fighting not to snap out his answer.

"Again you will find an additional list in your quarters made by Central 46," Toshiro struggled to get that out of his mouth. "Please… Please learn them and follow them."

"Adding on one more thing; three members of Central 46 want to personally meet with you. That will be in three days' time. We will instruct you on how to address and behave before them to avoid any misunderstandings," Yamamoto said and Ichigo really fought not to retaliate. "How you act and respond to them will reflect back on the whole of Central 46. Try everything within your power to respect, accept, and obey what they say. I know you, Kurosaki, and how you can be. Hopefully your time in this CCG agency had taught you how to obey and listen to authority better than you did years ago."

"I-I understand," Ichigo forced through his clinched teeth.

Isshin reached over and lightly rubbed his son's back. So much for having more freedoms. Isshin was really hoping that given Ichigo's past that things would be better here but it seemed to only serve in making things worse. Ichigo was a Vasto Lorde and as far as Soul Society was concerned the strongest in existence and with a lot of room still to improve. That was another reason to keep him out of a fight. Ichigo always grew stronger with each major battle. Central 46 didn't want that. They wanted to control him as long as he remained in the walls of the Seireitei. Chances were he wouldn't even be allowed to train to understand his powers better. Maybe this was a mistake at least as far as Ichigo was concerned. It was up to Ichigo now if he wanted to stay under these conditions.

"Urahara, the data that you collected on Ichigo these past few weeks is to be handed over to Captain Unohara and Captain Kurotsuchi so they may monitor Ichigo's physical health," Yamamoto said and Urahara sighed.

"As you wish. I just need to return to the Living World long enough to retrieve everything. I have some with me but not all," Urahara said, messing with is hat in his lap. "I will handover what I have with me."

"Good. They are expecting that information by this evening. I will allot you the time you need to return your shop and retrieve your remaining data."

"I don't even get time to settle in, huh?" Urahara half smiled. "Well, if you want it so badly I'll go back and get it."

"Have it here by 6. You have all day to get it. It is just now sunrise. For now you are all dismissed. Captain Hitsugay and Lieutenant Matsumoto will take you from here," Yamamoto motioned to the two beside them.

Toshiro and Rangiku got to their feet as the others did the same. The two Squad 10 leaders passed by and everyone fell in line behind them. The doors were opened and they stepped out into scant morning light. It didn't take long for two of the Squad 1 members to break off from the rest and start to follow them. They were taking this matter very seriously.

Everyone felt uneasy at this time so any conversations fell dead. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin huddled around Ichigo as his new escorts flanked them from the sides. Toshiro and Rangiku led them towards the Squad 10 district. It was a bit of walk from where they were. It didn't take them long to starting amassing an unwanted audience from other shinigami just wanting to see what was going on and to sneak a peek at Ichigo. They couldn't wait to get behind the walls of Squad 10.

The ground finally arrived at the doors and they were promptly opened. They all entered and the doors were quickly shut behind them. Still no words were exchanged for quite some time as Toshiro brought them one of the barrack buildings. It wasn't as full as the others which would give them a little more privacy. Toshiro came to one large room and ushered everyone inside. All their belongings sat inside nicely stacked.

"This will be your exclusive common room and it will remain open at all times. There is another common room that we walked by used for my men. You are permitted there as well only from 10AM to 7PM," Toshiro said, sternly. "Gather your things and I will take you down to your quarters."

They call gathered their belongings, however, it was stalled as Squad 1 had to search their belongings for anything not deemed acceptable. There were several things found that they didn't like. Urahara being one the worst offenders. Some items they might get back with some negotiations or with just good behavior over some time. Some of Ichigo's belongings were to be permanently withheld and for fairly good reasons. His quinque, Tsume, was one such item and another much smaller quinque, his rookie knife, was also taken from him. Ichigo worried what would happen when they found out he could just manifest a blade at will.

After the lengthy ransacking of everyone's belongings Toshiro was finally permitted to take them to their quarters. He had just enough to give everyone their own room should it be completely necessary but he would prefer that they share the space like it was meant to be.

It was settled that Isshin would stay with his daughters in one room but a divider would be put up for privacy. Orihime and Ururu offered to fill another room together. Urahara and Tessai took another room. That left Jinta with his very own room all to his lonesome. It was a much bigger room than the one he had at Urahara's because it was designed to hold 6 to 8 people. However, it was quickly decided that since Jinta had the "extra room" that any extra baggage was to stay in there. So much for that.

Ichigo of course had his own living quarters and it wasn't very close to the others. Rangiku slid open the door to a very large living quarter. It looked a great bit better than the others truth be told. He set his things down by the door and had a look around. Dumb and Dumber not too far behind him as he explored. He turned to look at Toshiro and Rangiku.

"I understand I'm to be isolated but why did you give me this room?" he asked and Rangiku stepped up.

"Well, you see we had it planned that you and your family were to stay together. That was of course before Central 46 said 'no' and that you were to have your personal space," Rangiku said, fiddling with a piece of long blond hair. "This is actually an office believe or not. We had it cleaned out and remodeled a little to make it more like a living area. So, on the bright side you have a really large area all to yourself."

"Yeah, great…" Ichigo grumbled and noticed his lists of rules on his new bed laid out nicely on the floor.

He didn't want to pick them up to have a look. He was already irate knowing he was to be escorted, isolated, and subject to physical exams to name a few. Now, it hurt even more knowing that at first it was planned that his family was to stay with him. He couldn't even have that. He was now nothing but a caged rat.

"We'll let you get settled in for now," Toshiro said, noticing Ichigo's temper reaching its peak. "We'll come by in a while to show you around some more and where you can eat."

"Orders have him eating in here as well," one of the escorts stated, bluntly.

Toshiro and Rangiku looked rather shocked. They weren't told this until now.

"Can my friends and family come over to eat with me?" Ichigo asked, his voice rather elevated.

"Only if the Captain-Commander permits it. It was only stated that you were eat in your quarters. We aren't sure about guests," the same man stated again.

"Then I will do the asking for him," Toshiro almost snapped. "There is no reason for Ichigo to remain isolated like this. I am the captain of Squad 10 and I should have some say in what goes on in my own district."

"Which we understand completely, sir, but until things are settled Kurosaki Ichigo will have to obey the commands given to him," the other escort said, looking at the fuming captain. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto is hoping that after Kurosaki meets with three representatives from Central 46 that some restrictions will be lessened or possibly removed. I'm sorry to say but until that time Kurosaki will have to do as instructed. You may request a change if you are uncomfortable but just don't make too many demands."

"Ugghh… Fine but I'm still going to request that Kurosaki can accept visitors in his quarters if he so chooses during meals or any other time for that matter," Toshiro bit out and the atmosphere turned a good bit cooler. "I _will_ be back in an hour and I am taking him out of this room to show him around my district along with everyone else."

"But the Captain-Commander—"

"No. No, no, no, and no. My district and my guests. I will make sure that Kurosaki is free to have company whilst eating! I'll be damned otherwise," Toshiro turned on his heel. "Matsumoto, come with me. I'm going to need your help."

"Yes, Captain," she following after him and gave Ichigo a small wave. "We'll get something straightened out for you, Kurosaki! Just wait a little longer, okay?! We'll be back in a bit."

Ichigo was left alone with his two new escorts. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb turned to look at him. Ichigo said nothing as he stepped back and sat down on the new, well-padded traditional futon. He wanted to take his new rules wad them up and throw them at the two men. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Huh, look, Kurosaki… A good bit of us know you mean us no harm and if anything else you should be treated with a lot more respect," the second escort said, walking over to him. "Without your help to defeat Aizen… That is… Well, without you most likely we wouldn't be here right now."

Ichigo just looked up at him with a rather angry scowl. Giving him thanks wasn't going to make his mood any better. He just turned his head down and buried his face into the top his knees, his horn lightly touching his left leg. This was not what he wanted. Not even close. His friends and family gave up everything to help him and in the end they couldn't do too much. He really was damned anyway he looked at it. His family couldn't protect him and he couldn't protect his friends.

His eyes started to burn a little as he tried to force back his tears. He clinched his teeth hard and squeezed his legs closer to his chest. What could he do now? Was there anything he could do for that matter? He was stuck here and there was not telling what was going on Chad, the Ishida family, Amon, and Hayashi. Mado had Amon covered but what was to really become of Akane? He felt the stinging drops of water leak out of his eyes at that thought. He could do nothing to help those closest to him in Tokyo.

The guard took a couple of steps back before turning and walked over to his partner. Ichigo was not in a good place right now and looming over him like a vulture wasn't going to help him any. It might be good to give the young man a little peace.

"Let's step out for a while," he said, taking a step out the door.

"Orders have us staying in the room with him at all times," the other man stated firmly.

"I know, Watanabe, but just let it slide for right now," he grabbed the man by the collar of his uniform and jerked him out the open door. "Give him a little breathing room for at least 10 minutes."

"Fine, fine, whatever, Nakamura," Watanabe moaned and the door was slid shut behind them. "But I'm not taking the heat if he does something."

* * *

Two days had passed since Ichigo and the others fled to Soul Society. Yoruichi kept a very close eye on CCG as they finished up their investigation and started to pack up their gear and slowly start their migration back to Tokyo. Things were not looking so good. She dropped herself in Soul Society once to give everyone the information she gather and was shocked to learn about Ichigo being pretty held a prisoner. Ichigo would be going to meet the Central 46 reps the next day. This wasn't looking so good. Toshiro, Isshin, Urahara, and Tessai drilled the hell out of Ichigo to make sure he addressed and acted accordingly before the 3 men. Yoruichi put in some of her own wisdom being from a noble family before she headed back down.

It had been very uncomfortable. Several of his friends came by to see him. Like Renji, Rukia, Hanataro, Shinji, and a few others. All were turned away due to Central 46's ruling that he was to have no outside contact until the meeting. Kenpachi, undaunted, tried to make a run for it. The whole situation turned into a mess in the end. They managed to wrangle him with some great effort but got him removed the Squad 10 district. Yachiru managed to locate Ichigo by sheer dumb luck. They managed to finally grab her at long last because Jinta has some candy on him that the tiny lieutenant hadn't tried before. Jinta ended up parting with the entirety of his little stash to get the pink haired powerhouse out of Squad 10.

Ichigo was a nervous wreck the following morning. He was to meet them at 12PM sharp. He couldn't even eat his breakfast without feeling like he was going to bring back up. Toshiro and Isshin gave him a lengthy rehearsal to really make sure he knew what to do. Toshiro fitted Ichigo with some nice clothes to wear as he stood before them. Ururu gave his orange/white hair a small trim before his escorts carted him off. He was ordered to be in restraints. He didn't agree with it but complied regardless. They put a harness around his neck and his hands were tried at well.

Toshiro was to accompany them as he was in direct charge of Ichigo. It wasn't long before Yamamoto greeted them as well with a few more men. Ichigo inwardly groaned being so heavily guarded. He just kept reciting everything he was taught in his mind. Yamamoto led the way to the large meeting room. They walked inside the door just before 12. The representatives were already seated at a long white table with their own aids at their sides. There were 2 men and one woman. This was it. Ichigo forced the building knot from his throat and kept his head down.

"Good Afternoon, Representatives of Central 46," Yamamoto said with a deep bow everyone else got down one knee. "At your request I have brought Kurosaki Ichigo before you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, stand so we may see you more clearly," the woman to the far right ordered.

Ichigo didn't hesitate as he got to his feet and his guards followed him. He kept his head down. He didn't have the right to look at them from what he was told. Unless they asked to be looked at he was to keep his eyes on floor. He could hear them murmuring amongst themselves. He didn't realize until now that was shaking something fierce. Everyone told him that Central 46 was not forgiving, not in the least. He needed to be on his best behavior if he wanted to impress them and hopefully not dig himself into a deeper shit hole.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, I understand that this _hollow_ is under _your_ care," the man in the middle asked, his voice was rather course sounding. "And that he is the son of your former captain Shiba Isshin, is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor," Toshiro kept his position on the floor.

"We have the full report of what happened to Shiba from you and Urahara. Shiba also resides under your care as well. Does he or his other children have any hollow traits like him or the other Vizards?"

"No, your honor, Shiba and his daughters don't harbor any hollow abilities," Toshiro clarified. "The genetic material for the hollow was passed through his mother."

There was long pause as they shuffled their papers some more to verify what Toshiro had just spoke of. The same man cleared his throat again.

"So it was passed on solely to him via his mother. It says his mother was a Quincey and that she lost her life to protect her son from the hollow named Grand Fisher?"

"Yes, your honor. Shiba was left alone to raise his son and daughters on his own," Toshiro said, clearly. "Neither child knew of their linage until much later in life."

"Looking deeper into this… The original hollow was a creature of Aizen Sosuke's own design, code named, White," the man on the left said, adjusting his glasses as he looked at the papers. "Skipping forward, and in short, Shiba scarified everything to keep Kurosaki Masaki from becoming hollow with the aid of Urahara Kisuke. So from what I understand that hollow was locked away within her but it transferred to a new host; her first born son."

"That is correct, your honor."

They spoke quietly among themselves for couple of minutes before the woman again spoke up.

"It is a known fact that at age 15 that you, Kurosaki Ichigo, was already very spiritually aware. It wasn't until you met Kuchiki Rukia that fateful night did part of your own linage come to light. What Kuchiki did was illegal as you well know by now. She taught you how to fight hollows hoping her powers would return soon. No such luck. Kuchiki was then captured and returned to Society and her power removed from you. Then Urahara got a hold of you and forced your true shinigami abilities to the surface taking with it the suppressed hollow. Is that correct, Kurosaki?"

"Y-yes, your honor," Ichigo said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The man on the left was next.

"Then you and a band of misfits illegally entered Soul Society to save Kuchiki Rukia from her death penalty. All of you caused heavy damage to both the Seireitei and its inhabitants. Which also included the destruction of the Sokyoku by you personally," he said almost sounding bitter about it and Ichigo twitched. "But despite all that because of your meddling you helped to indirectly uncover a _disease_ that had been growing within us and killed the last Central 46. Captain Hitsugaya, you were the one to really uncovered the truth about Aizen and the others. To which we are thankful to you. Now as for you, Kurosaki, you managed to get away with quite a few things as there was no Central 46 for obvious reasons. You we're given some freedoms that you should have not been allowed otherwise but later proved to be the right choice."

The man in the middle cleared his throat again.

"At some point it was made evident that your hollow was growing stronger the stronger you became. You struggled to contain him and ended up in the hands of the Vizards. They helped to teach you how to control and subdue your hollow's ability. From there you started to use your hollow powers to your advantage albeit limited at first. For a while you controlled that darker side and used it to fight many powerful foes. But it reached a fevered pitch when facing the Fourth Espada, whose name I'm not even going to try to pronounce. You tried to protect the woman Inoue Orihime that became a tool by Aizen to create more unrest and to use her powers. You were over powered by this Espada and for all intense and purposes, killed. It was your hollow that emerged there after that ultimately spared your life. You managed to finish off the Espada during that fight. Correct?"

"Yes, your honor," Ichigo answered.

"And just how do you say that name? I can't get it out…"

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

They all seemed to make a note of that. The woman spoke again.

"To make this move a bit faster… You and your father took advantage of the Dangai's time disturbance and he taught you your zanpakuto's final attack. You used that technique when you faced down Aizen for the last time. You basically became one with your zanpakuto and thanks to you, you weakened Aizen enough for Urahara to use kido to finally imprison him. However, you knew that using your final attack that it would mean sacrificing your shinigami powers. From there it's said that you slipped into a normal human life. You became a police officer in your hometown and then later on you became a member of the Commission of Counter Ghoul or the CCG for short. You moved and lived in Tokyo of several years, working as a ghoul investigator. However, the last couple or so months your hollow powers started to resurface and without your shinigami powers to help push it back this was the end result. Somehow, you hollowfied as a living being without it actually destroying you. The notes on you say you don't even have a hollow's hole anywhere on your body. Is that correct?"

"Correct, your honor."

The man in the middle took over again.

"Since becoming a hollow you ended up drawing the attention of your former work place, despite trying to throw them off your trail. This forced you, your family, and your friends to take sudden refuge here in Soul Society for protection. As far as I personally see it… All of you are really nothing but a bunch of misfits, renegades, and strange anomalies. If it wasn't for the sheer fact that you and the others helped bring down that bastard you would not be here at all. Not ever. Especially, a Vasto Lorde class hollow that has proven to be very violent, if not outright psychotic in the past. So far you haven't displayed any signs of that violent tendency but I am very concerned of any hairpin triggers that have yet to be discovered within you. It's been documented that you already know how to produce a cero, a bala, and use sonido. You have the ability to manifest a shadow blade that produces a large blast that then generates an unknown sandy substance that has been dubbed 'Never Ash.' Also due to your hollow appearance it has given you heightened senses, strength, durability, speed, and agility. Also it states that on rare occasions that you have to take energy from others to stabilize your own. And who knows what else that might be discovered with time."

The man on the left cut in.

"Wh-what we're trying to say, Kurosaki, is that you aren't what we view as something good. You are an unknown being to us and as such we are extremely cautious of you. We worry about what your presence here could do to us. As previously stated we don't know if or what your triggers are that will set you off. We can't risk that. I know you scarified a lot for us and we are amost grateful to you and your friends but in the end we may have to confine you. We are looking at the future not the present. Now you appear to be perfectly normal, sane, and in all over good health. It's just the 'what ifs' that have us being unable to trust you. Hollows shouldn't be welcomed here from the start. Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Kuchiki have been your voice up until now."

The woman on the right broken into the conversation.

"That being said, Kurosaki, you have a chance to speak for yourself. Tell us why we should trust you. What makes you redeemable? Keep in mind what you say to us may be retold to the rest of Central 46. Choose your words wisely, young man. You don't want them to be your final breaths."

Oh, this wasn't good. They rehearsed this as a possibility but actually being faced with it his coaching pretty much just flew out a window. If he said one little screw up and it could mean his life. He mouth suddenly felt dry and his throat scratchy. He knew the Vizards were welcomed back and some of them were even back to being captains. Why was he the odd one out? They still had hollow powers but… They didn't have a hollow's body and they were still more shinigami than he was. There was nothing about him that said shinigami. It was just all hollow.

"Can you not speak in defense for yourself?" she asked, her dark grey eyes narrowed on him. "Speak up, Kurosaki, or just resign yourself to our judgement right now. It's quite simple."

He was running out of time to say something. Neither Yamamoto or Toshiro could speak up to assist him. Whatever came out his mouth at this moment could save him or condemn him. What could he use? They went over this just the other day. He needed to say something and he needed to say it right now before just dropped a judgement on him.

"You have yet to answer—"

"I-I do apologize. I just can't find the w-words I want at the moment, y-your honors."

"I suggest you hurry and find them. We will not wait much longer."

This was his last chance. There had to be something… Something he could use to save his skin. What could he say to change their minds? Wait! He might just have it after all. He let out a long breath.

"I-I… I don't understand!"

"Excuse me?" she blinked a little confused.

"I don't understand why you sit up there and talk about all the good things I have done, then act like it was a problem and wanting to bury me for it. It's like telling the family dog 'good boy' for saving your child and then shooting him pointblank for just being a dog. It's not that I have done something wrong; it's just that you don't like what I am. All you see of me right now is my appearance. You only see a hollow. Despite what you may or my not want to hear you all just sat there and praised a _hollow_ if you think about it. One of you even thanked me, whether you realized that or not. You just don't like the fact that I'm not what you wanted me to be or what I was. This wasn't a choice. This is _what_ I am but this is not _who_ I am. I may be a hollow but I am still Kurosaki Ichigo. The very same person you were just talking about in some diluted regard."

 _Kurosaki… Yooou idiioot…_ Toshiro mental drawled, fighting a visible cringe. _You are a dead man!_

 _I can't say we didn't try. He put his own nails in the coffin,_ Yamamoto sigh ever so slightly shaking his head.

"That is quite a response out of you," the man sitting pretty in the middle snapped back at Ichigo. "Just how do suppose we are to handle you once something does happen? Being who are isn't going to change your biological nature. A hollow is a hollow."

Ichigo took one daring step forward.

"Well, you keep worrying about the future when you can protect the future while looking at the present. Just hear me out, your honors. I know there are items here that limit the power a person has. Kenpachi's eyepatch for example. Can't you just outfit me with a couple of these items while I'm here in Soul Society? It will keep me in check while letting me show you that there is nothing to fear from me. It will give you more security while hopefully letting me be a lot less confined."

He put on cheeky smile as the three before him were not amused. His smile quickly faded.

"That is your solution?" the man on the left asked.

"Well, uh, sort of. Look, your honors, I haven't done anything to be treated like a prisoner."

"You destroyed the Sokyoku," he replied back.

"That was over 10 years ago. Can't you forgive and forget that little, tiny detail?"

"You and your friends illegal invaded Soul Society followed by breaching the barrier around the Seireitei," the man in the middle drawled. "Not to mention the damage all of you caused during that time and you tried to free a criminal."

"But… But it was mentioned that if we hadn't that Aizen would have gotten away with a lot more than he already had. Heh… Heh…"

 _I am not going to like having to break the new to Isshin about this idiot,_ Toshiro was as white as his hair.

"You really are a brazen fool, aren't you?! Damn hollow," the man snapped back. "Acting like this will not help you at all. If anything it just caused you—"

"HAULT!" the woman shouted out.

The room fell very quiet as everyone turned to look at her. She was rather flushed in aggravation. She fixed her robes and glared down at Ichigo. He shied back a little ways.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" she said, taking few long breaths so she would not snap at him. "You have indeed helped protect Soul Society in the past, this is very true, but how can we trust you now being a hollow?"

"Have faith," he gave a weak shrug.

They just stared at him in dull amusement.

"That's all I can say, your honors. Is to have faith in me again and trust that I'm being sincere. Soul Society once had so much trust that you let me, a 15 year old boy with no real formal shinigami training, take on and bring down a super powered bad guy. You hadn't even known me a year but you put _a lot_ of your weight on my shoulders and I carried it until the very end. If that's not trust I don't know what is."

The three stared at him a little harder. He squirmed a little under their gaze but everything needed to be said.

"I don't see where it's so hard to trust me, your honors. I mean you have Vizards as captains, a child as a captain (no offence, Toshiro), a giant dog that's a captain, and a former criminal from the Maggot's Nest as a captain in charge of and experimenting on some rather dangerous and questionable things. Yet, you can't trust me despite everything that has been documented and told to you? Your honors… In the long run I-I can't really change your minds and I know this. I'm sure your minds are made up by now and I must sound like I'm just talking out of my ass… But I came here needing help and I was hoping that you might return the favor from all those years ago because I have trust in you. If you won't help… Then just allow me to go back down to the Living World and I won't bother you again."

There was a long heavy pause that followed. Ichigo knew he was screwed no matter what. His life was shot at this point. At least in the Living World he might be able to hide away in freedom. Assuming they would even allow that.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, please take your men, Kurosaki, and Captain Hitsugaya outside," the man on the left ordered coldly. "We need to discuss a few things. Depending on what we see fit our ruling can go all the way to the other Central 46 members or we will deal with it right here."

"I understand and we will await your verdict," Yamamoto bowed to them again.

The others lowered their heads a little more before standing. They followed Yamamoto outside and the door were shut behind all eye fell on him the moment they were out of sight of the representatives.

"Kurosaki, do you a _have_ death wish? Because it sounds like you do," Toshiro barked at him. "What was that in there? We rehearsed this several times!"

"I panicked and I choked, okay?"

"No! No, it's not 'okay?' We can't protect you this time," Toshiro snapped and punched Ichigo in the gut.

Ichigo stumbled but thanks to the guards they held him up.

"Kurosaki, you best hope that your former actions are enough to spare you," Yamamoto spoke up. "Central 46 is not at all forgiving and it was more than generous of them to even let you speak for yourself. Although in hindsight we shouldn't have allowed you to speak in the first place."

"That bad?" he asked, looking nervous

"YES," came a collective irritated response.

"Oh… So, h-how screwed am I?"

"VERY."

Ichigo just sort of sunk to the hard ground and hung his head low. Hopefully if nothing else they will just let him go back to the Living World and stay there. He'd deal with his issues as they came up. He was left alone with his thoughts. Toshiro and Yamamoto walked off to talk, leaving him alone with the guards and his thoughts.

It took quite a while before the doors were opened by the Cental 46 aids and they ushered back inside. They once again got down on one knee and Yamamoto greeted them. This was it. Ichigo's heart was pounding in his ears. He was ordered to stand again and he did so without hesitation. The man in the middle took to his feet and looked Ichigo up and down studying him.

"After much debate we have come to a consensus on how to handle you, Kurosaki Ichigo. You brought up several interesting facts to us and we have looked at our own facts. To put it bluntly, Kurosaki, we are still not completely satisfied with our ruling but we are holding by it. It was a 2 to 1 vote," the man drew in a deep breath. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are granted your freedoms dictated by our rules. We did discuss your proposition of using wearable seals to lock in and drain off your power. You will _wear_ them at all times. _All_ of them. Under no circumstances are you to remove them without very specified permission solely given to you by Central 46 or the Captain-Commander. The seals we wish to have developed most are ones that keep you from producing your blade and your bala. Another is to keep you from creating a cero from your horn. You will also ware other seals to subdue your allover reiryoku. Only then when we feel that you are within our full control will we grant you the freedoms you request.

"Furthermore, being that you are at your basic core still a living being you can return to the World of the Living, with _all_ the seals still _intact_ and with an _escort_ of a lieutenant or captain. Also stay out of your previous affairs in that world. In other words don't go near or have any sort of involvement with those in or related to the CCG. They are no longer your concern. Forget about your issues and your relationships with them. Failure to comply with these rules, any of these rules, will result in another hearing most likely ending with your imprisonment."

Ichigo just stared at them in shock if not a little horror. He felt a guard given him a tiny nudge in the ankle to stir him from his stupor. He quickly lowered his head a little more.

"I understand and I thank you greatly, your honors," he said, keeping his head. "I will abide by the rules."

 _No you won't…_ the men surrounding Ichigo moaned.

"Keep in mind, Kurosaki, that I did not vote in favor of you. Do not make my colleagues regret their decision in sparing you from your original fate."

"May I ask what was to have been my original punishment, your honor?" Ichigo still kept his head down.

"Perhaps it's it best that you do not know, Kurosaki," the woman spoke up. "Somethings are better left unsaid."

She gave the icy man next to her a nasty glare, before letting out an irksome sigh.

"Until your seals have been developed you will still remain under the rules you have been these last few days. My colleagues and I will write out everything for you and have the requests taken to the Development Institute to create those seals," she spoke clearly. "Once everything is in place we will return to personally inspect you and your seals to make sure they meet our standards and requirements. If everything is how we wish then we will discuss your freedoms."

"Thank you again, your honors!"

"For now, all of you are dismissed. Captain Hitsugaya, please do keep an eye on him," she said as the small captain bowed. "It is also documented just how wily he can be given the chance."

"I'm more than aware but I will remember your words, your honor," Toshiro said, giving Ichigo a glance.

"Please keep him in line," she said sternly and the turned to scowl at her colleagues. "For his sake if no one else's."

Toshiro also glanced up at the man. It was quite clear he was not happy that he didn't get what he wanted. The young captain was really going to have to keep a tight grip on Ichigo. It was a subtle warning but it was more than enough. Ichigo was only tolerated. Only just. Toshiro would have to have a very long talk with Ichigo this evening and make thing very clear to him.

* * *

Uryu sat at the foot of his bed with his cellphone in one hand and a small business card in the other. From what he overheard things were not well. Everyone at Urahara's was now in Soul Society hiding away, including Orihime. His father was having a small fight with the CCG but there wasn't much they could do really. Once they conclude their investigation the clinic and house go to the hospital.

To his own shock he was confronted by an investigator at work. He was given a visit considering that Ichigo was an old high school friend. They were meticulous. Uryu played everything off and thankfully his boss was out picking up lunch for them. The investigator left and Uryu went right back to work. He waited until the last of the CCG left Karakuara before he did this. He was going to make a call he really didn't want to do but he felt he needed to do something.

From what that Uta character told him he usually had a particular type of clientele. Uryu wasn't going to worry about the job offer until all this happened. He needed ears and eyes somewhere. Ghouls follow the CCG just as well as the CCG follows ghouls. Yoruichi was just making sure that Karakura was safe for them to maybe come back little by little. Uryu decided to do it a little differently. Hopefully this stupid idea of his wouldn't back fire on him.

He let out a long breath and started to dial the number. The store had an hour before it closed so it was better now than never. Hopefully the position was still open. He pressed the green phone icon and put the phone to his ear. His body unconsciously stiffened as the other line started to ring. He just had to remind himself he was doing this for his friends.

" **Moshi moshi. This is the HySy Artmask Studio,"** a man answered.

"Oh, uh, I'm looking for Uta."

" **Speaking. Can I help you with something?"**

"Yes, actually, you gave me your business card around 2 weeks ago. I'm Ishida Uryu. Miss Kitty's friend…" he cringed saying that.

" **OOH! Yes, yes, Miss Kitty… Yes, I remember you, Ishida,"** Uta sounded rather amused to get the called. **"Are you still interested? I know it'll be a bit of move for you. I actually looked up your hometown. It is quite a ways farther than I first thought."**

"I actually am interested. I looked up some of your work on your website. You actually do really good leatherwork."

" **That I do. That I do. Well, I suppose you can start by sending me the basics; a résumé and examples of your work. I will text you the email address when we're done talking. I noticed your attention to detail in your stitching. Please include some close ups of that. Also can you make your own patterns?"**

"I have in the past and I can modify existing ones as well."

" **Grreeaat. How is your skill in leatherworking?"**

"Honestly, it could be better. I'm not going to lie."

" **Everyone has to start somewhere. If you're as good as I'm hoping I'm sure you'll catch on quick. I really wasn't expecting you to call especially after I saw how far away you live. If you really want it just send me your résumé and examples. I'll go over everything and get back to you in a couple of days. Now before anything else is said I want you to think about this carefully. It is a large move for you and you know who my major clients are. I won't have you working out front too often for your safety, of course. I have already stated what** _ **I am**_ **like if you recall."**

"I am aware of this, yes. I also briefly touched on my own particular talents. I will be more than happy to give you a preview if you do decide to hire me."

" **I would be very interested to see this. Oh…? I had a client just walk in. I'll shoot you that email in a little while. Is this a good number for you?"**

"Yes, this will be fine."

" **Well, I look forward reading your résumé, Ishida. Keep a look out for that text. I'll catch you later."**

"You too."

Right after that Uta hung up and Uryu did the same. Well, he bit. Now Uryu just needed to real him in. Might as well update his résumé. He got to work on that and fixed up a few things that needed revising. He went through all his photos and started to pick out his better works. He got close ups of his newer stuff that were just hanging up in a spare closet.

Hopefully, doing this might help out somewhere. He might not learn too much but something was better than none. He felt like he just needed to keep an eye on the CCG for Ichigo's sake. Hopefully with time the hype around Ichigo would die down. It could take a few months or it could take years. He wasn't planning on staying too long. Maybe a full year at most.

He heard his phone chime. He finally got the text of Uta. He finished getting his résumé together and put everything into the email before he sent it off. Now he just needed to wait and hope things go as he had planned. If he did get this job he would have to tell his father about moving to Tokyo. He doubted Ryuken would have much to say on the matter. Uryu was now an adult and was free to do what he wanted. It would just be rude not to tell his father.

He was also going to make it real clear to Uta that he wasn't to be trifled with. If he tried something there would be nothing left of the ghoul. He still did find it odd that Uta would just offer him a job out of the blue. The ghoul was up to something. If he was involved with some group he would have to be very careful but at the same time it could be an advantage.

But first things first, he just needed to get the job. He would make more plans then when he got a better idea of things. He sighed and turned off his computer monitor. It was about dinner time for him. He stretched as he stood and made his way to the small apartment kitchen. He really hoped everything would work out and that he wasn't walking into a lion's den by do this.

* * *

Amon sat in his office chair his arms folded on the desk and his head resting on them. He couldn't deny anything now. He was showed the whole video after the team came back from Karakura Town. Ichigo really was the Horned Phoenix. He wanted it to be a lie but it wasn't. He just couldn't stomach it. It really did make him sick after he saw that video. That Pumpkin Head was really… He felt his stomach tighten again at that thought. He had been fighting back his tears for the last hour and a half.

Mado was sitting behind him silently working on the computer. Amon noticed that his partner was exceptionally quiet today. It was just as well. The young investigator didn't want to talk to anyone. He really didn't even want to be there but he knew he couldn't just cut and run. He would just have to stick it out until the end of his shift, which was still several hours away.

Mado turned and looked over his seat to see Amon with his head still on his desk. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was the one that caused all this. He had compiled all that information and handed it in. He ended up having to email it all because someone bumped into him and took the small drive. He still wasn't sure who it was but it was clearly someone working with Ichigo and his friends.

He turned back around to face his computer again. He had gotten some rather unsavory news this morning that he most certainly couldn't tell Amon about right now. Akane's apartment was broken into and she was arrested on several very serious charges. He ran his hands through his long, scraggly hair and let out a hushed sigh. They were going to use that poor woman like bait to hopefully draw out Ichigo given his violent reaction towards Arima's provocations. Ichigo still very much cared for the woman and wanted no ill will to happen to her. If that was the case Ichigo might just come running into their trap. He was that kind of person after all.

"Do you want some water or anything?" Mado asked.

"No."

Mado went to open his mouth again but closed it. It was just best to leave the grieving man alone. Mado knew he had done the right thing by handing everything over but it cause a lot of turmoil for those closest to Ichigo. Mado knew that Akane wasn't involved with Ichigo and he was sure that the Arima knew that too. The special investigator just wanted to get his hands on Ichigo one way or another. It was an underhanded tactic and it might just work. However, it came at the poor woman's expense.

It was bad enough that they arrested her but Mado knew what was to become of her. If there were people associated with Ichigo running around the CCG they would no doubt report her torture to him. As it was Akane on the line Arima made this very personal. He would most likely do the rescuing himself than rely on others. Well, Mado got his revenge at long last against that brat but after seeing everything it was a little empty. It wasn't quite as fulfilling as he would have liked to be. That was because there was a little pang of guilt sitting in the middle of it. It wasn't for Ichigo but for Amon and Akane.

Mado had sent a small snowball down a hill and was getting bigger and heavier as it went. It was going to hit and destroy something sooner or later and there was nothing that could stop it. He was just going to have to accept what he did. He knew it was the right thing to do. It was his job and he did his job by the book. He did nothing wrong. He was an investigator and destroying inhuman creatures was his sole mission. It was the right thing to do but maybe not the _morally_ right thing to do. He shook his head. He told himself that things always got better with time but a nagging in the back of his mind was saying something else.

* * *

Akane sat in a dark room with her arms cuff around the back of a hard metal chair. It did nothing for her shoulder that ached something fierce. Her head hung low looking at her bare shackled feet. They had shown her the video not that long ago. She just sat there as still as statue in shock and horror. That devil really was Ichigo. She adamantly still wanted to deny it but the evidence was just too overwhelming. She really couldn't. She couldn't fight it this time. Her body started the shake as everything slowly seep deeper and deeper.

He had attacked Arima in anger and told him to leaveher alone and that she wasn't involved. He wanted to protect her? He attacked her that night. He hurt her that night. This was all his fault! He caused all… No. No, she goaded him into that fight. She forced him to fight back. She drew first blood in that fight and he did what came natural; he fought back. She brought all this on herself.

She heard the door squeak open and the sound of several people walk into the small room. She shivered as they walked over to her and surrounded her. What was going to happen now? She noticed one of them standing a little closer than the others. She didn't dare look to see who. She had a feeling just who it was though.

"Hayashi Akane," he said with a long breath. "It's a pity to see you this way, it really is. Kurosaki told me that you have no involvement with him but I feel like he only said that so you won't get into trouble. Sadly, however, he really didn't want to spare you from this. He could have given his self over but he didn't. I'm giving you one last chance to fess up to your crimes."

She remained quiet still staring at the floor. There were no crimes and there was nothing she was hiding. She told them that over and over again. Ichigo even said it to their faces. They just weren't happy that Ichigo was out of their reach. So they grabbed the next best person.

"Hayashi, make things easier on yourself. Do you know where Kurosaki and his friends are by chance?"

She didn't say anything and she didn't move either. Arima sighed and pushed up his glasses. She had nothing left to give. It really was a shame to use her this way but Ichigo proved that he still cared for the woman. If they were being spied on it was only fitting that he carry out what he cautioned Ichigo about. A necessary evil is what he told himself.

"You aren't going to even look at me?" he asked with a cold tone.

She slowly lifted her head and gave him a nasty grin.

"Go screw yourself," she hissed at him.

"Birds of a feather, I see. I gave you a chance," he said, turning to one of the men on his right. "She's all yours."

One of them came up behind her and grabbed her long hair and forced her head back until her face was pointed at the ceiling. She spit up at him hitting him in the chin. He wiped his chin on his shoulder as another man stepped up and pulled out a large pair of shears.

She heard Arima turn and walk towards the door. So he wasn't even going to watch this?

"You're a damn coward, Arima! You won't even stay and watch what you started," she chided. "You know this is wrong! You're just a damn bast—Ugh!"

She was hit the mouth with a hard fist to shut her up. She heard the door shut right after. She clinched her teeth as the pivoting blades scrapped each other as they opened wide. The man tightened his grip on her hair as the other came in and started to just hack away at her hair. She tried not to react too much but they started pulling harder as they went. They forced her neck back as far as it could go which also put a strain on her shoulder from the pulling and the back of the chair was pressing in. A third man held down her legs as she started to kick up at them.

"You only brought this on yourself," the man holding her legs down said. "If you had just cooperated in the first place this wouldn't have to happen."

She said nothing as she tried to fight her tears that started to burn her eye and dampened her eyelashes. At times she could feel the cold blades slide long her scalp. She knew this would only escalate from here and in the worst possible ways imaginable. This was to show Ichigo that Arima was making good on his threat. They yanked down once more and she finally let out a short scream. If she ever got out of here she was really going to make those responsible pay for this. She was innocent and they knew it but didn't give a damn.

( **A/N** Wow, another chapter out of the way. I hope you all enjoyed. It came out a rather fast, didn't it? You know I started thinking about it and I haven't written a little short in a while. So this is just to add a little something bright given the ending. I hope you enjoy.)

* * *

Touka stood, staring at the bird in Yomo's hand. It was dressed in little white bunny outfit. As cute as that was, and it was really, really cute, she still didn't like birds. Hetare didn't seem to mind the costume to her surprise. What was this supposed to do? She looked at her uncle and then back at the bird and gave a slow blink.

"Why is the bird in a costume?" she finally asked.

"We wanted to see if we could ease your fear," Yomo said, bringing the bird closer and she flinched back. "We figured that you might feel better if she was dressed up as a rabbit."

"She?"

"He. Sorry. You like rabbits so we were hoping that this would help."

"It's cute, really, but it's still a bird."

"You don't even want to try and hold her—him… To hold him?"

Touka gave Yomo a confused look but shook it off.

"No… I'm okay. My break's just about up. I'm going to head back downstairs so Kaya can get her break. Nice try though," she gave him a weak smile. "Did you find that costume online or something?"

"We had Uta make her—him this."

"Why do you keep saying referring to Hetare as female?" Touka finally asked, crossing her arms. "You've done it three times already."

"My brain's not all here today," he answered, fixing the rabbit ears a little better.

"I can tell… It really was a good try, I'll admit," she said, looking back at the bird again and let out a long breath. "Well, I'm heading back down."

She turned and started towards the door. The idea was very cute and it almost worked. Almost. A bird was bird even dressed up as the cutest bunny-rabbit in the world. She reached for the door handle.

"T-Touka, wait…"

She froze solid. Yomo was the only person with her but that was clearly a woman's voice. She felt a chill run down her spine as she slowly turned her head to look over dher shoulder. Where did that voice come from? She scanned the room for someone she overlooked. There wasn't anyone in the window either. She focused on her uncle and the bird. She shook her head. Was she losing her mind? She went open the door again.

"Touka, h-hold on, please… I w-want to talk to y-you…"

She whipped around completely trying to find the source of the woman voice. She focused back in on her uncle and the bird.

"Where is that voice coming from?!" Touka snapped out.

Yomo held out his hand with Hetare. Touka leaned her back up against the door not sure of what was going on. Yomo let out a long sigh and moved a little closer to Touka. She pressed back harder against the door.

"I'm sorry, T-Touka, but the voice is c-coming from me," Hetare said, hanging his head down. "W-we were trying to find an easy way to break this to y-you… Touka, it's me, R-Ryoko! Please, don't be scared!"

A little too late for that. All the color in Touka was washed out from her face. Hetare was talking? Like talking-talking and he did sound _exactly_ like Ryoko. Her eyes were wide and unblinking as she stared at the bunny-bird.

"No… Touka, y-you heard me right. I-I really am Ryoko here in Hetare's body…" Ryoko said and Touka suddenly looked like a frazzled cat. "I finally g-got up the nerve to… Talk t-to you… Please, don't be sc-scared of me!"

Touka drew in a sharp, squeaky breath. Yomo knew where this was headed.

"EEEEEEYYAAAAAHHH!" she screeched and quickly whipped around to open the door!

She pulled and pulled but it wouldn't give. She's open it some but it felt like someone was pulling it back closed. Actually that was the case. Yoshimura was fighting to keep her in the room. At the rate they were going the door was going to break between the two ghouls pulling on it. Yomo and Ryoko sighed. This honestly could have gone over much better but the truth had to come out sooner or later.

Millie M. Banshee


	22. A Favor Granted

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 20

A Favor Granted

(A/N Oh, my goodness. It took me forever to get this out. I rewrote, I subtracted, I added, and reworked just about everything from the original concept of this chapter. It was crazy. I hope it's well worth the wait. Please enjoy.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts/writing_

* * *

(Last Time)

"You're a damn coward, Arima! You won't even stay and watch what you started," she chided. "You know this is wrong! You're just a damn bast—Ugh!"

She was hit the mouth with a hard fist to shut her up. She heard the door shut right after. She clinched her teeth as the pivoting blades scrapped each other as they opened wide. The man tightened his grip on her hair as the other came in and started to just hack away at her hair. She tried not to react too much but they started pulling harder as they went. They forced her neck back as far as it could go which also put a strain on her shoulder from the pulling and the back of the chair was pressing in. A third man held down her legs as she started to kick up at them.

"You only brought this on yourself," the man holding her legs down said. "If you had just cooperated in the first place this wouldn't have to happen."

She said nothing as she tried to fight her tears that started to burn her eye and dampened her eyelashes. At times she could feel the cold blades slide long her scalp. She knew this would only escalate from here and in the worst possible ways imaginable. This was to show Ichigo that Arima was making good on his threat. They yanked down once more and she finally let out a short scream. If she ever got out of here she was really going to make those responsible pay for this. She was innocent and they knew it but they didn't give a damn.

* * *

(Present)

Toshiro sat at his desk, looking across it at Ichigo, sitting in a chair. Isshin already warned his son what this little meeting was truly about. When Ichigo first walked in he knew something was wrong given Toshiro's extra stern face. The young captain let out a long sigh and sat up completely straight.

"I'm not going to be gentle about this and I'm putting my foot down. Central 46 has made it more than perfectly clear that you aren't allowed too many freedoms and I am here to inforce that. You can't do whatever you want whenever you feel like it," Toshiro said with a hard, stern voice. "This isn't like your glory days. Central 46 was absent during that time and so you had your way with things but now it's different. Our governing body is back in place and since you have chosen to live in Soul Society you are bound by our rules. Do you understand that?"

Ichigo let a sharp huff and gave a muted nod. His crossed arms, tightened even more. His father warned him about this.

"This is for all of our safety. Yourself and your family's as well. I am in charge of you. Anything you do directly falls back onto me. You act out and I get the reprimand from higher up," Toshiro stated. "There isn't much tolerance for you and I am begging you, Ichigo, to behave. As stated, once your seals are produced and in place more restrictions will be removed."

"I understand…" Ichigo grumbled and Toshiro sighed.

"I know you, Ichigo, you're just as headstrong as your father. You may understand but that doesn't mean you are going to obey. Let's get to the big issue. Your loved ones still down in the Living World that we could not protect. From here on out there is nothing more that can be done for them."

"Why not?" Ichigo snapped.

"We are spirits and such we need to deal with other spirits not the living. We protect the living, this is true but that's as a whole. Individuals are not our priority. "

"What about those people you had in the CCG earlier?" Ichigo stated. "Can't you use them to help Akane?"

"They were only there to help protect you and no else. As it stands now if I give in to your demands I will be reprimanded for aiding you and you will be punished as well. No contact means _no_ contact. I cannot send anyone down there to rescue her. This is no longer my problem I am sorry to say."

Ichigo unfolded his arms and clinched his fists.

"You have to do something! I can't just let her stay there. They're going to give her the same treatment as a ghoul. They know I won't stand for it!"

"That's just it. They know you will come for her. You just pretty much stated _it is_ a trap. Do you think giving yourself over to them for her sake will help? I don't. I don't see how that will help. Staying here in the long run will cause less damage. I know she means a lot to you—"

"She's my partner, dammit! Would you let Matsumoto be tormented like that?"

"This isn't about me this is about you!"

"I'm being serious! If she or Momo were in trouble what would you do?! You would go after them," Ichigo hissed at the small captain.

"I also have the authority to do so. You do not. Understand the position that you are in right now, Ichigo. You are in no place to be making demands or asking for requests. My hands are tied because of you. If I helped your friend that will show Central 46 that you have control over me and that can't happen. Not ever. I have my own neck on the line for you as it is. Just for once do as you are told!"

"But that's my partner down there," Ichigo shouted and jumped to his feet. "You can't just let them hurt her!"

"What part of 'my hands are tied' do you not comprehend? If it was up to me personally I would help her and you know that! But this is the Spirit World and that is the Living World. We exist together but we should never mix. We already exposed enough of our world when Urahara protected you and your family the other night. We exist in shadow and we need to stay there, unseen," Toshiro agitatedly rubbed the sides of his head. "Ugh! If you go down there and help that means you stay down there, permanently. If the shit hits the fan you will never find refuge here again. Don't screw up a good thing. You are here with your family and you're safe. You can't help everyone. It is impossible to do so. And if I hear she's your partner one more time I'm going to scream!"

"So you… You really won't help?" Ichigo gnashed his teeth.

"It's not that I won't it's that I can't. Tomorrow I'm lifting one of your restrictions. You are now permitted to have visitors starting at 8AM. Keep pestering me and I'll retract that."

"So that's it?" Ichigo huffed and shook his head. "No help from you?"

"I am done with this discussion. Go bother someone else. I can't help you."

"So just like that, it's over?"

"Let me say this again. Go _bother_ someone else. I can't help you."

"Oh, so I'm a bother now?!"

"No. Listen again… Go. Bother. Someone. Else," Toshiro stressed through his teeth. "Get it?"

Ichigo just stared at him with a mixture of anger and confusion. What's that supposed to mean?

"You don't… What I did say you were allowed tomorrow?"

"Visitors…?"

"And… What did I say after that?"

"To bother someone else because you can't help? I don't get what you—oh… Ohhhhh, right," Ichigo looked a little surprised at his revelation.

"I'm glad you understand now. Just don't go overboard tomorrow," Toshiro said, leaning back in his seat. "I will keep your escorts busy for a while. Please make the most of your time."

"I understand and thank you," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"You still can't leave Soul Society and help her. Keep that in mind," Toshiro stated, bluntly. "Make sure you choose wisely."

"I understand that, too. I'll make sure," Ichigo nodded.

"For now, you're dismissed," Toshiro said, getting to his feet and walked over the door and escorted Ichigo out into hall were Matsumoto was talking with the Squad 1 members. "Behave tomorrow."

"I will," Ichigo said, heading over to his escorts and Matsumoto.

"Oh, are you finished?" Matsumoto asked, turning to see Ichigo walking over to them.

"Yeah, I'm done," Ichigo said with a faint smile. "Isn't it about time for dinner?"

"It is," Nakamura stated. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, then let's go," Nakamura said. "Nice very talking to you, Lieutenant."

"You too," she waved at the men. "Take care."

Nakamura and Watanabe flanked either side of Ichigo and walked with him outside and toward his barrack. Toshiro couldn't under any circumstance be directly involved in helping Ichigo. Not him or his squad. He was allowing visitors as way for Ichigo ask the others under the radar. But even his closest friends couldn't just go. It would have to be someone's underling already stationed in the Living World so nothing looked suspicious. He was going to have to put his trust in complete strangers if this was to work. He shuttered a little as he continued walking.

"Cold?" Watanabe asked.

"Just a chill," Ichigo answered, looking toward the man at his left.

Watanabe shrugged as they neared Ichigo's lodgings. His night shift escorts were already waiting for him at the door and it sounded like his friends and family were already waiting inside for him.

"Well, this is where we leave you," Watanabe said, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "Fujimoto and Tanaka will take you from here."

"It's not like we have a choice," Tanaka sighed, pushing up red framed glasses.

"Don't sound so happy about it," Ichigo snorted walking up towards the door.

"Oh, hahaha," Tanaka mocked.

"Your family and friends are already inside waiting," Fujimoto said, sliding open the door and light pour out of the room. "Oden's on the menu tonight."

"Sounds good," Ichigo said, walking into the room. "See you two later."

Ichigo walked in with his night escorts behind him. He couldn't even eat a meal without them. This was ridiculous. Hopefully, when his seals are put into place they would lighten up the escorts. He sat down around at the table with everyone else. It wasn't long before diner was brought in and sat out for everyone. Ichigo couldn't talk openly to anyone about what Toshiro said. It might be just as well; the less people that knew the better.

They talked about various things and traded stories. It the usual same old same old as it was any other night. Ichigo did say that he was allowed visitors starting tomorrow morning. Dinner came to an end and everyone just sat around and continued talking. At one point someone pulled out some cards and started playing various games.

It got later and little by little people started to head back to their quarters. Isshin was the last to walk out the door. Ichigo escorts stayed of course. He preferred his day escorts over these two. Once the ice was broken Watanabe and Nakamura were pretty nice people and they got along well enough. Tanaka and especially Fujimoto weren't as enjoyable to be around. Both of them made it quite clear that they had very little tolerance for him. They also wouldn't engage in conversation with him too often. They were never agreeable with anything either.

It was just as well they were the night escorts. He slept during that time and wouldn't have to put up with them all that much. It was only before bed and after he woke did he have to deal with the obnoxious pair. A lot of times they thought Ichigo was sleeping but he would just wake up in the middle of the night and just lie there. Their words were muted but they weren't hiding anything they were saying. Both of them had said some pretty unsavory things about him and his loved ones. He bit his tongue hard during those times and never brought it up come morning. He didn't need to start anything with them given the current state of things.

A few people were let in to clean up the last of the food while Ichigo got ready for bed. Neither he or his escorts said much to each other. He fixed his bed how he liked it before turning off the light and snuggled down into futon. He couldn't wait until morning when he could see his friends. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

Morning rolled around and Ichigo woke up fairly early. He spent a good part of the night planning what he wanted to tell his friends. He hated having to ask something like this so soon but there wasn't much else he could do. Toshiro promised to keep his escorts busy during that time. Hopefully he could get the poor woman some help.

He got dressed for the day and Fujimoto and Tanaka took him down to the common room. To his surprise he saw Yoruichi nestled down between Tessai and Urahara and Isshin was sitting across from them. She had only arrived about an hour before Ichigo had walked in. They had been bringing her up to speed with everything going on in Soul Society. She was surprised Ichigo had suggested the wearable seals and that Central 46 agreed.

Of course Ichigo had to ask how everything with the CCG went. She told him that they had officially moved out everyone last night. The main investigators had returned to Tokyo a couple of earlier than the rest of the team. They went as far as to investigate Uryu, Ryuken, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Of course the last three had no part in any of this but the CCG was going to leave no stone unturned. She warned that the CCG still had eyes on Karakura and they would for quite a long time.

At 8 in the morning Ichigo's escorts changed hands back to Watanabe and Nakamura. The pair also brought quite a group of people with them. He was little flabbergasted by just who many had waiting to see him. Honestly he shouldn't be that surprised. Leading the charge was Rukia. She was dead set on being the one to meet him first with Renji was right behind her. Shunsui was there and along Jushiro. There was even Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Ichigo," Rukia waved happily as she raced towards him.

"Hey, Rukia, long time no see," Ichigo waved back at her.

"I've missed you so much, you stupid idiot," she exclaimed before jumping up and stomped him square in the gut.

The force of the impact caused Ichigo to slip out from under him. He landed clear flat on his stomach. He found it hard to hold his breakfast down. One hand covered his stomach and the other over his mouth. His escorts stood there in dumb shock as Ichigo slowly rolled into a painful ball.

"Ru…Rukia… Wh-what was that for?" Ichigo gagged with a few pained tears in his eyes. "What—what kind of gr-greeting was that?"

"A long overdue one," she smirked, looming over him, her arms tightly crossed. "How is it that is the only way for you to come back to us, huh?"

"This w-wasn't by choice," Ichigo groaned, cradling middle as he slowly sat up still bent in half.

Renji stood right behind her looking down. Ichigo looked up at him with a grimace.

"Please don't hit me," Ichigo said, finally sitting up straight.

"I won't. Besides, I told her to hit you extra hard for both of us…" Renji answered, looking down at his old friend.

"I couldn't tell…" Ichigo groaned.

"I can hit harder—"

"NOO! No, you hit me hard enough, thank you!"

Nakamura stepped up and cleared his throat as Ichigo staggered back to his feet, still rubbing his stomach.

"Lieutenants, if you don't mind please refrain from striking him or any kind of harassment towards him," he said as Rukia and Renji looked at him oddly. "We're to keep him calm and kicking him the gut is not a good way to achieve that goal."

"So you're saying if I put him headlock like this and _grind_ my knuckles into the top of his head like so that would against the rules, right?" Renji asked, doing just that.

"Ow! Renji!"

"Yes, that would be," Nakamura nodded. "So if you don't mind…"

"What if I forced his hands behind his back like this?" Yumichika asked, pulling Ichigo's arms behind his back.

"And what if I picked his legs up like so?" Ikkaku asked, picking up both of Ichigo's legs off the ground.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Ichigo asked with worried surprise, being suspended in the air.

"On all accounts, yes! Now put him down this instant," Watanabe snapped, stepping in front of his partner. "What part of 'keep him calm' do you not understand?"

"Okay, but what happens if we kidnapped him?" Rukia asked as the group suddenly shot off, running with Ichigo completely in their grasp.

"That's the worst yet," Nakamura snapped as he and Watanabe went to give chase. "Come back right n—"

"Oh, calm down, you two," Shunsui said, grabbing them by the back of their robes. "He's in capable hands."

"Capable? Lieutenant Kuchiki just kicked him square in the stomach and now they've kidnapped him," Watanabe snapped. "The head-captain has ordered us to escort him at all times! This order also comes from Central 46."

"Don't worry about it. Jushiro and I will be watching over him too for a bit," Shunsui said with a smile. "He'll have two captains, two lieutenants, and high seated officers in the same space with him."

"That's not the point! We have to report whatever we see to the captain-commander if something—" Watanabe was cut short.

"We'll take the heat if something should happen," Jushiro said, walking around them. "I highly doubt anything will."

"Look, this isn't open for debt," Watanabe snapped as the captains turned around to look at him. "I just said this order comes from the higher ups."

"Don't be hard-asses. Seriously, nothing's going to happen," Shunsui said, adjusting his kimono better on his shoulders. "You should be grateful to Kurosaki. Without him who knows how things would have turned out. Show him a little respect just this once."

"We can't leave him alone," Nakamura bit out.

"Please understand that Kurosaki hasn't seen them in years. I'm sure there is a lot of catching up to do and I'm also pretty sure he doesn't want you two eavesdropping in on everything," Jushiro added. "Just do this one favor for him. He risked so much for Soul Society and now we're treating him like some type of prisoner. He deserves a lot more respect for what he's done for us. Shunsui and I are only here for insurance purposes so you don't have to worry."

"We're still worried," the pair chanted.

A throat was cleared behind their backs. They turned to meet the annoyed face of Toshiro. He had heard them arguing and had enough. It was simple request it couldn't that hard to grant.

"Just give them an hour to be alone. No more, no less," Toshiro said, standing behind the group. "Like Captain Ukitake explained; we are treating him like a prisoner because of something he could not control. He came to us for help and this is the so called ' _help_ ' we are giving him. You can overlook one hour. He hasn't shown any hostility to anyone."

The escorts looked at each still unsure. This could mean more than their jobs if something went wrong. Should they or shouldn't they?

"Just let them be," Shunsui said, getting their attention. "Nothing is going to happen. Promise."

"Fine… Just one hour," Nakamura said, still looking rather unhappy. "It starts _now_. So if you want to talk to him you better do it _now_."

"Much obliged, gentlemen," Shunsui half waved and started to walk off with Jushiro and Hanataro. "Until later."

The Squad 1 men turned to look at Toshiro to already see him gone. They looked around the area not seeing him. They had one hour to kill. So what do they do with that free time?

* * *

Ichigo sat on his futon with a very shocked expression on his face as he looked at the photo in fingers. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. During his absence Rukia and Renji had gotten married and had a daughter. As far as _looks_ went Ichika took more after Renji than Rukia. Ichigo could only hope everything else about girl took more after her mother. Not that there was anything wrong with Renji, of course. He handed the photo back of to the proud father.

"She's already an apprentice?" Ichigo asked and Renji nodded with a wide grin.

"You better believe it," Renji said, happily. "She's doing very well in her classes too."

"Bother has also been very good about getting her extra lessons," Rukia added.

Maybe the poor girl will take more after Renji after all. Ichigo was going to keep his mouth shut on that.

"So this is really you, huh? I can't say that you are very… Well, uh…" Yumichika mumbled.

"You can look at me, you know," Ichigo snapped as Yumichika kept his face pointed in the opposite direction. "I'm not that damn ugly!"

Ikkaku sighed and forced Yumichika's head to face Ichigo.

"The captain wanted us to come by so we can tell him what we thought of you being a hollow now," Ikkaku stated bluntly. "Of course he's been barred from the grounds for obvious reasons."

"Obviously… So what are you going to tell him?" Ichigo asked and Ikkaku shrugged.

"Well… I mean you're certainly not the same brat that broke into the Seireitei all those years ago. That's for sure. Huh… I can see why they are being so careful with you. You would be a good challenge for the captain."

"Well, whatever you tell him about me, lie. I don't need him rushing over here. I don't want to fight him because Central 46 will have both our heads if he does. Like those two said. I am to 'remain calm.'"

Ichigo even did the air quotes to emphasize the last part. He crossed his arms and groaned. He really didn't need Kenpachi running in going after him just to fight and see who would come out the victor.

"So, where's your old man at?" Renji asked, stifling a small yawn. "I haven't seen him or your sisters."

"Oh, they're not here right now. A couple of Toshiro's men took them to see Kukaku and Ganju. He hasn't seen them for over 20 years and my sisters have _never_ met them. Orihime is doing something with Matsumoto. Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, and Ururu are at the old lab looking through their remaining items for what they want to keep and what they need to get rid of," Ichigo answered, looking a little disappointed. "I really wanted go with my family today but I'm stuck here until I get my seals in place. Even then I need escorts."

"What seals?" Rukia asked, looking a little worried.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"To make Central 46 more at ease with me I proposed I use wearable seals like what Kenpachi wears," Ichigo said, glancing over at Ikkaku and Yumichka. "It will diminish my power and of course they agreed to the idea. Until they are on me I'm still highly restricted."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard," Ikkaku grunted out. "Are they that fucking scared of you?"

"You would think your past actions would have prevented this," Yumichika sighed, pushing some hair out of his face. "But government will be government I'm sad to say."

"Yeah, I know. Central 46 wasn't a thing during the war. Aizen made sure of that," Ichigo pointed out. "I had a free pass at that time. Not now… If I wasn't like this… Then I'm pretty sure things would be vastly different."

"Yeah. You might even still be downstairs if that was the case," Renji pointed out. "You wouldn't even be here."

"I know…" Ichigo groaned.

Rukia cleared her throat. There was dead seriously look on her face.

"So… What's really going with you, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "And I mean beyond you becoming a hollow, the seals, the escorts, and the uprooting your family and the others."

Ichigo just looked at her awestruck. Wow, right to that? Okay then… Did Toshiro drop a hint to them or something?

"Did Toshiro say something to you…?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, more to us," Jushiro said, walking into the room with Shunsui behind him. "He was rather cryptic but we figured out something must be wrong."

Shunsui shut the door behind them as the pair walked over to sit with the others. So, Toshiro was still helping but indirectly. I guess that's about all the young captain could do.

"Go bother someone else…" Ichigo whispered.

"You say something?" Shunsui asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"I was just talking to myself. So, you got a message?" Ichigo asked and the captain nodded.

"We each got a hell butterfly roughly stating that something was still wrong down in the Living World. We know nothing beyond that," Shunsui explained with a small shrug. "You mind explaining everything to us?"

"It's too long if I tell you the whole story but… I worked as a ghoul investigator down in Tokyo and when this all started I tried to distance myself from them. Toshiro found out and well… He came up with the idea to use a gigai that would act like I committed suicide," Ichigo was feeling a little uncomfortable telling them this story. "That should have been the end of it. I went back home to Karakura Town and was doing okay. A friend from Tokyo was kidnapped. I panicked and dragged the others with me back to Tokyo. Things with him turn out—okay-ish… However, going back there got me caught by another investigator that had always hated me. Toshiro found out and alerted us to be ready to move. Orihime ended up getting in trouble too. We all came here for protection but that left one critical person I couldn't help; my partner and senior officer, Hayashi Akane. She's in custody of the CCG right now as a means to draw me out. I'm almost sure she's being tortured just to drive in that nail."

"I see… You want someone to get her out of there?" Jushiro asked and Ichigo nodded.

"I can't do it and you know I would given the chance. I would do anything to get her out of their hands," Ichigo stated with a good bit of panic.

"But there is yet one more dilemma," Shunsui spoke up. "Let's say she's set free where does she go? She'll have the whole city looking for her. She might end up back in their hands."

"And before you ask, no, you can't bring her here," Jushiro said quickly. "We can't keep bring the living here. This is a realm for spirits, not the living. We shouldn't even be involved at all, honestly."

"I was told the same thing," Ichigo hung his head. "So you can't help me?"

"Now don't put words in our mouths," Shunsui stated. "We can help but keep in mind that whoever helps her can only take her so far. It will be up to her to take care of herself once she's set free. We can at least do that much."

"I'd take what I can get, Ichigo," Rukia said. "Even if all they can do is release her back into the city. She'll be out of their hands and it will be up to her after that."

"So that's all you can do?" Ichigo asked and they all nodded.

"She's not like Orihime, Chad, or Uryu, is she? Does she have any special gifts?" Renji asked and Ichigo shook his head. "So she's just a normal woman?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo breathed.

"Then we truly can only help her so far," Jushiro sighed.

"If she had a gift would things be different?" Ichigo asked.

"They might be but you said she doesn't have any," Jushiro answered, lightly shaking his head. "The best we can do with the circumstances given to us is just to release back into the streets and pray she finds shelter somewhere. She doesn't have anywhere she can stay, is there?"

"What about that friend you mentioned you went to save?" Ikkaku piped up. "Couldn't she just shack up with him?"

"That would be like setting a match in a container of gasoline. That particular friend is a ghoul and Akane is an investigator," Ichigo quickly clarified. "There is another place but it'll be same story just about. She'll be wanted and I doubt they'll want to harbor her given that they are ghouls too. Especially with the history Akane has with one of the women there."

"Another match and gasoline?" Renji asked.

"Toss in some fireworks too while you're at," Ichigo groaned, flopping back onto his bed.

"That bad?" Rukia asked.

"That bad," he nodded. "Akane lost an eye thanks to her. It won't go over well if they meet again."

"So…? That's it then. She has no place we can drop her off at?" Shunsui asked.

"Oh, wait… I don't know. There is an old house I took refuge in while in Tokyo with everyone a couple weeks ago. It's a rundown piece of crap but it'll keep her out of sight," Ichigo said, staring up at the ceiling. "That's about all it will be good for. There's nothing else about it."

"Some shelter is better than no shelter," Jushiro smiled. "We'll work out something and at least have her taken as far as that house. We're going to need all the information before we do anything. Like what she looks like, where these locations are, and so on."

"Better do it fast before your escorts return. We don't want to run out of time," Shunsui stated as Ichigo got back to his feet to get a pen and paper from a desk.

He quickly wrote down the address for the CCG location and where she might be held up in said building. He also gave the road name and the landmarks around where the old house sat. He then rummaged through some of his belongings and pulled out a photo of her. He handed everything over to Shunsui.

"This is her, huh? Hey, she's not bad looking," Shunsui said, bring the photo in closer. "Get anywhere with her?"

"Don't you even start that! Look, she had her left eye torn out a month or so ago so she won't look exactly like that but it'll give you an idea," Ichigo said as Shunsui handed the photo over to Jushiro to look at. "That's about all I can give you. So I take it one of you have some men stationed there in Tokyo, right?"

"Neither of us have men there but we know who does. Toshiro couldn't contact him directly given that they share the same city. So he's most likely going through us to avoid a direct trail," Shunsui said with a smirk.

"So then who else is working Tokyo other than Toshiro?" Ichigo asked and the pair of captains looked at each other and grinned. "That is not reassuring. Well, who is it?"

* * *

The captain yawned as ran a hand through his straight cut hair. He looked at the paper and the photo in his hand. There was even a cloth wrapped box. He weighted in his hand. It was pretty heavy, honestly. What could be in it? Shunsui had just sort of nonchalantly passed it off to him clear out of the blue. He read over everything and snorted at the request. What was in it for him? Most likely nothing. That carrot top just arrived and already brought problems with him. He walked into his office and saw his lieutenant working on some papers at her desk.

"Oi, Momo, I got something for you," he said walking over to her. "I need a hand with this mess."

"With what?" she asked as he sat the items on her desk. "What is this? Who is this a photo of?"

"Hayashi Akane. Someone that idiot carrot top knows down in Tokyo," he snorted brushing his blond out his face. "It looks like she's in some sort of pickle and Kurosaki wants to get her out of it."

"Captain Hirako, sir, when does this need to be done by?" she asked, looking through the paper. "It's going to take some finagling from the way this looks. Let's see… Ah! We're going to have to break into a prison to rescue her? This can't be a good idea."

"Yeah. It's a rather tall order. I guess he wants it done soon," Shinji stretched his arms into the air. "Kyoraku didn't really say much about it. Just that an 'old friend' needs a big favor. I saw it was Living World related and figured it had to him given he just came from there."

"So, how do you think we should go about this? If the captain-commander finds out… This could be bad news for us. Uh… And then there's the planning we need. Like finding the right people, the locations, the times, and not to mention how to get them their gigai."

"Please. I know how to get some questionable items from point A to point B," Shinji said, picking up the long box again. "Besides, I guess he earned one little favor."

* * *

Two men dressed in nicely dress suites stood at distant corner looking at large government building. This was going to be interesting. They had a very rough idea where to look but nothing more. They looked at the odd devices in their hands. It created a barrier around them that made them invisible to the living only in a very limited field.

They moved towards the building and started looking around. There were a couple of guards by the door. They had to get past them first.

"Sakai, how do you think we should do this?"

"I'm thinking, Miyamoto. I guess we… I guess when the door opens we push our way in behind that person."

"So, we better hope we don't hit anyone," Miyamoto said, cleaning off his blue rimmed glasses with his tie and put them back on. "By the way are you sure this is how you tie and tie? I've never worn one. Have you?"

Sakai turned to look at his partner with an annoyed look in his scruffy face. He looked at the purple tie and shook his head. He turned his brown eyes back to the building.

"Looks like shit. Should have gotten the clip on like I did," Sakai grumbled as he started moving a little closer to the building. "I never thought I'd be wearing a suit."

"Does it really look that bad?" Miyamoto asked, trying to adjust it. "It can't be that bad…"

"Leave it alone. Besides they're not going to see us too much if we can help it," Sakai said, stopping behind the bushes just off the property. "Get that weird device ready. Looks like a group of three so are heading towards the door. We can use them to get in."

Miyamoto nodded activating the small rod in his hand as did Sakai. They moved closer to the door as the small group climbed the steps. They quietly fell in behind them. The three men flashed their tags at the guards. The door buzzed and the lock clicked open. The group walked in completely unaware of their extra guests.

Well, they were inside but where to now? This building was a huge to search for one person. They moved over to a quiet corner out of the way. They huddled behind a large fake tree. Sakai pulled out the instructions again. The pair looked over it again. They would have to go downstairs. Elevators were out of the question, they would have to take the stairs. They would still have to be careful but at least they had more wiggle room than being stuck inside a small space.

They found the stairs quickly enough and hoped these were the right stairs. A woman opened the door coming out and they quickly ducked in. They looked over the railing. There were several flights spiraling down. Sakai looked at the paper instructions again.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Miyamoto whispered into his partner's ears.

Sakai rubbed the sides of his head trying to reduce his building headache.

"I am so asking for a bonus after this mess," Sakai grumbled and started down the stairs. "C'mon, let's get this over with. Standing here isn't going to do us any good."

* * *

After about an hour in they still hadn't had much success. This place was huge and they didn't seem to get be getting anywhere. This would be really horrible if this wasn't even the right building. The instructions were so vague that there was really nothing to go off of. They managed to get a better idea where certain things were after finding a couple directories.

Hopefully a good lead would turn up sooner or later. This was such a hack job. They had no idea what do. Suddenly Miyamoto stopped in the hallway and Saskai ran into him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at where his partner was looking.

Miyamoto pointed a group of souls huddled together talking in little a nook. Now they were getting somewhere. They moved across the hall towards the group of 5 souls. Maybe they knew where the woman might be. It would sure make things easier than wondering around blindly.

Sakai and Miyamoto stopped behind them studying them a little. They didn't seem to notice they were being watched. Being in gigai the group of spirits most likely knew no different. Most of them had some rather short chains. That's not a good sign.

"Not to interrupt but we could use some help," Sakai said just loud enough to get their attention.

The group spun around and looked at the pair behind them. One man was short and little bit stout with a scruffy beard and dark gray hair. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and red tie. His partner was a good bit taller and thin with dark maroon hair and blue glasses. He wore a slate grey suit with a purple tie that was tied so bad it hurt to look at it.

"Are they addressing us?" a girl with light lavender hair asked, looking over at the pair of Shinigami.

"No, I'm addressing Santa Claus," he snorted softly, crossing his arms. "All right. Listen up, I need some help and I'm assuming you know your way around. Have you seen her around by chance?"

The group looked at them in shock like deer in headlights. Sakai's was not in the mood for this. He wanted to find the woman and get out of there ASAP.

"Have you seen her or not?! Yes or no!"

"SHHH! Don't raise your voice, Sakai. They'll hear us!"

Miyamoto quickly clamped Sakai's mouth close as a pair of women walked by and stared hard at the empty the space where they thought they heard a man just yell. The women looked at each other before quickly hurrying off a little rattled.

"Don't get us caught. Watch your temper," Miyamoto whispered. "Hey, we're just wondering if you know where she is? We were told this building but we haven't had much luck."

There was a slow blink from the group. Finally the blond stepped up with a nasty grin stretched across his face.

"So, what? Were you investigators once or something?" the blond ask, walking towards them a little bit.

"No, sir. We're shinigami," Miyamoto answered with a sweet smile, closing the gap between them. "We would very much appreciate it if you could direct us to the woman in this photo."

Miyamoto took the photo from Sakai and held it up to the blond. He and his group looked it over.

"Shinigami, huh? I don't believe you one bit," the blond reeled back a fist ready to punch. "You're just a filthy invest—"

He stalled instantly finding a red ball of light on the end of Miyamoto's finger that aimed right between his eyes. The red ball slowly got bigger and bigger. The blond was frozen to the spot in shock.

"Now we can do this the nice way or the nasty way," Miyamoto smiled a little wider. "You get two choices. You can help us find her or I can blow your head clean of your shoulders."

The group blanched and their leader was sweating bullets. The red energy ball was slowly glowing in size.

"You can be terrifying when you want to be, Miyamoto," Sakai said, stepping back a little.

"I-I've seen her," a man with long black hair piped up towards the back. "She's next floor d-down. Human, right?"

"Are you sure it's her?" Miyamoto asked, flipping the photo around to him.

"Yes. I h-heard she was here because of something her p-partner did," the man said, daring to take step forward. "They usually d-don't house human prisoners here."

"So then why is she here in this place?" Sakai asked.

"Well, I think if I-I heard correctly she's being used as bait for her old partner and they've m-made deals with some of the other ghouls here to help capture him f-for better privileges," he answered, keeping his distance.

"And that just makes a bigger mess of things," Sakai moaned, rubbing the side of his head. "So now we have to work our way through ghouls as well. Nothing is ever simple."

"So we can't just grab her and bolt like planned," Miyamoto sighed, putting his hand back to his side the energy ball fading. "This is going to take more than just the two of us and a lot more planning."

"Yeah, well, we're keeping this on the down low, remember? Less people the better," Sakai grumbled, leaning up against the wall. "We're just going to have to rework things."

"That's going to take time we don't have."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Um, sirs, if I might make a suggestion," a lavender haired girl said, pointing up at the ceiling. "Can you maybe pop one of those? For like a distraction, I mean. To buy time if you need it."

The shinigami looked up at the ceiling and saw the nozzle for the emergency water system.

"Hey, yeah, you bust one and a lot more go off," the blond said.

"False… Only that one will go off…" Sakai grunted

"How do you know that?" Miyamoto asked.

"Eh, I tried once out of boredom about 12 years back. Made a mess in one area but that was all," Sakai drawled. "You would have to set off a series of them to do any real good. The water smells like shit too."

"Hoodlum," Miyamoto exclaimed.

"Don't make me hit you."

"Hey, so you'd have hit more than one?" a brunette with bob-cut asked.

"Yeah, and…?" Sakai drawled.

"Hold it! Why should we even help them in the first place?" the blond yelled. "The girl is an investigator, right?"

"At this point 'former' would be more accurate," Miyamoto stated.

"Doesn't matter! She's still an investigator and we don't owe them any damn favors," he snapped. "Figure out everything else on your own. You know where she is and you were given an idea."

"I would watch that tongue of yours," Sakai bit back. "We're _not_ people you really want to tangle with."

"And as it stands now we don't need to tangle with anyone," Miyamoto said quietly as another group came by. "Let's just head on down. They don't know we're here. We still have that to our advantage."

"Yeah, you're right. No point standing here and arguing," Sakai huffed and turned on his heel.

They only made a few steps before they hear edsomeone clear their throat.

"Um, sirs… Just g-go down one level and take the main hall until it forks. Go r-right and she in one of those cells," the man with the black hair said quickly.

"Thank you," Miyamoto replied with a small wave.

The pair quickly hurried back to the steps. Just one more floor and they would at least have the target. When they got there they were a lot of guards on this floor. This couldn't be good. They practically tip toed their way down the hall. These men were practically armed to the teeth. Best not the blow their cover too soon. They would have to at least wait until they acquired the woman. They took the right at the fork and looked down the long corridor still riddled with guards. Were they always this bad and were waiting for something to happen?

They dared not speak to each other. They had to start here and work their way down. They started looking for something like names on the cells or little windows to peer into. They were about midway down the hall when Sakai motioned Miyamoto over to the cell. They looked through the small window and found her on a bed. Her hands cuffed in front of her and her feet in binds as well. The long red hair in the photo was nothing but a short chopped mess. She looked like hell. A far cry from her photo that they had. The lock was electronic; it required a card and number combination.

At this point they decided this was the end of subtlety. Miyamoto faced one way Sakai faced the opposite. First thing's first. Disable the immediate guards and then worry about freeing her.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" they chanted out in unison.

The guards suddenly dropped in wave down the hall moving out from the center out. No doubt the other guards will soon be upon them giving the yelling and cursing these guards were doing.

Sakai turned to the lock. Best to blast the whole thing out at once.

"Hado #31 Shakkaho," he took a step back and held out his hand.

The red ball of energy flew out of the palm of his hand taking the lock and handle with it.

"Sakai, not to rush you or anything but…" Miyamoto ordered, holding his hand up aiming farther down the hall. "Grab her and let's bolt before things get worse!"

Sakai tossed the cloaking device just to save time and showed himself. She just stared at the man that suddenly manifested in front of her. She didn't understand one damn thing that was going or who he was or what he wanted. He was dressed in a suit and tie like any other investigator. He quickly rushed her.

"You'll have to excuse me for this, miss, but… We don't have time," Sakai exclaimed, grabbing the dazed and scared redhead from her bed. "Miyamoto, keep a path clear. Here we come."

"I'm on it," Miyamoto said. "Let's go!"

They quickly rushed down the hall, Akane was tossed over his shoulder like a sack vegetables. At this point they needed to get out of the lower levels and upstairs. This wasn't going to be easy and it might result in some dangerous tactics. No doubt the stairwell was flooded by now along with elevators. They were asking to be boxed in.

"We're going to be shot," Sakai snapped as they face down a firing line.

Miyamoto's eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"More than one, huh?" Miyamoto muttered and took aim with small Shakkaho at the ceiling "Why don't I just take out the whole pipe?"

He released the energy ball and a few others moving down the ceiling taking out the pipe. The suddenly explosion startled them along with getting soaking wet.

"Get ready to make a jump," Miyamoto said, aiming straight up again.

"What are you doing?" Sakai asked a little slack jawed.

"You said make a path."

"Not exactly what I meant!"

"Meh…" Miyamoto shrugged and blew a hole clear through the ceiling and into the floor of the level above.

The pair jumped up and landed on the floor above. People were crawling from behind various items and peeking from behind doors. What just happened? A few that were armed quickly took aim.

"B-behind you," Akane screeched.

Miyamoto quickly whipped around with another restraint spell. He hastily did a few more before taking aim at the ceiling again. With another loud band the ceiling tore open and they jumped back up just before the guards and investigators rushed them.

No doubt their little trick was catching on to the floors above. Best to keep pushing through as fast as they could

"Who are you people?" she finally choked out. "You're hurting me!"

"Not our intention," Miyamoto said, looking over at her hanging off Sakai's shoulder. "Hold on just a bit longer, please. We're trying our best to help you."

"No! You're really hurt me," she cried, hitting Sakai's back with hard fist to his back. "Please, stop!"

"Just work through it," Sakai ordered as Miyamoto blew another hole in the ceiling. "One more floor after this!"

"Up," Miyamoto ordered and they jumped up again.

No doubt the floor was almost saturated with soldiers at this point. Sakai held on to Akane tight as he pulled loose one hand to use. He faced one way and his partner another way.

"They're they are!" a solider yelled as a wall of guards and investigators came at them.

"Bakudo #21!" Sakai shouted.

"21?" Miyamoto gasped.

"Now!"

"Okay! Bakudo #21: Sekienton!"

With one swift movement a large plume of red smoke engulfed everything around them. It was best they could do to give a brief distraction.

Hado #31 Shakkaho," Sakai shouted, holding up his hand through the smoke screen.

He made one last hole in the ceiling. They quickly jumped up as the bullets started to rain down on them.

Ground floor at long last. They were quickly greeted by a large group of armed men. They weren't going that way. They turned to see a few more and what looked like a few ghouls that they were warned about. What did they offer to get them to help out? Must be something good, that's for sure.

"End of the line," a guard ordered. "Whatever weapons you have put them down! Now!"

The pair looked at each other and the people that surrounding them. Miyamoto slowly started to raise his hands. They were expecting a weapon? Well, that got one.

"Get ready," Miyamoto whispered. "I'll make a clearing and you run with her."

"They're going to a break a line and flee," a female ghoul called out.

"How did she…?" Miyamoto gaped.

"Ghoul…Exceptional h-hearing," Akane answered, through clinched teeth and looked at the ghoul. "W-wait… I remember you… Ichigo and I both took you down about year and a h-half ago."

The ghoul grinned widely as did a couple of others around her. It didn't take Akane long to realize these were the ghouls she and Ichigo had worked on together to takedown. They were using the ghouls' distain from her and Ichigo as a weapon against them. Now that's just low.

"Oh, I remember. I remember you quite well," she snorted a wide toothy grin. "Look at every one of us here. You remember us, don't you? We were the ghouls that were beat down and imprisoned by you two. Now we get a chance for a little payback."

"Hey! Can we move this a little bit faster," Akane asked, hurriedly.

"We're work on that," Sakai answered, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I do sho and you do sai?" Miyamoto asked.

"Whatever that gets us the hell out of here!"

The moment those words came out of Sakai's mouth a ghoul came down on Miyamoto. Not missing a beat Miyamoto jumped out the way. The ghoul's hand came down hard into floor. He quickly turned around only to get a full solid kick to the side of head. He went down in an instant.

"Hado #1 Sho!" Miyamoto called out making the spell work as hard as it could.

Several rows of men were forced back by an unseen force. The small group of three quickly started moving forward.

"Bakudo #1 Sai," Sakai called using his free hand to bind those that charge at them. "We're going to have to be more forceful. We can't keep being gentle with these assholes!"

"We could kill them if we're not careful!"

"We're going to be killed if we're not careful! Stop being so damn nice!"

"Look out," Akane exclaimed as two ghouls came right at them.

"Hado #4: Byakurai," Sakai chanted whipping around and took at them.

A blast of pale blue electrical energy came out of his finger Hit one ghoul in the right arm and another took a half his middle.

"Enough is enough!" Sakai shouted more than angry at this point. "Just get me the hell out of here! Shakkaho!"

He slid to a stop and blasted a hole in the closest wall. Can't find an exit make one like they did with the floors. He could see straight through the smoking hole to the street outside. Bullet came very close to hiting them as they ducked into new opening and moved as fast as they could. Once their feet hit the grass of the nicely trimmed lawn they bolted before anyone could get them cornered.

They came to stop in alley way to catch their breath. Sakai set Akane down behind a dumpster and out of sight. She was practically curled into a ball at this point. Tears leaked out through her squeezed eyes. She was clearly in a lot of pain.

"What's wrong?" Sakai asked, kneeling down to her. "Where does it hurt?"

"Ev-everywhere," she cried as he tried to uncurl her. "Stop touching me!"

"Stop fighting. Let me see how bad," he said as she remained tightly curled "I can't help if I can't see what's hurting you."

"That sounds like a _lot_ of police," Miyamoto hummed, looking out the alleyway listening to a horde of siren getting closer. "No doubt the CCG is out with them. We need to get her to that house and out of sight."

"We need to carry you just a little more," Sakai said, going to grab her again.

She painfully kicked out at him.

"Hey, stop that! Calm down! We're trying to help you," Sakai snapped at her.

"I've had enough of being tossed around like some rag doll," she snapped.

"That really wasn't intentional," Miyamoto said, walking over to her. "We kind of went in blind."

"What do y-you want with me?" she hissed, looking up at them.

"Nothing. We had orders to come rescue you," Miyamoto said, squatting down to her level. "Kurosaki, from what I understand, has been barred from coming here. A few strings were pulled and we were sent to get you instead."

"So, he couldn't come?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"No… He has some rather rough issues he's dealing with," Miyamoto said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out the box he was given. "I was told to give you this when things were safe."

"We're still not completely out of the woods just yet," Sakai said, looking back down at her. "Please, we just need to take you a little farther."

"I really hurt," she said with grimace on her face.

"I understand that and I'll carry you. I'll make sure it's not a long trip," he moved a little closer to her.

He finally got a better look at her. She was covered in wounds and heavy bruising. Her left arm just hung lifeless and was cold to the touch. Honestly, she needed to get to a hospital but law enforcement will be looking at ever hospital and clinic all over the city for her.

"Not good, not good," Miyamoto groaned, peaking around the corner of the alley. "They're closer than I first thought! We got some on foot."

"How close are we talking?"

" _Way_ too close."

"Shit," Sakai growled. "Come back here."

Miyamoto quickly ran back over.

"Give her that box and the direction to that house," Sakai said as his partner dug through his pockets. "We're going to hide you here for now. We'll be a distraction."

"You… You are coming back, right?" she asked the men painfully looked at each other. "You are, aren't you?"

She was pleading heavily with her one good eye. She clearly didn't want to be left alone and honestly she was in no condition to be alone either. Miyamoto quickly rushed back to the alley's mouth.

"Hurry and hide her. They're almost here!"

"You never answered me," she asked, grabbing his pant leg with her good arm. "You are coming back for me?"

"I don't… See if you can't make it there on your own," he said, taking off suit coat and covering her shoulders. He quickly found some old plywood and a large moldy ceiling panel to cover her with. "We'll try to find you again. Just stay there until you think it's safe."

"Please, take care, miss," Miyamoto said as he and Sakai dashed out of the alley.

So she was alone again? She looked down at the wrapped box and the instructions in her hand. She had a hard time sitting up and an even harder time unwrapping the box. She finally got it open and found a note taped to the top she tore that off to read it.

 _Dear Mommy Dearest,_

 _I am sorry that I can't be the one to come to your aid when you need it most. I want more than anything to be there for you, however, my new location has me put under lock and key. My sanctuary has also turned into my prison. In order to protect myself and my family I agreed to some rather unsavory terms that work against me. I had to go through some backdoors and cash in some favors in hopes that you might make it far enough to read this note._

 _I would like you to know that I am greatly ashamed that I hurt you the way that I did. I had no idea that "Grimm," as you call him, got your attention along with Mado's. I am sorry you saw that but he knew no better. I know that hurt you on very deep level._

 _As for the night of the raid. It tried everything I could think of to deter you but when pushed came to shove there was no avoiding conflict. I also couldn't let you know it was me. I tried to put on front but I'm a horrible actor, honestly. I go from emotionally hurting to physical hurting you. I tossed you around on the cement and beat you up pretty badly. I have no idea what sort of damage I did to you. I don't have that information._

 _That night I was there for another reason that just happened to coincide with the raid. It wasn't planned to be that way originally. I found out and planted some extra help hidden within the CCG. I thought everything was okay. I returned home once again and not long after "Grimm" told me that the CCG was coming for me and my family._

 _I protected those that were closest to me at the time. I couldn't reach you and I knew Arima wasn't playing when we confronted each other. I had to wait to get you help until I dealt with my own "punishment" so to speak. I am so sorry I put you danger. It should have never happened. Please accept this gift. It's not much but I'm hoping it's something that you can use to protect yourself with._

 _I'm going to try my hardest to see you again. I can't say when, where, or how but I will see you again. That is assuming you want to see me given all the misery I put you through. I lied and hurt my partner. I'm trying to deal with that fact on my own. Please be safe and I hope you can forgive me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Ungrateful Child_

She closed her hand into a fist, crumpling the paper. This was the best he could do for her? This had to be a joke, right? She pulled off the lid to the box in a huff and paused looking down at item within. She reached in with her fingers and picked up the handle of a large knife. It was a quinque knife; a standard rookie blade. She looked it over. It had been Ichigo's. She saw the number on the bottom of the knife recognizing it.

She picked up the other piece of paper with the location of the house. She wondered if she could make it there or not. Every bit of her was black and blue. Her left arm was literally dead. They focused a lot of time and effort into destroy that limb and they had succeeded. She shivered and pulled the coat close to keep warm in the cold night air. The rag she wore was worthless out here. It didn't help that her feet were bare as well.

She waited a while longer but it was getting to a point where she had to find some real cover and get out of the wind if nothing else. She painfully pushed back the plywood and the ceiling panel. The directions and the quinque were clutched in her good hand. She looked down at her naked feet and the chain. She could walk but never run with these on. Quinque are stronger than steal but did she have strength to break the links with that little blade? As it was she could barely stand on her own two feet and she only had one good arm. This wasn't looking good.

"Maybe, I can pick it?" she mumbled, looking down at metal bands that had cut into her ankles. She then looked at the cuffs around her wrists. "This is no better…"

She suddenly heard shoes smacking pavement and running towards her. Not good. She gripped the handle the best she could and faced the mouth of the alley as she back up behind the dumpster again. Just as she turned to face the entrance fully a young woman slid into view. She felt her heart skip a beat. It couldn't be her. Not now. Not at this time.

"Rabbit…"

(A/N I wanna cry this took so damn long to write and rewrite. You don't know what I went through. I hope it's okay for what it is. I really did work on this the best I could. Please tell me what you think. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	23. Against One's Better Judgement

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 21

Against One's Better Judgements

(A/N This is my 4th rewrite and I hope it's better now that I added in more characters than last time. I also rewrote some scenes what was in the first version I first posted. I really hope this is better because I'm at my wits end with chapter and I don't know what else to do with it. I hope I got rid of the wrong things and added the good things. Please enjoy this new version. Thank you!)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

She waited a while longer but it was getting to a point where she had to find some real cover and get out of the wind if nothing else. She painfully pushed back the plywood and the ceiling panel. The directions and the quinque were clutched in her good hand. She looked down at her naked feet and the chain. She could walk but never run with these on. Quinque are stronger than steal but did she have strength to break the links with that little blade? As it was she could barely stand on her own two feet and she only had one good arm. This wasn't looking good.

"Maybe, I can pick it?" she mumbled, looking down at metal bands that had cut into her ankles. She then looked at the cuffs around her wrists. "This is no better…"

She suddenly heard shoes smacking pavement and running towards her. Not good. She gripped the handle the best she could and faced the mouth of the alley as she backed up behind the dumpster again. Just as she turned to face the entrance fully, a young woman slid into view. She felt her heart skip a beat. It couldn't be her? Not now. Not at this time.

"Rabbit…"

* * *

(Present)

The word slipped past her lips like a wispy phantom. She clinched her teeth and white knuckled the handle of the small quinque. Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire and of course those two morons were MIA. With the flick of the wrist the Rabbit slapped her flip phone shut and started down the cold gritty pavement with long strides. There was a rather irate look on her face. Each step seemed to increase in speed.

Akane could only hold her ground. She couldn't run with her chains and even if she could the ghoul would overtake her within seconds. She was honestly too weak to do much. Words would never work as the Rabbit had no pity for her. The female ghoul came to a stop and directly stared Akane down. Akane's pushed her back flush against the brick wall. The quinque was held out at the threat before her. Her damaged arm hung loosely in the wind, held up by the chain linking to her good arm. This wasn't good to have such dead weight.

"Well, well, look at what I found," the Rabbit smirked.

"You… You can just keep your distance," Akane hissed, holding the knife right at the Rabbit's face. "Why would you come towards the fire instead of running from it? The CCG is out looking for me and you're still a top priority. Do you really hate me that damn much that you'd risk it?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just happened to be the one to reach you first. I know your wretched scent best. So it wasn't that hard to find you," she grabbed Akane's wrist, removing the blade out of her face and held Akane hard against the wall. The ghoul's forearm pushed down hard against Akane's throat. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. I'm not in the mood for any of your shit. You are going to do what I say and you're going to follow me where I go. You only get one shot at this with me. Don't blow it."

She stepped back and yanked Akane away from the wall by her tattered shirt. First she ripped the knife from Akane's fingers.

"Give that back," Akane snapped, trying to reach for it.

"Keep quiet. You want them to find you?" the Rabbit bit out and then gave a rally sassy grin. "I can make that happen and happily."

"This isn't a game!" Akane clinched her teeth, trying for the blade again and failed.

"And neither is hunting us. I'm not going to give this back to you anytime soon. Knowing you, you might have 5 more stashed away somewhere. This stays with me."

A moment later another man hurried down alley towards them. Not another ghoul! She went to pull away but the Rabbit kept a good grip on her shirt. He unfolded a large object what was hanging off his arm. It was a long coat? He quickly wrapped the heavy covering around her shoulders and the thick hood was pulled over her hack-job haircut. The coat was far too big for a woman her size and it was every bit a man's coat. The hem of the black wool coat came down to just at the top of her abused ankles.

"Is this regular steel?" he asked, grabbing the chain linking her handcuffs.

"Yeah, I th—"

He gave one very hard tug and links pulled apart. He got down on the ground and grabbed the chain linking her ankles.

"Hold her steady," he ordered, brushing some gray hair from his face.

The Rabbit grabbed her and not at all gently. Akane about jumped out of the ghoul's harsh grip. Her body was sore all over and being held so tightly was miserable. He gave another hard tug, snapping the chain. He stood back up straight.

"Put your arms in," he ordered, lightly grabbing one of the empty sleeves.

She had to work her bad arm into the large sleeve before tucking in her good arm into the other. He roughly pulled the sash around her and tightly knotted it. The coat swallowed her whole, only the bare tip of fingers peeked through the sleeve cuffs.

"What do you want with me?" she asked bitterly, looking up at the stoic male ghoul.

"Later," he pulled the hood down all the way over her head, covering her one eye completely. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on," Akane snapped and stepped back from them. "Especially with her!"

She pointed a barely visible finger at the Rabbit.

"You want this back, don't you?" the Rabbit held out the knife. "It means something to you, right? Do as we say and maybe we'll take care of it."

"Give it back," she snapped, trying to snatch it from the mocking ghoul. "This really isn't joke!"

"It really does mean something, huh?" she laughed, playing keep away with the poor redhead.

"Stop doing that that and hand it over," the former investigator kept trying to snatch it back.

"Enough. Both of you be quiet. There is another group of investigators working their way towards us," he snapped, pulling the quinque from the Rabbit's fingers and put it in his own coat pocket. "And, you, _grow_ up."

The Rabbit looked at him surprised for a moment before scowling. A moment later she snorted and pulled up her own hood over her head. He took the lead and grabbed Akane's good hand. She fought a first until he gave a stiff tug. He wasn't going take any defiance from her. He led them down to the alley and immediately turned left. Akane was having a hard time keeping up with their pace. Her legs ached and her toes burned from the cold of the pavement. Even without the binds on her ankles she was still very limited in her movement. She hobbled something badly. She kept her mouth shut and just worked through the aches and pains.

She feared if she complained just once that the Rabbit would be jumping all over her for complaining and slowing them down. Akane bit her tongue as she followed them down several streets. She shivered as they stopped at a crosswalk. This was making her more and more uneasy. She already saw several investigators dashing about the streets. She caught a glimpse of Amon, briefcase in hand. There was no telling where that wretched man Mado was lurking.

The Rabbit pulled her hood up higher and held the fabric closed at the bottom around her nose and mouth. Akane was forced to do the same. This felt horrible to hide from the people she once worked with. Especially those like Amon. There was no telling what he would be like if she faced him right now. She shivered more from that thought rather than the freezing air.

They soon came to a crosswalk and waited for the signal to change. Standing still like this made her very anxious as it meant investigators had more time to look at her. The grey haired ghoul squeezed her hand lightly. Was that meant to reassure her or a show of power? She fought back a few tears. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was completely terrified of what was to become of her.

"There is still a ways to go before we reach our destination," he cautioned not even turning to look at her.

She lightly bit her healing lip and curled her bare toes. Every bit of her was screaming to fight back and run. It was basic instinct to run from a predator, not walk beside it. It was common practice that if you can't fight a ghoul, you run and find safety. Right now she couldn't fight, she couldn't run, and there was no safe place. The CCG and the police were after her. No doubt her picture had started spreading like wildfire, too. Civilians and ghouls would be out looking for her…. Wait…? She slightly looked over at the Rabbit.

Was that how they knew to look for her? But why wrap her up and escort her to some place unknown? If anything the Rabbit should have taken off her head back there. The odd pair were clearly in a hurry to bring her to some place. There were just too many questions and holes that needed filling in. It had reached that point where she could no longer remain silent.

"C-can one of you explain something t-to me?" she asked, being wedged between them. "Because I r-refuse to go farther than this w-without an explanation."

"Later," he replied just as cold as before.

Later? That was his answer once again? She didn't like this and her shivering increase a little more. She could almost hear her heart pounding in her ears. She drew in a shaky breath and slowly let it back out. The light was taking forever or at least that's how it felt to her. Dare she actually risk it and try to break away from them? She was an enemy to them after all and she could end up dinner because of it. She curled up her toes tighter, until the first knuckles met coarse cement.

"Let me g-go," she said in a hushed tone.

"No, you will stay with us," he answered her, looking at her briefly.

"I can't d-do this," she said, releasing her grip on his hand. "Let me go right now."

"Don't cause a scene. That will get us all in trouble," the Rabbit snapped, wrapping a hand around the back of Akane's hooded neck. "Keep quiet and do as we say."

She gave Akane an uncomfortable squeeze before letting go. The redhead clinched her eyes tight as she heard the chime for crosswalk go off. She looked up at the green walk symbol. People picked up their feet and started to move across the street. The ghouls that were sandwiching her in place started to move with the same flow. Akane, however, never made an effort to move. They stopped and looked her.

"Let's go," he ordered, tightening his grip on her hand more.

"No," she deadpanned and tried to take a step back. "I'm not going to f-follow you blindly like some l-lost puppy. This is as far as I go."

"We really don't have time," he went from grabbing her hand to wrapping his strong hand around her wrist. The metal band that was still attached dug in. "The light will change soon. Move."

He gave a jarring jerk and her wrist popped.

"Ouch," she yelped as she stumbled from the curb and into the street. "Stop pulling on me!"

"Shut up. Trust us we're not saving you because we want to. Far from it," the Rabbit scoffed with distain. "Keep up with us and stop acting like a bitch."

The alarm for the crosswalk started to count down and she was quickly ushered across with only a couple of seconds to spare. He removed his hand from her wrist and put it around her hand again. He wasn't going to put up with anything from her. She couldn't run from them, she had learned that now. They would be on top of her before she could blink.

To make matters worse the Rabbit was right. Acting like a fool would attract some rather unsavory attention. She begrudgingly walked with them to who knows where. She forced back her fearful tears. She didn't need to cry in front of them. She was stronger than that.

She also couldn't forget the fact that the male ghoul still had Ichigo's small quinque. She had just gotten her hands on it only to have it ripped from her hands like she was a little child. She should be thankful enough that they didn't just chuck it in that dumpster. If she wanted a chance at getting it back she would have to stay with them.

For several long minutes no words were uttered between them. She remained wedged tightly between them as they kept a steady pace. Akane noticed she was only about 4 inches (10cm) taller than the Rabbit. The man on the other side of her was of course taller than both of them. He seemed to stand about as tall as Ichigo did around that 6ft (182cm) mark. Now thinking about it he had a familiar look to him. She couldn't place him but she felt like she had seen or met him in passing before. She shook the thought from her mind. That was for another time.

Their hurried pace finally seemed to slowly down. Chances were they were close to where they wanted to be. She looked around that area. It wasn't residential area that was for sure. There were several shops lining both sides of the street. They moved past a couple of bars. It looked to about closing time, which meant it was maybe around 2 or 3 in the morning.

Her feet were so cold by the time they arrived at the small building that they were a cross between burning and completely numb. Her toes were so red they were bordering on being purple. The man knocked lightly on the door and a moment later it opened with an elderly gentleman standing behind it. She instinctively took a step back. Both the Rabbit and the man kept a good grip on her as she fought to get out of their grip.

"I've pl-played along well enough. Now let me g-go," she ordered, looking side to side at her captives. "I'm putting my foot d-down here. I've had enough of this!"

The old man put on a soft smile as he looked at her. Her uneasiness just skyrocketed at that moment. How many more people were in that building? She didn't want to take another step.

"There is no need to fear us, miss," the old man said with a warm tone.

Akane slowly turned to look at the Rabbit and leaned in a little closer to the stoic man on her right. The old man let out a long tired sigh. The former investigator's fears would not be quelled easily especially with a certain someone standing beside her.

"There really is no need to be worried. She knows better than to do anything," he said, turning his focus on the Rabbit.

"She _had_ better," the stoic ghoul said, looking down at his niece.

The point was taken. The Rabbit didn't move or even look at Akane. The elderly man stepped to the side to allow the trio inside. Akane tried to plant her feet in the sidewalk to keep from going any farther. It wasn't doing any good as they were still winning against her. If anything, she was tearing up the soles of feet up on the hard ground. Finally the quiet ghoul just picked her up from the pavement and without missing a beat deposited her inside the small, dark café. Only two or three lights were on for security. On the plus side it was good and warm in the building.

She went to turn back towards the door only see it already closed and the old man turning the deadbolt. Now what was going to happen to her? She shrunk away from them not sure what do. Her unsteady steps slowly led her farther into the space. There were so many reasons as to why they would want her; food, revenge, bargaining tool, intelligence, and so on.

"Look, I don't know wh-what you w-want with me b-but I have nothing," she said almost on the verge of screaming as she backed into the café bar. "Are you going to t-turn me in for reward money or try to g-get information out of m-me?"

"No. No, we're not. Whether you believe it or not you will be safe here until other arrangements can be made," the older man said, stepping up a little closer.

"What other arrangements?" she choked out, skepticism in her voice.

"You are misunderstanding me. What I mean by arrangements is other lodgings," he said but still seemed just as confused as before. "We can't keep you here too long in the café."

She slid her back along the smooth edge of the bar to gain more distance.

"H-how did you find me a-and why?" she asked a small glimpse of an accusing finger was aimed at the Rabbit.

The accused ghoul just snorted and crossed her arms.

"Let's just say we have a friend with a bird's eye view of things," she grumbled, pulling her arms closer to her body. "She had seen what happened and came to us hoping that we would help you. It was easy for me to track you as I really do know your stink."

"That st-still doesn't answer very much. _You_ of all p-people should be the _last_ to come seek me out. Much less bring me to s-some so-called safe location," Akane hissed. "I don't know what's g-going on and I don't trust anyone of y-you!"

She swiped the same accusing finger at the two male occupants.

"Then give us a moment to explain. Why don't you take a seat?" the elderly man motioned to one of the tables. "I'm sure you're hurting."

"I'll remain as I-I am," she barked at him.

He ran a gloved hand over his nicely placed white hair and sighed. Of course the woman would the cautious and for very well earned reasons. This was going to take a while. It might come down to opening the shop up late if things were not quickly resolved. This was going to be a rather complicated conversation and it was not going to be easy on anyone. He cleared his throat and put back in his smile.

"Well, my dear, this is a courtesy you could say," he said as she looked at him oddly.

"A courtesy for _what_?" she snapped, moving a little more along the counter's edge. "None y-you owe me a damn th-thing!"

"It's not for you but for someone else," the quiet man spoke up, standing as stiff as a board. "We owe him and this was how we are paying him back."

"Who are you paying back?" she growled in a whisper with a rather dark look on her face.

She licked her dry, abused lips. It couldn't be Ichigo again, could it? What kind of influences and connections did her Ungrateful Child actually have? She stood up a little straighter, waiting for the answer from one of the three ghouls standing in front of her. She wasn't sure if she'd like the answer or not. The elderly ghoul caught her attention again.

"Well, given the current situation of things I will be frank with you… Your former partner did us a favor once so this is us returning that favor," the old man said as Akane stood motionless and a little weak kneed. "Given how things happened with him that night at the bridge we couldn't repay him personally. So we opted to return our thanks by helping you, his partner, instead."

She just stood staring at the old man, mouth slightly agape. Was he actually serious? Ichigo had helped them? With what? How? Why? Everything was turning on its head. Ichigo had helped ghouls? When did he help them? What the hell had Ichigo been up to behind her back? This had turned out to be one hell of a night.

First she was haphazardly freed from jail, abandoned in an alleyway with directions and a knife, and then picked and safeguarded by ghouls. Oh, yes, this evening was going oh so well. And all of this was due to one particular person, her partner, Kurosaki Ichigo. She was really starting to have doubts about who her partner. She was freed because Ichigo cashed in some favors and then she was picked up and "protected" by ghouls as thanks for helping them.

Something then struck her hard. The two that freed her knew Ichigo was still alive but these ghouls did not. They had no idea about what really happened to Ichigo and knew no better. Oh, shit. This could be bad. If she said something about Ichigo being alive she might lose her benefits with them. Assuming they were being truthful. Yeah, she was going to keep that bit to herself for a good long while. What they didn't know might not kill her.

"Is she breathing?" the Rabbit questioned under her breath. "She hasn't made a sound."

"Touka…" came the dry reply from the stoic man.

"Maybe now you would like a seat?' the old ghoul asked, walking over to a table and brought over a chair. "Here."

She cautiously reached out and grabbed the back of the chair before pulling closer. She took a seat. The painful weight was taken off her legs. She released the breath she didn't realized she was holding. The old ghoul pulled up his own chair and sat down across from her.

"I believe the next order of business should be introductions," he said, calmly. "I am Yoshimura and own of this café. Behind me stands Yomo Renji and Kirishima Touka."

Akane didn't even make a sound as she looked at the two behind Yoshimura. She just clicked her tongue and looked way. No doubt they already knew who she was and she didn't feel like giving her name anyway. She didn't want to be familiar with them. She wanted to run from them and hide.

"That's rude. You're not going to give us your name?" Touka snorted.

Akane still kept her lips sealed. She wasn't going to be goaded on by that bitch.

"Don't antagonize," Yomo warned.

"It's all right. You don't have to answer," Yoshimura said still keeping steady, gentle tone. "We already know it. Do you mind telling us how you got out of there or in there for that matter?"

"Why do you care? I-I don't have to tell you a damn thing," she snapped, looking like she was about to spring to her feet again.

"No, you don't. I just wanted an idea that was all. If you don't feel like discussing it we won't," he said, trying to calm her back down. "We can change subjects."

"I want out of here," she snapped.

"I understand that but you need to stay here. Humans and ghouls alike are out looking for you. No doubt you are a top priority," he stated. "Where would you go? The first places they will look will be hospitals, friends, and family."

"You don't think I know that?!"

"Then tell me where would you run to? You have shelter here and people to help you."

"I don't like this! I don't want a ghoul's help!"

Touka let out a loud and aggravated growl at Akane.

"Are you that much of a bigot that you can't see what's being handed to you on a silver platter?!" Touka snapped, taking a few steps forward. "I don't like helping you either but it's not my choice! I didn't like Kurosaki at first and I still have my reservations about him. Yet, despite being on the opposing team he risked at lot for us before he… I honestly didn't like him but he did earn my respect for everything that he did. You aren't even half the person he was! Not even quarter!"

That statement stung like a thousand white hot knives, punching right through her heart. Had Ichigo really earned their respect? Had he really been that influential with them? She sunk down low in her seat and hung her head. The large, baggy hood completely hid her face from view. She always knew Ichigo had a certain kind of charisma that no one could hold a candle to. People either hated it or respected it. She had actually idolized him in secret because he was such a special person. He was strong, energetic, inspiring, giving, forgiving, and the list only continues on. He really was a special kind of person.

Even these ghouls saw what kind of person he was. She might never know when or how his views of them shifted but clearly he saw something in them she did not. They respected him and that was something she never thought she would hear come from a ghoul's mouth.

She brought her pale hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle a large sob that was fighting to escape. The burning tears she had been holding back stared to collect and slowly fall. The tiny drops quickly vanished into the thick fabric of the black wool coat.

"Touka, why did you say that?" Yomo asked almost sounding bitter.

"Because it's the truth! Coddling her wasn't doing us any good," she snapped at her uncle. "Something had to be done to get our point across."

"You didn't have to bite her head off," Yomo added.

"The message got through her thick skull of hers," Touka huffed, walking past everyone to behind the café bar. "I'm making coffee."

The air was quiet except for the sobs of Akane and Touka moving around to make herself a cup of coffee. Touka was right about coddling Akane, it didn't work. Snapping was a harsh thing to do but it was effective. Yoshimura sighed as he just watched Akane cry harder into her hand. He got up and went around the counter to get the woman a clean towel to dry her eyes with.

He set the soft white cloth in her lap. She didn't seem to register the item sitting on her legs. It might best to give the woman some space for the time being and let her calm down on her own. It was getting late. In hour or so they usually started to get the store ready for the morning rush. This was going to be a long day.

"Are you going to school?" Yomo asked and Touka shook her head.

"Do I look like I'm any condition to go? I just want to go home and leave this behind me," she stated, picking up the pot of hot water.

"That doesn't excuse you from working this afternoon," Yoshimura stated. "Without Kaneki we'll need your help. Nishio is pulling a couple extra hours, too. It's only fair that you do the same."

Touka said nothing as she carefully poured the water into the ground coffee. That idiot Kaneki. She didn't need him on her mind right now. She already had enough problems with this weeping bigot sitting right there. She just couldn't stand it. That monster had tried to kill her and Hinami and now she was helping to hide her. It was leaving a real nasty taste in her mouth. She couldn't wait until the coffee was finished to wash it out.

A couple of minutes ticked by and Yoshimura stifled a small yawn. This really was going to be a long day. He walked back over Akane and put out his hand.

"There's a room upstairs you can stay in for now," he said. "It has a bed and it's quiet there. The noise from the café shouldn't bother you."

Akane didn't say anything as she tried to stop crying. She was not succeeding. She just stood up on her own, grabbing the clean towel. He went to take her hand but she wouldn't let him have it. He sighed and guided her to the door leading upstairs. She limped up the stairs with Yoshimura behind her to keep her possibly falling.

Touka kept her mouth shut as she took a sip of her coffee. Yomo took off his coat and started to make a cup for himself. This was going to be risky. Hopefully any ghouls that come by wouldn't recognize her smell. That would pose a problem if one of them did.

Yoshimura guided her to the room and helped her to the bed at the back. No doubt the woman needed some sort of medical help. He could smell the fresh wounds on her. He highly doubted they were properly treated.

"You mind if I have a look are your wounds?" he asked, kneeling down and went to grab a scrapped up foot but the limb was pulled away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see the damaged done."

"J-j-just leave me a-alone," she got out between sobs. "Enough…"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and got back to his feet. Trust didn't come easy. She didn't want anyone messing with her. He would respect that. The least he could do was go downstairs and get her some water. Perhaps some alone time was what she needed so she had time to think about everything.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" he asked and she shook her head.

He was bringing her up some water regardless.

"Take the coat off and get some sleep," he said, looking down at her. "I'll make sure you are not disturbed."

With her right hand she worked on undoing the thick tie. She opened the coat and started to pull it off her shoulders. The hood came with it and Yoshimura's eyes narrowed at the woman's hair. It looked like the cut and pulled it out. Her left arm was just dead weight. He could see dark bruising that had crept up her neck and snaked down her arm close to her elbow. What did she do to warrant this attack?

He took the large coat from her as she picked up her feet and slid them under the protection of the soft covers. She pulled the sheet and blanket up to her chin. She was still crying a good bit. This might continue on until she cried herself to sleep.

He turned off the light and walked out the door lightly closing it. He headed down and to get her some water and see if he couldn't find the tissues. This was going to be a long and trying experience for everyone. Hopefully he could get the rest of the staff onboard with this idea. No, doubt this would be a surprise to Kouma, Nishio, and Kaya coming in to work today. All he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

Uryu sighed as he sat on the couch at his father's house. Uta agreed to hire him so that meant he had to leave for Tokyo. He had just broken the news to Ryuken and the man didn't say anything. He did seem a little surprised but didn't show anything more than that.

"It seems to be a bit much for a new job that doesn't even pay a lot," Ryuken finally spoke up.

"It's a little more than that," Uryu said, looking at the glass of water in front of him. "I want to keep tabs on what's going with the CCG."

"I don't think you should get involved. Isshin and the others are safe and far from danger," Ryuken said, leaning back in his chair. "There is no reason to be sniffing around. I know you think you're doing something good but you might cause more problems than you fix. The CCG already has a taste for our world. They don't need any more. Let it be."

"So you think going to Tokyo is going to be useless?"

"Yes. Let sleeping dogs lie, Uryu. You don't need to be in the middle of that mess."

"And if I still decide to go anyway?"

"It might be your head. However, I can't stop you. I was never able to stop you in the past."

"You never really tried either. If you really didn't want me to do something I know you could have stopped me. I don't recall you ever really putting your foot down and physically holding me back from doing something you didn't like."

"I was hoping you had enough sense on your own but clearly you don't. It's your life and I can't dictate what happens in it. I'll give you my advice but it's you that chooses what you do with it. No doubt this advice will go ignored as well."

Uryu grinned. Well, it was the truth.

"You expect any less?"

"No. You're headstrong and people like you never listen to reason. You have my opinion so do what you want."

Uryu got to his feet and grabbed his glass from the marble table. He wasn't really here for his father's opinion. He was just telling the man he was going regardless. He didn't want to just pack up and leave without a word. If something happened his father would be the first he'd call and vice versa. They may not get along or see eye to eye but family was family.

Uryu walked into the kitchen a poured out the last bit of fluid before putting the glass in the sink. This really was even against _his_ own better judgement. His father made several valid points about why he shouldn't go. He wasn't going to be making the much money at least not yet, it was a long move, and the CCG didn't need to learn more about the Spirit World. He doubted they would understand what it was if they were truly confronted with it. That would only make matters worse.

He took off his glasses and grabbed a piece of paper to wipe them. Maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe his father really was right and it would be a wasted effort. Yet, he told Uta he would be there in three weeks' time to start work. He'd feel bad if he suddenly pulled out. The ghoul sounded really eager to have him as an assistant. He put his glasses back on as his dad walked into the kitchen.

"When are you leaving?" Ryuken inquired.

"I need to find an apartment still so it will roughly be three weeks or so," Uryu answered.

"Tokyo isn't cheap."

"I know, Ichigo gave me a hint about that."

"I still think this is foolhardy on your part and what is this new employer of yours like?"

"He's… Different that's for sure. He's goth, I'd guess you say. He makes custom masks. He does really good leather and I would like to learn from him."

He knew better than to tell his father he was going to be working for a ghoul. He knew that really wouldn't go over well.

"I thought you wanted to go back to school?"

"I do. I'm going to be in Tokyo and there are a lot medical schools. I can go when I'm ready."

Uryu paused and really looked at his dad. The man's face didn't fluctuate with emotions very often but there was enough that Uryu couldn't ignore it. He sighed.

"You really don't want me to go, do you?"

"No, I don't. I would have an easier time if I knew you were going there for studies instead of chasing government dogs."

Uryu blinked. It sounded like there was a bit of spite in those words. Mostly likely because of what happened with Kurosaki family among other things recently. To have his dad act like that was never a good sign. Uryu rubbed the back of neck, feeling uneasy. Clearly his dad was not impressed with this idea. Maybe if he agreed to go to school at the same time he might ease up a bit. Doubt it. Ryuken already knew his main objective so tacking on school wasn't going to change anything. He just had to open his big mouth.

"And what if I go school at the same time?"

Why did he ask that? That was _so_ stupid.

"School or not you're putting your nose were he doesn't belong. Like I said, I can't stop you so do what you want."

Ryuken turned around and walked back into the living room. Uryu stared at the empty spot where his father stood less than a moment ago. He closed his rich blue eyes before turning them to the tile floor. He unconsciously clinched the paper towel in his fingers. He'd take a couple of days and think everything over again. He really did need to weigh his options on this. Ichigo and his family really were safe from the CCG. Would it be a useless endeavor or was there something he could help with?

He shook his head and turned to look out the large window over the sink. He lightly studied the Karakura skyline and bit his lip. Something was just _nagging_ at the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was but should he follow it or abandon it? He'd give it a couple more days. Obligation to Uta or not he really had to take the time to understand what kind of situation he would be getting into. Ghouls handling wasn't in his repertoire of skills. That was more of Ichigo's thing. What should he do?

* * *

It had been a full day since Akane had been broken out of prison. Everyone in the CCG was in a total uproar about how it happened. It was so sudden and totally out left field that they we're completely unprepared for something like that. No one knew how those two men got in without being noticed much less make it as far as they did without being seen on camera. They were prepared for an attack coming from the outside not the inside.

To make matters worse Ichigo wasn't even involved in the whole ordeal. Not so much of a shadow of him was spotted. He had orchestrated the plan most likely but that was it from the way it looked. The two men made off with Akane into the streets and were only seen one more time after. They used themselves decoy to keep the CCG away from the woman.

They tried to looked up their faces and the names the ghouls had picked off of them. Nothing was a match. They just showed up out of thin air and vanished into the air once again. Much like how Ichigo, his family, and the others did back in Karakura Town. They were there one minute and gone the next.

A city wide search was in full swing for the former investigator and her captives. A hefty bounty placed on their heads. Everyone Akane had been associated with were quickly sought after and questioned. Her father's house was now under constant surveillance to make sure she didn't try to run there for help.

Hospitals and doctors' offices had no reports of seeing her. There were a lot of calls that ended in misidentification or just weren't viable. All the public transportation stations were being heavily monitored to make sure she didn't try to skip town. It was killing them that they had lost their only tool to get their hands on Ichigo.

The sun had set once again in Tokyo. The air was well beyond cold, down right freezing. There was a small chance of snow overnight. The police and the CCG were still working the streets just as hard as last night. Cold temps or not they were going to be looking for her and those two men.

A man sighed as he sat down on a park bench, metal suitcase at his feet. The CCG wanted their investigators fully armed give what those two men could manifest energy blasts like Ichigo had done at the raid. It was also an precaution just in case there was a slime chance of running into Ichigo should they find her. He pulled up the collar of his trench coat higher onto his neck.

His senior officer would be by in a moment with a cup of hot coffee. He. Hated. This. Amon totally hated every bit of this. When he got the call last night to look for an escape convict, Akane was the very last person on his mind. When he and Mado and been given their briefing they were a little more than shocked to hear how she was freed.

Amon also had no idea that they had kept her in a ghoul prison as protection against Ichigo. Clearly that was a failed plan. Arima asked him specifically how he felt about going out and finding Akane given their history. Amon didn't know, honestly. He had a choice. He could do as ordered or stay out of the entire thing. He said he would do his job and bring her back into custody. Although, if he actually laid his hands on her again he might not know what to do.

He ran a hand over his face and leaned back more into his seat. He knew Akane had no part in what happened with Ichigo. Pumpkin Head wouldn't dare get her mixed up in something like this. This whole mess was something the CCG did on their own. Without her, Ichigo was lost to them.

Amon turned his head to his right to see Mado walking towards him at a distance. His senior officer had been acting quite strange since the CCG had come back from Karakura Town. There was just something off about Mado that the young investigator couldn't put his finger on. He felt like Mado was keeping something hidden from him. He just wasn't himself and given everything it would be understandable. Everything had been turned upside down.

The footage taken in Karakura Town had been every startling. It had shown things they had never seen before. Stuff straight out of science-fiction, fantasy, or something. There were invisible force fields and magic spells? He remembered watching Isshin being shot and that was hard enough to stomach. Juzo got bound by Isshen and them pummeled by a young dark haired woman with hard kick to the face. Then there Arima get shoved hard to the ground by the newly transformed Ichigo…

That sight made him feel even sicker. He wanted so badly to deny the accusations but there was no denying it now. The creature they saw last week that nabbed the young woman from the window had indeed been Ichigo. She had been a classmate of his growing up they had learned. Her name was Inoue Orihime. She was just a young woman that worked at a bakeshop. Her parents, according to what they found, had been very abusive to her and her much older brother, Sora. When he was old enough Sora moved out taking her with him and raised her. Years later he was involved in a car accident and he died at the Kurosaki Clinic. She had some financial help from an aunt that helped her live on her own until she could sustain herself. What purpose Inoue actually served being at the raid no one knew.

"Here," Mado said, walking up to his partner and held out the thin foam cup.

"Thank you," Amon reached out and took it.

The heat that radiated out of the foam cup burn his icy fingers. He was forced to put it down sooner than he would have liked. Mado took a seat on the other side and took a careful sip. He looked up at the dark sky and snorted a bit.

"The clouds have already rolled in," Mado said, dully. "Might get that snow after all. Not looking forward to it if it does."

"Sir…?" Amon breathed.

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me… Do you really think Akane is a traitor like they say she is?"

Mado looked at his partner without much of an expression. The old investigator just shrugged.

"Don't know… Can't say… A lot has happened leading up to and after the raid on Aogiri Tree," Mado answered, turning his eyes back up at the dark sky. "If she is or isn't it's totally out of our hands. We just have to do as we are told. If she is a traitor than she is a traitor and given her previous partnership…"

The old man's voice just faded like his foggy breath in the cold wind. He caused every bit of this mess. He wanted to get back at Ichigo so bad he never bothered to look at everyone else around him and how that would affect and how far it would reach. He spared Amon from sharing Akane's fate but he didn't even try to help her. Not even once. Someone had to take the fall and Akane was the perfect candidate. The only sad thing was he knew Akane was very much innocent of everything that she was accused off. He was pretty sure Arima knew it, too but didn't care as she was the best object to draw out Ichigo. Clearly that didn't work out as planned.

Should he and Amon run across her out in the street… There would be no telling what would happen. Of course he would do his job but Amon was another story. The young man could swing either way. Amon had a very strong sense of duty to the CCG but at the same time Ichigo had been a close friend and Akane an extension of that. They had grown closer after Ichigo's "suicide" so it was really was up in the air what Amon would do when actually confronted with her.

"You know that there is no actual proof that Ichigo was a traitor leading up to his desertion," Amon pointed out, picking up his coffee again and took a small sip. He cringed. "Ah! Still too hot. He didn't want anyone to know so why did he show up at the Aogiri Tree Raid?"

"He must have been cocky like always and thought he wouldn't get caught. Somehow someone clearly caught on to him and reported it," Mado only shrugged. "As for why, I have no idea but he did take off with the Owl so that has me worried."

"That had to have had some overwhelming evidence. Ichigo wasn't popular in certain circles, that's common knowledge," Amon grumbled. "So whoever did this really knew Ichigo."

Mado lightly looked away from Amon. He had been playing it off since he handed over his evidence. He was hoping Amon would be more understand but this was his academy friend after all. He wasn't just going to change his mind so quickly. He was right about Ichigo not showing anything traitorous before his departure. There was also the fact he helped Shinohara get out of suit. That was still something Ichigo would do and he even admitted it on video. He didn't want to see Shinohara hurt.

"If I find out who did this… He or she is not going to like me," Amon spat in a hushed voice.

"Huh, well, I wouldn't blame you for that," Mado said, taking a sip of coffee.

"If she was left along and without shelter I worry about Akane. She wasn't dressed for this type of weather and tonight is much colder than last night," Amon stated. "Then there might be snow as well."

"Scared she might freeze to death?"

"Yeah…"

"Be up front with me, Amon, if we _do_ _find_ her what would you do?"

Amon didn't answer right away. He still wasn't sure. He knew his job was to detain her and take her back to prison. That thought weighted on his heart. It was his job to capture her and if he let her go and it was found out… He'd be in the same spot as her and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be on the run or put through the same tortures. He knew the right answer but saying it was going to leave a nasty taste.

"Do as ordered. If I find her I will capture her," he said, looking at the ground. "It's my duty after all."

"That's a good answer," Mado replied, dryly. "Any reservations?"

Of course he had his reservation but it wouldn't be wise to admit it.

"No, sir," Amon answered, quickly.

"Good, good… I was a little worried you'd let your heart get in the way."

"I'm _not_ going to let it."

"I hate that it turned out this way, of course, but someone had to take the fall. Innocent or not she had to have known a little something."

"Maybe… I don't know. I didn't know anything other than he _really_ wasn't well. You could tell just by looking at him."

"You still have your reservations after all. I expected as much."

Amon said nothing and took another sip of his coffee. It wasn't quite as hot as before. He could drink it now. He kind wished it a shot of whisky in it. Mado let a small groan as he got back to his feet and Amon did the same. It was time to start looking again. They took their small break but they were still on the clock.

"You ready, Amon?" Mado asked, grabbing his case.

"Yes, sir," Amon nodded and picked up his own case as well. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

A couple of days pasted since Akane ended up at Anteiku. She still wasn't very comfortable and the same could be for the ghouls working there. Kaya was about Akane's size and donated some of her older outfits to the former investigator to wear. Kaya and Yoshimura finally talked Akane into checking on her wounds that morning. She reluctantly agreed after being nagged and nagged for the last two days. The brutal beating she received was clear that the CCG didn't care. This was a show of power.

She was covered in dark bruises, cuts, and scrapes. However, nothing compared to the damaged done to her left arm. The whole area was practically a deep black with bruising Akane explained that it was already a weak point as a result of the raid and the CCG exploited it, maliciously. The limb was nearly cold to the touch and she could barely twitch her fingers. As long as she could move her fingers there might be a chance something could be done but that would only be possible if she was admitted into a hospital. Sadly that wasn't happening anytime soon.

They wrapped it to keep it warm and placed it in a sling so it wasn't just dead weight. They worked on patching up some of the more serious wounds. She cringed as they touched her tender skin. Kaya put on the last large adhesive bandage on Akane's back as gently as she could. Akane rolled down the blue flower printed shirt and adjusted it to fit right.

The pair of ghouls started to pick up the mess they made cleaning her up. Akane replaced her hat back on to cover her butchered hair. They had put some cream on the cuts found on her scalp. She truly hated being in their care but despite the tight tension that had been good to her. She was just having a hard time swallowing that fact. This went against everything she was taught and had witnessed in her career. That was unsettling to her.

They collected the last of their things and started towards the door. Akane turned from them and clinched her bedsheets. She needed to say something but she was struggling to get the words out. She was almost choking on them. She gnashed her teeth tightly in aggravation. She had better say it before they left the room.

"Thank you…"

They paused and turned to look back at her as they stood in the doorway. They were surprised at the short statement. That was the first bit of gratitude she had shown them. Kaya gave a small snort and walked out. Yoshimura lightly smiled at the redhead and followed his employee out.

Akane didn't move a few moments. Even if Ichigo really did help them she still couldn't see why they would help her? She had gone after and tried to kill Touka and the girl, Hinami. That right there was reason enough not to even be bothered with her.

Speaking of Touka… The Rabbit had been good about keeping her distance most likely at Yoshimura and Yomo's insisting. Well, not so much insisting as it was warnings. Akane was thankful for that at least. Both women hated each other and one spark could set off an explosion. She ran a hand down her thigh felling a couple of the new, clean bandages under her skirt.

About the only ones that would deal with her most were of course Yoshimura and Yomo. Yomo was usually the one to bring her food that was more sustainable that the pasties and small sandwiches found in the café. Not to mention small items like toiletries, magazines, and newspapers. He was even kind enough to bring her a small radio. Yoshimura stayed with her at night to make sure she didn't try and do something stupid, like escaping for example. She tried just once and failed miserably. She ended up getting stuck in a window at back of the café. Yoshimura actually had to dismantle the window to get her free. It was not at all flattering.

They were still trying to find a place for her other than the café for obvious reasons. Yomo warned her that there were ghouls out there that might stop by and know her scent. However, shacking her with another staff member wouldn't be wise either. Touka even asked Nishiki if she could stay with Kimi. Of course her head was nearly bit for even suggesting such a thing. He quickly clapped back as to why Akane couldn't stay with Yoriko? Point taken.

Currently the redhead was in limbo with her placement and there no resolution in sight. She turned around and put her sock clad feet on the floor. She walked over to a small table and turned on the radio. She didn't like the quiet as it made her mind wonder to her time in prison. She adjusted the radio to one of the stations she liked before walking back over to the bed, grabbing her morning newspaper off the same table as she went.

There wasn't much to do here but sit and sit and sit. What happened the other night was still front page news. She was pretty much enemy number 1 right now. The CCG wanted Ichigo so desperately they were practically foaming at the mouth and without her they had nothing to draw him out with. As it was he showed he had no problems relying on others to be in his stead. He wasn't going to just give himself over to them.

The letter had also told her that he couldn't come if he wanted to. He was being held captive too. Was it for his safety like it was for her or something else? It was pretty sorry that he had to sneak around to help her. It didn't sound like the ghouls were involved with Ichigo's plan. It was just a strange situation no matter how anyone looked at it. She still didn't know who alerted them to her. They would never give a name or anything.

She looked over the article with her name smeared all over it. Every day that passed by more and more lies had been conjured up about her and Ichigo. They never once mentioned that he was still alive. Ichigo was a top secret individual and they wanted to make sure he stayed that way. Openly announcing Ichigo's current state might cause too much of a problem. So they would slander his name instead.

She only made it half way through the article before feeling sick to her stomach. She was never going to clear her name so she had better accept that fact. She turned a page. She'd pick the article back up again later. She looked at different articles just to kill time. She looked at the weather, store ads, want ads, and even her horoscope. It wasn't even close to what was going on in her life right now. She settled on working on a crossword puzzle to try and kill time.

It wasn't too long before she was finished with the crossword along with a word search and a few others. She flopped back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling tile. There really was nothing to do and most conversations with the ghouls usually didn't go overly well; mostly because she didn't talk much to them unless she had to make something known. She sighed and closed her eye. She still didn't trust their "true intentions." Even if this was payment for a debt she just couldn't trust them.

 **Creeeaaak...**

She sat up as she heard the door swing open. She was expecting to see Yoshimura again or Yomo but to her dismay it wasn't either man. Touka stood inside the door and was glaring at her. This couldn't be good. Touka wasn't supposed to be near her without Yomo or Yoshimura. Akane didn't see anyone else with the Rabbit and that didn't settle well in her stomach.

"You're not to be in here without an escort," Akane stated boldly.

"Tch… Yoshimura stepped out for a couple of minutes so he's not here," Touka said, walking towards Akane. "I just wanted to talk briefly."

"You think because of that you can just come in here?" Akane snapped, quickly getting to her feet. "If anything happens to me you know just where he will look first."

"I'm not even going to lay a hand you. Chill out, bitch. I just came up here for a quick chat," Touka said, retaining some distance from Akane. "Sit back down. I won't come any closer than this."

"I'd much rather stand, if it's all the same to you," Akane replied sharply.

"Whatever. Listen, I wanted to let you know I have a copy of Dr. Kurosaki's phone number. So I called it in hopes that he or some of his friends could get you out of Tokyo but the line was disconnected. I thought it was strange that I couldn't reach him. I searched for the clinic to call that but the clinic had been shut down recently, too. It seems that the CCG went after him and his family according to the local news articles I read. With that being said… What is going on with you and the Kurosaki family?"

"Nothing! They questioned me time and time again about where they went. I don't know. Honest, I don't. I was his partner but he didn't tell me anything. He didn't want me to know and for some reason no one wants to believe that. If Ichigo didn't want you mixed up in something he made sure of it. I don't know where his family is or how every piece of this shit hit the fan."

Touka crossed her arms and released a small snort.

"Where do you think your partner screwed up?"

"I don't know. Do I need to get that phrase inked on my forehead or something? Because saying it over and over is really grating on my nerves. I don't know anything."

Touka lightly clicked her tongue. That was _not_ the answer she was looking for. Not even close. Knowing that the Kurosaki family was in trouble chances were Shiro and the others were, too. That didn't settle well on her stomach. Just one misstep caused everything to crumble. Could Anteiku be in trouble, too?

"What about us here?" she asked.

"Please, if they knew this place was mixed up with Ichigo they would have done been here. Chances are they have no idea," Akane answered, snobbishly. "He managed to cover someone's ass at least."

That was probably true. The CCG doesn't play around. Hopefully that really was the case. She just wanted one more answer before she left. That quinque knife she had, had several different smells on it. One was faded but it was certainly Ichigo's the other that bothered her was that Shiro had recent contact with the blade as well. Did Shiro orchestrate her escape? It would make sense after all. Shiro was supposed to be an old friend of Ichigo's so why wouldn't he do something to help her?

"That quinque I pulled from you, how did you get?" she asked.

"Those two men handed it to me, how else? If you're wondering, yes, it was Ichigo's," Akane answered, quickly. "Everything leads back to him somewhere and somehow."

"I guess that makes sense but there was another scent that I noticed. He was at the raid and I'm sure you heard about him," Touka huffed. "He called himself Shiro when we encountered him. A tall man in a dark cloak. He had on a white toothy mask with black markings and a horn on the left side of his head."

"Oh, yeah, I know him. He did this to me," Akane put a delicate hand on her damaged shoulder. "I goaded him into a fight and towards the end he tossed me around like a dog's chew toy and tore my shoulder. The CCG took advantage of that injury and used it against me. He also stole Ichigo's quinque, Tsume, away from me."

"Did you know he might have helped give you Ichigo's knife? His scent is on it and it's very recent," Touka pointed out. "He knew Ichigo from what I understand. Maybe he even helped to free you using those two men."

Akane had to put up a front for this. Ichigo was still dead to the ghouls at Anteiku. They didn't need to know that everything that happened to her was all Ichigo. She also thought it weird that even Ichigo's scent had changed as well. That was a good thing. That was what most likely saved him from being identified.

"Why would he do that?! We had one hell of a fight and I could have killed him," Akane exclaimed, taking an angry step forward. "I forced him into that fight! I cut him wide open and drugged with Tsume! He doesn't owe me one damn thing! I don't see him trying to free me!"

"Then I don't know but his scent really is all over that blade! He had to have been involved somehow to have handled that quinque," Touka bit back. "They didn't say at all who wanted you freed?"

"No! I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how they accomplished it. One second I'm alone in my cell and the next the door's blown wide open and this stout looking guy just materialized out of thin air. I'm picked up and carried all over the place. They somehow blast holes in the ceilings and jump through them with ease. Then at the ground floor they take out the outer wall and rush out with me," she bit out. "They then just hand me that knife and directions to some safe house. They don't even bother to get these chains off me before hiding me and taking off to distract the CCG. They didn't explain too much, so yeah, I don't know how that quinque worked its way down the grapevine to me."

Touka still had a gut feeling Shiro helped her out regardless what Akane said. It just seemed like something he would do. He was very kind hearted she had noted so she could still see him doing that. It also didn't hurt that she was Ichigo's former partner so it made sense. Touka let out a hard breath through her nose. That was most everything she wanted to know.

Akane was clearly getting agitated. Yomo told her that Akane didn't like a lot of questions being thrown at her at once. It was something that stemmed from being in prison. Touka didn't want to get her too upset. She could get in trouble assuming she wasn't already just for walking into the room without permission. It also didn't help that they were toxic to each other.

"That's all I wanted to know. I'll let you alone," Touka turned and started towards the door.

"Hey!" Akane called out.

"What?" Touka turned back around.

"Did you _really_ call Ichigo's father?"

"Yeah. You can't stay here or in Tokyo for that matter. I didn't know what else to do. Looks like you're stuck here after all."

"Did you do this because you wanted to or because you really feel obligated to Ichigo?"

"The latter. I wouldn't do it as a favor for you. You don't _deserve_ it and I don't _pity_ you for what happened either. I think it's funny seeing you in the same situation as ghouls. Wanted by the CCG and could be killed on sight should you be found."

"That's not funny at all! Don't say shit like that," Akane almost yelled.

"But it's true. You have a bounty on your head like I do," Touka let out a small chuckle. "It must feel weird to be hunted down my former coworkers and friends. That alone must really hurt."

"Shut your damn mouth! At least you were never in their hands! Imagine being sound asleep and having the door to your apartment knocked in and then dragged out of your bed at gunpoint," Akane bit back with venom. "Other than a couple of others no one in the CCG really knows what you look like, at least you have that in your favor! I don't have that luxury!"

"Too bad for you. Maybe you should have never joined them in the first place. It would have spared you from being on their wanted list."

"I only joined because one of you bastard killed my mother! She was 8 months pregnant with my baby brother! I was 6 at the time and half of my family was ripped from me!"

She grabbed the writing pen from her bed and tossed it at the Rabbit's head with perfect aim. Touka ducked down just in time to not get hit. The pen managed to make the span of the room before bouncing off the wall and onto the floor. Touka stood up straight and looked quite shocked and the angry woman. Her whole body was shaking and her face was a bright red.

"H-how is this so amusing t-to you?! I joined f-for that reason alone! It w-wasn't for glory! Th-the pain of l-losing my mom nearly k-killed my father! I nearly l-lost both of parents b-because of you damn monsters!"

Touka said nothing as Akane crumbled to the floor crying, hard. The ghoul wasn't expecting that to come out of the woman's mouth. She unconsciously hugged herself. A lot of people joined the CCG just for that very reason. They wanted retribution for loved ones lost. Touka knew that pain having lost both of her parents to the CCG. She shouldn't have said any of that but she didn't know. She just assumed it was just personal gain. It was a vicious cycle on both sides. Those words went from sweet to bitter.

She suddenly felt a warm hand wrap around the back of her neck and give a hard squeeze. She turned her head to see Yomo with a very unpleasant look on his face. Touka knew she was in trouble for this. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she never heard her uncle coming. He forced her to turn toward the door. He ushered her out the door before closing it. Touka knew she messed up and now she was going to have to face Yomo's wrath and possibly Yoshimura's when he returned to the café. She just had to walk in there and start something. Yomo kept a good grip on her as he led her downstairs. Wherever Yomo was leading her couldn't be good but it was clearly to have privacy while he scolded her.

* * *

Another week went by and Kaneki found himself walking towards Uta's shop with Ryoko perched on his right shoulder. He wanted to make a commission. Hopefully Uta would be up for it. It was a tall order. He walked into the shop and looked around briefly. Uta walked out of the back room and gave the pair a small smirk.

"Hello, Kaneki, and with Hetare no less," Uta said, brushing off a few threads. "I have a few new outfits for him. What to see what I have?"

"No, not today, Uta. I wanted to ask if you could make something for me?" Kaneki said, walking up to Uta. "It's a little bit of a weird order."

"Weirds good. I like weird," Uta answered. "So, what do you want me to make?"

"I want you to make an outfit I can wear when I fight," Kaneki responded.

Uta did look a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh? Well, that is a strange request but, yes, I can make you something. Do you have an idea in mind?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that too. I'm not very good with stuff like this," Kaneki gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not a problem. We'll come up with something. Do you want to start the designing today or get your measurements? Or both?"

"Let's just get my measurements today."

"Very well. Follow me," Uta motioned Kaneki to follow him to the back.

Kaneki walked in and took in every bit of Uta's workshop. It was very well organized. Uta clearly took his job seriously. Everything was labeled and the work spaces looked clean. He had a lot of fabric of in one corner organized my material and color. He was really impressed. Uta picked up one of his large measuring tapes and turned to face Kaneki.

"Now, here's my odd request. I need you out of your shirt, jeans, and shoes," Uta stated as Kaneki gave him a weird look. "If you want it to fit right I need your exact measurements. I can't get that over your clothes."

Kaneki looked briefly at Ryoko before the birded flitted over to a shelf and turned around away from them. Uta looked at the bird a little puzzled. He was a very smart bird maybe a little too smart. He shrugged it off as Kaneki took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

Uta took Kaneki's clothes and set them on a table before getting to work. He measured everything; the neck, arms, shoulders, chest, waist, hips, and legs. Kaneki turned slightly to look at Ryoko. She quickly spun back around, her feathers all ruffled. He tried to hide a smile. How long had she been peeking at him. He found it quite funny. It wasn't like he was totally bare but she seemed just as embarrassed for being caught.

"All done," Uta said, writing down the last measurement. "You can get dressed."

Uta handed Kaneki's clothes back and he quickly put everything back on.

"I'll use some fabric that has a little give to it for good movement. Also are you allergic to any fabrics like wool or any dyes?"

"No, I've never had a problem," Kaneki shook his head.

"Great. Let's step back out," Uta said, heading towards the door.

Kaneki held out his finger for Ryoko to land on before putting her back on his shoulder and walked back out into the store.

"How much will this cost?" Kaneki asked.

"It'll depend on the time, the complexity, and the material. I won't know until we decide on everything."

"Can you give me a ballpark idea?"

"Not cheap. I'm also a little backlogged on other orders. You don't mind waiting a while do you?"

Kaneki shook his head. As it was he wasn't quite ready yet to follow through with his plan so Uta had plenty of time.

"First come, first serve. I'm okay with it," Kakei answered.

"Then I think that's it unless you want something else?"

"No, that's it. I'll be over in a few days to talk about the design."

"Just let me know when so I can make some time to do this."

"I will. Thank you, Uta," Kaneki said, walking towards the door.

"Until later," Uta gave a brief wave.

Kaneki walked out and fixed his jeans a little better before stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"Kaneki, do you really plan to go through with this?" Ryoko whispered into his ear. "I think it's foolhardy and dangerous."

"I've already set my mind to this and I'm not changing it now," Kaneki answered bluntly. "I'm not going to be stepped on anymore. I'm going to set things straight."

"You can't fix the world no matter how much you wish," she said and Kaneki sighed.

"Then I'll fix what's around me and go from there."

"I feel like something bad might happen to you and others if you continue on."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Don't worry so much."

"How can I not worry when you're planning something to dangerous? I know Banjo and his friends are helping but…" her voice the fade and she hung her head low.

"I'm serious, Ryoko, I'll be fine. That's why I'm training to get stronger so I can protect those I care for. This isn't just for me," he stated, reaching up and rubbed the side of her face with a gentle finger. "Why don't you head on back to Anteiku? I think we're starting work on each other's nerves right now. Please tell Touka hey for me."

She sighed and gave a small nod before opening her wings and took off. There really was no changing his mind and he was right. It was best to just leave each other alone for a little while. There was no need to start an argument. She took off higher and headed right back to Anteiku. She was told to go around back and tap on the window to be let in. Akane was in their usual meeting area so they to rearrange things. She could only pray for the best with Kaneki because the sick feeling in her stomach wasn't leaving.

(A/N Well, I feel this version is a little better than the first. Please let know how you feel about this. This is the actual 4th rewrite so, yeah. I do feel this one is a bit stronger. Thank you for reading!)

Millie M. Banshee


	24. The Fool

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 22

The Fool

(A/N Wow, what? Another chapter already? Yeah, I'm in good mood so let's get his started. Also just as a side note. The interaction scene between Touka and Akane I added a little more after I posted the previous chapter a second time. I just sort of slipped in few lines that change the tone a little. It also give a brief bit of history why Akane got into CCG. Please enjoy this chapter and let's see how things go from here.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I'm serious, Ryoko, I'll be fine. That's why I'm training to get stronger so I can protect those I care for. This isn't just for me," he stated, reaching up and rubbed the side of her face with a gentle finger. "Why don't you head on back to Anteiku? I think we're start work on each other's nerves right now. Please tell Touka hey for me."

She sighed and gave a small nod before opening her wings and took off. There really was no changing his mind and he was right. It was best to just leave each other alone for a little while. There was no need to start argument. He took off higher and headed right back to Anteiku. She was told to go around back and tap on the window to be let in. With Akane there their usual meeting area was occupied. She could only pray for the best because the sick feeling in her stomach wasn't leaving.

* * *

(Present)

It was early morning when Uryu walked into the tailor shop with a paper in his hand. He had made his choice. It took him longer than he would have liked but he knew what he wanted to do this. He was going to Tokyo, whether his father liked it or not. He was handing in his resignation to his boss. The man wasn't going to like hearing the news that his apprentice was leaving. Honestly, his boss had a big crush on him so there was no telling how this was going to go over. Higuchi was very professional and never made any passes at him.

He walked into the office and saw Higuchi working on inventory and making orders on the computer. Uryu walked up to the desk as the middle aged man turned to look at him.

"You're here early this morning," Higuchi said, going back to the computer.

"I wanted to let know I'm resigning," Uryu set the paper on the desk.

Higuchi stopped and looked at the offered note before him. His dark violent eyes then turned to look up at Uryu. He was rather shocked to be discovering this about this. When did Uryu decide to leave and why? He made a pouty face and opened the letter and looked it over.

"You're going back to school… In Tokyo?" Higuchi asked as he finished reading it. "I see you already have another job there too…"

"When I was there for my friend's memorial I looked into one of the colleges there. They offered some really good medical courses and I was highly impressed," Uryu lied.

"You had been talking about it but I never thought you'd go all the way to Tokyo," Higuchi moaned and slumped in his seat. "There are colleges closer to Karakura, you know?"

"Yes, I know. I just think this Kamii College sounds like it has a well-rounded medical program. I thought on it this last week and this is what I really want to do."

Higuchi ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair and pouted more. He really didn't want to see Uryu go. He knew it was for good reasons. The young man was going back to school to become a doctor and there was no shame in that. None at all. It's just that Higuchi was going to lose a damn good apprentice and his eye candy. He was sucker for anyone with blue eyes and Uryu one pair of handsome blue eyes.

He hadn't told Uryu yet but he had planned on make him a full time employee next week. Well, that wasn't going to happen. He let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Higuchi," Uryu said as his boss shook his head.

"Well, it's what you want to do and I can't stop you. I was going to make you a full employee next week but it looks like it's just going me and Mitsi again. Oh, boo…"

"Her name is Mitsu Miku and she hates it when you call her Mitsi…" Uryu said giving his employer an awkward grin.

"She knows I'm just joshing her. I'm sure she's use to it by now," he waved Uryu off. "Goodness knows she's been with me 4 years now. If she really hated it so much I'm sure she would have been long gone by now."

"I guess so… I hope this doesn't cause too much of an inconvenience for you."

"I'll just have to find someone else and you were so damn good. You're leaving in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah, I've already got an apartment too."

"Wow, oh, wow you move fast. A new job and an apartment," Higuchi leaned over his desk. "So, tell me about this new boss of yours. What's he like? Is he cute?"

"Uuuhhh… I can't really answer that last part but he seems like a decent guy. He makes custom leather masks and…"

"Leather masks? Good lord, what kind of place does he run?" Higuchi choked out.

"Just an artisan mask shop. He makes all different kinds and some are actually quite beautiful and delicate looking."

"I hope you know what you're getting into. He sounds like something else. He's not into anything kinky is he?"

"I'm nooot really… What he does is in his alone time is his own. I'm not making any assumptions," Uryu was hit a little hard by the question. "I just know that he's different from any other employer I've had. He's goth I know that."

Higuchi gave him the most peculiar look and Uryu suddenly felt a little uneasy.

"Well, shit. He's into something."

"That's profiling."

"And?"

"It's wrong."

"And?"

Uryu rubbed the sides of head in aggravation. Higuchi liked to give him a hard time every so often. He really loved picking on Mitsu most of all. If he really knew what Uta was like he might shit a brick. He wasn't going to tell anyone he was going to be employed by a ghoul. The only one that knew was Chad. The large man didn't seem too keen on the idea either. He knew Uryu could handle himself but he just wasn't comfortable with it.

"So, have you met him face to face or did you meet him through a video chat?"

"I've met him in person when I was up in Tokyo. We met each other under odd circumstances and we got to talking. I showed him some of my work and he liked it quite a bit. He offered me a job then but I wasn't even sure about going to school yet so I didn't take it."

"But now you're going back to school and you took him up on his offer?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's a job and I'll need one moving to Tokyo and going to school. I was just lucky to have one for when I moved."

"This is true. That'll help out a lot. Well, I've got to get back to inventory. Go ahead and do your usual routine. Mitsi will be here in like 5 minutes or so."

Uryu sighed. He turned to start getting the store ready to open after he hung up his caot. He went to the closet and pulled out the vacuum to clean the carpet in the front. Higuchi took it better than Uryu thought he would. However, the awkward questions about what Uta was like really threw him off. Uta at face value seemed okay but that was still to be determined once he actually started work. He never once thought he'd be working for a ghoul.

Uryu just plugged in vacuum when he heard the front door unlock and Mitsu walk in. She was in an oversize wool coat and her long greenish black hair was held in a tight bun. She looked dead tired as she walked in. She was not a morning person. There was a large cup of coffee in one hand and her purse in the other.

"Rough night?" Uryu asked.

"Rough morning. Power in my building was cut around 3 this morning. Someone hit a power pole and I got dressed in the dark and in the cold," she grumbled, taking a large swig of coffee. "It came on the moment I walked out the door. Oh, I was so mad."

"That is quite obvious," Uryu said, grabbing the vacuum handled and turned on the machine.

He started cleaning the carpet as Mitsu made her way into the office to hang up her coat and purse.

"You're resigning?!" she yelled out over the vacuum.

Uryu turned it off and faced her. She looked just as shocked as Higuchi did.

"I'm going to medical school up in Tokyo," Uryu answered as she groaned and ran a hand down her face.

"You're going to leave me here alone—with him?" she pointed back into the office.

"Mitsi, you make it sound like it's a bad thing," Higuchi called out from the office.

"It's Mitsu. It's a 'u' not an 'i,' Higuchi," she snapped at him. "I've worked with you for years now and you still can't get it right!"

"Mitsi sounds much cuter," he answered.

She groaned and rubbed her hands down her face. She walked over to Uryu and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're going back to school, Ishida, but why in Tokyo?" she questioned. "It's so far and so expensive."

"I liked the courses they were offering," he replied, pushing up his glasses. "They sounded like what I wanted."

"He's also a traitor! He got himself a new boss already. The man's into kinky shit. He makes leather masks and Lord knows what else."

Uryu face met his opened palm and he shook his head. Mitsu patted his shoulder, sympathetically.

"I can't say I blame you for leaving. I've thought about doing the same several times but then I remember I have bills," she huffed. "A lot of bills and I have to pay them."

"Technically I pay them," Higuchi piped up.

"You don't exist right now! Everything you say henceforth is silence," she hissed back at the office door and faced Uryu again. "I hope everything goes well for you in Tokyo. You're the only bit of sanity I have here. I am going to miss you."

"I've still got two weeks," he smiled. "I'm not leaving just yet."

"I know but seriously you are my only slice of sanity here," she sighed and her right eye twitched. "Oh, well… I'll clean the front windows and you finish vacuuming."

He nodded as she grabbed the window clear from the storage closet. He quickly got back to vacuuming. He wasn't going to lie he was going to miss the odd duo he was working with. He wondered how much of challenge working with Uta would be Given that most of his clients were ghouls as well. This was really going be dangerous so he really had to be on his toes. Mitsu turned the sign from closed to open just as Uryu finished vacuuming. He put the machine up and closed the door. Two more weeks and he felt like they were going to fly by.

* * *

Chad sat on the floor and helped Uryu pack up his dishes. It was going to be weird having everyone so divided. Chad was staying in Karakura and Uryu was going to Tokyo. Orihime, Ichigo, and the others were currently living in Soul Society, a literal whole world away. It didn't feel right. Chad wrapped up a cup in old newspaper and grabbed another.

What Uryu didn't take with him he was bringing back to his father's house. His new apartment from what he understood was a good bit smaller than his current. He really had to downsize and take what he needed most.

"I need more paper," Chad said, wrapping the last cup.

Uryu reached over and handed him another stack of old papers.

"Thank you for helping. Ryuken wasn't going to lift a hand," Uryu said, wiping out the dust from a bowl before wrapping it. "Not that he would in the first place…"

"He is against you moving," Chad stated bluntly. "I am against this, too, Uryu."

"It seems everyone is," Uryu sighed, picking up another piece of paper. "I'm going to set some things straight when I get there. I'm not going to let Uta walk all over me."

"Still something could go wrong. Ichigo is our friend and he is wanted by the CCG. Going to Tokyo might set off some red flags if you get noticed," Chad pointed out, putting the cups into a box. "That's what has me worried and you're going to be watching them as well. They aren't stupid."

"I know that. I'm going to be discreet about everything," Uryu assured, wiping out another bowl.

"That still doesn't mean that I agree," Chad stated again starting to wrap up a plate. "The others have already had to go into hiding. I don't want you do the same or drag me with you."

"I'm not. Can we change subjects?" Uryu asked, wrapping up his last bowl. "I don't want to keep arguing over this."

"What else do you wish to talk about?"

"I don't know, pick something."

"I still don't like it."

Uryu ran a hand over his face and shook his head. Everyone was against this decision it seemed. Hopefully it would work out as planned and put everyone at ease.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his room playing a game of checkers with Karin. So far he had the lead with 5 to 3. Karin was starting to get aggravated. Ichigo was already about to win again. She only had two kings and Ichigo had 4. She almost felt like just forfeiting because he had her blocked in.

"Your move," he grinned.

"You're just loving this," she huffed and went on a head a scarified a king. "Don't know why I'm still playing. You have me beat."

"What can I say? I'm good at this," Ichigo shrugged.

"Too good…" she sacrificed her last king. "Well, I'm finished."

"Want to play again?"

"And get slaughtered again? No way! I'm done."

"Suit yourself. You did win a few so that's not too bad," he said, picking up the red and black pieces and put back in a plastic bag and folded up the board.

"It's nice to have all those restrictions taken off you."

"I still have some, but yeah, not nearly as many," he reached up and touched his sheathed horn. "Still feels uncomfortable."

He pulled the half mask that covered the left side of his face. There was an eye hole that he could see out of. It was looked like an old style goggle from like the turn of century and the material looked something akin to brown leather.

"Don't pull on it," Karin said, knocking his hand away from it. "Just talk to Unohana-taichou and see if she can adjust it again."

"She can't. Central 46 wants it to stay on good and tight but it's rubbing my face raw," he groaned. "She already released as much as permitted."

"Then see if they can get it refitted. It's clearly bothering you," Karin said and Ichigo shook his head. "And why not?"

"Again Central 46 already approved this design and I'm sure asking for something else will not go over well," Ichigo grumbled. "I'll just have to put up with it."

"This Central 46 bull-crap is ridiculous. They dictate everything you do," Karin snapped. "It's not right! Not right at all!"

"Trust me I had no idea it was going to be this bad," Ichigo sighed and pulled on the mask again. "This is really bothering me. This band around my neck can be tight at times, too."

The mask extended down his jaw and wrapped around the circumference of his neck, fastening in the back with a lock. It held the bottom of the mask in place. Another band ran over his nose and circled his head before reconnecting to the mask again up under his left ear with a buckle. The top of his mask was secured by the sheath that covered his horn completely. The whole thing was one piece and was made out of the same stiff leather like material. The tip and every bend of his horn had gold metal plates so the sharp edges wouldn't tear the sheath. The band that wrapped around his nose and neck had metal studs that were square shaped and ran completely around. He also had to wear specially made gold caps on the tips of his fingers to keep him from extending his talons.

Upon seeing it for the first time put on him he was a little surprised by the design. It was a cool steampunk-ish design. The esthetic part wasn't bad and he actually liked it. It was just the fit that drove him nuts. Unohana could only adjust it so much before C46 put a cap on how loose it could be. Unohana did make it known that the fit was damaging to Ichigo but they could care less. Ichigo was now subdued and that's all they cared about.

Its designed of course was to prevent him for forming his mask and producing a cero. The caps on his fingers not only restricted his talons but blocked his ability to produce balas as well. It also took several notches out of his strength. He was only a little stronger than the average human. All this made him "manageable" according C46. He hated it but it was his bright idea in the first place so he had to deal with it.

"I wish I knew how to help," Karin sighed and pulled Ichigo's hand from the mask again. "If they see you messing with it they will have a hissy fit. Just leave it alone. You already got scolded once for it."

"But it hurts!"

"Picking at can't be helping either."

"I wish I could just have it loosened a little more but they want it to make sure it works properly or so they say."

"This was all your idea, brother."

"Trust me I know but I didn't want to be so confined. I consider this mask a necessary evil."

Karin rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe it really was a necessary evil but she still hated to see her older brother suffering for something has no control over. Ichigo did them a great favor but they still feared him. Rather it was _only_ Central 46 that feared him. Everyone else saw a person not a monster. The animosity towards him was clear. It was all because he was a hollow and they couldn't look beyond that.

"It's about lunch time. Want to head on over?" she asked, hooking a thumbed toward the door.

"Might as well," he said, getting to his feet as did Karin.

Ichigo followed behind Karin and headed toward the little mess hall. As they made the short trip Ichigo thoughts drifted to Akane. They had freed her as promised but they never got her to the house. They had to distracted the CCG and police away from her. They left her to her own devices. He could only pray that she was somewhere safe and not back in their hands. That was the only favor he could ask for. The field agents had to do their jobs and not follow one human around the city.

They arrived to the eating area and a found Orihime, Jinta, and Ururu already seated. The others would be along shortly. Karin sat down next to Jinta and Ichigo took his seat next to Orihime. Karin and Ichigo joined the conversation about their best childhood memories. All of them were funny candid moments of stupid things said or done. Jinta had some of the best ones and were told by Ururu against his wishes.

Isshin and Yuzu soon showed up and not long after to so did Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi. Everyone took a seat and talked about different things before lunch was brought in and set out in front of them. Isshin and Urahara fought over who got the last dumpling. To remedy this Tessai snatched it and ate it quickly. Both former captains were highly unhappy but it did stop the squabbling.

After a while they started trading stories again to break up the awkward tension. Orihime started it off followed by Yuzu. The story telling worked its way around the table a couple of times. It was finally Ichigo turn to tell something else. He couldn't think of anything this go around. He pondered on the idea.

"I can't think of anything," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What about that story with you and your friend fighting over the couch," Yuzu piped in. "I haven't heard that one in a long time. I forgot most of it."

"Oh, that story. It wasn't on of my more shining moments," Ichigo said giving an awkward grin. "That's one a little embarrassing…"

"It involved alcohol that's why," Karin smirked.

"Oh-ho! So someone got shitfaced, huh?" Urahara hummed with great sarcasm. "I never pegged you as a drinking man."

"After that night I cut myself off," Ichigo snapped back. "I learned my lesson, trust me."

"So, just what did happen?" Tessai inquired, leaning forward a bit. "I like to hear this tale."

"I remember this one," Isshin snickered. "It got you in a lot of trouble with the academy."

"Thanks for putting me on the spot, Yuzu…" Ichigo growled at his younger sister.

She only shrugged. It was too late now. Ichigo had better tell it or he was going to be badgered if he didn't. He let out a defeated sigh and shook his head.

"At the time Amon Koutaro and I really hated each other. Our personality just didn't click but we shared a lot of our classes so we never really had a break from each other," Ichigo explained. "It didn't help that I had bad rep when I go there. Taking out the ghoul when I still an officer didn't set well with quite a few people and the news had arrived well before I did."

"I didn't know about that. Why would they think bad of you?" Orihime asked, looking rather concerned. "You saved those men that night, right?"

"Well, yeah, as they suggested I go to academy but the truth got twisted with rumors and misinformation. When I arrived, for about a week things were okay but as more people learned my name the connection was quickly made. By the end of my second week people had already made assumptions of me. They either thought I was liar, a showoff, or a glory hog. A few did believe what did was true and treated like a person but they were few and in between. Even some of my instructors took swings at me about reputation."

"That must have been on hard you," Yoruichi said. "You hadn't even done anything yet."

"Yeah, well back to the story. A few of us went bar hopping one night. I was invited by a couple of people in the group. Amon was invited too of course and by that point we _really_ didn't like each other. There were like 7 of us in all. Even though I was invited I felt like the unwanted wheel. By about the second bar there was enough alcohol that things started to turn ugly. Amon filled in this part for me. By the third we challenged each other to a drinking game and then went to fists. We were quickly told to leave before the cops arrived. We ended up at someone's apartment, handed more drinks, and then we started the fight all over again—"

Ichigo was cut short as the door to the room was slid open. They were expecting Toshiro, Rangiku, or one of Ichigo's former escorts that still patrolled the area. What they found were a few guards and the woman handing Ichigo's case from Central 46. The group was stunned to see her standing in the door. Toshiro and Rangiku stood not far behind them. Unohana was also there just barely visible. What was going on now? Ichigo hadn't done anything as far as anyone knew. That included Ichigo. He thought he was being model citizen?

"Your honor Oshima," Ichigo gasped.

"Kurosaki, step out for me," she ordered as Ichigo got to his feet.

She and the guards moved out of the door as Ichigo walked out. He noticed Captain Kurotsuchi as well. Ichigo looked rather puzzled at this. The door to the small mess hall was shut. Ichigo knew everyone was now huddled against the door trying to hear what was going to be said.

"Captain Unohana has informed me that the binds are damaging you," Oshima said, looking Ichigo in the eyes. "That they are rubbing your face raw."

"Uh, yeah. It really hurts. With my powers so confided my regeneration ability is totally nulled," Ichigo answered right away.

"Let me have a look. Undo his binds," she ordered.

"Of course, your honor," Kurotsuchi said, walking over with the small key in hand. "Tilt your head down. Hurry up."

Ichigo bent his head down as the creepy captain undid the lock behind his neck. He even undid the buckle that wrapped the band around Ichigo's face. He lifted the mask up so the woman could see the damage done. There was some swelling and there were several small sores. She reached out and turned his head to face the light a little better.

"I've been treating them but without the cause being removed it does no good," Unohana spoke up. "He either needs the binds loosened or we need to refit him with another."

"I see. Have you not loosened them?" Oshima asked, looking at the captain of squad 4.

"I've loosed them as far as I am permitted by your peers," she answered.

"How far do the binds need to be loosened to remedy this?"

"I'm only guessing but at least two to three notches. That will leave give a good fit without rubbing."

"Loosen it by two for now. If issues still arise then release by one more. No more than that."

"Understood, your honor," both Unohana and Kurotsuchi answered.

Kurotsuchi quickly fastened the binds back and not at all gently. Ichigo let a tiny yelp and squirmed under the rough handling of his face. Kurotsuchi wrapped the band back around Ichigo's face and brought it down two more notches. When reattaching the neck band he lightly choked Ichigo a little. Ichigo had to adjust the band to make it easier to breath. He gave the scientist a dirty glare.

"Don't give me that nasty look," Kurotsuchi bit out.

Ichigo held his tongue given his current company. He turned back to woman and bowed. I knew he had to thank her for coming out and trying to fix his problem.

"Thank you, your honor, Oshima, for coming here," he said, making sure he kept his head down. "I greatly appreciate what you've done for me."

"You should also thank Unohana-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou as well. They lobbied to protect your health," she replied, glancing at both captains.

Ichigo quickly turned to face them and bowed to them as well. This was very awkward to him but he had to act proper in front of Oshima. She was the most lenient on him but he dare not risk anything.

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou, Hitsuagaya-taichou," keeping his head down and then briefly turned to look at Kurotsuchi. He'd get a scolding from the creepy bastard if he didn't do the same. "Thank you as well, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

The man gave Ichigo a smug smirk. Of course he deserved the boy's gratitude. Why wouldn't he? Ichigo finally stood up straight and fixed his black haori jacket to sit right his light blue kosode.

"I believe I'm done here. I will head back now," Oshima she told her guards before addressing Ichigo once more. "Do take care. I hope this fixes your problem."

She turned before he could answer and quickly walked off with Hitsugaya and Rangiku. That left Unohana and Kurotsuchi with him. He turned to face them as Unohana came up and had a look at the new adjustments.

"Open your mouth," she ordered and Ichigo did. "Can you move your jaw better?"

"Yes, I can," he responded with a bit of happiness. "I'm not going to cramp anymore."

"How does it feel on your cheek when you talk? Does it rub now?"

"It's still sore of course but I don't feel it digging in like it was."

She carefully put a finger between the mask and his raw skin. He flinched back.

"Sorry, but you do have more room. I can now get my finger under it, which is good. Getting better air flow will help with the healing."

"I really hope so," he put a careful hand to his cheek. "I thought you couldn't get them to loosen my mask."

"It took some convincing, I can assure you," Unohana answered "Without Hitsugaya also backing me up and I don't think it would have happened. Between us both explaining things, they agreed to have someone come look at you."

"Much appreciated," Ichigo smiled.

"Huh. I knew there wasn't a flaw in my design, Unohana," Kurotsuchi clicked in his tongue. "I believe you owe me an apology."

"I never said there was a flaw," he answered, turning to face him. "I just mentioned making modifications should the need arise."

"That is still stating you believe that something was wrong," Kurotsuchi hissed.

"You're not good a taking criticism, are you?" Unohana questioned.

Ichigo slowly started to back up, not wanting to get in the middle of the ensuing argument. He worked his way back to the door where the others were. He slid open the door as a group of fully grown men and women spilled out of the room. The crawled all over each other sit up and get off each other.

"Really?" Ichigo asked as everyone moved back into the room.

The group gave him sheepish grins and nervous laugher. They were a little more than caught. Ichigo walked into the room now that the doorway was clear of nosey bodies.

"Before you ask, and I know you will, nothing's wrong. It was just go approval to have my binds adjusted," Ichigo snorted and took his seat again. "And, yes, they were adjusted."

"Good, now you'll stop pulling on them," Karin sighed, crossing her arms. "You were going nuts earlier."

"Wouldn't you if half your face was being rubbed raw?" Ichigo asked with a small snort. "There's enough slack now to get a finger under the mask."

"I'm just glad you're not in trouble. For a moment I thought I was going to have to visit you in prison or something," Isshin breathed.

"Are you serious? Thanks a lot, Goat Face, for your undying confidence in me," Ichigo snapped at his father. "That just makes me feel great!"

"He is right though, Ichigo," Orihime spoke up. "Given everything that's happened lately, the threat is real. The smallest infraction could put in you their custody and there is no telling what they would do to you."

"I know, I know… That's why I've been kissing so much ass lately," Ichigo snorted.

"So that's what brown stuff is on your nose," Yoruichi muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was a small awkward pause before Urahara started laughing so hard that he fell over. The others soon followed. Tessai was doubled over and Isshin was crying as where Yuzu and Karin. Jinta was laughing the loudest with Ururu laughing into her hands. Orihime was the on only trying not to laugh but her face was as red an apple from stifling it. Ichigo glared hot daggers at the smiling assassin as she gave a playful shrug.

"Did you really have to go there?!" Ichigo growled at her from across the table.

"Hmhm! You set yourself up for it," she grinned wide, trying to stifle her own laughter. "The opportunity was just too good!"

"I can't believe you just said that," Ichigo snapped, getting to his feet. "I'm going to leave you hyenas alone until you can get this out of your system. Thank a lot, Yoruichi."

"Anytime," she snorted with a chuckle and waved him off.

Ichigo walked the short distance to the door and slid it open with a hard swing of his arm. He only got one step out the door when he just stopped dead out of shock. His eye twitched in annoyance and horror was painted all over his face. Captain Kurotsuchi was bent over lightly shaking his butt at Ichigo. Unohana had a firm hand clamped over her mouth.

"Pucker up, buttercup," Kurotsuchi mocked, patting a butt cheek.

Ichigo's flushed as much as his snow white skin would allow. They had been out there this entire time, listening? The laughter in the room quickly roared louder than previously. His eye twitched more as did the corner of his mouth. This was more than just embarrassing now. Kurotsuchi's mocking was pretty much the last straw.

It took everything in him not to kick the captain square in the ass. He also bit his tongue the best he could. He clinched his teeth and balled up his fingers. Everyone was finding humor in this but he didn't see any. None whatsoever.

He made a hard turn and stomped toward his quarters. He never should have opened his mouth and let out that comment. He never expected it to be turned against him the way it did. Any other time he might have just taken it and then let it roll off him but not now. They just didn't get it.

He opened the door to his room and placed the wood board in the trackto lock it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone anytime soon. He sat down on his cushy futon and wrapped his blankets over his shoulders. Yeah, okay, this was a temper tantrum but he didn't care.

He _really_ was having to kiss ass just to keep from being in trouble. There was no give to anything that was ordered on him. If he sassed the wrong person, tried to bend the rules, or act out it could mean his freedom or even possibly his head. They didn't understand that. Everyone had a lot more freedoms to do what they wanted and go where they pleased. Ichigo still hadn't even been allowed to visit his two nut job cousins.

The prison he was trapped in wasn't physical. It was invisible with the rules of C46 acting as the bars. He couldn't bend those bars without setting off an alarm. He held the covers closer to his body and pulled his legs to his chest. Having to be Mr. Perfect was killing him little by little. No one got that and he didn't feel like sharing it either. Not now.

This wasn't a sanctuary. He had hoped for too much but to Central 46 a hollow was a hollow, no acceptations. He wondered how the Visoreds were granted their positions in the Gotei 13. Was it because they were still Shinigami in the end? Ichigo was pretty much pure hollow compared to them. That's what most likely worked against him.

He looked at his hand with the gold caps on the tips of his fingers. He growled, balling his hand and slammed a hard fist into the tatami flooring. The helpless woven mat had a shallow hole torn into it from the pressure of the hit and the sharpness of Ichigo's armor plated fingers. Ichigo hit the spot a couple more times before stopping at the wood floor base. He fought the urge to rip the mat away from the others and chuck it across the room. However, any more damage to his living space might result in some form of punishment. He opted to leave the torn mat in its place.

He started to feel like he would have been better off down in the Living World harassing the CCG. At least he could do what he wanted without having to ask permission or being restricted at all times. The only drawback was that if he did decide to go back it would be permanent. He couldn't ever visit his family again and he wasn't about to leave them. They were going to stay together as a family; that was a promise they made to each other.

He fell over to the right, hitting his head on his pillow before covering his whole head. He just wanted to be left alone for a little while. He didn't want to see anyone no matter who they were. He didn't like being laughed at for something he couldn't control.

This wasn't him. He never liked being told what to do and he was acting like the fool Zangetsu told him he was. The gold in his porcelain crown was failing to hold the pieces together. He was letting the ruling party control him again. He was back in the same hole he wanted to get out of. He was hiding who he was to fit a perfect mold. He was lying to himself and to the others by putting on a happy face. He didn't even notice his resolve had vanished until this moment. He wasn't the king of his own life. He was a joke.

"I'm just a damn fool…" Ichigo hissed through clinched teeth, fighting back a tear. "What have I done…? What have I done to myself?"

* * *

Uryu stepped into the tailor shop for the last time. They day after tomorrow he would in standing in Tokyo. The last couple of weeks went by faster than he had expected. He wasn't going to lie. He was going to miss this place. Higuchi was still looking for someone to replace him. He didn't seem to be looking that hard either.

Uryu walked across the shop to the office to hang up his coat. When he opened the door he was struck with a surprise. The office was decorated with a few balloons and streamers. Higuchi's desk was cleared off and covered with a colorful plastic table cover. On that sat some fresh coffee and sweet fingers foods. There was even a small cake sitting in the middle. Higuchi and Mitsu jumped into his line of sight. He took step back in surprise.

"Surprise," they both exclaimed as Uryu just stared at them, confused.

"What is this?" Uryu asked, Mitsu pulled him back into the office.

"It's your going away party, silly," Mitsu said, taking Uryu's coat and hung it up. "We figured we'd do it early before the store opened. We've got all kinds of fingers foods. Yours truly made the cream puffs!"

"And I made the quiche!" Higuchi proclaimed. "The rest of the food was store bought so… But eat up we've got enough here to last all day."

"But you hate for us to eat on the job," Uryu stated.

"I can make exceptions, it's my business after all," Higuchi said, cutting a piece of his quiche and put on a plate. "Just don't get anything on the fabrics and we'll be good. So, here."

Higuchi handed Uryu a slice of his homemade quiche. Mitsu came up beside him a container of cream puffs.

"Homemade custard, too," she beamed, holding the container in his face. "C'mon. Take a few! They're good!"

Uryu awkwardly grabbed a couple and set them beside the slice of quiche. This wasn't a typical breakfast. Quiche and cream puffs didn't sound so great together but it would be rude to not eat what was on his plate. He found a seat while Mitsu and Higuchi filled up their own plates. Honestly, the quiche and cream puffs weren't bad but he wouldn't eat them together again.

He sort of knew Higuchi and Mitsu were planning something for him. He played it off as not expecting anything. He knew working for Uta was going to be a completely different atmosphere. Here it felt a lot more relaxed and the interactions between Mitsu and Higuchi could be a good comedy act at times. He knew people here and people knew him. It was comforting in a way. When he moves Tokyo things were going to very different.

He knew Uta's shop wouldn't be comforting. Certain clients of the mask maker's might not like him being there. There was also the fact that he didn't know one lonely soul there. He had no one to rely on for help. This really was foolish of him. He knew it. He shook his head and got back to his feet, filled a cup with coffee, and grabbed a couple strawberry tarts.

"We really are going to miss you, you know?" Higuchi said, stuffing a piece of his quiche in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's not going to be the same without you," Mitsu sighed, brush a piece of hair behind her ear. "You are so straight-laced compared to us. You really helped to balance us out."

"I'm not that straight-laced," Uryu muttered under his breath.

"It really is a shame you're going to be leaving us. I reall was going to make you a full time employee but c'est la vie as they say," Higuchi sighed. "I really hope this new boss of yours treats you well. Oh, and pays well, too. You'll need the money between school and getting adjusted to big city life. If it doesn't work out you can always come back here. We'll be here waiting for you with open arms, Ishida!"

"I bet you will," Uryu said with an awkward grin.

"We really do wish you the best on this endeavor of yours. I hope your schooling goes well. Have you decided on what type of doctor you want to be yet?" Mitsu asked, popping one of her cream puffs in her mouth.

"No, not yet. I'll know once I get into it a little more," Uryu answered.

"You're dad owns the hospital here, right? Wasn't he like a general surgeon beforehand?" Higuchi asked.

"Yes," Uryu nodded

"Hey, maybe if you pull the right strings you'll be owning your own hospital someday," Mitsu grinned. "I'd love to see that."

"If you do, would you be a sweetie and give us some medical discounts?" Higuchi laughed.

"Ah, well… That's still a long ways out. I can't make any promises," Uryu answered.

"Well, if you do let us know," Higuchi said, picking up his cup of coffee.

Uryu gave him a small laugh before turning to the last of his half eaten tart. It was really happening. He was actually going to be in Tokyo in two days. He was pretty much packed up. He just needed to pack up a few things he left out for the week like his clothes, a few dishes, and so on. He'd pack all that in the morning. Chad was at least kind enough to pay for part of the movers. Ryuken wasn't going to lift a finger to help his son. He tried to talk Uryu out of it a couple more times these last few weeks with no success. As far as Uryu knew his father wasn't even going to see him off.

"Well, it's about time to get the shop open," Higuchi said, getting to his feet. "Clean up and let's get the day going."

Mitsu and Uryu got back their feet and threw out their used plates. Higuchi walked to the front of the store, flipped over the sign, and unlocked the door. Uryu stepped out of the office and looked around the empty shop. This was truly his last day here. It was an odd feeling knowing this. He wanted so bad to work as a tailor and hopefully work his way into fashion but that was a bit of pipedream. Working as a doctor was a more sensible dream.

He turned feeling Mitsu put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him as she walked by. He drew in a breath and pushed up his glasses. This may be his last day but he still had a job to do. He'd work until the very last minute like he always did. He fixed his tie a little bit and helped do a couple small chores before a customer walked in. It was nice knowing that the odd pair did care about him. Odd quirks and all he was going to miss them.

* * *

The day of the move was cold and rainy. Not the best day to be making a long drive that was going to take a few hours. Chad helped get some of the boxes in the small rental car. The movers took more of the bulkier items like all his furniture and heavy boxes. Uryu walked out with last box and locked the door the apartment. He looked at dark blue door for a moment before walk down the steps and out to his car.

He slid the last box into the back seat and shut the white car door. He pulled his heavy rain coat closer to his body. He looked up at Chad and sighed. The team really was divided this time. The bulk of which was hidden away in Soul Society. Now Chad and Uryu were splitting ways. Uryu looked around Chad as the moved shut the doors and climb into the cabin. They were packed and ready. All Uryu had to was drop off the keys and sign the last couple of papers and he was on his way to Tokyo.

"It's going to be lonely here," Chad said, looking down at Uryu. "Everyone else is gone."

"Yeah… It doesn't feel right, does it?" Uryu said, turning his eyes from his tall friend.

"You could have stayed here," Chad said.

"I got enough of that from Ryuken. I best hurry and get the keys to the office. It looks like the rain might start up again."

"I hope the trip goes well for you and that things in Tokyo turn out as you planned."

"I'm hoping so too. If you see my father tell him good bye for me. He wouldn't even come to see me off…"

Chad didn't answer. The large man didn't know how to answer. Ryuken was very much against this and this was his way to showing that. Uryu held out his hand to Chad and put on smile. Chad took it and gave it a shake.

"Be careful, Uryu," Chad said, letting go of his friend's hand.

"You take care too, Chad. I'll let you know when I make it to the apartment."

"Thank you."

Uryu walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. He gave Chad one last waved before sliding in and shutting the door. Chad stepped back as Uryu put the car in reverse before moving down the short drive to the office. The moving truck waited for him to conclude the last of his business.

Uryu soon returned to his car and started to lead the way. This was finally it. He was on the road heading for Tokyo. There was a heavy nervousness that flopped around in his stomach. He truly hoped something positive would come out of this choice. Moving was one thing but working for a ghoul and sneaking around the CCG's playground was something else entirely. He had a long drive and there was no turning back.

The rain came down heavy at times, making the drive feel that much longer and left Uryu alone with his thoughts. He kept trying to think of the positives of moving but the negatives lurked at every corner of his mind. There was going to be a lot of doubt for a while he had concluded. He just needed to try first. If it really became too much he would return back home and stay there.

After a while the misty skyline of Tokyo started show on the horizon. The rain still hadn't moved out yet and he was hoping the weather would slow down enough to allow his belongings to make it inside the apartment. It took some navigational help from his phone but he found his new apartment building. He was on the second floor. The place looked a little more rundown than he remembered the picture being. That was usually the case. He parked his car and walked over to the small office.

He got the keys from the owner and would be back to sign the papers once the movers got everything in. With the rain it was best to get everything in before the sky opened up again. The movers started to bring up his furniture as Uryu grabbed the lighter boxes first. The place looked a little worse than he saw in the photos. The appliances were old and the paint didn't look so good either. It was an all-in-one with the kitchen, living room, and bedroom making one large living space. Only the bathroom was its own separate room.

The movers got in the last of the furniture and helped with the last two boxes. They soon closed up the truck and left. Uryu went back down to the office to sign the lease and a few other papers. By the time everything was said and done it was starting to getting dark. There was about an hour left of daylight. He thought about going out to eat but just decided to get a frozen dinner and a few other items. He hadn't been there long before he saw his first roach, which was another reason he wanted to go to the store.

There wasn't a market too far away and the rain had finally moved out. He wanted to know the area so decided to traverse on foot. The clouds still hung heavy above the city. He ventured out into the wet streets, glad that he got a small layout from his little adventure here over a month ago. He remembered a few places that sold food and other items. He'd take what he could carry by foot today. He'd use the rental to get everything else before he returned to a local company.

He took the time to really get use to his new neighborhood. It wasn't too bad but not as friendly as Karakura Town. He entered the grocery, grabbed a basket, and quickly started going down aisles, looking for what he wanted. He needed to pick up bug spray just to be on the safe side.

He looked in the frozen food section for a quick couple of dinners. For such a large store he didn't find much that interested him. Well, that sucked. He grabbed a couple classics he always ate. He looked at house cleaners and pest control products and stocked up on those.

He went down an aisle that sold teas, juices, and such. He grabbed a box of tea and looked at the coffee. Goodness knows he was going to need something to get him up every morning. He went to grab a can and only to bump into some else's hand. He retracted his hand as the young woman picked up the can instead.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting on a small smile and brushed back a bit of long, teal colored hair that just tried to curl at the ends.

"It's fine," he said just reaching out and grabbed another can from the shelf.

He finished shopping and got in a que. There a little wait to be checked out. For moving to a new city he wasn't finding much enjoyment in it. When he left Karakura he had some hopes but now only being here a few hours that small bit of optimism was already lost. The cheap ass apartment didn't help, not to mention that he was here for something other than "work" and "school." He wanted to stay on top of things for Ichigo.

He got to the clerk and she started ringing up his few items. He really didn't say much of anything as he paid her and left the store. He zipped his coat back up as he stepped out into the dark streets. Winter had tendency to steal daylight fast and he wasn't fond of it. Hopefully the heating worked or he was going to have some choice words with the owner.

"Wait, wait, hold on, sir!"

He turned to see the teal haired woman he bumped into earlier. She held up a bag.

"You left this at the register," she said, coming to a stop.

He looked at it. Through the plastic bag he could see his can of bug spray. He gave her a weak smile and took it.

"Thank you, I didn't even see that," he said, giving her a small head nod of thanks.

"I'm just glad I caught you," she gave a small wave before walking off. "Take care."

He sighed and started back to his apartment. He needed that little bit of kindness. He finally made it back to his apartment and started to unload his items. The fridge was good and cold and so was the freezer. That was a plus for this place. He walked over to the radiator and turned it on. He'd come back and see if was working later. He finished unpacking his groceries and popped one of his frozen dinners into the microwave. Surprisingly enough it worked too.

While that warmed up he grabbed his cell phone and gave Chad a call. He forgot earlier so was going to do that now. The other end ran a couple of time before his picked up.

" **Moshi moshi."**

"Sorry, Chad, I forgot to call you when I got here but the move went fine."

" **That's good. I figured you forgot. I wasn't worried. Your dad did call me about an hour ago."**

"He… He did? What did he call about?"

" **He wanted to know if I heard anything about you yet."**

"He could have called me instead of you."

" **I get the impression that he's still angry with you. I don't think he wanted a fight."**

"Oh…"

" **Give him some time. He might call you."**

"In like two months. He doesn't let go of things easily. I'll wait a couple of days and call him on my own."

" **How is the new place?"**

"Ehhh…? It's—oookay…" Uryu looked around the place. "It looked better on the ad but everything is working. It is a little smaller as shown as well."

Uryu got up and checked on the radiator. It was doing its job and that area of the apartment was already getting warm.

" **You expected something different?"**

"Not really. I saw the apartment Ichigo had when he lived here. Urahara pointed it out once. What I wouldn't give for a place like that."

" **Ichigo had a high paying job and you are a broke college student."**

"I already know this without you having to pointing it out."

" **I'm sure you'll get a better place with time."**

"I hope so because this place looks cheaper than what I'm paying."

 **BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!**

Uryu walked into the kitchen area seeing the microwave had finished. He opened the door and pulled out his cheap dinner.

"Chad, I'll call you back later. I'm getting ready to eat," Uryu said, pulling the last of the plastic film off the tray. "If my dad calls again tell him I'm fine and I'm at the apartment."

" **I will. Bye."**

"G'bye," Uryu breathed and hung up.

He walked over to his small table and sat down his small tray for food. He got his eat utensils from a box and sat down at the table. This place really was lonely and there wasn't much light. He'd have to buy some lamps at some point. He pushed his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose. This really was a lonely and dreary place. He turned back to his food and started eating. He was going to have to get use to this for a while.

Uryu was to meet Uta after the shop's doors closed tomorrow to get an idea about things. When or if the need should arise he was going to let Uta know not to mess with him. The Quincey was going to stand his ground when it came to him. As long as Uta respected him he would do the same to the ghoul. He picked at his food some and took a few bites every so often. He was losing his appetite. He picked up the tray and covered it before putting into the fridge for later. He looked at all of the boxes that littered the room. It wouldn't hurt to get some things unpacked like his bedding and clothes. This really was going to take a long time to adjust.

He made up his bed and pulled his clothes out for the night and what he was to wear tomorrow. It was still early it was like 6:15 or so. To kill more time he decided to just unpack more boxes. He didn't have a TV, internet for his laptop, or a working radio. He was going to be bored out of his mind. He was already bored just unpacking.

He managed to get everything unpacked and put away just before 8. He didn't have much stuff because of downsizing. He piled all the empty boxes by the door to be taken to recycling tomorrow. He clothes were hung, extra bedding put away, towels folded, dishes put in cabinets, and silverware put in drawers. He set out his only lamp on the end table next to the couch that leaned up against the left side of the apartment. A throw rug and coffee table sat in front of that.

On the opposing wall was Uryu's bed and nightstand. He debated if he should put the lamp at his bedside or keep it where it was. He already knew he needed a couple more lamps so he just decided to unplug the large lamp for now and bring it over to his bed. There was only one overhead light and that was pretty dim on its own. There was one more light over the sink in the kitchen. He had two windows; the one behind the couch and the one over the sink. He was thankful to have a corner unit at least.

It was now only a little after 8:30. This night was totally uneventful. Not having anyone to hang out with or talk to was jarring. He was usually hanging out with Chad's these last few weeks. When push came to shove he would sometimes hangout with Tatsuki or even Keigo and Mizuiro. Here there wasn't a single damn soul to be with. He was so out of place here. Maybe this was foolhardy after all like Chad and his father insisted it was.

He walked over to the sink and had a look out of the window. It didn't have the best view but there was just enough to look out into a small part of the massive metropolis. He groaned and stepped back from the window. He didn't want to but he couldn't stay here either due to sheer boredom. He put his coat back on and grabbed his shoes by the door.

He wasn't going to go far. It would just give him something to do. He stepped out and noticed the metal breezeway was slick. He touched the railing noticing the droplets were starting to freezes over. How cold was it supposed to be tonight? He looked at his phone. Currently it was right at the freezing mark and the low was to reach down to 24F (-4C). He would have to be careful. He clung hard to the railing as he worked his way to ground level. The sidewalk was still pretty much unfrozen. There was only spot or two.

He pulled his coat closer and just had a look around from his spot. Residential area or not the streets were still busy and foot traffic was heavy. The cold wasn't going to stop this city. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and had started to make mental notes of places that he might want to visit or places to ignore. He spotted a few eateries hanging about, even a quaint little noodle shop just off the main street.

All in all, the place wasn't bad. He stepped into a convenience store and grabbed a cup of hot coffee and little bag a cookies. He couldn't eat his dinner but this was perfectly fine. If that wasn't childish, he didn't know what was. He walked up to the register and waited. He saw some newspapers and thought that might be something he could use to pass the time. He needed to familiarize with the city and reading current events was a good start.

He grabbed one of the thicker ones just as the counter opened up. He set the coffee and cookies on the counter followed by the newspaper.

"You're a new face," the man behind the counter said, looking at Uryu.

"I just moved here," Uryu said, flatly.

"Oh, from another district?"

"No, from out of town."

Uryu didn't mean to sound so unfriendly and he knew he did. He was just in a weird mood. The clerk tallied up his order and Uryu pulled out his money. He was about to leave with his items when he paused. He noticed something on the paper he didn't notice until now. It was a picture of Ichigo and a redheaded woman. She looked like she was missing her left eye. Both photos were mugshots. Ichigo's looked very goofy in his which seemed typical of that idiot. The woman, however, looked like she had been through hell.

"What's this?" Uryu asked, unfolding the paper.

"Oh, that's a hot topic going on right now. They've been front page news for nearly a month now. So apparently this guy here Kurosaki was marked as a traitor against the CCG. He killed himself like over 2 months ago now, I think. He took a dive off a local bridge," The clerk answered. "That's his partner Hayashi. They think she was working with him to help cover up 'certain things.' She was imprisoned a month ago but two men apparently broke her out and made off with her like couple or 3 weeks ago. Neither she or those two men have been seen since. There is this huge bounty on their heads. It's plastered all over the media here so you better get used to seeing it."

"Thank you," Uryu said, tucking the paper under his arm and walked out.

He took a careful sip of his coffee and opened the bag of cookies. He was going to have to look more into this. It never dawned on him to look into Tokyo news before he left. There was a bit of wind that picked up. The coffee in his hands felt good. He turned back towards the apartment and yawned. He needed to get an idea of things before he just charged in over his head.

If that woman Hayashi had escape she _might_ still be in town. He needed to know how she escaped and who helped her. Given she was Ichigo's former partner he had a very strong suspicion carrot top was involved with this mess somehow. Uryu was going to have to do some digging around to get the right information. Hopefully he would find her before the CCG does and help keep her safe.

(A/N So, who else has been binge listening to Linkin Park? Damn. When I first saw the news I thought it was one of those false celeb deaths. It hit me hard learning it was indeed real. I had started to listen to them in my high school years and that has been over 10 years ago. It's one thing to hear that a celeb died from an illness (David Bowie) or a sudden accident (Paul Walker) as I can deal with it somehow. But when someone is murdered or commits suicide it hits me like a train. It's weird. We don't know these people physically but we still feel connected to them through their own brand of art. When Robin Williams ended his life in the same manner years ago and I cried a little, never meeting him. He was a childhood hero. Linkin Park's music helped me get into the genre and I know lot people have stated the same but it's true. They were one of my four favorite bands the others being Disturbed, Korn, and recently In This Moment.

(I know I wrote about suicide in a previous chapter and I never once wanted to make it seem like it was a joke. Almost a year ago I was put in a mental hospital after my husband lost his job. I said somethings and I was admitted for close to a week. When you hit that absolute bottom of the barrel, even for just one day, there is no other feeling like it. You cannot no matter how gifted you are explain that void emotion in words. It is just a dark, suffocating, heaviness that weighs on you physically. You can legit feel that emotion pulling on your body and robbing you of everything you hold dear; that is no lie. To live with that same heavy void day after day… I can't even imagine. My heart goes out to Chester's friends and family. Please educate yourselves on the signs of depression and be aware of any abnormal behavior in your loved ones' lives. Isolation, addictions, lying, abuse, avoidance, and so on. Depression is a silent killer and those that suffer from it usually don't talk about their troubles to those that need to know about it most. Some poor souls also get the wrong kind of help while others go undiagnosed. There is nothing more silent than death. US National Suicide Prevention Lifeline 1-800-273-8255)

Millie M. Banshee **;**


	25. Life Choices

Does Man Make the Monster?

Chapter 23

Life Choices

(A/N Well, here is the latest chapter. I feel it's not a good as it could be but I did some more rewrite again. Seems to be trend with this story here lately. I hope you enjoy.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"What's this?" Uryu asked, unfolding the paper.

"Oh, that's a hot topic going on right now. They've been front page news for nearly a month now. So apparently this guy here Kurosaki was marked as a traitor against the CCG. He killed himself like over 2 months ago now, I think. He took a dive off a local bridge." The clerk answered. "That's his partner Hayashi. They think she was working with him to help cover up 'certain things.' She was imprisoned a month ago but two men apparently broke her out and made off with her. Neither she or those two men have been seen since. There is this huge bounty on their heads. It's plastered all over the media here so you better get used to seeing it."

"Thank you," Uryu said, tucking the paper under his arm and walked out.

He took a careful sip of coffee and opened the bag of cookies. He was going to have to look more into this. It never dawned on him to look into Tokyo news before he left. There was a bit of wind that picked up. The coffee in his hands felt good. He turned back towards the apartment and yawned. He needed to get an idea of things.

If that woman Hayashi had escape she might still be in town. He needed to know how she escaped and who helped her. Given she was Ichigo's former partner he had a very strong suspicion carrot top was involved with this mess somehow. He was going to have to do some digging around to get the right information. Hopefully he would find her before the CCG does and help keep her safe.

* * *

(Present)

Uryu brought up the last new lamp from the car and set it with the rest of his new belongings. It was just a little after 1 now and the sky was clear and blue compared to yesterday. He just let the natural light illuminated his new living quarters. He unpacked his lamp and put in the bulb. I was smaller than the one on his night stand now. He changed it out and put the large lamp back where it was by the couch. Higuchi was kind enough to give him a little extra money to help with a few unseen costs. He already spent a little more than half of it.

He even bought one floor lamp to put it by the door. He wanted a hang a few things but he was band from putting any nails in the walls. If he wanted pictures hung he had to us adhesive mounts and hooks. There were to be no holes in the walls whatsoever. He found the need mounts to start hanging up pictures. He had a couple of prints of famous paints and one of Orihime's… Well, it was something she drew for him for a birthday present a couple of years back. He still wasn't sure what it was but for some reason people seemed to like it.

He had a couple family photos he was going to put out on the tables. He found a couple of his friends but… Orihime and Ichigo were both wanted. He couldn't openly put those out. He wrapped them up and put them on the shelf in the closet.

He hung up the pictures but the place still seemed empty. He'd work on that when he had the money. He made lunch and right after he got to cleaning up a little bit. He was going to head to the library later and see what he could find out about Hayashi Akane. The newspaper alone scared him. Uryu knew the real truth so reading all this slandering propaganda ate at him.

It was true that Ichigo did help ghouls just before his "death" but the CCG had the information mixed up. Ichigo smuggled information out to them. Clearly they never figured it out. Instead they started claiming that he was letting dangerous ghouls go at his discretion. They were saying that Akane was in on it too and had been fudging the papers and making up lies to cover Ichigo's wrong doings. They really had no clue how Ichigo was actually involved with ghouls and it made Uryu chuckle a little. He read all that the one paper could give him but he really needed some more information.

He finished cleaning up and walked back down to his car. He had it until the end of the week and he was going to make use of this short-term luxury. He wanted to learn how to drive in case one day he had to and legally could. On good days, which were few and in between, Uryu did get his hands on his dad's car just to keep in practice. He wouldn't get his own car anytime soon that was for certain. He was going to have to learn the public transportation routes soon.

He found the nearest library on his phone and headed out. It was a pretty large building he noted as he pulled into the parking lot. He looked at the clock in the car. He still had a good long while before he was to meet Uta at the shop. He walked in and had a look around. He went on ahead and got a library card before he went over to the computer room off the children's section. There were quite a few people in there but he found an empty station toward the back.

He quickly started to get to work using the notes he made from the newspaper. This was certainly Ichigo's doing. He looked at the photos and some of the video evidence that was made public. The two men that made off with her were Shinigami there was no getting around it. Where they a couple of Hitsugaya's men? The CCG wanted Ichigo but instead they got something else completely different. They must have thought Ichigo would come in person. That was their mistake.

A teenage Ichigo would have charged in without a moment's hesitation. Uryu felt Ichigo grew a little smarter with age and Toshiro mostly told him to hold back as well. So the woman was freed but the men were only spotted once more before vanishing. Hayashi wasn't with them according to what he was reading. So either she was in someone else's protection or she was fending for herself. He really hoped she was in someone's care considering that the articles did mention she was injured and not dressed for the cold weather.

There had been no definite sightings of her so that could either be good or bad. If humans were looking for her, ghouls must be doing the same. This was going to be like searching for a needle in a haystack. She was alone or under care? Was she dead or alive? He never once met her so trying to sense her out in the immediate area was going to be possible. He also doubted she had enough spiritual power to really even stand out. This might even be a lost cause.

He made a couple of printouts before walking toward the main entrance. He stopped at a wall full of brochures near the door. There were brochures for just about everything; travel, maps, restaurants, tourist destinations, shopping, local stores, government, and schools. He grabbed the brochure to the college he was said he was going to attend. Kamii University really did look like a nice choice. They listed some of the more popular course and there were several medical courses listed. It said to access the full list of courses to visit the university's webpage. Well, he said he was going to go to this school so he was going to go to _this_ school.

"Oh, are you thinking of going to Kamii?" a woman asked as she walked by with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I want to get a medical degree," Uryu said, folding the brochure up back up.

"I'm going for mine. I'm studying Medicine," she smiled and then look at her grumpy looking boyfriend. "And he's studying Pharmaceutical Sciences."

"My dad's a general surgeon. I might look into becoming one too," Uryu answered her.

"Kimi, c'mon…" the boyfriend said, trying to usher her on inside.

"Well, good luck," she gave him a wave good bye and left.

Uryu threw his coat back on and walked back outside towards his car. It looked like Kamii was going to be his school. He still has a lot more time to kill. It was still too early for dinner but there was nothing else left to do. He could always get a couple hours of sleep. He didn't sleep well last night. He wasn't use to the place, the city noise, and just general nerves.

He drove back to the apartment and walked into his new place. It still didn't feel right being here. He took off his shoes and hung his coat in the closet. He walked to his bed, taking off his glasses, and set his alarm. There really was nothing else to do. He couldn't afford TV or internet currently. He made sure his cell phone bill would be paid before anything else.

He fell back on his bed and looked up at the bare white ceiling. The day was dragging and it didn't look like anything interesting was going to happen much later. He pulled up the covers and finally remembered something else he was to get. The blinds the apartment provided just weren't that great at blocking out light so curtains would be great. Don't they make ones the help absorb sound now? He could use them. He pulled his pillow over his head. He just needed a couple of hours that's all he was asking for.

Uryu never got any real sleep and he felt worse than earlier. He decided to test out the public transit after dinner. He went down to the noddle shop he saw last night. The old couple that ran it were very friendly and loved new customers. The pair did serve some really good food. It might be a new favorite for him. It was getting close to Uta's closing time. It was nearly 8.

He looked at the bus schedules. He had better hurry, the next bus was going to be there shortly. He hurried down the block and not a moment too soon. He got on with about 6 others. He was packed in like a sardine. Karakura's buses could be crowed at times but this was a little much for him. He kept a good grip on the handle above his head. This was something else he was going to have to get used to. It was about three bus stops before he had to run again to his last bus.

He managed to make his next stop with a couple of minutes to spare. He stood at the stop with 11 others. There was nothing slow about this city. It was constantly go-go-go. How did Ichigo manage this when he lived here? It must have taken him a while to get use to this. The bus pulled up and people got off before everyone else go on. This one was a little less crowed but he still felt uneasy. Two more stops later and he was near his new job. He got off and had a look around before turning back to his phone to make sure he was in the right area. Uta did tell him that it could be a little hard to find for new people.

He wasn't lying. The store was kind of hidden from sight and it took Uryu a little while but he did find it. He lightly knocked on the door. He heard someone behind it before it opened. Uta gave Uryu a small grin and stepped to the side.

"I see you made it. You didn't have too much trouble, did you?" the ghoul asked.

"It wasn't too bad," Uryu replied, looking around the shop.

The photos on the website didn't do the masks justice. Uta was very much skilled and Uryu was indeed impressed by the craftsmanship.

"Take a look around and get use to the place," Uta said, closing the door and locked it. "Despite its location and its looks, this is a rather high end store. Everything is made by hand and custom fitted to each client. No two masks are ever the same."

Uryu studied the displays hanging on the walls. They were each a different style and constructed out of several different materials. Some were really fancy and delicate, others looked like masks from different cultures, and yet others looked they belonged in horror movies.

"I don't skimp on detail and I noticed you don't either. I could use your talents here," Uta walked up to stand beside him. "You will help with time and work load. Sometimes I get cluttered with orders and fall behind. Once you get use to things here I know you will be a great help."

"You really do all these?" Uryu turned to look at his employer.

"Every last one," Uta motioned Uryu to follow him. "Back here is where all the magic happens."

Uta walked around the counter and into the back room. Uryu followed and looked a little awestruck at everything. There were all manner of tools he had never seen before, the fabric was perfectly organized, and the machines looked expensive. Even the counters were all lit with their own lamps and all the pins, scissors, measuring tapes, patterns, and other smaller items were labeled and sitting on shelves. There was were even a few file cabinets.

"First rule of my shop. Keep everything organized as it helps with efficiency and orders from being mixed up. You are also responsible for the maintenance of the machines. Keep them oiled, clean, remove any tangles, replace any snapped needles, and so on. If you can't get it fixed tell me and I'll see what I can do before taking it to a repair shop," Uta walked over and put a hand on one. "Given what I put these through daily they are quite expensive so respect them. Over here."

Uta moved over to his collection of fabrics and leathers. There were all kind of colors, prints, patterns, thicknesses, and textures. Uryu looked at the selection like a kid in candy store. He couldn't wait to experiment with what was presented before him.

"Help me keep up with inventory. If you notice a bolt of fabric is getting low, running short on certain threads, and other things I want you to catalog them so I can make the orders on time. Some of these bolts do to take time to arrive so make sure to really keep up with that," he pulled out a bolt of leather and handed it to Uryu to examine. "Some leathers like this one are worth some money. Try not to make any errors if you can help it. I don't want a lot of waste. If you think you can repurpose any scraps do so."

Uryu handed back the leather and Uta put it back its proper place. He followed Uta over to the large shelves. Things were stored in different types of bins and labeled perfectly. Some item were color coded to help differentiate sizes and shapes of the same type of items. Uta really wasn't playing around about keeping things organized.

"Over here are the tools I use along with my collection of patterns. The bins underneath are for the scraps. They are labeled so you know what scraps go where. Some of these patterns are getting quite old so I need you to be careful when handling them," he patted on a container of patterns. "Make sure the items are used for their intended purposes. I don't want my good fabric scissors cutting on paper, plastics, or other items that dull the blades. I'm sure you know that already."

He walked over to one of the cutting counters for the fabric.

"Keep your area clean when finished with an order or for the night. I don't want bits and pieces of material all over the place. There are lamps with magnifiers to help with stitching. Please make use of them. For more intricate designs I do make casts of clients' heads and do sculpting. That will come much later once I know you can handle the basics. So… What all do you understand and what do I need go back over?"

A lot of that was common sense but it was worth mentioning none the less. Uryu pushed up his glasses and stood up straight. He might as well impress the ghoul.

"Keep everything organized to help with efficiency and orders. Keep up with the maintenance of the machines. If I can't fix it, alert you. Expensive so respect them. Keep up with inventory as items can take time to arrive. Some fabrics are expensive, don't make mistakes, and repurpose any scraps. Tools and other items have their own containers and are labeled including those for the scraps. The patterns can be delicate so handle with care. Don't misuse any tools to prevent damages. Keep my work station clean at all times. The lamps are there for a reason and I must use them. You also provided the service of casting and sculpting."

Uta's shades slid down the bridge of his nose, eyes opened wide, and his mouth hung a little open. Uryu was just full of surprises and he was just a smart as he looked. Speaking of looks. He was going to have to do something about Uryu's… Well, his taste in style. It was clash with his own and even the store's. He'd address that once the human was more comfortable being there.

"Well, now… I must say you surprised me, Ishida," Uta choked out, looking at the man before him. "You actually retained all that in one go?"

"Not to brag but I was _the_ top student in high school," Uryu smirked.

"I see, I see. Well, that is a good skill to have. Things can get complicated at times. Some clients are very nitpicky about what they want," Uta hummed, walking to the front again and stopped at the register. "This is just your basic register. I'll show you how to ring up clients when you start. First repairs of masks are free and I charge for others. I do have catalogs of the things we do here under the counter so let customers look at them. Please push sales and talk about our products. If you feel like a customer is becoming a threat, return to the back and I will handle them in your place. I will not leave you alone in the shop during work hours for your protection."

"I appreciate that," Uryu said, looking around the shop again. "It sounds like you run a well oil machine."

"That I do. I have my standards and they are high. If you have time I'll go on ahead and give an introduction to the machines and some of the tools. I want you to be a little familiar with things for tomorrow so I won't have to hover so much," Uta hummed. "I'll train you more after hours as the skills do take time to master. I don't expect you to be perfect anytime soon but I have something you can work on that you should be comfortable with. I've been backlogged and this is more of a side project for someone."

Uta walked into the back and started going through a couple of files before handing some papers off to Uryu. The Quincey looked at the design of an outfit. It was made for fighting from the way it looked.

"If you're as good as I hope you are… I want you to make this. I want it constructed exactly to what's documented. I have a few patterns already made but you need to finish the last of them and cut the fabric," Uta said, walking over to a small bin and opened it, showing the paper patterns. "I want it done soon. I keep getting more and more orders and I have barely touched on it. Consider this your probation. I want to see your craftsmanship in action. I need to know your full knowledge of the trade, how well you follow instructions, and how fast you can work under pressure. Being a tailor this can't be complicated for you, right?"

Uryu smiled and looked at the design again. Challenge accepted. There wasn't anything fanciful about the design. It was just skintight, nothing complicated. He was going to blow this project clear out of the water.

"I believe I can manage this without any problems," Uryu answered as Uta took the papers back and put them in the folder again.

Uta walked over to one of the machines and put a tattooed hand on it.

"Good. Now… Let's get you familiar with the machines."

* * *

It was finally at the point where Akane really couldn't stay much longer at the café. They had at least one customer pick up on her familiar scent about 3 days ago. They managed to play it off somehow and things were—okay-ish? Someone was going to have to take her and soon. Everyone was wanted by the CCG for something or another and if she was found with one of them everything they built would crumble. Just tossing her out wouldn't do either as Yoshimura wouldn't allow it.

After her little outburst a few weeks ago, Touka wasn't even allowed upstairs. She had to take her breaks in the café or outside. She was also suspended without pay for a week. Hinami was not at all happy to hear how she got suspended. She overheard Kouma and Kaya once say that if it wasn't for Hinami staying with her it would have been an extra week. She counted her blessing on that one.

Touka sighed as she walked over to the door and flipped over the sign telling people they were closed for the evening. She sighed and walked over to the last two tables that still had dishes out. She picked those up and put in the sink while Kaya and Kouma wiped down the tables. The day just seemed to drag by for Touka. Even at school the day just seemed rather long. She started to fill up the sink with water and soap and she sighed again. She couldn't wait until everything was cleaned up and she could leave.

She turned off the faucet and began scrubbing the dishes. Kouma started to count the register while Kaya swept the floor. Other than Kouma's mumbling while he counted the money no one really spoke. This only made things go even slower for the teen. She wanted out of the café so bad that she was actually doing the dishes a bit faster than normal. Thankful there weren't many given that they wash everything several times a day.

After a few more chores the café was ready for the next morning. Kaya and Kouma left for the night as while Touka went into the back and let Ryoko in who had been waiting patiently for a while. Ryoko landed on her shoulder and they walked into the locker room so Touka could change out of her uniform.

"Touka, is something bothering you?" Ryoko asked, sitting on the arm opened locker door.

"No. I just had long day," she answered putting on her sneakers before grabbing her coat. "Yoshimura is upstairs I'll call him to come down for you."

Ryoko flew back down onto Touka's shoulder as they walked out the changing room and toward the door leading upstairs. She opened the door but dared not to put a foot on the step. She wasn't going to push her luck.

"Yoshimura, we're going home for the night," she called up the stairway. "Everything's been cleaned up."

That last line was a sign that Ryoko was in the building. She closed the door and as Ryoko flew the one the chairs closed to the door.

"Take care, Touka," Ryoko said as Touka opened the door.

"You too," Touka gave a small nodded and walked the door, closing it behind her.

It wasn't long before Yoshimura came down to greet her. She quickly flew over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Yoshimura did once over to make sure everything was done.

"Several things…" he said, walking around counter to check on thing back there. "My main issue is still the young lady upstairs. No one wants to take her and it's becoming too dangerous for her to stay."

"I've been keeping an eye of the CCG like you asked. They are getting a little desperate now. They pulled other investigators off minor cases to help look," she said, hanging her head low. "I don't know why she's so important to them.

That was a lie. She did know what they wanted her for and it was draw out Ichigo. From what she understood Akane hadn't mentioned anything about Ichigo being alive. She didn't know if Akane was being truth or she was keeping it secret too.

"I'd really like to know," he replied, seeing everything in place. "I haven't seen a man hunt like this in a long, long time."

"I've been trying but I just can't get anything other than what she told you," Ryoko answered as Yoshimura went to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of cheesecake for Akane. "I'm like you. I think something else is going but I don't know what."

 **RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!**

Yoshimura walked over to the phone and picked it up. He recognized the number and Uta's and had feeling he knew why the man was calling. He answered and put the phone to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi."

" **Yoshimura, do you mind if I come over this evening? I have some more projects I want Hetare to try out and I have a surprise as well."**

Yoshimura turned to look at Ryoko and she gave her version of a shrug.

"I suppose it will be fine. When will you arrive?"

" **Not too long.** **I've already left the shop and nearly there now."**

"Then I will see you shortly."

Yoshimura hung up the phone. It had been a long while since Uta was over. Ryoko usually tried on her outfits with Kaneki when he would visit Uta. Yoshimura walked back upstairs with the dessert in hand. Yomo would be by shortly with the woman's dinner. He lightly knocked on the door before entering. She slightly looked up at him as she worked on another crossword puzzle. He walked over to her and sat the plate and its contents on the nightstand.

"I'll be downstairs for a little while and Yomo should be here with your supper soon," he said flatly as she looked up at him again.

"Okay," was all she said, turning her eyes back down to the puzzle book.

He turned and headed back towards the door. He went on downstairs and waited for either Yomo or Uta to show up first. While he waited he fixed Ryoko her usual little meal. The first time she tried something like a cracker it was a bit of shock to her along with seeds and other things she could eat. She seemed to adjust to the new food after a while.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Yoshimura left Ryoko as he went to open the door. It was Uta's scent but there was another person with him. A human male? That was rather odd for Uta be traveling with a human. Yoshimura opened the door and greet the pair.

"Good evening, Uta," Yoshimura said to his fellow ghoul before turning to Uta's odd company. "And to you, sir. Come on in."

Yoshimura stepped out the way to let the two in. Was young man the surprise Uta mention. Honestly it was quite a surprise in fact. He shut the door behind them and faced his guests. The man was fair skinned and thin. He looked to be in his mid to late 20s. He had a long face, blue/black hair, with glasses that frame his bright blue eyes. Truth be told he looked the complete opposite of Uta, human or not.

"Before anything else… Yoshimura, I'd like to meet my new apprentice—Huh?!"

Uta was light grazed by the left of wing of Ryoko. She hit Uryu's face like a feathered rocket. His glasses were knocked off his face and stumbled back before slipping and landing hard onto his back. Yomo had walked at the moment Ryoko slammed into the unware human's face. Yomo was almost temped to walk back out the door. He had a feeling something odd was happening. The kind of odd he wasn't fond of that had been happening lately.

The poor human was sprawled out on the floor with Ryoko's wings wrapped around his face. She looked a small, feathered alien face hugger. The three standing ghouls could only stare in shock and a bit of horror at the man and the bird on the hard floor.

A few quiet seconds ticked by before the man removed the bird from his face, fighting not the throw it across the room. A couple claws had gotten mouth and cut the inside of his bottom lip. What the hell was that all about? He felt a couple of feather in his mouth and tried to spit them out. He looked back down at the birdie bullet in his hands with a rather angry expression. Wait a minute! His face went from anger to one of shock. He knew this… No, not the bird but the spirit inside within the bird he knew.

She was Ichigo's friend. Fueguchi something or another, right? What was she doing in the cockatiel? He then mentally hit himself. He remembered the story about boy inside cockatiel that Ichigo and Chad told him about year ago. This had to be Ichigo's bright idea. More than likely she got so excited to see him and just hit him off guard.

"I am so sorry," Yoshimura said apologetically, walking over to him and helped him up to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

"My head mostly," he answered.

Yoshimura took Ryoko from his hands as he dusted off the seat of his pants. He fished a couple more feathers from his mouth and lightly rubbed the small cuts with his tongue.

"Your glasses," Uta passed them over this employee.

Uryu checked them to make sure they weren't scratched or broken. They were intact thankfully and he put them on as Yomo walked in, closing the door behind him. They turned to look at him as he made a steady beeline towards the door that lead upstairs, a plastic bag with hot food in a Styrofoam container.

"Whatever it is I want no part in it," he stated as he opened the door and started up the steps.

"Okaaay…" Uta drawled, turning from the door towards the Quincey and the café manager. "That wasn't the introduction I had wanted to make but… As I was saying this is my new apprentice, Ishida Uryu."

Uryu lightly bowed and Yoshimura did the same before they shook hands.

"Welcome to Anteiku. I'm Yoshimura, the manger," the elder ghoul introduced himself.

Uryu reached up and lightly rubbed the back of his sore head. Yeah, this was the introduction that no one wanted. That really hurt. Fueguchi worked herself out of Yoshimura's fingers and went back to her spot on the counter. She never meant to blindside him like that. She was just so happy to see one of Ichigo's friends and she just went after him without second thought.

"I'll get you a bag of ice," Yoshimura said, turning towards the back. "Take a seat, won't you?"

Uryu took on the chairs off the table and flipped it over to sit on. Uta did the same and sat across from him. Yoshimura returned a couple of minutes later with small towel wrapped around the hefty bag of ice.

"Thank you," Uryu said, not hesitating to place the bag on the back of his skull.

"Hetare has never done that before. Don't hold it against him," Yoshimura said, looking at Ryoko with a scold. "He's usually a very mild mannered bird."

"I won't," Uryu looked around Yoshimura at Ryoko as well.

She wouldn't look at anyone and kept her back to them.

"It was funny though," Uta chuckled a little under his breath. "The look on your face just before impact was priceless."

Uryu turned his eyes back to Uta who was grinning quite a bit. The quincey didn't find the humor in it. His head ached and his lip stung. Uryu let out a long sigh and briefly looked around the small café. It was a quaint shop and nothing fancy and didn't follow a particular theme. It was just a normal café but run by ghouls. He wasn't sure if that was normal or not but hey he'd seen weirder thing than this.

Yoshimura grabbed his own chair and joined them at the small table. He wanted to know how Ishida came about working for Uta of all people. Clearly the young man had to know that his employer was a ghoul. Uta wasn't bashful about his lineage for the most part.

"May I ask how this all came about? I never would have thought that you would have…" Yoshimura paused not quite sure how to word it.

Yomo opened door and half listened to what was being said. He just wanted to go home. He wasn't in the best of moods tonight. He gave the woman her meal and pretty much left her to eat in quiet. He had an idea of what was going between everyone in the café and he wanted no part in it.

"You mean how I ended up hiring him? Well, there a small story behind that," Uta said, leaning back in his seat. "You see the morning after the raid I met him hanging out with Ms. Kitty as they got breakfast."

At the words of "Ms. Kitty" Yomo picked his feet and moved rather hurriedly toward the front door. Now he knew he wanted no part of this. Yoshimura may be fine and dandy with all this ghost and psychic stuff but not him. "Ms. Kitty" had really been his breaking point and whatever this young man could do he didn't want to know. He was close to the door now and he couldn't wait to close it behind him.

"Full frontal," Uta yelled out just before Yomo grabbed the doorknob.

The young man just slapped a hand over his face and shook his head. Yomo looked like he was about to murder Uta for just belting that out loud the way he did. Uta was just grinning ear to ear at the irate look on Yomo's face. Uta would not let it go and always found some way to bring it up whenever he could.

Yomo said nothing, turned the door handle, and walked out, almost slamming the door. Uta lightly chuckled and Uryu let out a low groan. Yoshimura just looked a like uneasy. The elder ghoul cleared his throat some.

"So, then know Kuro-neko, Shiro, and the others?" Yoshimura asked and Uryu nodded.

"Yes, I was brought along with them for backup purposes. Three others along with me never participated in the raid," Uryu clarified. "We remained at our base and just sat there the entire time. Like he said I was with Yoruichi getting breakfast when we ran into him. He learned that I was the one that made Shiro's cloak."

"Of course I was quite impressed with the detailing and craftsmanship he put into the cloak. He originally declined my offer to work with me and he turned to Karakura Town with the others," Uta hummed. "He then called me out of the blue, wondering if I would still like to hire him. Obviously I couldn't say no. He's been under my employment for around a week now. We're still adjusting working together."

"It's going to be a while still," Uryu breathed taking off the ice pack and felt a small bump under his hair. He put the ice back on. "I've already irritated one customer for just being there."

"Trust me he's not nice to anyone," Uta said nonchalantly. "He's bucked to me in the past as well. He comes in about 4 times a year asking for new masks so he can stay hidden from the CCG."

That's what had worried Yoshimura. Ishida was human and ghouls usually don't like humans involved with their affairs, especially those with criminal backgrounds. Uta's shop was vastly different from the café. Ishida would be safer away from Uta and his mask shop. Uta had to have known he was putting the young man in danger and Ishida most likely knew the dangers beforehand. Yoshimura couldn't wrap his mind around why he would come and work for Uta. That baffled him a good bit.

"It's not safe for you to be there," Yoshimura stated bluntly.

"I am more than aware of that. Uta gave me a full warning of what to expect and that it was 'anything but boring.' He's been right so far," Uryu answered just as bluntly.

"Ishida can handle his own," Uta said looking at his apprentice and then back at Yoshimura. "He's an Esper too, like the rest of his weird little friends."

"Oh… I see," Yoshimura somehow let that detail slip his mind. The young man just stated he knew everyone from the raid and was even there to help. "So you can perform a particular ability like the others?"

"I can. I can gather the energy around me and focus it into weapons," Uryu said, holding up his left wrist. "Uta and his friend Itori learned that."

Uryu gave his employer a rather sly and devious expression. Uta half unconsciously rubbed his neck. He thought Uryu had been joking when we said he could literally blow his head clear off his shoulders. It wasn't a joke and he only saw a small percentage of what Uryu could do.

"You made it quite clear that night and I know better," Uta said, pulling his hand from his neck. "He is a force to be weary of, Yoshimura. He gave us a demonstration a few nights ago. It was rather frightening and enlightening at the same time."

"You fell on your butt," Uryu stated.

"That was only because you took me by surprise," Uta affirmed.

"You got cocky with me and egged me on. You got what you asked for."

"I did indeed and I'm all the wiser for it."

Yoshimura was half torn between wanting to know what happened and not wanting to know. It was a good thing that Uta was given a firm warning from the young man. However, that still did little to quell his fear for the young man's wellbeing.

"If you're wondering, he thought he'd be smart and purchased a whole hog from a local butcher after I told him what I could do. The next night he takes me and Itori out to a secluded area so I can demonstrate my skills. What happened after that?"

Uryu turned to look at his boss.

"I mocked you and before I could even fully return to a safe location you launched a glowing arrow right past my head and hit the pig's head dead on. It exploded into nearly nothing and I hit the ground."

Yoshimura said nothing for a few moments. Uryu could actually obliterate a person?

"How big was the pig?" Yoshimura asked.

"I would say about 220lbs (100kg)," Uta hummed. "All that was left was the bottom and even that was barely remaining.

Yoshimura remained silent again for a couple of seconds. Yes, clearly Ishida made a very big point not to mess with him. Despite this, Yoshimura still felt this was a mistake but if the young man felt that he knew what he was doing he couldn't do much to change it.

"Are you sure about this?" Yoshimura had to ask just once more.

"Yes. I know what I signed up for. I'm not going to be there all time. I'm starting medical school in the coming semester," Uryu said, pulling the ice from his head and put on the table. "My dad owns a hospital in Karakura and I kind of wanted to become a doctor like him. We never really got a long but some part of him rubbed off on me."

"What was your father a doctor of?" Yoshimura asked.

"He was a general surgeon but he's good with politics too, which of course earned him a hospital," Uryu grumbled under his breath. "Despite me coming here for school, he wasn't happy, and we started fighting—again. He didn't even see me off and he tried several times to keep me home."

"Did he know who you employer was?" Yoshimura asked and Uryu shook his head.

"No. I wasn't about to let that happen. I think he would have hogtied me and locked in a closet if he knew. Or worst…" Uryu grumbled. "We don't get along but on those very rare occasions he does act somewhat fatherly."

Yoshimura let out a long sigh. Well, Ishida clearly made up his mind. He then suddenly remembered something that Touka brought up a good long while ago. Ishida knew Shiro and the others so, chances were he knew the Kurosaki family. Maybe he could fill in a few gasps that the internet wasn't providing. Would he even want to talk about it that?

"A young lady under my employment tried to contact Mr. Kurosaki and found that the lines to his cell and clinic were cut. She learned that CCG was in your hometown and going after the Kurosaki family and some others there were associated with them," Yoshimura questioned as Uryu's face clearly showed he was not happy with the topic. "Can you fill of some blanks for us? We would really like to know what happened to them."

"It's complicated but most of us went into hiding. It's just Chad and I now for the most part," Uryu said in a rather cold tone. "They are in a location that the CCG can't locate and they are safe. Hime is with them as well that's how bad things got."

"Hime…" Yoshimura whispered the name.

That woman could heal anyone. Could she help Akane? No, that would be far too dangerous. The last thing she needed was to come here. It would be pointless to ask but maybe if he saw the redhead in person… He drew in a long breath and promptly got up, catching Uta and Uryu off guard. Maybe Uryu could help with something else, too. He walked over and picked Ryoko.

"Ishida, I just thought of something you can help me with," Yoshimura said as Uryu looked oddly at him. "Uta, do you mind staying down here?"

"It's not like I can hear or anything," Uta said, waving them off. "Or smell the human female upstairs for that matter."

Uryu looked at his boss and then back a Yoshimura.

"Just stay here," Yoshimura ordered. "Ishida, please come with me."

Uryu got to his feet and looked at his boss. The young ghoul shrugged and Uryu followed Yoshimura to the door. Yoshimura opened the door and soon Uryu found himself standing at the top of the steps looking at another closed door.

"I could use your help with her. We can't keep her any longer and maybe you can figure something out," Yoshimura knocked on the door before opening it. "I hope we're not interrupting you."

Yoshimura walked into the room first and Uryu followed a few steps after not sure about what was going on. Uta said there was woman upstairs so… Uryu moved to the other side of Yoshimura and turned to face her. He froze solid the moment he got a good look of her. It was Ichigo's former partner. Had they been harboring Hayashi this entire time? He just looked at her a little dumbfounded and her expression looked like she wanted him dead on sight.

"Who is that and why is he here?" she snapped, moving the tray of food from her lap.

"This is Ishida Uryu. I was hoping that he might be able to help you," Yoshimura said calmly but she still looked rather upset. "You mind introducing yourself?"

"Why should I? My face is plastered all over the city and that dumb look he has says he knows me," she snapped.

Uryu straighten himself up a bit and cleared his throat. He was being a bit rude staring at her the way he was. That couldn't have helped things. It was good to know she safe for the most part. He took a couple steps towards her.

"That's more than close enough," she barked. "Keep your distance."

"Hayashi… I'm Ishida Uryu…"

"I got that already."

"Yes, well, I'm an old high school of Ichigo's from Karakura Town and—Shit!" he ducked as a fork was chucked at his face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You can't honestly think I'm that damn stupid," she snapped at him.

"I'm not lying to you! I really am a friend of Ichigo's. I don't have anything on me right now to prove it but… I do have some pictures at home that I can bring over and show you."

"I'm not buying it! Get out," she snapped she then pointed Yoshimura "You too!"

"Calm down, calm down both of you," Yoshimura said trying to defuse a bomb he didn't know he'd light. "Hayashi, he is telling you the truth. I was hoping we could figure out some way to help you out of this mess."

"I just can't believe him and how can you?!" she huffed.

Uryu tried to figure what to do with this situation. His idea still had his old address on it. He reached into pocket, pulling out his wallet, and withdrew his driver's license. We was going to get it changed just before he started school but it was good he didn't do it right away.

"Here, look at that," he tossed his ID at her.

It landed at her feet and she picked it up. She looked at the picture, name, and address printed on the thin piece of plastic. It looked like a valid license and she was trained to spot fakes. She really scrutinized the plastic card just to be sure. She tossed the card back at him and he awkwardly managed to catch it, before putting it back.

"Well, it's not a fake," she snorted.

"Of course it's not. I'm telling you the truth. My dad and Isshin were old college friends and I went to high school with Ichigo," Uryu explained. "I don't know what else I can show you to prove that. I can come back by with those photos… Photos…"

He pulled out his cell phone and started going through a few old photos on a social network. He finally found some of after their high school days. It was when Ichigo was still a cop. He found a couple of them with them goofing off together as a group.

"Look at this and then say you still doubt me," he held out his phone a carefully walked over to her.

She snatched it and looked at the photo before she sifted through a few more. There were even a few pictures of that girl Mado and Amon spotted that night. Inoue something… The more photos she looked at the more she realized she couldn't disprove him. She had even seen one of these photos framed sitting on Ichigo's desk. The date on the upload proved it was taken a long while ago, along with some of the others in the selection.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked as she scrolled through a couple more. "When I arrived I knew nothing about you… It didn't take long though… It was by chance I happened to find you. I'd like to help you if I can."

"Then you can get me out of here?" she said bluntly. "Can you take me to Karakura or to where Dr. Kurosaki is?"

"Karakura Town is still being watched by the CCG last I heard and Isshin, his daughters, and the others are in area that is inaccessible," Uryu clarified and he took his phone back from her. "If I did take you back Karakura, there aren't many places you can hide. My father is being watched too as he inherited Isshin's emergency clinic and I don't want to risk another friend of mine helping you or he may have to go into hiding as well. It wouldn't be fair to him or my dad."

"Then what can you help with? I can't go anywhere without the chance of being recognized or sniffed out," she said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'd offer you to stay with me but I'm in an apartment and there are several people around and my current job wouldn't allow it," Uryu sighed and hung his head. "I'll have to see what I can do. I'm stuck right now. Give me just a couple of days to figure something out."

"Ishida, before anything else… I know you said Isshin, and those with him, are inaccessible but is there any way you can contact your friend Hime?" Yoshimura asked, breaking into the conversation. "The young lady has proven she can heal others and clearly Hayashi could use some help. That might be asking for too much given she is wanted as well."

"Contact is not impossible but I don't know about bringing her here. Trust me getting her directly here isn't going to be a problem. It's just where she is and if they will allow it," Uryu sighed. "Like I said give me a couple of days to work things out. I'm sure something can be arranged if certain strings are pulled by the right people. There are people there that know how to bend rules and sneak around better than me. Just give me the time I need."

"And how long will that be?" Akane asked.

"I can't say until I make contact. It's not easy to get up with them," Uryu said, shaking his head. "You stayed here this long so just wait a little more. I'll get something worked out."

"Please, I want out of here so bad. I'm going crazy being stuck in the building day and night," Akane buried her face in her knees.

"I can understand that and I'm trying to help. When I get home I'll make the call and go from there."

"Are you sure you can actually help me?"

"I'm almost certain I can. Ichigo trained us to be crazy and we've done crazier than this. High school was insane and leave it at that."

"You'll forgive me if I remain skeptical. I don't have much trust in people anymore."

"I don't expect you to just go along with me blindly."

"Do you think he's telling the truth, Yoshimura?" she turned her attention to Yoshimura.

"I do. I have seen his other friends in person and I know they can help you," the old ghoul nodded. "If they can get you out of here it will be better for all of us."

"Fine but I still don't trust you," she looked back up at Uryu.

"Then allow my actions speak for me," he stated.

"Now that sounds like some Ichigo would say," she smirked. "Okay, Ishida, let's see what you can do."

* * *

Uryu shivered as he waited for Yoruichi to meet him at Anteiku. It was close to closing time and it was good and dark now. He blew into his cupped hands, trying to warm them. He leaned his back up against a brick walk and watched people walk by.

Uryu had kept his word and used the small soul phone Yoruichi had given him. The only bad thing was that it only called Toshiro's office. If anything was going to discussed it was going to have to go through Toshiro first. For an hour Uryu quarreled with the icy captain to ask for help with Akane. Toshiro said he already did he could do for her and even went through Shinji just to get her where she was now. Toshiro finally had enough and just hung up on Uryu.

A few hours ticked by and he found himself at Kamii University, looking around the campus. He was about ready to walk into the administrative office when he heard the soul phone ring. He had been surprised that Toshiro had called back. The captain had a small change of heart but made it clear that enough was enough. He would send out Yoruichi to meet him and get an idea of things and what could be done. Uryu told Toshiro to have her meet him just outside Anteiku.

That of course left him where he was now. He stifled a yawn and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. It was getting colder by the moment. Where was she? It was honestly starting to get irritated.

"Uryu!"

He turned to his name and saw her wave to him. He pushed off the wall as she stopped at his side. She gave him a grin and he only turn toward the café.

"I was getting a little worried," Uryu said, approaching the café door.

"I made it so don't be," she said as Uryu opened the door as she followed him inside.

The space was pretty much empty with exception on the last patron gathering his things and the floor staff. The waitress closed to them turned to address them.

"It's like 5 minutes to closing, sir," Touka said, turning to face Uryu as she picked up some used coffee mugs. "I'm sorry but…"

"Miss Kirishima, right?" Yoruichi poked her head around Uryu's shoulder. "It's been a little while."

Touka almost dropped the cups. That was one of the last people she had expected to see walk in the door.

"O-oh! I take it you want to see the manager?" Touka said, adjusting the cups again in her hands.

"That would be why we are here," Yoruichi nodded and stepped out from behind Uryu and looked around.

"Nishiki, can you get Yoshimura?" Touka asked as Nishiki set down his towel and walked by the pair.

Nishiki knew Yoruichi from that night at the raid but the man she was with looked ever so familiar. He just brushed it off and started upstairs. Uryu and Yoruichi stepped away from the door to let the last customer.

"So, you're Kuro-neko, right?" Kaya asked, walking up to Yoruichi. "We were never actually introduced that night. I'm Irimi Kaya."

"Shihoin Yoruichi," woman smiled at the ghoul.

"Ishida Uryu," Uryu said putting out his hand and she lightly shook it.

"So, uh, what brings you back here?" Touka asked, walking back over to them.

"The lady upstairs," Uryu stated and Touka as Kaya looked at the door. "We're going to see what was can do about her."

"How did Yoshimura get a hold of any of you?" Touka asked, looking back at them. "I couldn't get Dr. Kurosaki and I didn't think there were any other contacts."

"Well, actually it was me. I took a job here in Tokyo to see if there was something I could help with and it paid off," Uryu said as Kaya and Touka looked at him.

"You know, you kind of have Uta's scent on you," Kaya said, leaning in a little.

"Yeah, well he's my…" Uryu's voice fade as Yoshimura walked down with Nishiki right behind him.

"Ishida, welcome. I see you brought Kuro-Neko," Yoshimura said, walking up to them.

"You can call me Shihoin Yoruichi now," she smiled at the aged ghoul.

"Very well, I'm Yoshimura, the manager," he said giving her gentle bow. "I never got to properly meet you the last time you were here. Won't you come upstairs?"

"Of course," Yoshimura lead the way as everyone head upstairs but Touka stopped at the door.

She turned and looked at the empty café. She might as well get something done while they were upstairs. She turned the sign over and locked the door. She cleaned off the last table before grabbing Nishiki's towel, rinsed it out, and started wiping off the tables. She wanted to see what was going on but she had to settle for listening while she cleaned up the store. Yoshimura couldn't control that after all.

* * *

Akane got to her sock clad feet as a small group of people walked into the room. She knew all of them but the mocha skinned woman with warm amber eyes. She smiled and only took a couple steps forward.

"So you must be Hayashi Akane. I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. I'm another old friend of Ichigo's from back in Karakura," Yoruichi smiled and gave small bow. "So, I understand you're stuck here."

"So, you're going to get me out of here?" Akane asked a bit of optimism on her face.

"That's what I'm going to try to do," Yoruichi said, looking Akane up and down. "I can see why you wanted Orihime, Uryu. How did you get this?"

She pointed at Akane's damaged arm. Akane held her deadweight limb and slightly looked down at it. How was she going to word this? No doubt Ishida and Shihoin knew Ichigo was a live and was the being calling himself Shiro.

"It got hurt in a ghoul raid when I confront—someone… They damaged by shoulder and the CCG destroyed it," Akane said, keeping her eyes cast down.

"Oh, that's right… I think I remember something about that… So… Let's see what I can do for you," Yoruichi looked around the area. "You've been stuck in this place for weeks now?"

Yoshimura lightly cleared his throat.

"There is such a massive manhunt looking for her I feared for her safety but even staying here comes with its own troubles," Yoshimura answered. "We already had one close call recently where someone recognized her scent. We can't keep her here for everyone's safety. No one wanted to take her home for the same reason. We've even restricted contact with her to help reduce her smell coming down into the café."

"I see. You're doing what you can but you've also exhausted everything too," Yoruichi said, walking a little closer to her. "We've been trying to figure out how to deal with this situation since it was brought to our attention. Uryu's hands are tied as he is just an observer as he has his own CCG troubles."

"How are you in trouble?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, what did you to incur their wrath?" Nishiki added.

"Technically nothing. When the Kurosaki family went to the hiding from the CCG, the city hospital, which is owned by my father, annexed the Kurosaki clinic. It didn't help that Isshin and my father were old college friends," Uryu turned to look at her. "I went to school with Ichigo and I think you can figure out the rest. I'm still a tiny blip on their radar for just being involved with the family.."

"And what about you, Shihoin? Aren't you worried about the CCG as well, being friends with the family?" Kaya questioned. "You also helped in the raid that night."

"In this world I don't exist. Literally. I have nothing tying me to this world, not even a birth certificate," Yoruichi answered, closing the gap between her and Akane. "Now let's have a look at that arm. I can help it to where it won't trouble nearly as bad. Once another friend gets here she'll can heal everything. Would you mind?"

"What can you do? I need a hospital," Akane stated as Yoruichi leaned in a little more. "Seriously, what can you do?"

"A lot actually," Yoruichi grinned and held out her hands to the woman's shoulder. "You're going to find this weird but I'm going to ask you to stay still and don't freak out. This will help."

"What are you going to do?" Akane took small side step away from Yoruichi.

"I'm going to help heal the damage in your arm. Now, don't squirm. It won't do you any good if you do," Yoruichi said as small faint greenish-blue glow started to radiate from her hands. "Orihime will be able to make so that none of this ever happened."

"Hey! What's that going with your hands?" Akane back up even more. "They were glowing!"

"So, you can do that, too? Nishiki asked, looking quite surprised.

"It's a healing kido. It's not going to hurt you," Yoruichi sighed. "Now look. It won't take anytime if you let me do what I need to. You can have this addressed now or you can wait for Orihime. It's your call."

"Who is this exactly is Orihime? Another old friend?" Akane asked moving away a little more.

"We'll hold off on that but, yes, she is also an old friend," Yoruichi pulled her hands away. "A couple of loose plans were run by me before arriving here. The main thing is to get the CCG off your back so you can regain your freedom. You are going to have to make some nasty sacrifices though…"

Akane's face scrunched at those words. Hadn't she already made enough sacrifices?

"You mean forgetting everything about my life? You want me to just toss it in the dump?" Akane snapped.

"I can only guarantee your freedom and nothing else," Yoruichi affirmed. "You will have to leave your family, friends, and everything else you hold dear."

"I can't do that," Akane bit out.

"It could be a blessing in the end," Yoshimura spoke up. "Not many get the chance to write a new story for their life."

"I'd like a reset button once in a while myself," Kaya snorted.

"We all would," Uryu muttered under his breath.

"I would like several," Nishiki sighed.

"But what am I going to do about my family and friends?" Akane asked. "I know this is just killing my father right now not knowing where I am. Please, there has to be another way!"

Yoruichi shook her head and sighed.

"Hayashi, I'm going to tell you a very brief story of my own and I want you to listen to every word I say. Back when I younger I held several positions of power as did several dear friends of mine. Over time, however, we had gotten too close to uncovering a dangerous plan and the mastermind didn't like that. So he set up my friends as criminals along with several others to get any suspicion off of him. They were unfairly judged for things that they didn't do and for things out of their control. I risked everything I mine so they could make an escape. I left everything I held dear that day; my positions, my title, and even my family. I understand your situation quite well and I'm telling you it's not the end of everything. I did what I had to and I'm still here. If you want my help I'll happily give it. If not you can stay as you are and just hope of the best."

"If I do decide to… How do you plan to keep the CCG from tracking me?" she asked, feeling uneasy of the upcoming answer.

"Let's just call it an extreme makeover for now. I will let you in on more things when the plan has been properly smoothed out. There are parts you're not going to like," Yoruichi stated and crossed her arms. "But it will be the best way to keep the government off your back."

"You're not putting me under the knife are you?' Akane's face took more agitated than before.

"No. No surgery is involved in this but major modification will be made," Yoruichi explained. "It's nothing painful and you can live a happy and productive life."

"I'm still unsure of this. I want to know how you're going to modify this?" she pointed at her missing eye before taking off her hat.

"I don't think you need to know all the details right now," Yoruichi shook her head.

"Well, I want to know before I agree to anything you're offering. I'm not going to trust some sketchy stranger I just met," Akane replied sharply. "You tell me right now or you can just turn around and walk out."

"No. Not yet. I'll have to ease you into it. If I show out right it might make things worse for you," Yoruichi explained. "You don't need that kind of shock forced on you at this time."

"Then I don't want any part of it," Akane bit back.

"Then you are on your own. I won't force you into something you don't want to do," Yoruichi said, turning on her heel and walked back over to everyone else. "I'll keep the offer open for a few days so you can be absolutely sure. They can't keep harboring you so sooner or later something is going to give and it might not be pretty. Keep that in mind."

"I said no," Akane voice was firm.

"I would consider it, Hayashi," Uryu spoke up. "Like we said earlier… Most don't get a reset button. Think it over and be absolutely sure before she leaves by the end of the week."

She didn't say anything more. She just stared at him still looking rather angry.

"You have 3 days. That's Friday and I'll be gone," Yoruichi followed up. "I hope you make the right choice. You sound like some _ungrateful_ child who doesn't know what she being handed."

Akane half choked on her own breath at those words. So she had contact with Ichigo as well? She guessed it made sense. Was this something else of his? She lightly bit her lip and looked at the floor. Should she say yes or not? Saying good bye to her current life wasn't something she was ready for even it was a pile of crap right now. She worried about her father given how he took the trauma of losing her mother and little brother. Was it worth it? Could she actually do it?

"I'll… I'll think on it…" she mumbled, keeping her eye fixed on the floor.

"Make sure you do. This is your only chance," Yoruichi warned, walking towards the door. "It will not be offered again."

Yoruichi vanished into the hallway and the others quickly did the same. Akane stepped back and sat on the bed. This was her only chance and she 3 days to make up her mind. This was a very hard choice. She could change her life and start new or she could remain how she is now and pray for a good outcome with this life. She looked at her shoulder and gently rubbed it.

She didn't know if she had the strength to do something like that. Ichigo did. She cast her eyes back up at the door. Ichigo faked his death so he could return home and hopefully live in peace. The only difference was, was that he got to return to his family but she could not. She couldn't return to her father without causing him more pain. She clinched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She had three days, just days to make her choice.

She suddenly found herself moving towards the door and out into the hall. If this Shihoin was right and this wasn't the end of everything she might a well bite the bullet. She got to her feet and hurried the door. She raced down the stairs and opened the door leading into the café. She swung open the door almost hitting Touka with it as she mopped up the floor. She spotted Yoruichi and Ishida about leave. She just did catch them.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Touka asked a little flabbergasted. "Go back upstairs!"

Akane barely even looked at her and stepped out onto the café floor.

"Ishida, Shihoin, I'll do it! If I wait I'll never agree to it! I'll do whatever I have to get out of shithole!"

"You have to be absolutely sure, Hayashi. You only get one chance," Yoruichi affirmed, facing her.

"I'm sure. I'm very sure."

"All right, by this time next week you'll be a whole new person."

(A/N Okay, I think I'm done with chapter. I'm just going to leave it here for now. It felt a little chapter was a little awkward. Maybe that's just me. I don't know. Please leave a review about what you think. Thank you for reading.)

Millie M. Banshee


	26. On Hard Times

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 24

On Hard Times

(A/N What another chapter so soon? Yes, while I'm in the mood for it I'll just drop another chapter on all of you. Please enjoy. I hope this one turns about better.)

 **SOUNDS/sound**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

She suddenly found herself moving towards the door and out into the hall. If this Shihoin was right and this wasn't the end of everything she might a well bite the bullet. She got to her feet and hurried the door. She raced down the stairs and opened the door leading into the café. She swung open the door almost hitting Touka with it as she mopped up the floor. She spotted Yoruichi and Ishida about leave. She just did catch them.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Touka asked a little flabbergasted. "Go back upstairs!"

Akane barely even looked at her and stepped out onto the café floor.

"Ishida, Shihoin, I'll do it! If I wait I'll never agree to it! I'll do whatever I have to get out of shithole!"

"You have to be absolutely sure, Hayashi. You only get one chance," Yoruichi affirmed, facing her.

"I'm sure. I'm very sure."

"All right, by this time next week you'll be a whole new person."

* * *

(Present)

Amon sat on a park bench as he took in the fairly warm afternoon air. It was his day off thank goodness. He needed it. He and Mado were pulled off Hayashi's case almost two weeks ago. He was kind of glad he wasn't on a man hunt for anymore. They were put back on Binge Eater case and a couple other miner cases. It was nice in way as it made things feel normal again.

He looked up at blue sky scattered with thick clouds. He wondered where Ichigo and his family were. They had literally vanished leaving a totally empty building. The cryptic message of "you're chasing ghosts" no one could really figure out. It had to be a metaphor for something most concluded. Well, they certainly vanished like ghosts. That was for sure.

He slumped a little in his seat thinking back about the encounters he had with Ichigo. As Incognito he couldn't figure why he would have helped the Rabbit and Daughter Ghoul escape but at the same time he probably did it to also protect his partner. When Ichigo confronted Mado the night before he had asked for him to leave the girl alone. When Mado refused and attacked, Ichigo with only a bokken, managed to take Mado down with minor injuries. Ichigo also pleaded with him to stop down in that tunnel because he was injured from fighting Eyepatch. He thought it was strange then but looking back at it now it made more than enough sense.

He also helped to save Shinohara from that encroaching quinque suit that could have seriously hurt him. When he encountered Akane at the raid Ichigo tried his hardest to deter her from the fight. It might also explain why he suddenly blanked out holding her up in the air on his legs. Also that little kiss on her forehead too. Finally there was the last encounter he had with Ichigo. Where he said nothing and just grabbed Inoue and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Everything made a lot of sense now that everything had come to surface. Yet, still more questions were generated. Ichigo had been very careful but whoever turned in that report found one little crack and blew it wide open.

He often thought about those encounters. He never even had an inkling that Ichigo was Incognito or the Horned Phoenix. No, that wasn't entirely true. He had this sense of familiarity with Ichigo's other personas but he just didn't know why.

There was the very last encounter with Arima and Shinohara. Ichigo really had every intention to hurt the special investigator. Given that his father was just shot and his former partner threatened Arima had it coming. The only thing he didn't like was that the video was edited. He had tried to get permission to view the full the video but was denied. Mado even said he tried but was greeted with the rejection as well. That's what really got to him. He didn't get the full dialog of that argument and he knew there was a lot more to it.

The soldiers that were there pretty much had a gag order put on them. They weren't to discuss anything to anyone without explicit orders from the higher ups. There was a lot of shit going on that he didn't like. There were a lot of cover ups going on but as usual no one questioned them out loud. He even kept his mouth shut on things. It wasn't his place even though it was eating at him.

A small cloud slid over the sun, bringing a little shade to the area and a brief breeze. He rolled up his coat sleeve and looked at his watch. It was close to one in the afternoon. He left his apartment just to get out. He thought about getting lunch. It wouldn't hurt and he could use something else to occupy his mind.

He stood and started thinking about where he should go to get something to eat. He wasn't that far from the noddle shop Kusaba and Nakajima use to eat at all the time. He hadn't been there in a good long while. He turned and started towards the small noodle shop.

When he arrived it was quite full. Everyone clearly had the same idea as him. He walked in and tried to find a seat. He luckily found the last seat in the shop at the end of the counter. He really did count his blessings. The man behind the counter soon greeted Amon with a smile.

"I haven't see you in a while. How have you been?" he asked, pulling out his pen and paper.

"I've been all right," Amon answered.

"Do you want your usual? Shrimp tempura and chicken onigiri?" the cook asked with a rather sly look.

"Uh… Well, uh… Yeah, sure," Amon said as the cook chuckled and walked off.

His assistant came back by and set down the two bowls to the other patrons beside him. Directly beside him a young woman with mocha skin, deep purple hair pulled into a ponytail, and she most beguiling amber eyes. To her right sat a man around his age with rectangular glasses framing his blue eyes, his hair blueish black had one of his bangs tucked behind his left ear.

He looked down at the woman's bowl. He could smell the spice coming off of it. He just couldn't understand how people could eat something so spicy. To each their own he shrugged. The two started to dig in and quietly talk amongst themselves. A couple minutes later his own food was set out in front of him. He divided his chopsticks and started to dig into his bowl.

It was boring here for some reason. He kind of missed having Nakajima and Kusaba there with him. The Rabbit's trail had gone completely cold now along with Daughter Ghoul. They were really keeping their heads. He took a bite of his tempura and looked around the shop a little more. He really did feel odd being there after so long. He had come back a few more times after Kusaba was killed but eventually stopped after a while. The food was still good.

He ate in relative silence as he listened to everyone else chatter around him. Every now and then he listened in on the pair beside him; they talked about the food, about the man just moving to Tokyo from a smaller town, some old childhood stories, and other assorted conversations. It wasn't long before he was looking at the bottom of his bowl. The two beside him also seemed to have finished their bowls roughly around the time as him. Well, there was no point hanging around here anymore.

He paid for his meal and walked back outside onto the sidewalk. It was just a little after 1:30 and there was nothing to do. He let out small yawn as he started back towards his apartment. Maybe he should catch a nap when he got back. He felt so drained for some reason today. His day off hadn't been so great. He wanted to enjoy it but there was nothing joyful about it.

He turned and started back to his apartment. Since there was nothing to do it might be best to just sleep part of it away. He rounded a couple of blocks when came upon Shinohara and Juuzo. It would be lunch hour for them since they were taking a day shift. He gave a smile and waved at them. Shinohara did the same as Juuzo ran up towards him.

"Hey, hey!" Juuzo exclaimed, slide to stop a little bit.

"Hey, Juuzo," Amon gave him a weak grin. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon to you, too. I wasn't expecting to see you today, Amon," Shinohara said, coming to stop in front of Amon.

"I'm just out to be out. I just didn't feel like sitting in my apartment all day," Amon answered.

"Restless for some reason?" Shinohara asked, looking a little puzzled.

"I guess," Amon lightly rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't know."

"Huh? You don't know?" Juuzo said, looking up at Amon. "When I'm restless I would love to just wonder around but someone doesn't like me doing it."

Juuzo gave Shinohara sly look but his partner didn't respond. Juuzo face fell in annoyance and he crossed his arms. He adjusted he jaw and looked back up Amon. A thought then struck him.

"I know! Let's have lunch together!" Juuzo almost shouted. "C'mon, c'com! Have lunch with us!"

"Uh, well," Amon said, looking down at him a little surprised.

"Why not? It will occupy some time for you," Shinohara shrugged.

"I thank you for the offer, sir, but I've just finished lunch," Amon answered a little sheepishly.

"Well, that stinks! You're no fun at all," Juuzo snorted and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," Amon answered him.

"Well, you can at least accompany us if you'd like?" Shinohara offered. "Since you have nothing to do it will kill some time for you."

"Well, I…" Amon thought it over for a second. He was only going to back to apartment for a nap. Of course he had nothing else to do except maybe some dishes. "I suppose I can."

"Greeeaaat!" Juuzo said, roughly grabbing Amon coat sleeve and yanked him down the sidewalk for a moment. "C'mon, slowpoke! I'm suuuuper hungry today!"

"I can walk on my own, thanks," Amon jerked his arm free.

"Juuzo, you promised to behave if I took you out for lunch today," Shinohara stated and Juuzo made a sour face.

"Right, right! Okay, Mr. Amon, I'm soooo sorry for pulling on you," Juuzo bowed overly deep to Amon. "There, I apologized like you always tell me to do. Don't take away my parfait! "

"It's not too late to run," Shinohara whispered into Amon's ear.

Amon was tempted to do just that but if he suddenly declined there was no telling what Juuzo would do. He might as well just go with them for the company. It would save some fuss.

"No, I'll still join you," Amon sighed.

"Then let's go already," Juuzo exclaimed, hurrying down the sidewalk. "Hurry it up slowpokes!"

"Juuzo, slow down! Don't run down the street," Shinohara snapped, racing after him with Amon right behind him. "Juuzo!"

* * *

Amon sighed as he looked at his glass of soda and nonchalantly ran a finger down the smooth side. The condensation rolled down the side of the glass and a bit of moisture came off on his finger once he swiped it away. Shinohara insisted on at least buying him something to drink. He had finished about half of it by now. It was just a lemon lime soda.

Juuzo was digging into a rare steak like there was no tomorrow. The young investigator insisted on getting one. Shinohara really didn't want to pay for it but did so reluctantly. Shinohara ended up getting himself a bowl of noodles after Amon mentioned that's what he had for lunch. It was one of the cheaper items considering Juuzo's lunch was a little more on the pricier side.

Amon and Shinohara talked about different things with Juuzo cutting in every now and then through bites. Amon wanted to ask so badly about what fully happened with Ichigo and the others when they were in Karakura Town but knew it wasn't his place. So he kept that question to himself; he didn't wish to get into trouble.

He ran his finger down the glass again making another long streak. The waiter came by and gathered the plates. Juuzo quickly ordered two parfaits but Shinohara was putting an end to that..

"Only one today," Shinohara broke in. "You ordered steak and that was expensive enough."

"Please," Juuzo begged, putting his hands together.

Shinohara just stared at his young partner and then turned towards the waiter.

" _One_ strawberry parfait," Shinohara ordered as the waiter turned and left.

Juuzo fell back in his chair with a pout and crossed his arm angrily.

"Keep that up and I'll take it from you and keep it for myself," Shinohara said, picking his own cup of cola.

"Aww, you wouldn't," Juuzo whined.

"I most certainly would and I've done it before. If you'd stop acting like a child and I'll stop treat you as one," Shinohara stated, taking a sip of his drink and it set back down. "You're too old to be acting like this."

Juuzo slumped down deeper in his seat with his bottom lip pouting more than before. He got a small backhand to his right shoulder by his superior. Juuzo wiggled this way to sit up straight in his chair. Amon pitied Shinohara having been tasked to watch after the young loon. Juuzo, however, highly respect the man even though he gave Shinohara a hard time. It was a very odd partnership but it was working for them.

"Amon, are you sure you don't want anything else?" Shinohara asked and Amon shook his head.

"No, sir, like I said I'm still full from earlier," Amon answered, picking his glass and took a sip, before setting it back on the table.

"Suit yourself," Shinohara shrugged.

"I really do appreciate it but I just can't eat anything else," Amon said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He still felt like crap. He put his hand back down and noticed Shinohara had a concerned look on his face.

"Still feeling drained?" Shinohara asked and Amon gave a small nod.

"When I get back home I'm going to lie down most likely," Amon replied.

"You've been like this for a while now," Shinohara said as Amon looked at him oddly. "You're not overworked, are you?"

"No, sir. I'm fine. It's just been a lazy day for me," Amon fought a sigh.

Shinohara turned to look at Juuzo who still had a pout on his face and looked away opposite of them. The well-seasoned investigator sighed and turned his attention back to Amon. Shinohara wasn't sure about the overworked part but he knew what was troubling Amon. The man was highly depressed. With the truth about Ichigo being brought to light it hit him like a freight train. Then there was the imprisonment of Akane and her highly bizarre rescue.

Shinohara knew it was Mado that submitted the report and the odd man asked that he remained anonymous. He knew why. If Amon ever discovered who actually submitted that evidence, things would not end well for either of them. Amon trusted Mado with his life and if the truth was ever revealed it would devastate Amon to no end. What's worst, Shinohara knew Akane was very much innocent. Ichigo would never involve her in what had happened to him. It wasn't within Ichigo's nature to endanger people or involve them in his problems.

Akane forced Ichigo into that fight even though he tried to talk her out of it. It came to the point where he didn't have a choice but to engage her; especially after she drugged him. He then recalled when Ichigo swooped in clear out of nowhere while he fought the Owl. Ichigo sliced open a quinque suit of all things and even had the raw strength to rip the back off. He remembered Ichigo stating that he was still him regardless of what he looked like. That had been proven true by his actions. If Ichigo had changed with his appearance he highly doubt that Ichigo would have helped him.

Shinohara was still puzzled about that bright light that Ichigo tossed into the air. Right after all power was cut. Everything electronic stopped working. Even the data on the cameras had been destroyed. Whatever that object was, it was meant to keep things hidden. There had to be more than one of those devices. There were a least four of them but the strange object disintegrated, leaving nothing for them to investigate.

There were still so many questions that needed answers. Like how Ichigo ended up the way he did, how he could produce those energy blasts, and that strange cold sand he produced with that phantom sword of his. There were a lot more question than could remember. A second later the waiter returned with a parfait in hand. Juuzo eyes widened as the dessert was set down in front of him with a clean spoon and extra napkins.

"I had extra whipped cream put on top and even an extra cherry," the waiter said as Juuzo's eyes widened more and a large grin cut his face.

He felt a kick to his ankle. He gave Shinohara a tiny glare before turning back to the waiter.

"Thank you very, very much," Juuzo said happily.

"You're welcome," he said, leaving to check on another table.

Juuzo wasted no time digging in into his parfait. He quickly took the cherries off first and ate both of them at once. Amon gave the young investigator a weak grin as Shinohara shook his head. Honestly, how did Shinohara put with Juuzo?

Shinohara tuned back to Amon. He didn't know how to help Amon as he was ordered not say anything about what happened back in Karakura Town. He knew Amon saw a highly edited video to make Ichigo look like a villain. It didn't help that Ichigo slammed Arima to the pavement. He had every right to be angry at Arima. If Urahara hadn't used that strange yellow rope there was no telling was Ichigo would have actually done. He had never see Ichigo that angry before. Ichigo had his moments of anger but that night he was border lining on rage. He even tried a second attempt but Urahara kept him restrained.

"I… I wish I could help you," Shinohara mumbled, casting his eyes down to the table.

"Sir?" Amon turned his attention to the special investigator.

"I wish I can help you with what's happened," Shinohara whispered, drawing in a deep breath and slowly let it back out. "My hands are tied and they must remain that way."

Amon looked at him a little surprised. Shinohara knew what was going on with him? Was it that obvious? Maybe it was. Mado even voiced his concerns. These last few weeks had been absolute misery for him. He was just tired of it all and wished that everything would just hurry and find a resolution. He wished quite often that Akane was with Ichigo and his family. She hadn't been seen in so long that it was a large possibility.

"I know, sir," Amon gave a very subtle nod.

"Perhaps you should take some time off," Shinohara suggested. "You do have some vacation time, don't you?"

"I do but I'm okay," Amon replied.

"I think you should take it. Staying in this environment isn't doing you any good," Shinohara stated, folding his hands on the table. "I can't make you of course but I think you need to walk away for a few days."

"Really, sir, I'm fine. It would only eat at me more if I was away," Amon said, reaching out and ran his finger down the side of the glass again.

"If that's what you really want. I think you're just torturing yourself," Shinohara turned back to Juuzo as he put the last bite in his mouth. "Huh? You inhaled that whole thing already?"

"Hehehe! It was just too good and I didn't want it to melt," Juuzo said, licking little whipped cream from the corners of his mouth. "But I really could use another one."

"No. That's enough. We need to head back anyway before we're late," Urahara said, waving down the waiter for the ticket.

The waiter retrieved their ticket and the trio got up from the table. Shinohara paid for the food and they walked out the door into busy Tokyo streets. It was here they would split up. Amon said his good byes to his fellow investigators before they tuned back toward HQ.

Amon turned to look at them once more before he headed on back toward his apartment. It did kill a little time for him but his bed was still calling his name. He tried to stifle a yawn as he walked down the sidewalk. He couldn't shake the dread pushing down on him. Working seemed to help drive that darkness away. Down times like this gave his mind had a chance to wonder. It usually wondered towards what he wanted to avoid.

It wasn't long before he arrived home. He opened the door and walked in to the quiet apartment. He locked the door back, kicked off his shoes, and placed his coat on a hook. He was glad to finally be home. He picked up his feet and headed for the bedroom. He briefly looked at the few dishes in the sink. He just clicked his tongue at them and continued to his room.

He walked through the door and sat on the soft mattress. It squeaked a little under his weight as he took off his socks and shirt, setting them in a pile of clothes on the floor. The cool sheet felt good as he slid under the covers and pulled them up. He rested on his back and stared up at the ceiling, blankly, waiting for sleep to take him. He wished Shinohara could talk to him and drop a hint or two. It might put some things at easy but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his doorway and looked up at the night sky. He often wondered how the Spirit World had a night and day. The stars of course were vastly different than the ones found in the Living World. The area was quiet save for the insects and frogs. He let out a long sigh.

He overheard something about Uryu finding Akane but that was pretty much it. Ichigo didn't learn where or how Uryu managed to do it. Somehow Toshiro was involved with everything as well. He asked Toshiro about was going on and was told to not stick his nose in it. Yoruichi retuned earlier that evening and he attempted to get some information out of her. She just avoided the topic all together much like Toshiro had done.

He didn't like this. Not all. What were they doing with Akane behind his back? He couldn't get anything out anybody. It was so frustrating! What was this big secret that he wasn't allowed to be a part of? If it really has something to do with his old partner he wanted to know what it was. Why wouldn't they say anything to him? Were they trying to make sure he wasn't involved for his sake? If that was the case why don't they just come out and say it? It wouldn't hurt so much.

He stood up and slid the door closed. The room was dark with the exception of one small oil lamp in the corner of the room. It was around 2 in the morning he guessed. He just wasn't tired. He had gotten into the habit of not sleeping very much. His dad was driving him crazy about it. It wasn't like he was forcing himself to stay awake until nearly sunrise, when he finally got tired enough to sleep.

He put a hand on his leather mask and traced it up to his sheathed horn. He hated the mask but it was his idea and it did allow some freedoms. It was a necessary evil and after the adjustments he could tolerate it. The sores were completely gone at long last. He stood in his room and just stared at his disheveled futon on the floor. He would love to just curl up and fall asleep. It would make the night go by faster. He walked over to the lamp and blew it out. He walked over to his bed and slowly crawled in.

He could try again he guessed. He didn't know how well it would work but his dad kept insisting to force himself to lie down. He pulled up the covers and just stared into the black void of his ceiling. He was still super awake and he didn't see how this was going to help.

He's mind was on everything but sleep. This honestly was doing him no good. He sat up and looked around his dark room again. This just wasn't working. He got to his feet again and found himself in the doorway again looking up at the waxing moon. Seriously, how does this world have its own night and day cycle? Why was Hueco Mundo stuck with internal night, completely starless, and only lit by a crescent moon. Where did light come from to hit the moon? Why was he even caring? Was he _that_ damn bored? This was getting to be ridiculous.

He couldn't leave his room at night without permission or emergency reasons. As he didn't have permission and there was nothing warranting an emergency . This was just driving him insane. Having his own room was proving to be more of a nightmare rather than a blessing. Everyone else shared a room with someone. He would like to have someone to talk to when he was like this. All these rules were driving him insane. Don't do this and don't do that.

He missed being able to do what he wanted. He missed going out at night and having some sort of excitement. This place was ridiculous. C46 was ridiculous. Government as a whole was ridiculous. He rested his head on the doorframe and lightly beat his head into it a couple of times. This was just another long night. There was nothing to do to pass the time either. He turned his eyes back up to the sky. This really was the pits.

He often weighed his options about going back down to the Living World. It would give him freedom but at the same time he would be banished and he could never see his family or the others again. He didn't want that. He was staying solely because of that. He rubbed his only bare eye and looked down at the two wooden stairs under his feet. This really was just eating him from the inside out. He ran his hand through his orange/white hair. He was long overdue for another trim but Unohana had to be present while Ururu cut his hair. Only she and Kurotsuchi were allowed to take off his mask, no one else. Not even Toshiro.

He fell over backward into his room and looked up at the ceiling again. Criminy this was boring as hell. He covered his face with both hands and ran them down, pausing briefly at his jawbone. He then threw them the side and sat up again. He paused at the person standing in front of him. Yellow/ black eyes blinked at the redhead standing front of him.

"Jinta? What are doing up?" Ichigo asked, looking at the young man in his PJs.

"I just woke up for no good reason," he answered, dully and crossed his arms. "Had to use the bathroom. I heard you moaning and groaning and came to check to see if weren't dying or something."

"Haha… Funny," Ichigo snorted. "And I wasn't moaning or groaning."

"Well, you were doing a lot of sighing like some lovesick schoolgirl," he answered just dully as before and Ichigo eye twitch in annoyance. "You still can't sleep?"

Ichigo shook his head and scooted over in the doorway to make room. Jinta walked up the steps and sat down with a flop beside Ichigo. There was a small bit of silence for a couple of moments.

"Are you really that miserable?" Jinta asked.

"Well, I'm not happy," Ichigo responded and stared up at the dark sky again.

"I suppose that was a bit stupid to ask," Jinta snorted. "Have you talked to anyone about it? Like the midget for example?"

"You better make sure he doesn't hear you call him that. He just does tolerate me calling by his first name," Ichigo said, looking back at Jinta. "I have some but it's Central 46 that makes the larger choices. I was happy enough that Oshima came down to approve that my mask could be adjusted. I don't think I can ask for too many favors. Not even small ones."

"Well that sucks," Jinta grumbled.

"Yes, it does…" Ichigo gave a small nod.

"Why don't you just go old school and do your own thing?" Jinta suggested, taking a couple quick jabs at the empty air in front of him. "You know! Screw the authority and have some damn fun! Totally cut loose!"

"I would love to do that but… I have so many restrictions on me that if I do I could lose my freedom or worse," Ichigo hung his head down and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ichigo really was not fun to be around. Ginta narrowed his eyes and pouted a bit.

"You're no fun anymore. You're so lame."

"Maybe I am."

"Hey, you shouldn't be agreeing with that!" Jinta snapped, slapping Ichigo on the back of his shoulder. "Level with me, muttonhead. You're not just putting up with this crap for us, are you?"

Ichigo snapped his head up to look at Jinta. An annoyed expression was planted firmly on his face.

"Of course not! I made the choice to come here so I wouldn't be hunted down and I didn't want any of you hurt either. Being what I am I really didn't belong in the Living World to start with," Ichigo replied, turning his eyes to his hands clawed hands. "It's for the best that I stay here. People know me here and I'm happy with that."

"Geeeezzz, you are such a bad liar," Jinta groaned out loud and Ichigo glared harder at him with a touch of anger. "You just said you weren't happy and then you say you are. So which is it, carrot top?"

Ichigo's eye twitched a little more vigorously at that question. He could be both! He might not like it here but he did have his family and friends so that made things tolerable.

"I can be both," Ichigo retorted.

"Yeah, sure…" Jinta drawled, sticking his pink in his ear to scratch it. "For a happy guy you sure do mope at lot."

"I don't _mope_!"

"Please, you are all kinds of moody."

"I'm not _moody_ either!"

"Then what were you doing when I walked up? You sure didn't look joyful."

"I was bored. Most people aren't 'joyful' when they are bored."

Jinta just gave a really sly look and Ichigo responded with a deeper scowl. The redhead just grinned and waved Ichigo's expression off like it didn't matter.

"You sure do have a lot of excuses," Jinta pointed out. "Why don't you talk to your dad about how you feel instead of just letting it eat at you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Jinta. I just need time to adjust to things. This is a big change for me and the rest of you," Ichigo countered. "You can't deny that this hasn't bothered you either."

"Please, I'm perfectly adjusted. It didn't take me anytime," Jinta boasted quite proudly.

"Bollocks," Ichigo growled as Jinta deflated at little. "I know you're still having issues along with Ururu, Orihime, and my sisters. My dad and the others are well adjusted to being here for obvious reasons."

Jinta clicked his tongue and crossed his arms tightly over his chest again.

"Okay… So maybe there are a _couple_ of things that have gotten to me," Jinta grumbled. "But I know you have a lot more issues than I do."

That was the last straw for his patience. Ichigo clinched his teeth and gave Jinta a very nasty glare.

"For the last damn time! I just need to get use to this fucking place and then I'll be fine," Ichigo bit out rather harshly.

Jinta leaned away from him quite taken aback by Ichigo's venomous response. So the hollow _really_ wasn't in the greatest of moods after all. He looked Ichigo up and down briefly, beginning to feel uncomfortable. It was clear that Ichigo was actually angry with him. He accidently hit a nerve that he didn't mean to strike. He quickly looked away from Ichigo before getting to his feet. He knew when to cut and run.

"Okay, well… I'm going to head on back to my room now," Jinta said, playing it all off like nothing was wrong. "I'll see you later… I guess…"

He stepped off the small stairs and started his way back to his room. Jinta honestly didn't mean to piss Ichigo off. Maybe it was best that Ichigo worked out his own issues. Pointing them out seemed to be the last thing the hollow wanted or needed.

"Jinta, I'm… I didn't mean to snap like that," Ichigo called out.

"Tch, whatever… I really do need to head on back to bed," Jinta looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, trying to hide a sympathetic look. "You should try to do the same, crabby pants."

Jinta continued on back to his room, which wasn't that far from Ichigo's. He slid open the door and ducked inside. Ichigo watched as Jinta vanished behind the wall. He slapped a hand over his face and shook his head. Maybe it was time he had an actual talk with old goat face. He had had emotional issues in the past but for some reason this was one of the worst. For crying out loud he practically bit off Jinta's head. He was pretty sure the redhead didn't mean anything but it just hit him wrong. Once again he felt like a fool.

"This place is making me crazy," Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

He got up and slowly closed the door. He had enough stargazing for tonight and ruining good things. He stood by the door for a quiet moment just staring at the floor. What had he done? He hastily shook his head to get rid of some negative thoughts. He picked up his feet and walked over to his bed. If he hadn't lashed out, Jinta would most likely still be hanging around. He screwed that up big time. He nestled down in his covers and stared back up at the dark, shadowy ceiling. He shouldn't be acting like this. This wasn't him. Come sunrise he was really going to sit his old man down and have a nice long talk.

Something had to be done and soon. There was something wrong and Ichigo could feel it.

* * *

Toshiro looked through the papers laid out in front of him. It had been a couple of days since Yoruichi returned from Anteiku to give her opinion on the situation. Akane agreed for the most part but once she actually learned how they were going about things, chances were she might just back out permanently. It really would be wise to ease her into this.

Urahara and Tessai sat in front of his desk waiting to see what the young captain thought of their plan. Toshiro made it quite clear to everyone that Ichigo was to be kept out of this. He didn't need to be mixed up in something involving his past. Ichigo might be told about it later; much later when it wasn't so relevant. The hollow was rather high strung lately and this was the last thing he needed to be involved in.

Ichigo finally did break down last night. He closed himself and his father off in his room. They remained in there for close to two hours. There were several screaming matches between father and son. No one spoke of the arguments and they tried not to pry. In the end Isshin stormed out in a rather foul mood. He slammed the door shut to Ichigo's room as he left. Something clearly snapped as Isshin or Ichigo were currently not on talking terms. It was mostly likely a family matter and Toshiro's nose did not belong in it.

He studied everything carefully to make sure he understood what was to happen. He also wanted to make sure Urahara didn't slip something under the radar. Urahara was a master of such trickery. More than likely he had something else planned but didn't have it presented in the notes. The icy captain might want to bring that up while they were sitting in front of him.

"Well, this is very unorthodox and I'm pretty sure it's illegal," Toshiro said, looking up at the paring and folded his hands on his desk. "Very illegal. You want to switch out her current body for a gigai?"

"By doing that she will be assigned a new life. We'll use her original body as a way to get the CCG off her back," Urahara explained. "With an actual body in custody they will most likely close the case on her."

"I read that but you were vague on how this is to work in her favor. They have to be made to fit the soul correctly as that's how they properly function," Toshiro pointed out.

"I am more than aware. Fundamentally her major body features like height, weight, bone structure, facial features, and so on will remain the same. However, we can do some cosmetic work. Change eye color, hair color, and skin tone. Considering she's missing an eye no one will think twice about her should she and an investigator pass. The gigai will have the left eye perfectly restored."

"You plan to take Orihime with you so that when you remove her from her body Orihime can heal her wounds. It will leave her original body with the scars and give Hayashi back her full sight when she enters her new gigai."

"Wounds can transfer between souls and physical bodies. I want to make sure everything is covered. She'll have her eye back and her shoulder fixed."

Toshiro sifted through the papers a little more. This was a little too simple of Urahara. Way too clean. Both Tessai and Urahara had a couple of odd grins. Toshiro wasn't fond of those smiles.

"What else do you have planned that isn't listed on these?" Toshiro held out one of the papers and lightly waved it at them. "I don't want you sneaking something _extra_ in behind my back."

"Do you honestly think we would do such a—" Urahara grew quiet as the office took a sudden dive in temperature. "There might be a _little_ something extra…"

"How _little?_ " Toshiro stressed through his clinched teeth.

"Uh, well…" Urahara scratched the back of his head as the office grew colder still.

"You see, considering her past with ghouls and if there is that strange off chance that something happens… We want to make sure she can fend for herself a little better than before," Tessai spoke up in Urahara's place.

Toshiro just stared at them with a blank face before giving a slow blink. He slowly leaned in a little more on his desk, his lips curling in to form a thin line.

"Yes or no. You plan to modify the gigai in such a way that she will be slightly above human capabilities?" Toshiro asked, looking between both men, his face growing slightly red.

"Maybe…?" Urahara shrugged and Toshiro's glare deepened along with the color of his face. Urahara sighed. He might a well explain. "Look, it's more of an insurance thing. If we know she can actually take care of herself we will be able to cut ties with her completely. She can go and do her own thing and we won't have to worry about her. Hopefully she won't be put into such situations."

"I would hope not and I would prefer that you don't add on this ' _insurance._ ' She might be more inclined to do stupid things knowing that she has an enhanced body," Toshiro countered. "If she's anything like Ichigo I worry. I understand your reasoning but I would prefer that she just has a completely normal life from here on out. That to me is safer than anything else."

"Will you at least consider it?" Tessai asked as Toshiro shook his head.

"I will not! My problem is that I don't trust either of you not to slide it in regardless of my instructions. I know very little of gigai manufacturing and that's what has me worried," Toshiro bit out. "For crying out loud, you created an inflatable version… Which is wrong on several levels."

Urahara and Tessai tried not to chuckle. Toshiro let out a low groaning growl. These two were supposed to be adults?

"Yes, funny… Very funny. I know what I said so knock it off! You're supposed to be the adults," Toshiro snapped, leaning back in his seat, his arms folded. "I know you want her to be able to protect herself and to shake off Ichigo's fears. It's just that I see the modification as being more harmful than helpful. I'm asking you to not add it in. She doesn't need to be taking on any unnecessary risks."

Urahara and Tessai let out a couple long sighs. Toshiro was absolutely adamant about not letting them tinker a little more with the gigai.

"Just to make sure you don't try something funny I want to be there for her final fitting," Toshiro stated with the deepest voice his prepubescent throat could muster.

Well, crap… Urahara and Tessai looked at each other and then back Toshiro. Toshiro meant every bit of it. The mini captain really didn't want anything extra added to the gigai except the cosmetic modifications. Perhaps, Toshiro was right. A simple life would be easier to control and safer. It was true that she wouldn't make any unnecessary risks if she just remained a normal human being.

"Here's another question… Ghouls, as we know, have a heightened sense of smell. Will the gigai retain her smell?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't believe so. As they are all made out the same materials I don't see smell being an issue," Urahara answered quickly.

"Okay, second question. In order for her to enter the gigai her Chain will have to be severed from her original body. Basically we're killer her," Toshiro said and then cringed. "That came out wrong. I didn't… Not in that way… Okay, how will that work? She's not a shinigami and her Chain will still run out with time even being in that gigai. We're not going to have to do a Konso on her, are we?"

"Goodness, no. You have nothing to fear about that. We will spare her that fate. I actually have a solution for that very thing. It will be something similar to what I had to do with Isshin. There will be a couple _major_ differences in the process of course, but the final result will be the same," Urahara explained. "The final gigai will act like a normal human body. It will age, get sick, and even reproduce. She will basically be alive by the time everything is said and done."

"Can you guarantee that? I will not permit this if you can't actually follow through," Toshiro warned.

"You have my word, Captain. Everything will go according to plan."

"Uncross your fingers from behind your back, Urahara… Tsukabishi, you too."

Both men sighed and uncrossed their twisted fingers. Toshiro was going to make sure everything went according to _his_ plan and _not_ theirs. Just to be sure he was going to watch them like a hawk.

* * *

Between working at the shop and craft lessons after hours Uryu's battle suit project took a little longer than expected. It didn't help that he assisted in helping Hayashi with her issues. Uryu ended up taking the outfit and using his own machine to finish it up at home.

Schooling would start soon and he wanted to make this was out of the way before he was bogged down with his studies and homework. He walked into the shop early morning with the suit folded nearly in a white box. He spotted Uta behind the counter getting the register ready and counting out the money.

A couple large binders sat on the counter with their plastic sheathed pages littered about the floor. This disaster was a costumer's doing right before closing the night before. The ghoul got angry that Uryu was working in the mask shop and wanted Uryu removed from the store. He didn't want a human involved with any of his dealings and in retaliation opened the catalog binders and threw everything out of them. Uta threw the man out rather unceremoniously.

They looked at the mess and just decided to fix the issue come morning. Uta was in sour mood having his property damaged and someone threaten him and his new employee. The rule was that Uryu fixed one binder and Uta fix the other. It looked like Uta was still working on his.

"You're here early," Uta said, looking up at Uryu. "Oh? What's in the box?"

"I finally finished it late last night," Uryu walked over to the counter and opened box. "Take a look."

Uta looked at it already a touch impressed from he could see. He reached in and pulled it out to study the final product. He unfolded it and looked at as a whole. It was exactly as he had requested. The stitching looked good with the seams put together well. He noticed a little extra fabric in the seams.

"I see you left some extra fabric," he showed Uryu a seam. "Is so it can be taken out?"

"Yes, considering it's so formfitting I wanted to make sure it could be adjusted should it not fit right. I want to do a proper fitting before I reinforce the seams," Uryu answered and Uta grinned.

"You really know your stuff," Uta said, continue to study it from the neckline to the bottom of each pant leg. "Everything is in good order. I am very impressed, Ishida. You will do well here after all."

"Thank you," Uryu gave a small head nod.

Uta folded the suit back up and placed it nearly back in the box. He closed the lid and brought it into the back room. Uryu followed to take off his coat and get his station ready for the day. He grabbed the items and materials he was working with yesterday before pulling his project out of a plastic case. Uta was meticulous about things and Uryu needed to keep in the habit.

"I will go on ahead and call him. I know it's rather early but I want him here before we start getting get in our usual flow," Uta said, scrolling through his phone for the number. "Ah, here it is."

He clicked the dial button and put it to his ear. Uryu quickly got to work cutting out a pattern. He was nearly done with that and once everything was cut he'd start to piece the remaining catalog back together. Uryu was given the simpler projects to get a good grasp of basic techniques before he advanced. He had studied Uta as he worked on more complicated masks. Uta was rather fast from years of practice. Uryu was like that with clothes when he wasn't flooded with other things.

Uryu wasn't told who the suit belonged to and Uta was keeping it a secret for some reason. It annoyed him. Why was Uta doing that? Was it meant to be a surprise or something?

"Sorry to wake you but I wanted to let you know that your suit is finally complete," Uta said, talking into his phone. "I want you to come early so we can do a fitting."

Uryu kept his attention half on his project and half on Uta. Maybe he could learn a name this time.

"Oh, I see. Yes, I can do the repairs for you. How did it happen?"

There was a pause as Uta walked over to a file cabinet and start the thumb through it.

"That's not good if the strap over your eye broke. It tore there too? Whatever did you do to damage it that much?"

Uta pulled out a file and looked through the papers.

"Please be more respectful of my work in the future. I make my masks sturdy but if you get careless and stress them that can rip as you learned."

Uta pulled out a sheet with a diagram of the mask on it.

"The seams aren't too complicated. I can most likely patch it up while you are fitted this morning.—Yes, the earlier the better—Very well, I'll see you shortly."

Uta hung up the phone just as Uryu made his last cut for the pattern.

"I'll handle the repairs of his mask while you do the fitting. After all, it is your creation," Uta said, setting his cell on the table by the door. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Considering the hours I put in last night I could use some," Uryu nodded, taking the pins out and putting them back the case.

"And just how much sleep did you get?" Uta asked, walking over to the pot and grabbed a clean mug from the small cabinet overhead.

"Around 3 or so," Uryu answered with a shrug.

"I've done that myself several times. More than I can count actually," Uta hummed, pouring the coffee into the mug and grabbed a few containers of cream that he bought just for Uryu. "I'm sure this is nothing new to you either."

"No, I've spent whole nights sewing and went to school or work the next morning," Uryu said, pulling the thin paper from the fabric and set it aside.

"The many sacrifices we make for our art," Uta said, setting the cup down on another table close to Uryu.

"The struggle is real."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Uryu was under the front counter fixing the catalog. He noticed a couple of pages were still missing but he didn't see on the floor. Destroying the catalogs had been done purely out of spite for Uryu working there. This wasn't the first time that day someone had an issue with him. It was just that ghoul that acted like a fool and thankful Uta handled it once things got out of hand.

Uta had gotten the first binder fixed not long after Uryu arrived. But the Quincey still didn't know where the last two pages had disappeared to. He noticed a small gape under the counter and floor. The slit was big enough to devour a couple pieces of paper. He squeezed his fingers under the counter, feeling the rough unfinished wood scrape the tops of his fingers. He blindly searched under the counter for the remaining pages.

His fingertips finally brushed the smooth plastic he was searching for. So they were under there. One by one he slowly inched each page out. He flipped them over to look at the page numbers to get them order. Finally he could get this finished and get back to work. The door rang and a couple sets of feet started towards the counter.

"Be with you in a moment," Uryu said, lining the holes up to the rings.

"Um, hi," a young man peaked over the counter. "Where's Uta?"

"In the back," Uryu answered, putting the binder back on the shelf and looked up at the ghoul with the eyepatch. "Can I help you?"

"I was told my outfit was finished," he said, brushing a bit of white hair from his face. "Who are you exactly?"

"Ishida Uryu. I'm the new assistant," Uryu answered and a second later Uta stepped out.

"You made it, good. You brought Banjo with you, I see," Uta said, quickly looking down, noticing he almost stepped on Uryu's fingers. "Tight spaces, sorry."

Uryu stood up without a word and brushed off the knees of his navy blue pants. The two ghouls behind the counter looked at the human a little surprised if not bewildered. Why was a human working for Uta? That didn't make much sense. What made things even more bizarre was that they were stark contrasts to each other. Uta had a dark alternative look while his "new assistant" was very conservative. It just didn't look right in the shop.

"Ishida, I would like you to meet Kaneki Ken and Banjo Kazuichi," Uta said, gesturing to each person.

"So, you're Kaneki, huh? I've heard about you quite a few times," Uryu taking in the young man in front of him.

"Have you? What did Uta say about me?" Kaneki asked turning to look at the shop owner.

"Actually, Uta was rather mum about you. To put in bluntly I'm a close friend of Shiro's," Uryu said without hesitation. "I was here in Tokyo while the raid was going on but I never participated."

Both Kaneki and Banjo looked at him surprised.

"So, you're friends with that Shiro guy? No way," Banjo said, walking up to the counter.

"Yes way. We've been friends since we were 15," Uryu answered, flatly.

Kaneki looked the human up and down. Ishida had an aggressive stance that said he didn't like him. He only assumed that body language when Uta addressed him.

"You don't seem to be very fond of me. I'm guessing my reputation was less than stellar with him," Kaneki asked, crossing his arms. "You've got a stance about you that says you're ready to fight."

Uryu just pushed up his glasses.

"I've had my fair share of troubles, lately. You'll forgive me if I'm tense. It's not necessary you," Uryu stated.

Kaneki gave him a small snarky grin. Working here the human most likely already pissed off a few people. So perhaps it had just become reflex. But he couldn't shake the thought of Shiro planting a nasty opinion into the man's brain. It made perfect sense that Shiro wouldn't have talk highly of him, resulting in Ishida's standoffish behavior.

"Hey, that night at the raid was a rough for us both. I know we both exchanged some bad words and made some regrettable choices. If you'd let me, I would like it if you didn't hold anything against me," Kaneki said, putting out his hand. "I would like to start off with you on better terms."

Uryu's blue eyes just looked at the offered limb. He wasn't sure about this. Ichigo told him that Kaneki seemed kind enough to those that were closest to him. However, he didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else. Maybe it was just that night talking. It had been _very_ rough on everyone involved. Ichigo had talked about how nice Kaneki had been before he was kidnapped. With some hesitation Uryu took the offered hand and gave a stiff shake.

"So, uh, what did Shiro have to say about me?" Banjo asked, pointing at himself.

"He said you were annoying," Uryu answered bluntly.

"Oh…" Banjo sighed, looking quite disappointed.

"But also added that you very kindhearted towards your comrades and had a flair for the melodramatics," Uryu finished as Banjo looked at him with a mix of happy and a bit of embarrassment.

Kaneki gave a small snort trying to stifle a chuckle.

"That's about right," Kaneki smilled as Banjo glared at him.

"Thanks a lot… So, Ishida, how did you end up here?" Banjo asked, looking around the shop. "This is the last place I'd look for person like you. No offense of course."

"Trust me, I've heard it a lot already and worse," Uryu replied. "I don't exactly go with the décor."

"That is something I've been trying to fix these last few days," Uta mumbled and got a dirty look of Uryu. "It's just that he's too stubborn for his own good."

"That still doesn't explain why he's here," Kaneki repeated the question. "This isn't a safe place to be for someone like you."

"I've been told that a lot too. I can assure you that I'm fully capable of defending myself," Uryu said giving a sly smirk. "Uta can attest to that."

Kaneki and Banjo turned to look at the shopkeeper and he sighed.

"I'd rather not bring that back up but he is correct. He can handle himself in a fight," Uta gave a small nod. "Terrifyingly, I might add."

"So does that mean you're an Esper?" Kaneki asked and Uryu gave a firm nod of the head.

"I'm a particular kind. I specialize in producing projectiles by pulling energy from the air," Uryu answered.

"He's aim is dead on too," Uta added.

"What happens if one of those projectiles hits something?" Banjo inquired.

"Ka-boom," Uryu said as Banjo took a couple terrified steps away from the counter.

"R-remind never to piss you off," Banjo said, keeping his distance.

"As for me being here… Yoruichi and I ran into Uta the morning we were headed home," Uryu started the story. "We were getting breakfast for the group and he followed us the rest of the way back. Along the way we talked about various things, which led to us talking about sewing. He was impressed with the cloak I had made for Shiro."

"Very impressed. I got a closer inspection of it when Shiro was at Anteiku. When I arrived at their little hideaway I offered him a job. He declined at first but I kept the option open. He eventually decided to take up that offer when he decided to attend Kamii University," Uta finished up, leaning forward, and resting his elbows on the counter. "He's been with me just short of two weeks. It's been… Interest I guess you could say. Adjustments have been made on both sides."

"We're still making adjustments," Uryu sighed.

"So you're attending Kamii University? I was there for literature courses," Kaneki grinned a little. "It a good school."

"Medicine is my course. I plain to become a surgeon," Uryu responded.

"His father is the proud owner of a hospital in Karakura Town," Uta added.

"Oh, that must have its benefits, right?" Banjo said and Uryu nodded.

"I get free care and a little extra attention," Uryu gave a ghost of smile.

"I say that's a win," Banjo mused. "You and you old man must be pretty close."

"Actually… Nine time out of ten we can't stand to be around each other," Uryu groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't say he was MIA when I was growing up but he wasn't involved either."

"But you still get the perks?" Banjo asked look at bit baffled.

"I _said_ 'we can't stand each other' I never said anything about _hating_ each other. Our ideologies and personality clash more than anything," Uryu dully answered.

Banjo gave a bit of a frown. That all sounded quite complicated.

"If you don't exactly admire each other why are you taking on the same profession as him?" Banjo ask another question.

"Money," Uryu huffed out. "Can you stop asking questions now?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry… I guess I was getting a little personal," Banjo awkwardly rubbed the back his head. "I don't actually talk to humans very often."

Kaneki cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Not to cut in but I'm here to get fitted for that suit," Kaneki said, looking at Uta.

"Of course. Come on around to the back," Uta pushed off the counter and motioned them follow.

Banjo and Kaneki walked around and entered the back room. Uta turned on one of the lamp for the magnifier before turning to Kaneki

"Can I have your mask?" Uta asked as Kaneki reached into a small satchel and pulled the mask out. Uta could already tell was badly damaged. "You really did do a number on it."

Uta studied the damage a little more closely under the light of the magnifier. He frowned at what he found. This was worse than he first thought.

"I thought you just popped a few seams but you actually tore some of the leather. Let me make sure I still have the material in stock," Uta set the mask down at the station and went over to his collection.

"This is yours," Uryu walked over with a white box and handed it to Kaneki.

Kaneki set the box on a table and quickly opened it. It looked like he had hoped. He pulled it out and let the outfit unfold itself as he held it up. He looked it over several times and felt the fabric. It was perfect from what he could tell.

"Oh, wow… Uta, you really did a good job," Kaneki said, unzipping the upper part of the back.

"Your gratitude needs to be redirected to Ishida. I only worked on about a quarter at most," Uta said, grabbing a bolt of leather from the shelf. "I didn't hire a novice. What were you into again before coming here?"

"Men's tailored suits and also I worked on cosplay costumes on the side," Uryu grinned as Kaneki and Banjo looked quite surprised. "The only thing I'm new to is leather working. If I wasn't mixed up in other things I would have had that done in roughly two days' time."

Kaneki looked back down at the outfit in his hands. Ishida did all this? Now he _really_ was impressed. He gave a faint smile before handing it off to Banjo. The older ghoul took the time to inspect is as well.

Kaneki quickly got undressed and put on the skintight suit. He slipped in his legs and pulled it up to is waist before putting his arms into the sleeves. Uryu zipped him up and fastened the small hooks at the top.

"I have one hook at the top and another hook right under the head zipper to hold it in place so it doesn't unzip at the worst possible times," Uryu said as Kaneki flexed his arms and walked around a little bit. "Is there anywhere that doesn't feel quite right?"

"It feels good so far," Kaneki said, reaching behind his back and felt his bare skin and the edge of the hole. "That's big enough. I don't feel anything pulling or restricting."

"That doesn't look bad at all, Ishida. How long have been sewing?" Banjo asked as Uryu turned his attention to him.

"A very long time. I started when I young but got more into it while in high school," Uryu explained. "I make all manner of things; plush toys, bags, purses, blankets, clothes, and more."

"I can't make a single stitch or even thread a needle," Banjo chuckled a little.

"You shouldn't feel bad. Not many people take the time to learn even the simplest stitch. Okay, Kaneki, I just need you to spin around a couple of times for me," Uryu ordered and Kaneki did just that. "Looks like it fits well. Wear it a little bit, _no_ fighting, and break it in so you know what needs to be fixed before I reinforce the seams."

"No fighting?" Kaneki gave Uryu a curious look.

"Shiro told me quite a bit of your plans and it's very obvious what the suit is for. I'm not going to judge you for it," Uryu answered stepping out of the way as Uta walked by with his bolt of leather. "I just don't want you to do anything rigorous until those seams are strengthened."

"That does make sense, I guess. So I can take this with me today?" Kaneki asked and Uryu nodded. "Good. I'll let you know what bothers me over the week."

"Go on and get back on your clothes," Uryu said as he unfastened the hooks and unzipped it for Kaneki.

Kaneki slipped out of his suit and Uryu folded in nearly back into the box. Uta was already working on dismantling parts of the mask to replace the torn leather.

"Is it really that bad?" Kaneki asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Damaged leather is damaged leather. If I don't do this right the seam will come loose again or the leather will tear more." Uta said, ripping out the unwanted seams. "I'll ask you again not to abuse my work. I thought I was just fixing some busted threads but that is not the case. I will need you to return tomorrow. This will take some time."

Kaneki made an apologetic face and rubbed the back of neck.

"I didn't mean to do that, really… I can come back tomorrow, that's not a problem," Kaneki said as Uta pulled off the first piece of torn leather.

"If there's nothing else you need you are free to go," Uta said, briefly looking at Kaneki before going back to work.

"Thank you again, Uta, and thank you for this, Ishida," Kaneki picked up the box and lightly bowed to both of them. "I'll keep you informed."

"Please do," Uryu said, walking to the door.

Kaneki and Banjo walked behind him and back out into the main store.

"So, Ishida, can you do basic repairs, right?" Banjo asked and Uryu looked at him.

"That's a redundant question," Uryu breathed dryly.

Banjo felt like an idiot for saying that and the look he received for Uryu said the same thing.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Look, I have a couple shirts that I'm a little attached to and they aren't looking so good anymore," Banjo said as Uryu just stared at him.

"Bring them and let me see what I can do," Uryu said and Banjo gave a please grin.

"Thanks. One is from a band I like and I'd hate to just throw it out," Banjo said. "Can I bring them over this week?"

"I don't care," Uryu shrugged.

"Great! I'll bring them by! When I find them…"

"Please, wash them when you find them."

"They're already washed. Don't worry about that!"

"Then there is no problem."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Kaneki said, giving a nonchalant wave as he started towards the door. "I'll be careful with the suit until I can get it back to you."

"Thank you. Take care," Uryu waved to them as they walked out the front door.

Uryu let out a long moaning sigh before rubbing the bridge of his nose. So far they had been the most agreeable to seeing him there. He was thankful for that.

"So… Your thoughts, Ishida?"

Uryu turned around to look at Uta inside the back room as he pinned a pattern to a fresh piece of black leather.

"My thoughts on…?" Uryu drawled, stepping into the back room.

"Kaneki of course. I'm guessing you've heard several versions of him by now," Uta said, looking up at his assistant briefly. "The kind, timid bookworm and the rage filled, monster. Having seen him for yourself, what do you see?"

"You want my honesty opinion?" Uryu asked, remaining in the doorway.

"Yes. I didn't talk about him as to not _influence_ you more than you already were," Uta answered, putting in the last pin.

Uryu chewed on the inside of his bottom lip. Just what _did_ he think of Kaneki? Banjo seemed pretty straight forward. He was just what Ichigo described him as; annoying but he did have a strange kindness to him. As for the main question… Uryu wasn't sure of Kaneki. He was "pleasant" enough but Uryu had the sense to always watch his back. Much like he did with Uta. Uta also had a "pleasant" front but Ishida wasn't buying into it. Kaneki was more likely to attack outright, while Uta seemed more like a manipulator. With that being said he trusted Kaneki more for being easier to read; not that it was saying much.

It was good that Uta did keep his opinions to himself. Ichigo already shared two different opinions and a third from another source might muddle his thoughts more. First impressions were... Complicated? He didn't know how else to put it. Kaneki wasn't keen to learn that he and Shiro/Ichigo were friends. The ghoul stated that errors were made that night and maybe there had been. Even still, Uryu couldn't shake the feeling of animosity that Kaneki had for Ichigo. He didn't outright say it but the undertones were undeniable. Kaneki was a very guarded individual and for good reasons from what little he knew.

But as a whole, and not divided, Kaneki was…

"Self-destructive," Uryu said in a very monotone voice.

"You think so?" Uta mused.

"I know you see it, too," Uryu was just as cold as before.

Uta just gave a faint smile and sat down his work onto his work station.

"I have seen so many terrible things in this city, Ishida, that I've become immune and uncaring to the blight of others. Kaneki is not the first to walk down this path and he will not be the last. He's turned to power to fix the society that he views as 'wrong.' By any means necessary he will fight against the 'wrong' he sees."

Uryu let out a long sigh and leaned up against the door frame. Immune, huh? Well, Uryu was not and this was bothering him deeply. He recalled someone that went down that path and fell into insanity just to destroy a world he saw as wrong.

"I've seen what a person like that is close up before. It's terrifying and I don't want Kaneki to become that. The person I speak of found the world so wrong that he truly lost his mind to correct it. He found the power he wanted and used it to kill people and manipulate others. Towards the end he became so drunk on power that he grew overconfident thinking no one could touch him. But when someone could finally match him toe to toe and he became much more desperate to win. He truly went mad in the end and is now serving a lengthy sentence. I'm not saying Kaneki will go that far but I think he'll reach a point where he'll regret something and can't repair the damage."

Uta mused on that as he leaned back in his chair. He'd see many ghouls go the full distance like Uryu explained. They either fall prey to their enemies or lose themselves to their own personal demons. Uryu was right in that Kaneki could still tip one or the other. One little thing could either stop Kaneki in his tracks or send him diving off the deep end.

"Let's hope it never comes to that but trying to talk sense into him will not work," Uta pointed out. "He's well past that point. Your friend tried for only a moment and instantly got the blunt end of Kaneki's displeasure."

"Oh, he told me about that. He was none too happy about it," Uryu shook his head. "I was just giving you my honestly opinion. Kaneki is self-destructive and I worry for him."

"Ishida, if you don't mind me asking, just who was this person you spoke of?" Uta drawled. "The one that fell into madness."

"His name was Aizen."

"And the one that brought him down?"

"It was… I was Shiro. The battle cost Shiro a lot and it could have even killed him," Uryu hung his head a bit. "Let's just say Aizen was a super powered entity and leave it there."

"Very well. If that is where you wish to leave it I will not pry. But, just so you know, I am quite fascinated with the underworld you and the others exist in. I would like to learn more about it in time."

"You might not like what you find," Uryu looked back up at him.

"Hm. I will be the judge of that," Uta replied, picking up his work again. "Like I said I've become immune to a lot of things over the years."

"Immune to your world, not mine," Uryu countered, pushing off the doorframe and walked over to his own station.

"Like I said, Ishida, I'll be the judge of that."

(A/N Well, I feel like this chapter was a bit stronger than the previous. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. In enjoyed right this one. See y'all later!)

Millie M. Banshee


	27. Preparing For The Next Life

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 25

Preparing For The Next Life

(A/N Well, this is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me a while of writing on it off and on. So start reading, please, and enjoy.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"His name was Aizen."

"And the one that brought him down?"

"It was… I was Shiro. The battle cost Shiro a lot and it could have even killed him," Uryu hung his head a bit. "Let's just say Aizen was a super powered entity and leave it there."

"Very well. If that is where you wish to leave it I will not pry. But, just so you know, I am quite fascinated with the underworld you and the others exist in. I would like to learn more about it in time."

"You might not like what you find," Uryu looked back up at him.

"Hm. I will be the judge of that," Uta replied, picking up his work again. "Like I said I've become immune to a lot of things over the years."

"Immune to your world, not mine," Uryu countered, pushing off the doorframe and walked over to his own station.

"Like I said, Ishida, I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

(Present)

Orihime gathered her shower supplies in a little blue bucket while Ururu lied in bed reading a book and quietly eating an apple. She needed a good shower before she went to bed. Karin and Yuzu just go out about an hour ago and now it was her turn. She grabbed the canary yello bath puff that had fallen out before she headed for the door; a towel on one shoulder and her bathrobe on the other.

"I'll be back in a while," Orihime said as Ururu nonchalantly waved her off never taking her eyes off the book.

She stepped out and looked at Ichigo's room at the very far end of the walkway. It had been a couple of days since Isshin and Ichigo had their fight. They were slowly getting back to talking to each other—little by little. She hated to see them fight in such a fierce manner. It had been more than their usually little squabbles. It was an actually fight with words; some really nasty words, too, mostly on Ichigo's part.

The gist of it was quite clear. Ichigo was tired of being a "prisoner with privileges" as he put it. Frankly, that's what he was. Everyone knew it. It was just that no one wanted to say it. Ichigo did when he finally broke down and vocalized his displeasures. Once everything had cooled down it was clear that Isshin had been truly hurt by what Ichigo said. She doubted Ichigo really meant all of that. She felt that it was the heat of the moment that drove Ichigo say such things. She hoped Isshin felt the same way.

She drew in a long breath before she headed toward the ladies baths. She was going to take her time. It was rather late and most of the other women were already in their barracks. She would have the whole area to herself and she smiled at the thought.

It was only short walk to the baths. She opened the door and looked around at all the showers. She went to one of the farther stalls away from the door. She got undressed, put her clothes out of way, grabbed her supplies, and ducked into the stall. She turned on the water while closing the white curtain behind her.

"Ah, cold!" she gasped as the water first came out.

It took a few seconds before it became warm and she could adjust it. She washed her hair first, making sure she didn't create knots. She might just stay until the water ran cold. It felt so good. It would feel better still if she was in her own bath back in the Living World. She missed all those left behind. She heard that Uryu was all right being in Tokyo so that helped some.

"BOO!"

"WAAAH!" Orihime jumped as she felt a pair of ice cold hands grab the sides of her warm middle.

She lost her footing and franticly tried to regain it on the slick shower floor. She ended up falling backward into the arms of her surprise attacker. She looked up and over her left shoulder to see half on Rangiku's face peeking around the curtain. An apologetic grin was spread cross the lieutenant's face.

"Ma-Matsumoto?" Orihime blinked, finally able to stand up on her own again.

"I didn't know I'd startled you that much," the lieutenant laughed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?

"No, you just scared me. That's all," Orihime shook her head. "You've got really cold hands though."

"Well, yeah, it's cold outside and you've been standing under hot water," Matsumoto answered stepping back and moved towards the next stall.

Orihime watched as Matsumoto started to get out of her uniform. So much for having some alone time. She ducked back into her stall and started the rinse out her soapy hair. It wasn't long until she heard the stall shower next to her turn on.

"You know you should come up to the office now and then just to chat," Rangiku said over the stall divider. "The captain isn't much a talker when he's working. I think he ignores me to be honest."

"I don't think he'd like me being there," Orihime said, grabbing the body puff and her soap. "If you're both working I might become a nuisance."

"Everyone is a nuisance to him. You wouldn't be the first or the last," Rangiku answered, starting to wash her own hair. "Besides, I get super _bored_ at times with all the paperwork."

"I just don't think I should," Orihime replied with a long breath and then mildly panicked. "It's not like I don't want to see you or anything!"

"I know that. Don't spaz out about it. If you really think you'll be in the way don't come. I'm not forcing you and don't you dare feel bad about it either."

"I…"

"You what?"

Orihime bit her lip. She still felt bad for turning down the offer but she was more than aware that Rangiku would do anything to get of work. Her being there would be a great distraction and it really would anger Hitsugaya to no end. She shook her head a little. Why was she stressing about something like that?

"It's nothing…" she answered, scrubbing her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku hummed.

"I'm sure…" Orihime quickly replied.

The air grew quiet for a few moments. Orihime was close to finishing up and was rinsing off all the soap. She didn't want to leave the warmth of shower but knew that she had to. She turned off the water lightly twisted her hair to wring out some extra water before she would wrap it in the towel. She sighed as she pulled back the curtain and stepped out, grabbing her light pink towel. She shivered a little from the temperature difference from being in the warmer stall.

"So, how is Ichigo fairing? I know he and Isshin had a fight about being here and the restrictions placed on him," Rangiku said from behind her curtain. "Have they patched up things?"

"They're… They're still working on it," Orihime replied, patting down her skin. "Karin's mad at Ichigo too for saying those things and poor Yuzu is trying her hardest to play peacemaker."

"And you? How is he treating you?" Rangiku asked, turning off the water and drew open the curtain. "He's not biting your head off, is he?"

"Well, uh… No… He's been okay with me," Orihime answered rolling up her long hair in her towel and Rangiku grabbed hers. "He talks to me…"

"Define 'talks to.' Like does he talk-talk to you or is it more an acknowledgment?" Rangiku leaned in on her. "Just because he says something to you doesn't mean he's _actually_ talking to you."

"NO! H-he does actually talk me," Orihime quickly replied, waving her hand in front of Rangiku. "There's no problem between us!"

Rangiku leaned in a little more as Orihime tensed up. Pale blue eyes bore into the warm gray.

"I dunno…" Rangiku snorted, suddenly standing up straight again and put her hands on her bare hips. "I'm still having a hard time believing that."

"But it's true! He's perfectly okay with me," Orihime exclaimed.

"Then why I haven't I seen you hanging out with him, hm?" Rangiku pointed a finger Orihime.

"Well, I… It's just that…" Orihime really couldn't find the words.

The problem was, was that Rangiku was right. Ichigo knew he did wrong and stayed in his room a lot more now. She felt that it was a family matter that she didn't need to be butting in where she wasn't wanted. Ichigo would greet her and talk to her for a couple of minutes before they parted ways again.

"Don't tell me… Please don't tell me he's ignoring you," Rangiku huffed out.

"NOOO! No, h-he hasn't been ignoring me," Orihime exclaimed. "It's just been so tense that… We're all walking on eggshells around him and he's doing the same with us."

"Oh? Is it really that tense?" Rangiku asked, sitting on a bench and started to dry off her legs.

Orihime gave a small nodded as she grabbed her clean underwear and slipped them on.

"If I get involved he's not going to like me," Rangiku snorted. "You shouldn't be treated like this! You did nothing wrong!"

"He's not doing it on purpose!"

"Don't defend him! You're one of his closest friends and he needs to treat you as such!"

"It's fine, really! Please, don't do something to him!"

"Well, something needs to be done. You shouldn't have to suffer because he's so tense about th…"

Rangiku paused and looked Orihime up and down. Tense, huh? Orihime grew a little worried at Rangiku's suddenly silence and studying gaze. What was Rangiku planning? Orihime quickly grabbed her PJ bottoms. It might be best to get out of there before Rangiku roped her into something.

"I've got it," Rangiku exclaimed, snapping her fingers and got to her feet. She hastily grabbed Orihime by the shoulders. "This is great idea!"

"Wh-what is?" Orihime swallowed the knot in her throat.

"Well… You care about him, don't you?" Rangiku asked and Orihime gave a subtle nod. "I mean you were jealous of Rukia at one point because you thought he liked her more."

Orihime's cheeks turned a bright flaming red. Where was Rangiku going with this?

"Well, why not flirt with him a little? Give him a reason to be _tense_ ," Rangiku gave Orihime a rather naughty grin. "Come on… What do you say?"

"Oh! No! No, I couldn't," Orihime clamped her hands over her crimson face. "There's no way I could do that!"

"You still like him that's no secret," Rangiku purred into her ear. "You don't have to go all the way. Just give him a little tease and see if he bites. What's that saying…? Let him know that you're single and ready mingle? Is that it?"

"I just can't," Orihime nervously stepped back from Rangiku and shook her head franticly. "That would be too embarrassing!"

Rangiku sighed and crossed her arms. Honestly, did Ichigo even know that Orihime had the hots for him? It was a neon sign to everyone else. Considering he has never once shown an interest in her meant one of three things. He really was that damn dense, he just wasn't interested in her, or since she wasn't putting out he was putting out either. He could very well be Orihime's mistake and not his.

"Orihime, if you don't show him your feelings he might never return them. That would be your fault if you don't take the opportunity," Rangiku pointed out, shaking a finger at Orihime. "Right now Ichigo is in a tough spot. He needs someone now more than ever. He just had a fight with his family and he's being unjustly oppressed by staying here. Some form of affection might make a world of difference to him. Spend some damn time with him! I mean some real time and not a 10 minute visit!"

"But! But it's close to his curfew," Orihime protested, only to get a firm knife hand to the top of her head. "Owowowowow!"

Orihime almost crumpled to the ground from the unexpected strike. She tenderly rubbed the top of her aching head as she stood back up straight. Why did Rangiku have to hit so hard? That really, really hurt!

"I think you're just as _dense_ as him! Stop making these silly excuses! I'm the lieutenant here, remember? I can _give_ you permission to visit him afterhours," Rangiku snapped at her, point at herself. "Not everything has to go through the captain. Take your time with him. Don't squander a good chance."

Orihime still looked highly unsure about this idea. What if he wasn't interested in her and she only made a fool of herself? She heard Rangiku make growling nose a held up and another threatening knife hand. Orihime quickly took a step only to hit the bench behind her knee. She quickly fell back onto the bench.

"If you don't take this chance I'm retracting what I said about visiting him afterhours," Rangiku threatened, standing over Orihime with an intense glare. "Either you show him some attention or you can just suffer for the rest of your life never knowing if he would have taken an interest in you. It's not that hard if you just do it!"

Rangiku was painfully right. She really was only hurting herself by not even trying. It would be her fault. Orihime let out a long heavy sigh and looked down at her feet. This was a good opportunity for her. Ichigo could at least use the comfort and support of a friend if nothing else.

"Well? It is going to be a yes or a no?" Rangiku voice was very firm. "If you don't answer in the next 10 seconds I'll take it as a no."

Orihime bit her lip. What was it going to be? Time was very, very limited. She had to make her choice now or she could blow it. She drew in sharp breath.

"YEEEESS!"

"Then get dressed and go get him!"

Orihime scrambled to get dressed but Rangiku snatched the shirt away from her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Orihime asked, trying to grab back her night shirt.

"Flirt at least once while you're in there. Show some bare shoulder from under your robe," Rangiku grinned with a wink, handing Orihime her bathrobe. "A little skin could go a long way."

Orihime's face lit up bright red again. Was Rangiku serious? She wanted Orihime to walk into _Ichigo's room_ with _nothing_ but her robe to cover her top? Could she do that without chickening out?

"Be a woman and not some little girl," Rangiku snorted. "Go on! Get your stuff and go see him!"

Orihime slowly got to her feet and took the terry robe from Rangiku's fingers. A little shoulder, huh? That couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Orihime shook as she stood outside the door to Ichigo's room. She didn't know if it was the cold air on her still damp hair or her bundled nerves. She was leaning towards the latter. She never even stopped by her room to drop off her supplies. She feared once she went back to her room she might never step a foot back out.

She swallowed the choking knot in her throat and lightly knocked on his door. Her entire body tensed as she waited for the door to open. What was she going to do then?

"Come in," his voice muffled voice came from behind the door.

Her breath caught in her throat as she reached for the handle.

 _It was now or never,_ she mentally told herself, psyching her nerves up a little more.

Her grip tightened on the handle as she slid the door open. She put a smile to greet him but the smile quickly faded. Unohana sat on a cushion, holding Ichigo's mask while Ururu worked on trimming up his hair.

"Oh, hey, Orihime," he waved at her as Ururu carefully used the electric razor to trim the back of his head.

"Good evening, Inoue," Unohana nodded at Orihime with a small smile. "I don't think I've met in a while. How have you been?"

All the courage in her just fell off a cliff. This whole idea was completely ruined. She put on another smile.

"I'm been good, Captain. Thank you for asking," Orihime answered in weak voice.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned. "I just asked Unohana if Ururu could give me a trim before curfew. I figured I'd asked while she was here to check on me. I kind of needed."

"Yeah… I know…" Orihime said, gripping her robe tightly closed. "Y-you looked good."

"Well, thank you. Ururu does a good job, doesn't she?" he smiled at her before he pointed to a small table by the door. "You look cold, c'mon on in. You can drop off your towel and supplies over there if you'd like."

"Huh? Oh! I-I forgot I was holding them," she said, looking down at her bucket, clothes, and towel in her arms. "It's fine. I just c-came by to tell you good night."

She flushed a little and cast her eyes to floor. She had hype herself up and was for nothing. She didn't have the courage to stay now. This was just her damn luck.

Unohana looked a little inquisitive at Orihime's strange blushing. She looked over at Ichigo as Ururu finished tapering off his sideburns. She then looked back over Orihime. She quickly put two and two together. She had faintly remembered something about Orihime and Ichigo but it wasn't really spoken about so she just wrote it off. She let out a sigh and smiled a little. Ichigo didn't seem to notice her pink cheeks. Most likely this was such a common thing that he didn't think anything of it. It was rather sad to look at. It was a very public secret for most everyone. This was truly sad to see, if not a little stupid.

"Captain Unohana, I know it's nearly curfew but do you think it'll be okay if Orihime stays a little while?" Ichigo asked and Orihime flushed more.

"Well…" she knitted her fingers together in her lap and looked between them. "I could allow it."

"So…?" Ichigo drawled. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Ah! No, no, it's fine. Really! I don't want to get anyone in trouble," she took a panicked step back toward the door. "I really just wanted to say good night to you. So, good night, Ichigo!"

The other occupants looked at her oddly as she stepped back putting her foot on the first step. She turned around rushed down the small stairs and hurried off. That was—weird. He heard Ururu and Unohana sigh in near unison. Was there something he missed? Ururu began packing up her things as Unohana moved closer to him to fasten on the horn's sheath and the mask back on.

* * *

Orihime quickly threw off her rob and scrambled to get her night shirt on before Ururu showed back up to the room. She didn't want her roommate to know anything about this. She was so stupid. Rangiku had given her permission to stay after curfew and encouraged her to go talk to him. When she spotted the captain and Ururu she just couldn't.

Even when Ichigo asked Unohana if she could stay… She couldn't even wait for the answer. She was still a little girl and not a woman. Even with Rangiku's permission still standing she just couldn't bring herself to go back after how she acted just then. She just became so embarrassed.

Once she got dressed he started to brush out her long, still stringy hair. It was right there and she just ran from it. What if Unohana had given her permission as well? She could have stayed after they left but she felt that the mood was already ruined. She franticly shook her head before curling into a ball on her futon. She covered her head with her pillow and loudly groaned. She was such an idiot. She used Ururu and Unohana as an excuse not to stay. It was a lame excuse in retrospect. Clearly she really wasn't ready to tell him as much as she had hoped.

* * *

Uryu sighed heavily into the cold night air as he knocked on the café's door after hours. To his right stood Urahara and to his left Yoruichi. Uryu would much rather be home asleep than standing here in the cold. He didn't voice it though when they just showed up at his door around 9. Urahara decided this was the night to start " _adjusting_ " Akane to the _hidden world_ around her. This was going to be trying on everyone, mostly on the redhead. This would be the deciding factor if Akane really wanted to go through with everything.

A tall man with chin length gray hair opened the door; a rather impassive look on his face. He spotted Yoruichi and his frown drew deeper and eyes narrowed. He said nothing as he stepped out of the way and let the trio into the building. The only ones there were Yomo and Yoshimura with Ryoko perched on his shoulder.

"Welcome. So… What do you need from us?" Yoshimura asked, amongst them.

"The nature of what we are about to do will not be pleasant. I would appreciate it if you both left the property for at least an hour or more," Urahara said lightly tapping his cane on the floor. The two ghouls gave him a confused expression. "You don't need to be directly involved. Fueguchi, my dear, you on the other hand may stay. I could have need of you here shortly."

"Me? What for, Urahara?" the bird asked, cocking her head to one side.

Yomo and Yoshimura were taken by surprise. Ryoko knew him from where? Urahara merely held out his hand and Ryoko flew over to him. He set the bird on his shoulder as they started towards the stairs.

"You're not going to hurt her by doing whatever you have planned, are you?" Yoshimura asked, following them to the door.

"That depends on how she takes everything. This will be her last chance to say no. We need to be certain that she agrees before we go any farther," Urahara answered him with a straight face. "We are _not_ forcing this on her by any means but we need to make everything very clear to her."

"I believe I understand. You said an hour or so?" Yoshimura asked and Urahara.

"An hour or a little over. We need that time to hopefully get her on our side of things," Urahara answered him. "You better start heading out. When we get up there we're going to get right to point."

"No coddling," Yoruichi stated, starting up the stairs.

"You never really answered me about hurting her," Yoshimura said, a deep frown on his face.

"Physically, no," Urahara said "You already know what we deal in. This will be her adjustment, nothing more."

Yoshimura and Yomo exchange unsure glances at each other. Her adjustment? Neither Yomo or Yoshimura liked their "adjustment" with Ryoko. Touka didn't fare so well either. From the way this sounded their introduction was the pleasant version. There was no telling what they were going to do with the former investigator. They just got the general idea that was going to be pleasant.

"I'll leave you to it," Yoshimura nodded before the blond in the striped hat started up the steps with Uryu right behind him. "Just don't go overboard with what you have planned."

"There is nothing subtle about them. You better get used to it," Uryu replied from the stairs. "Urahara's the worst."

"Eh… I'll take that compliment. So thanks."

"It wasn't meant to be…"

Yoshimura felt highly unsure about any of this. He turned back to Yomo as the man started toward the front door. The elderly ghoul sighed as he followed Yomo out. He locked the door and followed his friend down the sidewalk. Yoshimura couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

Yoruichi walked into the room first. Akane quickly got to her feet recognizing her from a couple days ago; Shihoin or something like that. Following in behind her was a blond male with at funny looking green and white striped hat and a cane. On his shoulder sat the cockatiel that frequented the café. Who was this guy? A split second later another familiar face walked into the room. It was Ishida. She waited to see if Yoshimura or Yomo would show. She found it strange that they were absent. She grew apprehensive without Yoshimura or Yomo in the room. She had relied so much on them that not having them here was making her uneasy. It didn't help that she still wasn't sure about Ishida or Shihoin either.

"And you are…?" Akane drawled, pointing a thin finger at the odd blond.

"You may call me Urahara Kisuke," the grinning man said, taking off his hat and bowed to her.

"He will be handling most everything pertaining to you," Yoruichi said, taking off her coat.

Urahara removed his coat as well as did Uryu and set them over the back of the couch.

"So you are Ms. Hayashi. I have heard a good bit about you," Urahara said, walking over to her. "So glade to finally meet you at long last."

She looked him up and down. There was something a little off about him. He didn't have a dangerous vibe about him but she felt like there was just—something amiss. She didn't know what it was. He stopped in front of her and studied her for a moment.

"So… What are you going to do exactly?" she asked, sizing the man up now that he stood in front of her.

He suddenly looked down at his cane and seemed to be thinking something over. He let out a heavy sigh and picked up the walking stick.

"Well, I can't do anything with the way you are now," he said, flipped the cane parallel with the floor so the bottom tip pointed right at her. "You'll going to have to forgive me for this but you need to understand some things before we go any farther. For now this is the best way to do it."

She noticed a strange emblem on the bottom of the cane. It was black, blue, and white. It looked like a strange skull inside a black flame.

"So what are you going to—"

She never got to finish her question as the cane was shoved hard into her forehead. She fell over backwards onto the bed. She heard something heavy hit the floor right after. What just happened? She stared up at the ceiling a little dazed. It took no time to snap out of it quickly and sat with a furious glare. She was going to give him a piece of her mind for striking her in the face. She suddenly noticed a heavy weight pulling on her chest and something brush her leg. She looked down to see a chain coming from her chest and some of the links rested on her right leg. Farther down just below her legs sat an unconscious body. Her green eye widened in mounting shock as she drew in a squeaky breath.

It was her! She was on the floor completely unmoving. She honestly looked lifeless as he body laid there. Akane pulled her legs from the floor and onto the bed. She scrambled and stood up against the wall. This couldn't be real this was just horrible nightmare right? RIGHT?!

"EEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screeched, clinging to the wall like was going to save her, jumping a little on the bed.

Urahara and Yoruichi chuckled a little at her frantic response and Uryu only sighed with a groan. This really was straight to the point. Perhaps too straight to the point. Uryu pushed up his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun.

"Hey, now, don't pull on that," Urahara said, moving closer to the bed. "That's your Chain of Fate. It's the only keeping from dying!"

"Dying?! Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!" she screamed, keeping a firm grip on the links. "That's m-me on the floor, isn't it?! Did you kill me?! Th-that's not really me, is it?! I don't understand any of this! Y-you need to fix this right now! Put everything right!"

"Well, to explain… As long as this chain remains intact to your body you're not actually dead," Urahara said, picking up the end closer to her physical body. "This is your literal lifeline."

"Then wh-why am I—"

"No, no! I need you to listen first," he pointed his cane at her again. "So, you need to keep your mouth shut for now. Got it?"

She didn't know what else that thing could do to her and so she quickly complied as frightened tears started to fall. She swallowed a very hard knot as she looked down the shaft of the cane to its creepy owner.

"Now as I was saying. This is the Chain of Fate. It is still _intact_ so you are _still_ alive. Should this be _severed_ —then you're dead. At that point you would actually be a spirit, ghost, spook, specter, or whatever. Just nod if you're following me so far," he said, all she could do was give a high pitched squeak. "Good enough. Okay, we got that covered. You. Are. Still. Alive. Moving on… I'm sure you understand that this means that you are having an out of body experience. This is the Spirit World. A world that is always present but never seen."

"Wh-wh-wh-why are y-you sho—showing me th-this?" she choked out in tears as her knees finally buckled and she collapsed to the bed.

"Because you need to see and understand this before we can move on," Yoruichi said, walking over to stand beside Urahara. "In order to give you that 'new life' I talked about this has to be done. I know you don't like any of this but you agreed the other day to go through with it. This is only step one. We decided to go full emersion with you. We weren't going to baby and pussyfoot around with you."

Yoruichi reached around Urahara's shouldered and picked up Ryoko. Akane watched not sure what so important about the damn feather creature. She knew this couldn't be good and her heart beat faster in anticipation of what was coming next.

"Fueguchi, do you mind stepping out of the bird for a moment?" Yoruichi asked as the bird looked up at her before giving a nodded.

A second later a woman stood beside the pair. Her hair was a pale brown and hung over the left shoulder with a few flowered clips. She was dressed in a long, printed skirt, sweater, and a buttoned up shirt. But what got Akane most, was the all the blood coming from a jagged wound stretching across the whole of her neck. The red liquid has soaked into her clothes with several drops running down her face. Akane clamped a quivering hand over her mouth. If she wasn't already so unnerved by everything the blood won't have gotten to her the way. She was use to see it but it didn't help that the woman was standing as if she was completely unharmed. The bloodied woman had a look of worried on her face as Akane.

"We're using you as an example. I hope you don't mind," Yoruichi said, patting Feuguchi on the shoulder.

"I don't mind," Ryoko shook her head.

Akane freaked more. How could that woman even move her head and speak? That was a grave wound. She shouldn't even be standing, much less moving, or talking.

"Excuse me," Urahara said, lightly hold the short chain on Ryoko's chest. "See how the Chain of Fate has been severed? She is a true spirit or as we call the, Plus Souls. Clearly a wound like this means she shouldn't be doing what she's doing right now. You can see her now because you are no longer in the physical world. This is just to validate that you are actually in the spirit world."

"Um… She… She looks like she's going to be sick," Ryoko stated, pointing at Akane as she curled into a ball.

"Told you should have been a little bit subtle," Uryu said behind them as he lazily sat on one of the couches and looked at his phone.

"You're not even helping," Urahara said, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm participating just being here," Uryu snapped, looking over at everyone. "All this… This is all your thing, not mine. I really play no role in any of this. You know, I should be in bed. I have work early."

Yoruichi and Urahara looked inquisitively at each other. Honestly, Uryu was right. There wasn't much for him to do here. They were just so use to including everyone they just sort of pulled him into this unnecessarily. Oops.

"Uh, well…" Urahara mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Just sit there and… And participate."

"Thank you," Uryu drawled with sarcasm and he turned back to his phone.

"Right, okay, back to you, Hayashi," Urahara grinned, turning back around to face Akane. "Where was I?"

"She really does look sick, Kisuke," Yoruichi hummed, turning to Urahara. "Perhaps we were too straight forward."

Akane was curled into a ball with both hands clamped over the mouth. Between sobbing gasps she sounded like she was gagging. Urahara shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe it was time to change the approach. He needed something that might make things easier for her to grasp and understand that everything was going to perfectly fine.

Ryoko let a long breath and stepped over Akane's body and sat on the end of the bed. Urahara was a smart guy but wasn't too good with the delicate things it seemed. Ryoko smiled gently. Perhaps not being so flashy would be the better option.

"They're not doing this to scare or hurt you. They really want to help you so you can get out of here and not be hunted down," Ryoko said, playing lightly with her hair. "Look… I didn't have a great time adjusting to this either. I was terrified when I saw my body carted away by the CCG and I was just left standing in the rain in a state of shock. I couldn't talk to anyone and no one could see. It hurt a lot. All those with their chains cut like this were the only ones I could talk to. They were hurting too and were just as frustrated that they couldn't communicate with their loved ones. One day I was standing in the street as people just walked by me completely unseen. Then I took notice that out of all the people on the streets there was one person that had actually stopped to stare at me.

"He was a living person so I wasn't sure if he was actually looking at me or not. He had a shocked look on his face as we stared hard at each other. He was the first living person to see me as I am now. He invited me to his place to talk openly and we eventually befriended each other. You see our first encounter wasn't so good. My daughter and I were hunted down one rainy day couple months ago. I told her to run while I held off the investigators. One, however, gave chase after her and I was sure he'd catch her. He didn't. He just stopped and doubled back. He watched my execution by that creep, Mado. He collapsed in the street right after that. I'm sure I don't have to tell you who he was."

Akane clinched her teeth and she shuttered harder. Just how much shit was that bastard mixed up in and why was he pulling her into this fucked up world? It took everything in her not to scream out in anger and frustration. At this point if she ever saw him again she was going to beat him bloody. First he got her imprisoned and tortured by the CCG. Then she was haphazardly rescued by those two dimwits that just left her hanging in the street and still in chains. Why couldn't Ichigo come in person? He _clearly_ had the power to break in and save her.

Then she was saved by ghouls. _Ghouls_ that had past dealings with her partner no less. They were only keeping her safe out of gratitude. Then these three freaks showed up and destroyed her broken life even more. They are also linked to Ichigo in some form or fashion. Now this woman soaked in blood was telling her how she first met Ichigo. What was Ichigo really and why was he so influential to so many people?

Did Ichigo really have that _much_ charisma? He didn't show it too much when he worked with her at the CCG or maybe it was just stifled because of that environment. That horrid place was very cutthroat on the inside. Perhaps it was that very _charisma_ that they hated. Ichigo was brutally honest, perhaps too kindhearted, and very straight forward. He called people out regularly for their transgressions and he showed off a good bit. Those were his biggest mistakes. Perhaps the higher ups didn't want someone so righteous in such a high position. He'd dig out the deepest roots of corruption and destroy the lies they had cultivated over the years. The CCG was scared of him but he was too good at his job to be rid of him at the same time. He was a broken gear but was still highly needed to keep the machine running.

She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was very angry at him for everything that had happened. It was all because by him even if it was indirectly. He should have remained "dead" after his fake suicide. It would have been easier on her. But no, he stupidly returned to save his ghoul friends and ended up being figured out. That was what really started this burning roller-coaster she was forced to ride. He also hurt her when they confronted each other in the raid. She told herself that part of that fight was her fault but that didn't _change_ the damn fact that he _truly hurt_ her. He could have handled that fight differently. He didn't have to be that damn rough.

Urahara suddenly cleared his throat and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Hayashi, you have to understand that we can't just let you remain like this. What we're doing with you right now is only between us. Ichigo is not involved in this for his protection. Where he is now is not the safest location for him. He once said that he was just 'a prisoner with privileges' and this very much true," Urahara said, looking down at her unmoving body. "To keep him from being in trouble a few of us have taken it upon ourselves to finish the job that was started. All in secret, of course. Ichigo had done a lot for a group of people in the past and he's cashed in his favor already by getting you out of prison. He can't get another one so we are doing this of our own accord. It was by sheer luck that Uryu found you and I believe fate has a soft spot for that carrot headed fool."

Yoruichi sighed and brush a bit of her bangs from her face.

"He really does have the Devil's own luck but he also suffers for it too. You're not the only in misery at this moment and being held captive. Ichigo is under constant surveillance and he is forced to remain subdued. If he puts one toe out of line the repercussions could be severe for him," Yoruichi said, shaking her head. "It's actually disgusting how he is being treated. He once saved these very people and now he's seen as a monster for something totally out of his control. If it wasn't for the fact that he did do them a great service the situation would be even worse. We just need your cooperation in this to help put him at ease. He's biting at bit to know what's going on with you but we can't tell him. We only need to tell him that you're safe but you have to work with us first. You don't want make liars out us if he should ask, do you?"

Uryu walked up them and stood behind Yoruichi and Urahara. Perhaps he could actually participate just this once. He had a serious and tired look on his face. No coddling was what Yoruichi said. Perhaps this might just work. Just an honest simplified version of everything might get through to her.

"Hayashi, basically, both of you are being hunted down by the CCG and were forced to take refuge in places you'd rather not be. You're in the same boat together. You're really no different from each other at this point. By doing this, at least one of you can be free," Uryu started in flat down of vice before it started to escalate. "We can't help him but you we can help you. So we would _appreciate_ it if you stopped acting like a little brat and help yourself by letting these two help you! Yeah, you're throwing your life away but so did Ichigo if you haven't noticed! You're not the only victim is this mess! Everyone in this room is affected in some form or another! If you really care for your partner and my friend you'll do this!"

Every bit of those words slammed into her like a freight train. Ishida was right about everything. If Ichigo was really being held captive… Dammit, dammit, dammit! If she did say yes and she felt that she would vanished completely. What about her father? Did this mean could never see him again? She could leave her belongings behind but not her father. Part of this was going to be on her terms as well. If she did this her father had be in on their plans in some way. She wiped her tear stained face with the palm of her hand before uncurling to sit up.

"F-fine! But only on one c-condition! You somehow l-let my father know about th-this crazy plan," she pretty much bit out at the group. "I'll only do this st-stupid thing if you do that! I want t-to make sure he knows I'm okay!"

Everyone took a moment to look at each other and contemplated that request. A new life meant a new life. It would be wise to cut all ties but that was easier said than done. When Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi fled from Society they left behind loved ones and that really did hurt. Perhaps one person could be let in on this; but just one. Clearly her father was her most import person in her life. If it meant that she'd follow through with this, they'd cave in on this one thing and nothing more.

"Very well. We'll let your father in our little scheme but that is it. Even then you have to keep contact limited if you can. You _cannot_ any under circumstances _act_ like he's your father and you're his daughter," Urahara said with a hard, impassive face. "We'll make sure he knows the truth about you. Can you at least work with that? If you cannot we'll just walk away. No second chances. That's our bargain."

They would at least let her dad know and that was enough for her. She didn't want her dad to suffer like he did when her mom and brother were killed. No doubt he was already in a dreadful state right now. She released a shaky breath and gave a nod.

"As l-long as he knows I'll do it," she said, wiping her eye and cheek again. "So… Wh-what do you need me to d-do?"

"The process is complicated one but the easiest way to explain is that we'll remove you permanently from your actual body," Urahara said and Akane instant went to scream. He shoved his cane in her face again to keep her quiet. "Don't judge too soon. We'll have another body waiting for you and we'll be nice enough to let you customize it. The body is called a gigai. As the name entails it is a fake body but a fully functioning one. It will be modeled after you so it will fit you like a glove. We are going to make sure that your Chain is attached to this new body so you will remain alive. If I leave you as an _unattached_ soul in that body _complications_ will eventually happen. Even more simplified, think of this as a customizable avatar for a video game and you'll play as this character for the rest of your life. It's actually that simple, really."

Akane just stared at him and did a slow blink. Was he serious? Like was he actually serious? A customizable avatar that she was going to live in for the rest of her life? That seemed really out there. There was no way that was possible! It sounded like human cloning or something out of creep science fiction movie.

"You really expect m-me to believe that you can actually manufacture a—THE HELL!" she screeched as Yoruichi pulled herself out of her gigai and held on to it.

"Other than Uryu here, Urahara and I are actually spirits," Yoruichi half grinned as she gently sat her gigai on the floor next to Akane's body.

"Spirits? We're your chain thing?!" Akane asked, carefully picking up hers.

"Well, you lose it once a soul passes on to Soul Society," Yoruichi said as Akane looked very unsure. "Also we were born in Soul Society so naturally we wouldn't have one."

"And this Soul Society is…?" Akane asked felling unsure she should even be asking this.

"Ichigo explained it as a form of heaven more or less but he was very blasé about it," Ryoko said with a pondering look.

"That's one way to put it, yes, but right now this needs to be saved for a later time. Our focus needs to stay on you," Yoruichi said, pointing at Akane. "The overall plan is to put you in a gigai so you can go about your new life. We take your original body and set it up as a red herring. The CCG will have your body and most likely the case on you will be closed. You'll be in a new body with two working eyes and a perfect left arm. Chances are you could look one of the investigators in the eyes and they wouldn't know you."

"I still have my reservations about this. I'm not going to lie. I'm highly uncomfortable with this concept," Akane said, casting her eyes down to the bed. "You really want to me to live in something like that?"

She pointed at Yoruichi's gigai. To her something like that was highly unnatural. This whole situation was. The logic in this was totally mind boggling. She didn't like any of this. Not one little bit but she agreed for her father's sake. New life or not, at least he would know she was okay. This was her _only_ chance and they made that _perfectly_ clear to her. She didn't like it but anything had to be better than being hunted down and remain in hiding. She gripped the Chain of Fate in her hand. She truly needed to commit to this if everything was to work.

"It's not what you think it is. It'll feel tight at first like a new pair of shoes but you'll wear it in soon enough," Urahara smiled, before turned to get the small kit from his coat pocket.

He paused noticing Uryu was back in his spot on the couch once again and looking at his phone.

"When did you go back over here?" Urahara asked, walking up to Uryu.

"A while ago but I participated," Uryu said, leaning forward so Urahara could pull his coat out from behind his back.

"That you did. You're a little bitter about being dragged here, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not happy about it but I'm here now. I can't do much about it. Also I don't want to be pushy but can you finish this up? I really need to get to bed sometime soon."

"I'm about at the end as it is," Urahara pulled the kit out his pocket. "I just need to get a sample from her to make the gigai."

"All right," Uryu said, turning back to his phone.

Urahara walked back of to everyone else. He opened the kit a pulled out a few odd items.

"What's that for?" Akane asked, looking at the strange swab in his Uryu's hand.

"I need a sample from you to make that gigai. I just need you to open your mouth for me," he said as the hesitantly opened her mouth and got a good sample. "You can close your mouth now."

Akane closed her mouth as Urahara fiddled with his kit a little more.

"Wouldn't it work better with…?" Akane pointed at her body.

"Either," Urahara shrugged. "That's it for now. I'll be back tomorrow and to discuss the modifications. That should be the fun part."

"You'll forgive if I don't have much enthusiasm about it," Akane said as Urahara closed up the kit.

"Hey, think of it this way, now you can the body you always wanted. If you wanted brown eyes, now you can have brown eyes, any shade. It'll be that simple," Urahara said, setting the kit on the bedside table and reached for her body. "For now though let's get you back in your body."

"Please!"

(A/N I know this is a little shorter than normal. I'm sorry. I figured here was good enough for now. I hope you enjoyed it even if it so short. I'm having a hard time right now and just wanted to finish this section up because I don't know when I'll get back to this. My cat Tiger of 15 years passed away on the 2nd. I think he had a stroke. When we got him to the vet he was braindead. We had to put him to sleep. He was my first cat so this hurt me greatly. He really was my baby bagging to be held all the time. You could never put him down without him getting right back on you. I worked on the last bit to get my mind off of it. I just can't write any more than this. Sorry.)

Millie M. Banshee


	28. Breaking the Rules

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 26

Breaking the Rules

(A/N Hey, at the end I have a pretty cool announcement to make. I've created an original story of my own completely of my creation. It's getting close the Halloween season so I figured I'd share it. Please, check that out in the note at the end of the chapter. It can be found on the sister site, FictionPress.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I need a sample from you to make that gigai. I just need you to open your mouth for me," he said as she hesitantly opened her mouth and he got a good sample. "You can close your mouth now."

Akane closed her mouth as Urahara fiddled with his kit a little more.

"Wouldn't it work better with…?" Akane pointed at her physical body.

"Either," Urahara shrugged. "That's it for now. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss the modifications. That should be the fun part."

"You'll forgive if I don't have much enthusiasm about it," Akane said as Urahara closed up the kit.

"Hey, think of it this way, now you can get the body you always wanted. If you wanted brown eyes, now you can have brown eyes, any shade. It'll be that simple," Urahara said, setting the kit on the bedside table and reached for her body. "For now though, let's get you back in your body."

"Please!"

* * *

Once again Ichigo found himself sitting in his door staring up the stars again. Everyone was asleep given it was the dead of night. He sighed, resting his head against the doorframe. If he could sleep like a normal person just for once he'd be super happy. Being alone and left to his thoughts was not a good thing. He reflected a lot on the fight with his family. It had been a few days now and it was still smoldering a good bit. One little thing could set everything on fire again.

Karin and Isshin were still mad at him and poor Yuzu was torn between them as a neutral party. She wasn't siding with anyone and just wanted everyone to forgive and forget. Ichigo would like that too but his pride was getting in the way. Isshin was pretty much the same way. It was a fight just to see who would say sorry first. Honestly, it should be him and he knew it. He was the one that wanted to talk and blew up first. He had let his anger and frustrations get the better of him and just lashed out. Isshin being his father wasn't going to just sit there and take lip from him.

"Idiot…" he muttered in a hushed whisper, squeezing his eyes shut. "That's all I am…"

He slowly opened them as turned to look at ground. He wasn't _just_ confrontational towards his family. He's snapped at a few others such as Jinta the other night and he even had the audacity to snap at Tessai just once. Just _once_. He was _not_ going to do that again. Thankfully he hadn't snapped at the others. If he actually snapped at someone like Hitsugaya or even Matsumoto things would only take a turn for the worse. Toshiro was tolerant but Ichigo knew better than to risk it.

Maybe he should just give in and tell his family he was sorry. It would finally let things cool down and burn out. He rubbed the back of his neck as turned to the sky again. He'd do in the waking hours. He got to his feet and shut the door before walking back to his bed. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime but his neck was getting crick from looking up at the stars.

He pulled out the cards next to his bed and started setting up a game of solitaire. It was about all he could do. He wasn't in the reading mood and he found no titles that interested him. He was not happy when Matsumoto found it funny to slide in an erotic novel into his weekly book stack.

He in turn slid it into Jinta's own little stack by the door when no one was looking. Ururu found it before Jinta did. She beat him black and blue for something he didn't even understand. She then took it and was currently reading under the covers when she thought Orihime was sleeping. Ichigo was not intending for Jinta to get his butt kicked but he wasn't going to tattle on himself either.

He finished laying out the cards and just began the game when the door slid open, catching him off guard. He snapped his head toward the entrance and saw Toshiro standing in the door. Ichigo had a puzzled look on his face and set the cards down on the floor. This wasn't normal nor was it a good sign. Did he do something he wasn't unware of? He was pretty sure everything he did was well within the guidelines.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Toshiro said dryly, stepping in and shut the door behind him.

"Not really, no," Ichigo answered. "I don't really sleep all that much."

"So, I've heard. You hardly sleep much at all," Toshiro said, grabbing a fluffy cushion and sat down in front of Ichigo.

"About 3 to 4 hours. Five on good nights," Ichigo replied still not sure what Toshiro wanted at this early hour. Might as well ask the obvious question. "Is something wrong?"

"Depends… I'm not trying to be nosey and butt into family squabbles but I would like it if you can get this mess cleaned up," Toshiro stated bluntly. "Given that Isshin was the former captain of this squad there are still some people that look up to him. Your petty fight is bleeding out into some of my men and I don't need this to escalate into something it shouldn't be. This private matter of yours could turn into something nasty against you."

"Oh… I see… I didn't know it went that far…" Ichigo breathed, casting his eyes down towards the cards on the floor. "I was already thinking about talking to Dad anyway later this morning."

"I hope you do. You're not the only one I told this to. Your dad knows this as well," Toshiro said. "I want both of you to come to some sort of consensus and bury this argument for good. And I _mean_ for good."

"I understand. I'll get up with dad and fix things," Ichigo nodded. "I didn't think this would expand out…"

"It shouldn't have but it did, unfortunately. I want it nipped in the bud and quickly for everyone's sake," Toshiro warned again. "I know acting like Mr. Perfect is killing you and if I could allot you more freedoms I would. Any more will have to be approved through the head-captain and, if deemed necessary, they go to Central 46 for approval."

Ichigo cringed at the mentioning of C46. Whatever did he do to them to be treated like this? Some of the other Vizards were now holding captain positions once again. What made Ichigo so different from them? Was it really because he was now truly a hollow and they're using that against him? He didn't understand what he did to incur this sort of punishment as he felt it was. He helped save both the Spirit World and the Living World. Not understanding what he did ate at him every single day. He looked back up a Toshiro with a heavy scowl. Maybe he should finally ask this burning question now that no one else was around.

"Level with me, Toshiro. Why am I really treated like this? I'm under the impression that they are doing this only because I'm a hollow and that they are scared of what I might do," Ichigo spoke in a very steady voice. "I don't think that's all of it. I think there's more to it than what I'm being fed."

Toshiro curled his lips into his moth for a brief moment, contemplating those words. Ichigo was looking for a solid answer. It was true that the Central 46 did fear him. They feared him as much as they did Kenpachi if he should ever cut loose and turn on Soul Society. Despite that the battle crazed captain was still given his freedom to go and do as he pleased. Why was Ichigo, a praise hero, treated so poorly?

Everything Ichigo did in the past he did for everyone's benefit. He went against the grain with his brash actions. Some of those actions of course could be considered questionable but they paid off in the end. Why was the Winter War Hero really put in such a horrible position? Toshiro clicked his tongue and rubbed the back of his neck. It was his title as "the hero" that put him here. If only he could have just stayed human for the rest of his life… Or if just regained his shinigami power things might be vastly different. Part of this was hollow bigotry and it was being used against Ichigo.

"Part of this is bigotry and fear. That much is indeed true," Toshiro finally answered as Ichigo waited for more of an answer.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Ichigo's face was very cold. "The Vizards have their freedoms and I'm stuck in here under lock and key basically. It makes me sick knowing that."

"I fully understand that…"

"So what is it?"

Toshiro ran a hand down his face and let out a long, breathy sigh.

"It's not that easy to explain."

"Just simplify it the best you can."

Ichigo wasn't going to give up until he had an answer he could hold onto.

"You're a wild card and it's that uncertainty—"

"That's the fear part and I'm very well aware of that."

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to land well. He wasn't supposed to say anything about it. It was an order after all. That's all he had to say. It was a gag order and he couldn't break it.

"I'm forbidden from disclosing—"

"Disclosing what? If I know something of the truth it might put my worries to rest."

"Or it might make them worse. You're not supposed to know for your own protection."

"Everything is for my own _protection_ here lately. Why is everything so guarded when it involves me? I would _really_ like to know. It's eating me from the inside out," Ichigo's irate glare deepened as he tried to keep his temper in check around the young captain. "What is it that keeps me subdued like this? Gag orders and protocols be damned, I want an answer, Toshiro."

"I can't divulge, Kurosaki!" Toshiro shook his head. "I can't tell you anything more than you already know, end of discussion."

"You can't or you won't?" Ichigo was struggling to contain his temper that much more.

"Both! You'll be better off not knowing why things are the way they are," Toshiro stressed through his teeth. "I can tell you this at least. It was my own screw up and leave it at that!"

Toshiro realize he probably shouldn't have even said that much. Dammit! Ichigo's pulled his lips back into a small snarl as he glared at the small captain.

"What did you do?" Ichigo growled, his talons digging into the floor mats. "Answer me, Toshiro."

Toshiro really screw this up. If he just got up and left it might cause a scene with Ichigo going after him. That could be disastrous on everyone if that happened. He knew Ichigo wouldn't physically act to but even verbal disagreement with the young captain could put Ichigo into confinement and not under his orders either.

"I opened my damn mouth about you not knowing what the repercussions were going to be! You have to understand that! I didn't know what was to come," Toshiro snapped back, getting to his small feet. "I should have kept you to myself from the start and came up with a different plan! When everything happened I thought I was helping. Isshin wanted a safe haven in case things turned sour and they did. In order to do that, I had to reveal you to the Head Captain and Central 46. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Honestly, I think you would have been better off not being here."

"What a great time to have hindsight! I'm suffering from these 'repercussions' still not knowing why?" Ichigo hissed. "You opened your mouth, okay. You did it to protect us, fine. But you still haven't actually answered me. Why am I stuck in this shithole?! It's frustrating the hell out of me!"

"You don't need to know for the last damn time," Toshiro yelled. "I've told you more than I should have already! I'm to blame for a lot of this stuff indirectly and I can't fix it. You want to talk about frustration?!"

"Yes, let's talk about frustration since the topic is on the table."

Toshiro and Ichigo turned to the door see Isshin leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed and an unpleased scowl on his face. Toshiro was trapped at this point. He had a Kurosaki to the front of him and Kurosaki to the back of him. This was not going to end well.

"Dad?" Ichigo breathed as Isshin walked in and closed the door.

Isshin, however, made sure to lock the door, which was something Toshiro neglected to do. He even put up a barrier for extra measure to keep prying ears out. The young captain wasn't anticipating this bitter discussion and took none of those precautions. This made things private, just how it should be. Ichigo was one thing to deal with but Isshin was another. Isshin knew the inner workings of Soul Society far better than his son. The former captain might still have some strings hanging around here and there that he could pull if need be.

"Just what is really going on, Toshiro?" Isshin asked bitterly, walking over to the young captain and looked down at him. "You opened your mouth about him under the pretense that you were helping us—"

"I was helping and still am but it got out of hand like most things here. You know I would never intentionally hurt you or your family," Toshiro retorted up at Isshin. "If I knew this was going to happen—"

"What?! What happened to put my son into this position?!" Isshin growled out. "I've been wondering that myself since day one."

Toshiro gnashed his teeth in frustration and anger. He knew better than go against the orders of C46. He couldn't open his mouth to say what really was going on. He was trying to save his hide and everyone else's by obeying.

"Answer me," Isshin growled.

"Don't boss me around! You no longer have authority over me need I remind… You… Oh-no…" Toshiro's already pale face blanched even more.

Bad choice of words. _Really_ bad choice of words. Toshiro was quickly slammed into a wall with Isshin holding him up off the ground by the front his uniform.

"Don't pull that rank bullshit with me! Not even once," Isshin growled, pushing Toshiro harder into the wall. "Now! I want you to tell me what's really going on here! You had to report him but what did Soul Society really want out of him for being here?! I'd rather hear it from your mouth than from some shady backdoor rumors."

"I-I can't! I really can't," Toshiro choked out, trying to push off the wall but he could get the leverage to do so. "Please, you have to understand the truth is better not knowing! Put me down!"

"Toshiro, I like you, I really do, but my son comes first in all this. You screwed up and you're screwing yourself over more by not answering me," Isshin barked. "I'm trying to be very civil about this. You may have a child's body but we both know you are far from being one! Why is my son being held like some glorified prisoner?!"

Toshiro knew better than to cross Isshin but did it anyway out of arrogance. He looked away from Isshin and balled his hands up. This was not going to end well. Once the truth was out all hell was going to break loose. He whipped his head around to look at Ichigo.

"I never should have indulged you at all from the start," Toshiro spit out before turning back to Isshin. "Simplified as per request. Atom bombs are powerful and feared weapons! They must remain contained and supervised at all times to prevent accidents! Is that simplified enough for you?"

You could hear a pin drop at that very moment. Isshin said nothing and released his grip on Toshiro's uniform. The young captain landed roughly onto his feet and fixed his clothes. He kept his bright teal eyes focused on the ground and he unconsciously covered his mouth. Well, it was now out in the open. Of course once word got to the head-captain and C46 that he blabbed… Shit was really going to hit the fan now. Screw it at this point.

"They wanted to keep you literally contained and hidden away like a secret weapon. Everyone that knew you struggled to prevent that. I was allotted to keep you in my division…"

"Because we trusted you most?" Isshin asked and Toshiro gave a tiny nod.

"Yes…"

"That's why you've been allowing us to get away with so much shit. You feel obligated to let us sneak around unpunished because of your own damn guilt!"

"I made that clear already. When I first proposed the idea to the Head-Captain he seemed fine with it. But when he told Central 46 they only saw a weapon to _prevent_ another 'Aizen' from rising," Toshiro looked back over at Ichigo. "Being the hero was the worst thing you could be. We kept up the front that you know… We played on the fear and hollow bigotry storyline. They didn't want you to know the truth for very obvious reasons. You're a weapon, a tool to them. All these threats about killing you… You're too valuable to do that. It's a scare tactic to keep you in line if you are to remain unchained. Killing you would be their last resort if they can't get you to conform."

"And what of the rule that said I could go back to the Living World if I felt that I needed to," Ichigo said and Toshiro looked way. "Was that a lie too?"

"Short periods with escorts only, no contact with old friends, and it has to be cleared. I don't actually see them letting you stay in the Living World. Again you're too valuable to them to just let you slip through their fingers," Toshiro grumbled.

"Technically I'm still living!"

"Technically that means nothing to them! You can't live there anymore. That banishment thing about you leaving to stay there—"

"Another scare tactic?" Ichigo asked and Toshiro nodded.

"It was added on to that long list of rules forced on you. It was a way to make you stay by using your family as a motive," Toshiro shook his head in disgust. "If you fled from Soul Society you'll have everyone out looking for you. Mostly Squad one and two; not a duo you want tailing you. You're tied here and you can't leave on your own power when you wish it regardless of what they told you."

"You knew all this and couldn't tell anyone?" Isshin snapped. "You played a long like everyone else. I can't believe you would do this to us, Toshiro."

"It's not like I had a choice. If I had told you earlier you would have bolted by now and be hunted down by Soul Society. If you ask me that's more terrifying than the CCG," Toshiro snapped back. "Everyone closest to you… Me, Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki, and so on… We'll get the brunt of this as well. Central 46 has a nasty habit of not listening to reason or compromising. If we aren't captured by Central 46 we'd most likely be running right beside you."

Isshin let out a long sigh resting the back of his shoulders against the wall.

"You're just doing your job and I understand that very well. You have to look out for your men in this," Isshin sighed, trying to calm down. "Ichigo, the bottom line is that a lot of high seated officers like Toshiro, Matsumoto, Kuchiki, Abarai, and so on really respect you. I'm guessing any outrageous actions by you will bleed out them."

"I'm not following…" Ichigo looked a little confused. "If it's just me why go after them?"

"We are loyal to the Soul Society there is no doubt about that. It's beat into us the moment we step foot into the academy. However those like Abarai and Kuchiki will follow you if you ask them and a few others too without much question. It's the collateral damage thereafter," Toshiro grumbling sitting back down on his cushion. "No matter what generation of Central 46 is ruling… They're still the same. If a few people act up more than double can suffer for it if they deem it. They've gotten worse after Aizen killed the last Central 46. Stricter to the point that a lot of people don't like them. Once bitten twice shy you can say. They are taking every precaution to prevent another disaster."

"I'm still missing the point…" Ichigo's confused expression only deepened. "I'm not a threat. I'd never attack anyone here. I'd rather take the bulk of their rage than have others suffer."

"Your presence back here in Soul Society has started a bit of unrest," Toshiro grumbled. "This is damage control."

"What?" Ichigo looked between his father and Toshiro.

"At the start, this new Central 46 was very popular and more flexible, people liked them. But over time they started to fall out of favor and people started to dislike them a great deal," Toshiro groaned. "We put up with them like the loyal dogs that we are and with this time of peace we didn't do anything about it. So, again to simplify it. Ichigo, you are very popular in Soul Society for your deeds and Central 46 doesn't like the competition."

"So…? They take me in to make them popular again?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head. "They're hiding behind me?"

"Yes, and all the while turning you into a secret weapon under your own nose. Everything dealing with you was just a front for them to ride on your popularity. The bulk of Soul Society thinks that Central 46 is helping you and your family, making them look good," Toshiro breathed, pointing a small finger at Ichigo. "The Captain-Commander and I were trying to help you but leave it to the government to ruin a good thing."

"So, my kid's popular, no surprise there. He is also strong and they fear that. It's just…Why is he so restricted?" Isshin asked, looking down at Toshiro. "Central 46 wants him as weapon which is stupid. They should know by now Ichigo would help Soul Society if they just asked. So why is he…? It's not his strength they fear, is it?"

Toshiro shook his head. It was more complicated that than that.

"Yes they scared of his power but Ichigo is also a low-key political figure if you believe that," Toshiro answered.

"Low-key? What do you mean by that?" Isshin and Ichigo spoke in unison.

"I just stated that Ichigo is popular with a lot of people. Central 46 wants to ride on Ichigo's popularity for their benefit while controlling his influences to the people," Toshiro grumbled and crossed his arms. "If everyone sees Ichigo behaving and following the government's rules they will continue to do the same. If they see Ichigo start acting, well, like Ichigo, people will start questioning the system. It was a gamble on their part as well. They are hoping the pros outweigh the cons."

"So, I have some political power here…? Sweet! Are—are you serious?" Ichigo pointed at himself with the dopiest grin. "Like, really, are you serious?!"

Ichigo seemed to be beside himself in this new bit of knowledge. He never would have imaged such a thing. It was also eating the ruling part alive. Oh, he was going to love this.

"Don't get carried way, Ichigo! I know that look. You're not supposed to know anything of this so don't get excited about it," Toshiro snapped at him. "For now, neither of you know anything about what I just said. If one word, just one, reaches Central 46 hell will rain down upon us."

Ichigo went to open his mouth.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" Toshiro finished up and quickly Ichigo shut his mouth.

"But we still can use this to our advantage," Isshin pushed off the wall to stand closer to Toshiro and Ichigo. "If Ichigo really is that popular and if we market him right…"

"If. _Big_ if. Central 46 is hell-bent on making sure Ichigo stays under their thumb. If he wriggles out just a little too far… Squish," Toshiro clicked his tongue. "Figuratively and possibly literally."

"Politics, they'll kill ya and I'm the last person to be joking about this," Ichigo grumbled. "Why do I keep upsetting governments to the point they want to ruin me or even kill me?

"Simple. You're a people person, not a government person. You're what the _people_ want and not what the _government_ wants so they'll use and abuse you," Isshin said, sitting down beside Ichigo on his futon. "Toshiro, I was being serious about marketing Ichigo's popularity."

"I know you were. It's risky though. They'll know there was a leak and the first person they'll run to is me and I have no safety net," Toshiro snorted. "It might not be so much as the marketing as it is the timing. People are already sold on him, that's not the problem. It's a matter of when, where, and how. If Central 46 can keep their popularity and Ichigo can build on his… Uh… No… No, it's too far out to be thinking of this."

"C'mon, Toshiro, I need something. I don't want to stay here like this," Ichigo moaned. "I would rather be staring down the barrel of a CCG gun than have to live here as a tool for Central 46."

"I know but you're stuck here right now. If we do try to push you over with the people it will have to be very subtle and at the right time. That could be a long time from now," Toshiro pointed out. "It's not as simple as just charging in and hoping for the best."

"Damn. I miss those days…" Ichigo pouted. "Everyone got away with something…"

"Yeah, there was no Central 46…" Toshiro sighed.

"I know… That's why I miss them…" Ichigo sighed. "By the way… How do you know about the atomic bomb but simple things like juice boxes and convenient store sushi amazes all you guys?"

Toshiro and Isshin looked at like Ichigo suddenly grew an extra head.

"The atomic bomb was something we had to do deal with obviously," Toshiro looked at Ichigo like he was an idiot. "Thousands upon thousands of people died that day and the months that followed from the radiation. It was a historical event, not a modern novelty item."

"Yeah… That really was a dumb question, wasn't it?" Ichigo felt like a fool and looked away from the captain. He even gave a sheepish grin. "That was really dumb…"

"Also… We don't talk about it…" Isshin breathed.

"Like Popo's first rule of training…?(1)" Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

Isshin slowly turned his head to look at Ichigo with a rather nasty glare. Toshiro didn't catch any of it. The young captain only knew it was a joke but didn't understand the context. Isshin slung his arm back and hit Ichigo hard in the back of his head.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo snapped, holding his ailing head.

"I worked Nagasaki!"

"Sorry, I didn't know! You didn't have to haul off and knock the eyes out of my head for it!"

Isshin huffed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He then gave a subtle smirk.

"It's still funny though… Just don't bring it up again, okay…?"

"Yeah, I won't bring it back up…" Ichigo sighed and then sat up straight, realizing something. "Hey, wait a minute! If you worked at Nagasaki just how freaking old are you?"

"How… H-how do you not bother to ask these sorts of questions?" Toshiro gaped at Ichigo. "You did the same thing with me when you didn't know that your father was once my captain."

"I'm _dense_. I'll admit it," Ichigo snapped at the icy captain and then turned his attention back to his father. "But seriously, Dad, how old are you?"

"Old enough," Isshin grinned, flicking Ichigo in the nose. "And I bet you can't even guess."

"Don't play with me! Seriously, how old are you?"

"I said take a wild guess."

"And other thing! How do you not have radiation poisoning?!"

"Uh, spirit, remember? Different plane of existence."

"We can still touch and move real world things!"

"Still a different plane of existence. Now about your best guess of my age…"

"You are insufferable even at the best of times! Hey! NO! Get off me! Off, Goat Face! OFF!"

Toshiro shook his head at the pair and ran a hand down his tired face again. At least the fight between Isshin and Ichigo was resolved. Now he was left with the aftermath of spilling everything to the Kurosaki men. Toshiro knew right now that was only going to make things harder. Now that Isshin and Ichigo knew of the political problems of Soul Society there was no telling what this was going to bring about. He still didn't feel right about blabbing the way he did.

His head was now on the chopping block if something should happen outside the confines of Central 46's rules. Maybe Ichigo still has his luck and things would turn out for the best. Even still Toshiro knew they would have to go through hell to get there. For now only these two would know and hopefully it would stay that way for a long while.

* * *

A man in his mid-50's stepped out and locked up his house for the day. He ran his hand over his black hair with a streak of grey on the right. Despite everything going on with his daughter life still moved on. Hayashi Katsuo headed to work like he always did. It was good job considering he worked at a bank.

He didn't want to go but the world didn't stop because he wanted it to. He walked a block down to his usual café. It was right next to the bus stop he took to work and it made thing easier. He walked in like usual and waited in line. There were 5 people in front of them and the one at the counter seemed to be having a problem with the staff and the product. It had to be one of _those_ people. It was too early for people to be acting like this. What he wouldn't give to at last have a quarter of that man's energy right now.

He felt someone slide in behind him and paid no mind. Hopefully this would be resolved shortly and things could start moving quickly. He had 15 minutes to catch the bus and at the rate this mess was going it might be a while. Maybe he should just forego his morning cup and just leave.

"Mr. Hayashi, correct?"

He turned to look at the woman that was standing behind him. She was pretty young thing with mocha skin, long dark purple hair held up in ponytail, and she had a pair large bright amber eyes. She was very well built, athletic clearly, and had on a great big smile. Not bad. If he was like 30 years younger… Maybe…

"Yes?" he answered, pushing up his red frame glass. "May I assist you?"

"I want to talk to you about something, if that's all right?" she said, her smile never wavering.

"About what…?" he grumbled, narrowing his green eyes at her. "If you're a reporter or some ass from the CCG…"

"Neither…" came her simple reply. "I'm an independent party."

"Tch… Yeah, right…" he turned away from her. "Leave me alone."

"Every year growing up for her birthday you took to the karaoke café 3 blocks from here. She has a small scar on the bottom of her foot from stepping on some broken glass in the kitchen when she was 7," she whispered into his ear and his eyes widened. "She had a pet goldfish all of three days before her curious orange tabby named, Aiko, knocked the tank over and crushed it. The tank's gravel was pink and purple. Do I need to go on, Mr. Hayashi?"

"No… You've made your point," he said, feeling her hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me, please," she cooed in his ear.

She gave his shoulder a small squeeze and out the front door they went. What did this woman want from him? How did she know all that stuff anyway? There was no way she could have known the color of that tank's gravel. He turned his head to talk to her when he felt someone arrive on his left. It was a blond man this time with a strange striped hat. Katsuo was thinking of bolting and getting away from them.

"This is for you. Vanilla latte with two shots espresso and sugar packets," the blond awkwardly handed him his usual drink. "I didn't know you found him that quickly. I barely saw you step out of that café as I arrived and then I had to run to catch up to you."

"Uh, where is this from?" Katsuo asked, looking at the unmarked cup. "Smells good but I'm not just go to…"

"This way," she steered him down into small area just off the main street.

There was bench waiting for them a little ways off. Okay, this was far enough. He put his feet down and went to fight against her. He had had enough of this. He didn't know who these people were or what they wanted.

"Let go of me," he snapped, only to have both the man and the woman lift up under his arms and carry him the rest of the distance. "That's it! HEEELP! SOMEONE! HEEEELP!

"Cry all you wanted, Hayashi. You're past the barrier wall," she said as they sat him down gently on the bench.

"What do you people want from me? Anybody! Hey! I need help," he called toward road but no one even looked their way.

"I told you they can't hear you. Hell, they can't even see you," she said, reaching into her coat pocket. "You're not being kidnapped—"

"This is the textbook definition of being kidnapped," he bit back.

"Now, I can see where she gets her temper from and her skepticism," the blond snorted, lightly tapping his cane on the pavement. "Hayashi Katsuo, we needed to talk to you without the prying eyes of the CCG watching us. We wanted to let you know that Akane is safe and she wanted to get in contact with you."

Katsuo just stared up at the man dumbfounded and then back at woman as she fiddled with her phone. He slowly turned his attention to the coffee in his hands before setting on the ground. She was safe? Was she really? They had to have had close contact with her to know such things like the scar on her foot and tank gravel.

"Here."

Katsuo looked up and saw the phone presented to him. He hesitated.

"Take it. Go on. It's a secure line."

At the words "secure line" he snatched the device from her fingers and put it to his ear.

"M-moshi moshi…?" he's whole body was starting to tremble.

" **Hey, Dad… H-how are you?"**

He clamped the free hand over his mouth as he gasped. It really was Akane after all these long weeks.

"Oh… Wh-where are you, sweetie? Are y-you okay?" he asked his eyes started to tear up. "There have been no signs of you in weeks… I was fearing the worst."

" **I'm all right for the m-most part, Dad. Really… I'm in a safe place and I'm being taken care of. It's not what I would have—picked but… They mean well and they have been watching over me."**

"Wh-where are you now? I-I want to see you! Where are you at?"

" **You can't see me. I-I want to see you too but not r-right now. The CCG has to be tailing you to see if you h-have had contact with me. These two weirdos operate outside of the norm and thanks to them I can talk to y-you right now."**

"Is… Is there any way I can reach you if I-I need to? I don't like this. I don't know how I can help you. Wh-what can I do for you? Just tell me and I'll do it!"

" **I-I… I need you… I need you to st-stay strong for the next f-few days. What you're going to see in the news… Don't believe any of it! Do you understand me?! Don't believe what you see or what the CCG tells you! It's g-going to be hard on you but it's not true… This is the only way for me to be free from the CCG and I don't like it any more than you do."**

"Y-you're scaring me, Akane. What are you talking about? Sweetie, don't do this to me. Not now. Don't tell me it's some stupid stunt!"

" **Well… It's not normal but it really is ingenious once you think about it… Among so many other things… Just know that I am not going to be h-harmed no matter what you see. The CCG will m-most likely bring you in for some questioning after the event. Just… I'm… I'm going to be faking my death and it's going to be hard on you… J-just please understand that no matter what you see or what th-they tell you it's not true. It will happen tomorrow evening around 11. You will most likely get a call within an hour or two of that. W-wait three days after and come to where you are now."**

"Akane, this is very stupid of you I don't care what you say! How are you going to do this, huh? I don't understand how you are going to fake your death? I can't see you making something out of it like that fool you were partnered with. You are not even a strong swimmer! And I still can't believe he left you to face this alone! When you need him most he's most likely sitting at the bottom of the bay playing patty-cake with Godzilla!"

" **PFT! Hahahahaha! The v-visual of that right now! Hahaha! I'm cr-crying! Hahahaha! I can't get that out of my head! Haha! Oh… Wow… Ha! I-I needed that but… But seriously what I'm going to be doing is f-far more subtle. I'm not going to end up like him, promise. Just know that everything is a fabrication for the CCG's entertainment. If they think I'm dead they will leave us alone and I won't be hunted down anymore. That's why I'm doing this. Otherwise I'll be stuck hiding for the rest of my life. I don't want that. Just let me do what needs to be done."**

"Who are you staying with at the very least? Are you staying with these two?"

" **No, I'm staying with some others… The two you're with now are the orchestrators of this plan. They are old friends of Ichigo's."**

"That doesn't reassure me in the least. Not at all," Katsuo drawled, looking at the odd pair standing around him. "They've pretty much kidnapped me, I'll have you know!"

"We did no such thing," the blond snorted. "We just needed to get you to a safe location to do this."

"You forced out of the café to come here," he snapped back. "And then both of you picked me up and tossed me onto this bench!"

" **DAD! Don't exaggerate things!"**

"No, no, we did do the last part but we didn't toss him," the blond man said, leaning into the phone a little.

" **See?! Exaggerate! Dad, just please follow their instructions or everything will be a total waste. If that happens things might turn out worse not just for me but for those giving me refuge."**

"I would just like to know how you are going to fake your death. I just want an idea of how this is actually going to work and how you think this will help. I would like to know the details of this little plan of yours."

" **Right now… The less you know the better it's for your own safety. We don't need you to know how it will happen. The shock from you needs to be real. We can't give you any more info than the time we start things."**

"I still think this is totally foolhardy on your part, Akane! Why are you go so far with this? Can't you just skip town or something?"

" **The CCG has extensive knowledge of family and friends. Anyone close to us is being watched constantly so it's not just you. I can't just run to a cousin's house and hope that things blow over. I'm doing this whether you wish it or not. I just… I just need to know that you'll be there for me when everything is over with. You are the only one to know I'm doing this. I couldn't and wouldn't trust anyone else. Please… Please, Dad, just trust me and those two weirdos with you. Just remember that whatever you see in the following days is not real no matter how much it seems to be. Please, be safe… If things turn out well… I'll be seeing you in a few days."**

"I would really like to see you too, sweetie. I'll do what you want me to but I'm not going to like it."

" **I never said you had to like it! I just need you to cooperate with me and these guys!"**

"And I never said I wasn't! Don't get snappy with me!"

" **I'm not getting snappy with you since it was you that started it! You're turning this into an argument!"**

"I'm doing no such thing! So don't take that sassy tone with me either!"

" **You're infuriating and I love you!"**

"You're obnoxious and I love you too!"

" **Good bye!"**

"Bye! Here's your damn phone!"

Katsuo handed the phone back to the woman who quickly hung it up. He sat on the bench with his arms crossed, looking rather huffy. The pair sighed. That was one way to end a conversation they guessed. They had never seen that before. The woman put the phone up and fixed her coat.

"Is she really going to be okay doing this plan of yours?" Katsuo asked, looking at the woman and then at the man. "I want no actual harm coming to her! None! Do you understand me?!"

"Quite well, Mr. Hayashi," the man replied, dryly. "Tomorrow around 11pm we will kick start everything into motion. Three days after that we need you to come back here around 9:30 at night. We and your daughter will be waiting for you. Remember, all that happens from here and until then is fake. Not matter how real it seems to you, understand that your daughter is safe. Have faith in us and in your daughter."

"You're not going to tell me anything either about what you have planned for her, right?" Katsuo asked as the man and woman shook their heads. "I figured as much. If I do find out that you've hurt her I'll chase you down myself!"

"You're going to be at the back of a very long line. The CCG is looking for us, too, which is why we're not dropping our names as a precaution for you," the man said, straightening his hat.

"That makes me feel _sooo_ much better… Tch… So you know… Uh, knew her partner, Kurosaki?" he asked, looking at the blond.

"I like to think I'm a good friend of his. Even taught him how to fight when he was younger," he hummed only to get elbowed by his friend.

"It's was more of a joint effort," she stated. "Don't take all the credit."

"True, true…" he nodded.

"Do know why he did it?" Katsuo asked, looking at the pair in front of him. "Akane was downright sick after it. I suggested she stay with me for a while but she decided to remain at her apartment. I do live clear across the city and for work she needed to stay there. That was her excuse. There was a controversy around it. The 'official' cause was poor mental health. Akane just felt that wasn't it to some degree but isn't denial part of grieving?"

"Denial is most certainly part of grieve process. It's not uncommon to have such thoughts," the man said.

"But was that really why he jumped?" Katsuo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"A little. Most of it was physical, which caused some of the mental issues," he answered, dully. "I guess you could say he was battling a childhood illness. It went dormant and came back suddenly."

"Cancer?"

"No, but it was devastating to his body none the less."

"I see…"

The aging father sighed again. That made a little bit more sense he guessed. He liked Ichigo but he didn't like Ichigo. It was an odd mix. He didn't like Ichigo for being brash and so forward with him. His initial thought of the man was that he was a punk. He looked it with his spiky, bright orange hair and the way he carried himself. He was an overall goofball. It didn't help that he noticed Akane might have had a little something for him, which irked him too. Katsuo had a certain expectations and Ichigo wasn't matching his ideal model of a man for his daughter. He was also 8 years younger than her and Katsuo wanted someone older for her.

Over those few short years his daughter was partnered with Ichigo, the young man started to grow on him. He had a strange sort of endearment to him he had missed on their first meeting. His forwardness was just blunt honesty and that goofiness was just his personality he wasn't being rude. His brashness was a just his passion to help others regardless how he went about it. It was all in or nothing. Despite all that he still wasn't his ideal model for his daughter. She never acted on anything and he seemed oblivious to it. They kept their partnership professional, which Katsuo was thankful for.

When he heard about the suicide that morning he gave his daughter a call to see how she was feeling and to see what happened. He called in such a panic that he didn't watch the full report. His knees hit the ground when she told him that she watched the whole thing and couldn't reach him in time. It had hit him hard too but it just tore Akane to shreds. She said she went to jump after him despite not being the best swimmer. Another investigator had to hold her down and talk sense into her. She later put up a front to push through work.

"He was interesting… I've never seen such a person. He was the biggest damn goofball I'd ever seen," Katsuo grumbled.

"He's mellow compared to his father, I can assure you," the woman answered, Katsuo looked at her in shock. "But when Ichigo needs to face something important he's dead serious and a sheer force to be feared."

"Well, she often said that he wasn't as goofy as he appeared to be," Katsuo said, shaking his head. "I can't see him as being anything other than that."

"Ichigo can also be moody and melancholy," she replied. "He wears many different faces. He just chose to show you his more happy-go-lucky side."

"Maybe… What else do I need to do? To prepare for?" he asked, leaning back on the bench.

"This is going to be all verbal so I hope you have a good memory. We don't need a paper trail," the blond said, taking in a deep breath. "You already know that you need to act like the grieving father and I don't see you screwing that up. Follow the CCG's instructions on how to handle her and all that. When you arrive at 9:30 four days from now we're going to have to explain more things to you but your daughter will be waiting for you, unharmed."

"When you said ' _handle_ her…?' What does that mean?" he asked, scrutinizing the blond. "It sounds like they're going to have a body… How the hell is that not hurting her, huh?!"

"Uh… Well… Maybe just a brief…?" the man tapped his cane lightly on the ground.

"Very brief…" she shrugged. "Just to get the idea, perhaps. No more."

"Fair enough," the blond grinned and picked his cane up off the ground. "This isn't going to hurt."

The woman walked to Katsuo's other side. He shrunk back in his seat. What were they going to do to him? The man flipped his cane around parallel with the ground and pointed it at his face. Katsuo saw a strange emblem on the end; a strange skull in black, white, and blue flames.

"You're not going to hit me with that, are you?!" he jumped to his feet. "Now hold just a—"

He never got to finish his sentence when the cane slammed into his forehead. He stumbled back to the ground just missing the woman as he went. He forced himself to sit up on his elbows to look at them. Not going to hurt his ass! He looked over at the woman seeing her holding up his limp body from under his arms. Wait a minute his body? That was him? Was that really him? He sat up the rest of the way as she stood over him with his lifeless body. He just stared in shock unmoving, unsure of what to do.

"Hold still," she said, moving in a closer.

He snapped out of his daze as leaned over with his body.

"Wait! What are doing n—"

A moment later he found himself face down on the cold ground. He sat up with a start and began feeling every bit of his body; his face, shoulders, chest, sides, and legs. Nothing seemed out of place. He heart was just racing and his breathing was heavy. What was that just now? He started to breakout in a cold sweat and he turned to look back at the pair behind them. His face scrunching up a anger.

"What the h-hell did you just do to me?!" he yelled in fear and anger. He clambered to his feet to face them directly, hands balled into tight fists. "There was no way you could have been holding me…! I was on the ground so how did you get that duplicate…?! Who the fuck are you people?!"

The pair looked at each other and then back at him with knowing grins. Katsuo took a shaky stepped back away from them. This was more than just uncomfortable.

"We're the people that are going to save your daughter," the man said with a smug tone. "And what I did to you just now… Is only is only step one of our plan to free her from the rabid dogs planning to rip her apart."

* * *

"I'm still mad at you," Karin snapped, driving a finger into Ichigo's chest. "Did you actually say sorry to our old man or not?!"

"What does it matter?!" Ichigo snapped back, pushing her hand down. "It's water under the bridge now! It's over and done with so stop catching an attitude with me, Karin!"

"It matters to me! Did you or did you not actually say sorry?!" she barked. "You're not giving me a straight answer so I'm going to go with, no, you didn't!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked around her having enough. She hadn't talk to him all day and now just after dinner decides to speak her mind. Too bad curfew wasn't for another 2 hours. He didn't want to hear and put up with her bitching for that long.

"Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're not talking to me you're fussing at me. There's a large difference," Ichigo grumbled and kept moving. "It's over with. Just drop it and leave it alone. And me too for that matter."

"I just want to see you actually say it to him," she stumped after him as he hurried to the sanctuary of his room. "Don't think going to your room is going to stop me. The door is not soundproof."

"Oh, how I wish it wa-a-as," Ichigo said in an irritated but sing-song voice. "You're getting on my last nerve."

"You've spent all of mine! Just walk up to him and say you're sorry. I'll leave you alone after that," she spat, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Don't be pigheaded!"

He stopped and faced her directly. She was just asking for it. He glared down at her and opened his mouth. He quickly snapped it shut with a hard gnashing of his teeth. He was biting his tongue something fierce. If he said what he was thinking it would only start another war. Not only that but she was liable to sucker punch him in the teeth for it.

He growled at her before he turned around in a huff. He hurried his pace even more but she dogged his every step. He was not getting away from her anytime soon it seemed. It might be subdued a great bit but he could still use sonido and leave her in the dust. She couldn't follow him then. He debated but she would be bitchier when she caught up to him again.

"Ichigo, stop right now," she demanded.

Ichigo just decided to break into a simple run. He wasn't that far from his room and even at an average speed he was just out of her reach.

"Get back here," she hissed, following him with her arm out stretched hoping to grab a fist full of cloth.

He didn't even turn to look at her. His bedroom door was wide open. He jumped the two small steps and slid in a little. He quickly whipped around and went to shut the door. She managed to get a foot and arm in the door. He tried to push be back out as she fought to keep the door open.

He saw the board to lock the door not too far from him. He reached out with his foot and tried to grab it with his toes. If he could force her out, hopefully without hurting her, he'd be able lock the door and keep her out.

"Let me in, idiot," she demanded, getting a little more leverage to opened the door as Ichigo stretched farther and farther to get the board with his foot. "It just simple request!"

"I'm not letting you in just so you can bitch at me more," he retorted, putting his hand on her face and tried to force her back. "I don't want to hurt you so just do us both a favor and back down!"

"OUCH!"

"I'm sorry!"

He quickly let go of her in a panic only to have her grab his horn and pull hard! He clunked his head on the door and frame as she pulled his head outside the room.

"OWW! Damn it, Karin! Don't pull on me like this," he yelped, now fighting to stay in his room as she put her full weight into pulling. "Owowowww! My ne-e-eck! Ah! Stop it! C-cut it out!"

Suddenly she did and backed away from the door. She had a horrified look on her face as she bowed awkwardly and bolted away from his room. Ichigo fell back onto his butt, rubbing his abused horn and then his neck. What the hell? She didn't have to get that physical with him. He slammed the door close and finally grabbed the lock. He slipped the board into the track and let out a very long heavy sigh of relief. She was finally gone at long last. He closed his eyes and fell over backwards to the floor as he caught his breath.

"Shit, I hurt like hell… Why does she have to be in full bitch-mode this evening…?"

"Ahem!"

Ichigo snapped his eyes open, spun over onto his stomach, and propped himself onto his elbows. In the chaos he never even registered that someone was in the room with him. That would explain why Karin bowed and ran away clear out of the blue. He craned his head up to see her Honor, Oshima and her guards. Captain Unohana and Toshiro were also in the room. They were all looking at him with a mixture of worry, horror, irritation, and amusement. One poor guard was holding this mouth closed to keep from laughing out loud. The all mighty hollow was manhandled by his little sister.

"Uhhh…" he just laid there in a stupor at his unexpected guests.

"Kurosaki, up… Up…" Unohana half whispered and subtly made a gesture to sit up.

"Huh…? Oh! Oh, shhh…," Ichigo snapped to attention and pulled his knees under his stomach and bowed keeping his head facing the floor. "Y-your Honor, Oshima, good evening! I apologize that you h-had to witness that just now. I-I was not aware of your presence or th-that you would be arriving this evening. Please, excuse my rudeness and lack of attentiveness just now."

 _You're really laying it on thick, aren't you?_ Toshiro mentally grumbled. _Thankfully she seems to find this whole thing amusing and hopefully she'll forgive it._

"Your younger sister, I presume. I have two of my own so I know the struggle of being the eldest," she sighed, brushing a bit of hair from her face. "As for me arriving this is my usual inspection day and time."

"Oh… I'm sorry, your Honor, it clearly slipped by mind," he spoke into the floor. "I wouldn't have dawdled arriving here otherwise."

"You had your hands full and I'll overlook it just for the entertainment of that. Just don't make a habit of forgetting and being tarty," she said, taking a few steps towards him. "You may stand, Kurosaki."

Ichigo got to his feet and stood up straight. She circled him as she studied him. She checked his mask and claw caps. She wanted to make sure everything was how she left him the last time they met. Nothing seemed out of place and Unohana hadn't reported any new or worsening health issues. Well, majors ones at least.

"Captain Hitsugaya, other than that incident just now, has he been behaving accordingly?" Oshima asked, turning to look at Toshiro.

"Yes, your Honor, he has been following his instructions perfectly. There was a small family issue these last few days. The bulk has been resolved and what you witnessed just now was just a small holdover," Toshiro answered. "It should clear up shortly."

Toshiro gave Ichigo a hard look that said, "fix it and fix it soon." He might as well or Karin wasn't going to leave him alone be anytime soon.

"How is your face faring since the adjustments?" she asked, looking at Ichigo's face.

"The issue has cleared up, your Honor," he answered.

"That's good… Have you been dealing with any other personal issues?" she inquired.

"No, your Honor. Just what Captain Hitsugaya has already stated," Ichigo replied. "I have no other personal issues at this time."

"Well, then it seems everything is in order. Your living quarts look very tidy," she said, looking around.

"He's good a keeping this area clean, naturally. I also do inspections regularly to make sure everyone maintains their area," Toshiro spoke up.

"I'm glad to hear it. Yes, I think I'm done here this evening," Oshima said, looking Ichigo up and down one last time. "You do look tired though."

"I'm fine, your Honor. I just didn't sleep that well last night," Ichigo answered, trying to look a little more awake.

"You look a little too haggard for it to be just one night," she mumbled under her breath. "Captain Unohana, tell me… Has he been getting enough sleep?"

Ichigo struggled to keep a straight face and not to twitch. Damn it!

"He does suffer from a bit of insomnia at times. We've been working on remedying the problem," she answered. "It's been a slow process. Other than that there's nothing else, your Honor."

"Insomnia, huh?" she looked at his tired face again. "Are you anxious about something?"

"No, your Honor. It was just because of the fight and I'm still adjusting to this place," he said as she put a hand and his chin and turn head from some to side to study him.

"You've been here quite some time now, Kurosaki, to still be adjusting to living in Soul Society," she pointed out and let go of his jaw. "If you have an issue and wish to address it do so now."

Oh, he had plenty of issues but he couldn't complain about them. They may just impose more rules on him and restrict him that much more. He wanted to scream it all out at the top of his lungs but kept his tongue locked up tight. Telling her the truth would most like condemn him. He couldn't and wouldn't risk what little happiness he had.

"That frown of yours just deepened," she noted. "What is troubling you, Kurosaki?"

"M-minor issues," he said as she tried to look him in eyes but he kept turning them from her. "They're nothing of great importance, your Honor,"

"Yes, but what are they?" she hummed.

Toshiro opened his mouth but quickly shut it as not to make a serious mistake. Unohana was pressing her lips together as well as she watched the situation unfold. If Ichigo didn't answer Oshima it could end poorly for him. If she was kind she'd drop the matter and leave it be without repercussions. It was obvious to everyone that spent any time around him to know what his "troubles" were. One was literally staring him in the face at this very moment.

"Kurosaki, I'm asking you a direct question," she stated, grabbing his chin again and forced him to look at her. "What is bothering you so we can get it remedied?"

"First, your Honor, can you please get off my foot?" he asked as she looked down.

Her eyes widened a bit. She actually was standing on his foot. She lightly lifted her foot off his toes and set it back down a couple inches away. She turned her attention back to him.

"I was not aware. I do apologize. Now, can you _actually_ tell me what is bothering you?" she repeated. "If I have to ask you again you won't like the outcome of defying me."

He wasn't going to like the outcome regardless. Damned if did and damned if he didn't. He looked over to Toshiro and Unohana. They couldn't do anything to help him either just from the way they were looking at him. Oshima looked like she was growing more irritated by the second at Ichigo's silence. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get out of this mess no matter how much he wanted.

"Kurosaki," she almost hissed and squeezed his jaw. "You're not going to answer me?"

"They're just personal issues," he spoke just to fill in the dead space. "That's all they are. I'm trying to sort them out little by little."

"Enough excuses. This is your last chance," she warned.

Unohana and Toshiro felt the guards around them tense, ready to act on orders. There wasn't one damn thing they could do. Oshima wasn't taking Ichigo's mediocre answer. He couldn't just blurt out that it was Central 46's tyrant hold on him. This this case silent might but be golden.

She ripped her hand from his chin and stepped backed from him. Ichigo's body tensed knowing that something bad was about to come.

"Isolation," she snapped, turning to look at Toshiro. "Isolation and constant guard for a month. I'll be kind enough to leave him in this room. Do I make myself clear, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, your Honor, Oshima," Toshiro reluctantly bowed.

"Okumura, Shimamoto, Murai. You are now assigned to watch him over for the month," she said, looking at 3 of her 7 guards. "I'll rotate you out with others come morning."

"Understood," they chanted in unison.

They rushed forward and grabbed Ichigo, forcing him to the ground. He didn't even struggle in the least. She looked down at him as he just stared blankly at the floor.

"Maybe by the next time I see you you'll be a little more willing to answer when a question is given," she said with a bitter tone. "I'm far more lenient than the others. Be thankful I make the visits."

She looked around the room a little more. Her own frown deepening.

"Remove everything but what he needs," she ordered. "I'll be back in the morning to make sure everything is cleaned out."

"Yes, your Honor," Toshiro said with another bow.

"I shall take my leave now. I want you to adhere exactly to my instructions, Captain Hitsugaya," she said, turning towards the door as her remaining entourage circled her.

"I will, your Honor, and I'll make sure my squad and his loved ones know them as well. There will be no leniency should an order be broken," Toshiro affirmed.

"Take this time to reflect, Kurosaki," she said, looking over her shoulder one last time at him.

A guard opened the door for her as she stepped out of the room. Toshiro let out a faint sigh and looked at Ichigo while trying to hide his sympathy. Unohana had to do the same as they walked around him and towards the door. They stepped out without a second glance. The guard closed the door and locked it.

"Move to the corner," one ordered.

Ichigo walked to the empty corner without a fight. They searched him for weapons before going through all of his things as he remained staring at the wall. His anger was starting to get to him as he heard his room being ransacked. It wasn't too long before some of Toshiro's men arrived to start cleaning out the place. He couldn't look or speak to anyone.

Within minutes his room was stripped bare. He was ordered to step back from the corner. All he had left were a few lamps, his clothes, his bed, and toiletries. Everything else was gone. The door was shut and locked from the outside. The windows were covered and a barrier sealed the whole room off. There wasn't even one guard to sit with him. He just shuffled to his destroyed bed and slowly sat down. The room was dark save for the few lamps.

Maybe this was lenient. Actually it was, compared to where he could be sitting now. What would have happened if he actually told her truth? He felt that it would have been a great deal worse. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. One whole month stuck in this room and not allowed to talk to one single soul.

He raised his head and glared daggers at the door. His anger slowly grew more and more, since he knew the actually truth now. They were setting him for failure. They really were trying to subdue and control him like Toshiro had mentioned. This wasn't right. After all the shit he went through and everything he sacrificed for them. This was what he got for his efforts? He was the shiny metal they wore and the secret weapon that they were keeping under lock and key.

"One month, huh?" he whispered to himself with a nasty grin on his lips. "Fine… If what Toshiro says is true and when I get out of here… I'll give them a reason to fear me."

(A/N So, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like this one. The tone at the end turned a bit dark, didn't it? Anyway, as I mention earlier I have a story out on FictionPress. Given that it's close-ish to Halloween I decided to drop a **Creepypasta**. What? I wrote a Creepypasta? Yes, I did. I've worked on it since March if you believe that. I've just been tweaking it this whole time and finally posted it a little while ago. Now my name on FictionPress is the same here Millie. M. Banshee and the title is Little Miss Lolly-Pop. If you like slashers this is just for you. Thank you, buh-bye!"

(1) For those that might not get the joke about "Popo's first rule of training" I'm going to direct you to Team Four Star's abridged series of Dragon Ball Z. Mr. Popo in the abridge series is not a nice person and is secretly an all-powerful evil being. The joke comes from when he's training the Z Warriors for when the Saiyans arrival on Earth. One of Mr. Popo's first rules of train is not to talk about it. Poor, poor Krillin.

* * *

Bonus Short

Second Chances

Urahara walked into the old house with Yoruichi as his side. Ryoko followed in behind them a bit puzzled as to what they wanted with her at this late hour. They used this poor house for just about everything it seemed. It did serve its purpose there was no doubt about that. Now that they were here again she wanted to know what they wanted to keep secret.

"So, Fueguchi…" Urahara hummed and turned to face her. "I'm pretty sure you want to know why we brought you all the way here in the middle of the night."

"Yes, I would. Um, don't you need to be heading back to Soul Society for tomorrow mornin?" she asked.

"In a little while," he stepped up closer to her. "Before we go we have something we wish to show you."

"Okay, what?" she asked as he and Yoruichi walked to the distant corner of the room.

"I hope you don't mind but while we were here off and on I started thinking about something," he said, facing her again. "And so I began to work on a little project outside everyone's eyes. Only Yoruichi and I know of this. Basically when you weren't paying much attention Yoruichi and I were gathering little traces of you via your blood."

She touched the deep gash that circled his whole neck. She looked at him rather oddly as to what he what he was talking about.

"My blood?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, you see… I'm truly a good man at heart and I knew that I needed to help you in some way," he motioned her to come closer. "I'm giving you a choice. If you agree I'll give it to you and if you don't I'll just destroy it."

She was apprehensive as Yoruichi pulled a moldy panel away that was propped up against the wall. She then reached out and pulled off a black cover from a large item on the floor. Ryoko gasped and took a few panicked steps back. Tears started to build in her eyes as she looked at what sat on the floor.

"We didn't think it was fair that only Akane got her second chance," Yoruichi said, reaching out and gently took a lock of pale blond hair into her hand. "This gigai is yours should you wish to take it."

Ryoko collapsed to the filthy floor as she started in shock at her very own gigai. Where they actually offering her this? Could she have her life back and reunite with her daughter at long last? The body and face looked just like her but the blond hair was longer and had a nice gentle wave to it. The half opened eyes were a deep, stunning violet. There was even a cute little beauty mark under her left eye. Her mouth lightly hung agape as she studied it.

"We had to tinker with a few things but she's all yours if you want her," Urahara said stepping up to Ryoko and held his hand out.

"Aren't y-you going to get into trouble f-for this?" she asked as Urahara helped her back up to her feet.

"Oh, we'll get one hell of a tongue lashing, there's no doubt about that, but he won't hurt you," Urahara said, bringing her closer to the gigai.

"He who?" she asked, looking between them.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Yoruichi answered.

"Oh, him…" she breathed.

"Yes, him. Now, all you have to say is yes or no," Urahara said, patting her shoulder.

She looked the gigai up down as it sat on a sheet and dressed in nothing but a white robe. She could have a second chance that's all she cared about. Her tears started to flood her eyes more and pour down her cheeks.

"Y… Y… Y-Yes! I'll do it just so I can hold my baby again!"

Millie M. Banshee


	29. The Captive and The Free

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 27

The Captive and the Free

(A/N So... Yeah... I got one out... Feel like shit, my uncle died. Had this written a couple of days ago and meant to post the other day. Oh, well. Never got the time... )

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

Maybe this was lenient. Actually, it was compared to where he could be sitting now. What would have happened if he actually told her the truth? He felt that it would have been a great deal worse. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. One whole month stuck in this room and not allowed to talk to one single soul.

He raised his head and glared daggers at the door. His anger slowly grew more and more ever since he knew the actual truth now. They were setting him up for failure. They really were trying to subdue and control him like Toshiro had mentioned. This wasn't right. After all the shit he went through and everything he sacrificed for them. This was what he got for his efforts? He was the shiny metal they wore and the secret weapon that they were keeping under lock and key.

"One month, huh?" he whispered to himself with a nasty grin on his lips. "Fine… If what Toshiro says is true and when I get out of here… I'll give them a reason to fear me."

* * *

(Present)

Hearing that Ichigo was in isolation did not settle well with Urahara and Yoruichi when they returned to Soul Society. How he ended up in such a situation was even worse. Why did Oshima have to know why Ichigo was in such down mood? It was more than obvious. Central 46 just wanted a way to assert themselves to show their power.

It worked but only to a degree. Everyone knew Ichigo was going to pull some sort of miracle out of his ass like he always did. Despite knowing that, it didn't really take the sting away from anyone. Ichigo was out of their reach for a month. Toshiro's hands were completely tied this time. There was nothing he could do and more than likely not even Yamamoto could touch this order.

Three men stood guard outside Ichigo's room and were very diligent about doing their job. No one was even allowed to approach his door within a certain amount of distance. It didn't help that Ichigo's room was at the end of the hall from their bunking quarters. Every time they came and went from their rooms he was so close and just out reach. It was to be torture for them as well.

The only ones allowed in frequently were the guards. Food would be handed from one of Toshiro's men to them. They in turn would deliver the food to Ichigo. After a certain time they would remove the dishes and any unwanted food. Toilet breaks were only three times a day. He was to be escorted out in the morning, around lunch, and once more before bedtime. No one could be in the area as he was transferred from his room to one of the latrines. Showers would be twice a week and taken at night to help isolate him farther from public eyes.

If by chance Ichigo was visible to them they had to ignore him completely. Toshiro was allowed in twice a week for an area inspection and Unohana was allowed in at the same time just to monitor him. Other than that Ichigo was purely on his own in the dark room. This was really going to test Ichigo's patience and tolerance.

Urahara and Yoruichi offered to hold off working on Akane's case for a while given the circumstances. To their surprise Toshiro allowed it to continue. The quicker it was done the less of a trail it would leave. It was best to get it done with and to not dally in the Living World anymore. Toshiro could only spare an hour in the Living World as to not be missing for long should something happen.

They would have to wait until after Oshima's visit in the morning. Once she was finished with her inspection and had left the division Toshiro would accompany Urahara and Yoruichi to the Living World that evening. It was to be quick and very much to the point.

* * *

Ichigo sat patiently staring hard at the locked door. His breakfast was just removed from his room and the guard mentioned that Oshima was on her way to talk with him. He was not looking forward to this chat. He lightly played with small note in his mouth that his dad had snuck into his rice. It was short and to the point. He wanted to let Ichigo know that they were all okay and to behave. What choice did he have but to behave? Though it was becoming rather difficult the longer he stayed in Soul Society.

He flopped back and looked up at his dark ceiling. The room was pitch black save for a couple of oil lamps. He had no idea what time it was until food was brought to him and when he was escorted to use the bathroom. He really was isolated and it was eating at him. Ichigo really liked people and this was the worst thing she could do to him.

He just closed his eyes when he heard knocking on his door. He sat up instantly as door slid open. There was Oshima and her guards. Ichigo quickly sat on his legs and bowed to the woman. She stepped into the space and looked down at him. She smiled a little as she looked around the barren room. No pictures were on the walls, his belongings were gone, and what little future he had was also removed. The only thing left seemed to be just some clothes and his bedding. She brushed a bit of her hair out of her face, turning her eyes back to Ichigo.

"It looks like the Captain's men were thorough," she hummed. "I really don't like this, you know. It was just a simple question and you wouldn't answer it. Care to open up a bit more to me now?"

"Why should everything be an open book for you?" Ichigo grumbled.

"I want to make your stay here comfortable," she replied with a sharp tone.

"May I have permission to be blunt with you?"

"If you feel it necessary, I suppose so…"

Ichigo lightly cleared throat and took in a deep breath.

"Putting me in isolation does nothing to make me feel _comfortable_ , your honor. You've left me in the dark and cut me off from my family over a personal issue that _only_ I can deal with."

"How do you know I can't help?" she crossed her arms.

"Do you ask for help with every little thing that you have a problem with? Some things I know even you want to keep to yourself. Only you can deal with those particular problems," Ichigo responded, trying to keep in his tone level as he spoke. "You don't want others messing with them and making them worse, which by the way, you did a great job of."

She just glared down at him as he kept his eyes on the floor. He was very blunt with his words but he did speak the truth. She just hated to admit that he was right. She tightened her crossed arms a little more in agitation.

"Anything else you'd like to add while you're at it?" she hissed.

"Where's the captain?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone. Not everything has to go through him."

"So, you're just sneaking around?"

"Don't get overly blunt with me. This is a courtesy."

"I understand that. It's just… Why did you vote in favor of me and then turn on me over something minor?"

"I haven't turned on you."

Ichigo looked up at her with a "yeah, right" expression. He then shook his head and looked back at the floor. She didn't like that look he just gave her. She clicked her tongue a little.

"Don't give me that look, Kurosaki," she clinched her teeth.

Ichigo just shook his head again.

"I just want an answer to what I just asked you, your honor."

"I'm not obligated to answer that," she huffed, heatedly. "What I do is none of your business!"

"Then I'm not obligated to give you answers either. Everything you say and do is a contradiction," Ichigo blurted out. "If you want me to work with you, you can't pound me into the ground for every little thing you don't like. I had done nothing wrong up until yesterday when I didn't want to discuss one _personal_ issue about myself. I've followed your rules and behaved from the day I arrived. In all honestly, I had done nothing wrong."

"I used my discretion in dealing with you yesterday. It is my right as your overseer to deal with you as I see fit. You wouldn't answer me."

"I already gave you the reason why I wouldn't answer you. I'm not an open book for people to read at their pleasure. Not every problem needs help from an outside source."

"So, you still remain defiant?"

"You made defiant."

She remained silent but her glare narrowed that much more. He had been countering her left and right today. It was making her angry that she wasn't getting to him like she had hoped.

"You're just ungrateful, I can see it now," she bit out at him, grabbing his sheath horn and pulled. "I've been too gentle with you! You owe Soul Society for giving you and the others sanctuary!"

"It's you people that owe me! I sacrificed everything I had to make sure Aizen didn't succeed. Then the day I needed Soul Society's help I'm turned into a glorified prisoner," Ichigo bit out as she yanked on him harder. "OUCH! I'm telling you the truth and I'm not sugar coating it!"

"You have no right to speak to me like that! None," she pulled on him hard enough to move him forward along the floor. "I am the one really in charge of you! Not Captain Hitsugaya or even the head captain! I was the one appointed to keep you in line!"

She pulled again jerking him along the floor a little more. The guards moved to the side as she stepped back taking Ichigo with her. He wasn't fighting against her, despite the pained look on his face. Her guards didn't know what do. She was basically throwing a tantrum and Kurosaki was doing nothing to stop her.

"You will learn to respect and obey me," she hissed, giving one last good tug on him. "Central 46 will not tolerate you acting out!"

Central 46 will not tolerate him? He knew that already. There was no point beating it into… Wait… Ichigo let a wide grin cut his face followed by a small chuckle. She paused seeing the mischievous look on his face. What was he up to now? She didn't like that grin. It was like a little kid keeping a dirty secret.

"You know, I think I figure it out! You're trying too hard to get me the buckle. You think manhandling me will get me to obey you completely," he hummed as she white knuckled her grip on him. "How much of this is you actually asserting yourself and much of this is Central 46 breathing down your neck to get me to submit?"

"Shut up," she yelled and pulled hard again, trying to swing him along the floor. "I'm in charge of you, don't you get that?!"

He was too heavy for her so he just moved with her motion to avoid getting hurt. The smile hadn't faded from his lips and it was making her angrier and angrier the longer she looked at it. He needed to learn his place and that Central 46 was in control of him.

"I'm the one that hands out your punishment and how you should be treated," she screamed, pulling hard in another direction. "You will submit to me one way or the other!"

Ichigo just followed her on his hands and knees around his room. The guards just stood there in dumb shock as they watched Oshima throw a growing tantrum. Ichigo just let her pull him around without resistance. If she pulled him left he would turn left with her. If she pulled to the right he would turn right. The sheer fact that he was following her like the obedient puppy she wanted him to be was setting her off more. She wanted him to be defiant so she had a valid reason to use this as a punishment. No matter how hard she pulled on him he wouldn't fight back against her.

"You bastard! You damn bastard, fight back! Don't just follow me around the room," she screamed and stomped on his fingers. "Fight me! Fight back, damn you!"

All she got out of him was a small hiss of pain. She hated this! He wouldn't even pull his figures out from under her foot. She stomped again but he still didn't move his hand. Anger driven tears started fall from her eyes. He looked up with a force innocent look.

"But… I thought you wanted me to submit?" he replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

"You bastard!"

She released his horn and got down level with him before she started pounding on his back with the sides of her fists. Left! Right! Left! Right! Both hands! Both hands! Both hands! Left! Right! Left! Right! She was making hard contact with his back given the meaty thumps echoing in the dimly lit room. Ichigo just remained crunched in a ball as she continued to her childish assault on his back and shoulders. It took a few good minutes for her to slowly wind down. Not once did Ichigo move or make a noise.

"I hate you! I-I hate you," she growled as she sat up straight, breathing hard and wiped her wet face with her long sleeve. "Why d-did you just sit there?! Why didn't m-move or stop me?! Cursed at me or something?!"

"Because I knew not fighting back would sting more," he answered with an even tone and slowly sat back up. "I technically did nothing wrong. I followed you, I never fought back, and I submitted to you as per your commands."

Her lips quivered as angry tears started to fall once more. It did sting like fire. He obeyed but in the end she didn't want that. She wanted his defiance but she never got it. She balled up her right hand and punched him straight at his mouth. He didn't flinch and took her punch. His lips were bleeding little as she pulled her hand away. She shook out her hand trying to remove the stinging pain in her knuckles.

"I hate you."

"You've said that already."

"I despise you! Every bit of you!"

Ichigo didn't respond as he just wiped the blood from his mouth. He lightly licked the two cuts on his lips. All she could do was glare death upon him. How could this have happened? This wasn't the plan. He was playing her this whole time and she kept giving into him. He beat her without even doing one damn thing against her and by submitting. That wasn't fair!

She looked down seeing where her nails had dug and cut into the palms of her hands. Her palms were sticky with her own blood. They burned and ached from beating him so hard over and over again. Her black hair was now a mess and sticking to her wet face. She slowly lowered her head, knowing who had won this battle. She hated every bit of it.

Ichigo just sat motionless on the floor and looked impassively at the sobbing woman in front of him. He had done enough damage. The guards hurried over and surrounded them. One got down to check on Oshima, while a couple more got Ichigo to his feet and moved him away from her. Ichigo was shoved into a corner and held in place. He didn't speak or move as he heard the guard help Oshima to her feet. She quietly sobbed as she was gently ushered out the door.

A moment later Ichigo felt a hand grab a fist full of his white/orange hair and throw him to the floor. Oshima didn't have the strength or the knowhow to properly manhandle someone but the guards did. Ichigo didn't physically do anything to her and he did obey her, however, the manner he went about it was technically a form of passive aggressive harassment. It didn't help that he made a female member of the Central 46 cry.

Ichigo sat up on his elbows and looked up at a group of 5 guards that circled around him. He licked his healing lips, knowing what was to come. He might have gotten to Oshima but it turned into a bitter sweet victory. Honestly, he didn't like doing what he did. He never liked seeing or making a woman cry. It pulled at his heart hard but he wasn't going to pity her given what was at stake. He had proven his point and was holding his ground against Central 46. He drew in a deep breath to brace for the upcoming beat down that loomed over him. A split second later he felt a foot make contact direct contact with his face.

* * *

Toshiro and Matsumoto stood outside their office shocked and confused as they watched Oshima and her guards hurry by. What just happened? The captain and the lieutenant finally unglued their feet and rushed over to figure out what happened. Toshiro already didn't like the idea of her going to see Ichigo alone but he never once expect to see her leaving in a sobbing mess.

"Your Honor, what has happened?" Toshiro asked giving a quick bow as did Matsumoto.

He then took notice of the blood on her hands. He had a nasty feeling building in his gut as he studied her hands. Why were her hands bloodied? He didn't like that and he was scared of the answer he was to receive.

"Make it two m-mounths now," she snapped bitterly at Toshiro and Matsumoto. "Take away h-his bedding this time! I-I won't him to have nothing but the clothes on his back and nothing more!"

"I understand, your honor," Toshiro quickly bowed again before pointing at her red coated hands. "Did Kurosaki put his hands on you?"

"That's one thing h-he didn't do! That damn fucking bastard," she yelled, making Toshiro and Matsumoto take a step back. "He wouldn't… He wouldn't f-fight back! He just took it and stayed quiet he whole time!"

"Your honor, Oshima, it might be best to leave this for later when you have calmed down," one of the guards said, leaning into her ear.

"Two months isolation and no bedding! H-Hell, restrict his food to once a day," she bit out as she stormed off without her guards.

They quickly caught up to her. One stayed to behind to talk to Toshiro and Matsumoto. They looked highly confused as to what happened in Ichigo's room. What had that idiot done this time?

"Care to explain?" Toshiro asked, turning to the guard. "Did Kurosaki put a hand on her? I didn't catch half of what she said."

"It was quite the opposite, Taicho," the guard answered.

"Then why were her hands bleeding?" the small captain inquired.

"The wounds were self-inflicted. He got under her skin and she started beating on him," the guard sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "He never put a hand on her. We'll have the full report for you when Oshima has calmed down. Excuse me."

The guard gave a quick bow and rushed off. Toshiro and looked up at Matsumoto who looked just as confused.

"I want the story from his mouth first," Toshiro said, turning and started down to Ichigo's room.

"What do think he did to make her attack him?" Matsumoto asked, walking beside her captain.

"Knowing Kurosaki it could be anything. He has that gift to piss people off when he wants to," Toshiro sighed.

"This is true and sometimes he doesn't even try," Matsumoto pointed out.

The two walked down to his room but where quickly ambushed by nearly hysterical Yuzu and Karin. Orihime wasn't far behind them. The three of them surrounded the captain and lieutenant with rapid fire questions as to what happened in Ichigo's room. Toshiro explained that was he was there to get to bottom of it.

He hadn't gotten much farther when Isshin and the others also approached them. Isshin explained what they could hear from the room mostly Oshima screaming out from the top of her lungs at Ichigo. They kept back as Oshima was escorted away but right after they heard Ichigo getting knocked around by the guards. Toshiro and Matsumoto quickened their pace with the other behind them.

They arrived at Ichigo's room with one guard remaining outside. It sounded like the assault was still going on. Toshiro clinched his teeth as he and Matsumoto approached the guard at the door. Isshin, Tessai, Yuzu, and the others hung back at the cut off line. The guard looked at Toshiro and Matsumoto as approached with a disgusted look. The captain didn't like that.

"What's going on in there?" Toshiro asked coming to a stop.

"A punishment," he responded curtly. "It's for the harassment of, her honor, Oshima."

"Just what did he do?" Toshiro asked, taking a step towards the door but was blocked. "Step out of my way."

"Not until everything has been resolved. You and the lieutenant must wait here," he ordered.

"On Oshima's authority?" Toshiro asked, daring to take another step forward.

"Who else's, Captain? Kurosaki brought this upon himself," the guard held his ground. "By definition he basically harassed her until she lashed out at him."

"I understand he never put a hand on her, is that correct?"

"Not a single digit but he did more than enough damage with how he spoke and his actions. He needs to learn who is in charge. We're starting to think you're babying him because his father was once your captain and that maybe you feel obligated to treat him kindly."

"I'm not babying him and how I treat him is of none of your business! I treat him as such because he was the one that saved all of our asses from Aizen. Has everyone in Central 46 suddenly developed selective amnesia? Does his past actions mean nothing?"

"Be careful about how you speak. I am a guard assigned to work under Central 46 so I report directly to them. Never to you nor to Yamamoto-sotaichou. This may be your district but I'm out of your command."

Matsumoto decided to have a go at getting passed the guard. Perhaps, it needed a woman's touch. She adjusted her haori a little to show a bit more cleavage. She crossed her arms up under her breast to make them stand up a bit. She tiptoed up to him with a bit of a pout and a small flutter of her eyelashes.

"Oh, please, won't you let us in?" she cooed at him. "We would really like it if you did. Pretty, pretty please?"

"My orders stand," he snorted at her.

She pouted a bit more and popped her arms a touch to make boobs bounce a little.

"Cheating this once couldn't hurt," she flirted a little more and light bit the bottom corner of her lip. "C'mon, won't you do me and the captain this one little bitty favor? We won't tell on you."

She batted her eyes again and gave a small giggle. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Lieutenant, I'm gay," he said bluntly as she looked at him shock.

"Oh… Uh, well… That's embarrassing…" she unfolded her arms and fixed her top back where she usually kept, which wasn't much different. "Pardon me…"

She took a couple steps back a little pink in the face as Toshiro shook his head. Well, she had her crack at him. He really wasn't going to budge and there was nothing Toshiro could do to help Ichigo. If he forced his way he and Matsumoto would be punished and it could even bleed over to Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and the others. There was no telling how long how much longer they would continue to assault him.

Ichigo normally wouldn't put up with this crap and he wished the bastard would fight back this time. Ichigo was doing all he could to keep the focus on him and not his family and friends. Toshiro gritted his teeth and balled up his fists and listened to ruckus going on inside the room. There was nothing he could do without serious repercussions to him.

"This is clearly bothering you, Hitsugaya-taichou. Might I suggest you leave for the time being and I'll retrieve you when you may visit him," the guard said as Toshiro's temper started to show a little more. "There's no point hanging around the door. You'll only make it harder on yourself if you do."

Toshiro did everything in his power to bite his tongue. This was his district and he didn't like C46 disrupting that. They were overreaching as they usually did. He was honestly growing concerned for Ichigo as he never heard the hollow make a single sound the entire time he stood there. Seeing Ichigo with a leash and muzzle wasn't natural. Coming here was a mistake. Toshiro shouldn't have said a word about him from the start. It might have just been easier if they had kept running in the Living World.

Between Isshin, Yoruichi, Tessai, and Urahara they could have kept everyone safe. It was just the running and hiding aspect that caused a problem. Here in Soul Society they were pretty much stuck in District 10. It might come down to him talking to Isshin about take everyone back to the Living World for Ichigo's sake.

"Let's go… Matsumoto…" Toshiro hissed under his breath.

"Yes, Captain," Matsumoto followed Toshiro back towards the rest of the group.

"So, what's going on?" Isshin asked as Toshiro shook his head. "Huh?"

"I'm not permitted to enter. The guard is under strict rules from Central 46. If I forced my way in it would cost me, Matsumoto, and all of you as well," Toshiro wouldn't even look up Isshin.

"You can't just give up like that! What's going on in there if nothing else?" Isshin snapped.

"He's getting beaten, what else?! I won't know more of the story until Oshima makes her full report to me. All I really know is that he's accused of harassment. Now he has an extra month added to his sentence. He's bedding is to be removed and his food restricted to once a day. He really screwed himself over this time. I'm sorry… I'm really sorry but if things keep going like this Central 46 might… I fear the worse… I'll talk to all of later. Right now I've got to try something on my own. Besides, we're out in the open."

Toshiro looked over his shoulder at the guard in the distance.

"We're going to make sure Ichigo makes it out of this one way or the other," Matsumoto said, giving Isshin a pat on the shoulder. "Besides, the guy's proven to be a walking miracle. He's going to get out of this even if it's by the skin of his teeth."

* * *

Uryu turned up his hood to the cold air as he left the mask shop. It was about time he headed over to the café so there was no point in stopping at his apartment first. He still wasn't too sure what Urahara and Yoruichi truly had planned and the Quincey felt like he might end up with something he wasn't expecting. Knowing those two there was no telling.

On, the bright side Urahara did mention that Orihime would be joining them to help Akane heal during the transition to her new gigai. He sighed as he came to a stop at a crosswalk. He looked at his phone for a moment for the exact time. He'd make there maybe a little before if he kept moving.

"Uh, hey, Ishida…"

Uryu put his phone back and looked up to see Banjo with a bit of a grin on his face. He was wearing the shirt Uryu had fixed him the other day up under his jacket.

"I assume it fits fine," Uryu asked and Banjo nodded.

"Yeah… Thanks for fixing those holes. I didn't want to just toss it as I got a little attached to it…" Banjo said, walking up to stand beside Uryu. "So, Kaneki's been doing a lot of work in that suit you put together for him."

"I have no doubt about that. I've adjusted it twice already for him," Uryu answered flatly. "Just to be on the safe side I talked to him about having a spare made. Last I checked he was still thinking on it. Given the price of that one I don't expect to see him having another full suit made anytime soon."

"I did get a glimpse of that receipt that day… I can't really blame him for not just agreeing to that," Banjo half grinned as the light changed.

Uryu started across the street with everyone else at the street corner. Banjo decided to go with the flow and keep up with Uryu.

"I'm assuming you're headed home?" Banjo asked and Uryu lightly shook his head.

"No, I have something to do elsewhere before I go home," Uryu answered as he stepped onto opposite sidewalk with Banjo.

"Oh, that's cool…" Banjo hummed.

"I can't be that fascinating to talk to…" Uryu said, looking over him.

"I didn't mean to bother you…"

"No, that's not what I meant… Sorry. You just… You just seem to be so fascinated that I don't have a _problem_ with you… Trust me, I've dealt with a lot worse in the past and you're not even close."

"Well, most that find out don't usually, uh…" Banjo pulled at his shirt collar a little.

"You're a person the same as me. As far as that goes, I see no difference," Uryu pointed out.

"Thanks… I'm just used to tip toeing around I guess and I just…" Banjo shrugged. "It's stupid I know, but it's true…"

"As long as you don't turn on me…."

"Oh, no! Of course not! Trust me I'm not about to do that."

"That's good to know… Was there something else you needed?"

Banjo pondered for a moment as they just continued down the sidewalk. He lightly rubbed his chin.

"Not really… I just wanted to say hey and thanks for fixing my shirt," Banjo answered. "I guess I just wanted to talk to someone… I was just running an errand when I saw you leave the shop."

"Sadly, I'm on my way to do one myself," Uryu stifled a yawn. "I'd much rather be on the bus home and going to bed."

"There's Anteiku up here if you need some coffee to get that caffeine if you need any," Banjo pointed farther up the street. "I think they'll be closing soon though."

Uryu looked at Banjo and sighed. It didn't help that Uryu was going to Anteiku as well to work with Akane and hopefully wash his hands of everything. It would be highly rude to tell Banjo to just go away and walk there by himself. Maybe getting rid of Banjo might be more of Yoshimura's expertise. Banjo didn't need to be there not for what was about to happen. It just wasn't something the ghoul needed to be dropped into. With the exception of Yoshimura, Yomo, and Touka none of the other staff was to be there.

"That's actually where I'm headed," Uryu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "However, I'm not going to get a cup of coffee or a pastry. I have some other business there I need to conclude. Hopefully that will be the end of it."

"You're not going to dress that poor bird up are you?" Banjo asked as Uryu came to sudden stop.

"Wha…? No… That's more of Uta's thing, not mine," Uryu said, clearing his throat. "I've got something else I need to do there."

"Hey, Uryu! Uryu!"

Uryu and Banjo turned to see a rather busty woman run at them, waving frantically. Uryu had to do a double take of the young woman. The dark hair threw him off for a moment. He barely got a hand up to wave at her when she tackled him to the ground. He landed hard on his back with the woman on top of him, squeezing hard. Banjo just stood there a little shocked as to what was going on.

"Ishida?" Banjo blinked, not sure to make out of what he just saw.

"I've missed you so much, Uryu," she smiled ear to ear. "When I heard I was going to see you tonight I got all excited! I mean it's been weeks since we last saw each other! I'm so happy, I'm so happy!"

"Orihime… Can't breathe…" Uryu managed to choke out, pulling on a constricting arm.

"Huh? OH! I'm sorry! I guess I got a little carried away," Orihime got back to her feet and helped Uryu back to his feet. "I must have caught you off guard! I just spotted you and came running. My bad! are you hurt?"

"No but we've talked about this before… We give what?" Uryu grumbled, fixing his clothes.

"We give hugs not tackles. Yeah, I know! I just got too excited…Oh, hey, I think we've met before…" Orihime turned to Banjo and just started at up at him. "Ah, that's right you were at that raid, too. Your friend was hurt! I'm Hime! Remember me?"

Recalling her she did smell like the girl but the hair wasn't clicking with him. He could have sworn she had a much lighter colored hair. Right now it was such a dark brown it was almost black.

"Hime?" he looked her up a down, not quite sure.

"Yep. You're that music guy, right?"

He just started at her not sure what she meant by that.

"Music guy…? I don't understand…"

"Yeah, you have that name that sounds a like that weird string instrument similar to a guitar, what's it called…?"

"Banjo…"

"Yeah, that's it," she snapped her finger and pointed at him. "You're Banjo! I sort of remembered it!"

He just stared at her in shock before he noticed a few extra people joining them. He recognized the blond man to his right and the woman with him. Kisuke was the man's name but Banjo couldn't remember his family name. The woman, he was still calling her "Ms. Kitty" as it stuck that night. Not far behind Ishida and Hime stood a young boy no more than 8 or 9. He had bright white hair and vibrant teal eyes. He just staring at everything and shook his head like this whole thing was beneath him.

"That's a horrible way to remember someone's name," Uryu moaned.

"But I remembered it," she huffed.

"Not really…" he snorted.

"Banjo, it's nice to see you again," Urahara said, stepping up a little closer and adjusted a rather large, long, and heavy sack over his shoulder. "It's been quite some time."

"Yeah, same to you…" Banjo gave a small nod.

What was that on his shoulder? He looked like a large rolled rug honestly but… It was too stiff rather full to be just an old rug. It was all wrapped up in some kind of plastic so he really couldn't tell what it was. He never really got a scent from it either. It was a weird object indeed.

"Not to be rude but we have a one hour window to get everything done," the boy snapped at them. "We can walk and talk."

"Ye-e-es, sir," Yoruichi hummed sarcastically. "I guess we're walking and talking."

"Don't push my buttons tonight, Shihoin," Toshiro snapped. "I'm already in a bad mood, don't make it worse."

"You're right. I apologize," she breathed, her tone quickly changing.

"Where are all of you headed?" Banjo asked.

"Anteiku," Orihime chirped as the group started moving up the sidewalk again.

"All of you are going there?" Banjo blinked, looking quite confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Not in the way you're thinking," Urahara said. "We're just going to drop off and pick something up. Nothing is _actually_ wrong."

"Okay…" Banjo breathed, rather confused.

"Who are you, anyway?" the boy asked, looking over his shoulder up at him.

"I'm Banjo Kazuichi," he answered, looking down at the small child in front of him.

"I take it you know everyone through that raid…?" Toshiro asked and Banjo gave a weak nod. "Are you affiliated with Anteiku?"

"N-not directly…"

"Then you don't need to follow us anymore than this," Toshiro stated very bluntly. "Nothing much else concerns you and you may continue on your way."

"Straight for the throat on that," Urahara grumbled.

Banjo was pretty much blindsided by that harsh comment. He just stared at Toshiro like the kid had an extra head. He had never met this kid once in his life and he was throwing out orders like some general in an army. Banjo wasn't going to take lip from a kid. He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

"You're a right bossy brat. You shouldn't talk to your elders is such a way. Didn't your mother teach you any manners," Banjo retorted, bitterly.

There was a very sudden dip in temperature in the surrounding area. So much so that any nearby glass and metal started to freeze over and rapidly. Other pedestrians walking down the street were shocked seeing so much localized ice growing rapidly and for no good reason. The boy's teal eyes were fixated hard on Banjo as if the kid was wishing all manner of ill will upon him. Banjo shivered hard feeling the cold roll off the boy in waves.

"Unless you want to test how long it will take your species to freeze I would leave right now," Toshiro growled under his breath.

"Hitsugaya, calm down. He doesn't know any better," Yoruichi said, lightly nudging the captain with her foot. "There's no need to direct your frustrations out on him. Banjo, just do as he says and please leave. The situation doesn't really concern you."

Banjo looked down at the boy not quite sure of the kid. The little brat looked like he was ready for a fight in every sense of the word. This was not a place or the time to set something off. Also a nice bit of ice was starting to crawl towards him along the sidewalk as if it was crawling.

"Yeah, okay… I-I think you're right. I've got to finish what I was h-heading out to do anyway," Banjo took a few steps back from the group, especially Toshiro. "It was nice seeing all of y-you again."

Banjo quickly left the group and noticed that the temperature, all though still cold, had suddenly gone back up. He looked over his shoulder to see the group heading back down the sidewalk. What was that just now? What did that kid just do? It was frightening to be honest. He didn't like the little brat. Not even once.

The small group arrived at the café just before Yomo had time to lock it. He looked the group up and down and quickly settled his eyes on small irate child, right at the front. Irate might still be putting in lightly. He stepped to the side and let the group into café before finally locking the door.

"You arrived a little earlier than I had expected," Yoshimura said, wiping down one of the tables.

"There's some trouble going on back home so we have to make this fast and get back there as soon as we can," Urahara sighed.

"Anything that concerns us?" Yoshimura inquired and Urahara shook his head.

"No, it's just strictly us," Urahara clarified and step up to stand beside Orihime. "I don't believe you were ever introduced, Yoshimura. This is our dear sweet, Inoue Orihime."

Orihime gave a grin and bowed at the aging ghoul.

"I recall your hair being a brighter color," Yomo said, studying her a little from his seat.

She turned to the man and scratched the back of her head, sheepishly.

"It is actually. But… I'm in a bit of trouble, so I'm wearing this wig for right now," Orihime pointed at her wig. "I can't stay long either. Just long enough to heal her… That's all."

"And you are?" Touka leaned over the counter by the register, pointing at Toshiro.

Toshiro turned to look at her rather annoyed to be addressed so nonchalantly. Getting a good look at his fast she stood up straight and her jaw went a little slack. It was him! It was that kid with the apple!

"Whoa! Hey, you were boy that hit Tsukiyama in the face with that apple," she gasped, looking like she had just met her idol. "I-I… I never laughed so hard in life! Hahaha! I thought I'd never see you again."

"And you are that girl from across the street," Toshiro turned to face her directly. "I remember you. He yelled at you for laughing and then you gave him a rather rude gesture."

"Yes… That was me," Touka rubbed the back of her head. "You have no idea how much of a pain he was to everyone."

"I can take a pretty large guess…" Toshiro rubbed the cheek Tsukiyama had taken a chunk out of his face.

"You know… He was found dead the following day…" Touka's voice faded off a little as she looked down at him. Her eyes narrowed on him realizing something. "Not a chance in hell could you have…"

Toshiro just looked at her with a very tiny smirk and he crossed his small arms.

"I regret none of it," Toshiro said in a dull unwavering tone.

Touka looked highly skeptical at the boy. There was no way a kid could have taken down a full grown ghoul.

"I can pretty much guaranty you he's not making that up," Yoruichi said, looking at Touka.

Touka just stared hard at the white hair boy in front of her as did Yomo and Yoshimura. This little boy took down the Gourmet? By himself? That was more than a little hard to swallow.

"I'm not buying that," Touka snorted.

"If I recall, I knocked him clear off his feet and I laid him out flat. And remember I only had an apple at my disposal," Toshiro pointed out.

Touka opened her mouth to voice something but the words just never came out. She just closed her mouth and shook her head. He did do that and with just one apple. She still had her doubts but she wasn't going to argue it right now. There was no point it in at this time.

"I'm not buying it either…" Yomo voiced. "You took him down by yourself?"

"I never said I did it alone," Toshiro replied, turning to look at Yomo. Something clicked. "Hey… I think I've seen you too…"

Yomo studied the boy. He had that feeling too but he felt it was very brief. Not too memorable.

"Yes, I remember you now… You handed that woman your handkerchief but instead she latched onto you and buried her snotty nose onto your coat," Toshiro smirked. "You gave me a dirty look because I found it amusing as I walked by."

Yomo still didn't look too amused. Now he placed the brat. That was before he even knew who Akane was. All he saw that night was a crying woman on a bench. He never expected her to bury her snotty nose in his coat like the boy had described. Yomo had a strong inkling she might have figured it out too but neither of them brought it up.

"Said woman is upstairs," Yomo pointed at the stairs.

"Huh, small world…" Toshiro lightly shrugged. "Well, that's who we're here to see. Let's just get this over with. We don't have much time."

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Yoshimura asked.

"Just stay down here. We'll take care of everything," Urahara said, adjusting the heavy object draped over his right shoulder. "Orihime, Hitsugaya, this way."

Urahara started up the stairs with Yoruichi dead behind him and quickly followed by Toshiro and Orihime. Uryu sighed and started up the stairs too. He really just wanted to be home and getting ready for bed. He had an early class in the morning and he hated dragging around all day if he didn't get his full night's sleep.

He stepped into the room just before Yoruichi erected a barrier. He saw Akane on the bed staring at everyone before her. She looked highly unsure as Urahara sat down the wrapped gigai onto the floor. Uryu just took a seat on the couch and pulled out his phone. He honestly served no purpose once again, other than just to being with the group.

"Here it is," Urahara said, kneeling down and patted the human sized package. "She's made to your specifications."

Akane just eyed the package still not feeling too sure about this idea. She told them she would go through with it and she even told her father that she was doing this as well. It wouldn't be good to back out now. She swallowed the large knot in her throat as Urahara stared to unwrap the faux body she would be living in that from here on out. Yoruichi got down and started helping him.

She noticed the white haired boy walk up to her and look her up and down. Who was this kid? He had yet to introduce himself. His teal eyes were a little unnerving and she shied away from him a little. He snorted a bit at her.

"Good evening, Hayashi. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. The young woman behind me is Inoue Orihime," Toshiro hooked a thumb towards Orihime. "I'm basically supervising what's going to happen tonight. I don't want these two over here to pull something I don't like."

She blinked at the kid not quite sure what he meant by "supervise." He was like 7 or 8, right? He made it sound like he was in charge. Yeah, right… She just shook it off and turned to look at the meek looking woman behind him. She had a rather sweet looking face and she gave a gentle wave.

"It's nice to meet you," Orihime gave a small bow and Akane returned it. "Ichigo's told me about you before. I'm an old friend of his from Karakura Town. I'm going to help heal you this evening."

Akane just looked at her a little more than confused. She still wasn't wrapping her mind around how this girl was going to heal her. Urahara and the others had talked about her but Akane just couldn't see how. There was nothing on her that says she might even have any medical knowhow.

"Help me sit her up," Urahara said, knocking back a blanket.

"Here we go," Yoruichi said, helping to support the gigai and held up the body's head to face Akane. "There… How's this, Hayashi?"

Akane just stared wide-eyed and slacked jawed at the gigai in their arms. It looked a lot like her as far as facial structure and body build was concerned but that's where it ended. It was exactly how she wanted it. She realized how real this was becoming and she felt a heavy, cold weight build in the pit of her stomach. This was actually happening.

"I know you can talk or is this just too much for you?" Toshiro asked, reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a black, fingerless glove and slip it over his small hand.

"Uh…" she squeaked out noticing the same strange emblem on the glove that was on the bottom of Urahara's walking cane. "I just… I-I don't know…"

"Every things going to be fine," Orihime assured, walking up to her. "Promise! It's not going to be that hard and it shouldn't hurt any."

"It's just that…" Akane looked back down at the gigai draped in a white terry robe. She hugged herself and shivered a little. "It's all just too much… I mean that's really going to be… She's my new body and this is a little… Well, it's a little more than unsettling."

She half pointed at the gigai with a quivering hand.

"I don't see how but then again I am rather desensitized to such things," Toshiro said, turning to look at the gigai. "I'm wearing one as is Urahara and Shihoin. They are a little awkward at first but when you adjust to them completely you won't ever notice a difference."

She nervously bit her bottom lip. This was actually happening and they were ready to do this right now. Having everything set out before her, her whole attitude about this had quickly changed. Honestly, she was getting a case of really cold feet and she didn't want to do this anymore. She promised that she would commit but now actually faced with it she didn't think she could go through with it.

"My, you don't look too eager suddenly," Urahara said, looking up at her. "You can't back out now. Everything is already setup and this needs to be done tonight."

"Here. I'll make this simpler for you. It best to just get it done in one quick step," Toshiro faced her and flexed his gloved hand. "It's like ripping off an adhesive bandage. The slower you peel and more time to think about it the more it'll hurt. So, allow me to rip it off for you."

He lunged forward and slammed his gloved hand, straight into her chest. She flopped back hard onto the bed, staring at the ceiling again. She sat up on her good elbow to see her body flopped on its side, lifeless on the bed. She still didn't like looking at that. She shivered as she sat up completely on the bed and move over a little.

Urahara got up and walked over to them. Toshiro helped him move Akane's body to the foot of the bed and out of the way. Now what was going to happen? She still was considering just telling them off. It wasn't too late. Urahara and Yoruichi explained that as long as that chain connected her to her body she could still…

 **SSHLLAANKK!**

Urahara sheathed his zanpakuto back into his cane as Akane just stared at him in shock. He just… She never even saw him pull that blade from his cane. He moved too fast for her actually register what he had just done until after the deed was done. She turned her eye back to the severed chain resting on the floor.

"You son of a bitch," she screeched.

"Like a bandage. It hurts for a moment but once it's done it's done," Urahara grinned, pushing up his hat a little. "You might feel a bit weak. That's completely normal. Oh, it might even be a little hard to breathe so to speak. It'll be short lived so nothing to really worry about. Now… Orihime, I do believe it's your turn."

"Right! Okie-dokie, this is the good part. I'm going to make you feel all better," Orihime hummed happily as Toshiro and Urahara stepped back out of the way. "I just need you to sit still and relax."

"I-I'm not really sure about all of th-this now! Can't I just…" Akane stammered out, scooting back away from Orihime. "Can't I just w-wait a little while lo—"

"Absolutely not! It's done. Your Chain of Fate is severed and I want this over with," Toshiro snapped at her and she flinched back. "There is no point in cowering now. If you can face down and fight ghouls risking your life I don't see how this can be any worse. At least this way it's painless and you get an extra life out of it. You won't be hunted down anymore and you can continue on with your life."

"He's in a foul mood if you haven't noticed and it's just best to do as he says, Hayashi," Yoruichi said, looking over at Akane.

Toshiro whipped around to look at her with a scowl and the former captain shrugged at him. She was telling the truth. Toshiro turned back around to face Akane once more and crossed his small arms. Orihime took another step forward.

"This really will be quite simple, Ms. Hayashi. All you have to do is just sit still and let me heal you," Orihime smiled. "It won't take long at all. If you want you can close your eyes. Uh… Eye, uh… You know what I mean…"

She eyed Orihime still very skeptical about how this young woman would _heal_ her. This was a lot of damage and some of it had started to heal incorrectly. It made no sense how this woman without a single medical bag or anything could help with the damage done to her body. Akane gritted her teeth and clinched her fists.

"Just g-get it over with," Akane quickly exclaimed and closed her eye.

"This shouldn't take long at all," Orihime assured her. "Now just sit right where you are and don't move until I tell you."

Urahara was right about feeling weak and it being hard to breathe. She just wanted this over with. This whole thing was just weirding her out completely. All of this was highly unnatural. This wasn't how the world functioned. She really didn't like this at all. She felt a strange air cover her from above and she shivered not knowing what to expect in the next few seconds or more. How long was this going to take?

As she sat on the bed she started to feel the ache in her shoulder and arm leave. Her arm no longer felt cold and hung like dead weight. Some of the other aches and bruises started to alleviate as well. She still shivered out of nervousness and with anticipation as to when it would be over and done with.

"Aaaand… That's it. I'm all done now," Orihime said, lightly tapped Akane's shoulder. "You did really well."

Akane opened her eye and looked around the room a little.

"See, now? That wasn't so bad. Check out your arm," Urahara pointed to her arm, hanging in the sling.

She looked down at her arm and flexed her fingers. She could fully move them without actually forcing them. No way! She could do the same with her wrist and elbow. There was no pain at all when she finally moved her shoulder. It was like there never was any damage done. She snapped the clasp on her sling to pull that off and fought to get the wraps off. Sure enough her arm was no longer a giant bruise and it wasn't cold either. She looked for a few other bruises that had been hanging around not wanting to leave. They were all gone along with the marks of other wounds that were healing or had just healed up.

"Touch your left eye," Urahara instructed next.

Akane reached up under her eyepatch and felt something she thought she wouldn't ever again. She could feel her eyelids and lashes blink at her touch. She ripped off her eyepatch and the light hit her renewed eye hard. She blinked a little as she eye watered a little from the light in the room.

"There now, don't you look pretty," Yoruichi said, pulling out her phone and snapped a picture. "Take a look at yourself."

She handed the phone to Toshiro before he handed it over to Akane. Akane looked down at the screen of the soul phone and her jaw nearly hit the floor. It was like… Her green eye was completely replaced and healed up. The scare was just a distant memory and even her hair was back to the way it should be; long, perfectly straight, and bright red. She sat the phone down and started playing with her hair that she had missed.

"I don't understand how you did this," she turned to look at Orihime who just continued to smile, happily. "But… I'm not complaining. I-I've got my eye back… I actually have my eye back! And my hair even! This is like something out of fantasy novel or something!"

"It's not as scary as you thought, now was it?" Toshiro snorted, looking her up and down. "You got worked up over nothing."

"I didn't know what to expect, smarty pants. I mean… The thought of being shoved out of my body and then attached to a new one isn't exactly natural," Akane huffed out, looking at her body lying at the foot of the bed.

"Where we're from this is pretty much a daily thing. This is nowhere near to what's out there, I can assure you. Also, don't call me 'smarty pants' again," Toshiro grunted, picking up Yoruichi's phone and set to the side, out of the way. "Now, that you know nothing bad is going to happen… You need to take that last step and get it over with."

Yoruichi got to her feet and took Akane's new body with her. Urahara helped bring the gigai over and set it down on the bed next to Akane. Akane felt the cold weight return to her stomach. She really had no choice. Like the kid said her chain was severed so her only other option was to be placed into her new body. She shivered again.

"Nothing to be afraid of. This is going to be the best part," Urahara smiled at her. "A new body and a new life. Now let's get you set up."

Akane gave a very subtle nod. This was it. She just had to go through with this last step and be done with it. It was what came after her entry into her new body. Starting over from scratch was going to be the hardest part. She would literally have to cut out old friends and family. She had to act like her old coworkers were no bodies and walk by them. She couldn't get in touch with her family save for her father. She drew in a deep breath and let it back out slowly.

"Let's g-get this over with…"

"And that we shall."

* * *

"They've been up there for a while," Touka said, sitting at a table, scratching off a little bit of stuck on food with her nail. "And it's so quiet. It's like no one's up there."

"They don't want us to know what's going on and I'm pretty sure it's for good reason," Yoshimura said, leaning back in his seat, his hands resting in his lap. "We really have no idea what they are doing and I they don't want us involved and mess with things."

"I know but how are they doing that? We can't even hear them walking around or anything," Touka grumbled. "It's unsettling."

"Hm… Has anyone seen Ryoko tonight?" Yomo finally spoke up as he sat next to his niece.

"Come to think of it… No, I haven't," Yoshimura hummed.

"Neither have I. I figured she might be here. She's talked about Urahara and the others before so she knows them," Touka leaned back and crossed her arms. "She might be with Kaneki. I don't know where else she could be."

"That's very possible," Yoshimura agreed. "She does hang around him quite often. I hate that Kaneki made her promise not to tell us where he's residing currently."

"Even if we did know I doubt he'd appreciate us being there," Touka gnashed her teeth. "That idiot… He's infuriating!"

"If he wants to be left alone, let him be. If he wants to return to Anteiku he'll do so on his own choosing," Yomo told her. "We can't force him."

"I know that," she snorted. "He still doesn't have to cut us off completely. If it wasn't for Ryoko we wouldn't know a damn thing."

"We should be thankful for that much," Yoshimura spoke softly. "She's been a great help to us."

The café fell silent for a bit. There still wasn't a single thump from upstairs. Curiosity was getting to them a bit. Just what was going on upstairs? How much longer would they be up there? The ghouls would just have to wait it out until they concluded their task. They were still sketchy on the details as how they Urahara and the others were going to reset Akane's life. She was wanted by the CCG something fierce and they couldn't see how she was to hide in plain sight. That made no sense whatsoever. It was just asking for trouble.

"Maybe one of us should check," Touka mumbled.

"It might be best to just let it be," Yomo answered, shaking his head. "We don't need to be involved."

"You just don't want to see what hoodoo voodoo they're doing," Touka gave a wide smirk at her uncle.

Yomo just stared impassively at his niece's sarcastic grinning face. Sadly, however, she was correct. He really didn't want to know what they were doing. He might not like what he discovered. He thought the group to be quite shady and had for a good long while now. Yoshimura thought the same but he was a little bit more trusting of them.

Yomo wasn't too fond of the woman but he didn't want to see anything bad happen to her either. She had been through enough. She put her own bigotry about them to the side slowly but surely, finally realizing she wasn't in danger. She still had her reservations about them but she had settled down a good bit and just accepted their help. She did have a civil side to his surprise and relief.

The space went quiet again as they glanced at the ceiling every now and then. How much longer was this going to be? The absolute silence from upstairs was unnerving. They knew they were up there. They hadn't gone anywhere that much they were sure of. If they can make an entire room completely silent there was no telling what else they were capable of.

Touka had just put her head down on the table when she heard a noise from upstairs. She sat up straight and started at the space above her head. Yoshimura and Yomo also looked up finally hearing footfall above them and voices. It would seem that they had concluded their business. Now it was time to see the long awaited result.

A minute later they heard the door open to Akane's room as everyone entered the hall. First down the stairs was the white haired brat followed by Yoruichi and Urahara who was once again carrying an uncomfortably large and heavy item draped over his shoulder. After them came Orihime and Uryu. That only left Akane who seemed to be hesitating to come down the stairs.

Yoshimura and the others got to their feet and walked over to the group. So what had happened upstairs? They were very eager to know. He had heard Akane speak a couple of times just before they walked out of the room. So they knew she was perfectly fine. Yoshimura cleared his throat a little before he addressed them.

"So…? Can we see what has been going on upstairs?" Yoshimura asked. "I never really quite understood what was going on from the start."

"I'd prefer not to know the details," Yomo grumbled and pointed at the large item on Urahara's shoulder. "But just what exactly is in that large package?"

Yomo only asked because he never got a single whiff of its contents. Come to think of it. Touka and Yoshimura were staring hard at the door to the steps. They could smell it too. There was another person upstairs. One they didn't know. It was female but they didn't know who it was. Yomo narrowed his eyes and studied the bag a little more. Just what was that item and who was on the landing?

"Old, damaged goods," Toshiro answered flatly as Yomo turned his judging gaze at the young captain. "Hayashi is perfectly fine."

"If she's fine where is she? I heard her speak for a moment before all of you came down," Yoshimura stated, turning to look at Toshiro. "It was unnaturally quiet upstairs for quite some time. How is she?"

"Better than ever and ready to get of here," Yoruichi answered and turned back to the stairs. "She's a little nervous. Akane, you can come down you know?"

"I'm just really embarrassed about this," Akane's voice answered from upstairs.

The ghouls froze. That was indeed Akane but the smell was that of a completely different person. Just what did they do to alter her scent? What else did they do to her if they could accomplish such a thing? Yomo's head snapped back to Urahara and his package. His eyes widened a bit as a terrifying thought came to his mind. The size was right for it and the way it was draped over the blond's shoulder… No, way in hell could that be her…

"Don't be bashful. You look fine," Yoruichi mounted the steps and vanished from sight. "It'll take some time getting used to it, that's all. Don't just stand there like your feet are frozen to the floor. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"I'm really not sure about this. I'm not comfortable with this at all."

"It's way too late now to be second guessing your choice. It's done and over with. C'mon down with me. Give me your hand."

"Don't rush me… I'm coming… Stop, pulling on me."

"Well, don't drag your feet and I won't."

"Let go—thank you!"

That was definitely Akane. They saw Yoruichi walked down first as she looked over her shoulder, back up the stairs. She made a come gesture for Akane to follow. They could hear Akane draw in a deep breath and let it out.

"None of you laugh, okay…? I'm not use to any of this…"

"You picked out the design you wanted."

"I know I did. Just don't… None of you laugh."

She finally creeped down the stairs, one slow step at a time. First her feet came into view and soon the rest of her. Yoshimura, Touka, and Yomo just watched unmoving as "Akane" stop at the last step and stood just behind Yoruichi. She fiddled with hem of her navy blue sweater shirt and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"No way," Touka gave a gasping whisper as she stood motionless with her uncle and manager.

As far as the body shape was concerned she was the exact same but there were several glaring differences that could not be missed. First most notable difference was her hair. It was now a lovely black and a fluffy mound of small, super tight curls that fell down to just below her shoulders. Her skin tone was a slightly different shade, being a little fairer than before and her face had a nice little band of freckles running across her nose and cheeks. Touka took more notice of Akane's eyes, which she now had two of. They were no longer a dark green but pale with a good hint of blue, making them a muted aqua color. She was dressed in a simple navy blue turtleneck sweater, light blue jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots.

No one said a word as they just studied the woman in front of them. She was a totally different person as far at the body was concerned but her voice and mannerisms were the exact same. Her new freckled cheeks were starting to glow a bright peony pink from the ghouls' silent, awkward staring.

"D-don't just stare… Wh-wh-what do you th-think…?" she stuttered, not daring to look up at them.

(A/N So, don't fucking drink yourself to death. My uncle did and I've never seen my dad that upset. I'm not really religious nor am I overly superstitious. But my morning started off odd. I woke in the dead of the night. Tried to fall back asleep but I kept remembering imagines of when I found my uncle's fave cat that was killed by the neighbor's dogs. It took me forever to get rid of them and sleep. After daybreak I left to visit my aunt in another town. Not even a full mile from my house the belt in my car comes off the track. I have to fight my car to steer to get it home. I called my dad. He comes and looks at. Needs to be towed, he can't fix it. We go to town. We can't find what we are looking for and opt to go to another town over. Dad was to take my uncle to the doctors and we couldn't get him to answer. So, we drove on over to check on him. My uncle was a very heavy drinker. He said once he's rather die than quick drinking. He made those words true. Dad found him on the floor and I was left calling 911. He had died early morning and had just been lying there for hours. Dad was with him the day before and talked to him that night on the phone. I don't know why out of the clear blue I thought of his cat in the dead of night and the fact was, I was never meant to go with dad today. I should have been in the next town over with my mom's sister. Please don't drink to that point. It's not worth the pain you put others through. The last time I remembered seeing him it was on Christmas, drunk. I was going to tell you this funny story about how my dad and uncle knew the actor Buddy Hackett most might know him as the seagull, Scuttle, in The Little Mermaid. I'll save that one for later I guess...)

Millie M. Banshee


	30. Dirty Deeds

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 28

Dirty Deeds

(A/N Yes, I have another chapter up. Basically before the shit hit the fan I was going to post two chapters back to back to make up for lost time. This was the second one I was working on when my uncle passed. To get my mind of off things I finished it up and posted it.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Akane's face was growing pinker the longer they remained unspeaking and unblinking. She thought it would look cute. Now she was having second thoughts but she was stuck with the design now. She decided on it. She heard someone walk up to her and Yoruichi moved to the side. She assumed it was Yoshimura until she saw shoes that belonged to the female wait staff. Crap! Why did it have to be her to walk up? She slowly looked up at Touka and the two locked eyes.

Akane had requested that Touka stay behind for some reason. She really didn't know why she just wanted the ghoul there. Touka had been involved with in her in past and maybe she just wanted to let Touka see that she was no longer disfigured because of her.

"Your eye…? It's…" Touka choked out as she pointed at Akane's face. Akane awkwardly covered it. "How? I mean… You don't even smell like you… It's like you have a whole new…"

She turned to look at Urahara as he perked an eyebrow at her. It couldn't be…? Is that what the boy meant by old, damage goods? Akane was stuffed in that package. Or at least her old, damaged body was. She whipped back around and stared wide-eyed at the "new Akane" from head to foot and back up again. She felt her heart race a little as everything started to settle in.

"Holy shit… You really… You have a whole new body all together," Touka choked out clamping a hand over her mouth and Akane meekly nodded. "How?! I don't understand! I mean that's totally impossible, right?! People don't just acquire brand new bodies!"

"Technically, I'm also impossible if you think about it," Yoruichi piped up with a grin. "Trust me this isn't anything compared to other things out there. This is the milder side."

"Milder?" Yomo answered in his niece's place and pointed at Akane. "How is that mild? You somehow stuffed her into a new body and now her original one is being hauled off like trash."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. She agreed to this and we delivered," Urahara responded quickly. "We're going to use her old body as a means to close her case. If the CCG has her body as proof of her passing they will never look for her again. She can live in obscurity; just one of the many faces in the crowd."

"That still doesn't excuse you what you did," Yomo almost snapped. "Did you have to…? Did you have to kill her to…?"

"That is an awfully strong word, kill," Urahara huffed. "I merely cut the link to one and hooked her to another."

"So you did…" Yomo took a couple steps towards Urahara.

Akane was turning pinker by the moment and she started to feel tears build in her eyes. This really was a bad idea after all. She went from pulling on the hem of her shirt to hugging herself. She just wanted to fade out of the picture at this point.

"I'll say this again, Yomo, this was an agreement. The transfer was clean and completely pain free," Urahara bucked up a little to the ghoul. "She agreed completely to this and even designed her own body to remain in. I've designed it in such that it will…"

"You _designed_ it? You mean to tell me you can just _create_ bodies?" Yomo got right in front of Urahara.

Urahara just glared at the ghoul. He wasn't backing down. It was more than clear Yomo was not happy about this choice. It was highly unconventional. Yomo was most likely looking at this from a morally correct standpoint. To rip someone from one body and put them in the other wasn't looked well upon. Most certainly not in the Living World; people were only supposed to have one life and one body.

"I'm wearing one so is Yoruichi and Hitsugaya," Urahara pointed out. "There are more things in heaven and earth, Yomo, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

Yomo turned to look at the two other persons mentioned just now. They too, were in these false bodies? He looked over at Yoruichi with a rather scrutinizing stare.

"No, I can do that regardless," she sighed, crossing her arms. "It's a special something I came up with that on my own."

"It's best not to think and dwell on it," Toshiro stated, catching Yomo's attention. "What we do usually remains in shadow, silent and unseen. And as you've witness it should remain as such."

Yoshimura took a step forward, running a head over his nicely placed hair.

"You know, Kurosaki said the same thing you did about there being more things in heaven and earth. That was at our first meeting," Yoshimura stated, looking over at Urahara, a small mournful look on his face.

"Great minds think alike," Urahara grinned, widely and in a smug way. "He was my favorite pupal, after all."

"Your ego is showing," Uryu muttered just over whisper.

"You were doing well remaining silent."

"I wasn't explicitly told to be."

"I technically wasn't either!" Orihime piped up.

"Excuse me," Akane muttered and turned back towards the steps.

She was feeling more and more awkward by the moment. She had unintentionally started a fight and she was very uncomfortable just standing there. Grant it had shifted some but… She needed to leave the area and let them fight without watching it unfold in front of her. She moved up two steps when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned expecting it to be Yoruichi but instead it was Touka. What did she want?

"Let go," Akane ordered harshly, trying to pull Touka's hand off her.

"Don't run away," Touka grumbled, giving a small tug and pulled Akane off the steps. "Don't you dare hide like some coward."

"Let go," Akane finally jerked her arm out of Touka's grip. "I'm tired of being gawked it and argued over. Urahara's right! I wanted this if that settles things!"

"You wanted it? Then own it," Touka snapped at her and pushed her in the shoulder. "Do have any idea what I would give to have this option?! If I could start over completely I would embrace it whole-heartily. I wouldn't act like some bashful, cowardly child."

Akane could do nothing but stare at an agitated Touka. She needed to own it and not act like a bashful child? She wanted to contest that but Touka was spot on. She was embarrassed about being in her new body and she wasn't exactly embracing this chance. Touka being a wanted ghoul would have jumped on it in a heartbeat to make a better life for herself. Akane turned away from ghoul the and look back down at the floor.

"You know I'm right, admit it! You're acting ungrateful!"

Akane snapped her head back up and glared at the teen.

"Shut your mouth! I'm not ungrateful, not even once."

"Could have fooled me! At least you had a choice to enter a new life! A friend of mine… He didn't have that luxury. It was forced on him and I… I know it was terrifying for him as I watched him go through it. I wasn't exactly helpful at first and I didn't think highly of him until it was too late. I know you'll have to hide the truth from your friends and family. I've seen it through him. Eventually, he grew use to it but then he… Ugh… The point I'm trying to make is this; it'll take time to adjust, you don't have to rush it. You'll learn to cope with having to alter your lifestyle and get accustom to it. You're just unsure of yourself and what the future will bring. Don't be, it'll get better eventually."

Akane just stared at her slack jawed and completely dumbfounded to hear that come from Touka's mouth. She never expected to get a full lecture, especially from the ghoul that once tried to end her life. They had little communication from the start so this was indeed a surprise. Touka hit every concern she had about becoming a new person.

"I mean what I said so don't just stare at me like the moron that you are," Touka snapped.

That broke Akane's mild stupor.

"Why you…! I don't need you name calling and lecturing me," Akane bit back. "I'm having a bad enough time right now!

"Ha! Please, you've got a perfectly clean slate and you're having a hard time? I've already told I would do anything to be in your shoes! Honestly, I don't like this whiney side of you! What happened to that bitchy hot head that tried to kill me? Where the hell did she go, huh?!"

Touka gave Akane a good shove up against the doorframe. Akane just stared in shock at the ghoul. Oh, hell no! Akane stepped away from the frame and returned the hard push back to Touka. Touka caught herself and pushed Akanke again. Akane was nearly knocked the floor. Okay, that's it! She went in for a punch.

"Stop!" Orihime exclaimed a bright orange, rectangular shield appeared between them. "Please, don't fight!"

"Yes, I agree. Let's not damage the goods right off the factory floor, ladies, thank you," Urahara spoke up.

"Then you keep your hands off me," Akane pointed an accusing finger at Touka through the shield.

"I will when you decided to stop acting like a crybaby," Touka returned the same accusing finger.

Orihime let out a long sigh. She didn't want to do this but she wanted it all to stop. The fighting between was utter nonsense and not helping anything.

"Sorry about this," Orihime said, swinging her shield left and then right, knocking both of them to the floor. "But yelling and pushing each other isn't going to help anyone. It only causes more problems that take longer to fix. Can you please drop this fight of yours? I've seen enough of it lately and I'm tired of it!"

Touka looked up at Orihime and then glared back at Akane. Lucky bitch. How did she get this chance and no one else? No, doubt the former investigator was going to squander it somehow. Being Ichigo's partner was clearly a huge perk. Touka grumbled a small obscenity and rubbed the back of her neck. What a pain in the ass.

"You're just going to waste it acting this way," Touka got to her feet and brushed off the back of her skirt. "I have nothing more to say."

"I'm not going to waste anything," Akane quickly got to her feet. "I've just got to… I've got to get use to everything!"

"Then stop acting like it's the end of the world because you have to start over," Touka huffed. "I told you I've seen someone else go through it. I didn't like his whimpering approach to things and I don't want you acting the same way. It's what got him in trouble…"

Yoshimura lightly cleared his throat he had been rather quiet about everything as just studied what was going on around him. It was quite amusing but also tittering on a rather dangerous territory.

"Hayashi, the young man she is referring to once worked here and he didn't arrive in the best of ways. His life was flipped upside down much like yours and we had to set him back on his feet to keep him moving. However, he was very kindhearted, trusting, and always second guessing himself. Perhaps, to a degree, we babied him a little, which didn't help. He ended up in trouble, he got hurt badly, and we're still dealing with the aftermath," Yoshimura said with a long sigh. "You, however, are quite the opposite of him from when we first knew him. You're not nearly as sensitive or as trusting. And you certainly don't take gall from anyone. What I believe Touka is _trying_ to say that she wants to see you take full advantage of this gift. Like she said, it's a clean slate. You have a chance to leave all your problems behind and start again on your terms and no one else's. You're not expected to just rush in but just make sure if you get knocked down, you dust yourself off, and keep moving."

Touka clicked her tongue a little bit and gave Yoshimura a dirty sideways glance. The old ghoul grinned a little getting the better of her. That wasn't quite it. She just didn't want to see that idiot squander her second chance. She didn't like seeing Akane act like she was to be pitied or something. When she first arrived Akane was trying to do everything to get away from them. She never once acted like she was weak and she was not fond of accepting their help despite the fact that she was just tortured by her own coworkers..

Touka turned her irate glare from Yoshimura back to Akane who was just giving her a rather dumb stare. Seeing Akane standing there with bright pink cheeks and acting all bashful just really set her off. Right now Akane also looked like a deer trapped in headlights, just staring dumbfounded at her. Touka found her annoying no matter what form she took.

"What? Don't just give me that dumb stare. Aren't you going to say anything?" Touka asked in a biting tone, stomping back up to her. "You look like you want to. Well?"

Akane did want to say something but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She just stared at the ghoul whose face was far too close for comfort. Touka wasn't backing down and she wanted to know the words hiding in Akane's mouth. She lightly bit her lip. It would be best to just simply say it. It needed to be said a while ago and to several people.

"Th-thank you…" Akane mumbled just over a whisper.

Touka stepped back a little surprised to hear that pass over Akane's lips. It wasn't much of a thank you to be honest but she needed to say it and mean it. Yoshimura and Yomo did a lot for her by taking care of her all this time and keeping her safe. Of course that also included Ishida and his friends for giving her a second chance like this. They truly didn't have to do a damn thing. She cast her eyes back to the tile floor feeling awkward.

"Thank you… All of you…" she tugged at the hem of shirt again, her face turning pink again.

The air fell into an awkward silence for a moment or two. The argument came to an odd head and it just fell apart. Hadn't Yoshimura put his own spin on things it would most likely still be going on. Akane pulled a little hard on the hem the longer it remained quiet.

"You wanna stretch it out?" Touka spoke up suddenly, popping Akane's hand to make her stop pulling. "Stop that!"

"Don't hit me," Akane bit out.

"Weeell… What was nice while it lasted," Urahara sighed, adjusting the body on his shoulder a little better. "I hope none of you mind but I've got to wrap up things here. Yoruichi, you still coming with me?"

"Of course," she nodded and started to walk over to him.

"Hold it."

Uryu reached out and grabbed the back of her coat as she walked by. She turned to look at him as he let go over her. He pushed up his glasses and gave Yoruichi a bit of a glare.

"One of you needs to clear this up for me. I never actually need to be to help upstairs but I have aching fell I'm not here just for company's sake," Uryu spoke in a low tone. "I know how you and Urahara operate and you have this _amazing_ ability of _omitting_ things until the last second, thinking it's a great joke. So, I'd like it if you'd just get to the punchline and be done with it."

Yoruichi looked over at Urahara and the man just shrugged. Well, so much for that.

"Someone doesn't have a sense of humor," Urahara grumbled.

"Someone is tired and hungry. I have both work and school tomorrow," Uryu stated bluntly. "I just want to know what I'm here for."

"Well, since you asked ever so nicely I'll tell you," Yoruichi grinned and reaching out straightening the collar on Uryu's coat. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, just get on with it."

Yoruichi turned and raced over to Akane and pushed her to stand by Uryu. Confused aqua eyes met irritated sapphire. Uryu snapped his head back over to Yoruichi, who was just grinning from ear to ear. There wasn't a chance in hell what Akane would be staying with him.

"Absolutely not! She can't stay with me," Uryu snapped. "I can't afford another person! I'm struggling right now as it is! I'm sunk if she stays with me."

"I don't remember this being brought up either when we were upstairs," Akane added, looking between them.

"You can't stay here forever," Yoruichi said, patting Akane's shoulders. "You need to spread your wings some and getting out of here will be the best thing for you."

"But why with me? The management at my apartment will think something is going on," Uryu exclaimed. "Both husband and wife are nothing but nosey busy-bodies."

Toshiro cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. He had a solution for Uryu having to take care of Akane. It wouldn't be fair to just hand her over without some sort of support. It was decided around lunch time what was to become of the poor woman when everything was said and done with Anteiku. It really wasn't fair to just spring this on them but Toshiro wasn't just going to leave them without a safety net.

"My apologies, Ishida, this was something that was decided upon last minute," Toshiro opened his coat and pulled out a couple of thick white envelopes.

"If anyone one should have told me anything it should have been you. I honestly can't support her," Uryu said only to have an envelope shoved his face. "What's this?"

"It should help assist with her upkeep. You shouldn't have a problem," Toshiro answered as Uryu looked at the envelope before he took it.

Uryu opened the envelope and he paused, wide eyed at the sight of money; a whole lot of money. He lightly thumbed through it but he didn't dare pull it out. Just how much was in there? He would have to count it out when he returned to the apartment.

"That should cover any expenses until she can get her footing, correct?" Toshiro asked, looking between the two.

"Th-that _will_ cover everything and then some," Uryu closed the envelope and looked over at Akane. "So, I do snore a little."

"Just like that? You're not going to argue anymore?" Akane asked a little confused until Uryu let her have a small peek inside the envelope. "I can put with your snoring if you can deal with me watching wresting."

"I don't have a TV service."

"We will soon."

"We'll see…"

"Please…?"

"You can wait."

Toshiro then turned around to face Yoshimura and held out the last envelope.

"This belongs to you. It's yours for the expenses of taking care of her all this time," Toshiro stated as Yoshimura just stared at the boy captain and the presented item. "I wasn't expecting her to fall into your hands when she was freed. I thank you for that and I want you to take this as compensation for any monetary losses you might have suffered."

Yoshimura took the offered item and flipped open the flap. His breath caught in his throat a little. There was a lot of money in there. No doubt Ishida's envelope also contained a good sum as well. Yomo looked over Yoshimura's shoulder a little impressed. Where did this brat get money like that?

"Are you sure, young man?" Yoshimura asked, looking down at the boy. "This is a rather handsome amount you've handed me. I won't accept it if…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make it back soon enough. I just cashed out a small amount of my Squad's shareholdings," Toshiro said, looking at a surprised Yoshimura.

"So you had stock here all this time but you couldn't use it to rent a few rooms all those years ago?" Uryu asked as Toshiro snort.

"None of us even stayed with you, so don't even start. Matsumoto and I helped Orihime out with expenses while we stayed with her," Toshiro stated and Orihime nodded.

"They sure did. They weren't really a burden," Orihime added with a grin. "It was the right amount to keep everything comfortable. Besides I lived alone and I really enjoyed their company. It was nice."

"Quick question. How old do you have to be to invest?" Touka asked, looking at Toshiro.

"You have to be 18," Yomo answered.

"Then how did you…?" Touka's voice faded, her eye narrowing on Toshiro.

"I sit in a very high place and I have accountants that do everything," Toshiro answered, flatly. "Trust me if I walked in I would be shown the front door."

"Because you're 8," Yomo stated.

Toshiro's face scrunched up a bit at being called 8. He was start look more like 9 now but that wasn't the point.

"I'm not 8. I'm not 7 or 9. I'm well into my double digits," Toshiro corrected him and Yomo looked like he wanted to say something. "Yes, I'm telling the truth, and remember, she turns into a cat."

Yomo looked at Toshiro as the captain pointed at Yoruichi. At this point it was just best to accept it as fact. Like the brat said, it was best not to dwell on it.

"Hitsugaya, we're going to head out," Urahara said as Yoruichi hurried over to him. "You and Orihime can head on back if you want. It's getting close to that time anyway. Take care, everyone."

Toshiro found a clock on the wall. Yeah, it was about time he headed on back to Soul Society. Yoruichi and Urahara could handle the rest. He was just happy to get it finished and done with. Now he could focus on that idiot and trying to get him out of that hole he just dug deeper. Yoruichi opened the door and had a brief look outside.

"It's good… C'mon," she said as Urahara walked out onto the sidewalk. "I hope everything goes well, Hayashi, and remember all of your new 'papers' are upstairs so don't lose them. If you have questions have Uryu call us and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

"Yes, I will," Akane gave a stiff head nod.

"Oh, yes, one more thing…" Urahara stuck his head back in the door. "Kirishima?"

"Yes?" Touka drawled.

"Don't you find Akane's hair a right nice color?" he hummed at Touka's head snapped to look at Akane.

"D-don't you dare!" Akane snapped, turning a little more red than pink this time.

"Behave, Kisuke, don't start anything more tonight," Yoruichi grabbed Urahara's face and push him back out the café and closed the door.

Touka perked an eyebrow at Akane as she scooted behind Uryu. Touka quickly marched over and Uryu moved out the way. Touch isolated a small lock of her hair and studied before looking at the color of Akane's. It was black like hers but with the faintest purple undertone. Touka went to open her mouth but Akane spoke first.

"I like the color, okay? I just said I wanted it similar to your hair color, that's all," Akane stated bluntly. "They're the ones that made it the exact same, thinking they were being cute."

"You like my hair?" Touka asked, twisting a small lock of her own hair.

"Just the color. Other than that your hair is much too thin," Akane snorted and cross her arms.

"Thin, huh?" Touka growled. "At least my hair doesn't look like a torn up spring mattress!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Not over those curls, sweety! Trying putting a brush through that mop-top and see how it goes!"

"At least I have something on my head! I'm sure you need extensions!"

"HEEY!" Orihime yelled, stepping between them. "I've got a great idea, everyone! Why don't we all agree that everyone has really pretty hair and be happy with that, okay? Besides, I'm the winner so problem solved, see?"

Orihime pulled off the wig and its cap and shook out her long hair. Touka snorted and back off. It wasn't worth it. Akane looked her up and down. Without that wig on she felt she had seen Orihime before but couldn't place where. It might be best not to know.

"I totally win so why don't we just drop it," Orihime grinned, brushing her fingers through her long locks. "I mean, look at this lovely color and how long it is! Look at it!"

She shoved a little of her hair in Touka's face. That was one way to diffuse a bomb. Toshiro had to give points to Orihime for her quick thinking. Urahara was in a right rambunctious mood this evening. Toshiro really didn't like that. The mad scientist was up to something. Whether it was something in the Living World or back in Soul Society he didn't know. Hopefully, it wasn't something detrimental.

"Fine. I'm done anyway," Touka snorted and started to walk off. "Yoshimura, is there anything else I need to do? I need to get back to Hinami. It's late and I haven't called."

"I suppose it can wait until tomorrow," Yoshimura answered as Touka continued to the back to change out of her work clothes.

Uryu lightly tapped Akane's shoulder.

"Hey, I'll help you get your things," Uryu said heading towards the steps. "We need to get home, too."

"Oh, right," Akane said following right him.

"I have some boxes if you need them," Yoshimura asked.

"That would helpful, thank you," Uryu answered.

Yoshimura followed them up the stairs and out of sight. That left only Yomo, Toshiro, and Orihime on the café floor. Orihime rolled her long hair back up and struggled getting the wig cap back on. She turned to Yomo as gave him an awkward grin.

"Can you help?" she asked and he just nodded.

They got her hair in place and the cap pulled back over it. He even tucked a few pieces that wanted to slip out. Once in place she put the wig back on and flipped the dark locks out of her face. He helped to get it situated better on her head.

"Feel okay?" he asked, pulling his hand back from her head.

"Feels fine, thank you very much," Orihime hummed.

"You about ready, Inoue?" Toshiro asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, I'd just like to say goodbye to Uryu first," she answered, turning to look at the stairs. "I don't know when I'll see him again. I just wish we could visit Chad, too. And Tatsuki."

"That's not going to be possible."

"I know it's not. I just miss a lot of things…"

"We'll get it straightened out somehow," Toshiro assured her. "Don't worry about it too much."

"I've always been a worry-wort," she gave him a weak grin. "I can't help it."

"What happened that got you in trouble, if you don't mind?" Yomo asked, looking at the pair.

"May I tell him?" Orihime asked.

"Keep it simple and to the point," Toshiro ordered.

"Okay. So, the truth is we got in trouble at the raid. I was confronted by two investigators. One of which fingered out I didn't belong and because of me I think Ichigo's family got in trouble too." Orihime said, tilting her head to look at the floor. "Urahara basically smuggled all of us out of town and we've been staying with Hitsugaya ever since. Only Uryu and Chad got off as they weren't at the raid. Uryu got off because his dad vouched for him and Chad's boss fabricated a lie making it sound that Chad remained at his work. The guy's a bit shady, so all Chad had to do was slip him some money."

Yomo let out a long breath. So they got caught? He remembered that Akane had told them the same thing. It was believed that Ichigo had been discovered helping them. It certainly didn't help that she was discovered. She most likely traced to them through something like social media. There were still a few inconsistencies cropping up but then again there was a lot of missed communication. Everyone was hearing tidbits here and there and stories were mixed. There was wasn't any proper communication going on it looked like.

"Kurosaki had slipped us some information before killed himself. It was believed that he was found out. They went after Hayashi and then went after his family. I'm sure you being there at the raid didn't help," Yomo said, looking down at her.

"Probably not. Shiro ended up getting me out of there last second before I could be arrested," Orihime sighed. "But that's what happened. The CCG showed up in town and we went into hiding."

A second later Touka walked out dressed in her street clothes and her schoolbag in hand. She walked over to them to basically say her good byes for the night. She really needed to get back to Hinami and do her homework. She stayed much longer than she should have and in hindsight she should have worked on some of it while she waited with her uncle and Yoshimura. It was going to be a late night.

"I wanted to wish you all a good night," she said, looking at the small group.

"Good night, Kirishima, right?" Orihime asked and Touka nodded. "It was nice meeting you again."

"Same," Touka mumbled. "I need to head on out. Maybe I'll see you later at some point."

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and started towards the front door. She wanted to be gone by the time the others came back downstairs. She didn't want to see Akane again if she could help it. At least now she wouldn't be hogging the break room anymore. She wouldn't have to take her breaks outside.

Just before she reached the door she heard Yoshimura, Uryu, and Akane walk back downstairs. Just her luck. She stopped and turned to face them with a small aggravated sigh. Best to say goodbye to them or Yomo might give her a small lecture. She picked up her tired feet and walked back over. She didn't have to drag it out.

Uryu was carrying one large box and Akane had one much smaller box. The bigger box no doubt contained the hand-me-down clothes from Kaya and the small box contained her toiletries, puzzle books, and a few other miscellaneous items. Well, it looked Akane was all ready to leave the building.

"Hey, I'm going home. I'll be here tomorrow at regular time," Touka stated looking at Yoshimura.

"I will see you then," Yoshimura nodded. "I do want to talk to you when arrive back tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Bye, everyone," Touka turned quickly on her heel and walked right back to the door.

She wasted no time opening the door and walking out. She closed it back and hurried down the sidewalk happy to be out of there and heading home. It really was going to be nice to have Akane gone. She wouldn't have to tiptoe around so much. She drew in one long breath of cool air ready to get her homework done and jump into bed.

"We need to get going, too, Inoue," Toshiro said, looking up at Orihime.

"Oh, right. I wanted to tell you goodbye and goodnight, Uryu," Orihime said, giving him an awkward hug given the box in his arms. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Same with you, Orihime. Tell everyone hello for me," Uryu said as she let go of him. "Hopefully, things will clear up and you and the others can come back."

"I hope so. It hasn't been so great lately," she moped. "I don't need to get into but…"

"Shiro acted like Shiro and got in trouble," Toshiro filled in with a very low tone to his voice.

"Oh," was all Uryu could get out of his mouth.

"Yes. I'll give you more details later or Shihoin will," Toshiro lightly turned towards Akane. "Hayashi, remember our agreement?"

"Yes, sir, I'll keep it in mind," she said.

"See that you do. I may or may not see any of you later but I wish you all a goodnight," he bowed to the group and Orihime followed his actions. "I'll keep in touch, Ishida."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Uryu answered.

"Let's head home, Inoue," Toshiro said, turning toward the door.

"Bye! Be safe everyone," Orihime gave one last wave as Toshiro walked out the door with her dead behind him.

She closed the door and they were gone. Uryu let out a long sigh. It wasn't much of a visit but at least he got to see them. He looked over at Akane as she stared at the door. This was it. It would be her first time out of the café in weeks and she could walk around without the fear of being caught. She still looked very nervous to be doing this.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked, lightly nudging her with his elbow.

"Oh, uh, yes," she said a little startled. "Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Thank you for taking care of her until we could get to her," Uryu said, looking at Yomo and Yoshimura. "I'll make sure she gets back on her feet."

"I have no doubt that you will, Ishida," Yoshimura smiled at them. "Hayashi, it will feel a bit empty here after all this time. You are more than free to drop by at any time."

"Oh, yes, I'll uh… Stop by once in a while…" she starting to feel a little awkward again.

"I hope to see you when you do," Yoshimura said the same smile. "I won't hold you up. Please take care and be safe getting home."

"You take care as well. Well, let's get going," Uryu said, starting towards the door. "Good night, Yomo."

"Good night," the ghoul responded flatly. "Be careful, Hayashi."

"I'm going to," she said, walking by him. "Bye."

He just nodded at her as she continued towards the entrance. She suddenly stopped midstep and she turned to face them again. How stupid to forget such a thing.

"Oh! I nearly forgot… It's going to take some time getting used to but my name is now Fujimoto Moriko," she gave a weak smile.

"Fujimoto Moriko," Yoshimura repeated. "It's a right pretty name."

"Urahara insisted I change it to something that's vastly different from my real name."

"It is quite different from Hayashi Akane. So, you know what to call me when… We see each other again."

"I'll be sure to remember your name, Fujimoto."

"Thank you," she have one last quickly bow and jointed Uryu at the door.

She opened it and let him out first before she closed it. The cold air hit her hard as she looked around the artificially lit street. So, this was it. She could be anyone and do anything. She was just one of the faces in the crowd now. She let out a shaky breath as she studied the street around her. No one was even batting at eye at her. Thanks to Uryu and his friends she actually succeeded hiding in plain sight. She could walk right by that bastard Arima and he would never have a clue.

Hopefully, this would be the start of something new like it was planned out to be. She had a new lease on life and needed to take full advantage of it, just like that idiot Touka said. She just had to remember what Hitsugaya told her as well as per the conditions of receiving the new body. One of course was to keep her nose out of any CCG affairs and of course ghoul activity. She could visit Yoshimura and the others but she couldn't get fully involved with them again. It was for her safety as she wasn't getting another chance. Of course Hitsugaya had quite a few more rules but those were the two biggest that stood out and he stressed them the most. She had a new life and she didn't need to get caught in her old life drama.

"This way," Uryu said, turning to his left. "We need to catch the bus. I don't want to miss it and wait for another."

"I'm coming," she snapped out of her thoughts and followed him up the sidewalk towards a bus stop. "It's feels weird to be outside after all this time and looking like this. It doesn't feel natural."

"You'll get used to it. Like they said, it'll take time. The main thing is, is that you're safe now. No one can hurt you."

"I know, but it still feels really weird. I was stuck in there for a month pretty much. At some point I need to get in contact with my father."

"Let the 'incident' happen first and give it some time like they told you. You don't need to jump the gun. You need to let them close the case and then you can make full contact with him. You're just going to have to bear with it until then."

"I know that. I just want it over and done with so I can see my father again. I miss him so much."

"Yeah…" Uryu let out a long breath. "Let's pick up our feet a little more."

"Okay, lead the way."

* * *

Yoshimura started making a couple cups of coffee for Yomo and himself. Yomo was upstairs cleaning up a bit and putting things back in their original places. It was finally over. After all those weeks Akane was finally gone and they could all breathe a sigh of relief. They didn't have to worry about Anteiku coming under CCG fire for now. Yomo turned off the light to the room before he headed back downstairs. Yoshimura picked up both cups of freshly made coffee and started around the bar back to the table.

"I'm sure I know what you want to talk about," Yoshimura said, setting down the cups as Yomo walked over and sat down. "I don't usually see you getting so upset. You really didn't like them messing with life and death."

"I sensed you weren't too fond of it either," Yomo stated as Yoshimura sat across from him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I found it easier to keep my mouth shut on this. Just this once. Like Hitsugaya stated, they operate in shadow and should remain as such," Yoshimura said, looking down at his cup of coffee. "I wanted to voice my own concerns, of course. Believe me, I didn't like knowing they could rip one soul from one body and then place it in another. The ethics dealing with that wasn't something I really sided with either."

"Do you really believe that they can fabricate human bodies when they feel like it?" Yomo asked and Yoshimura shrugged.

"Well, Shihoin, Urahara, and Hitsugaya, each claimed to be wearing one. Even though they smelt different from each other, they had the same base undertone scent. That includes now Hayashi. Did you pick up on that?"

"Somewhat. If they are wearing those false bodies would that mean…" Yomo voice faded off realizing what had been standing in front of him. "Those three… Are…"

"Yes, perhaps, they themselves are shadows. If you think about it Kurosaki, Ishida, and Inoue might be a form of mediator between this reality and to the next. They exist in that gray area. Given how Kurosaki showed Fueguchi how to enter and exit Hetare, we really shouldn't think of what transpired as any different."

"That's you're reasoning?" Yomo snapped. "They basically killed her in order to achieve it. Ryoko had already passed when Ichigo showed her how."

"I understand that. Like I said I'm not happy about the process either as I don't believe anyone should mess with such a fragile cycle but it's done and over with. They concealed themselves from us during the transfer for that reason," Yoshimura tilted his head back to look at the space above him. "If we heard everything that was going on we would have disrupted them and most likely we would have made a mess of things. However, I have a feeling that unlike Fueguchi, Hayashi can't leave that body at will. It is now her permanent vessel and she will exist in that body until her time ends."

Yomo looked down at his cup of steaming coffee. It made sense but that didn't mean he was just going to accept it. He never liked this from the start. When Kurosaki stepped into the café the world around them transformed into something else. The moment he presented Ryoko in the cockatiel he unlocked a door to those "shadows." And those existing in the unseen darkness started to come into the light. Yomo didn't like it. Who or whatever they were, they clearly were not meant to really be in this world. He hated to admit but this whole time they were getting glimpses of what existed on "the other side." It was a bone chilling realization. Not to mention the power they at their disposal and what they could possibly do.

"Like I said I didn't care much for it either but I can't think of a better way to get the CCG off her back. Once the CCG has her body in custody the case on her will be closed and a loose end tried off," Yoshimura turned his back down, picked up his cup, and took a sip. "As long as she keeps to herself and away from any CCG activity she should be fine. I think she knows better than to interfere with such matters. Besides… If you think about it… Kurosaki might have had his hand in this the entire time. If we're deal with what comes after this life and I'm pretty sure he's been pulling some strings."

Yomo just stared at Yoshimura and his knowing grin. It never really dawned on him to think of that. It made a good bit more sense when it was looked at it from that perspective. Why else would she have been freed and then doted on by Ichigo's friends? That carrot top was still around but was acting like the backseat driver. Like everyone else he was hiding in "the shadows."

"When did you come to this conclusion?" Yomo asked and Yoshimura shrugged a bit.

"I'm not really quite sure. But I can't see why they would give her so much attention otherwise. If that particular group was on the run at that time they couldn't stop to help her. I don't know who else could have sent those men. Besides, that blade she had once belonged to her partner and it was just handed to her by those two mystery men."

"True. Do you think she's put any of those pieces together?"

"If she has figured it out she's played it off very well. Even if Kurosaki is behind a lot of things it doesn't change the fact that he did jump and ended his life. What ailed and caused him to do that I don't know but perhaps it put a stop on it."

"Another thing… Do you really think he got caught and did that to also cover for us too?" Yomo grabbed the handle of his mug.

"To be quite honest, the more I try to dig into the truth the more convoluted it becomes. I doubt we'll ever get the full story from them. It might be just as well that we leave it alone," Yoshimura let out a long breath and lightly shook his head. "The deeper we get into that world the more I worry about finding something we shouldn't. We need to let them just slide back into their 'shadows' and let them be. Hopefully, they're finished here and we won't have to see them again anytime soon."

"I would greatly appreciate it. I witnessed way more than I care to," Yomo picked up his cup and took a sip before setting it back down. "I don't want to see more of it."

"We both are going to end up there one day ourselves," Yoshimura pointed out.

"Then I'll deal with it when it happens. Just not now."

"Hm. The one thing I can happily take away from this is that ghouls and humans are no different in death. Our souls are equal. It's a bit of a comfort to me knowing that. It also doesn't hurt that there really is some place to go after our time here. It's not the end."

Yomo didn't open his mouth to that. Souls were equal in death? That would be something Yoshimura would like. Perhaps, that wasn't so bad. It was life that caused problems. If souls are no different, why were ghouls created in this world in the first place? Once again, perhaps it was one of those things better left alone. Yomo respected the dead and would pray for them when he collected them. He just felt that the dead should remain as such and never return. It was wrong to mess with the order of such things. If Shihoin and her friends never returned he would be very grateful. Life would hopefully settle back down and go back to normal with the exception of Ryoko. He slowly warmed up to the notion of her sliding in and out of Hetare. She had been very helpful to Anteiku recently and it would be shame to lose her again. That was his only take away from this.

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi found a small secluded alley way to set up everything. Urahara set up barrier before they got to work. It had to make look real especially for a coroner. They unwrapped the body and got to work. The wrap Akane's body was in had kept it relatively warm. They had already undressed her, which made things easier. They covered the body in all manner of yuck like some of the sludge found in dumpers, old food stains, dirt, and little bit of oil in the hair to make it looked unwashed. They even made sure to put dirt under her nails and made them look little rough. They made makeshift bandages out of piece of dirty cloth to cover her bruised arm and a couple other stubborn wounds that seemed to refuse to heal all the way.

They also had some clothes to dress her up in to make it look like she had been on the street for some time. They were torn, scuffed, and covered in all manner of smelly grime. They put on dirty some socks, overly large sized worn out shoes, men's pants, a couple of old T-shirts, and a tattered coat that was actually a size too small. Everything had to be mix-matched to make it look like she had to scrounge around for clothes to keep warm.

She looked the part and now for the final step. Urahara pulled out a soul pill and put it in her mouth. A second later the body came to life but didn't do much but stare at them. They body had no doubt lost a bit of heat during that time. Just to be on the safe side they were going to use the artificial to warm her body back up. They wanted everything to look fresh. Only way to do that was make sure the body temp would correlate properly with the age of the wounds.

"This is more work than I thought it would be," Yoruichi sighed, leaning her back against the wall of a building.

"Well, we have to make it look completely believable. The only thing we really can't change is the weight of the body. That's going to be the only discrepancy. Hopefully, they come up with some theory that maybe she had found some help somewhere for a little while," Urahara said, pulling out a long sharp piece of broken glass from a pouch. He made sure to wear gloves so that only her prints would be put on it. "This should close the case nicely a now it just up to her to father keep this ruse going it. He might know the truth but I can still imagine it will be hard on him nonetheless."

"Do you think she'll follow the rules Hitsugaya gave her?" Yoruichi asked and Urahara just shrugged.

"It'll be her choice and hers alone," Urahara said, looking at the motionless, staring body. "We did all this work I'd hate for her screw it up."

"Kisuke, be honestly with me on this. I didn't personally see you and Tessai work on her gigai," Yoruichi said, looking over at him. "But like Hitsugaya, I don't trust not to have tampered with it in some form or fashion."

"What? Of course not! Now why would I do such a thing?!" he overly acted looking shocked.

"Kisuke…" she drawled.

"It's nothing major. She won't gain any powers, she won't be able to see into our world, or anything like that. I think even she needs to stay out of it. We've done enough in this world as it is. Even human government has seen us now. We just need to vanish for a good long while so that the invitation goes cold."

"That still didn't answer my question. What did you do?"

"It's just a safety net so to speak. I just did a couple minor physical enhancements and nowhere near being super human. I just gave her the ability to run a little faster than she once did and bumped up her strength by 8%. So if she does get cornered she has a much better chance of getting out of the situation."

"Is that all you did?"

"That's it. I said no powers. I just gave her a better chance at surviving. I don't want to see our hard work go to waste anytime soon. If she knows better, she will follow the captain's instructions and keep her nose out of things."

"With luck, Uryu will keep her in line for as long as he can," Yoruichi pushed off the wall and walked over to him. "You think the body's warm enough yet?"

"We've waited quite a bit now so I think I'm we're good," Urahara crouched down and present to the chunk of glass to the awaiting body. "Take this."

The mod soul reached out her hand and grabbed it. Her fingers were cut a little on one of the edges.

"Yoruichi, go on a head and make the anonymous tip while I finish up here," he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm on it," she answered as she pulled out a prepaid cell phone and dialed the number for the police.

It only rang once before an emergence operator picked up the line. Yoruichi quickly put her well practice acting skills into practice. She frantically exclaimed that she had found a dead body in a secluded area. She gave the street she was on and where to find it. She hung up the phone and looked down seeing the job was done. Urahara removed the soul pill and replaced it back into a tiny pouch.

"Well, that's that," Urahara said, looking down at the body and the blood that pooled some on the cement. "Let's gather our things and get out of here."

Yoruichi and Urahara hastily grabbed their things as distance sirens started to blare. They picked up the last of their items and Urahara tore down the barrier. They ducked away into another area that would give them a good view of the situation. The police arrived rather fast. Three police cars pulled over and the officers got out. They hurried on back into the dark area and just out of sight.

An ambulance and a couple more cop cars showed up just a few minutes later. Urahara wrapped everything in the large case they had put the body. He told Yoruichi he was going on back to the house. He told Ryoko when to show up. Yoruichi just wanted to make sure things went as planned. She decided to stay and keep an eye on how things were progressing. She quickly transformed into the cat and darted back across the street. Urahara grabbed her clothes before slowly slipped away from the scene.

Yoruichi listened on what was being said. The police were already in contact with the CCG about finding her body. Of course it wouldn't take long. A pair of investigators showed up on foot that just happened to have followed the police just out of curiosity. It wasn't much longer before several more members of the CCG showed up in their vehicles. That whole area of the street was blocked off from traffic. A crowed of curious people huddled around the blockades, trying to see what was going on.

Yoruichi walked around a little bit listening to different conversations. She got kicked a couple of times in hopes of shooing her away from the scene. That wasn't going to let that happen. She just went from group to group listening in. It seemed their stunt had worked. She watched as the coroner showed up and checked for any vitals. She was pounced dead of course and she was quickly lifted up and placed into the black body bag. She was placed onto a gurney and pushed over the awaiting ambulance. It looked like everything went according to plan.

She suddenly felt someone walk up behind her. She expected to get shooed away again but instead she was picked up and held like a baby in one arm. The man's free hand gently rubbed her chin. She looked up at the old investigator with sunken cheeks and large eyes. Given the description Ichigo gave her this had to be Mado. Great, what did he want with her?

"My, aren't we a good cat," he said, moving his hand to rubbing her chest. "You must have an owner to be this calm. You know, curiosity killed the cat and this really is no place for you."

"Um, sir?" a tall man with odd eyebrows looked at the cat in Mado's arms. "Where did you find a cat?"

"She was just sitting here watching everything," he said, turning to look at his partner. "I saw her nosing around a couple of times. My daughter owns one; a right grumpy looking thing."

"Your daughter?" he looked highly confused.

"I don't talk about her much but she's currently in the academy. She should be graduating soon," Mado said, scratching Yoruichi's chin again. "I need to introduce you two sometime."

"Uhh… Okay," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"You mind taking her and putting her out of the way, Amon?" he flipped Yoruichi upright and handed her over to Amon.

He just held onto her from up under her front legs and looked at her not quite sure what do with her. He could put her outside on the blockades but she my just get back in. She a very pretty set of amber eyes he noticed. Yoruichi mewed at him.

"Don't try and look cute," he said, looking down at her. "You don't need to be in the way. Let's see where to put you…"

Amon hadn't gotten far when he crossed paths Arima and his partner Hirako.

"Why are you toting around a cat, Amon?" Arima looked at the black ball of fuzz as Amon came to a stop.

"She's been getting into things and I'm trying to get her out of our way, sir," Amon said, setting the cat proper in his arms.

Yoruichi turned his amber gaze over to Hirako. He just looked at her with a dull expression. Slowly his eyebrows drew close together and his eyes narrowed. He felt like he had seen this cat before. It was the eyes that got him the most. He rubbed the back of his head trying to figure it out. Something clicked and he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. It would sound totally outlandish. He remembered the black cat outside the window, watching them back in Karakura town. Yet here was another black cat also watching them. It just had be a coincident, right? Hirako still had a nagging feeling for some reason that he had seen this particular cat. It was just by chance another black cat showed up. He lightly shook his head and finally decided it had to be a coincident. It was impossible for it to be the same cat.

"Do what you need to and hurry back. The media is starting to swarm us. You don't want to get mixed up with them," Amon said, reaching out a lightly scratched the top of her head.

"Yes, sir," Amon said and hurried on his way.

Amon managed to squeak by the growing crowd and found a quiet location to drop off the cat. She was a right pretty cat with her rich black fur and amber eyes. She obviously belonged to someone to be this friendly and to look this good.

"Down you go. Now you just need to stay here, okay?" he said, setting her down and gave her one more good scratch on the top of her head. "Better yet, why don't you just go on home? You don't need to get hurt."

She rubbed up against his leg and he sighed.

"Are you flirting with me? You really are cute," he stepped back and started to walk away. "Now just stay over here and out of the way. Not that you understand me or anything…"

When Amon heard that Akane had been located he didn't know what to expect. He and Mado hurried over but they were surprised discovered she had taken her own life. They arrived just before the coroner got there to verify her death. He just stood perfectly still and did nothing but stare at her. He didn't know what to do and how he should feel about it. He was just numb. That was the best way he could describe it. He kind of half hoped those two that helped her escape had taken care of her. Clearly they just freed her and then left her alone. It was a miracle she hadn't frozen to death well before now.

He most likely let everything out when I was back home and away from everyone. He still believed that she didn't have a part in what happened. He didn't care what anyone said but he knew better than to voice his opinion. But now it didn't even matter. It was all over. At least the case should be closed and their duties would return to normal. Unlike Ichigo they got a body to verify that she was indeed dead. Once the CCG was done with their examination of her she would just be handed over to her father to handle the funeral arrangements. If she died in the line of duty the CCG would have paid for the funeral but she was nothing to them now. She would just be handed over her to father with nothing.

Amon hurried on back to the scene. It was pretty much over with by now. She was already on her way to the morgue. It was mostly just crowd control and clean up going on now. What little evidence they could find was collected just to rule out other scenarios. He walked back up to Mado who was just staring at the now empty spot while it was being cleaned to remove the blood.

"A bit of a shame it ended like up this," Mado said, turning to look at Amon. "Though if she was found alive you'd know where she'd end back up at. Perhaps, it's just as well."

"That's a really negative outlook," Amon stated and Mado shrugged.

"You know I'm right. Now, how she managed to evade us this long I have no idea. She's been out here a month," Mado sighed and straightened his trench coat better on his shoulders. "At least we got to her before a ghoul did. Be thankful for that much. I still never pegged her as the type to do such a thing."

"Well, she did," Amon muttered under his breath.

Mado sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Amon seemed indifferent to the matter but Mado knew better. Despite what Akane was labeled as Mado knew Amon really didn't believe any of it. He really set off an avalanche by presenting his evidence and the damage was only growing. It was eating at him some especially after the discovery of Akane. There was nothing that could be done about it now. This only closed her part of the case but no doubt the CCG will continue to go after Ichigo, his family, and friends. If Ichigo and his group stay intelligent, they will no doubt stay out of this city.

"I think it's about time we leave here and head back to the office," Mado said, patting Amon's shoulder. "It's out of our hands now and besides it's cold. I know it just turned into spring but the night still has a bite to it."

"Yes, sir… Do you want me to drive?" Amon asked, following behind his partner.

"No, I think I will. You seem a bit out of it. It would be best I do the driving," Mado said as Amon fished out the car keys from his pocket and handed over to Mado. "Thank you."

Amon looked over his shoulder at the spot one last time before turning to face forward again. It was over with. It was best to leave it and let others handle it. They were there basically to satisfy their curiosity. He turned his head slightly to see that black cat again sitting on top of a police car. So she was back? She just couldn't keep her nose out things is seemed. That sounded all too familiar.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Amon mumbled at just barely a whisper.

* * *

Ryoko sat anxiously on the floor while Orihime stood over her using Shun Shun Rikka to help heal the wounds that had been inflicted on her by Mado. When Ryoko arrived she was surprised to see Orihime there before Urahara and Yoruichi. Orihime he explained that she told Toshiro that she wanted to stay just a little longer. He agreed but she had to return with the odd pair. Urahara wanted Orihime to stay for obvious reason. What Toshiro didn't know didn't hurt anyone.

Ryoko hadn't told anyone about this. She wanted it to be surprise for Yoshimura, Touka, and Yomo. Even Kaneki. More importantly she was doing this so she could continue her life with her daughter. Urahara explained to her that all of this was very illegal. Toshiro allowed what they did to Akane but even that was still very shady business. Doing something naughty made her guilty and excited at the same time. She tried everything in life to keep her nose clean so this was certainly something she normally wouldn't do.

"All right, my dear, it's ready. Now, I did some tinkering on this gigai. Of course, you're going to go back with your friends and family so that means you'll be dealing with ghouls. Therefor, it's only fair I make it to where you have a good advantage around them," he said, turning to look at Ryoko as he slowly laid the gigai flat on a clean blanket. "Your body will have increased strength comparable to a ghoul's along with their speed. The gigai will be little a more resilient than a human's body but not nearly as tough of a ghoul's. You won't have the regenerative ability either. Keep that in mind. You can still leave this body when you need to. You're not tied to it but the longer you remain in it the longer your chain will last. If you decided you don't wish to leave your body ever again, get in contact with me and I'll adjust it so that it's permanent."

"So, you're saying I can fully live again if I want to?" she asked as Orihime recalled her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Absolutely. You can wait for when you feel the time is right or I can attach you now if you want," Urahara explained. "Whatever you choose to do."

"I'd like the first option… A-at least for now. It'll give me a little more time to keep helping. If I was in a regular body all the time I couldn't do it," she said getting to her feet.

"Then I'll leave you as is. Step on over here," he motioned her to come closer.

She hesitated a little. This was actually happening. She would able to interact with people after all this time. It was going to be amazing to hold her baby again. Of course if she ever got up the courage and not scare he daughter to death. That was her biggest fear. She didn't want to scare her daughter so much she might not…

"Hey, you okay?" Orihime asked. "Just go on over. I've seen how people get in their gigai like a hundred times by now. It's not hard to get into."

"Getting out of one can be a bit tricky but I have a solution for that too," he beckoned her again and she slowly closed the distance. "First and foremost you need to align yourself with it and then you'll just slide right in. It's best to start with your bottom first since you're new to it."

Ryoko swallowed a knot in her throat as she took one step over the gigai. She slowly lowered down with Urahara's help and moved her hips so they were more even with gigai's.

"Now just sit down and lay back," he told her.

Okay, this was it. She slowly sat down and watched as she basically just melded with the gigai. She leaned back slowly and it was like the gigai just swallowed her whole and kept her perfectly aligned; her shoulders, head, hands, and feet all just fell perfectly into place. She drew in a sharp intake of air as the very last possible mement. She felt her chest rise and fall for her first time in months. She was actually breathing! She reached up and put a hand over her heart feeling the living giving muscle beating rapidly in her excitement. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly nearly clunking heads Urahara. She looked down on her hands and wiggled her toes. Everything was working and the body was start to warm up rather fast.

"Ta-da. That wasn't so bad," Urahara said, holding out his hand. "It might feel a little awkward but it'll go away once you grow accustom to it."

She took his hand and with his help stood up straight. She could actually the feel the cold on her bare feet. She reached up and pulled her blond hair around to the front and lightly played with it. Being blond was going to be interesting and I was nice to look down and not be soaked in blood. She was completely clean and nothing hurt.

"What do you think?" he asked as she moved her legs up and down a little.

"It's… It's… It's great! It's perfect," she exclaimed, turning around and tackle hugged Urahara, nearly knocking him over. "Thank you so very much!"

"Whoa! Yes, yes, glad I could help," he exclaimed holding onto his hat before it fell off.

"It's like a dream I never thought would happen," she stepped away from and looked down at her body again. "I can't believe this is real!"

"It is very real," he answered, fixing his clothes. "Welcome, back to the Living World."

"Fueguchi, this is for you," Orihime reached behind an old box and pulled out a small duffle bag. "I'm sure you don't want to be walking around Tokyo in just a terry robe. It's only two outfits. It was supposed to have gone to Hayashi when she was to hide here. With a little luck they may just fit you too."

She took the bag and unzipped it. There were two long sleeve shirts; one was solid medium purple and the other shirt was white with a pink and yellow abstract print. One long skirt that was just pale yellow and the other was a pair of black jeans. There was a pack of brand new socks, new underwear, and a sports bra.

"There's also a pair of boots and a good heavy coat," Orihime held up the next few items.

The boots were about mid-calf height. They were white with a black fur trim and still in the box. The waist coat wrapped around and fastened with large black buttons and a tie around the waist. It was a deep gray and made from wool. It looked like it still had the store tag on it. Clearly all of it was brand new.

"You can go into the next room and change," Urahara pointed to the next room behind the wall.

Ryoko just nodded and hurried out the door and just around the corner. When she took off the robe she realized just how cold it was and that there had been absolutely nothing under it. She tried her hardest not to think about. She opened the pack panties and put one on. She slipped on the bra was just a little big. She grabbed the yellow skirt and the abstract skirt. Ah, now this felt great to actually wear something and not see blood everywhere. The skirt, she noticed, was pleated at the bottom. She walked back into the room fully dressed with the exception of her socks. She didn't want them to collect dirt.

"Wow, don't you look pretty?" Urahara said, looking at her standing in the door. "They fit okay?"

"They're okay but beggars can't be choosers," she walked back over to the blanket.

"That's great that they fit. Here are the boots and coat," Orihime hurried over. "I hope they fit, too."

Ryoko brushed off her feet and put on the socks. They felt good on her chilled feet. Orihime handed her the boots and the waist coat. She slid the boots on before she stood and slipped the coat over her shoulders. She flipped her blond hair out and closed her coat. That felt so much better. The boots surprisingly enough were the best things that fit her.

"This coat is so warm," she said, light pulling at the lapel. "It's been so long since I've actually felt something like this."

"Being just a basic plus soul a lot of your senses are numbed down," Urahara said, bending and shook out the blanket. "So it's a bit of a shock to have them come back all at once."

"Is that how you feel things when you're not in a gigai?" she asked and Urahara shook his head.

"I'm not a plus soul but a Shinigami. To put it bluntly we're a far more advanced soul so, our senses are just as good as any living person's. If need be we can even interact with Real World items very easily and without a gigai."

"Though to a normal person's eyes a flying object _might_ be rather frightening to witness," Orihime pointed out. "But it's funny to watch."

"So normal souls like me couldn't do something like that?" she asked, putting her hands in her pocket only to pull out leather gloves. "Nice."

"The only time a soul like you might be able to interact with such items is if that the item was designed for spirit for whatever reason or if you start to become negative."

"You mean… Like a Hollow?"

"Demi-hollows usually can and full fledge Hollows definitely can. They even kill the living to feed, if that tells you anything."

"Ichigo explained them to me before and the dangers they cause for everyone."

"Then you understand quite a bit?" he asked and she nodded. "That's good. Be careful. In that gigai they'll still recognize that you're not a true living person. They'll see you as easier pickings."

"I've be dodging them like crazy every now and then," she said, fiddling with a lock of blond hair.

"The Hollows here are actually well managed despite the enormous size of this city. Trust me, it could be a lot worse and they come a lot worse than the bottom feeders you see."

"You… Mean like Ichigo…?"

"No, he's not like…! Well… He is and isn't like them," Orihime quickly blurted out before shying away some. "He really only looks one even though… He does shares some of traits like making Ceros and such. But the main thing is, is that he still has a human heart. He doesn't have the hole you see with Hollows. That's where he's different from them. There was only once I ever saw him turn into a full Hollow and he was not himself. Not in the slightest. He scared me and he hurt Uryu. He did a lot of bad things during a fight with another Hollow like him. Right now he only has the body of one and that's really it. He's not missing his heart."

Ryoko just stared at her not quite sure what to say. Ichigo had once been…? She couldn't imagine him doing anything to harm Orihime and Uryu. After spending all that with him she couldn't see him hurt his friends. He still had his heart? She didn't see a hole that night when his father arrived to pick him up. So if really still had his heart then, yes, he wouldn't really be like a Hollow."

"Fueguchi, and not be sound rude to you, Orihime, but yes there are Hollows like him out there. However, they tend to never appear in this world. They stay in their own world, so to see one will be highly unlikely and a real cause for concern," Urahara cut in. "True Vasto Lorde are extremely rare. Ichigo is a very special and unusual case as you've witnessed. You _might_ witness a Gillian and I'm stressing might. The one I hope you never have to see an Arrancar."

"Arrancar?" she blinked looking really confused.

"Hollows that have gained the power and the appearance of Shinigami. Their leader is currently sitting in prison but there are a few that were never actually finished off," Urahara said, finding a seat in a camping chair. "They really haven't made a noise so chances are, like the Vasto Lorde, you might never see them. If you do… Run to Uryu as fast as you can. The shinigami in town will also be hunting them down and if it gets bad enough one or two Shinigami my level might be called in."

"You're level is… Captain?" Ryoko asked not quite sure.

"Yes, I may not look it but I was once. Right now I don't seem too terribly strong but I could basically crush you by just being in my presents should I slip. The gigai helps a good bit to keep that in check," Urahara said, pointing to the other chairs. "Ladies, you can sit. No point just standing there."

"Oh, right," Orihime unfold a chair and sat down.

Ryoko did the same with her own chair. So, now what? Urahara and Inoue must be waiting for Shihoin to return before they left. However, where was she to go tonight? Would they take her back to Anteiku? It seemed logical. Hetare was with Kaneki currently in a cage, sleeping no doubt.

"When all of you will leave where will I go?" she asked, looking between the pair.

"Hm, well, I suppose you have a choice… I was leaving that up to you," Urahara said, rubbing his chin. "You can stay at Anteiku like you have been or if by sheer luck he allows it you can stay with Uryu as well."

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose. He's taking care of Hayashi right now. I don't want to be an added burden," she quickly shook her head. "But then… I'm sure Yoshimura and Yomo have closed up by now."

"Then I'm sure Uryu could afford you one more person tonight at least," Orihime pointed out. "He can say no of course but if you're just sort of dropped on him he just deals with it."

"I don't want him to just deal with me," she said, feeling awkward.

"It's just one night," Orihime pointed. "After Ichigo came to Tokyo we crashed at Uryu's place a couple of random times instead. The first time Uryu was too tired to say anything to his dad. Dr. Ishida wasn't… Well, he didn't like the unexpected company. Next time Uryu told him and Dr. Ishida permitted it. Permitting meaning that we had to keep to ourselves, don't mooch anything, and leave in the morning. He's not very friendly."

"It's a miracle Uryu turned out the way he did but he was raised more by his grandfather," Urahara sighed, and leaned back. "So, that's good thing."

"What about his mother?" Ryoko asked and the pair shrugged.

"He really doesn't talk about her. We know that she died when he was still small but that's all he says," Orihime sighed and rubbed her cold hands together. "If he was left solely to his dad Uryu never would have learned to be a Quincey. Dr. Ishida saw no use in it."

"So, his father really doesn't know how to use that power?" Ryoko asked and Urahara shook his.

"Actually, Ryuken could knock his son clear out the water," Urahara snorted. "Trust me, Uryu's dad is a very well trained. It's just that he didn't see any point in Uryu learning it. Again it's one of those things we are left in the dark about. Family matters and such."

"Despite that, Uryu is still very powerful! He fought against several Arrancar back in high school during the Winter War," Orihime added happy.

"What war?" Ryoko looked, highly confused.

Urahara took in a long breath and let it back out. Ichigo might not have brought that up.

"We were in a war around 10 years ago. It's a Spirit World war so you wouldn't have heard about and it didn't happen in Tokyo," Urahara said in a serious tone. "Aizen Sosuke was a former captain, that murdered our government and decided to go the usual bad guy cliché routes. You know, overthrow the ruling party and bring the world to its knees. Blah, blah, blah… Long story short he used Hollows as his army. He's the reason we have Arrancar in the first place. Poor Orihime here was kidnapped and Soul Society stupidly believed she was helping him."

Orihime looked a little embarrassed by that.

"Of Ichigo and the others didn't believe that. They came after me right away to save me," Orihime said, lightly touching a hair pin. "I don't think I was of too much help but I did what I could. It took a long time to beat Aizen and we all suffered something for it. Ichigo used the last of his Shinigami powers to bring Aizen down."

"He really gave everything he had that day. I used a special kido spell to finish the job and lock Azien away to be taken back Soul Society for sentencing. Aizen is currently in prison and will remain as such for over 20,000 years," Urahara said and rubbed the handle of his cane with this thumb. "Ichigo lost all of his power there in that fight and we thought that was the end of it. Clearly his Hollow went dormant instead. We've surmised that the parallels between what happened to you and his mother's death must have been what awoke that power. It was a lot more genetic than we first thought which made him into what you now know."

"H-how is he? None of you have actually talked about how he is now, just what he did in the past," Ryoko asked. "Is something wrong?"

"He's in some hot water right now. Our new government has gotten a little out of control. They started off popular but it's only gotten worse with time and poor Ichigo it taking the brunt of it," Urahara grumbled with a bit of anger in throat. "Despite everything Ichigo did for Soul Society they can't see him as being nothing more than Hollow and given Ichigo's kind nature they know he will do what they say if he think any of our will be put in trouble or hurt. They called him the 'Hero of the Winter War' but that doesn't mean anything. He'll tell you to your face. He's just a glorified prisoner and nothing more."

"Then why did all of you go there?!" Ryoko asked flabbergasted. "I thought it was meant to a safe haven for all of you."

"We were all duped including Captain Hitsugaya and to an extent Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo was put a trial when we arrived. That was bad enough and that should have been the first clue to leave then," Urahara said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's been walking on eggshells, thin ice, and so on ever since. Now because he had an argument with his overseer he's in two months isolation and food restrictions."

"What?!" Ryoko exclaimed, getting to her feet. "How? What was it about?"

"Don't really know. The captain was only in on one of the arguments. He didn't really say what though, but being a captain he can't really blab either," Urahara stated. "It's sad. Ichigo went from intruder, to alley, to hero, and then straight to villain. They're going to exploit him, I fear. They're going to make him work from them and hold us over his head as incentive. Right now they are just getting trying to get him to submit so he'll be easier to control."

"That's not fair," Ryoko snapped.

"Of course it's not but… All the government sees is a threat they could turn around and weaponize. Everyone in the original 13 Court Guard Squad will tell you that Ichigo is the farthest thing from an enemy," Urahara said also getting to his feet and walked over to the busted window. "There a captain that's an absolute loose cannon but he's free to do as he pleases and yet, poor Ichigo can't do a damn thing without the threat of getting into trouble"

"But they are scared of Zaraki-taichou," Orihime pointed out.

"They are, yes, but that madman also has no restraints. There is no controlling him so they do everything to keep him happy more or less," Urahara corrected her. "He's the one person they dare not…"

Urahara stopped dead and realized what they had been sitting on this entire time. Kenpachi didn't take shit from anyone and got away with damn near everything. Urahara had heard rumors that Kenpachi was already rather peeved with the new government from the start. Hitsugaya and a few other captains fell into that category as well. No one liked the new Central 46. Especially, not Kenpachi and his men; they could be itching for a fight. Urahara rubbed his chin hard as he pondered the idea. Perhaps, it was time to turn things inside out.

"Um, Urahara, is something wrong?" Orihime asked as he turned to face her.

"On, the contrary I think I just figured something out," he mused suddenly a little happy than she should be. "Yes, it'll take a little time but I think I know of a way to get things flowing in our favor again."

"A-and that would be?" Ryoko asked nervously.

"What do people do when they don't like their overbearing, controlling, and lying government?" Urahara asked, crossing his arms.

"They rebel," Ryoko answered and Urahara gave a wide grinned. "Huh? Y-you're not serious, right?"

Orihime looked just a shocked and a bit of fear hit her.

"That will really get him into trouble," Orihime got to her feet and hurried over to Urahara. "They have guards on him all the time. They'll hurt him!"

"Orihime, the only reason he'd been taking all this crap is because he doesn't want his actions to hurt us," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you honestly believe that Ichigo is actually being _beaten_ by them? If we fight back he will, too. Central 46 is using us a scare tactic against him. We need show him there is nothing to fear and to put Central 46 back in its place."

(A/N So, this is it for now. 31 pages long. Not bad. I've got things gearing up for what's to happen with Ichigo. I hope that makes people happy. Anyway… I'm taking one of my uncle's cats and he named her the Mechanic. Well, she's hopefully going to be mine after testing (I don't want my other cats to get sick) and I decided to change her name to _Winry_ , the Mechanic. We have like 4 others that need to be rehomed and all the strays are sadly going to have to go with animal control. No one else lives there and we can't afford all those cats and it's just not safe drawing in the coyotes and raccoons that could of course be carrying the ever popular rabies. It's sad but it has to be done as the trailer has to be demolished and the lot completely cleared.

(As for what I wanted to tell you about last time… At Christmas my dad and uncle let drop this secret. Most people usually say or yeah, I met this singer, actor, author, or so on once. My dad actually knew Buddy Hackett, not well but knew him. Again most people might know him as the seagull, Scuttle. One of my uncle's ex-wives had been childhood friends with the actor. So when he was over in the area of course my dad hung with him a little. He told me once he woke up one night to find a drunk Buddy messing around with one of his shot guns. He had to tell Buddy it was loaded and to put it down. I knew Buddy had a nasty mouth on him but Dad really let me know just how bad it was. Dad also said between my uncle's ex-wife and Buddy trying to cook they would wipe out the entire kitchen. And this was the voice of Scuttle, everyone. Now keep all that in mind while he explains what a fork is to Ariel.)

Millie M. Banshee


	31. A New Course of Action

Does Man Make The Monster?

Chapter 29

A New Course of Action

(A/N _**OKAY, LISTEN TO ME! After some serious thought I'm going to do a rewrite on the previous two chapters.**_ I'll let you know when they are up. So you can reread them as they do have an effect on several things. Thank you.)

 **SOUNDS/sounds**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Um, Urahara, is something wrong?" Orihime asked as he turned to face her.

"On the contrary, I think I just figured something out," he mused suddenly a little happier than he should be. "Yes, it'll take a little time but I think I know of a way to get things flowing in our favor again."

"A-and that would be?" Ryoko asked nervously.

"What do people do when they don't like their overbearing, controlling, and lying government?" Urahara asked, crossing his arms.

"They rebel?" Ryoko answered and Urahara gave a wide grinned. "Huh? Y-you're not serious, right?"

Orihime looked just a shocked and a fearful of what might happen.

"That will really get him into trouble," Orihime got to her feet and hurried over to Urahara. "They have guards on him all the time. They'll hurt him!"

"Orihime, the only reason he'd been taking all this crap is because he doesn't want his actions to hurt us," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you honestly believe that Ichigo is actually letting them _beat_ him? If we fight back he will, too. Central 46 is using us as a scare tactic against him. We need show him there is nothing to fear and to put Central 46 back in its place."

* * *

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Orihime returned to Soul Society a little drained from everything that happened. Orihime looked like she ready for bed by the time they reached their living quarters. Urahara had to talk to the pintsized captain about his latest idea. It was risky but if it played right it could turn the tides on C46. It was worth a shot. He and Yoruichi parted ways with Orihime and headed towards Hitsugaya's office.

It really had been a long night. So much happened is such as short about of time. Yoruichi reported that the plan had worked like a dream. The CCG and the police had concluded their investigation on Akane. As for Ryoko it was decided that since Uryu was in town they were just going to drop her off with him, too.

* * *

 _Moriko rested on the couch that was covered in fluffy blankets. She didn't like this idea too much when she really sat down to think about it. So much would have to changed and be rearranged. She stared blankly at the ceiling before let out a long sigh._

" _Ishida, do you really think your landlords will believe I'm your cousin?" Moriko asked and he briefly looked up at her._

" _We're both fair-skinned, blue eyed, and dark haired," he stated bluntly and jotted down a quick note in his homework. "We could almost pass as siblings if push came to shove. As far as they know you moved here in a hurry to get away from your abusive ex-fiancé."_

" _Yes, that was the story we agreed to…" she sighed again, sitting up and fiddled with the blanket on her lap. "Man, I'm hungry. I hope that pizza gets here soon."_

" _It should be here in a few minutes," Uryu answered, his eyes still glued to his text book. "We also agreed that once you got settled you'd start looking for work. So, it's not like you're going to be here for long."_

" _I don't want to stay long either. It was awkward enough to just be handed to you like I was," she shook her head. "I felt like property to be honest."_

" _They aren't the greatest at times but they aren't bad people either. At the end of the day Anteiku is a business and not living quarters. At least with me you can go and come without problems and you'll feel more at ease. Just so you know I'm gone most of day so you'll have the place to yourself. And that's most days, too."_

" _Well, I'll get used to it soon enough… I'm not going to lie I'm still really nervous."_

" _No one is expecting you to just dive in. That was already brought up. Take your time. I'll give you a little money for you to go shopping. I don't have much food here so I'll make up a list and you can do the grocery shopping while I'm out."_

" _That's fair I guess."_

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

 _The pizza got there a little faster than they had expected. Uryu got up and walked over to the door. He kept the chain locked and cracked opened the door expecting to see the delivery man but what he got wasn't what he wanted. It was much worse. What was Urahara doing here?_

" _What do you want so soon?" Uryu asked, looking a little annoyed at Urahara._

" _Such a warm greeting. I do hate having to just dump this on you but I need you to take care of someone—"_

" _I already have someone. No."_

" _It's just for one night. See, she needs some place to stay. You can't say no to this sweet face."_

 _A second later a blond woman in a yellow skirt and a grey waist coat was pulled into his line of sight. He looked her up and down, trying to place her. Who was this…? Wait… Was he actually seeing this? Uryu shut the door and undid the chain lock, before opening the door wide. Moriko got to her feet to see what was going on._

" _Fueguchi?" Uryu gawked, looking at the apprehensive woman standing beside Urahara. "What? How…? Wait… Why am I even asking?"_

" _I haven't the faintest idea why you're asking," Urahara said with a shrug before inching Ryoko towards the door. "It'll just be for the night. You can handle that, right?"_

 _Moriko walked up behind Uryu and peeked over his shoulder. Who was the blond woman? Was Urahara trying to pawn her off on Uryu as well? That didn't seem fair._

" _I-I'm really sorry about this, Ishida, but it really will be just for the night," Ryoko said, playing with her braided hair. "I need to break it in or so he says and I can't stay in that old house all night…"_

 _Uryu let out an aspirated sigh and moved back, nearly stepping on Moriko's toes. Ryoko stepped in the door and gave Moriko a small head nod in an awkward greeting._

" _I can't keep letting people stay here," Uryu stated and Urahara just gave a curt nodded and lightly waved him off._

" _She'll talk to Yoshimura in the morning but for right now, like she said, I need her to break in the body before she returns to the bird. A good day at least just to be sure," Urahara said, holding out a large envelope to Uryu. "These are her 'new papers' just like Akane's."_

" _Did the captain approve of this?" Uryu questioned with a narrowed stare before taking the papers. Urahara was just grinned from ear to ear in response. "Guess not… You're like the Cheshire Cat; always sneaking around, up to something no good, and thoroughly enjoying it."_

" _Yes, well… Where's the fun in behaving all the time? I'm old I need excitement once in a while," Urahara said, pulling his hat down better on his head. "Anyway… I need to head on back now. I've got to talk to dear little Hitsugaya about something most important."_

" _Something I need to worry about?" Uryu asked and Urahara shrugged._

" _Hopefully not. It shouldn't be anytime soon at the very least. It mostly has to do with the Soul Society and all the BS they're doing lately. Fueguchi should be able to fill you in after I'm gone," Urahara said, turning to leave and gave a wave. "I wish you all the best of luck. Take care now."_

" _Bye, Urahara," Ryoko gave him a brief wave back as he left and Uryu closed the door rather harshly._

 _He locked it back and let out a long sigh. So, now he had Ryoko for the night, too? Great. He turned to face both women rather annoyed. What was he to do with both of them? If his landlords see him with two women that spent the night things might get sticky. He had to think of something quick._

* * *

Yeah, that could have gone over a little bit better but at least Fueguchi was in a safe place. Of course Uryu couldn't say no in the end. He could be stanch at times but Urahara knew how to weaken him. At least that was over with. They could wash their hands of that mess but they were getting ready to sully them again with another.

The pair walked down the hall to Hitsugaya's office ready to explain things. They lightly knocked on the door before sliding it open. Toshiro was working at his desk and Matsumoto was sound asleep on hers, drooling ever so slightly. A couple bottles of saké were sitting at her feet, completely empty. That seemed about right for the busty lieutenant.

Toshiro looked up from his paperwork relieved to see the troublesome dynamic-duo had finally returned. Hopefully their report was a good one. They took a good while getting back to Soul Society, however and that worried the captain a bit. They had to have done something behind his back and he was pretty much expecting it as it was. He doubted though he'd get a straight answer and he debated if he should even ask. He might not like it.

"How did it go?" he asked, looking between them.

"I believe it went very well. They made fairly quick work of things and I heard they were already considering closing the case," Yoruichi answered. "They got what they wanted and they took it without question. They had a body and the scenario was believable."

"Well, that's a relief at least. Now we can focus on other matters," Toshiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I know this will be so hard for you but for the time being stay Soul Society for a while. I already feel like something is getting noticed by the wrong people. Stay put for a while that's all I'm asking."

"Actually we have nothing else to do in that world. So you don't have to worry about that," Urahara answered, taking off is hat. "However, I have a proposition for you that won't involve leaving Soul Society."

"Oh? Just what is this proposition of yours?" Toshiro asked, knitting his fingers together on his desk and leaned in forward a bit. "You'll excused me I don't bite the bait."

"Well, the bait I have will be quite tasty for you and a couple of others," Urahara said with a small grin. "I hadn't thought of it before and it just came to him suddenly. We already have what we need to deal with Central 46."

"Do tell? So what is it? I'll decide if it's worth the time and effort," Toshiro said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, the thing is Central 46 already has a fear that we can exploit and maliciously. It's been sitting in the Seireitei all this time and we never thought of using it. Shame I hadn't thought of it until now," Urahara said with a very sly look on his face. "You see we already know that they are scared of the power Ichigo possesses. They keep him subdued not just by seals but with the fear of his family and friends being hurt. So, let's look at the other powerhouse we have. He's not subdued and he cares very little about others. We already know that Central 46 will do _everything_ in their power to keep him happy because he can't be controlled."

Toshiro just looked at him wide eyed and mouth slightly open. How was this a good idea? Had Urahara finally lose his mind? Kenpachi was too much to handle for a lot of people and to let him go on a rampage was pure insanity. Not only that but they would have to talk Kenpachi into to it. It was up to him if he wanted to go berserk or not. Of course his men would be right behind him every step of the way. They also didn't care much for anything either. Oh, no, this was horrible. What were other squads going to do? It would just knock everything out of order.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Toshiro belted out at them, getting to his feet.

Matsumoto snorted a bit before dosing off again.

"Absolutely not, not ever! How could you think that was a good idea? " Toshiro growled at them. "It's madness! You let Kenpachi and his men loose on the Seireitei they will wreak havoc on everything we know! They'll rampage right through the other squads and make a mess of everything! Why would you want that to happen?!"

Yoruichi gave a grin and took a step forward.

"Now, now, don't get your undies in a bunch. We haven't finished yet. Here's the thing. Kenpachi and his men can help lead the way and if we can get other squads on the same bandwagon I think we can do the damage we need to scare Central 46 straight," Yoruichi said, looking down at the small irate captain. "Most everyone hates what they are doing to the whole of Soul Society. They didn't keep their word and they are holding one of the greatest heroes of Soul Society captive like a caged tiger. If word about that gets out to more squads it might give us more fire power."

"You want to start a coup?! Now I know both of you have gone nuts," Toshiro bit out, slamming his hands angrily down on his desk. "Squad 1 and 2 will remain loyal no matter what and we have the Kido Corps to contend with, too. Even Captain Kurotsuchi will most likely go with them. Central 46 does most of his funding after all. So why would he want to bite the hands that feed him?"

"I know this is way out of bounds but—" Yoruichi was cut short.

"It's clear out of the park! I know what you want to do but this really is a horrible idea," Toshiro grabbed his chair and sat back down with a heavy flop. "I can't even believe you suggested we do such a thing. No on everything and don't you dare start it on your own! That's final! Leave it all here and walk out that door."

Toshiro pointed to the door. His small face was a bright red as he glared daggers at them. Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each other before slowly turning and headed towards the door. They stepped out and closed the door behind them. Well, it was worth a shot. They already had their doubts about Toshiro agreeing but they had to try. He made it quite clear he didn't want them to try it on their own. So, that most likely extented to them not trying to persuade other squads captains. As crazy as it sounded it might be the only option they had. Ichigo did some pretty crazy things to save them so why couldn't they do the same to save him?

* * *

Ichigo rested on the bare floor and stared up at the dark ceiling lightly twisting a small piece of lint between his sheathed claws. This really was boring as he had nothing in his room to keep his mind occupied. He still had sleeping problems, which they didn't even try to get him help with. He either hardly slept or over slept. There was nothing else to do and heaven forbid he made a noise beyond a sneeze or a cough. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the thin line of light coming from the side of the closed door. If he was super quiet he would sneak up to the door and try and a peek out. All he ever saw with just a small sliver of a guard standing watch. He tried to keep track of the days every time he was brought food or allowed to use the restroom. The one bath time he got last night was rushed and he could barely get the soap off before he forced back into clothes and thrown back into his room.

Toshiro had already inspected his room that morning for anything out of place. The mini captain never said a word to him and Ichigo wasn't even allowed to look at him. Captain Unohana was only allowed in to make sure his binds were still in place and working as they should be. Once again she couldn't speak to him either. She was only in there a couple of minutes at most. He better not say anything either or he would get a beating. This was way out of hand. Central 46 clearly decided that they wanted Ichigo to remain caged and bend to their every want. All it was doing was making Ichigo stew more and more in his anger.

He did notice that being a hollow also shorted his temperament. He still had patience but that didn't mean he wasn't going to snap once and awhile. He hadn't seen Oshima again. She might have been pulled off from watching over him given what he did. He got to her badly and she didn't like being outsmarted. Even though he was "obeying" her he was technically harassing her. She clearly couldn't handle it for some reason or another.

He yawned and kept twisting the little piece of lint from his clothes. There really was nothing for him to do and there was no one to talk to. He was very lonely and he hated not talking to anyone. He still had well over a month to stay like this. He didn't like this feeling and it was only making things worse for him. He should have just stayed in the Living World after all. He was expecting to be welcomed with opened arms but instead he was shunned and hidden away. How did he fall so far and so fast? Yes, he was a hollow but he was the same Ichigo that saved them; the same Ichigo that they knew so many years ago. That hadn't changed any so why was he put through this hell?

He closed his eyes and let out a moaning sigh. He was stuck until he finally had enough or if he got help from an outside source. He was hoping for the latter. He doubted his father was going to put up with it for much longer. The same could be said about Yoruichi, Urahara, or Tessai. Something somewhere was going to snap and it wasn't going to be pretty. He was serious about this too. Either someone outside helped him or he was going to take matters into his own hand. Either way it was going to cause trouble for everyone involved.

If he could take off his seals he would have no problem getting out of this mess but that was impossible. They were made not to be tampered with by him. This was his stupid idea and he never should have opened his mouth. It really turned around and bit him something terrible. He rolled back over until his back and chucked the lint ball as far as the little thing could go. Facing down the CCG would be a pleasure right about now. He would love it in fact. He would enjoy taunting them and screwing with them. He faintly smiled at the image of driving Mado bonkers and knocking the shit out of Arima. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, sadly. He could only imagine what he would do to them.

This truly was the pits. They were going to make sure he was as miserable as possible. Central 46 was a bloated joke. They didn't care for anyone but themselves. Not that he would do such a thing but he wondered what would happen if Central 46 wasn't around like when Aizen dispatched the last one. The squads took control after that happened. They did so for quite some time and during a war no less. Yamamoto had done a somewhat decent job keeping everyone together during that time.

Why couldn't all the captains decided what happened in Soul Society? They knew best as far as Ichigo was concerned. They might have an office job most of the time but they did go out and fight when the situation called for it. They knew what was going on with their squads and knew what it was like to risk everything. They were very "down to earth" so to speak. Well most were. Those pompous politicians sitting in Central 46 did not. They were to be 46 wise people that were voted in to run all of Soul Society but not a one of them had any decency or common sense. They had absolutely no idea what a fuck they were doing or they just didn't care. Ichigo put a hand on his face and shook his head.

"Honestly… That about sums up every government I know of," Ichigo mumbled in a whisper. "Forget the little people that actually do the damn work. I've sadly been one of the little people."

He put his hand down on his chest and kitted it with his other hand. This was so boring; mind numbingly boring. Solitary confinement was horrible. Come to think he was heard Aizen was in this same situation; bound and locked away. This really wasn't fair. Aizen was a mad-genius with a god complex that almost succeeded in bringing an end to everything. So where was the common sense and logic in this? Ichigo was the very person to bring Aizen down allowing Urahara to seal him away.

He risked life and limb so that everything could remain as it was for these people and then some. Yet, he was now isolated from others, constantly under guard, treated like a high profile prisoner, and his powers sealed away. If that damn bastard ever saw Ichigo now he would most likely laugh and give some sort of stupid speech about how the mighty have fallen and blah, blah, blah. Pot calling the kettle black on that. Just thinking of that was pissing Ichigo off.

Why was the hero treated just the villain? Where they really that terrified of him? Did they think he was going to be the next Aizen or something? He was nothing like that bastard! Not even close. Toshiro gave him a warning and he should have paid better attention to it. Central 46 was really out to get him. Why? Did they really want to use him as a weapon should another disaster happen?

He gasped suddenly remembering something. Of course, he almost forgot! It was possible Central 46 was scared of him not so much because of his raw power but because of his influence. That's how government worked. The more influence one has in politics the power one possess as they climb the ladder. Stupid! Toshiro told him that and he forgot briefly. He was the one to bring down Aizen so no doubt he had to be popular and he had to have lot of people that respected him. He hated to exploit that but that might be how he was to get out of this mess. He was already high on the political ladder and Central 46 was trying to knock him off.

He wished more than anything that he could talk to Toshiro but he was completely banned from even looking at him. Talking to him was out of the question. Not only that but the guards were always watching and listening so no matter what it wasn't going to happen. Even after the two months were up he would most likely still be watched like a hawk. Or rather, and this was horrible, more like a baby being watched by dingoes. Huh? Why did he even think of that? It was at that level of stupid that he cringed and shuddered for even coming up with that.

"Yep, there goes my sanity…" he whispered with a muted moan. "Dingoes? Really?"

He shook his head again trying to get the stupidity out of his mind. Being alone like this he had come up with some pretty crazy things well before that one. Although that was in one of his top 5 slots. An idle mind did strange things. What was the saying…? An idle mind was the Devil's workshop? Uh, playground? Perhaps they are interchangeable? Whatever… Either way it meant the more free time he had doing nothing the more time he had to think about things. Some of which had been rather unkind and others were downright idiotic.

He was getting hungry again so no doubt lunch would show up in a little while. He lightly turned his head back to the door and looked at the long sliver of light again. He wanted more than anything to get out of this dark room. It sucked that his only light came from thin crack in the door during the day. He turned back to the ceiling once more. This really was a huge mistake and he didn't know if he could fix this one. If he found an opportunity he was going to snatch it the first chance he got.

* * *

Isshin walked down the hall to his old office. If Yoruichi and Urahara couldn't get Toshiro to break maybe a former superior could. Despite the fact the Isshin basically went AWOL Toshiro still had to have some respect for him. At least he hoped. The squirt might not like being talked down to by a deserter but Isshin was going to get his point across. He knew Toshiro better than those two and he felt he might have the advantage to increase the chances of getting this plan off the ground.

This was also his son on the line and Isshin wasn't just going to sit by and let it continue. The boy did nothing wrong, not one damn thing. Toshiro let slip a lot of things the other day. He just needed to remind the kid about one key thing and maybe, just maybe, he would finally agree to a full overhaul of Central 46. If not he would go to others that he knew would help.

He knocked on the door before he heard Matsumoto answer him to enter. He opened the door and walked into office. He then slid the door closed behind him rather slowly. Matsumoto noticed an unsavory look on Isshin's face as he stared at the young captain at the far end of the room. This was not going to end well. She might want to consider taking an early break and a lengthy one just to be sure. Isshin was usually a pretty cool guy and was easy to work with. He'd let a lot things slip by if he felt like they were nothing major.

However, he wasn't letting this slip by. The biggest error anyone can make with Isshin was messing with or hurting his family. He didn't care who they were. If anyone did something to his children with malicious intent it usually didn't end well. Matsumoto scooted a little closer to her desk and Isshin walked by her. That break was sounding really good about now.

"I don't think I need to guess why you're in here," Toshiro said as Isshin stopped in front of the desk. "Like I told those two last night. My answer is no."

"Why? Ichigo is completely innocent of everything. I know it and you know it! They just wanted an excuse to show their power over him," Isshin bit out. "That is my child locked in that room and I'll be damned I just sit idly by, watching it happen."

"I know! You think I like going into that room and not being able to say anything to him?! Because he decided to act like an idiot—AH!"

Toshiro was grabbed by the front of uniform and dragged over his desk. All his papers and other assorted items were knocked to the floor in the process. Isshin wasn't in the mood for Toshiro to act all high and mighty. He held the mini captain up in the air like a bag of trash and gave him a small shake. Toshiro grabbed Isshin's wrist and kicked a little out of panic. It had been quite some time since he was actually handled in such a way. It caught him off guard completely.

Matsumoto was torn between defending her captain or just let this play out. She was slightly confused. Toshiro was her current captain and she needed to defend him. Isshin was only doing this to get his point across about freeing his son. Isshin would not be asserting himself like this unless it was for good reason. She grabbed her zanpakuto just in case things got a little more intense than this.

"Isshin, calm down," Matsumoto said, slowly stepping forward. "We can do this rationally. Please, put my captain down and let's talk like civilized people! Okay?"

"Do as she says and put me down right now," Toshiro ordered, trying to kick Isshin but his legs still weren't quite long enough. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in right now?!"

"Oh, I know full well what this means. I was here well before you took over. You think I've forgotten all the rules and regulations?" Isshin gave the boy another stiff shake. "I'm just making sure you listen to me and not interject while I'm speaking."

"I'm giving you one last warning! Put Hitsugaya-taichou down right this moment," Matsumoto ordered, grabbing the hilt of Haineko. "Don't do this! I don't want to hurt you but my captain comes first! Stop this right now!"

"Let me say my piece first, Matsumoto. I have some choice words for this brat and I'm not leaving until I say them," Isshin growled, looking at Matsumoto with an angry glare. He then turned that glared back to Toshiro. "Listen to me, kid! I know your position and what it means. I know what you're worried about if something goes wrong so let's put that part aside, shall we? I want you to put yourself in my shoes for a moment. Pretend you're all grown up and you have a child of your own. You see your child being hurt and kept away from you day after day for no reason. It eats at your insides something terrible. It's a pain that doesn't leave you and hurts worse than any blade. That is what I'm feeling right now.

"I no longer have my rank as captain to stop this and I'm asking you to do this one large favor for me. I want you to act as my proxy. I'll give the orders through you just long enough to get my son and daughters out of here. You once said that Central 46 feared Ichigo not because of his power but because of his popularity. Urahara's idea could work if you go through the right channels! I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family! If I have to pull the strings through you so be it. Let me do my job as your captain one last time to save what I care about most in this world!"

Toshiro looked at Isshin wide eyed as his grip on Isshin's wrist loosened a little. This wasn't what he was expecting. Isshin wanted to take over just long enough to save Ichigo and he wanted Toshiro to be his proxy? The young captain didn't know how he felt about this. He knew the reasoning behind Isshin's odd request was solid but to just let Isshin take over after all these years? It would feel awkward to have orders given to him by Isshin again. Toshiro could very easily say no to all of this. It was within his right to do so. But could he say no in good conscience? Was it worth letting Isshin pull the strings on him? He let out a long groan. Yes…

Toshiro dropped his hands to his sides and looked away from Isshin. Just this once he would let Isshin take command of him and Matsumoto. It would only last until they were free from Central 46 and hopefully they'll go back home to the Living World.

"I'll agree to your terms, Isshin," Toshiro said as Isshin lowered him back to the floor. "But it will only be until everyone is free from Soul Society."

"That's all I want. All of your normal day to day routines will remain untouched by me. I just want to deal with the issues that involve my family," Isshin said, looking down at Toshiro as he straightened his uniform. "Thank you, Toshiro, for doing this."

"I only said yes for fear of my face being bashed in," Toshiro snorted and started to pick the mess up off the floor. "That and I don't think it's fair either. If you truly think you can do this I'll cover for you. Just don't ask for this favor again should you come back."

"I'm not coming back anytime soon after this mess. I also know why you told Urahara and Yoruichi no last night," Isshin said as Toshiro turned to look at him. "You didn't think you could have pulled it off successfully. You're still young and you know it. You were playing it safe, weren't you?"

Toshiro scrunched his face and started picking up his papers again. He put the first stack neatly on his desk. Okay, yes, that was part of the reason. Some things didn't care about how smart someone was; it was all about the experience that someone had. The balance was currently very fragile and Toshiro wasn't sure how things would end up. He had been sneaking around as it was and he worried about being caught.

He was still new to this job compared to the others in his position. He had only been a captain for a little over 20 years. Compared to his colleagues he was still a green horn and he caught a bit of flak for just being a kid, period. No one said it outright but Toshiro still heard bits and pieces from time to time. He worked hard to get where he was despite everything and he proved he could do the job just as good as any other captain. He just had that odd hic-up once in a while. He hid them quite well and to have Isshin sniff one out was embarrassing.

"You won't say it out loud but that's the truth I know that," Isshin said with a smirk and crossed his arms. "That's why I wanted to takeover for you. You wouldn't have to worry about it and you can learn from this. You're like a little knowledge sponge. You soak up everything you want to learn."

"Really? Is that true, Captain?" Matsumoto asked as Toshiro started to pick up his papers a little faster and without even trying to straighten them. "I'll take that as a yes… There's nothing wrong with that, you know? You're still young and I don't think people expect you to _really_ know everything right away. It's actually kind of cute! But don't worry I'll keep it a secret just for you!"

"Can we drop this subject, please?" Toshiro set the mangled stack of papers onto his desk in a huff only have them slide off and cover his feet and the floor again.

He looked down at the papers with his right eye twitching ever so slightly. Okay, that was his breaking point. He just reached out and knocked his first stack of papers to floor with a long, quick swipe. Then without a word he walked over to the door, opened in it, and walked out. He closed the door hard behind him, leaving Isshin and Matsumoto to stare at it in puzzlement. Okay… That was…

"Wow… I think I hit a nerve…" Isshin mused, scratching the back of his graying head. "I didn't think pointing that out was much of anything."

"Huh? Strange… Was that a tantrum just now?" Matsumoto turned to look at Isshin. "I mean I've seen him get snippy, moody, grumpy, upset, and angry about things quite a bit. Mostly at me but that was… New… New-ish…"

Isshin drew in a deep breath and shook his head. He really didn't mean to set the kid off like that. He looked down at the mess at his feet. It might be best to get every picked and straightened out.

"Let's not bring this particular subject up again," Isshin said, bending over to pick up the papers.

"Yes, that might not be a bad idea," Matsumoto agreed, walking over to help clean up. "But seriously, was that a tiny little tantrum?"

"You want it to be, don't you?"

"Mmmaybe…"

* * *

"Oh, hey, try these! They're super sweet!"

"Can you please stop forcing food on me?"

Ryoko looked at the cluster of green grapes tangling in front of her face. She never should have opened her mouth last night. It got awkward when the truth came out about who she really was. Uryu was worried that a fight starting at any moment in his apartment. He was trying everything he could think of to keep both women calm. Mainly Moriko. She was freaking out the most. Given how everything played out in that tunnel with Touka and Hinami it was to sort of be expected. It freaked her out to know that Ryoko had seen everything from start to finish and no one was any wiser.

After things calmed a bit Ryoko gave a brief summary about everything that happened. From the day Mado struck her down to present day. There were so many gaps that were filled in that Moriko had been missing all this time. And somethings she thought was truth wasn't. Ryoko explained why Ichigo took on the persona of Incognito and why he could do the things he could do. Uryu helped a good bit with that having known Ichigo since they were in high school. Even though it was rough fill in it cleared up a lot of things that had been misconstrued all this time.

Sadly by the time everything started to come to an end it was rather early in the morning. Uryu would only get about 30 minutes of sleep before school and it wasn't worth it. He put his books away and decided to just go into work only. He needed the sleep. Ryoko and Moriko needed to do the same. Moriko took the couch while Ryoko slept on several comforters and blankets on the floor.

They all woke up roughly around 12 or so. Uryu had work in an hour. He got dressed and made a grocery list for Moriko to pick up. He then left in a hurry to catch his first bus. Moriko looked at the list and the large wad of money beside it. It was mostly basic needs for the apartment. Milk, bread, dish soap, stove cleaner, and so on. She looked over at Ryoko. The woman had been too nervous and worked up try the pizza that was delivered last night. She needed to try eating human food and grocery shopping looked like that best course of action.

"You have to try something. You've turned your nose up at everything so far," Moriko snorted, putting the grapes in the cart. "Right now you don't need to be picky about this. I'll ask you again, is there anything you want to try?"

"I really don't know. I'm being honest about this," Ryoko sighed, looking at the cart that was slowly starting to fill up.

"Well, I'll start treating you like a child then and get you baby food," Moriko snorted and Ryoko frowned at her.

"That's rude," Ryoko snapped.

"What's rude is you not trying anything. I know you're hungry. Hou haven't eaten a single thing," Moriko said, looking at the vegetables. "We can start off bland if you want. We don't have to go super strong on flavor first. Here, how about a cucumber?"

She picked up a long green one and showed it to Ryoko. The former ghoul just looked at it not sure if she should finally brake down and say yes.

"No? How about carrots?" she set the cucumber down and picked up a bunch of carrots. "I thought you'd be excited about this."

"I don't know… You're sort of pressuring me," Ryoko said, looking away from her company.

"I'm not trying to do that. I want you to try something you might like but you haven't said what it is yet," Moriko said, setting the carrots into the cart. "Do you want to try a cooked dish, a raw dish, a certain kind of plant or meat? Something sour, savory, or sweet? You're not helping me. Most people love sweets so let's go to the bakery section and see what they have there."

"Okay," Ryoko sighed as Moriko groaned.

"Why are you like this?" Moriko asked, crossing her arms. "You have to eat something. I don't care what it is. It could be cheese and crackers or ramen. I'm giving you that choice. I don't think Ishida will be too happy about this either."

"There's just so much that I don't know where to start. I mean I hear about all these different tastes and textures and I'm scared I might not like something."

"That's the fun part of trying new things. If you don't like it, don't worry about it."

"But that would be a waste, wouldn't it?"

"Right now it's all exploratory. Babies have to go through the exact something thing. They don't always like something the first time they try it. When I was a baby I hated any kind of pickle but as I got older my tastes on things changed. I now like quite a few verities I once didn't. Some things are going to be an instant hit, others have to grow on you, and some you'll always hate. I can't stand radishes."

"That does make sense."

"Exactly. How about this? We can do an old fashion taste test to start you off with. It's actually a fun game," Moriko smiled. "It's simple and it might help you out. I blindfold you so you can't see what it is that way you can't be picky. I want you to tell me what it smells like and then I want to you try a bite. If you don't like it, spit it out. Whatever you like we'll keep a log so you can eat those same items and try similar items."

That did sound like a reasonable idea. She had wanted to try all manner of human foods but when finally confronted with all them she hesitated. There was much she didn't know. Hopefully this would be a good idea. She was hungry and she needed to put something on her stomach. She still needed to see Yoshimura today and explain things to him. It was already getting close to 3 in afternoon now.

"Well, if we're going to do this I'm going to have really search around," Moriko said, starting to push the cart again. "We'll start with popular foods first. Like grapes."

Moriko held up the bunch of grapes again. Ryoko gave her a weak smile. Well, she agreed to this. She might as was try something. If this was the only way to do this so be it.

"You're really pushing those," Ryoko said, walking behind her.

"I _love_ them," Moriko grinned from ear to ear.

"I never would have guessed."

"Wow, so you do have a sassy side? Nice."

"Can we just hurry this along, please?" Ryoko flashed a slight shade of pink.

"Okay, okay. So, follow me to the bakery and we'll start there."

* * *

Uryu returned home dragging his feet a bit. Man, there were some picky customers today. They wanted this and they wanted that. It wasn't flashy enough, it wasn't shiny enough, it wasn't stretchy, there weren't enough embellishments. One costumer just out of sheer meanness chucked a rather hard mask at Uryu's head. Being human meant he had to play dodge ball quite often to keep his head on his shoulders. Uryu ducked in time and Uta caught it straight to the head instead as he stepped out to talk to the customer.

The customer than had the nerve to ask them to repair it or give him is money back. Uta didn't do either. Much to Uryu's amusement and the client's horror, Uta just shredded the mask like it was made of paper right in front of him before putting it in the trash. He then gave the irate ghoul the boot out the door. That was the highlight of his day.

Uryu put the key in the door and unlocked it. To his surprise Ryoko was still at the apartment. She had on a blindfold while Moriko handed her small piece of lemon pie. This was not what he was expecting upon his return home. He shut the door and put his coat on the rack.

"Do I want to know?" Uryu asked, walking over to them and looked at all the small samples of food on the small table. "And you're actually getting along?"

"Do be stupid. She didn't know what she wanted so we're doing a taste testing game," Moriko said, looking up at a confused Uryu. "So far she likes plain rice, flavored gelatin, ham, toasted bread with butter, scrambled egg, dill pickle, strawberry soda, milk, and apple juice."

"The soda was a surprise. I didn't know what she meant by fizzy," Ryoko answered. "I like the taste but the bubble thing was a little jarring."

"Some people never like sodas," Uryu said, taking his off shoes and put them back by the door. "I had a schoolmate in middle school that let her drinks go flat before she ever drank them."

"Oh, that's just nasty," Moriko shivered before turning back to Ryoko. "Now tell me what you think of this is?"

"It's a sweet, right?" Ryoko asked. "Some sort of fruit?"

"Yes," Moriko nodded, still holding the small piece of pie. "What else?"

Uryu just turned around and walked away from that. He got out of his work clothes and hopped into the shower. At least they were getting along even though it was rather weird. He shrugged it off. It was their thing and he wasn't going to get into it. The warm water felt good on him and he wanted to stay in there for a while but he wasn't going to pay for that water bill. He needed it though to relax him. He stepped out and dried off. He got into be bed clothes and went straight for his homework again. The women were still playing their odd game as he sat down and pulled out his work from last night.

He wondered if Ryoko had ever talked to Yoshimura today and if she was staying the night again? Given the time it was now, chances were Ryoko was staying the night again. He looked over at the large envelope that held Ryoko's new papers. Her new name was now legally Hirasawa Megumi. It was certainly a far cry from Fueguchi Ryoko. He had to finish up tonight and go to school this time. He hated having to miss it but it couldn't be helped given everything that happened.

"Clean all that up when you're done," he said, looking at them briefly. "I mean it, too. Wash all those dishes."

"Okay, okay, we'll get it all put away," Moriko answered.

"I'm assuming you're staying again, Hirasawa?" Uryu asked as she pulled off her blindfold to look at him.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry to inconvenience you another night. We got sort of caught up with things today and I never got to see Yoshimura."

"That's fine. Just make sure you see him tomorrow, okay?"

"I will, Ishida, and thank you for let me stay another night," she said, getting to her feet and helped put the dishes in the sink.

Uryu went back to work as they washed and dried the dishes. Moriko didn't have much in the way of night clothes as they were hand-me-downs from Kaya. She sifted through what could be used as night clothes. She found a t-shirt and some old sweat pants. She gave Ryoko another old t-shirt with a pair of shorts. It would have to do. Clothes were the next thing they needed.

They settled down for the night while Uryu continued to work to get the last of his homework finished. It was about 11 before he put up his books up and turned off the lamp next to him. Hopefully things would go better tomorrow than they did today.

* * *

Kaneki lightly poked at Hetare through the bars of the small cage. Ryoko hadn't been by in a little while. That wasn't like her to not pop in at least once. That had him a little worried. Was something going on at Anteiku he hadn't heard about? Banjo said he saw those strange people from the raid going Anteiku with a strange package. He also stated that the smallest one of the bunch, a little boy, was ill tempered and had a strange ice power. The kid had enough ferocity with his ice and temperament that it was enough to rattle Banjo. The kid made his point and Banjo left them alone.

It had been two nights since then. He figured Ryoko would have dropped by and given him the scoop of what was going on. He stepped away from the cage and sat down in a chair. Picking up a book and briefly glanced of it. He heard Banjo walk and he turned to look at him.

"Morning," Kaneki said as Banjo held up a newspaper. "Is something wrong?"

"It's all over the TV, too. They finally found that woman," he said as Kaneki took it and looked at the front page. "It was two nights ago but they only released the information this morning."

Kaneki took a moment to fully read the headline. This was a surprise. For just over a month she evaded the CCG and the police somehow. Kaneki had a feeling the woman had help at least for a while. Ryoko seemed to slip up once and while about a person that might have been Hayashi. She never came out and said anything directly. Often times she tried to change subjects when she did slip. Hayashi was Ichigo's old partner after all and there was a large chance that Yoshimura might have taken some pity on her. It made sense to him as to why Ryoko did what she did.

He continued to look over the large article. It was deemed a suicide and was called in by an anonymous tip. Of course her body was going to be returned to her father. The paper said they tried to get information from him but he declined to speak. Sadly, however, this was still a large smear campaign. The woman was dead. Why were they still running her name through the mud? They were doing the same with Ichigo's even after all this time. A shame, really. They both took their lives. That said a lot about the job for those that can't handle it. If they get caught they'd rather die than face the CCG's wrath. At least that's what it looked like to him. Kaneki turned the page and started looking at other articles.

"Well, what do you think?" Banjo asked as Kaneki kept his nose in the newspaper.

"It's a pity. I actually knew her partner. We were once neighbors," Kaneki said, turning another page. "He was the one that helped sneak all that information out for us."

"You've mentioned that a couple of times. Kurosaki Ichigo… He was the one that jumped, right?" Banjo asked, grabbing another chair and pulled it over to him.

"He did, however, no one found his body," Kaneki answered dully. "Most think he somehow made it all the way out to the bay."

"It's not impossible…" Banjo shrugged. "I don't know I kind of feel bad about it."

"Why? None of us knew her," Kaneki said, flipping a page again. "Touka said she was a 'total bitch.' Her exact words. She also tried to kill Touka and Hinami so that doesn't really make me feel anything for her. I feel bad it ended like it did but I have no sympathy for her as a person."

"I sort of figured that was the case. You know you can be really cold at times," Banjo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you tried talking to anyone at Anteiku?"

"Not directly. I don't want them getting in my way. I don't want them involved and get hurt," Kaneki said, still not looking up from the paper.

"Kirishima more than anyone," Banjo mumbled and Kaneki gave him a sideway glance. Banjo instantly jumped back in his seat. "Whoa! Hey, I'm just saying that—"

"I know what you're saying…" Kaneki said, closing up the paper and folded it in half. "You're not entirely wrong."

"I sort of figured but I didn't want to actually make any assumptions," Banjo said as Kaneki handed the paper back to him. "You're done with it?"

"Pretty much…" Kaneki breathed as he looked back Hetare preen his feathers a little.

"You know…" Banjo hummed as Kaneki turned to look back at him.

"Know what?"

"This may just be a coincidence but… I saw Ichigo's old friends the same night she died. Then of course they said they were going to Anteiku to talk to Yoshimura about something, too."

Kaneki stared at Banjo and his eyes narrowed. That was a bit weird now that it was pointed out. Ichigo's name was involved with everything. Ichigo's friends show up at Anteiku with an odd package and a few hours later Ichigo's partner was found dead. Ryoko also hadn't been by since that day either… And if his hunch was correct Yoshimura might have been in contact with Hayashi. Something wasn't settling well and it stated to eat at him. If something odd was happening it was always traced back to Ichigo somehow.

"Banjo, do you mind doing me a favor?" Kaneki asked.

"Well, I suppose not… What do you need?" Banjo shrugged.

"Ishida was there that night, right?"

"Yes, I was talking to him before the others showed up."

"You mind trying to get something out of him? The others seem to come and go at their leisure," Kaneki said, picking as some dirt from under his nails. "He seems to be the only constant person in that group."

"I can try but Ishida isn't stupid, you know? He'll know I'm trying to get something out of him."

"I just need an idea about something. Try making small talk with him."

"But why me? You want to know all this so why don't you ask him?"

"I could but I wasn't there that night. It would instantly raise some flags if I suddenly started talking about such things."

"I guess so… But what do you want to know? I personally don't think we should get that involved with them. There is a lot of weird that follows them and I don't think they like us getting too close. That little boy, for instance, he really told me off that night."

Kaneki sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That much was true. If they didn't want someone sniffing around they would put an end to it real quick. He might as well just come out and say it.

"I don't know how but… Kurosaki or at least his name has turned up with just about everything lately. Ichigo snuck information out for Anteiku his name is tried to them. Ichigo's partner suddenly turned up dead on the same night Ichigo's friends mysteriously turn up heading for Anteiku. There's still a few more things that are bugging me and all is related to Ichigo."

"Oh! Hold on! You mentioned they never found a body, right?" Banjo said as Kaneki looked at him oddly. "Think about it."

Kaneki scratched the back of his head. They never did find a body that was true so… Oh, good grief! How stupid could he be to miss that?! Damn it. Everyone knew Ichigo jumped. Kaya reported it to them when it happened. She witnessed it in person. Ryoko, however, said that Ichigo willing went this some…shinigami…that same night and left this world. Ryoko… Yes… She had been dealing with Ichigo well before she was reintroduced to them through Hetare. She might even know his "friends" very well come to think of it. She knew a hell of a lot more than what she was saying. Mostly likely even Yoshimura was lied to or given half-truths. Well, who knew Ryoko had sneaky side to her all this time? As sweet as she was she was playing everyone like a violin. The question was who was her conductor?

"Never mind about Ishida, Banjo," Kaneki said, getting back to his feet and walked over to Hetare and grinned at the bird. "I think I know a little birdie that might know something after all."

* * *

Uryu stared up at the TV in the college's cafeteria as he slowly munched on a bag of chips. So, they finally released it to the public. There was too much chatter going on to really hear it but thankfully the closed captions were on. He read what was being said and he just shook his head. She was "dead" but they were still ripping her apart. The TV showed some news crews harassing her father a few times hoping to get more information or his side of things. This was truly sickening to watch. He got the jest of it and turned around.

He picked up his bag of chip and dumped the last bit of the crumbs into hand. He popped the tiny piece in his mouth before gathering his things. He had one more class before had to go to work. He was happy to have a small 15 minute lull between classes. He strapped his satchel over his shoulder when he turned and nearly bumped into Nishio.

"Excuse me," Uryu said, stepping to the side.

"Hold it," Nishio said, grabbing the satchel's strap.

Uryu was pulled to a stop. He turned to look Nishio over his shoulder. What did he want? They walked by each other every so often but usually didn't say a thing. Was it about Akane? Yoshimura was supposed to have smoothed things over with them. There still had to be a few wrinkles that weren't coming out.

"I still don't understand what's going on but is she really okay?" Nishio asked, leaning in close.

"She's fine. She's staying with me for now," Uryu answered.

"Have her come to Anteiku so we can verify it for ourselves. I'm having a hard time swallowing this shit as is Kouma and Kaya."

"That's understandable. She may or not stop by on her own with a friend today. She's still the same height and body build you remember. She's fair skinned with freckles, pale blue eyes, and super curly, black hair. She'll introduce herself as Fujimoto Moriko. Trust me, you can't miss that attitude."

"Still a bossy bitch?"

"Barks all the time."

Nishio gave a small grin to that and let go of Uryu's satchel. Uryu fixed that strap back on his shoulder straight. He looked at his watch. He needed to hurry on to the next class.

"Any particular time?" Nishio asked.

"I have no idea when," Uryu said, walking off. "Sorry but I need to head off to my next class."

Uryu walked out the door of the cafeteria as Nishio turned to look back up the large TV screen. He pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. She was fine, huh? He just couldn't wrap his mind around all this. How does one person's soul get rip from one body and then shoved into another? That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He hadn't seen much was Uryu and his little friends could do but he knew enough it bored on the truly wondrous and absolute terror. He would just have to hope she stopped by while he was working. He really wanted to see what she looked like and if any of this was true.

(A/N A little shorter than most but I figured this was a good place for now. My brain for this part is sadly fried now. I've done with all I can come up with for now. I hope to get rewrites up soon. Next item I post will hopefully tell they have been updated. Thank you for that. Also… _**Can you all give me some feedback for this little excerpt from an original story I'm working on?**_ It's been with me for many years and I've been too busy, unmotivated, or stuck to do too much writing. I know some of it won't make too much sense without the full context but I was just wondering if these two characters sounded good or not. It involves mermaids among other things. Please enjoy and give me your opinion. This is part is called Red-to-Red.)

* * *

Red-to-Red: is a nautical term which means ships passing on the port (left) side where their navigation lights are red.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A young boy who looked no more than eight sat on the remains of an old rowboat. The wood he sat on was splintered, rotten, and growing various mosses. It had been dragged farther on land right at the high tide brake before it had been abandoned years ago. He lightly rocked back and forth with a dead stare out into the deep blue ocean. It was a clouded morning and a chilly wind started to blow off the water.

His bright sea green eyes never blinked and looked as dull as his stare. His long shaggy white hair was matted, filthy, and reached down well below his shoulders. His clothes were soaking wet, the cloth was sour, and riddled with holes. His feet were bare and black with the filth from manure and soot he often stepped in. The rest of his body looked no better. His dirty right hand sat in his lap holding a small cracked ceramic pot while the other hand rested in the sea water it contained.

He just continued to rock silently back and forth, listening to the ocean and the noisy gulls above his head. There was no place to go and no one to talk to. Not that he wanted to talk to people in the first place. People were mean and vicious; ignorant and single minded as well. If he even came near the town he would be shooed away and a few even took aim with their riffles. He was trash to everyone in town and he would never be welcomed.

He existed on the outskirts of town and would disappear and reappear like the ghost that he was labeled to be. He was seen as a bad omen by most in Rough Rock. Most believed that seeing him meant ill fortune to them or their loved ones. He was a small devil created by a curse, that's all they saw. He was a monster in their eyes and one they couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard they tried.

In all honesty he was harmless and had always been harmless. As it was the boy could barely think rationally and attempt to take care of himself. He was isolated so much so he never tried to converse with anyone for any reason. He had forgotten a lot of his manners and how human society worked. He just existed and nothing more. They called him the Sea Ghost and that's what he was. He was a ghost whose body would never be put to rest. He tried several times on his own to end his existence and the villagers tried to do the same many, many years ago.

They saw him as a witch and tried all manner of tortures in hopes of killing him. None of their methods worked and so they continued on for over a year. Upon his release he was just dumped out on the beach absolutely crazed; screaming and clawing out his own hair and skin. The closest Rough Rock ever came to disposing of him was depriving him from touching sea water. Without constant contact the boy would wither and dry up like an old dusty mummy. To which he still remained conscious despite being completely immobile and looking like empty, dried skin and bones.

Over time he regained just a pinch of sanity and a bit of his rational thought. The damage was done regardless and he had no one to help him. He was alone to fix himself and it wasn't going well. If he could end it all he would. He was a Shell; a body that moved without a soul, cursed by a vengeful mermaid to exist forever. Everything still functioned as if he were alive, however, such items like food could be considered a pleasure and not a necessity. When he was tortured they never once fed him hoping he might even starve to death. That didn't work either. He was literally stuck between the living and the dead. As far as he saw it, it would take an act of God or the Devil to bring his suffering to an end.

The cold winter wind lightly blew his matted hair that clung to his dirt caked face; his eyes were still unblinking and unmoving. He often just sat at this one spot for hours on end and the weather didn't matter to him. He'd sit there even during the worst of storms or the coldest of winters. He was immune to everything and there was no point in seeking shelter when he couldn't even die.

He finally gave a slow blink with his dark eye lids before looking back down at the chipped pot in his lap. This one little pot filled with sea water was the only thing keeping him "healthy" as he referred to it. Without this pot he would shrivel up and he hated being in that state more than anything. He lightly ran his thumb over the mud and sand caked, white pot. He couldn't go anywhere without it. It truly was a curse.

A moment later he heard the sound of footstep behind him. The sand and dried grass crunched under the person's feet. He never turned around to look at the encroaching person. Mostly he was going to get beaten, strangled, or shot. He'd rather not see the blow happen and he just wanted it over with. A voice was cleared as the person stood directly behind him.

"Abysmal, isn't it? You're stuck here with nowhere to go. That must really hurt to know you can't go home to anyone. If you try to even put one toe in town they start claiming you a monster. It's a little laughable to be honest."

The voice was male and he sounded fairly young. Perhaps he was in his mid to late 20's. The boy still didn't respond and kept staring down at his old pot.

"This is truly a sad sight that sits before me. You don't even respond when provoked. I'm unarmed, just so you know. I have no intentions of trying to shoot your head off. Nor do I plan to try and strangle you or take away your precious sea water."

The man walked a little closer and sat down on the sandy ground beside the boy. He lightly pushed a bit of blond hair back into place and looked out at the ocean. His small companion said nothing and his rocking stopped. The blonde's brown eyes looked at the filthy creature beside him. They were in stark contrast of each other. The boy looked like trash while the man was dressed in the finest of clothes for that time period. The boy could see the man out of the corner of his eye. He already hated the shady man. What did he want and how was he going to go about getting it?

"I can see you giving me a rather _scathing_ look under your hair. I am being truthful. I'm not going hurt you. Actually, I have a _proposition_ for you. It will be well worth your time."

"No," the boy said just loud enough to hear.

"Now, you haven't even heard me out yet. You are rather rough around the edges and then some. If you come with me I'll get you cleaned up and looking like a human being again," the odd man said, leaning in a little closer to the boy. "I can help you recover from your past and get you moving in the right direction. Shells have it bad enough being seen a trash only. You could get shot 50 times and all it would do is knocked you the ground for a couple of minutes. Then you get up and walk it off like it never happened. If that isn't torture I don't know what is."

"No," the boy repeated. "Leave."

"Now, now don't be like that. The world is a cruel place and we've all seen it. Some have more experience than others, of course. Now… Just listen to me very carefully, Ashley, and then decide. I know what you want most, truly I do. You want to get back at all those that hurt you. You want revenge on Rough Rock for everything little thing they ever did to you," the man grinned leaning in a little closer still. "First they tossed out for being an orphan and then they killed that family of Leviathans that took you in after you were cursed. They ripped that last bit of happiness from you, didn't they? Then they captured you, claiming you to be a witch. They tried to rip apart on the rack, shove you into the iron maiden, beat you mercilessly, crush you under stones, and even tried to drown you in boiling water. Then a little than over a year that one group of merfolk explained things to your captors and you were just tossed on the beach like old rotten garbage. They still treat you like that, no, much lower than garbage now. I'm offering you a good deal. It will take some time but that's all we have is time."

The man pulled out a small dagger and removed the glove on his right hand. Ashley barely turned to look up at the bare hand presented to him. What did he want? He saw the man take the small dagger and drive it right though the palm of his hand, before pulling it back out. The man never even made a sound as blood dripped onto the sand. A few seconds later the bleeding stopped and the wound started to close back up.

"You see we aren't so different. We're very similar. You are a dead body that exists because of an immortal curse. The same can be said about me. However, it differs as well. You house no soul in your flesh while I on the other hand have a rather nasty one in me," he said, putting his healed hand back down and into his glove. "The first tenant left rather abruptly and I was put in his place. Not by choice, mind you, but I'm taking full advantage of it as I really shouldn't be topside. Dead bodies can be wonderful assets if you know how to use them properly. I've enjoyed it immensely. I don't have to share a body with anyone, it makes things easier."

"Leave," the boy was a little more instant. The man just ignored his request.

"Let me explain myself a bit and how I can help you. I'm a destroyer of cities and it is a passion of mine. The first one I ever took down since coming to this world was Chicago. Then recently I went after Boston. I hope you don't mind but Rough Rock I want to take my time with," the blonde said happily. "So… Here's the complete deal, Ashley. I can help you get back on your feet and you help me bring Rough Rock crumbling to the ground. I will give you time to level out your mind and get yourself standing again."

Ashley just gave him a dead stare, his white eyebrows slowly moving downwards.

"Why should I?" Ashley asked almost sounding bitter.

The man sighed taking in the salty air from another small breeze that passed by them.

"Because I know you want to see this town burn for what it's done. I will expose all the lies that is Rough Rock's foundation. I can teach you so much. I can show you how to deal with people and manipulate them," the man grabbed Ashley's chin to make him look directly at him. "I can show you how to hurt them and keep them from hurting you. I will teach you how to be cruel and unforgiving just like them. I will teach you so many things that exist beyond your current knowledge. All we have is time and bodies that do not obey its rules. If you want me to teach you, all you need to do is say 'yes' and I'll do whatever I need to make sure that you get your deepest desires fulfilled."

"Why?" Ashley asked again, his nose crunching up almost into a snarl.

"Still asking, huh? Well, I also _need_ a business partner here you could say. I plan to come back quite frequently to keep tabs on things and it would be nice to have an extra set of eyes and ears helping me when I'm not around," the man said, letting go Ashley's chin. "I have so much already going on I can't always keep an eye on everything despite my abilities."

Ashley didn't like where this was going. Who was this man, really? And why was he so focus on getting him to agree to his terms? The man was trying his hardest to get him to agree and was sweetening the pot every time he spoke. This mysterious man seemed to know his every want and desire without ever even asking. It was true that Ashley wanted Rough Rock to fall to the ground and remain in ruins. He wanted to take out all of his frustrations for the cruelties inflected upon him. He wanted to hurt that town for everything they did and stood for.

The man's proposition sounded too good to be true. If he really did cause those cities to burn what sort of man was he? What sort of power did he hold behind his suspicious smile and silky voice? He knew far too much for someone he had never seen before. There was something that Ashley could almost call as a chill running down his spine. This grinning man was on the hunt and Ashley was his pray. He was trying far too hard to get him to agree. Such destructive and powerful deals were usually reserved for those making pacts with the Devil.

"Are you the _Devil_?" Ashley asked his eyes narrowing a bit at the man.

"I'm nowhere close to that but I'm from the same hometown if you _know_ what I mean," the man grinned wider. "You have nothing to fear from me. You have no soul for me to take. I just need a helping hand and you are my best candidate. You have nothing to lose at this point. Take a gamble with me and you'll reap the profits."

Ashley just stared at him still having his reservations but it was true. He really had nothing to lose at this point. He was nothing and will remain nothing if he continued on as he was now. Still to work with someone like him, was it worth it? Was the pay really worth the gamble? He didn't like the idea too much even if it meant bettering himself. He just shook his head as anwswer.

"Tsk. Still don't like it? Well… I can up the ante by _giving_ you the _Siren_ that cursed you. She has something I want but it's not quite ripe yet," the man mused, brushing a bit of white hair out of Ashley's face. "If you help me do that I'll make sure you can finally rest in peace. All you have to do is eat her flesh for a second time. That's all it takes."

"So, you're saying I can…?" Ashley whispered and the man nodded.

"Of course. Let's shake on it. I'll get you back on your feet and teach you how to be cruel in a cruel world. It's not as hard as you think," the man held out his left hand to Ashley. "All you need to do is sit tight until the moment is right. You've waited this long so what's a few more decades to get back at them?"

The man was left handed? Strange. So, was Ashley and that seemed weird somehow. The left hand was synonymous with evil as it was. Ashley felt like it was more than a coincidence that this man would come to him. The man could have approached the other Shell hanging around town. Ashley had yet to see him but heard he was at least allowed in town unlike him. What did Ashley have to lose at this point? He had nothing and this man was offering to give him whatever he wanted. The boy pulled his soaking wet left hand from the pot and grabbed the man's hand with a good shake. He promptly put his hand back in the pot.

"Welcome abroad, _partner_."


	32. AN Imortant Annoucment Plz Read

Hey, everyone! I know it's been quite some time since I update anything I've written. I'm sorry for that but I wanted to explain things as I've put this on an extended hiatus. I shared with you a rough draft scene of my book in a chapter. I'm focusing on that right now, and because of that, I had to sacrifice something. I'm sorry to announce that the updating of this story and others will be rather sparse. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting a few chapters of this story so if I update anything it'll just be that. I know none of you want to hear this but I think it's better to know than just be left hanging.

I've had this book in my head for a few years now and I really need to put it down and try my hand at professional writing. I know it takes a while to do real book writing as I really have to make draft after draft and flush out characters and the world they live in. I'm going to have to change my writing style and if I can get a Pell Grant I want to take a few classes in writing and art again. I need to learn to how to write a little more properly and as I'm going to have a few pages of artwork in there I need the art classes to get me back on track. I haven't actually sat down and drawn anything substantial in quite some time so I'm out of practice and I don't like that. It's been aggravating to me that I have no motivation to paint or draw so when I get in the mood I'm disappointed with my work.

Now you know why I haven't updated. I need to focus on this book and like I said a sacrifice had to be made. My ADD will prevent me from properly writing if I have to flip-flop between two different stories. I have to focus on one project and nothing more. This isn't necessarily a goodbye but it might be a good while before I actually post anything on this site. I thank you all for reading my stories and giving me honest feedback about things you felt that you needed to share with me. It means a lot to me that you've taking time to read my stories and I don't like announcing this but it needed to be said.

Thank you,

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
